


War Bonds (Year 2)

by ArcticMatter_77



Series: War Bonds [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Clone Wars: Gambit Series - Karen Miller, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Clone Wars, Clones, Death, Developing Relationship, Disillusionment, Emotional Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Plot, Relationship(s), Sacrifice, Secrets, Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, Violence, Wounded, no betas we die like clones, references to Republic Heroes, references to clone wars gambit, rexsoka, this is long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 188,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticMatter_77/pseuds/ArcticMatter_77
Summary: The Clone Wars continue. Every day clones, Jedi, and citizens are suffering and dying. Yet even in darkness, there is always a little light.Relationships are tested, trust becomes hard to come by, planetary sieges are conducted, and the war wears on both those who wage it and those who are subjected to its horrors. The lines become ever more blurred between right and wrong, acceptable and unacceptable.This is part 2, detailing the events of the year 21BBY and drawing on events from the TV show, comics, video game, and series of novels by Karen Miller.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, Boil & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Riyo Chuchi & Ahsoka Tano, Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox, Stak & Razor (Star Wars), as a sideplot
Series: War Bonds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718581
Comments: 773
Kudos: 737





	1. Affection

**Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, Ryndellia System, 21 BBY**

Clad only in his blacks, Captain Rex reclined in the private room he was sharing with Sergeant Coric and one of the newer clones in the 501st, Checkers. This was day three of their recovery stay after the hard victory they’d had at Kothlis. If a victory was what you could call it. It had resulted in the worst casualties Rex had seen since the Battle of Teth. They’d gone in there with more than just one company this time, though, so he still left with more than just five of his men. Didn’t make him feel much better about all the boys who’d died.

They hadn’t even been backed into a wall this time; the Seppies had some new jammers that had completely scrambled all their comms for the entire fight. Making matters worse, the Seps had pulled out all the stops. SBDs, STAPs, droidekas, vultures. The works. Rex himself had been hit twice – once in the arm and once in the chest. If Coric hadn’t been around to stabilize him, he’d have karked it right then and there. If Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano – who herself had been recently knocked unconscious and was a little wobbly – hadn’t gone for help from General Kenobi and Commander Cody, the 501st would’ve been overrun and destroyed.

If it was a victory, it was a victory by the skin of their teeth.

Rex checked his datapad, reading up on the casualty reports. Denal had taken a bolt to his left arm but was otherwise fine. Ridge would be out of it for several days after having been hit by some shrapnel in the torso. Nax had a broken leg and Attie was fighting exhaustion after having to carry him across the battlefield under heavy fire. Redeye was lucky to be alive, having taken a shot to the head that had bounced off at _just the right angle_ so it didn’t penetrate the plastoid. Oz and Ringo had nearly been taken out by an exploding STAP, but were thankfully recovering. Fives had broken his right hand going toe-to-toe with a droid after seeing Echo do the exact same thing. According to Echo, Fives had never read the manual on how exactly to fistfight a droid and thus, had failed.

Ross was one of three other clones – Appo, Zeer, and Echo – who were totally uninjured.

_Lucky bastards_.

Rex set the ‘pad down.

“Light reading, sir?” asked Coric, glancing up from the holozine he had been flipping through.

“Not like you,” Rex said. “Checkers?”

“Shh, sir,” the clone said, looking up from his datapad and holding one hand up to his earpiece. “I’m listening to HNE. They’ve got a piece on General Skywalker coming up.”

“Don’t you mean ‘the Hero with No Fear?’” Coric said, putting air-quotes around the nickname that the HoloNet News had recently given to their general.

Rex rolled his eyes. As if Skywalker needed his ego inflated any larger than it already was. “Kid,” he said. “You’re never gonna get to know the General if you listen to what the _HoloNet_ of all sources has to say about him. They never report anything right.”

“And,” Coric said, “they rarely ever talk about clones. Most of what we do is forgotten about or they misattribute it to some Jedi.” Rex personally didn’t care about recognition, but he wished some of his brothers got it more often. They deserved at least that much given everything they were doing to keep the people of the Republic safe. “I’m pretty sure the only clone I’ve ever heard of getting an interview on HNE is Fox, and that’s just because he went and took down Ziro the Hutt.”

He had to admit – it had been funny to watch. During the entirety of Fox’s interview, he hadn’t been allowed to wear his helmet and very clearly looked as though he’d rather be anywhere other than in that interview chair talking to some reporter. It had been obvious that someone – probably Thire – had been feeding him lines through an earpiece. He sounded like a kriffing droid.

But . . . maybe Fox just sounded like that. Coruscant did strange things to people.

Checkers looked strange for a moment.

“Something on your mind?” Rex ventured.

“Well . . .” he said slowly. “Commander Fox might be the only clone I’ve ever seen an interview for. But he’s not the only clone I’ve ever seen mentioned on HNE . . .”

“What do you mean?”

“Er . . . there was a piece on _you_ once, sir,” Checkers said, grinning sheepishly.

“What?” Rex demanded.

“Oh, I’ve got to see this,” Coric said, ditching his holozine. “Can you find it?”

“Probably.”

“Now wait a minute,” Rex began to rise, but a twinge in his chest stopped him. Despite having spent most of the previous day in a Bacta tank, his wound hadn’t quite fully healed yet.

“Sorry, sir,” Coric said, rising and walking over to crouch beside Checkers’ bed. “This is out of your hands.”

Rex could do nothing but sit there and seethe as Checkers fiddled with his datapad, searching for the vid in question. There were a few moments of silence. Then . . .

“Got it!”

At that moment, the door to the room opened and none other than fifteen-year-old Ahsoka Tano stepped inside – five feet, six inches of orange skin and white and blue striped headtails. She was the feistiest girl Rex had ever known in his eleven years of life. Come to that, she was one of the _only_ girls Rex had ever known. “Hey boys,” the Togruta said, looking around. “The medics said I’m good to go, so I thought I’d stop by and hang out. What’re you up to?”

Rex reddened. “Nothing.”

“Come here, Commander,” Coric said, beckoning her over and grinning. “Check this out.”

The voice of Nax’s favorite broadcaster, Yhorm Cole, emanated from Checkers’ ‘pad. “Tonight, we have a very special report for all you viewers out there. Perhaps you’ve heard of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker? Or, as we at HoloNet News like to call him, the Hero with No Fear.” Ahsoka snickered. “Well, we’re willing to bet you haven’t heard about General Skywalker’s right-hand man – the formidable clone captain CT-seven-five-six-seven. Or, as he prefers to be called: Rex.”

“Oh!” Ahsoka squeaked, leaning over Coric’s shoulder to get a better view of the screen. “I didn’t know there was a piece about _you_ , Rex!”

“They’ve got pictures,” Checkers said.

“Damn, I didn’t know you had the same haircut in basic, Captain,” Coric quipped.

“Rex, you looked so cute as a – what would that be? – a six-year-old,” Ahsoka gushed, grinning.

Rex wanted to sink into the bed and disappear. The report continued.

“Much like Knight Skywalker, Captain Rex has made quite a reputation for himself over the course of this terrible war. He has served on battlefronts from Geonosis to Maridun and has emerged from almost every one of them unscathed and victorious. He is the apex of what every soldier aspires to be.”

Coric glanced over at Rex, who was still half on his back, half sitting up; unable to really move and very red in the face. “They really do exaggerate everything, don’t they?”

More giggles from Ahsoka.

“Don’t believe us?” asked Yhorm. “Why don’t we hear it from General Skywalker himself?”

_No . . ._

“They got Anakin on here?” Ahsoka asked.

A moment later, the General’s voice registered. “Captain Rex is my right-hand man. There’s no one I’d rather have by my side in a firefight. He’s managed to curb some of my more . . . _creative_ plans. He keeps the men organized, executes orders to the letter, and goes above and beyond the call of duty on an almost mission-by-mission basis.”

“Well,” Checkers said. “That’s high praise.”

“Is that why you decided to join the five-oh-first, Checkers?” Ahsoka asked. “You saw all the HNE propaganda about Skyguy and Rexter?”

Only a few weeks ago, Checkers had been serving with General Fisto and Commander Monnk as a member of Laser Company. However, after a battle at Kessel, Checkers had been left as the only surviving member of the company. He’d been allowed to choose where he was going to be reassigned, and he’d chosen the 501st.

“Not really,” Checkers said. “Maybe a little bit. But, even without clips like that, every clone in the army knows that the five-oh-first is the best of the best. Captain Rex, General Skywalker, and you all have a reputation for being some of the best leaders to serve under.”

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked, looking a little surprised.

She really had no idea. She didn’t have any idea just how much the men appreciated how she and Skywalker treated them and valued their lives. Word of people like that spread like wildfire through the ranks – especially since clones tell each other practically everything. The only other general with a reputation higher than Skywalker was General Plo Koon, and that was because he treated his men like family.

_Or a pack._

“Ma’am,” Checkers said, “everyone knows the five-oh-first is the best place for any clone because of how well you work with us. You get to know us all. Know our names. Care about us as people, not just soldiers.”

“Well . . . yeah,” Ahsoka said, shrugging. “I mean, that’s just right. Like Anakin said: it’s the least we can do for the sacrifice we’re asking you to make.”

“Exactly.”

“Right.” Ahsoka clearly still didn’t fully understand. “Well . . . I’m glad you chose to serve with us, Checkers.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Rex could scour the entire galaxy for the rest of his life and never find a being with a heart purer than Ahsoka Tano’s.

He lay back on his bed, the heat in his face diminishing now that the HNE report had stopped playing. Then Ahsoka was standing over him.

“You doing okay, Rexter?” she asked. “You had me worried out there.”

“I know.” Rex couldn’t explain to her just _how much_ he knew. He’d _felt_ her worry as she’d raced off to find General Kenobi. An anxious beat; an itch that had tickled the back of his brain. That uncomfortable feeling was probably what had kept him awake while he was on the battlefield, nearly incapacitated.

He didn’t really know what to say about it. If he should say anything at all.

Clones weren’t supposed to be able to feel anything like that.

“Don’t you worry, Commander,” Coric said. “We’ll always look out for Captain Soft Spot for you.”

Ahsoka giggled.

Rex rolled his eyes. “I’m alright, kid. I’ll be ready to get back to the fight in another day or two.”

Ahsoka set a hand on his uninjured shoulder. Given that he wasn’t wearing his armor, he was actually able to feel her warmth for once. “Get better soon,” she nearly whispered. Then, she turned and walked towards the door. As it slid open, she turned and looked back. “I’ll stop by later. See if I can use some Jedi persuasion to get extra grub from the mess hall.”

“Sounds good, ma’am,” Checkers said.

“See if you can get something that’s actually edible,” Coric said.

“Think they’ll have spiced creams here?” Checkers asked.

“Don’t hold your breath,” Rex muttered.

Ahsoka laughed. “I’ll try. No promises, though. Rest up, boys.”

And she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought this chapter was going to take place in Year 1. The clone wars timeline makes me want to rip my hair out sometimes with how convoluted it is. Star Wars dates, in general, are just hard to work with lol (especially with two different versions of "canon" that I'm melding into one). I can't even tell when the Battle of Kothlis takes place, so I just put it at the beginning of the year since I thought this was a good introductory chapter and gives everyone some downtime to get reacquainted with the story.
> 
> I probably won't update every day - at least for now - because I haven't finished writing Year 2 just yet but I'm very far ahead. I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Fleeting

**In space over Lanteeb**

“It’s too hot! I can’t shake these clankers!”

“Don’t worry, Tucker, I’m on it!” Ahsoka veered her Delta-7 interceptor around and came up behind the panicking clone. She opened up with the interceptor’s laser canons, instantly turning the two vulture droids tailing Tucker’s V-19 Torrent starfighter into molten slag. “How’s that?”

“Couldn’t be better, Commander,” Tucker replied, twisting and shooting off to assist Captain Fireball and the other members of Gold Squadron. “Thanks for the assist.”

“Thanks for saving our boy, Commander,” said Axe. “Dunno what we’d do without him.”

Ahsoka smirked. “My pleasure, Axe.”

She spun her fighter once and dived back into the thick of the dogfight, R7-A7 giving an excited whirr as she did so. Masters Skywalker and Kenobi were still recovering from their extended stay on the planet below, Lanteeb. So, this left Ahsoka to be the only Jedi taking part in the air battle still going on above the planet. The Seppies were on the run, but they still didn’t want to give up the planet without a fight. So, here Ahsoka was, taking part in the space fight alongside Gold and Blue squadrons. Vulture droid after vulture droid exploded after being struck by the fire from their laser canons. They were unstoppable. Not a single pilot had fallen yet.

And she wanted to keep it that way.

“This is it, everyone,” Fireball called out. “They’re on the run now. Give it to ‘em, boys!”

“Blue Squadron, on me!” Axe ordered. Tucker, Swoop, Kickback, and Slammer formed up on their leader, driving the droids back with a more organized effort. Ahsoka wondered what it would be like to lead a squadron of fighters. It seemed so exhilarating; so powerful.

Her job in this fight wasn’t to lead – the Admiral and the squadron commanders had already come up with a plan of attack and were carrying it out. She was just here for support because, according to Axe, “having a Jedi around never actively hurt your chances of winning.” Plus, Fireball had really wanted to test her mettle in a full-scale space conflict.

“If you hang around with General Skywalker,” he’d said, “I’d bet you’ve got some killer pilot skills yourself. I’d like to see you give it a go sometime.” She’d blushed and thanked him, but hadn’t really thought about his offer until it had been brought up at the briefing for this battle.

Air battles were so different than ground ones. It was easy for Ahsoka to remove herself from the conflict. There were no bodies to look at, no miserable conditions, nothing but Ahsoka, her navigator droid R7-A7, and the Force to guide her through the conflict. The strategy wasn’t even as strict, though that could just be because their job was to harass the enemy force as it withdrew, taking out as many droid fighters as possible before the Separatists finally gave it up for good.

Ahsoka formed up just behind Axe and his squad, opening up with her laser canons once more and blowing apart half a squadron of vultures with a single volley.

“Nice shooting, ma’am,” said Kickback.

“All squadrons, this is Admiral Yularen,” the man said over the commlink. “focus your efforts around the lead dreadnaught. We must end this fight now.”

“Will do, Admiral,” said Fireball.

“Copy that,” Axe said. “Let’s finish this, lads.”

Ahsoka and the two clone squadrons adjusted their approach, heading toward the dreadnaught, which was still flanked by a pair of _Munificent_ -class frigates. One of them was badly damaged, however, essentially taking out of the fight. Ahsoka saw blue turbolaser fire slamming into the Seppie ships from the three Republic _Venators_ that were pressing the attack.

This would be over soon, no doubt about that.

Ahsoka smirked as the two squadrons split up, still duking it out with vultures that whizzed past at top speed. Gold Squadron veered off toward the starboard side, while Blue Squadron headed to the port. Ahsoka followed Axe and his men. She and Fireball were friends, but Gold Squadron were still Anakin’s boys. She was really starting to like Blue.

“Keeping us company, ma’am?” Swoop asked.

“Didn’t want you boys to get lonely without me,” Ahsoka quipped, effortlessly dodging a barrage turbolaser fire from the Separatist ship, weaving in and out of more vultures.

“Glad to have you along, ma’am,” Slammer said.

“Less flirting, more blasting,” Axe reminded them, staying on course. “You can impress the little lady by killing droids, not by running your mouths.”

Laughter from Tucker and Kickback followed.

“Sir, yes, sir.”

Ahsoka smiled and rolled her eyes. R7-A7 beeped lightheartedly.

“That’s right, Arseven,” Ahsoka said. “ _Boys_.”

* * *

It was barely an hour later when Ahsoka stood in the hanger bay of the _Resolute_ , watching as her interceptor was taken care of by clone flight technicians and R7-A7 was unloaded via a docking claw. Plastoid boots on the flight deck caught her attention and she turned to see Axe walking over to stand beside her. Behind him, she saw the rest of Blue Squadron disembarking from their own fighters and milling about.

“Axe.”

It always took her a moment to get used to Axe’s height. He was one of the rare clones that had genetic deformities. Instead of being the average clone height of six feet tall, Axe stood at a proud six-foot-eight. He was a giant.

“Commander.”

“You need anything?” she turned to face him, hands on her hips.

“It seems,” he said, folding his arms over his chestplate, “that my hunch was right. You do have some killer piloting skills. I wouldn’t mind you taking over command of the squadron sometime.”

“Really?” Ahsoka said, slightly taken aback.

“Sure, why not?” Axe shrugged. “We’ve never had a Jedi leader before. Fireball won’t stop going on about General Skywalker, and Broadside talks about how you and him led them against the _Malevolence_ that one time. I’d say it’s about time we got our own Jedi leader. After flying with you, I’d say you’re certainly capable of doing it.”

Ahsoka blinked. “Well . . . I’m flattered. And I’ll have to ask Master Skywalker about it. But yeah; I’d definitely command the squadron next time we’re in a space battle.” That would actually be a great opportunity to show everyone that she was capable of commanding a unit on her own. And she’d be doing it with a team that already liked her and thought she was capable.

That sounded like a recipe for success to her.

Axe reached up and removed his helmet – painted with a series of blue arrows and swirling lines. His hair was black and kept in the ‘default’ clone haircut, but he had a full goatee that made Fives jealous.

“Well, Commander Tano,” he said. “I hope your Master allows it. It would be an honor to fly under your command. I’m sure we’d slag hundreds of tinnies.” He smirked and gave her a little salute.

She smiled and saluted back. “Likewise.”

Axe turned and walked back toward his squadron.

Ahsoka knew what she had to do now.

* * *

Rex stepped out of the command center with his helmet clipped to his belt. Around him, Appo, Del, Kano, Coric, Boomer, and plenty of the other sergeants dispersed throughout the ship, headed off to do whatever it was that they did after long briefings.

After Skywalker and Kenobi’s extended jaunt down on Lanteeb apprehending Lok Durd.

_We caught the fucker once on Maridun already. Wasn’t that enough?_

Apparently not. He’d been down there developing some kind of bioweapon. Science had never been Rex’s thing – he usually left that to _vod’e_ like Kix or Boro – but even he understood that raw damotite was toxic and – to put it bluntly – _bad news_.

Luckily, with the help of General Windu and the 91st, they’d been able to rescue Skywalker and Kenobi and help them stop the Neimoidian from carrying out his plan. According to the update Admiral Yularen had sent him a few minutes ago, Ahsoka and the flyboys had finished mopping up the small fleet that had shown up to try and aid Durd at the last minute.

Things had gone pretty well, all things considered. Skywalker and Kenobi were a little worse for wear, meaning that they probably wouldn’t be getting new orders for at least a few more days. _The more downtime, the better. Especially with a bunch of new shinies we have to break in._ The replacements he’d received after Kothlis had arrived just before they shipped off to Lanteeb. Rex hadn’t yet had the chance to go through all their personnel files, so he wasn’t quite sure what to expect just yet

Hopefully he’d received a batch just as good as the one he’d gotten after Teth.

Denal, Redeye, Mixer, Charger, Koho, Ross, Boro, Joc, Hil, and many, many more. All names of clones he knew he could depend on. Clones he wasn’t sure he knew what he would do without at this point.

“Ma’am, watch out!”

“Hey!”

“ _Oof!_ ”

Rex turned the corner and came upon a mess in the middle of the corridor. Ahsoka had apparently taken that same corner at a bit of run and collided with one of a group of the new shinies that had been marching down the hall. She was on the floor, he was on the floor, there was a large group of gawkers.

“Nice going, rookie,” teased Fives. “Look what you – ow!”

Echo had elbowed him in the gut.

“Everyone alright here?” Rex asked, drawing even with the scene.

“Yeah, Rex,” Ahsoka said, shifting into a sitting position and clearing her throat. “I’m good. Force reflexes didn’t kick in is all.”

The shiny scrambled to his feet and saluted Rex. “My apologies, sir. It will not happen again!”

Rex waved him off. “Ah, don’t apologize to me, apologize to her.” He rolled his eyes. _Shinies._

“Little help, if you please?”

“I'm sorry, Commander,” The kid nearly fell over himself, reaching down and grasping Ahsoka’s outstretched arm. He pulled her to her feet. “Are you sure you’re alright, ma’am? I didn’t injure you?”

Ahsoka laughed. “I’m sure, trooper. What’s your name?”

“CT-oh-two-nine-two, ma’am.”

Rex sighed. “Your _name_ , kid.”

“Vaughn, sir. Ma’am.”

“Well, it’s good to meet you, Vaughn,” said Ahsoka, smiling at him. “Next time, I’ll make sure I watch where I’m going so I don’t knock you over in front of everyone.”

“Er, thank you. Ma’am.”

“Alright, you lot,” said Ross, gesturing for the shinies to move. “Get on outta here. I’m sure you’ve all got somewhere better to be than staring at your commander and Vaughn here.”

After a few mumbled ‘yes, sirs,’ the little squad reorganized themselves and moved along, disappearing further down the hall.

Everyone dispersed.

Ahsoka fell in beside Rex, who sighed. “Shinies,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“I’m sure they’re alright,” Ahsoka assured him as they walked down the corridor, which was no longer quite so crowded. “It really was my bad; I wasn’t paying attention.”

“What had you in such a rush, anyway?”

“I was looking for you,” Ahsoka said. “I wanted to see if you’d heard anything about when we can expect Anakin back. There’s something I’ve got to ask him.”

“Well,” Rex said, “you’re outta luck on that front. He’ll be laid up for a day or two at least. What did you need to ask him?”

Ahsoka deflated a bit. “Well, after I was out with Gold and Blue Squadrons, Axe came up to me. He said he and his boys wouldn’t mind if I took over command on a mission sometime in the future. Said I seemed like a good pilot and leader.”

Rex raised his eyebrows. He’d only flown with Ahsoka once before – very recently, actually – when he served as her tail gunner aboard a Y-wing. Rex wasn’t big on flying, but he knew the basics. It was clear she had skill. Still . . . there was a difference between being a good pilot and being a good squadron leader. Lots of moving parts. Lots of things to keep track of. Then again, she was a predator. Maybe it was just something she was naturally good at. And if Axe thought she was good enough, who was he to say otherwise? The other clone definitely knew a lot more about flying than he did.

“Commanding a squadron, huh?” he said. “You’re moving up in the world, littl’un.”

“ _If_ Skyguy says yes,” Ahsoka said, looking as though she were trying to hide her enthusiasm.

“He will.” Rex knew he would. Skywalker didn’t always say it, but he knew the man thought a lot of his Padawan and her abilities. They’d come a long way together since Christophsis. Skywalker was one of those Jedi who preferred a ‘trial by fire’ approach. He’d send her out there just to see how she’d handle it, then go from there.

“I hope so . . .” Ahsoka stopped and looked out a window, staring at the planet below. “Where do you think we’re headed next?”

Rex stopped beside her and looked out as well. He shrugged. “No word just yet; the Five-oh-First is still in ‘recovery mode’ after Kothlis. I talked to Ponds a bit down on Lanteeb. He said that General Windu has been busy planning some sort of major offensive lately, but he didn’t say where. And it won’t be for another month or so. It’s possible we could be involved in that.”

“Sounds fun,” Ahsoka said, smiling up at him.

“You and I,” Rex said, snorting, “have very different ideas on what constitutes ‘fun.’”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Up for a round of turbodarts?”

“Got nothin’ else to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, this chapter and Chapter 1 both occur during the events of the Clone Wars Gambit series.
> 
> Several very familiar names came up in this chapter! Also yeah - Axe is canonically a tall lad. I was surprised myself when I stumbled upon that fact.
> 
> Next time, we go to Naboo (wink wink).


	3. The Outbreak

**Royal Palace hanger, Naboo**

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s agitation as the LAAT/i came to a landing in the hanger of the Royal Palace of Naboo. He’d been on edge ever since they had received the news that there was a situation on the peaceful planet that demanded their immediate attention. According to Masters Yoda and Windu, droids had been discovered on the planet and the interrogation of a tactical droid resulted in the discovery of a secret lab somewhere on the planet, along with the disturbing news that some kind of virus was being developed there.

_It seems we’re going from one bioweapon to another._

It had only just been a week since his and Anakin’s mission to Lanteeb had wrapped up.

Senator Amidala and Representative Binks had been directly involved in the interrogation and were apparently investigating the virus themselves in anticipation of the arrival of the Jedi and the clones. That alone was likely spiking Anakin’s anxiety. He knew that they’d had a bit of a love affair while Anakin was acting as the former queen’s bodyguard the previous year. After Geonosis, however, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda had confronted the Senator about the relationship, and she’d assured them that she would break things off with Anakin. Nothing thus far contradicted her story. It was only natural that Anakin would still feel protective over her, and he did not blame him for that.

Given his own history, it would be extremely hypocritical of him if he did.

The gunship's doors slid open, allowing Obi-Wan, Anakin, R2-D2, and Ahsoka to step out into the hanger. A security officer with an eyepatch, Captain Typho, jogged over to meet them, followed closely by C-3PO and a Gungan woman. “General Kenobi,” he said, nodding, “Anakin. We’re so glad –”

“Where’s Senator Amidala?” Anakin broke in.

“She went to look for the lab,” Typho explained.

“And you let her go?” Anakin sounded incredulous.

“Senator Padmé can be very hard to stop once she has made up her mind,” C-3PO said, stepping forward.

Anakin took a step back. “Good point,” he admitted. “I know what you mean.”

“This is Peppi Bow,” the officer said, gesturing to the Gungan woman. “She was the last person to see them. Padmé sent her here to safety.”

“Theysa looking for the sick-maker,” Peppi said in the distinctive Gungan accent. She was tall and thin, with a pink tint to her skin, and carried a long wooden staff.

“They?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Representative Binks was with her,” the officer explained.

Anakin turned to his Padawan. “Go with the Gungan,” he said. “See if you can find them.”

The little Togruta nodded. “You’ve got it, Master.” She walked off, all confidence and determination, followed closely by Peppi Bow. If any of them would be able to locate the missing Senator and Representative, it would be little Ahsoka and her hunter’s instincts.

The moment Ahsoka and Peppi were away, Anakin rounded on Captain Typho. “Why didn’t you send someone out to look for them?” he demanded.

Captain Typho, to his credit, remained calm. “Considering the latest developments, we thought it was best to wait for you.”

_Oh? This is news._

“What ‘latest developments?’” Obi-Wan asked.

“Follow me,” Captain Typho beckoned them on and turned, starting to walk out of the hanger. “It will be best if I show you.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin followed the captain deeper into the palace, the two droids bringing up the rear. Anakin was striding along so quickly he might as well have been running. His fists were clenched and his movements were stiff. Obi-Wan often worried about his younger friend’s problems with attachment. Not so long ago, these problems had been exemplified when he all but abandoned one of his missions to search for his missing astromech droid. Yes, things had turned out alright in the end, but it really was becoming a worrying pattern.

R2-D2. Senator Amidala. Captain Rex. Ahsoka. Obi-Wan himself. The list of Anakin’s attachments was getting longer and longer as the years went on. He hoped his and Master Yoda’s plan to get Anakin to let go of Ahsoka once she became a Jedi Knight went well and taught the man a valuable lesson. Only time would tell.

Captain Typho led the group into some sort of communications room deep within the palace. The last time Obi-Wan had been this deep within the city of Theed, he’d killed a Sith, watched his Master die in front of him, and gained Anakin as a Padawan. He hoped this visit would be a little less chaotic, but he somehow doubted it. Typho circled around a large holotable. The disembodied head of a battle droid rested upon it.

“We did a robo-lobotomy on the battle droids and came up with this piece of memory,” Captain Typho explained. He pressed a button on the control panel and a hologram flickered to life, emitting from the head of the droid.

A tall Faust wearing goggles and a lab coat appeared, holding a small, circular device in one hand. “Who is that?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Dr. Nuvo Vindi,” Captain Typho said, “the senior medic for the Perma families. He disappeared ten years ago.”

The hologram of Dr. Vindi began to speak, patting the object in his hands and looking around as though addressing a crowd. “Good news, my soulless automaton friends,” he said. “We now have enough of the Blue Shadow Virus to start filling the bombs.”

_Blue Shadow Virus? Bombs?_ This situation was getting worse all the time. Science wasn't Obi-Wan's strong suit, but he knew history very well. Many years before the Clone Wars, the Blue Shadow Virus was a deadly water-borne disease that had spread throughout the galaxy like wildfire, leaving destruction and death in its wake. It had killed millions - if not more - due to its 96% mortality rate. Thankfully, it had been irradiated, meaning it could never again terrorize the galaxy. If the Separatists and this Doctor Vindi had managed to recreate the plague, well . . . that was worrying indeed.

“He said ‘bombs,’” fretted C-3PO as though they hadn’t heard. Beside him, R2-D2 beeped consolingly.

Dr. Vindi continued. “We will only need to send one bomb to each key star system. Work quickly. I want them ready to deliver –”

The message cut out.

“If those bombs get delivered,” Obi-Wan said, “we’ll be facing a galaxy-wide plague. The war will be the least of our worries.” How could the Separatists even _consider_ such a course of action? People on both sides would no doubt be affected. The loss of life would be simply catastrophic. Astronomical.

“There is some good news,” Captain Typho reported. He brought up what appeared to be a map of a large facility; a network of rooms connected by a set of tunnels throughout. “Senator Amidala found the lab. She sent us the coordinates before she disappeared. We’ve managed to get a geo-scan of the area.”

“It’s enormous,” Obi-Wan muttered. If they were going to try and take the facility, they would need a lot of men.

“It looks like there are three entry points,” Captain Typho said. Three rooms at the top of the structure highlighted themselves in red. “Here, here, and here. This appears to be the main lab.” A room somewhere in the center of the facility glowed.

“And the bombs?” Obi-Wan asked. They were the whole crux of the operation.

“Well, there seems to be an above-average amount of radiation in this area.” One of the lower rooms lit up. Obi-Wan stroked his beard, pondering. “It’s likely where they’re being assembled.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, pondering. “If Padmé has alerted them to our presence in any way –”

Anakin cut him off. “If Padmé’s in there and then we go in guns a’blazin’, she may get killed.”

“It is a risk we have to take,” Obi-Wan reminded him. They _had_ to take the lab. This virus could not be allowed to spread. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. “Dr. Vindi and those bombs must not leave the lab.”

Anakin looked worried. “And if they – or we – detonate one during the attack?”

He had a point there. Still . . .

“Better to have one planet infected than the entire galaxy,” Obi-Wan said, gravely. It was a terrible choice to have to make, but they had to make it.

* * *

“Dis da ship belonging to them,” said Peppi, pointing.

She and Ahsoka rode astride a huge shaak as it lumbered along through the forest. Beside them was a large, strangely shaped ship, painted white and bright yellow. In the light of the evening sun, long shadows were being cast by the trees and plants all around them.

“So, where are they?” Ahsoka wondered.

She hopped off the shaak, followed closely by Peppi, and examined the ground. Sure enough, she spied two sets of footprints in the dirt. They only went on for a few meters past their ship before they just . . . disappeared. _What? That’s not how tracks work._

“Their tracks end here . . .” she muttered to herself. But where are they?

There was a sudden whirring sound and Peppi was rising off the ground. Ahsoka glanced down. A small camera had protruded from the earth, triggered by who-knows-what. She dropped into a hunting stance and darted behind it, careful not to let it catch any of her movement. Peppi was struggling to balance on top of the scope using only one leg, waving her arms to try and balance out her weight.

“Peppi, it’s a scope,” she warned. “ _Don’t let them see you._ ”

The scope began to rotate in a circular motion, and Ahsoka had to creep around behind it, following the same pattern, in order to not be spotted. Once she was in a good enough position, she dove on top of Peppi and tackled her behind a large tree root. After a moment, she peered over the top.

The scope, now alighted on the shaak they had ridden in on, evidently decided that the beast was what had triggered it, and descended back into the ground. _They must be pressure-sensitive._

It looked like she had found where the Senator and Representative had disappeared to.

* * *

Night had fallen. The two Jedi were waiting around in the hanger bay for two things: Ahoska to check in, and the gunships to arrive with the men they had called from the 501st to take the facility. Obi-Wan was as nervous as Anakin was, but he wasn’t the one pacing restlessly about the hanger, fuming and muttering to himself.

“Where _are_ they?”

“Patience,” Obi-Wan reminded him. Ahsoka could more than handle herself; she’d proved that much at this point. He only hoped she hadn’t done something reckless. Sometimes she was a bit too much like Anakin in that regard. “They’ll be here in a moment. You seem a bit on edge.”

Anakin rounded on him. “There’s a good chance we’re about to destroy all life on this planet, including ours and the Senator’s. So, yes, I’m a bit on edge. Why aren’t you?”

“I’m better at hiding it.”

Anakin frowned and rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan smiled. His attempt at lightening the mood hadn’t done quite so badly. Anakin’s commlink beeped.

“Master,” came Ahsoka’s voice, “are you there?”

Looking relieved, Anakin pressed the link and held the communications device up to his mouth. “Did you find her?” He was already asking about the Senator.

“Negative.” Anakin’s face fell. “I’m pretty sure she’s inside the lab. The whole area is wired with pressure sensors.” That would complicate things. Stealth was not going to be on their side. “There’s no way to get in without being detected. But I’m more than happy to –”

“Do not attempt to get inside,” Obi-Wan ordered. He had to head this train of thought off before it went anywhere disastrous. He stood, reached over, and pressed a button on Anakin’s commlink, transmitting Ahsoka the map that Captain Typho had provided them with. “I need you to detonate a bunker bomb at the south end of the facility. It should cause a nice distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches.”

“You can count on me.” He had no doubts about that.

“Rex and his men will be right behind you, Snips,” Anakin said. “They’ll have your back.” He terminated the link. “C’mon, we better hurry.” A trio of gunships descended into the hanger, right on schedule, and Anakin and Obi-Wan began marching toward them.

Obi-Wan sensed his former apprentice’s mounting nerves. “Padmé may be lost, Anakin,” he said as gently as he could. “Don’t risk the mission trying to rescue her.” Anakin leaned against the open door of the gunship’s passenger bay, his hands clenched into fists. “I’ll take care of the bombs. You focus on the doctor.”

Anakin stepped inside the gunship and turned to face him. “I know what’s at stake here.”

And he was gone.

* * *

Rex waited in the gunship’s troop bay with his boys. They were hovering over the target zone, just waiting for the opening they needed to drop in and start taking care of business. Rex didn’t like this mission. An extremely dangerous biohazard was being manufactured on a highly populated planet and they were going to take the lab – full of _bombs_ , by the way – by force. They'd pulled out all the stops. Three Jedi, Gunships, himself, three units from the 501st: Calm Tree, Wildfire, and Snow Wolves. They even had a bomb disposal unit on standby for when – _if, more like_ – they secured the facility and found the ordinance room. This’d be a tense op.

“Now!” came Ahsoka’s voice over the comms. A moment later, there was an explosion from somewhere below. That was the signal.

“Get going, boys!” Hawk called from the pilot seat.

Rex grabbed onto the repel line that had shot down just in front of him and slid downwards into the open hole below. He released the line as soon as he’d cross the threshold of the facility and dropped into the tunnel, pulling out both his DC-17s and firing as soon as he had his balance. In front of him, battle droids lined the corridor, only just realizing they were in trouble. He killed three before they even got off a shot, and by that time, Coric and Ahsoka had descended into the fray, shooting and deflecting blaster bolts. Ahsoka charged forward, ready to protect the men, just as Ross and a few other troopers dropped in from the repel line to join as well.

Rex had mixed feelings about Ahsoka being here, about any of the Jedi being here. On the one hand, Jedi were very often the difference between defeat and victory on the battlefield. On the other, clones had much more protection when it came to biohazard situations thanks to their kit. If something went wrong, the Jedi would be the first to go, and Rex and the others wouldn’t be able to save them.

Now was not the time to dwell on that – they had a job to do.

“Forward!” Rex ordered as Ahsoka cleared them a path through the droids. “Come on!”

He hoped their little distraction was working so Kenobi and Skywalker’s teams would complete their much more important objectives of securing the bombs and taking out this ‘Dr. Vindi’ character.

That was when two droidekas rolled around the corner and extended their shields, opening fire on them all. Ahsoka pulled up short and took a defensive stance, blocking as many bolts as she could.

“Fall back!” she ordered. One blast slipped past her guard and hit a trooper to Rex’s right, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain. They backed up as best they could, taking cover behind some debris and SBD carcasses that lined the floor.

No droid poppers. No explosives. Nothing. This wasn’t good.

“I can’t – hold them!” Ahsoka warned, just as another bolt slipped by and struck one of the clones in the head. Ahead, Rex saw more super battle droids lining up behind the droidekas, getting ready to fire. They were too obscured by the shields – he couldn’t get a clear shot at them.

Suddenly, there was a loud creaking sound and the ceiling over the droids gave way, sending a cascade of debris on top of the droids. Rex put a hand over his visor to wipe away the dust that had been kicked up. When he glanced up again, General Kenobi was standing atop the debris, lightsaber in hand and trademark smirk on his face.

“Need some help?” he asked as a couple of bomb squad troopers dropped in from the new hole in the ceiling.

Ahsoka sighed in relief. “Oh, so good to see you Master Kenobi.” She straightened, then seemed to hear something, as she dropped into a fighting stance once more and leapt over the debris, followed by General Kenobi. Rex signaled to his men and darted after them.

“Things are going well,” Kenobi reported as they ran. “The lab is secure and hopefully Anakin has reached Padmé by now.”

The two came to a T intersection and stopped dead, raising their lightsabers. Rex knew that stance. “More droids!” he warned his men.

On cue, blaster fire erupted from just out of sight and the two Jedi began deflecting. “I’ll get the bombs,” Kenobi said before turning on his hell and plunging down the opposite direction, followed closely by the two bomb squad troopers that had just dropped in.

“I’ll keep the droids occupied!” Ahsoka said.

_Guess we’re keeping the droids occupied._

“Come on, boys, let’s scrap these clankers!” Rex turned around the corner and took up position behind Ahsoka, opening fire with both of his blaster pistols. Coric, Ross, and the others turned around as well, and the droids were destroyed within seconds.

“Come on,” Ahsoka said. “We’ve got to head deeper into the facility. The others might need our help.”

“Agreed, ma’am,” Ross said. “Any idea which way to go?”

“Master Kenobi will be alright,” Ahsoka surmised. “And none of us know how to defuse bombs, so there isn’t much we can do to help him. Let’s head deeper into the base; maybe we’ll be on hand if Master Skywalker needs us.”

“Sounds good, kid,” Rex said. “Let’s move!”

Ahsoka took off at a run, lightsaber deactivated but still clutched in one hand; ready to be put to use. Rex and his men followed her. They shot down hallway after hallway, moving deeper and deeper into the facility. They didn’t encounter any droids at all. Strange. Maybe that had orders to retreat. _Or evacuate . . ._

Ahsoka’s comm went off. “Ahsoka,” it was Skywalker, “we’ve got another situation. Send all the clones to search the facility. We’ve got a miss –”

“Master?”

They’d turned a corner and entered a small antechamber, running directly into Skywalker, Senator Amidala, Representative Binks, and several of Rex’s men.

“We’ve got a missing bomb and a trigger-happy mad doctor on the loose,” the General explained. Oh, shit. It didn’t matter if Kenobi reached the other bombs or not; if even one escaped the facility, they’d all be in deep shit.

“Missing bomb?” Senator Amidala spoke up. “I saw Dr. Vindi give a little droid a bomb.”

“You guys split up,” Skywalker ordered. “Find that droid.”

And then he was gone again, leaving the Senator and the Representative and taking his squad of clones with him as he rushed off to find the mad doctor. Ahsoka turned to the men.

“You heard him. Let’s move.” She waved them forward. She, Rex, Coric, and Ross went into one tunnel, while Senator Amidala and Representative Binks went into another.

Minutes of rushing down corridor after corridor went on. Still no droids, not even the little one they were searching for. It was really putting him on edge. A facility this size should have more droids than the forces they had eliminated upon entry. _Where are they?_

“Ahsoka,” came Senator Amidala’s voice from the Jedi’s commlink, “I found the last bomb.”

“Stay there,” Ahsoka replied, holding the link up to her mouth. “I’ll get the bomb squad.” She switched the link off, suddenly changing directions and sprinting back the way they came. “Rex?”

“On it.” Rex pelted down the corridor after her, switching helmet frequencies. “Bomb squad, this is Captain Rex, come in.”

“Captain Rex, this is bomb squad,” replied a voice almost instantly. “What do you need? We’re almost finished up here.”

“Senator Amidala has found the final bomb,” Rex reported. “Send someone to her location; hone in on her frequency and get someone over there as soon as possible.”

“Copy that. Someone’ll be down.”

They ran down hallway after hallway. “Sir,” Ross said, “what happens if we don’t get this taken care of in time?”

“Ross,” Coric said, “if we’re on-site when this goes south, I don’t think we’ll be around long enough to worry about the aftermath.”

“Coric’s right,” Rex said. “We don’t need to think about ‘after’ because it doesn’t matter. We’re getting the job done.”

“That’s the spirit, Rex,” Ahsoka assured him. “We’re almost done. Let’s just secure this last bomb. Anakin and Master Obi-Wan can handle everything else.”

They reached the room at the same time two bomb squad troopers rounded the opposite corner and ran down the hallway, meeting them at the room’s entrance. They entered, stepping into a spacious room filled with tables. Strange plants that Rex didn’t recognize were set up on the tables in organized rows. Senator Amidala held the last bomb in her hands, standing beside Representative Binks in the center of the room.

“Hand that to me, ma’am,” demanded one of the bomb squad troopers, holding out a hand and receiving the explosive from the Senator’s grip. Rex yanked his helmet off. He figured that if he was this close to the explosion, it wouldn’t really matter if he was wearing armor or not.

“Uh, hey, Senator,” said Ahsoka, giving Senator Amidala a little wave. “We, uh, haven’t really officially met before but I’m –”

“Ahsoka Tano,” Senator Amidala nodded, smiling. “I know. Anakin talks about you a lot.”

“Oh! He . . . he does?”

“Of course,” said the Senator. “Any time we get a chance to talk, you’re brought up at some point or another.”

“You two talk . . . often?” Rex couldn’t help but ask.

“Er, when we both have a chance,” Amidala said. “We’re very close friends. You’re Captain Rex, correct? Anakin talks about you a great deal as well.”

Rex and Ahsoka shared a confused look. On the one hand, General Skywalker spent so much time around them that it was almost hard to imagine him having friends outside of them and the Jedi Order. On the other, it was clearly surprising to both of them that Skywalker mentioned them so much to someone he considered a close friend.

“I’d hate to interrupt this little introduction,” Ross said, “but that bomb’s about to go off!”

Rex glanced at the device in the bomb squad trooper’s hand. Indeed, the red counter on its center was on its last light. Any second it would explode. Lightning quick, the trooper stopped fiddling with something inside the bomb, grabbed a pair of wire cutters, and clipped one of the wires that ran along the outside of its casing.

“Deactivated,” said the trooper. “Plenty of time to spare.”

Rex leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe. Ahsoka, who had been leaning forward on her toes, sagged.

“Ahsoka,” came General Skywalker’s voice from her commlink, “are you there?”

She took half a second to collect herself, then answered. “I’m here, Master. The bomb has been deactivated. Did you find Vindi?”

“Deactivated as well. Have you seen Padmé?”

Naturally he would ask about his friend.

“She’s right next to me.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “I’m okay too. Thanks for asking.”

“So, is that it?” asked Ross. “Are we done here?”

“Not quite,” Coric said. “We’ve still got to secure this place. There’s probably plenty of contraband to go around. Not to mention droids in hiding.”

Yeah.

That still bothered him . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing Obi-Wan mentions about him and Yoda confronting Padmé about her relationship with Anakin is canon according to the novel Wild Space. Always thought that made total sense given Obi-Wan and Anakin's shouting match after Padmé fell off the gunship while they were headed after Dooku. He knew something was up from the start.
> 
> Managed to make the 'Blue Shadow Virus' episode take up only a single chapter since I cut out most of the stuff where Padmé and Jar Jar were investigating, as well as Anakin's rescue group. No point in retreading old territory. This 'arc' has three more chapters in it.
> 
> As a side note, it's really fun to write interactions between Obi-Wan and Anakin. Same with Padmé and Ahsoka and Rex (I wonder how I'll play with that in the future).


	4. Infected

**Underground facility, Naboo**

“What’s with the alarm?” asked one of the troopers.

“Senator Amidala discovered that one of the virus containers is missing,” explained Coric. “We’ve gotta search this place top to bottom. We can’t afford to let it get out.”

Ahsoka tensed. She thought this whole thing was over; that the rest of the cleanup was going to be routine. But this was anything but. Apparently, the little droid that Vindi had originally given the last remaining bomb to had evaded Senator Amidala and Representative Binks and was now loose in the facility somewhere. With a virus canister.

“Right,” Rex said, placing his helmet over his head. “We’ll divide up into two teams. Coric, you take Ross and search the lower floors. The Commander and I will –”

He was cut off as the entire base shook slightly. Far in the distance, Ahsoka heard an explosion. _Oh no._ The warning klaxon suddenly changed to a more frantic, alarming noise that so loud to Ahsoka with her sensitive hearing that she almost covered her montrals with her hands.

“Virus leak,” Rex said. “Get to the safe room. Come on!” He waved them forward and Ahsoka, Coric, and two other troopers sprinted down the corridor after him. On either side, doors were closing, sealing rooms so that the virus wouldn’t penetrate them. The previously orange lights that lit each hallway were now completely white, casting a dim glow over the interior. After clearing one hallway after another, they saw one room at the end of the corridor, lit by red warning lights as the door slowly slid shut.

“There’s the safe room!” shouted one of the troopers.

“No chance!” Ross said.

“Hurry, the doors are closing!” Rex urged. He, Ross, and one of the other clones reached the door just it slid past their knees and the tops of their heads.

“Don’t worry.” Ahsoka stretched out her hands and reached for the Force, holding the door right where it was; not allowing it to close. “Get inside, Captain!”

Rex and the others dove inside the room. Coric placed his blaster in-between the two slabs of metal with Ross did his best to hold the door with his hands. The instant Rex was inside, he turned back, waving Ahsoka forward. “Hurry!”

Ahsoka let go and darted forward, calling on the Force to speed her up. At the last meter or so, she sprang into the air, diving between Rex and Coric before landing – not very gracefully – on the floor, panting. She glanced behind her. Rex and Coric let the doors slide shut, a few tendrils of what seemed to be blue smoke, dissipating as soon as the hatch had sealed.

They were safe.

Ahsoka’s commlink beeped. “Ahsoka, what’s going on down there?” It was Anakin. Ahsoka brushed herself off and stood up.

“The droids released the virus,” she explained, “but we managed to seal the lab.”

“And Padmé?”

“Haven’t heard from her since the bomb.” She felt worried. The Senator had been nice. She hoped she was okay.

Suddenly, there she was. “Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin?”

“Padmé, I’m here. Are you alright?”

“Yes, for the time being,” Senator Amidala said. “Jar Jar and I were in a safety chamber when the alarm went off. We’re wearing protective suits.”

“The virus is loose,” Anakin warned, “but Ahsoka has sealed off the entire facility.”

“Yes,” agreed Senator Amidala, “but any remaining droids will try to break out. I’ll do what I can to stop them. I cannot let that virus escape.”

Stang. Ahsoka hadn’t even thought of that. They hadn’t seen any droids since the initial assault, but Rex had thought they might be hiding for some reason. Was this why? How were they going to stop them without being contaminated? She couldn’t just let Senator Amidala do it all her own. Ahsoka found herself wishing for at least some of the protective gear the clones wore. If they were going out there, they could just seal their helmets and rely on their oxygen stores for a short time. She had no such luxury.

“Be careful,” Anakin urged.

And the link went dead.

Alarms blared inside the safe room. Ahsoka turned around. Ross was bent over a control panel, slamming his fists into it.

“No, no, no, _no_ ,” he moaned. “some of the virus got in here. We didn’t close the door fast enough.”

_No . . ._

Guilt and dread took hold of Ahsoka in equal measure. She remembered things about the Blue Shadow Virus she had looked up on the HoloNet while waiting for the insertion team to arrive for the assault. Things like ‘painful, drawn-out death’ and ‘96 percent mortality rate.’ She shivered.

_They left the door open for_ me.

Maybe she should have just ordered them to save themselves. Now they were _all_ in trouble.

Rex, for his part, took it on the chin. At least, he seemed to. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “We may be dead men,” he said, looking at her, “but we could still stop those droids.”

She had to play the optimist. It was what the men needed. “Don’t _worry_ ,” she gave Rex a playful bump on the hip. “My Master will find a cure for this virus. We’re not dead yet.” Anakin knew they were trapped in here. He’d do _something_. Just like nothing had stopped her from getting him help on Maridun, nothing would stop him from helping her now.

“Is anyone out there?” Came a voice over the commlink. “Can anyone hear –”

“Senator Amidala,” Ahsoka answered, raising the device to her mouth, “we’re trapped in the safe room at the end of complex ‘B.’”

“We’ll be right there,” the Senator answered. “Are you contaminated?”

Sudden coughing caught Ahsoka’s attention. She and Rex glanced over to see two troopers with their helmets off, grasping their throats and coughing. This virus acted fast.

She sighed. “I’m afraid so.” She hung up.

“Alright, everyone,” said Rex, removing his helmet. Sealing it didn’t matter much anymore, so the others followed his lead. “Listen up.” Coric, Ross, and the two other clones circled up around him and Ahsoka. “Things don’t look good.”

“That’s an understatement,” Ross said. Coric nudged him.

“There’s a chance – however small – that we’ll survive this,” Rex said, his voice full of authority. “But even if we don’t, we have a duty to make sure this plague doesn’t reach anywhere outside of this lab. That means we gotta find every droid in this kriffing place and blast them to bits.”

“There can’t be that many left, right?” Ahsoka said. “We destroyed a _lot_ when we busted in here.”

“I don’t think there’s more than a few teams,” Rex nodded. “Once the Senator gets here with whatever other men are in the facility, we’re going to go out there and go hunting. We can only hope that Skywalker and Kenobi can scrounge up a cure and get back here before things get too out of hand.”

One of the clones started having a coughing fit again and Ross looked anxiously toward Ahsoka. She gave him her best ‘it’ll be okay’ smile. She admired Rex for being able to make things sound so simple when they were anything but. For giving the men a purpose to work toward in order to keep their minds off of what could easily be their impending death. She raised her commlink to her mouth.

“Senator Amidala, where are you?” They needed to get moving soon. There was no telling how long everyone would be able to keep going after they started showing symptoms.

“We’re right outside your safety room,” the Senator answered.

“Can you get the door open?”

There was a pause.

Then, a loud buzz came from behind. Ahsoka turned to see the doors sliding vertically open, revealing Senator Amidala and Representative Binks in full-body hazmat suits, accompanied by a few other clone troopers that must have been with them when the doors sealed. They were all slightly obscured by a blue fog that filled the entirety of the outside corridor, though it flowed into the safe room the moment it had the ability to do so.

The Senator and the Representative stepped into the room. Amidala put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Ahsoka.”

She was starting to have a hard time being the only one keeping her optimism in check. She couldn’t carry the weight of all of their worries for very long. “Don’t worry about us, Senator,” she assured her, looking up into the older woman’s soft, brown eyes. “We still have a job to do.”

“There aren’t very many droids left,” said Senator Amidala, her voice slightly sharp as it came through her helmet’s speakers. “We saw some heading toward the south entrance.”

“As long as we’re able, we’ll help you destroy those droids before they breach the compound,” Ahsoka vowed. Beside her, Rex stepped forward and handed the Senator his DC-15.

She took it from him. “You take the north corridor,” she said, “and we’ll take the south.” Behind her, Representative Binks made a pair of fists and looked determined.

Rex slipped his helmet onto his head. The rest of the clones did the same. “Coric, take a couple of men and go with them. The rest of you – with me and the Commander.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

It was as good a plan as any. Ahsoka just hoped Anakin would manage to find a cure before this all got any worse.

* * *

Rex rushed down the dark corridor just behind Ahsoka, blaster pistol drawn and at the ready. He’d – very reluctantly – given his second pistol to Representative Binks, as the Gungan had no other weapon and he couldn’t let him go into a combat situation without one. The last time he’d run into the Gungan – on Mimban – he’d had to give him a blaster due to just how outnumbered they were. And to stop him from wielding a lightsaber. He’d held his own okay, but that didn’t mean that giving the clumsy Representative a gun for the second time didn’t make him nervous.

“There they are!” shouted Ross, pointing ahead.

Indeed, a small group of five droids was patrolling the hallway just ahead of them. From somewhere nearby, blaster fire erupted. The second group must have engaged droids trying to breach the facility. They needed to get over there.

“Follow me!” Ahsoka ordered, igniting her lightsaber and surging forward.

The droids finally spotted them and turned, taking aim with their blasters and opening fire. Ahsoka deflected the opening volley of shots into one of the droids before spinning and cutting a second one in half at the waist. The droids began to panic, backing up toward the end of the corridor. Rex and Ross opened fire, taking out the droids in the rear while Ahsoka cut the last remaining droid in half.

They ran around the corner to come upon a circular room with a ladder in the center. It was filled with dead droids, smoke curling upwards from their limp bodies. From across the room, he saw Senator Amidala, Representative Binks, and a few other troopers swarm into the now mostly empty room. Rex glanced up in time to see the legs of one droid disappear up the ladder and into a hatch. He rushed forward, blaster pistol raised, and peered upwards just as Senator Amidala did the same.

“Stop!” he ordered.

“Don’t open that hatch,” Amidala said.

The droid was at the top of the ladder, its thin head inches from the airtight hatch above it. It looked down at them, then pointed its blaster upwards.

“Ha! Too late,” it blustered. Then, it squeezed off a single shot.

Rex would’ve despaired, but it turned out it didn’t matter. The red blaster bolt bounced off the hatch and rocketed around in the enclosed space and hit the droid in its chest. It crumpled, releasing the ladder and falling in a heap at Rex’s feet, its blaster dropping atop it with a thud. Everyone crowded around.

“Well, that’s that then,” Ahsoka said, deactivating her lightsaber and coming to stand beside Rex.

“There’s – probably more elsewhere,” Coric surmised, stifling a cough. “We should check the other entrance as well.”

“Agreed,” Ahsoka nodded. She was still going strong, but Rex couldn’t help noticing how bright her blue eyes were in contrast with the dark circles that bordered them.

As Senator Amidala led the others down another hallway, circling around to the second hatch, Rex placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, drawing her to the back of the group.

“How’re you holding up, kid?” he asked. She was the smallest. She was a Jedi, so she might outlast some of them, but she wasn’t invincible.

Ahsoka sighed. “I’ve . . . been better,” she admitted – something he was almost surprised by. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a railspeeder. But I can still fight.” She looked up, and he saw the old fire was still lit behind her eyes.

He patted her back. “That’s the spirit, kid.”

“What about you?”

Rex wasn’t doing too bad just yet, all things considered. His skin was clammy and a thin layer of cold sweat had broken out all over his body, but he wasn’t aching too badly and he hadn’t developed a cough like Coric and some of the others had yet, either. “I could be worse,” he said. “I’m not sure if I want to wait for this to get worse or get blasted by one of the droids in here.”

“Stop _talking_ like that,” Ahsoka scowled. “I told you Master Skywalker’s probably out there searching for a cure right now. He’ll get back here and save us.”

“I hope you’re right. We don’t have much time. Why are you so optimistic about this?”

The Togruta’s determined look faded. “I feel . . . guilty,” she said after a moment. “It was my fault everyone in the safe room got infected. I should have ordered you to close the doors as soon as everyone was in.” 

“Ahsoka,” Rex said. “Coric and I would have _never_ shut the door on you. Even if you ordered us to. We don’t leave people behind.”

Ahsoka didn’t say anything and Rex wasn’t sure he’d quite gotten through to her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Ma’am, I . . . I just want you to know . . .” he cleared his throat. “If we don’t make it out of this, it’s been an honor fighting beside you. There’s no one I’d rather have as my commanding officer.”

“Rex.” Ahsoka suddenly looked scared. “I –”

“Rollies inbound!” shouted Ross.

The group halted and Rex and Ahsoka ran to the front, their conversation instantly swept aside, their weapons held at the ready. Sure enough, a pair of droidekas had rounded a corner ahead of them and were already unfurling, their shields springing into place.

“Take cover!” Rex bellowed.

But there wasn’t really anywhere to go. They couldn’t retreat without putting their backs to the droids and practically running into the slaughter. There was no debris or dead droids to take cover behind. They were stuck.

A flurry blaster bolts zoomed over Ahsoka’s head and struck the two troopers behind her.

* * *

They were too exposed.

Ahsoka deflected as many blaster bolts as she could, but the two droidekas were going to overwhelm her before long. Already, two shots had slipped past her, striking two of her men. She rushed forward, deflecting and dodging incoming fire. She leaped up onto one of the walls, dashed over to the opposite one, and pushed off once more, landing atop one of the droids.

_Quickly, now. Hurry!_

Ahsoka switched off her lightsaber and lowered the emitter past the droid’s shield, then switched it on again, cutting at the tinny’s rounded head.

“This-a help!”

“Jar Jar, no!”

A blaster bolt hit Ahsoka’s ‘saber, causing her to flinch, cutting open the entire droid beneath her. Half a second later, she jumped onto the other droideka and repeated the process; switching off her lightsaber, placing it inside the shield, and switching it on again, slicing the droid in half. She jumped to the ground and looked up.

Senator Amidala and Representative Binks were in a tangle on the ground. Had she accidentally deflected Jar Jar’s blast into them? Horror coursed through her veins and she willed her aching limbs to move, rushing forward to meet them. “Senator!” she crouched by the woman’s side as she struggled to pick herself up.

“Senator,” Coric said as he leaned down to inspect her, his tone grave, “your suit’s been compromised.”

He was right.

One of the oxygen tubes that traveled from Senator Amidala’s helmet to pack on her back had come loose, opening a small hole near the breathing unit. She gasped upon seeing the truth for herself.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Ahsoka fretted. She hadn’t hit her, but she had still failed to protect her all the same.

_Just like with the safe room. I’m failing everyone when it matters most._

The Senator reached up and removed her helmet. “Don’t blame yourself,” she said, her eyes kind and voice soft. “These things . . . tend to happen in a warzone.” She dropped the clear, bubble-like helmet onto the ground and started walking again. “Come on. We still have to stop the droids from breaching this facility.”

Ahsoka had no choice but to stand once more and follow her and the clones.

“There . . .” Ross broke off as a bought of coughing seized him. “. . . There can’t be that many droids left. Right?”

“I don’t – I don’t think so,” sputtered Coric. “Maybe another squad. If that.”

“Good . . . I don’t think I can keep this up for much longer.”

Ahsoka’s men were dying. And there was nothing she could do about it. They needed to end this soon – all this activity probably wasn’t helping their conditions. She stalked to the front of the group, lightsaber deactivated but gripped tightly in her hand. They _had_ to be close.

_It’s been an honor fighting beside you._

_Stop it!_

She rounded the next corner and looked on. Ahead of her was another exit room. In the center was another ladder leading to the second hatch. A loud buzzing registered through her montrals and she saw sparks flying down from inside the tunnel. One droid was climbing the ladder. That meant another was already up there cutting through.

“There they are!” Ahsoka ran, igniting her lightsaber before reaching up and cutting the droid open in two swings; one for the legs, one for the torso. Then, she reached out with the Force and yanked the second droid down towards her. It fell, crying out briefly before she swung her lightsaber a third time and sliced the droid in half.

Then her legs gave out.

Groaning, she leaned heavily on the ladder for support. This virus was really getting to her. It had just come on _so fast_. Her breaths came out in gasps. That had really taken the wind out of her.

“Ahsoka!” It was the Senator. She heard the others run up behind her.

“I’m . . . I’m alright,” she lied.

“We should get back to the saferoom,” Rex said. “We –” he broke off into a short cough. “– can rest there.”

“I agree,” said Senator Amidala. “We should try and contact Anakin and Master Kenobi and tell them we’ve secured the facility.”

“Lead on, Senator.”

Ahsoka let go of the ladder, took a step, and immediately fell to one knee. She tried to get up but suddenly found her legs were shaking too badly for that. Someone grabbed her upper arm and her shoulder and helped her to her feet.

“I’ll assist you, Commander.” It was Rex.

“I can walk.”

“No. You can’t.”

“Rex, let me –”

“Are you going to order me to let you go?” he asked.

“. . . No.”

“Okay.” He shifted, leaning down so she could put an arm around his neck. He kept one hand on her shoulder. “Then let’s get going.”

There was no arguing with him, so Ahsoka let him support her as their beleaguered group trudged back down to the safe room. On the way, one of the troopers collapsed and didn’t get up. Coric stopped to check on him.

“He’s gone,” he reported around another bought of coughing. There were only four clones left: Rex, Coric, Ross, and one of the men Senator Amidala had brought with her. They all weren’t going to make it much longer.

After some time trudging through dark hallways filled with blue mist, they made it back to the safe room. Not that it was really safe anymore. Jar Jar – the only one of them that hadn’t been infected – pressed the control panel and the doors slid open, allowing them all to stumble inside and collapse over various tables and equipment that had been strewn across the floor. The place was sill lit solely by red emergency lights, casting harsh shadows and grim, bloody light over them all. Amid the coughing and groans, Senator Amidala managed to stand.

“Ahsoka,” she said, gently. Ahsoka looked into her face. Amidala coughed every few moments. A spiderweb of black veins covered her skin, and her eyes were distant and glassy. “we should try to contact Anakin. Can you stand?”

Rex had finally released her, allowing her to slide against a table near the door before trudging off to check on his men, sliding his helmet off and letting it fall to the floor. His skin was paler than she’d ever seen it and dark circles ringed his eyes. A maze of blue veins stood out on his face.

“I . . . I think so,” she coughed. Drawing on the Force for strength, Ahsoka slowly rose to her feet.

“Over here, Senator,” Coric said, beckoning them over. He was standing beside a small control panel – the same one Ross had used to determine that there was a breach in the room. How long ago was that? It was hard to think straight. “I’ve got – a working holotransmitter here. Signal’s spotty. Keep it – keep it brief.”

Ahsoka limped after Senator Amidala, her muscles aching more than ever. This could be the last time she would ever see her Master. When they reach him, Coric pressed a button on the panel and a hologram was projected in front of them. In was Anakin. He sat at the console of a ship that was probably the _Twilight_ , looking angry and worried. His blue form wavered slightly.

“Master,” she choked out, “can you hear me?” He noticed them. Suddenly, his anger turned to fear and shock. Ahsoka realized she must look absolutely terrible. If she looked anything like Rex and Senator Amidala, she must have been an awful sight. Anakin glanced at someone just outside of the hologram’s view and said something. There was no sound; they couldn’t hear him. Ahsoka continued, hoping he could hear her. “We destroyed all the battle droids inside the compound, Master.” She wavered slightly, and Senator Amidala grabbed her around the shoulders, holding her steady. “Naboo is safe from further contamination. I repeat, Naboo is safe.” Ahsoka broke into a fit of painful, body-racking coughs. In the hologram, Anakin leaned forward, as though he wanted to somehow reach out through the hologram and pull them both through.

“Promise me that no one will ever open this bunker.” Senator Amidala’s jaw was set, and there was a deep sadness in her eyes that Ahsoka couldn’t quite understand. “Goodbye, Anakin. I . . .” she coughed Welty.

Then, Anakin’s image flickered and winked out.

“I lost the signal,” Coric murmured. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

“No!”

The instant the transmission cut out, Anakin was on his feet, storming out of the Twilight’s cockpit.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, standing. He didn’t reply. “Anakin!”

Anakin could barely think straight. They had the cure. They _had_ the reeksa root. They just needed to get it back to Naboo and he could save them all. But they couldn’t do that with the crazy laser system over Iego. He tore through the ship, walking so quickly he was almost running.

Padmé.

Ahsoka.

Rex.

He would _not_ let them die.

He reached the exit and slammed his mechanical fist into the control panel so hard he almost broke it. The ramp lowered, revealing a crowd of onlookers who had come to see how they had made it back in one piece. As he stormed down the ramp, Anakin heard Obi-Wan approaching behind him.

He needed a plan.

“We’ll borrow a power converter from Jaybo and reprogram it to feed our –”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “ _Slow down._ ”

“Slow down?” he was nearly hysterical. What the hell was Obi-Wan talking about? He rounded on him. “Slow down? You saw them, Master. They’re _dying!_ ”

Anakin’s former Master, calm as ever, descended the ramp. “A great leap forward often requires first taking two steps back.”

They didn’t need Jedi wisdom right now, they needed action.

“And sometimes,” Anakin said, “all it requires is the will to jump.”

“At least hear me out on this,” Obi-Wan pleaded. “I want to save them as much as you do –” Somehow Anakin doubted that. “– but if we fly recklessly into the unknown without a proper plan, we’ll simply end up as dead as all those other pilots. And any hope of a cure will die with us.”

Anakin forced himself to unclench his fists. His entire body was tense, screaming at him to _do something._

But he couldn’t.

Obi-Wan was right. As usual.

“Okay,” he said. “What’s your plan?”

Obi-Wan clasped his shoulder. “We need to talk to the locals. Figure out if anyone was here before the activation of the Separatists’ security system. Then, we find a weakness and exploit it.”

“Simple.”

“Smart.”

“Whatever,” Anakin shook his head. “Let’s just get moving.”

“I’m with you, Anakin. Always.”

* * *

Rex crouched beside the last of the men that Senator Amidala and Representative Binks had brought with them when they appeared outside the safe room. His helmet sat on the ground behind him, all but forgotten. He probably wasn’t going to be needing it much longer.

“Hey, trooper, you still with us?” he muttered. “Trooper?” He tapped on the man’s helmet. No response.

He sighed.

“What a waste.”

Rex glanced up. Senator Amidala was gazing over at the dead clone, pausing in her efforts to drag a wet cloth across Ross’ forehead, who had been seized by a violent bought of coughs that had him doubled up in pain. Representative Binks stood over them both, his hands curled into nervous fists as he paced, clearly unsure of what he could do. There really wasn’t anything.

Rex coughed into his fist. The blue haze that filled the room contrasted with the red emergency lights, creating a light purple fog that stung his eyes. “With all due respect, Senator,” he said, his voice bitter. “It’s what these men were born to do.” He grabbed a sheet from a table nearby and placed it over his dead brother, straightening and turning to face her.

She looked away. “I hope that their sacrifice brings us closer to peace.”

Ahsoka coughed, pulling herself to her feet and leaning against what looked like a power generator. She had been on her knees next to Coric, who had propped himself up next to the generator as best he could. She looked terrible. The dark circles under her eyes had somehow gotten even darker, giving her a much more sunken look. A patchwork of black veins spread out from her eyes all over her face. He could even see several tracks extending down her neck and onto her upper chest. How she was still standing, Rex had no idea, but she shouldn’t be. He began to walk over.

Something was . . . wrong. About to go wrong.

He could feel it . . .

“It – _will_ , Padmé,” Ahsoka said weakly as he approached. She coughed again. “You must . . . believe that . . .” Her eyes rolled up into her head.

She was going down.

“Ahsoka!” Senator Amidala gasped, rushing forward with Representative Binks. Coric tried to reach for her but only succeeded in unbalancing himself and sprawling onto the floor. He didn’t get up.

Rex – adrenaline suddenly spiking as fear and worry consumed him – vaulted the power generator and reached her first.

He caught the Togruta in his arms, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her waist. Her head lolled alarmingly, headtails flopping over her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung slightly open. Rex sunk to the ground, leaning against the same generator that Ahsoka had propped herself up on. “It’s okay, Senator,” he said. “I’ve got her. See to the men.”

What was left of them.

Amidala nodded and returned to Ross. Binks, meanwhile, bent down and grabbed Coric.

“Here! Messa help!” The Gungan placed Coric back where he had been leaning before, surprisingly gentle. Rex knew that, for all his clumsiness and bluster, the Representative’s heart was in the right place. He hoped he’d be alright after all this was over and they were dead.

Coric coughed. “Thanks – Representative.” Jar Jar nodded vigorously before lumbering off. Coric glanced at Rex and Ahsoka. “I’m . . . I’m sorry, sir. I wish I could’ve helped.”

“You’re in no fit state for that.” Rex coughed. “None of us are.”

“Still . . . I’m the medic.”

“In times like this, I don’t think that counts.”

Ahsoka stirred in Rex’s arms. Her nearly black eyelids fluttered for a moment, then slowly opened, like a cautious sunrise. “R-Rex? What happened? My . . . _everything_ hurts . . .”

“You blacked out, Ahsoka,” Rex said. His voice was rougher than usual. Talking scratched at his throat. His heartbeat was faster than it should be, but was that adrenaline, the sickness, or fear?

Fear that Ahsoka was going to die in his arms.

“I’m . . . sorry,” Ahsoka coughed weakly.

“For what, ma’am?” Coric asked. “Last I checked, passing out – because you have a deadly virus isn’t really your fault.”

“Should’ve – ordered you to close the door on me. Saved yourselves. We're all - dying . . .”

It was impossible to see Coric’s expression under his helmet, but he let out a splutter that had nothing to do with his illness. “You know – we’d never do that to you, Commander. Don’t you?”

“That’s what _I_ said,” Rex muttered.

“Don’t want . . .” Ahsoka trailed off as another bought of coughs took her. “Don’t want you to . . . sacrifice yourselves for me. Not like . . . Teth.”

Rex and Coric looked at each other.

_Ouch_.

“You should get some rest, littl’un,” Rex said, patting Ahsoka gently on the head, right in between her montrals. There wasn’t much he could say to that. He appreciated the gesture, but he didn’t want her to get carried away and fling herself into danger to maybe save one or two of them at any given turn. That wasn’t how this was supposed to work.

Then again, the way things were looking right now, it wasn’t going to ever be an issue again.

Ahsoka made a strange cooing noise. Rex could hear phlegm in her throat as the air left it. She closed her eyes again, though instead of letting her head hang, she tucked it against Rex’s shoulder. Her breathing became more rhythmic, though she let out a small cough every now and then.

“We’re not gonna make it much longer,” Coric muttered.

“No,” Rex said. “We just have to hope she’s right and Skywalker’s on his way . . . If not, we did our best. Naboo is safe.”

“It’s been an honor, sir.”

“You too, Sergeant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter I've posted (I haven't really been keeping track of word counts). This is a bit of a downer - everyone is sad and/or dying.
> 
> You get Anakin's POV; surprise! Poor guy. It's like he has the fate of the galaxy resting on his shoulders or something . . .


	5. The Quarantine Zone

**Underground facility, Naboo**

“Commander?” someone said. Someone far away. “Commander!”

Ahsoka’s eyes, though they felt like they had weights over them, slowly fluttered open. Someone – _a clone_ – was lifting her up. Her back touched something soft. She was staring upwards towards a bright light. She squinted.

“R-Rex?”

“No, ma’am,” said the clone. “It’s Koho.”

Ahsoka tried to sit up, but found she couldn’t; it was a struggle just to turn her head. Still, that didn’t stop her from trying. Alarm shot through her. “Where’s Rex?” she demanded, even though everything in her body ached. “Where’s Coric? And Ross? And Padmé?”

“Commander, please!” Koho urged, grabbing one shoulder. “You’re too sick to move; you need to lie still!”

“But the others. Did they –?”

“What’s going on here?” Another gloved hand grabbed Ahsoka’s other shoulder and forced her to lie flat. “Commander, he’s right; you need to be _still_.”

“Rex . . .”

There was a laugh. “Wrong again. It’s Denal. Koho – go back and handle the others.” He was coming into focus now; the two thick diagonal lines under his visor were unmistakable. “The Captain’s okay, though. So are the others. According to Boro and the army of medical droids we’ve got here, everyone who’s still alive will make a full recovery.”

“Who’s – here?” Ahsoka gasped. “How’d you – get in?”

“Generals Skywalker and Kenobi are on their way,” Denal explained. “They found the cure. Koho, Mixer, Redeye, Charger, Boro, and I were sent here to get you out and start treatment. We’ve got a team of medical droids with us and gunships are waiting topside to get you all back to the _Resolute_ for recovery. As for how we got in . . . Well, Mixer got us into one of the rooms that was still sealed with an explosive charge.”

Ahsoka almost had a heart attack. “ _Explosives?"_

“That’s what I said,” Denal laughed. “But he told me he knew how to pack it right so that only that room would be breached. And it worked out. We set up an air-scrubber as a buffer zone between the room we entered and the rest of the facility. Then we sealed our suits and came in to retrieve you lot. You were the worst off, so I’m taking you out first. As it was, Koho and Redeye had to pry you from the Captain’s arms; he was _not_ about to let you go unless he knew you’d be alright.”

Ahsoka only then realized that they were moving through hallways. _Rex didn’t want to let me go?_ She filed that information away in her brain for later. “How – close was it?”

Denal glanced away. His tone was no longer quite so upbeat. “Kid, if we didn’t have a cure, you’d have been dead in an hour.”

“Oh . . .”

Denal steered the hoverstretcher she was lying on through a door and into a makeshift antechamber before pausing. There was a ‘whoosh’ and Ahsoka felt relief wash over her exhausted body as all the blue smoke around them disappeared. Then, she was moving out through a second pair of doors and into a larger room.

Above her, she could see _daylight._ The Naboo sun was shining in through a large hole in the ceiling of the room.

Denal patted one of Ahsoka’s boots. “Good luck, Commander.” She heard him press a button on the hoverstretcher and suddenly she was floating higher into the air. The sunlight felt so warm on her cold skin. Hours down in the sealed laboratory combined with the chills brought on by the virus had left her starved for warmth. She hadn’t even realized it until she felt natural light again.

Above her, there was another pair of clones waiting to receive her, along with a 2-1B surgical droid. She didn’t recognize either of them. Their armor was blue, which meant they were probably a part of the 501st, but it wasn’t the deep shade of navy that most of Rex’s men wore. Their coloration was a much lighter shade; sky blue, Ahsoka decided.

“Who – are you?”

As one of the clones pulled her stretcher out from the hole, she noticed the insignia on his chestplate; a series of black lines that curved around in a circular pattern. “I’m CL-nine-six-three-two, ma’am,” said the clone guiding her. “Lieutenant Trap.” He gestured to the clone next to him. “This is CT-nine-five-eight-six: Ox. We’re from Tango Company.”

“Are you alright, ma’am?” the other trooper, Ox, asked.

“I . . . I’ve been better,” Ahsoka sighed.

The medical droid brushed past both troopers and began working over her. “Pardon me,” it said in its warbling voice. “I must see that the patient is stabilized.”

“Yeah, yeah. Do your thing, clunky,” Ox said, waving him off. A few other clones with similar markings to Trap and Ox walked into view – from where exactly, Ahsoka couldn’t see. It took too much effort to move her head.

“We’ve got more coming up,” said one of the men, a trooper with a pair of diagonal stripes across his chestplate.

A moment later, a second stretcher appeared, bearing Ross.

Ahsoka felt a prick in her arm and tensed. She looked down to see that the medical droid that had been hovering over her had pressed a needle into her arm.

“My apologies,” said the droid. “I am simply administering the cure.”

By the time Ahsoka had focused on the hole again, Coric, Rex, and Senator Amidala had all be lifted up out of the facility and were being treated by medical droids. Then, Denal appeared over the edge, holding onto a repel line that Ox had lowered for him. A moment later, Jar Jar scrambled up as well, allowing himself to be helped to his feet by Trap and one of the other troopers.

And then Anakin and Master Kenobi were there among them. Anakin went straight to Padmé’s side. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. How long had they known each other that he’d go to her before Ahsoka – his own Padawan?

“It’s good to see you Ahsoka,” said Master Kenobi standing over her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You – too, Master Kenobi,” she breathed.

“I am sorry we were not able to get here sooner,” Kenobi said, frowning. “Are these men all that made it?”

“Yes.” Sadness at all the lives lost washed over her. “Just Rex and Ross and Coric.”

Kenobi squeezed her shoulder. “Their sacrifices are not in vain.”

And he was gone, moving along to speak to Jar Jar. Ahsoka hoped he was right. They _had_ sealed the facility and stopped all the droids, so at the very least, they’d saved Naboo from destruction. Six lives for 4.5 billion. That was more than a fair trade. It didn’t make their deaths weigh any lighter on Ahsoka’s conscience. She felt herself begin to move again and she was hovered over into a LAAT/i that had landed nearby, just alongside Senator Amidala. It must have been where all the clones came from.

Anakin appeared at her side. “You did a fantastic job today, Snips,” he told her. Their Training Bond was alight with all sorts of feelings: relief, pride, happiness, and plenty more warm-and-fuzzy thoughts.

She gave him a smile, trying to channel all her Jedi humility. It was hard not to swell with pride and revel in her Master’s kind words and feelings. “All – thanks to your training, Master.”

Anakin smirked. “Yeah, you’re right,” he said, folding his arms and leaning back. “I probably _do_ deserve most of the credit.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, still smiling. She still couldn’t move her head.

“But not all of it.”

“Good thing,” Ahsoka said, “I know you don’t mean – everything you say.”

“Pilot,” Anakin called, stepping back and looking over toward the cockpit, “get these two out of here.”

“Thank you – Master.”

Anakin gave her one last reassuring smile, and then the gunship’s doors slid shut and they were taking off. Ahsoka closed her eyes and tried to relax. After an ordeal like that, it was hard.

* * *

Rex awoke in a bunk that was not his. It took him a moment to get his bearings.

_Right. The Blue Shadow Virus._

He, Ahsoka, Coric, and Ross were confined to an isolated wing of the 501st’s GAR barracks. They were back on Coruscant. Had been for the last seven days.

Rex sat up and glanced around. Everyone was sleeping in beds set into the walls of their fairly small, metal room. It was a wonder none of them had gone stir crazy yet, but they had all helped each other cope. He, Coric, and Ross were all dressed in their blacks. Ahsoka still wore her customary Jedi outfit. He was glad to see that the black veins that had crisscrossed her torso and face had faded – almost invisible now. Her closed eyes were still unnaturally dark, however. It was good to see her on the mend. His men were in similar states of recovery. They weren’t as pale as they had been, and the blue lines that crossed their own faces had faded as well. They’d already been in quarantine ever since they’d emerged from the underground facility on Naboo, with the only company they’d been allowed to receive being from droids and clone medical officers in full hazmat gear.

Senator Amidala had been treated on Naboo. She was a Senator – she had the option to recover in luxury.

He bet General Skywalker managed to visit her. Whatever that meant.

Rex slid his legs off his bunk and stood, walking over to stand beside Ahsoka. She had shifted in her uneasy sleep; one of her arms and half her head was hanging over the side of the bunk. He took hold of the Togruta’s wrist with one hand and held the side of her head with the other. As gently as he could, he lifted her back into a more comfortable sleeping position.

“Rex . . .ter?” Was she awake? No – her eyes were still closed and she continued to mutter to herself. “No . . . Ince . . . Vere . . . no . . .”

_Shit._

_She still dreams about all that? She remembers them?_

She was having a nightmare.

Rex leaned down next to Ahsoka’s bunk and placed a hand on her shoulder. He shook her gently.

It didn’t take much.

The Togruta’s eyes shot open and she bolted upright, knocking her head against the low ceiling above her. She cried out in pain and flopped back onto the bed, clutching her forehead just below her montrals. Rex flinched and instinctively drew back.

“I’m sorry, kid. I-I didn’t mean –”

“Rex?” Ahsoka’s dim eyes found his and slowly focused on him. She was still rubbing her head. “ _Ow_ . . . I thought it was just part of . . . Never mind. Why did you wake me up?”

He settled back into a sitting position beside her. “You were, uh, muttering.”

“What did you hear?” Her eyes were wide. She looked as though she were afraid of what he might say.

Rex glanced around. Coric and Ross were still asleep. He doubted Ahsoka would appreciate him letting it slip to the others about the nightmares she was having. She needn’t have worried, though. Nightmares were something clones understood. “You said my name. Well, actually, you said ‘Rexter.’ Then ‘no.’ then, you started muttering the names of the boys we lost on JanFathal. Ince and Vere.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t know all that still bothered you.” It still bothered him, of course, but that was completely different. He knew their deaths hadn’t been his fault, but they had still been so young, even for clones. And then, of course, there had been all the confusion over clones being slaves to the Jedi.

He still hadn’t quite figured that one out, but now wasn’t the time to consider it further.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and laid back, sighing. “It . . . it does still bother me.”

“You’ve seen brothers die before. A lot, actually, since then.”

“It felt different,” Ahsoka said. “I don’t know how to explain it. I talked to them, knew their names, felt their personalities. And then Master Altis told me that making soldiers out of clones was just wrong; that we were using you as slaves. That just made me feel worse about it. Now every time I see clones die, that’s all I can think about; how none of you have a choice. Matchstick and Tag . . . Cameron, Lucky, and Flesh on Maridun . . . It always bothers me.”

Rex was silent for a moment. She certainly still had a knack for saying things no one else wanted to. “I think about it too,” he said. Then, he sighed. He might as well tell her why. “Something happened on Christophsis. Before you came along.”

“What happened?”

“Cody, Skywalker, Kenobi, and I had a plan to ambush most of the droids’ main forces,” he explained. “We set up in two towers along one of the city’s main road with heavy guns. The Seps had no idea we were there, so they would just march down the main road right into our line of fire and get torn to pieces. Everything was going according to plan. Right up until the last second. The droids split their forces and ambushed us inside the towers. We lost a lot of men and Hawk had to come in and bail us out. Cody and I did some digging and decided that the only explanation for a counterattack like that was that we had a traitor in our midst. One of our brothers had betrayed us.”

“What?” Ahsoka gasped. “A clone betrayed you?”

“For the Separatists, yeah,” Rex nodded, tiredly. “We found out that one of Cody’s sergeants, Slick, had been feeding information to the enemy. We caught him, but only after he took out our entire vehicle depot.”

“So _that’s_ why you guys were so stuck when I arrived,” Ahsoka said, understanding dawning on her.

“That’s right. When we asked Slick why he turned, he said he’d done it because he’d come to believe that the Jedi were the real enemy. That they kept us subservient; enslaved. He told us we were blind and that he betrayed the Republic because he loved his brothers. Some of the things Master Altis talked about made me think about what Slick said. Makes me wonder if there wasn’t some truth to what he was on about, even if his methods were wrong.”

“What happened to him?”

“Imprisonment, I believe,” Rex said. “On Coruscant. On Kamino. Somewhere else. I don’t know. And I don’t know if or when he’s getting out. Honestly, I’m surprised the punishment wasn’t harsher.”

Ahsoka was quiet for a moment. “Now do you see why I wanted you to shut the door on me?”

Rex’s brow furrowed. “No.”

“I’m a Jedi,” Ahsoka said. “It’s my duty to protect everyone in the galaxy – especially innocent people who’ve been dealt a bad hand. That sounds like you guys to me. I spend practically all my time around you. I don’t want you to die for me.”

“We don’t want _you_ to die for _us_ ,” Rex countered. “Jedi and clones aren’t all that dissimilar. Our duty is to protect the innocent, too. In addition to the Jedi. I appreciate you doing your best to look out for us. So do the others. But we don’t want your sacrifice. You’re . . . You’re important to me, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka looked almost stunned. Her montrals became more vividly striped. _Blushing._ “I’m important to you?”

“To us,” Rex corrected at the speed of light, his own cheeks flushing. He wondered how exactly he could explain this. “Especially to those of us who have been around a while. To Coric, Nax, Del, Attie, Zeer, Ridge. To _me_. We know that you go out of your way to make us feel human.”

“Because you _are_ human.”

“Not everyone sees it that way,” Rex said. “You know that by now. People like Chairman Cho. Even some of the Jedi. I’ve heard of some clones fighting with Jedi that just saw them as biological machines. General Unduli, for example. Gree says that for all she’s an excellent tactician and planner, she’s not very social with the men. Doesn’t speak to them much outside of giving orders or talking strategy.

“That . . . might just be how she is around everyone,” Ahsoka said, smiling a little.

“Fair enough,” Rex allowed, chuckling. “Still, that’s why we appreciate it when you treat us like we’re people.”

“What about Skyguy?”

“That’s . . . different,” Rex explained. “He treats us well, but he’s still the general. You’re a –”

“Commander.” She raised an eyebrow.

“You might not realize it, but that’s a big difference for a clone. Even if you’re still a Jedi.”

“I see,” Ahsoka said slowly, considering his words. “I didn’t realize that’s what you all thought of me.”

“We trust you, kid,” Rex said. “You might be reckless, but you try your best. And that’s good enough for us.”

She nodded. “Okay,” she said, smiling brightly up at him. “Thanks, Rex.”

“Anytime, littl’un.”

“M’I interrupting something?” Rex and Ahsoka both glanced up. Denal was standing in the doorway in full armor, his arms folded over his chestplate.

“Denal?” Ahsoka said. “Aren’t we supposed to be in quarantine?”

The clone stepped inside and pulled off his helmet. “The doctors have been persuaded to let you go a day early. You’re not contagious anymore, so a certain someone decided to spring you for some social time.” He gave Ahsoka a look. “Didn’t know you had friends in such high places, Commander.”

Ahsoka looked as confused as Rex did.

“What do you mean?”

Denal turned toward the door. “Come on in.” He stepped aside, allowing none other than Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora to step into their quarantine room, followed closely by Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard.

“Riyo?” Ahsoka asked, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting you all out, of course,” said the Senator. She held out her arms and made to step further into the room, clearly looking for a hug, but Fox held her back.

“Senator, I would advise against physical contact,” he said, sounding mildly exasperated. He probably hadn’t volunteered to come along but knew that he couldn’t let the Senator walk around without a guard.

“What the hell’s going on here?” asked Ross, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up. The kid had dyed his hair a deep red and styled it so that it stood up in spikes.

Coric stirred as well, awakened by the sudden influx of new voices and their volume. “I, er . . . thought the point of quarantine was that no one was allowed to see us. Hey, Denal.”

“Yo.”

“Apparently,” Rex said, “we’re being sprung early thanks to the Senator, here.”

“Against several people’s better judgment,” muttered Fox, who’s arms were folded over his chestplate. Rex couldn’t see his face, but he bet the other clone was frowning.

“If you’re here to spring us out,” Ahsoka said, raising one brow, “where exactly are we going?”

“Well,” said the Senator, grinning, “Jek told me about a place that clones frequent that I’ve been wanting to see for some time now. Seventy-Nine’s, I believe it’s called.”

Rex gaped. Coric nearly fell out of his bunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was today years old when I learned that weeks in Star Wars are only 5 days. Wack.
> 
> The rescue squad are the real MVPs here. Denal is the chill older bro, Mixer's a mad lad, Koho has a big heart, and Boro's just trying to fill in for Coric. Redeye and Charger are no slouches either, but I couldn't fit everyone into a relatively short scene like that. Anyway, you've met them both before and you'll meet them again.
> 
> The Tango Company boy make their first appearance. Riyo makes her return with Fox in tow; huh.
> 
> Next time, the gang goes to 79s to wind down.


	6. Neon Night

**Surface level, Coruscant**

The fact that little Senator Chuchi wanted to take everyone to 79s really seemed to throw the boys for a loop. It took everyone an hour to get released and grab their gear. Ahsoka got her lightsaber back. Rex, Coric, and Ross retrieved their armor and kitted up. Rex got his DC-17s because he “wasn’t about to go to Seventy-Nine’s with a Padawan and a Senator in tow without them.”

“Wow,” said Ross upon stepping out of the barracks for the first time in almost a week and a half. “Being quarantined really fucked our sleep schedule up, huh?” He was right, of course. The world they had emerged into was bright, yes, but not because of the sun. Flashing signs, speeder headlights, and illuminated displays and windows cast a multicolored glow over almost anything the eye could see.

Fox nudged Ross in the shoulder as they began walking down the street. “Hey,” he scolded, nodding towards Riyo, “watch your language.”

Ahsoka laughed.

“Oh, come now,” said Riyo, waving her hand dismissively. “I’ve heard much worse than that. I’m a politician, remember?”

“Doesn’t mean you have to hear it, ma’am.”

Riyo rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Commander Fox, _I’ve_ said worse when I was a schoolgirl.”

“I still say worse,” Ahsoka chuckled, “and I’m a Jedi.”

“Aren’t you both technically still schoolgirls?” Coric deadpanned.

Ahsoka snorted. “Jedi don’t count.”

“Not if I’m in the Senate,” Riyo pointed out.

“Touché.”

The small group walked down the side streets of Coruscant’s upper level, passing civilians of more species than Ahsoka could count, along with a multitude of shops, clubs, businesses, and apartment buildings. To their right was spacious opening that allowed speeder traffic to pass through the city in a mass of lanes and organized chaos that Ahsoka had yet to fully understand. Denal led the way. Riyo walked just behind him with Fox at her side. Ahsoka flanked her, with Rex next to her. Coric and Ross brought up the rear.

“So,” Ahsoka said, looking up at Rex, “I’ve heard of Seventy-Nine’s from some of the boys. What’s it like?”

“Not exactly what I’d call a reputable establishment,” Fox said.

“Even better,” Ahsoka said, grinning. Going places she wasn’t supposed to was a favorite pastime of hers.

Rex shook his head almost imperceptibly. “It’s fine, really,” he said. “I can agree that it’s not necessarily in the best part of town, but it’s a bar. It doesn’t need to be the Republic Service Organization.”

“He’s basically saying we’re not going to be waited on hand-and-foot by a bunch of hot chicks in military uniforms,” Denal translated. “Unless you count Tann. And really, only Attie does that.”

“Uh, right,” Ahsoka said, slowly, not quite sure what to make of that. “Why is this bar so popular with you guys?”

“It’s one of the few bars on Coruscant where clones are allowed,” explained Ross.

“Why?”

“I’m sure you can guess,” Rex said, bitterly.

Ahsoka sighed. “The other ones either don’t see you as people or don’t want soldiers on the premises?”

“You hit the nail on the head,” said Coric.

“That,” Fox said. “And the fact that clones sometimes have a tendency to get, er, _rowdy_ when drunk.”

“Thanks, Jango,” Coric muttered.

“Only some of us,” Ross protested. “Like Charger.”

Now _that_ Ahsoka could imagine.

“Anyway,” Denal said. “Seventy-Nine’s isn’t exactly anything special. It’s just a bar. Except the majority of its customer base are clones. And tonight, most of those clones will be draped in Five-Oh-First blue.”

“What?” said Rex, his head whipping around to face Denal. “Why?”

Denal glanced at Riyo and Fox. “Well,” he said, “when the boys heard you all were getting out and that they were planning on taking you to Seventy-Nine’s, most of them took that as an excuse to go as well. Everyone wanted to celebrate their Captain and Commander’s recovery.”

That might just have brought tears of joy to Ahsoka’s eyes. Her heart swelled. It would be so good to see everyone again after what felt like forever with only Rex, Coric, and Ross as company. Not that they were bad company at all. _At all._ It would just be nice to see her men again. And it was so sweet that they were all eagerly awaiting her return. _Well, mine and Rex’s._

“That’s lovely!” exclaimed Riyo.

“Yeah,” said Ahsoka wiping at her eyes. “Yeah, it is.”

“You good, kid?” Rex asked.

“I’m fine, Rex.”

“Stang,” Denal said, smacking the side of his helmet and rounding on Ahsoka and Rex as they walked. “I just remembered. I have deployment news for you. But that can wait until later.”

“What news?” Rex asked, sounding confused. “Last I checked, I’m still the leader of the Five-Oh-First. If we got orders, I should’ve been notified, bedrest or not.”

“All due respect, sir,” Denal said, holding up his hands, “but you couldn’t exactly be called in for the briefing.”

Apparently, Rex didn’t have a response to that, because he didn’t say anything more. Ahsoka laughed, but she was curious all the same. “C’mon, Denal. Can’t you tell us _anything_ about it?” She gave him an exaggerated, pleading look.

“Not happening,” Denal maintained. “Tonight’s not about new orders. Tonight’s about relaxing. They can wait.”

That was good enough for Ahsoka.

It took nearly an hour of crisscrossing streets and traveling up levels in order to reach 79’s. The bar stood out from a larger building, holding perhaps two or three floors within. The walls were the same drab steel-gray as most of the rest of Coruscant, but two neon purple stripes illuminated the top of the bar, casting a cool light over the large walking area in front of the building. Above it, a huge, bright orange holosign bore the name '79’s' on it in aruebesh, advertising the location to passing speeders.

As the group approached the bar’s front doors, Denal tapped Ahsoka on the shoulder.

Just so we’re clear, er . . . don’t ever tell General Skywalker we took you here,” the clone said, sounding nervous. “He’ll probably cut off our arms or skin us alive or something.”

Ahsoka grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” she said with a wink.

* * *

It certainly was 501st night at 79’s. It seemed like at least half of Rex’s legion was packed into the bar’s interior.

Hell, he had to pull rank just to get a table.

Ahsoka slid into the booth, followed by Rex, Denal, Coric, Ross, Riyo, and Fox. Then, Tann appeared.

“Oh, _two_ commanding officers here tonight,” the slender, pink Twi’lek said, looking them up and down. She looked at Fox. “Haven’t seen you around here before.”

“That’s because he’s no fun,” explained Ross. He had to raise his voice slightly in order to be heard over the music playing over by the dancefloor. On it, clones and civilians alike were getting down to some techno beat. Rex had to admit, some of his brothers had moves. Of course, some of them didn't and were just embarrassing themselves.

Fox, who had set his helmet down on the floor between his feet, looked as though he were about to fire off a rebuttal, but Senator Chuchi’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Can I get you anything?” asked Tann glancing around the table.

“Anything small,” mumbled Fox, still looking put-out.

“A Naboo Sunset, please,” piped up Senator Chuchi. “Non-alcoholic.”

“Corellian rum,” Ross said.

“Kri’gee, please,” said Coric.

“Same,” echoed Denal.

“Just soda, thank you,” Rex said, pulling off his helmet and setting it on the table.

“You have any types of cider?” Ahsoka asked, grinning.

Rex looked at her. “Are you out of your mind?”

Tann raised one of her painted-on eyebrows. “Kid, we don’t serve alcohol to anyone under seventeen.”

Ahsoka jerked her thumb at Rex. “But I’m older than him. I’m older than all of them!”

Tann glanced at Rex, then back at Ahsoka. “Yeah, sure, kid.”

“She’ll have a non-alcoholic Naboo Sunset as well,” Rex supplied.

Tann put the orders in on her datapad and walked off.

“Well, nice try, kid,” said Denal, who had removed his helmet and was grinning at Ahsoka. “But ya still gotta wait two more years like the rest of the population.”

“I’ll be sixteen in a couple months.”

A ‘couple months’ was a bit of a stretch.

“Still doesn’t count.”

Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at him. The next thing Rex knew, they were surrounded by a gaggle of clones.

Blue Squadron and some Tango Company boys, along with Fives, Echo, Redeye, Mixer, Charger, Hil, and Joc had formed a semicircle around their booth. Everyone was apparently eager to witness the return of their commanding officers.

Axe leveraged his above-average height and imposing stature to muscle his way to the front of the group. He knelt beside Ahsoka, and his pilots gathered around behind him. “Hey, kid. How’re you holding up? Fireball and Broadside say ‘hey,’ by the way. They couldn’t make it out tonight.”

“I’m alright,” Ahsoka grinned, basking in the attention. “Hangin’ in there, ya know? On the mend.”

“’Atta girl,” Slammer said as Axe clapped Ahsoka on the shoulder.

“You take care of yourself, okay?” said Tucker. “You still have to fly with us sometime.”

“I keep that in mind next time in an underground facility trying to stop a galaxy-wide plague,” Ahsoka commented.

Mixer and Charger burst out laughing. Swoop elbowed Tucker in the shoulder.

“Give the kid a break, Tucker. She just saved the galaxy.”

“Besides,” Hil said, “she’ll probably outlive all of us anyway.” It was clearly supposed to be a joke, but Rex saw the corners of Ahsoka’s mouth dip. She didn’t think it was quite so funny.

Luckily, Rex was saved from having to intervene when Lieutenant Trap pushed forward. He nodded at Rex. “Captain.”

“Lieutenant.” He didn’t know Trap very well given that he wasn’t a part of Torrent Company, but he had a reputation for being a decent and fair leader, which Rex respected. He’d also helped pull Rex out of a plague-infested hellhole, so he was grateful for that. He had long scars along his chin and cheek and – along with one of the other troopers he was with, Edge – had a genetic mutation that turned his eyes a shade of blue instead of the standard clone brown. It was something rather startling to get used to in an army of men that almost looked completely the same, much like Axe’s unusual height. “Thanks. For getting us all out of there.”

Trap gave him a half-smile. “Our pleasure. You Torrent Company boys sure know how to throw a party.”

“Every now and then.”

Trap turned his attention to Ahsoka. “Anyway, I thought I’d better check in on you since the boys and I pulled you out of that mess.” He gestured behind him to the other Tango Company clones that had accompanied him: Ox, Edge, Havoc, Scythe, and Pulsar.

Ahsoka smiled at him. “I appreciate it, Trap.”

“Any time, ma’am.” He smiled back and gave her a nod. Fives, Echo, Hil, Joc, Redeye, Mixer, and Charger all got their turn checking in on Ahsoka while the others milled about, making conversation with Ross and Coric and nodding respectfully to Senator Chuchi and Fox.

Eventually, a voice cut above all the others. “Excuse me! I have to get these customers their drinks, please.”

“ _Yes, ma’am!_ ”

The group of troopers dispersed as Tann approached once more carrying a platter of drinks that she handed out to everyone at the table. When she’d gone, Senator Chuchi looked over at Ahsoka.

“You’re men really care for you a great deal,” she said, impressed.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, smiling. “They do.”

“In an army of brothers,” Coric said, “we’ve only got one sister.”

Ahsoka blushed, looking down. “Thanks, Coric.” She looked at her Naboo Sunset glumly.

“I dunno what you were expecting, littl’un,” Rex said, taking a drink of his soda. “If you thought you were gonna get your hands on alcohol with me around, you really are out of your mind.”

Thanks, _mom_ ,” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. “Why aren’t you drinking, anyway? Aren’t we here to celebrate our release?”

“I need to stay sober enough to keep an eye on you and the Senator,” Rex countered, absentmindedly watching an arm-wrestling match going on between Echo and Hil a few tables over, egged-on by Fives and Joc.

“Isn’t that my job?” Fox asked, taking a drink of whatever he’d been brought.

Rex shrugged. “If you wanna keep track of a politician and a Jedi at the same time, be my guest. All the same, I think I’ll keep it up.”

Fox shrugged.

“Uh-oh,” Ross said, his eyes focused on something past their table, “watch out.”

Rex glanced around, but the ‘trouble’ had already approached. A young, green-skinned Nautolan – probably not older than eighteen or nineteen and clearly under the influence of alcohol – leaned over their table, right next to Ahsoka.

“Hey, ladies,” he said, his speech not quite perfect, glancing between the Jedi and the Senator, “either of you interested in ditching all these look-alikes and getting with an original?”

Rex’s blood boiled, his hand tightening around his glass, but Ahsoka kept her cool.

“You think of that line on the way over or did you have it prepared?” she asked, one brow raised.

“It make a difference?”

“It just might.”

The Nautolan turned his attention to Senator Chuchi. “What about you, blueface?”

Senator Chuchi frowned and knitted her eyebrows together, apparently too shocked or grossed-out to speak.

Fox stood suddenly, leaning forward over the table and baring his teeth in a manner that reminded Rex strangely of Ahsoka. “Do you have _any idea_ who you're talking to?”

The Nautolan stared him down, unperturbed. “A couple of pretty girls and a _clone_.” He returned his attention to the girls. “You both sure you wanna spend your night with these guys? They’ve got about as much personality as a mouse droid. I’m sure I’d be a much better drinking partner.”

“I think we’re good,” said Ahsoka, looking up at him.

“ _Come on,_ ” he urged, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Denal, Coric, and Ross all looked – strangely enough – at Rex at that moment. As though they all expected him to do something. Which, of course, he did.

“I think you should leave, kid,” Rex said, looking the Nautolan right in his black eyes. “The lady said no.”

“The lady said she thinks she’s good.”

“Means the same thing,” Fox spat.

“Actually –”

“This conversation’s over,” Rex said, not rising. He was angrier than he’d been in a long time. “Move. Along.”

“And what if I say this conversation’s not over?”

Rex didn’t speak. Didn’t break eye contact. He simply reached down and set one of his DC-17s on the table, in full view of the harasser. “Then you better think carefully about what you do next. One of those girls you're talking to is a Jedi, and on the off chance she doesn’t gut you with the lightsaber she’s got beneath the table, you’re standing in a bar full of clones who serve with her and would die for her at a moment’s notice.”

The conversation was over.

The Nautolan walked away, green – _well, green_ er – around the gills. Rex slid his pistol back into its holster.

Fox sat back down, his hands clenched into fists. “Normally,” he said, looking at Rex, “I don’t condone threats of violence against citizens of Coruscant. But if you’d actually shot him, I’m not sure I would’ve reported you.”

“I could’ve handled him, Rex,” Ahsoka said, frowning.

“I know you could’ve,” said Rex. And he knew she could’ve. “But I thought between my approach and yours, mine was less likely to end with death or a fistfight.”

Ahsoka’s expression softened and she let out a short laugh. “Fair enough.”

“You should’ve seen your face,” Ross said to Rex, looking somewhere between appraising and awed. “You looked like an acklay going in for the kill.”

“That’s our Captain,” muttered Coric.

Fox glanced down at Senator Chuchi. “Senator, I’m deeply sorry you had to hear that,” he said. “I knew coming here was a bad idea.”

The Senator had composed herself once more. She no longer looked nervous or uncomfortable. Now that Rex thought about it, she looked older than she had when she’d accompanied the 501st to Orto Plutonia. Time in the Senate would change a kid like that. Something flashed across her face that Rex was pretty sure he was the only one to see. Determination? He wasn’t quite sure.

“It’s alright, Fox,” she said, soothingly. “It won’t ruin my night, and I doubt it will ruin Ahsoka’s. He won’t be bothering us again.” She slipped past Fox and stood, not bothering to take her drink with her. She turned back and placed her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one leg. “Would you like to dance with me, Commander?”

Rex grinned as Fox’s face went as red as his armor’s paint. “I, er, don’t think that would be appropriate, Senator.”

“No,” she said, a mischievous grin spreading across her features. “But it would be fun.”

Fox opened his mouth, then hesitated. He glanced back at Ross.

“Okay.”

He stood, leaving his helmet behind, and joined Chuchi on the dance floor. He wasn’t half-bad, far as Rex could tell from his layman’s point-of-view. Maybe after running security on one too many Senatorial galas gave him some sort of insight on how to dance.

Ross slid down to the now empty end of the booth, allowing everyone else a little more room. “I think you’ve been rubbing off on the Senator, ma’am,” he quipped, looking at Ahsoka.

She grinned. “Maybe. If she can get _the_ Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard to lighten up as much as I got Rex to lighten up, I’ll consider our friendship a success.”

Rex glanced at her. “Lighten up? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, Rex, you know you were a lot more no-nonsense before I showed up.”

“He was more no-nonsense than he is now?” Ross asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You bet,” said Coric. “I was around for that, remember?”

“Speaking of no-nonsense,” said Denal, frowning, “I guess I better fill you all in on the news.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Ahsoka said, leaning over the table and into Rex in order to hear Denal better. “What’ve you got for us?” She certainly was eager to get back in the fight.

“General Skywalker says we’re resupplying, waiting for you two to get approved for field duty, and then we’re heading out to Ryloth within the next week,” Denal explained. “It’s our mission to take the planet back from the Separatists.”

“Ryloth?” Coric asked. “I thought that ship had already flown.”

“So did I,” Ross said. “I heard Captain Keeli’s entire unit got wiped out trying to defend it. And that was _months_ ago.” He was right about that. Rex had been saddened to hear about Keeli’s death. It’d been he who had come up with the phrase ‘picturizing’ that he’d used to keep Ahsoka in line when she first showed up, all bright-eyed and full of too much confidence in her command.

“That’s right,” Denal nodded. “But we’re not going in alone. The Two-Twelfth and Ninety-First are coming along as well. So are Generals Kenobi and Windu. This a planet-wide invasion.”

_Damn._

“Do they have a strategy yet?” Rex asked.

“We’re gonna break the Separatist blockade around the planet, then the Two-Twelfth is going to secure a landing zone, and then everybody’s going down there to assault the surface and capture the planet.”

“Sounds like a challenge,” Ahsoka said, giving a determined smile. “I think we’re up for it, how about you boys?”

“No problem, ma’am,” said Coric over his drink.

“Here, here,” said Ross.

So, they’d be going to Ryloth soon, would they? Given that this was, so far, one of the longest-running battles of the war, this would be nothing if not interesting.

Maybe it’d be deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wonder what happens next . . .
> 
> Had to do some research on alcohol in Star Wars for this one. Having Ross order rum was funny to me. The Republic Service Organization (RSO) is actually a thing, btw. Look it up sometime. I kinda wish we saw it more than once.
> 
> Also, 100 kudos is dope. Thank you all for your interest in this series! I feel like I say that a lot, but it's really flattering. I love reading your comments.


	7. Aviation

**Hangar bay of the _Resolute_ , over Ryloth**

Ahsoka sat in the cockpit of her Delta-7 interceptor and tried not to let her nervousness overtake her. She’d known they’d be going to Ryloth ever since Denal had broken the news to her, Rex, Coric, and Ross after they’d been sprung from the sickbay. She’d known that their first job was going to be to break the blockade over the planet and clear the way for Master Kenobi and Master Windu’s forces. What she hadn’t known was that Anakin was giving her _command_ over the operation. It was going to be totally up to her and Blue Squadron to recon the enemy ships and fight off the initial attack.

This was the first time she’d ever commanded a squadron. Let alone any unit. Officially, at least. There had been times when command had fallen to her, but she had never been placed in charge at the start of a mission. There were people counting on her. So many that she couldn’t even list them all.

She had to get this right. She had to win.

Just in front of her, the clone hanger-techs finished loading R7-A7 on board her interceptor. The little droid beeped excitedly as he interfaced with the ship. Admiral Yularen’s voice came over the hangar bay’s PA system.

“All ships, prepare for launch.” _Here we go._ “All ships, prepare for launch.”

“This is my first time commanding a squadron, Arseven,” she told her droid, more to ease her own tension than anything. “Let’s make a good impression.”

The astromech turned its domed head to face her and beeped consolingly, asking her a question.

“Of course I’m not nervous,” she lied.

“Hey, Snips,” and there was Anakin. He sidled up to her ship and leaned over the cockpit, smiling at her with that trademark Skywalker confidence. “This is it. Your first command. Don’t be nervous.”

“I wish everyone would stop saying that,” she said. The more everyone told her not to be nervous, the more nervous she felt.

“The men you’re commanding are depending on you,” her Master reminded her. “With their lives.”

“Thanks,” Ahsoka deadpanned. “ _That_ takes the pressure off. If I wasn’t nervous before, I sure am now.”

“Hey,” Anakin waved away her fears, pushing a sense of calm her way through their Training Bond, “I have faith in you. I wouldn’t send you out there if I didn’t think you could handle it.” He stepped back from her fighter and turned to go. “May the Force be with you.”

Ahsoka took a deep breath. He was right. She could do this.

“I won’t let you down,” she said, almost to herself. “I hope.” With that, she pressed the button to start the ship’s engine and sealed her cockpit. As her fighter roared to life, it hovered above the metal deck below as the landing gear retracted. She flipped open the comm link to the rest of Blue Squadron. “Okay, you boys ready?”

The replies came in one at a time.

“This is Two-Axe. Ready when you are, Skipper.”

“Ready on three. This is Slammer, over.”

“Ready on four. This is Kickback, checkin’ in, over.”

“Swoop to Blue Leader, Group Two is standing by, over.”

“Tucker on five. Waiting for mother bird, over.”

That was everyone. Swoop must have been communicating with Group Two – the other five pilots in their squadron. He said they were ready, so they must be. Ahead of her, the hanger-techs were waving her and the clones’ V-19s onward, so she steadied her hands and pressed forward on the yoke, steering the ship up and out of the hanger; into the inky black of space. She and her men blew past the two other Republic cruisers that had accompanied them to Ryloth and soon they were in empty space, with nothing between them and Ryloth. Besides, of course, the Separatist battle station and a pair of _Munificent_ -class frigates.

That was when she saw the immense swarm of vulture droids rocketing toward them from the enemy line.

“You’re all clear, Commander,” came Admiral Yularen’s voice over the commlink. She knew the three cruisers would be on standby to back them up.

“Thank you, Admiral,” she said. “Keep the cruisers back until we’ve softened them up.” She cut the link. “Well, Arseven, are you ready for some action?”

A little flurry of binary was his answer: _yes!_

Time to bring the boys in line. “Axe,” she said. “Keep your squadron back and wait for my signal.”

“You got it, boss.” She smiled. She liked Axe; he definitely had her back.

Ahsoka urged her ship to the front of the group as the others fell in behind her.”

“Here we go,” she muttered, eyes narrowed.

They met the swarm of vultures head-on. She swerved this way and that, firing her interceptor’s blaster canons slowly, just as her Master had taught her, making sure each shot connected with its target. Droids exploded in cascades of sparks and fire before her as bolts of red and blue laser fire streaked past her ship.

“Alright, boys. Let’s clear a path,” she ordered. Their main goal was recon, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t cut a swath through the droid forces. It would only be a benefit in the long run.

“Right away, sir,” Axe agreed. He and his boys took up formation right behind her, combining their fire to take out whole teams of vulture droids.

“Pick your targets,” Ahsoka advised, pulling up slightly to shoot through three droids in a row. It was almost like they were lining up and just _allowing_ her to take them out. She grinned. This was easier than she’d thought. The chaos of the battle faded into white noise as she plunged further into the heat of battle.

“Dropped another bogey.”

“You are clear, you are clear!”

“I’m on it.”

“Nice work, Blue Five.”

“Watch your left flank!”

“Two new targets closing.”

“We’ve got their fighters occupied,” Ahsoka reported. “Axe, time for us to make a run for the battleship.” That ought to catch them off guard.

“Come on, you whiners.” She could hear the fierce approval in his voice at such a bold strategy. “Let’s get dirty.”

“We’ve got a clear run on them,” Tucker said.

“No stopping us now!” shouted Slammer.

Then, four more frigates appeared out of nowhere on either side of the main battle station, launching more vultures and firing on both the squadron and the cruisers behind them.

_Uh-oh._

_No! Don’t panic. Stay calm._

_You can do this!_

“Commander!” came in Admiral Yularen over the comms. “We’ve been caught in a trap.”

“Y-You’re overreacting, Admiral. I can get us through.” She had to. “Blue Squadron, stay the course.”

“We’re all set, Blue Leader,” replied Tucker. Ahsoka remembered how she had saved him over Lanteeb. He had faith in her.

She could do this.

“I’m ordering you to return to the ship,” insisted Admiral Yularen. “We’re going to need your help.”

“Ahsoka, it’s too risky.” That was Anakin. “Get your pilots out of there.”

Ahsoka bit her lip. What should she do? If she retreated, her first command would look like a failure. If she stayed, her men could get hurt.

“Axe, are you still there?” she asked. “Come on, boys, stay in formation.”

“I’ve got two on my tail,” Axe warned. “I can’t shake ‘em.”

“I can’t help ya, Axe,” Slammer replied. “I’ve got my own problems.”

Static. Not even a scream. Slammer was gone.

“Ahsoka, we are in trouble.” Anakin again. “I order you back here.”

“Alright, alright!” she said. She knew that sounded bad, but she was stressed. “Let’s go, squad. Pull back to the command ship.”

“Why are we retreating?” Axe asked.

“We’re not retreating,” Ahsoka said, her voice firm. “We’re following orders.”

Behind her, her men pulled a loop and began hightailing it back toward the _Resolute_. Ahsoka followed, rocketing past the others with a little help from R7-A7. She did a count of their ships. Five left. Half her squadron was gone.

_No!_

“Fighter squadron, where are you?” demanded Admiral Yularen.

She was on her way, what more did he want?

“Cool your jets, Admiral,” she shot back. “We’re almost there.”

“It’s too late!”

_What?_

Ahsoka looked ahead. All three cruisers were in bad shape; on fire and smoking in a dozen different areas. The _Resolute_ and the _Defender_ were both drifting unnaturally, the _Defender_ having lost one of its command bridges. The _Redeemer_ was still stable but was holding position turned slightly away from the other two, completely on the defensive.

How had she let this happen?

“Admiral, come in,” Ahsoka tried. “Admiral!”

Nothing.

All three cruisers began to turn away in the full retreat position. The _Redeemer_ suddenly exploded and broke apart, debris and fire trailing off in different directions in the zero gravity.

A voice came in over the comms. A familiar one. _Rex!_ “All fighters return,” he urged. “We’re preparing for lightspeed.”

“Uh, right,” she said, momentarily flustered. Where was Admiral Yularen? Where was her Master? “Axe, _stand on it._ We only have a few seconds to get on board.”

“Don’t worry about me, Skipper,” Axe replied. Ever dependable. He almost reminded her of Rex in that regard. Except Rex would never be caught dead piloting a V-19. He was more of a boots-on-the-ground kind of clone. And then he wasn’t fine anymore. “Agh, my power converters, they’re failing.”

“Just stay with me, Axe,” she ordered, pushing her ship forward for all it was worth. They needed to _get out of this fight_. She fired and vulture after vulture exploded before her eyes, but there always seemed to be more. They just never stopped.

“Overload,” Axe said. “Overload!” Ahsoka glanced back to see the right side of his fighter burst open, causing him to spin out. Axe let out a loud scream before the rest of his fighter broke apart. He was gone.

“Axe!” she screamed. But there was nothing she could do. They began descending toward the main bay of the _Resolute_. By ‘they,’ it was really just Ahsoka and two other fighters. “W-Who’s there?” She was afraid to hear the answer.

“Kickback here.”

“Swoop on call, over.”

“Tucker?” she asked.

“Negative, ma’am,” said Kickback. “A pack of vultures got him. As soon as we turned back.”

She hadn’t even noticed. What the hell was wrong with her?

“Close up the hanger doors,” Ahsoka ordered over an open frequency. “We’re home.”

As soon as she’d landed, Ahsoka leapt out of her fighter and collapsed onto it. Her head was in her hands. She knew they’d jumped to lightspeed. They’d retreated. She’d failed. Not only the mission but her men as well. Tucker, Slammer, Axe, and the other five pilots that had been shot down. It was all her fault.

Through the Force, she felt her Master approaching. She glanced up briefly to see him deep in conversation with Kickback and Swoop. The only two Blue Squadron pilots left. They’d have to rebuild. Swoop would probably be given command. He’d have to handpick new members. All because Ahsoka had been too cocky and had hesitated when given the order to retreat.

She’d only just looked down when Anakin’s voice broke through to her. “Ahsoka,” he said in a low tone, “I am _very_ disappointed in you.” She looked up, but he wasn’t finished. “You not only disobeyed the Admiral, you disobeyed _me_.”

“I thought I could knock out those battleships so when Master Obi-Wan arrived, he could get through,” she explained, her voice small and hollow.

“I know you meant well, Snips,” Anakin said, “but there’s a bigger picture that you’re not aware of. First rule of war, listen and obey your superiors.”

Well, he was a fine one to talk. He disobeyed orders all the time. “But sometimes,” she protested, standing, “ _you_ get carried away.”

He leaned down, placing a hand on her shoulder. “All that means is that I understand what you’re going through.”

“But I failed . . .”

“It was a trap, Snips,” he said. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I lost _so many_ of my pilots.” She had felt them die; felt their life forces get snuffed out of existence as their fighters exploded. Only now that the battle was over did she really understand that. The feeling was even worse than the knowing.

“Take heart, little one,” Anakin said, straightening. “That’s the reality of command.”

“General,” Rex, who had suddenly appeared, said, “we’re approaching our staging area.”

“Very good, Captain.”

“Master Windu is requesting a report on our progress,” Rex continued.

“Our progress, huh?” Anakin turned toward the Captain. “Well, we haven’t made any progress yet.”

Rex nodded and turned to go. “I’ll tell him, sir.”

Anakin stopped him. “No, Rex, I’ll tell him myself. Thank you. As soon as we tend to our wounded, get me a damage report.”

He kept talking, but Ahsoka had tuned him out. She turned and walked off the deck, head bowed. She felt like shit.

* * *

Rex stood beside General Skywalker, his helmet on, and watched the briefing unfold. Skywalker was just explaining to Generals Kenobi and Windu how they’d been utterly crushed in a surprise attack by the Seps. Rex wanted to go find Ahsoka; make sure she was doing okay. But he had to be here. _She lost a lot of men in that trap. She can’t be doing well._ No doubt she held herself responsible.

On the one hand, she _was_ responsible. She ignored a direct order to return to the ship and stayed to slug it out, even outnumbered as she was. On the other hand, it was still a trap. A trap that killed Axe, Slammer, Tucker, and five other pilots. With Ahsoka’s pension for seeing Rex and his brothers as people, she was undoubtedly taking that very hard.

“How many men did you lose?” Kenobi asked.

“We lost a cruiser,” Skywalker reported, “the _Redeemer_ , plus an entire squadron of fighters.”

“And . . . your Padawan?” Kenobi asked. He knew Anakin had given her the task of leading the first attack.

“No, uh, Ahsoka is fine,” Anakin assured him. _Well, ‘fine’ is a relative term._ “She’s just recovering from the battle. Losing her squadron was hard to take.”

“Give her time,” Kenobi said, “but, Anakin, you _will_ need her help if you’re going to get through this.”

“I know.”

“Your forces have been cut in half, Skywalker,” Master Windu said. “If you can’t break that blockade before the next planetary rotation, we will have to postpone the invasion.”

“The Twi’leks on that planet can’t wait forever, Master,” Skywalker protested. “The longer the Techno Union keeps control of Ryloth, the more difficult it will be to free them.”

Rex couldn’t help but agree. The sooner they got this over with and got down there, the better.

“I agree,” Windu concurred. “We don’t have much time.”

Rex saw the implication, even if Skywalker didn’t. _We don’t have much time, so get on it_. He was sure Skywalker saw that, too. The holograms disappeared.

“Rex,” his General said, “see if you can find Ahsoka.”

_With pleasure, sir._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight pilots dead. Along with a cruiser.
> 
> That's a hefty price.
> 
> Also, Tucker's death in the episode is literally a blink-and-you'll-miss-it moment. Disrespectful lol


	8. We Remember

**Ahsoka’s quarters aboard the _Resolute_ , Republic staging area near Ryloth**

Ahsoka stood in her quarters, almost banging her head against a wall. After returning from her disastrous mission, she’d gone to the medbay to find Admiral Yularen. He hadn’t answered his commlink while she was returning from the battle and he hadn’t been around to chew her out with her Master when she’d touched down. That meant he must be there. Hurt. Because of her.

She had been correct.

He lay on a bunk, unconscious, a bandage wrapped tightly around his head. In terms of mentors and friends in the GAR, Yularen was the Obi-Wan Kenobi to Rex’s Anakin Skywalker. Stoic, proud, unflappable. To see him so vulnerable and helpless because of something she’d done was heart-wrenching.

Then Rex had found her and told her that her Master needed her.

She’d gone with him. As they walked, Rex asked if she was okay. She hadn’t answered. He could undoubtedly figure out how she was doing.

“After this mess is over . . . we should, er, talk,” Rex had said.

She’d agreed, not really knowing what she’d agreed _to_.

Following that had been a conversation with Anakin about as disastrous as her mission. Apparently, they were proceeding on schedule despite the loss of her squadron and an entire starship. Ahsoka had protested. Flatly. Anakin didn’t take to that too kindly, so he’d sent her to her quarters to ‘cool off.’

The ship’s emergency alarm started blaring.

_Great. What now?_

Crossed to the door of her room and slid it open. Outside, clones were rushing down the hallway with combat urgency. Had the Separatists come after them?

She flagged one of the men down, who just so happened to be Koho. “Koho, what’s going on?” she asked.

“The starship _Defender_ is being evacuated, ma’am,” he reported.

“Evacuated? Why?” she asked. It was still flyable. And they needed all the ships they could if they were still going to try and smash through that blockade like Anakin wanted.

“I’m not sure, Commander,” Koho admitted. “We’re on our way to help General Skywalker in the hanger.” And he was off again, sprinting down the hall in the direction of the hanger. Ahsoka stepped out of her room and took off after him. What was Anakin up to?

She found him standing on a crate in the middle of the huge room, directing troopers carrying gear this way and that, Rex and Coric standing beside him.

“Master?” she asked, grabbing his attention. “I’m almost afraid to ask . . .”

“I ordered the _Defender_ evacuated,” he explained.

“I can see that,” she said. “Why?"

“Well, actually,” he smirked, “I got the idea from you.”

“Oh. Great.”

Anakin hopped off his crate and strode over to her. “Rex, take over, will you?” The Captain obliged, unsheathing his command tone - “Move it, slackers, we haven’t got all day! Get those supplies loaded on the double!” Anakin started walking away and Ahsoka followed him, wondering where he was going with this. “You said we couldn’t just smash through the blockade. I decided that’s partly true. You also implied that my plans put a lot of people at risk, and I agree with you on that one.”

“That’s a first.” She couldn’t resist.

“I decided the only way we can break the blockade is if I pilot the _Defender_ right into their battleship and take out the commander.”

What.

“What?”

“This way,” Anakin said, sounding as though he thought this was the single most brilliant plan he’d ever conceived, “I’m the only one at risk. Besides, the _Defender_ is damaged already.”

“You _can’t_ be serious, Master,” Ahsoka protested. “You’ll die!”

“No I won’t,” Anakin smirked. He turned and began walking up the ramp of a _Nu_ -class shuttle, stopping at the top to look down at her. “That’s where you come in. The enemy can’t stop that ship from taking them out. Artoo and I will get in an escape pod and jettison right before impact.”

“But the enemy fleet is right there,” Ahsoka reminded him.

“I know. And I’ll pretty much be defenseless in an escape pod. So, I’m depending on you to engage the remaining fleet with the combined forces we have here.”

His calm was infuriating. He couldn’t be serious. Was _this_ how he was going to try and make her feel better? “Master . . . I, uh . . . I can’t.” Her shoulders sagged. “If something goes wrong . . . I-I can’t be responsible for –”

“You _are_ responsible, Ahsoka.” There was no arguing with that tone. _Fuck._ “These men are depending on you, and this time, so am I.”

“But, Master, last time, I got –”

“Attention! Everyone, attention!” he shouted to everyone in the hanger. Ahsoka froze as hundreds of pairs of clone eyes turned towards them. The troopers all gathered around. Rex took up position just to Ahsoka’s right. “Alright, men, listen up. I’m taking over the _Defender_ , and I’m leaving Commander Ahsoka in charge.” She almost flinched as she felt all those pairs of eyes shift exclusively to her. “She’ll lead the second half of the mission when we engage what’s remaining of the blockade.”

Rex, ever the go-getter, pounded one fist into his open palm. “Try to leave some ships for us, General.”

Anakin chuckled, pointing a finger-gun at him. “Will do, Rex. Now, Commander Ahsoka will fill you in on the full plan.”

“Master, wait!” she hissed. She wasn’t ready for this. She _wasn’t_.

“Good luck.” And he winked at her! _Winked!_

“Master . . .”

But he turned and disappeared into the shuttle as R2 shut the door behind him.

“Awaiting orders, Commander,” said one of the clones.

Ahsoka sighed. “I’ll . . . be on . . . the bridge,” she said, turning to go. She couldn’t deal with this right now. But she had to.

There was a momentary silence. It was broken, mercifully, by Rex. “Well, you heard her, boys. _Back to work._ Come on. Move it, move it!”

Ahsoka stood on the bridge minutes later, standing over a holotable and trying to get a hold of her emotions. She had to do this now – Anakin had given her no choice. How dare he?

_Stop! You have to focus!_

Rex stood to one side of her, a bridge officer – his name was Stick – on the other. Across from her, a hologram of Anakin appeared. He looked just as confident as he had in the hanger. Maybe more so.

“Alright, Ahsoka,” he said, “We’re ready to get underway.”

“Master, are you sure you won’t reconsider this?” It was probably a futile question, but she had to ask it anyway.

“This is the only way. Trust me.” And he disappeared.

“Better fill us in, Commander,” Rex said.

She did. The looks of surprise the two clones gave her did not exactly fill her with confidence.

“Well . . .” Rex said, standing back. “I have to say this plan is . . . questionable.”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka agreed, “but with their general destroyed along with their battleship, the droid commanders will be in chaos.”

“Only temporarily,” Rex said, “and there’s still General Skywalker to find in all that mess.”

“I know, but –”

“In our first attack,” interrupted Stick, “we had three fully armed cruisers, and we failed.”

“I . . . wish General Skywalker had discussed this plan with us,” Rex admitted. “The odds are very much against us.”

“They always are,” Ahsoka sighed.

“Yes,” Stick said, “but normally we have General Skywalker to lead us in –” he broke off when Rex gave him a look that could have sliced through five layers of durasteel. He glanced at Ahsoka, clearly realizing what he was saying. “I meant no offense, Commander.”

“None taken,” Ahsoka muttered. She knew the clone hadn’t meant to, but his words still cut deep. She was out of her depth. How could she get them all through this?

“Sir,” Stick said, “even if Skywalker is successful and destroys the battleship, how will we stand up to the combined firepower of the remaining frigates?”

“I thought about that,” Ahsoka said. She had an idea. It was risky, but it was all she had, “and, well, I have an idea.”

“Go ahead, Commander,” Rex prompted.

She gave him a thankful smile, then pressed a button on the holotable. “If we took the _Resolute_ and angled her hull against the incoming frigates, the bridge and hanger decks would be relatively safe from their attack. We could draw them in and then use the bombers to outflank them.” The hologram of the battleships before her reflected her words.

Rex peered in close. “Hmm.” He appeared to be sizing things up. Thinking.

“I’m not sure about this, Commander,” Stick said.

“I . . .” Ahsoka said. This had to work; they had to have _some_ kind of plan. “I think –”

“If we were certain the shields would hold . . .” Rex said. He trailed off, not finishing his train of thought.

“Perhaps a different strategy,” Stick suggested. “We need to take more time and plan.”

“ _No_ ,” Ahsoka stared at him, her voice now full of authority. “We don’t have any more time. Master Skywalker needs me now. He needs _us_ now.”

She thought she saw something like fierce approval in Rex’s eyes. There was a slight upturn to the left side of his mouth – the side that was turned away from Stick, so he couldn’t see.

“The Commander is right.”

Ahsoka started and turned around. Admiral Yularen was striding onto the bridge, hands clasped behind his back, a bandage still wrapped around his head. Yet he still looked every bit the commanding leader he had been before the trip to the medbay. He came to a stop right next to Ahsoka. “I know this strategy is very bold. But these circumstances call for drastic measures.”

“Then, the strategy will work, sir?” Stick asked.

“Well,” Yularen said, turning to Ahsoka, “will it?”

Ahsoka took a breath. She nodded, drawing up as much of her old confidence as she could. “Yes. It will.”

* * *

Ahsoka’s plan had gone off essentially without a hitch. Skywalker created a distraction, they’d arrived and gotten in position, and she’d gone out with Shadow Squadron in a flight of bombers and wreaked havoc on the remaining droid ships. They’d broken through the blockade. Generals Kenobi and Windu had arrived and were busy pushing past the debris, making preparations to start the ground assault. They were off the hook.

For now.

Rex stepped out of the _Nu_ -class shuttle he’d piloted out to retrieve General Skywalker. The General had already swept off to bridge in order to brief the other Jedi and assess the state of things. And to ask how Ahsoka had done, no doubt. Speaking of which . . .

“Broadside,” Rex called, flagging down a small group of four clones crossing the hanger. They stopped and walked over to him. “How’d she do?”

“Oh, she was fantastic,” Broadside said.

“She was a _beast_ , sir,” gushed Striker. “she could take me out as her tail gunner again any day.”

“Agreed,” nodded Contrail. “I wouldn’t have made it out of there if she hadn’t gotten a few of those vultures off my back.”

“Same here,” said Flyby. “Saved my skin more than once. I thought only General Skywalker or General Koon could fly like that.”

Rex let them go. So, she’d gotten her mojo back. That was good. Rex smiled to himself. He’d better go and find her. Have that talk he’d warned her about. Her strategy – and General Skywalker’s – had won the day, but it had been a close thing. He wanted to make sure she knew that. And that she was coping with her – _hard_ – lesson. After winding down several corridors and taking a lift, he found himself outside what he knew to be the Commander’s quarters. He knocked.

No answer.

_Hmm._

He knocked again.

“W-Who’s there?” There was a tremor in her voice. _Uh-oh._

Rex placed his helmet on his head before answering – he might need the buffer. “It’s Captain Rex.”

There was a cough. “It’s open.”

Somewhat hesitant now, and unsure of what state he would find his commander in, Rex reached out and pressed the button. The door slid open and admitted him into the small room. It shut once more behind him almost as soon as he’d crossed the threshold. “Commander, I –”

_Ah, shit._

Ahsoka sat on her bunk, her legs hanging off the edge. Her elbows rested on her knees as she held her face in her hands and sobbed. Tear tracks marred her face as she looked up at him. More followed as they welled up in her big, blue eyes.

“I . . .” Kriff, he had no idea what he was supposed to say. She’d only been on the verge of tears around him once before – when her Master had nearly been killed saving them all from an explosion aboard General Secura’s ship over Quell. She hadn’t actually cried in front of him before. Ever. The same thought crossed his mind now as it had then: _My training on Kamino didn’t prepare me for this._

“Rex . . .” fresh tears fell. “I . . . I _fucked_ up.”

Rex almost took a step back. He’d never heard her talk like _that_ before.

_She’s been spending too much time around Fives and Mixer._

Still, now wasn’t the time for that. Approaching her as though she were a piece of live ordinance, Rex knelt down in front of her. Her posture was so slouched and defeated that it actually brought him to eye-level with her.

“Littl’un,” he said, as gently as he could. “It’s . . . It’s alright.” _Keep your distance, Captain. This could get messy._

“No!” she said, with enough force to make Rex flinch. “I _fucked up_ and they’re dead, Rex. Axe and Tucker and Slammer and five pilots whose names I didn’t even know! Because I was cocky.” She devolved into a fresh bought of body-racking sobs. She must have been holding this in since she got back. And she’d _still_ managed to keep it under her montrals, come up with a plan of attack, and pilot a fighter squadron to destroy an enemy fleet.

She had grit; Rex would give her that.

He shifted position. He sat next to her on her bed, removing his helmet and placing it behind him. Then, he placed a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise, Ahsoka grabbed his arm and dragged it down to her lap, shoving her hand into his, her fingers slipping between his own. She gripped him with both hands, clutching him harder than any injured or dying trooper ever had. While choking on a few more sobs, she nestled in next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rex tensed, his eyes widening, but he didn’t pull away. She needed comfort and who was he to deny her? This probably against regs. Kriff it. She’d comforted him after JanFathal – and probably received some comfort and return – and she deserved the same treatment now.

“Kickback – a-and Swoop,” Ahsoka mumbled, her voice hitching. “They must h-hate me now.”

“Shh,” Rex said, leaning down slightly so his head was just beside hers. “Stop.”

“I _can’t_! I –”

“The men that followed you into battle all knew the risks,” Rex said. “They knew that you’d never commanded a squadron before, that you were liable to make mistakes. They followed you anyway.”

“Because – Because they _trusted me_ ,” Ahsoka said. “And I let them die.” To a certain extent, she was right. Her rash decision to pursue the battle even when it was clear that it was a trap and she was horribly outnumbered. But she knew that now; there was no point in beating her over the head with that fact.

“They did,” Rex agreed evenly. “And you won’t forget that, will you?”

“No!” she gasped.

“Good. Take this experience and learn from it, littl’un,” he said. “Now that you’ve failed, you’ll know next time what the dangers are if you get too cocky when you’re in command. It’s one thing to be sure of yourself, your men, and their abilities. It’s another to be foolishly overconfident.”

Ahsoka took several seconds to steady her breathing. Then she looked up at him, tears still filling her eyes. “I’m going to dream about them,” she whispered. “There’s so many things I dream about now that I wish I didn’t.”

“I know,” Rex said, squeezing her hand. He had his own laundry list of nightmares.

His men falling from the cliffs at Teth. Torrent Company’s barracks empty and silent. Grievous tossing Ahsoka aside like she was a cheap toy. Rex turning his blaster on those he considered his close friends; on the Jed –

_Okay, that’s enough._

“Can – can you stay with me?” Ahsoka asked. “Until they call us for new orders?”

Rex knew he probably shouldn’t – there was always something that demanded his attention.

But right now, Ahsoka was demanding his attention.

“Of course, littl’un.” Surely Denal or Coric or Appo could handle the boys for a little while.

She gave him a watery little smile.

They sat there for some time, Ahsoka leaning on Rex and gripping his hand in hers. He gripped her right back.

They didn’t speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavy stuff.


	9. Ghosts and Glass

**Troop bay of Republic gunship, above Ryloth**

“We need to remember why we’re here,” General Kenobi said to the gunship full of clones. Boil stood with the others. Waxer, of course, was by his side. Wooley, Threepwood, Gearshift, Sketch, Chopper, and Commander Cody all gripped onto the overhead rail and listened as the General continued his speech. “We came to aid the Twi’leks, not destroy their home. Cody?”

The Commander stepped forward, taking over the briefing. “That means we’ll be takin’ it back the hard way,” he informed them. “Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers _only_. No rockets or detonators. Check your aim. Keep an eye out for the locals. Am I understood?”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Boil chorused, standing to with the rest of the men in the gunship.

He sighed, setting his blasters on the deck and removing the rocket launcher he’d brought from the ship. Apparently, he’d have no use for it this time. “If we’re here to free the tail-heads,” he muttered to Waxer, “the least they can do is get out of our way.”

“ _Boil_ ,” Waxer said reproachfully. “You can’t just –”

“Sir,” said the pilot, “incoming message from General Windu.”

“Patch it through,” Cody ordered.

The blue, ghost-like form of the other Jedi General appeared in the center of the gunship. The man’s eyes found General Kenobi immediately.

“What is it, Master Windu?” he asked.

“We can’t risk landing the larger transports until you take out those guns,” Windu said. The droids’ canons must have opened up on the main ships.

“Pull back,” Kenobi told him. “We’ll take care of it.” The hologram disappeared, and Kenobi addressed the clones standing in the passenger bay. “Who’s up for a challenge? We’re not getting any reinforcements until those guns are out of commission.”

Waxer shook his head. “Here we go again.” He slid his helmet over his head and Boil mimicked him. Undoubtedly, they’d be hitting the ground any second now. The blast hatches on either side of them slid open, revealing a sky already thick with smoke. As Boil watched, a laser round rocketed past and hit a gunship just behind them, causing it to explode in a shower of flame and drop to the unyielding ground below.

Then they landed.

“Move it!” Cody ordered, clapping Wooley on the back. “Let’s go!”

Boil jumped out of the larty, his boots finally coming into contact with the dusty earth beneath him. It was good to be on solid ground again. He rushed through the dry, dark trees that surrounded them with the rest of the 212th, following closely behind Waxer and Commander Cody. They pelted up a steep hill, heading towards, Boil knew, the city of Nabat.

“The first wave has reached the city limits,” Cody reported over a private link to his men. “Be careful – the droids have set up turrets on the wall. We’re gonna have to dig ‘em out.”

“Copy, sir,” affirmed Sergeant Gus.

They crested the hill and saw exactly what had been reported. The tree line ended about fifty yards from a wall. Steep, rock cliffs on either side prevented them from approaching from anywhere that wasn’t directly in the line of fire of the two blaster turrets that had been set up on either side of the wall’s top, each manned by a team of droids as they rained down fire on the approaching clones.

“Come on, then,” Cody shouted, taking cover behind one of the trees, “Let’s go! Go, go, go!”

General Kenobi moved among them, a whirlwind of motion, deflecting blaster bolt after blaster bolt as they came rocketing toward him. He stopped, taking cover behind a tree adjacent to Commander Cody and not far from Boil and Waxer.

“That bunker’s gonna be a problem, General,” Cody warned over the din of battle.

“Leave the bunker to me,” Kenobi declared. “Bring in your troopers on my signal.” His gaze shifted to Boil and Waxer. “You two wanted action? Follow me.”

“You heard him, Waxer,” Boil grinned. Now _this_ was what he signed up for.

The two clones followed the General to the absolute edge of the tree line, far closer to those turrets than any sane clone would normally be willing to get. Luckily, they had General Kenobi with them, who deflected any bolts that came to close to hitting their target. The trio took cover behind a pair of immense rocks just in front of the trees.

“Let’s take them out. Now!” Kenobi ordered.

Waxer grabbed a droid popper off his belt and hurled it towards the wall. Boil tracked its progress. The grenade arced high in the air but fell short, glancing harmlessly off the upper half of the wall before falling to the ground, detonating out of the range of any droids that deserved deactivation.

“We gotta get closer to the wall,” Waxer said. Boil glanced at the turrets, which now had them completely pinned. That wasn’t going to happen.

“Try again,” Kenobi urged. “I’ll give you some help.”

Waxer shrugged and gave it another shot, grabbing a second droid popper and hurling towards the droids. This time, General Kenobi reached out and closed his eyes. Boil knew the Force in action when he saw it. The grenade shot upwards of its own accord, landing right behind the east turret and going off. All three droids nestled around it collapsed. Boil, buoyed by his friend’s success, grabbed his own droid popper and flung it towards the west turret. Once more, Kenobi reached out and directed the grenade upwards, so that it bounced off the ledge near the turret and went off right inside the bunker. Both turrets were silent now.

“Cody, you’re clear!” shouted Kenobi.

“Ghost Company, let’s move!” Cody ordered.

With the turrets gone, it was a simple task to overtake the wall. The few droids left were completely exposed without suppressive fire and were easily destroyed. Then, it was a simple matter of scaling the outer wall with repel cables and they were all inside the city.

“The wall is secure, sir,” Cody said, saluting General Kenobi once everyone had made it inside. “Are we moving on to the guns?”

Kenobi frowned. “We need to know what the droids have in store for us. Send your best men to scout ahead.”

“Will do, sir.” Cody turned and walked past them, Wooley in tow. He glanced over. “Boil, Waxer; come with me.”

Boil smirked. “I guess we’re the best,” he said, following Cody and Wooley up ahead.

The rest of the men and Kenobi stayed near the wall and began to set up a base of operations. The further they got from the others, the eerier it got. They took it slow, blasters raised, ready for any sign of movement – local or droid. Nothing.

“Buildings are just buildings,” Cody said sagely. “What really makes a city are the inhabitance that live in it.”

“So . . . where are they?” Boil wondered. They certainly hadn’t just packed up and left when the Seps rolled into town, but he hadn’t seen any Twi’lek bodies yet. The droids weren’t shy about killing civilians. It didn’t make any sense.

Cody didn’t answer. Obviously, he didn’t know, either. Instead, he brought them all to a halt with a raised fist and turned to the group. “We’ll check out the courtyard,” he said, motioning for Wooley to follow him. “You two take the south sector. Be back at command by oh-six-twenty.”

“Yes, sir,” Boil nodded.

He and Waxer turned and began walking down a side street as Cody and Wooley stalked off in the opposite direction. Somehow it was even eerier when it was just Boil and Waxer. There were even fewer footfalls. Less breathing. Less clacking as plastoid plates bounced against each other.

“I tell ya, Boil,” Waxer muttered, “this is creepy.” They walked along an open, empty street. Houses flanked them on either side, totally empty. “You think they . . . killed all of ‘em?”

He’d been mulling it over, himself, and had somewhat of an answer. “Well,” Boil said, “there’re no bodies.”

“They were driven from their homes. I don’t think they had a –”

_Crunch_.

Both clones whipped around, raising their blasters and freezing on the spot.

“Had a what?” Boil asked.

Waxer sighed. “Choice.”

There was no more movement. No more sound.

“It must’ve been an animal,” Boil said. “C’mon, let’s keep moving.”

They keep sweeping the streets, eyes and ears peeled for anything else that seemed suspicious. Not long after, a soft clatter from an alley caught Boil’s attention. He signaled to Waxer and the pair took up positions on either side of the entrance, blasters held at the ready.

They paused.

Boil nodded to his friend, who nodded back. That was the signal.

In one movement, the pair swept around the corner and stormed the alley, ready to find a group of battle droids or a hostile predator. Something.

What they found instead was a little blue-skinned Twi’lek girl hiding behind a pair of crates. Boil lowered his blaster. She was no threat. “Ah, it’s just a little girl,” he said. She crouched low in her ‘hiding place’ but didn’t move.

“Well, what’re we gonna do with her?” Waxer asked.

What?

“Woah, woah, woah, woah. Why do we have to _do_ anything?” Boil asked. “We have a mission to finish.” There were more important things to do than pick up after strays.

“Well, we should do something,” Waxer turned to him. He stepped closer to the girl, but she backed away. “ _I_ say we take her with us.”

“Oh, you can’t be serious,” Boil protested. They didn’t have time to play babysitter – there were people counting on them. _Brothers_. “She’ll only slow us down.” He rounded on the girl, who promptly retreated further back into the alley. “Look, she’s afraid of us.”

“Not us,” Waxer warned. Boil glanced around to see a Separatist recon droid floating around out on the street, peering into different buildings. “Quick, hide!” Waxer flung himself deeper into the alley – and closer to the kid – while Boil took cover behind a huge slab of hanging masonry.

He watched as the droid floated further down the street, emitting that strange whirring noise that all droids of its kind did. Luckily it didn’t appear to have noticed them, as it turned a corner in the direction they’d come from and flew away, evidently in search of their base camp.

“That was a recon unit,” Boil said. “We’d better get moving.”

“We can’t leave her here,” Waxer protested, gesturing to the little girl.

Boil knew Waxer well enough to know there was no arguing with him. He rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll take her.” He knelt down in front of the girl who, to his surprise, didn’t back away this time.

“Be careful,” Waxer warned.

“Don’t worry, Waxer,” Boil chuckled. “I don’t think she’s armed.” He reached out with his free hand towards her.

Then her head shot forward and her teeth clamped around his index finger. Swearing, Boil jerked his hand back, shaking it. “Gah, little tail-head bit me!” Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

“Be grateful she’s not a Togruta; Captain Rex says they’re venomous,” Waxer quipped.

“He was joking, you _di’kut_.” Boil reached for her again but Waxer got in his way.

“Stop, stop! You’re scaring her.” Waxer raised his hands above his head in the universal gesture for ‘surrender’ and knelt down as Boil got to his feet. His friend slowly placed his blaster on the ground and reached up to remove his helmet. “She probably thinks we’re droids.”

Boil rolled his eyes as Waxer set his helmet on the ground. Only he would remove his bucket in a hostile environment to placate a little alien girl that he had only just met.

“It’s alright,” Waxer said in a soothing voice. “See? I’m flesh and blood, just like you.” He pointed, and the girl drew back, her brow furrowed.

“She looks half starved,” Boil muttered. He reached into his belt and pulled out a ration stick, handing it to Waxer. _If nothing else, she at least deserves to eat._ “Er, here.”

He took it and held it out to the girl. She hesitated for a moment, but snatched the stick out of Waxer’s hand, holding onto it greedily. Just as Boil knew she would. She was as thin as a rail. He could see every bone in her ribcage. The little dress she wore hung off her tiny frame. Even he had to admit she was a pitiful sight.

Seeing as they weren’t going anywhere as of the moment, he Boil set his blaster down and removed his helmet. The girl looked up at them, her amber eyes settling on their faces. She pointed to each of them in turn.

“Nerra,” she said, “nerra.”

_Ryl. Language of the Twi’leks._

Boil couldn’t make heads or tails of it. _No pun intended._

“No, I’m Waxer,” Waxer said slowly, patting his chest. “He’s Boil.”

“Nerra. Nerra.”

Boil snorted, setting his helmet back on his head. “Oh, ya made a friend,” he said. “Mission accomplished. Can we go now?”

He turned to step out of the alley.

“Come on kid.” Boil turned to see Waxer standing, helmet back on, with his hand outstretched to the little girl. “Come on.” She didn’t move to follow. Instead, she took a step back, holding the ration stick close and taking another bite.

Oh, well. Her loss.

“Look,” he said, “she doesn’t even want to go. Little monster was fine before we came along, so let’s _move_.” They had a schedule to keep to. Orders to follow. There was no point in getting reprimanded over a Twi’lek kid. He walked out of the alleyway, checking to make sure Waxer followed. There really was no telling with him sometimes.

Still, he wasn’t disappointed.

Waxer appeared and the two of them continued down the street, patrolling for any signs of the enemy. The walked in silence for a minute or two. Then, Waxer glanced back. Boil followed his gaze, only to catch a glimpse of the little girl darting into a doorway. So, they had a tail.

“I wonder what happened to her family,” Waxer said.

Nothing good.

“They’re probably dead,” answered Boil, ever the pragmatist. “Hopefully, _she’ll_ survive this mess.”

Waxer glanced back again. “So . . . what happens to her? I mean after we leave.”

Boil shrugged. “I don’t know.” Waxer glanced back again. “Oh, don’t get any ideas. We’re _not_ taking her with us.” There was no way the Commander would go for that. It was most certainly against regulations.

Waxer stopped and turned. He peered all around the street. Boil was forced to stop too, or he’d outpace him. “She’s gone.” Waxer sounded sad.

“I’m sure the little biter will turn up.” He had no illusions that getting rid of her would be quite so easy.

Sure enough, they turned around only to find the little girl had appeared right behind them. “Hey,” Waxer said, kneeling and poking her on the nose. “There you are.” She laughed.

“How’d she get in front of us?” Boil asked.

“Nerra,” she said, tugging on Waxer’s blaster. “Nerra!” She pointed. When neither of them moved, she turned and jogged down the street, turning briefly to get their attention before running off again.

“No, don’t go that way!” Waxer warned, but his protests fell on deaf ears . . . or whatever Twi’leks had. “That’s where the recon droid went.”

“Waxer, let her go,” Boil urged.

“I’m not just gonna let the droids get her.” And he took off after her.

Boil let out a groan of frustration. “I’m just trying to keep you alive!” All the same, he had little choice but to follow. “Damned if I know why . . .”

They raced through the city streets, leaping over debris and rounding corners as the little Twi’lek lead them . . . somewhere.

“Where’s she going?” Waxer muttered. Boil didn’t grace that question with an answer – how the hell was he supposed to know? Suddenly, the Twi’lek appeared from behind a crumbling column. “Wait! Hold on there!”

The little beast darted into a side street. And, of course, Waxer was right on her heels. Boil brought up the rear and was the last to arrive when the other two had stopped in the center of a small courtyard, staring at a few nearby houses.

Boil sighed. “Good. You caught her,” he said, catching his breath. “You know, I have binders if we need them.” Waxer looked at him, his head tilted. “ _What?_ ” The kid grabbed Waxer’s hand and led him forward, towards one of the houses. “What’re we doin’ here, anyway?”

Nobody answered him.

Boil rolled his eyes but followed when the other two disappeared into the house. The girl released Waxer and trudged over to stand below an area where the ceiling had caved in. The house was just one room as far as he could tell, unless the door leading to other parts of it had been buried in rubble. A large amount of debris was piled up just across from the front door. Boil sat near it and removed his helmet as Waxer did the same, though he remained standing.

“I guess this was her home,” Waxer surmised. “Poor little thing. She lost it all.” He appeared to spy something on the ground, as he set his helmet on the floor and bent down. A moment later, he stood again, brushing dust off of a small purple doll. Probably the kid’s. He hesitated for a moment.

Then, he walked over to where the girl was standing and presented it to her. She looked totally shocked for a moment, then took it from him. She held it close and began to cry slightly, standing in the rubble of the place that was once her home. Waxer knelt before her, and Boil got to his feet, crossing to stand just beside them.

“It’s okay now,” Waxer assured her. “We’re here to help.”

The girl wiped at her eyes momentarily, then flung herself at Waxer. She wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and cried into his chestplate. Waxer, caught off guard, clearly didn’t know what to do with himself for a moment. Then, he slowly wrapped his arms around the girl, stroking her lek gently.

Boil knelt down beside them. “Don’t cry, kid,” he said, casting about for something reassuring to say. “We’ll keep you safe. I . . . I promise.”

The girl turned and stared at him for a long moment. Then she released Waxer and lunged at him, squeezing him tightly as well. Boil hesitated for a moment; Waxer grinned at him over the top of her head. _Oh, hell. What harm could it do?_ Boil – extremely uncomfortable – reached down and patted her on the back.

Suddenly, both their commlinks started beeping urgently.

_Shit._

Boil checked his wrist comm. His blood turned to ice. “It’s the Commander.” The girl let go of him and he stood. “We’re way overdue, Waxer. We’re gonna end up polishing artoo units!” He made to activate his link.

Waxer grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Wait,” he said. “How’re we gonna explain all this? Her?” He nodded to the girl, who looked up at them, confused.

“You’re asking _me?_ ” Waxer got them into this mess in the first place!

“Maybe if we hurry back, we tell them we ran into a little trouble,” Waxer tried, retrieving his helmet and blaster. Boil crossed over to where he’d set his own gear and did the same.

“Oh, that’s for sure.”

“And our transmissions were jammed – er – by the droids.”

“It’s worth a try,” Boil shrugged, setting his helmet on his head and crossing to the door. “But mark my words: this will end badly.” He’d only taken two steps outside before he knew something was wrong. He held up a hand and Waxer stopped dead behind him. He couldn’t explain what was wrong. It was just . . . a _feeling_. As though there was something in the air. The hair stood up on the back of his neck.

“Gutkurr! Gutkurr!”

Boil was about to ask what the hell she was on about when two enormous beasts rounded the corner from the direction they had arrived, snarling hungrily. They were large and round, with what looked like natural armor covering most of their bodies. Their eyes were a solid red and their jaws dripped with saliva.

Boil raised his DC-15. “I think I know why the kid never came back here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of an experiment since our heroes are mostly absent (unless you count Obi-Wan). Rex gets a mention, but that's about it. I thought it was important to show the rest of the battle for Ryloth since events in the next couple of chapters revolve around it.
> 
> I decided to make Boil the POV since he has more of a character arc than Waxer.
> 
> Side note: I figured Gus would be the one promoted to Sergeant after Slick was found out to be a traitor because he seemed to be the one with the most initiative. Speculation, of course, but nothing can prove me wrong yet.


	10. Returning

**Nabat, Ryloth**

“You see what happens – when we don’t follow orders?” Boil grunted, backing into the house and firing his blaster at the creatures – _gutkurrs, the kid had called them_ – as they approached. The bolts did nothing more than bounce harmlessly off the gutkurrs’ hides. “Let’s get outta here!”

He backed into the house and dropped his blaster. He grabbed one of the two heavy doors, pushing it into place. Beside him, Waxer did the same. There was a loud thud as one of the gutkurrs slammed into the door, jarring him. Then it did it again. And again.

“These suckers won’t give up!” Boil groaned.

They weren’t going to be able to hold for long.

“You grab the gun and I’ll hold them back,” Waxer said. Maybe that would buy them some time.

Boil nodded and backed off, retrieving his deece from where it had fallen and taking up position behind the door. Waxer was bracing the door with both hands, but his time was certainly limited. On a particularly powerful strike, the door flew open wide enough for one of the gutkurrs to poke its head through. Boil let it have a face full of blaster bolts, causing it to stagger back and give a feral roar of anger.

Waxer shut the doors on it again and Boil braced himself against it as well. They still didn’t have much time. Boil saw Waxer glance backward and followed his gaze. The little Twi’lek girl had darted to one corner of the room and was pushing debris off of a particular section of the floor. A moment later, to Boil’s utter amazement, the kid lifted up a square section of the floor, revealing the entrance to some sort of bunker or tunnel. He nodded at Waxer.

“Go.”

Waxer darted over to help the kid lift up the floor just as one of the gutkurrs peered into the house through the open section of the roof. _Shit_. Boil held his ground and squeezed off a few shots, keeping the creature at bay. It roared furiously, and Boil edged toward their escape. The kid had disappeared down into whatever was below and Waxer was already halfway into the hole as well.

“C’mon!” The creature lunged, but Waxer sent a few rounds from his own blaster into the gutkurr’s face, causing it to stumble back and give Boil just enough time to jump down into the hold after Waxer.

The moment he landed, he looked up to see the creature attempt to follow them, only to be hit in the face as the slab of rock they had lifted slam against its head. The gutkurr jerked back and the trapdoor fell into place.

They were in total darkness.

“That was too damn close,” Waxer muttered.

“What should we do now?” Boil wondered. “We can’t go up there with those things on the prowl – our blasters are useless.”

“I . . . don’t know . . .”

Boil reached up and flicked on his helmet spot lamps. They were hunched over in a relatively compact tunnel that extended for some ways on either side of them. “We need to get back to the Commander and the General.”

“Maybe the kid knows here way around the tunnels,” Waxer said. “It’s probably how she escaped the first time.”

Boil shrugged. “Maybe . . . why would they even have tunnels in the first place?”

“Boil, Twi’leks are the number one species most likely to be kidnapped and sold into slavery.” He could practically hear Waxer rolling his eyes. “Of course they’d have a plan for what to do if they were ever attacked.”

“If she’s the only one that escaped, they need to reevaluate their strategy,” Boil said, gesturing to the girl. “Listen – the Commander sent us south, so if we go north, we’ll probably find them again. They’ve gotta be on the move by now and they wouldn’t head into an area we haven’t reported back from.”

Waxer knelt beside the little kid. “Can you take us north? North,” he said slowly, annunciating carefully.

The girl furrowed her brow for a moment, as though thinking. Then, she nodded enthusiastically. “Ka, ka!”

“Uh . . . that a yes?” Boil wondered.

“Ka!”

Waxer shrugged. “Lead on, kid.”

The Twi’lek kid took off to the right, barely even waiting for them. Waxer ran after her as best he could, given that they were both a little too tall for the tunnel, and Boil did his best to keep up with them. This mission had gone so far from where it had originally started, he wasn’t even sure what their goal was anymore. They hadn’t cleared the sector they’d been assigned, picked up a straggler that didn’t speak the same language as them, and were now creeping through a secret tunnel system under the city attempting to reach their Commander in order to not be reprimanded and assigned a janitorial role.

Not a typical outing to say the least.

They traveled underneath the city for around ten minutes. Boil was about to ask Waxer when they were gonna give up and decide that the kid had no idea where the hell she was going when the sounds of blaster fire caught his attention.

“You hear that?” Waxer asked, looking up.

“Think its droids?” Boil asked. “Or our boys?”

“Jus!” the kid said, pointing towards the ceiling. Boil glanced up. Above them was a circular hatch leading to the surface.

Boil glanced at Waxer. “Should I go up first and check?”

“I got it,” Waxer waved him off. “You keep an eye on the kid. If it’s safe, just follow me up.” He positioned himself underneath the hatch, blaster in one hand, the other placed against the hatch. He waited for a moment. Then, he pushed upward and straightened, blaster slightly raised. He peered around for a moment. “We’re good.”

Boil sighed with relief. Finally, this railspeeder wreck was going to end.

Waxer climbed out of the tunnel and snapped into a crisp salute. Boil followed him, striking the same pose. Around them stood General Kenobi, Commander Cody, and most of the rest of Ghost Company. Cody rounded on them.

“Waxer, Boil,” he snapped, “where have you two slackers been?”

“Sir,” Boil said, “there _is_ an explanation.”

“We got . . . sidetracked,” Waxer said.

Boil felt something brush around his leg and knew that the kid had followed them up. General Kenobi placed his hands on his hips and gave a kindly smile.

“I think I see what sidetracked you,” he said, stepping forward and kneeling before the girl. “Hello, little one.” The kid flinched and hid her face. Boil smirked. She was – though he was loath to admit it – kind of cute.

“She brought us here through the tunnels,” Waxer explained. “Knows her way around them pretty good, sir.”

Kenobi began speaking to the girl in Ryl, and she actually seemed enthusiastic to answer. Speaking her own language with someone who understood must have calmed her down. Then, she was pulling on Boil’s arm, trying to tug him away, and chattering excitedly. He caught the word ‘nerra’ again. What did that mean?

Kenobi looked up. “The girl can lead us through the tunnels to the prisoners.” He stood. “Cody, we’re going to need a diversion.”

The Commander nodded. “Copy that, sir. Er, what exactly is the plan?”

General Kenobi looked at Boil and Waxer. “I’m going to take Waxer, Boil, and the girl through the tunnels to the prisoners and free them. Maybe even wreck some of the droids’ hardware. You and your men must stage a distraction so that the droids are occupied when we arrive.”

“Yes, sir,” Cody nodded, turning to the men around him. “You heard the General, let’s get organized! We’ve still got a job to do.”

* * *

Rex leaned over the cockpit of Ahsoka’s Delta interceptor, watching her as she ran through the pre-flight checkup. They might have broken the blockade, but there was still plenty of Sep air garbage to be cleaned up. Both in-atmosphere and above it. After nearly a year of holding the planet, the tinnies weren’t planning on making it easy on them. General Skywalker was planning to take his Padawan out with Gold Squadron to start the lengthy task of mopping up the remaining air forces.

“You . . . gonna be okay with this, kid?” Rex asked, unsure of how exactly he should approach the topic. It had been less than forty-eight hours since she’d lost most of Blue Squadron. Going back into the field so quickly after a loss like that could do things to someone’s psyche.

She was a Jedi, though. The rules could be different for her.

She glanced at the fuel gauges and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, I’ll be alright. Master Skywalker’s right: I need to get back out there. People are depending on us to win.”

“You’re right,” Rex allowed, shrugging, “but you still have to take care of yourself. You just lost –”

“I know, Rex.”

Shit, she looked tired.

“I’m sorry.”

Ahsoka took another deep breath, hanging her head over the steering yoke. “It’s okay,” she assured him. “But even if I’m not totally alright, I still have to get back out there. I have a duty to uphold. To my men. To the Twi’leks. To the Republic.”

“But you’ll uphold that duty better if you’re feeling okay,” Rex persisted.

“I just . . .” she struggled for a moment, clearly trying to find the right words. “I need to try again. I need to get out there and fly and know that I can handle it. Even if I’m not leading a squadron again. I need to work back up to that. Fireball and his boys are the best, and Skyguy’s taking the reins on this one. It’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.”

_Like Master, like Padawan._ Skywalker was the 'trial by fire' sort. It only made sense that Ahsoka would follow in his footsteps.

“If you say so . . .” said Rex. Was it normal to be this concerned over a CO? He wasn’t quite sure, but it probably wasn’t something to bring up to other officers. _It’s probably normal for Bly, but that’s a different case entirely._

“I promise, Rex,” Ahsoka said, her head tilting up as her eyes met his.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” She held up her left hand.

Rex hesitated for a moment, glancing around. Everyone was too busy loading Gold Squadron into their ships to notice. He took her hand in his.

She squeezed him. He squeezed right back.

The commlink inside the interceptor buzzed. “Ahsoka,” came General Skywalker’s voice. “I’ve finished my pre-flight check. Are you good to go?”

She released Rex and returned to the controls. “Yes, Master,” she said, her voice determined. “I’m ready.”

“Good,” he said. “Gold Squadron, sound off.”

As Fireball and his men began checking in, Ahsoka flicked a few switches. “You good, Arseven?”

The droid – already lodged in the socket just in front of the cockpit – beeped enthusiastically in response.

Rex stepped back from the Delta, placing his hands on his hips. “Hey, kid.” She looked up. “Good luck.”

“Jedi don’t believe in luck, Rex.”

“Maybe most Jedi,” Rex said, smirking. “But you’re different.”

“One of a kind,” she said, winking. “And don’t you forget it.”

With that, she sealed the transparasteel bubble around the cockpit and started the ship’s engines. Rex took a step back as the interceptor hovered over the deck. To either side, the V-19 Torrents of Gold Squadron rose as well, along with Skywalker’s own interceptor a few meters away. As one, they shot out of the hangar bay and joined up in one formation; headed off to go scrap as many vulture droids as they could find.

Rex watched them go.

She’d be okay. He could feel it.

* * *

Perhaps half an hour later, Boil was crawling out of the tunnels again. This time, however, he emerged into the interior of a building. What it used to be, he wasn’t sure, but now it was some kind of holding area. Cells lined the walls on either side, barred and locked. Empty. As was the hallway they stood in now.

General Kenobi stood in the hallway, one hand holding his deactivated lightsaber, the other was wrapped around the Twi’lek girl, holding her against his chest. “Are you both ready?” he asked, his voice low. “Remember, we’re here to free the Twi’leks that the Separatists are using as living shields and destroy the artillery batteries if possible.”

“Yes, sir,” Waxer said, readying his blaster. They’d been informed on the situation on the way over.

Boil nodded, checking the charge on his own rifle.

“Check with Cody. Make sure he’s in position.”

Boil keyed his commlink. “Commander, this is Boil.”

“Copy, Boil. This is Cody. Go ahead.”

“The General wants to know if you’re in position. We’re on-site and ready to go,” Boil reported.

There was a pause. “You’re good to go. We’re in position. Just give us the word.”

“Copy that. Standby.” Boil cut the link. “Yes, sir. The Commander’s ready to go.”

The General nodded and crept up the hallway, his boots barely making a sound as he rounded the next corner, Boil and Waxer right behind him. Ahead, two battle droids stood guard in the middle of the next hall, their backs turned, totally oblivious. Typical of any given battle droid. There must have been another one in one of the cells because Boil heard it muttering to itself.

“Yep, this is about the worst job in the droid army.” Kenobi stepped forward, activated his lightsaber, and cut through the two droids standing guard in one sweep. “And it just went into overtime.” He glanced into the cell beside him, then reached out and shut the door using the Force. The droid gave a disappointed sigh.

The Twi’lek girl pointed ahead toward the end of the hallway, saying something in Ryl. A short staircase led outside, but Boil couldn’t see much of anything beyond it. He supposed the Twi’lek prisoners must be out there somewhere. Kenobi turned toward the pair of clones and handed the girl off to Waxer, who took her in one arm.

“I’ll take care of this,” he said. “You keep her here.” Then, he crept up the stairway pausing at the top and peering out beyond. He must have been satisfied with whatever he saw because he signaled for the clones to follow him.

Waxer set the girl down. “Stay here.” He ordered, sternly.

Boil didn’t really bet on that working, but there wasn’t much else they could do.

He and Waxer followed Kenobi up the stairs and paused at the top, just like he had. Boil gazed out into what appeared to be a huge courtyard. Five J-1 proton canons were set up in the four corners of the courtyard and a contingent of battle droids was guarding a very large group of Twi’leks assembled in a pit around a mobile command center. A tactical droid stood in the command center, giving orders to the battle droids. Boil even spied a few tanks on the far side of the courtyard.

They had their work cut out for them.

Kenobi signaled them onward and the three of them raced out into the courtyard, taking cover behind a large, half-destroyed statue. “Signal Cody,” the General ordered.

Boil activated his commlink again. “Commander Cody, you are clear to begin the diversion.”

“Copy that.”

From somewhere on the other side of the courtyard, blaster fire erupted. Kenobi, upon seeing the distraction had been started, activated his lightsaber and jumped into the fray slicing a pair of battle droids in two before they’d even noticed he was there. Boil and Waxer sprang into action as well, opening fire on a few other droids that remained behind while the rest of their forces scrambled to engage Cody and Ghost Company.

Kenobi moved among the prisoners, using his lightsaber to cut them free of their bindings and urging them to their feet. He called out something in Ryl and waved them back toward the building from which he and the clones had emerged a few moments ago.

Then, the droids seemed to realize they were facing an attack on two fronts. Several of the battle droids in the rear rank turned and began firing at the prisoners, though at range they were rather inaccurate, especially with Boil and Waxer doing their best to suppress them and General Kenobi deflecting all he could with his lightsaber.

“Waxer, Boil. Come with me,” Kenobi ordered the moment the last prisoner had disappeared into the building.

“We’re with you sir,” Boil confirmed.

Kenobi sprinted toward one of the proton cannons, quickly dispatching the four droids that surrounded it and jumped into the operator’s seat. Boil knew exactly what he had in mind and grinned under his helmet as he and Waxer drew even with the canon. Time for some real destruction.

“Come on, let’s get one of these shells loaded!” Waxer urged, dropping his blaster and reaching for one of the huge explosive shells piled next to the canon. Boil dropped his own baster and grabbed the shell, lifting with all the muscles in his legs and arms. Even with two of them working, it was still heavy. Still, they managed to get the ordinance loaded into the accommodating slot on the side of the canon.

“Ready, General,” Boil reported.

Nothing happened for a moment as Kenobi turned the canon and adjusted its aim. Then it fired, the artillery shooting across the courtyard and into the shells stacked next to one of the two other pairs of cannon emplacements in the courtyard. The shells went up in a spectacular explosion, taking both cannons with them. Two down, two to go.

As Kenobi maneuvered the canon to aim at the remaining J-1s, Boil and Waxer lifted a second shell into the housing before stepping away to watch the fireworks. Kenobi fired again, this time landing a direct hit to the legs of one of the other canons, which proceeded to flop over onto its side and fire its own artillery round directly into the last remaining artillery gun. They got them all.

Suddenly, a Separatist tank was on the scene, firing its main turret. Kenobi saw it and jumped clear of the cannon.

“Run, go!” Boil shouted pushing Waxer ahead of him. The two had barely made it twenty feet before Boil felt a round hit the canon behind him, blowing it to bits and creating an explosion so powerful it knocked both clones off their feet even at the distance they had managed to cross.

Shit. No more canon. And Cody and his forces were otherwise occupied. They were done for.

“Nerra?” Boil looked up sharply.

The little girl was suddenly standing over Waxer, trying to help him to his feet. Boil struggled onto his hands and knees. “No, kid! Get outta here, go!”

She ran off, but not away as Boil had hoped. Instead, she ran right to General Kenobi, who was lying on the ground only feet away from the tank that had destroyed their cannon and began helping him to his feet.

“No!” Waxer cried, his arm outstretched.

They had no blasters. Not that it would’ve matter against a tank. They could only stand there and watch.

Then, as the tactical droid standing atop the tank began to gloat, Boil caught sight of what looked like every prisoner they had just freed streaming out of the buildings and toward the tank. Before the droid could do more than let out a mechanical yell, the enraged Twi’leks had scaled the tank and began tearing at it. They punched it, grabbed it, threw it out of the tank, ripped off its arms, and finally tore off its head.

“Remind me never to get on the wrong side of a bunch of Twi’leks,” Boil muttered.

“Noted,” Waxer said.

Above them, Boil suddenly saw the beautiful sight of two _Acclimator_ -class Republic ships engaging their landing gear and setting down just outside the city. They had done it. They’d taken the first step in taking Ryloth back.

* * *

Boil and Waxer mingled with troopers as they assembled just outside the landing zone of one of the _Acclimators_. The Twi’lek kid, whose name, according to General Kenobi, was Numa, had been allowed to come and see them off along with a few other Twi’leks from Nabat. Waxer knelt before her.

“See you later, little one,” he said, cheerfully, patting her on the head. Boil frowned. He knew the possibility of ever actually seeing her again was slim to none. They were at war; they had a job to do. She was a kid; she was kept far away from the fighting if at all possible. It was kind of sad; she’d grown on him.

Still, she was another reason to keep fighting. She and all the other kids like her throughout the galaxy.

“Hey, Numa,” Boil said, catching her attention. “Stay outta trouble.” She rushed forward and hugged his leg tightly. Having learned to live with the display of affection, Boil reached down and patted her back. “Don’t be afraid. We’ll be back.” Maybe not him personally, but the clones in general if nothing else.

She released him, and he and Waxer strode off after General Kenobi and Commander Cody, falling into step just behind them. Boil glanced back. Numa’s father had come to kneel beside her and he held her tightly. Boil smiled. Then, the girl began waving after them.

“Nerra!” she called. “Nerra! Nerra!”

Waxer finally asked the question that had been on Boil’s mind for some time now. “Sir, what is that she keeps calling us?”

Kenobi gave a small smile.

“‘Nerra.’ It means ‘brother.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd give you both chapters in one day just because. Also, I put in a little Rex & Ahsoka update because we know what they get up to while Obi-Wan and Mace are securing the ground.
> 
> I've got a specific headcanon regarding Boil that we'll revisit later (but I can't really talk about that right now ;) ). He and Waxer are gonna pop up a little more often than they did in the show.


	11. Partners

**Ryloth**

Razor sat on his beloved AT-RT and looked out over the barren wasteland just over the cliff before them, lit beautifully by the evening sun. It was a mess of downed ships, dead droids, and craters. In front of him, Stak, and General Mace Windu sat a mess of hastily put-together graves. He knew their mission was to recruit the Twi’lek freedom fighters under Cham Syndulla, but he didn’t really know why they’d come to this spot exactly.

“What makes you think the rebels are this way, General?” Razor asked. In response, General Windu - who wasn't exactly a talkative man - closed his eyes and knelt to the ground, placing one hand in a large depression in the earth. “What is it, sir?”

“The resistance fighters ride creatures native to this region,” he said, looking up. “And these tracks are fresh.”

Razor hopped off his AT-RT and stepped forward. He placed a hand on the side of his specialized ARF trooper helmet and gazed out over the wasteland. “Which means they can’t be that far . . .”

Stak disembarked his own AT-RT and stood on the General’s other side. “Isn’t this the spot where they were massacred?” Of course Stak had done all his homework beforehand.

Razor looked at the many graves. “Looks like it was a hell of a fight.” It probably was. He’d heard the Republic had lost an entire company of clones here before.

“Hmm,” Stak said glancing around. “Wonder who put up these gravestones.” Somewhere close by, some creature Razor couldn’t name let out a low groan. “Is that them?”

Windu held up one hand, motioning for them to hold position. Then, without a word, he signaled for them to mount up. Razor and Stak turned, climbing back onto their AT-RTs and activating them as the General did the same. Then, all three of them jumped over the cliff face and down into the valley below.

It was time to hunt down some help.

“Sir,” Razor asked as they patrolled along a raised section of the charred earth. “If I may, why exactly are we trying to find these freedom fighters?”

“Cham Syndulla leads a large force of rebels,” General Windu told him. “We don’t have the numbers to take the capital city of Lessu by ourselves. If we’re going to do it soon, we need their help.” He paused, staring into a bombed-out pit nearby. “Additionally, we have assisted him before. There’s reason to believe he may be interested in aiding us this time.”

“The clones that were stationed here before,” Stak nodded.

“Them,” General Windu agreed. “And Jedi Master Ima-Gun Di. They were all lost in a major Separatist offensive. But they sacrificed themselves so the resistance could live to fight another day.” If the Seppies had managed to roll over a company of clones, a Jedi Master, and more than half of the resistance forces, it really had been a hell of a fight _. Sounds like we’re due for a rematch_. “Follow me.”

Windu led the two clones off the main path and behind the shell of an MTT. The General hopped off his AT-RT and crouched against the transport’s burned frame.

“Sir?” Stak asked.

“There’s a patrol of droids ahead. Take cover.”

Razor only wondered how he knew that for half a second. _Jedi thing._ Razor and Stak both complied with the order, powering down their AT-RTs and drawing their DC-15s. Moments later, Razor heard a small commotion as, sure enough, a droid patrol appeared on the main path. Stak made to step forward and take position behind the General when his boot landed on something mechanical that emitted a loud crunch the moment pressure was placed upon it. They all froze.

“Did you hear that?” asked one of the droids. The sound of marching feet stopped. They might be about to get into a firefight. Razor crouched behind Stak, who had stepped over the machinery and crouched against the MTT. General Windu signaled at them to wait. So wait they did.

Silence. Then . . .

“I don’t see anything,” said one of the other droids, finally.

“Look, it’s RB-five-five-one.”

“No wonder he got blasted. He’s one of those older models programmed by a central computer.”

“Not us. We’re independent thinkers.”

“Roger-roger.”

“Roger-roger.”

“Roger-roger.”

And the patrol was moving again.

Razor glanced at General Windu. “Why didn’t we take ‘em out, sir?”

He smirked. “I have a feeling the rebels will do it for us.”

_Jedi thing._

Sure enough, the next second, the sound of blasters firing carried over the next hill. Razor heard the sound of droids shouting.

“Look out! It’s an ambush!”

“Help; It’s the resistance!”

Windu nodded and ignited his distinctive purple lightsaber, charging around the MTT and racing up the hill. Razor followed close behind, with Stak bringing up the rear. His rifle was raised, ready for a fight. He needn’t have bothered, however. By the time the three of them crested the hill, there were no rebels in sight. Just destroyed, smoking battle droids.

Windu frowned.

And suddenly, they were surrounded by Twi’leks, all wielding blasters of varying sizes that were leveled at them. Shit. What happened to ‘they sacrificed themselves so the resistance could live to fight another day?’

“I was wondering when you’d find me, Master Jedi,” called a voice thick with derision. Razor glanced up. Standing atop one of the other MTTs was a tall Twi’lek man. His skin was a light orange color not all that dissimilar to the sunset around them. The look on his face, however, was much less pretty.

“General Syndulla,” Windu greeted him, meeting his gaze evenly. “I’ve come for your help.”

“What makes you think you’ll get it?”

* * *

Stak, Razor, and General Windu were led to one of the many destroyed Separatist dropships that littered the battlefield. This one, however, concealed the entrance to what seemed to be the underground headquarters of the Twi’leks’ resistance movement. The fact that they set up their base camp not far from where they were massacred not so many months ago was a grim fact, but Stak supposed it just highlighted the underdog nature of the conflict. The clones and General Windu were led through a series of tunnels by Cham Sydulla and a few of his fighters. As they walked, they passed other Twi’leks in the corridors; talking, checking their weapons, and just relaxing.

“Some hideout you have here,” General Windu said, glancing around.

“It has its advantages,” Syndulla replied.

The group passed a series of cages and Stak peered inside. Inside was a squat, reptilian creature with two legs, a tail, and stubby little arms. Its head was part of its body and stuck out at a strange angle. General Windu and Syndulla continued ahead, but Stak’s natural curiosity got the better of him and he drew the rest of the group to a halt.

“What’s that?” the asked gesturing to the creature.

“Blurrg,” said one of the Twi’leks gathered around him. He supposed the man didn’t know much Basic.

“Not exactly pretty, are they?” Razor muttered.

Stak couldn’t help but agree, though the Blurrg in the cage had a makeshift saddle on its back. Perhaps these were the creatures the rebels had been reported riding on. What made them so special? They were no AT-RT, that was for sure. Still . . .

Stake put one hand into the cage, palm outstretched. “Come here, boy,” he said in the most upbeat tone he could muster. “Come on. Don’t be afraid.” Slowly, the big, lumbering creature turned toward him, taking two steps toward the cage bars. Stak reached out to touch it. “See, there’s nothing to be afraid of here.”

Stak’s glove had just brushed the Blurrg’s nose when it roared and bared its surprisingly sharp teeth. Stak jolted back in surprise, nearly losing his hand as the creature bit at the air where he’d been only a moment before. Around him, the Twi’leks burst into laughter. One muttered something in Ryl to his companion.

Syndulla, who had turned to watch the exchange with General Windu, spoke up. “He says his Blurrg may ill-tempered,” he translated, “but she is much faster than your riding machines.”

Faster than an AT-RT?

“I don’t know about _that_ ,” Stak said turning to regard the Blurrg that was now resting against the cage bars, snorting.

He doubted he’d be trying to ride one any time soon.

Not much later, Stak and Razor found themselves seated among other Twi’leks in a large open area in what must be the central hub of the compound. General Windu was busy sweet-talking Syndulla nearby, which left the two clones to their own devices for the moment. They sat on makeshift risers, eating what they’d been told was traditional Twi’lek food, their helmets sitting beside them. Before them, a group of Twi’leks – both men and women – stood in the center of the room, dancing to the cacophony of drums, bells, and singing that was being performed by another group of locals on the other side of the underground hub.

“What do you think?” Stak asked, stuffing some sort of meat into his mouth.

“About the food, the locals, or both?” Razor asked.

“Both, I guess.”

Razor eyed his plate. “The food isn’t for me,” he admitted. “Though I will say it’s better than the rations we’ve been eating for the last few days.”

“Twi’leks have more than one stomach,” Stak explained. “They can process more foods that way. Ryloth isn’t exactly Coruscant; food is sometimes hard to come by here, so they eat whatever they have to.”

“How do you know so much about Twi’leks?” Razor asked.

Stak rolled his eyes. “You know I do my research whenever we come to a new planet. It pays to know everything you can about where you’re going.”

“I guess,” Razor shrugged. “I prefer to do my research in the field.”

“You didn’t answer my question about the locals.”

Razor glanced around. “They seem alright enough,” he said. “And it’s good to know the rebels don’t see us as the enemy . . . The ladies are pretty to look at, too.” He stared out at the dancers.

Stak snorted and snapped his fingers in front of his brother's eyes. “Hey, focus, buddy. We’ve still got a war to fight. Haven’t you ogled enough Twi’leks with all the larty nose art and pinups in the barracks that feature them?”

“The real thing’s a little different, Stak,” Razor protested.

“Whatever.” Stak rolled his eyes. “Just not my type, I guess.”

“What _is_ your type?”

“We’re _not_ having this conversation right now,” Stak said.

Nearby, a commlink beeped, drawing the attention of both clones. None of the Twi’leks seemed to have too many communications devices around, so it was more than likely General Windu. Sure enough, as Stak peered into the small sheltered area where the General and Cham Syndulla were sitting and watching the performance.

Windu activated his commlink and held out his hand. A holographic image of Commander Ponds appeared there. “What is it, Commander?” Windu asked.

“The droids have begun a firebombing campaign,” the Commander reported. “Several villages in our sector have been destroyed, sir.”

The silence slowly spread across the entire room. Twi’leks whispered to one another, the news of what the droids were doing filtering throughout everyone assembled. A small, green-skinned Twi’lek girl hunched behind Syndulla, clutching at his arm. His daughter, perhaps? Syndulla himself passed a hand over his eyes, looking older than he had only a minute ago.

Nobody spoke.

“Make the arrangements,” Syndulla finally said. “I will speak to Senator Taa.”

No one felt much like dancing, celebrating, or eating after that.

As the Twi’leks began cleaning up and reorganizing the room, General Windu led Sydulla over to a room just off the main hub, beckoning for Stak and Razor to follow him. The two clones set their remaining food down, grabbed their helmets, and trotted off after the two men. They found themselves in a mostly barren room aside from a holoprojector. Windu pressed a button the projector and an image of the – _obese_ – Twi’lek senator Orn Free Taa appeared.

Syndulla was instantly hostile. “Senator Taa,” he said, his voice thick with derision, “so glad you could join us from comfortable Coruscant. Our people have survived with only me.”

“I _knew_ you would try to turn this into a campaign to take power,” Senator Taa said, frowning. “Need I remind you that it is _I_ who leads our people in the Senate?”

Well, this was off to a great start. Stak didn’t know what the grievance between the two Twi’leks was, but he knew that if an agreement wasn’t reached, the rebels wouldn’t be joining them in an attack on Lessu, and they could kiss their easier victory goodbye.

“And it is I who leads our people here and now!”

General Windu stepped forward, placing himself between Syndulla and the holographic Senator. “There will be nothing left to lead if you two refuse to work together,” he reminded them.

His commlink suddenly went off. “General Windu, do you copy?” That was General Skywalker’s voice.

Windu raised the link to his mouth. “I hear you, Skywalker.”

“My fighters are taking out the bombers as fast as they can, Master Windu,” Skywalker reported, obviously in the middle of a dogfight, “but there are just too many. I doubt we can stop ‘em all. I suggest you get the people away from the cities.”

“You must destroy those bombers, Skywalker,” General Windu ordered. “Then meet me at the capital.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

Windu cut the link. Stak felt sympathy for the younger general. Being given a task like that would, no doubt, be pressing him hard. Still, he was a Jedi. He could probably handle it.

“What can the Separatists hope to gain from burning our homes?” asked Senator Taa, his tone much more subdued.

“Nothing,” Syndulla spat. “Wat Tambor spoils for others what he cannot possess.”

“Then we must act quickly,” asserted the Senator.

“Senator,” General Windu said, “your people are hesitant to join us because they’re worried there will be another military occupation.”

Senator Taa nodded. “The people have my promise that the clone army will leave once Ryloth is free of those droids.”

Syndulla nodded.

“General,” Windu said, “what assurance can you give Senator Taa you will not try to assume power?”

“I only want to see my people free, Master Jedi,” Syndulla maintained. “I give my word. I believe in democracy.

“Then we are together in this.”

They were in business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but there was a lot I cut from the episode because there were lots of scenes with Wat Tambor. 
> 
> In other news: Stak and Razor are an underrated duo and we'll be seeing them again.


	12. The Capitol

**Outside Lessu, Ryloth**

Razor crouched on a ridge with Stak and General Windu, overlooking at the road along the cliff face below them. A pair of MTTs guarded by droids on STAPs were making their way down the road, headed for the plasma bridge that was the only entrance to the capital city of Lessu. According to Syndulla, the transports carried treasure that the Separatists had pilfered from all across Ryloth that Wat Tambor wanted for his own personal gain.

That was just like the Separatists – exploit a planet, destroy it, and take all its resources.

If they got any closer to the city, the Separatists would simply turn off the bridge. Normally, that meant they would just rain artillery fire on them until they gave up, but Tambor had captured the entire population of the city and had them camped out just beyond the bridge, using them as meat shields to stop Republic forces from bombarding them. If they were to attack, they had to get across that bridge and secure the controls so the rest of their forces could cross and attack the city properly.

“When I get control of the bridge,” General Windu said into his commlink, speaking to Syndulla, “you must start the attack.” With that, he slid off the ridge and landed on one of the STAPs, pulling out his lightsaber to decapitate the droid riding it before springing off once more, landing on the back of the rear MTT undetected.

“Come on,” Razor ordered, gesturing for Stak to follow him. As the MTT moved beneath them, Razor sprung off the ridge and landed on the transport, his friend just behind him. General Windu plunged his lightsaber into the hull of the vehicle and quickly cut a circle in the metal, allowing all three of them access to the interior of the transport. Windu jumped inside, followed by the two clones. Once they were inside, he replaced the hatch he’d created and began to cauterize it, sealing it back into place. With any luck, no one would notice until it was too late.

Razer glanced around the MTT’s interior. It had been modified. Instead of the usual rack of battle droids folded in on themselves, waiting to be activated and deployed, the troop bay was completely empty of anything like that. No droids. Instead, the bay was filled with gold statues, ancient artifacts, and more crates than he could count – all extremely heavy and carrying contents that jangled slightly when Razor moved one.

Stak let out a low whistle. “There must be _millions_ of credits worth in here,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Razor agreed. “And it’ll all belong to the Seppies unless we can stop them.”

Windu keyed his commlink, not joining in on the conversation. “Commander,” he said, “I’ll need you to create a diversion. Get the rest of Lightning Squadron ready.”

“Yes, sir,” replied Ponds.

The link cut out.

The transport carried on moving and they all sat in silence for a few moments.

“Sir,” Stak spoke up, “how do you plan on getting into the city undetected? They’re bound to scan for lifeforms.”

Windu actually smirked. “I don’t.”

Oh.

Hard and fast it was, then.

Razor grinned.

The transport suddenly stopped.

Razor looked up. “I don’t think we’re near the city yet. It’s too soon. We must be on the bridge.”

Windu set his ear against the side of the transport and listened. He was quiet for a moment. “Here they come,” he said. “Be ready to move.”

“Yes, sir,” Stak affirmed, readying his blaster. Razor did the same.

Suddenly, the rear door of the transport slid open, revealing two droids carrying portable scanners. Upon seeing General Windu stand and ignite his lightsaber, as well as the two clones with their blasters raised, one of the droids dropped its scanner and put its hands on its head.

“Oh no!”

“You’re under arrest,” proclaimed the other. “You have the r –” He was cut off as Windu Force-pulled the other droid, slashed it open, and rand out of the transport, Razor and Stak right on his heels. It had just enough time to cry out “We’re under attack!” before Windu cut it open as well.

“Watch the STAPs!” Razor warned, firing at one hovering over the bridge. It exploded falling just beside the plasma bridge and into the deep gorge surrounding them.

An alarm sounded.

“Run for it!” General Windu ordered. “They’re turning the bridge off.”

Razor didn’t need to be told twice. He took off toward the city, Stak just beside him. He didn’t get very far, though, before he was suddenly lifted off his feet and he was flying through the air all the way towards the city. He knew the Force in action when he saw – or felt – it. It was a good thing, too, as the moment Razor’s hands found the edge of the bridge, it was gone.

His legs flopped uselessly against nothing but air as he struggled to find purchase. He looked over and, thankfully, Stak was clinging to the emitter just as he was. Looking back over his shoulder, he saw General Windu climbing aboard a STAP, wrestling with the droid pilot for a moment, before jumping off and sending it careening into the last remaining STAP, causing them both to explode in a brilliant fireball. He landed on the emitter just above them.

“Incredible,” Razor muttered.

“Focus,” Stak chastised him.

Windu raised his hands once more and Razor felt himself being lifted upwards before he was deposited on the earth outside the city gates. He got to his feet instantly, though Stak took a moment to shake himself off. It was a good thing he was ready because at that moment, the front gates of the city opened and out poured a platoon of battle droids, their blasters already raised and firing. Windu ignited his lightsaber.

“I’ll hold them off,” he announced. “Get that bridge back up!”

“Sir, yes, sir!” chorused both ARF troopers, rushing forward into the oncoming wave of droids with Windu in the lead, deflecting bolts and killing droids left and right. Razor and Stak fired their weapons as they charged ahead, dodging incoming fire and making for a small door just to the left. It made sense that the bridge controls would overlook the bridge, so the logical place to look would be somewhere within the fortress build into the city’s outer wall.

* * *

Ahsoka gripped the control stick inside her Delta-7 interceptor tightly, jerking this way and that as she dodged incoming fire from a pair of vulture droids on her tail.

“Alright, you tinnies,” she muttered. “Come get some!”

She flipped her fighter, spinning directly over the head of a vulture to her left and pushing it into the vultures’ line of fire. Direct hit. The vulture beside her exploded and fell planetside in an incident of friendly fire.

“Good move, Commander!” whooped Flashpoint.

“Here, let me give you a hand with those vultures,” said Fireball.

A shadow fell over her Delta-7, and suddenly the vultures on her back disappeared. Fireball’s V-19 Torrent appeared beside her. She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Fireball,” Ahsoka said. “I owe you one.”

Fireball snorted. “You owe me more than that, but we’ll take a tally later. Let’s focus on taking down these droids.”

“Watch out!” Skyguy warned, swooping in with his own yellow Delta. “We’ve got to stop the bombers and then get over to the capital. Master Windu is counting on us.”

“You got it, sir,” replied Can.

“We’re almost done,” Fireball reported. “There’s only ten of ‘em left.”

Ahsoka fired her interceptor's blasters, tracking a droid and blowing apart its left wing with several direct hits. “Make that nine,” Ahsoka grinned. Taking back the skies of Ryloth really was helping her get back to normal. It felt good to patrol the airspace with her Master and Gold Squadron, taking out hordes of fighters with barely any casualties. There was the constant threat that, if they failed, the droids would bomb entire villages of innocent Twi’leks, but they _weren’t_ going to fail. Skyguy was the best pilot in the Jedi Order, and Ahsoka was no slouch herself. Not only that, but Gold Squadron was one of the premier fighter squadrons in the 501st, if not the GAR as a whole. They were doing just fine.

“Sir!” shouted Flashpoint, alarmed. “Four bombers breaking off!”

“Where are they going, Flashpoint?” Anakin demanded.

“Looks like they’re headed toward the capital, sir.”

_Oh no._

The Separatists were going to bomb the capital, even with their own troops inside, just to send a message to the Republic. If they made it, hundreds of clones and Twi’leks were going to die.

“Master –”

“I know,” Anakin cut her off. “Fireball, can you boys clean up here?”

“You bet, sir,” Fireball said. “It’d be no trouble. Go take care of business.”

“Ahsoka, let’s go,” Anakin ordered.

His fighter veered off from the dogfight they were engaged in and pelted off at top speed after the bombers. Ahsoka hit her thrusters and followed him. She hoped they could make it in time. There were people depending on them.

* * *

Stak entered the control room just behind Razor and brought his blaster to bear against the four unarmed droids huddled around the main panel.

“Hey!” said one of the droids, turning upon realizing they were there. “You’re not authorized.”

“Save it,” Razor spat, opening fire.

Stak rushed forward, firing a few rounds into the last droid standing before grabbing a huge lever and pulling it – if there was anything on the panel that would activate the bridge, it’d be that. His hunch paid off as he stared out of the viewport in front of him, overlooking the edge of the city and the desert hills beyond. As soon as the lever hit the ‘up’ position, the plasma bridge flickered back to life. It was just in time, too. A hoard of friendlies – Twi’leks and clones alike – road in on Blurrgs, AT-RTs, and AT-TEs, already firing at the droids that had gathered below. Stak saw the Twi’lek prisoners along the wall getting up and cheering as the soldiers and rebels as they passed.

Stak keyed his commlink. “The bridge is up, sir.”

“Stak, look out!”

He whipped around to see a few battle droids filing in slowly from the door. Razor had already opened fire, taking out the first two before they could even fire a shot. Stak raised his blaster and put two rounds into the third droid, stepping to his right to avoid the shots it had already fired. He shifted his aim and blasted a fourth.

Then a pair of commando droids appeared.

Stang.

Two rocketed into the room, smashing the slower, normal droids out of their way. The first commando picked up the last remaining battle droid and threw it at Razor, who ducked but was still thrown to the ground by the impact. The second command darted forward, dodging the arc of Stak’s blaster fire, and punched him in the abdomen so hard he rose into the air a few inches. The air was knocked from his lungs and he struggled to breathe, but that was the least of his worries. The commando droid leapt into the air, gripping Stak’s DC-15 and tossing it to the ground before wrapping a cold metal fist around the scruff of his neck and throwing him to the floor. He hit the unyielding ground and slid a few inches.

Gasping for breath, Stak pushed himself up and looked around. The other commando had Razor by the throat and was lifting him off the ground, his legs dangling helplessly as he struggled to break its durasteel grip. Acting on instinct, Stak scrambled forward and retrieved one of the fallen droids’ E-5 blasters and leveled it at the commando.

He pulled the trigger.

The red bolt hit the droid square in its backplate and it collapsed against Razor, releasing him. He’d saved his brother.

Stak switched targets to the second droid, but it was too late. He fired two more shots, but the commando dodged both of them, closing the distance between them in a heartbeat and dashing the blaster from Stak’s hand. It placed one metal foot on his chest, pressing him into the floor. It lashed out with one arm, the blow connecting with Stak’s head at a strange angle, knocking his helmet off.

If it hadn’t, he was sure it would’ve knocked him out.

Instead, the droid had to rear back for a second punch. In that split-second, Razor appeared, catching the droid’s arm and delivering a wicked right hook to its head, knocking it to the floor. He was on it before it could make another move, bringing his foot down on the thing’s fragile neck, snapping it.

Stak coughed, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Thanks, _vod_.”

“It’s nothing,” Razor said, offering him a hand up. “You’d have done the same for me.”

“Of course.” Stak retrieved his helmet and set it back over his head, then picked up his blaster. To him - _hell, to any clone_ \- E-5s had nothing on DC-15s.

“Come look at this!” there was alarm in Razor’s voice.

Adrenaline spiking, Stak rushed to the viewport where Razor was, following his gaze up into the sky.

“Bombers!” Four hyena bomber droids were on a path that would take them directly over the city.

They were screwed.

* * *

“Take the shot, Snips!”

Ahsoka didn’t need telling twice. Gaining on the four bombers, she pressed the button atop her yoke and let a volley of shots fly. One exploded and fell and Ahsoka immediately shifted her aim to the second, firing again.

Anakin dropped in as soon as the second bomber was gone, taking the last two out in a single move. As one Master and Padawan veered away from the city of Lessu, flying out over the gorge that separated the city from the outside world.

“Woah!” Ahsoka said, looking out over the now safe city. “That was close, Master.”

“Isn’t it always, Snips?”

Yeah. She was definitely back to normal. It felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double upload!
> 
> The scene with Stak, Razor, and the commando droids was one of the most badass in all of season 1 and it was really fun to write lol. I had to rewatch the scene nearly frame-by-frame like five times because everything happens so fast


	13. Left Behind

**Troop bay of Republic gunship, Ryloth**

“The Separatist fleet may have left the system, but the Droid Army still has a strong presence in Resdin,” said General Skywalker. “We’re the first Republic force to make contact with them.”

He, along with Rex, Ahsoka, Kano, and a squad of shinies stood aboard a gunship bound for one of the last remaining cities on Ryloth that still had a droid infestation. It was their job to play exterminator. Most of the other contingents had left the planet after securing Lessu and sending the Sep fleet packing; making it the 501st’s job to clean up the mess they’d all left behind. This had led to a week of hopping from city to city, slugging it out with the tinnies wherever and whenever they showed up.

Now, the end was in sight. _Just one more city and then we’re done._

“But the battle is over,” Ahsoka said. “They lost! Why don’t they just give up?”

Ah. Ahsoka had never taken part in a full planetary assault before.

Tinnies _never_ gave up. When the Separatists lost, they just got their commanders out, took important intel and findings, and left most of their army still on the planet – intact and with orders to fight until they dropped. One last slap in the face to the Republic.

“It’s not in their programming to surrender,” Skywalker explained. “They’ll fight to the last droid if it means taking a few more of us with them.”

“The Jedi should be on the front lines, leading the charge,” Ahsoka said, “not mopping up the mindless junk the Separatists leave behind.”

Rex snorted.

Skywalker shot him a look, then gazed sternly at his Padawan. “War isn’t about glory, young one,” he reprimanded her. “Jedi don’t seek adventure . . . but it always seems to find them.”

Rex wasn’t quite so sure of that. He’d seen Skywalker seek adventure more than a few times. Arantara, Benglor, Kudo 3, Christophsis, The _Malevolence_ , Skytop Station . . . the list was rather extensive. Sometimes he even thought General Kenobi was guilty of doing the same.

Behind him, Sergeant Kano engaged one of his new shinies in conversation as the gunship flew low over a nearly empty canyon. “Welcome to Ryloth,” he said. “Or what’s left of it.”

“Blasted clankers barely left anything standing,” remarked the shiny.

“You get used to it, Rookie.”

“Why was Resdin hit so hard?” Ahsoka wondered.

“The Separatists wanted to make an example of them.” Skywalker’s tone was dark.

Ahsoka drew back, shocked. “So all this . . . just to send a message?”

Skywalker sighed. “It worked. Once word of this got out, the capital, Lessu, surrendered without firing a shot.”

“Intel says there could be as much as a full battalion of droids down there,” Kano said. “It’s gonna be a tough job to dig ‘em all out.”

“I’d rather face an entire army of clankers out there in the open than crawl through that mess.” The shiny gestured to the crumbling, bombed-out ruins below them.

Kano looked at the man appraisingly. “Ah, it’s about time you got your armor dirty, Rook.” He gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

“Rook?” he said. “I kinda like the sound of that.”

“Captain?” came Jinx’s voice over Rex’s commlink. “We’re getting close to our landing site. Get ready to hit the ground.”

“Copy that.” Rex switched off the link and leaned toward General Skywalker. “Approaching the LZ now, General.”

“Prepare for landing,” Skywalker ordered.

Rex gripped the overhead rail as the gunship coasted down towards a plateau and set down. Other gunships were landing as well, dropping off an AT-TE, and additional squads of troopers. Rex knew the men were tired – they’d been on Ryloth a long time. They just had to hold out a little while longer. What could really go wrong in the last day or so?

“Captain Rex, report!” Skywalker ordered as soon as everyone had assembled.

They didn’t have much, but he gave the General what he could. “Our scouts haven’t been able to reconnoiter the city yet, sir,” he explained. “The power’s out to the holo-bridges in the outer sectors.” That would severely limit their movement and make moving AT-TEs next to impossible. Resdin was built into a set of gorges, with several levels to the city; almost like a smaller version of Coruscant. Holo-bridges were used on the upper levels to move between the sections that were separated by the gorges.

“We’ll fix that,” Skywalker said, waving him away as though it wasn’t even a problem.

“And scrap any tinnies we see along the way,” Ahsoka added, smiling.

“Watch yourself, General,” Rex warned. “Our patrols have been encountering stubborn resistance.”

“We’ll be careful,” Skywalker assured him. “Won’t we, Ahsoka?”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“Kid’s . . . got a point,” Rex grinned. It was good to see Ahsoka back up to full strength. Patrolling the skies with General Skywalker and Gold Squadron seemed to have done her some good. “See you at the rendezvous, sir.”

“Let’s go, my _young_ Padawan.” Skywalker ordered, waving Ahsoka on. The pair headed towards the nearby houses, executing their Jedi flips and high jumps to scale the various buildings. Rex watched them go. He wouldn’t trade his kit for anything, but it’d sure be handy to jump around like that sometimes.

He turned to Kano. “Sergeant,” he said, “you take your men and head out for the initial scouting run. See what you can find, but don’t go too far. And _be careful_.”

Kano saluted crisply. “Yes, sir!”

As he turned to wrangle up his boys, another clone came up to Rex. This one also wore the blue markings of the 501st, but had an ARF trooper helmet. Boomer.

“Sir!” the sergeant said, saluting. “Should I get my squad organized and start setting up patrols?”

Rex nodded. “That’s exactly right, Sergeant,” he said. “Have your men head as deep into the city as you feel comfortable with, but don’t put yourself on the roster.”

“Sir?”

“You’ll be going out with _me_ tonight. I need time to get us all settled in.”

“Copy that, sir.”

* * *

Standing on the carved, sandstone plateau in front of what appeared to be a large government building, Ahsoka watched on with satisfaction as Sergeant Kano escorted the last of his wounded men into the gunship.

It had been a busy day.

Fighting an octuptarra droid, raising the holo-bridges for the troops, exploring the city for droids, and finally rescuing Kano and his rookies. It was a lot, even for a Jedi. She couldn’t wait to get back to their base camp so she could finally turn in. Well . . . maybe she’d check in with Rex first, see how the boys were settling in. Or just talk. That would be fine, too.

Kano was about to enter the gunship, then seemed to think of something and turned, jogging back over to where she and Anakin stood.

“Sir,” he said, stumbling over his words. Kano had always been a little shy around anyone who ranked higher thank Rex, “I, erm, I just wanted to say thank you . . . for helping my men.” Ahsoka folded her arms and gave him her biggest smile. For all his bluster and back-and-forth with his shinies, she knew he was a big softie.

“Don’t mention it, Sergeant,” Anakin said. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Kano’s shoulder. “We never leave one of our own behind.” Then, strangely, he passed Kano and stopped in front of the gunship, leaning in to exchange words with one of the men.

“New boys shaping up okay?” Ahsoka asked. She’d just seen them in action, but she wanted to hear what he thought.

“Er . . . they’re . . . a little rough around the edges,” Kano said, hesitating for a moment. “But they, uh, they’ve definitely got what it takes. I think I’ll be more than satisfied in no time.”

“Good,” she said, smiling. “I’ll drop by the barracks sometime – see how they’re doing myself.”

“Sure,” Kano nodded quickly. He glanced behind him. “I, er, better get going, ma’am.”

She nodded. “Take care of yourself, Sergeant.”

“You too, Commander.”

He jogged back toward the gunship, Ahsoka following him at a slower pace. As he stepped aboard and grabbed the overhead rail, Ahsoka stood beside her Master. The gunship lifted slightly and took off, though she gave the men a parting wave. Anakin glanced at her.

“You’re awfully jolly around the men lately,” he commented, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Ahsoka shrugged, glancing away. “Let’s just say I . . . appreciate what they do now more than ever.”

Understanding fell over him, and his smile faded. “Oh. Well, I’m glad you feel that way. I’m just . . . sorry that it came at such a high cost.” His tone was gentle.

She sighed and looked up at him, pinning a resilient smile onto her face. “Me, too,” she said. “But it’s . . . getting better. Slowly. And I won’t be making that mistake again.”

Anakin set a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve learned a hard lesson, little one. And you learned it well.”

She nodded. “I know. Now come on, let’s get back. I could sleep for a week.”

Anakin chuckled. “If only.” They turned to go, but Anakin’s communicator beeped. Sighing, he reached into his belt and brought it out. “No rest for the weary,” he muttered flicking it on.

A hologram of Rex appeared, snapping a crisp salute. “Sir,” he said, “we’ve found something. I’m sending the coordinates now. It looks like . . .”

“Contact!” someone out of view yelled.

Ahsoka’s mouth dropped open in shock as Rex reached for his blaster pistols, then was flung backward and disappeared.

“Rex, what’s going on?” Anakin demanded. “Rex!”

Nothing. The link went dead.

Frowning, Anakin put the communicator back on his belt.

“Master . . .” Ahsoka said, dread creeping through her. Rex was in trouble.

“I have his position,” Anakin said. “Let’s go!”

No one was going to hurt Rex. Not on Ahsoka’s watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a character update chapter.
> 
> I always wished Sergeant Kano was featured a bit more. His (clawmark?) armor design is pretty cool.
> 
> In other news, I'm only an arc or two away from writing the conclusion to Year 2. When I do that, I might get back to posting once a day


	14. Overcome

**Underground bunker, Ryloth**

Rex groaned as he opened his eyes. He had one hell of a headache coming on. He barely had a chance to orient himself – realizing he was sitting on the floor, his hands bound, and without his helmet – before a particularly ugly Duros invaded half his field-of-view, one hand on the long blaster pistol it kept holstered at his waist.

“Have a nice nap, captain?” Rex made to stand, giving an angry snarl, and received a kick in the neck for his trouble. He slumped back onto the floor as the Duros drew his sidearm, leveling it at Rex’s face. “Easy there, trooper.”

That was when he noticed Boomer sitting beside him, hands bound and helmetless as well. The commotion jostled him, causing him to shake his head slightly and open his groggy eyes. “Ugh, where are we?”

“You’re my prisoners,” answered the Duros. “And if you want to stay healthy, you’d better do exactly as I say. Got it?”

Rex, who’d managed to make his way back into a sitting position, couldn’t resist. “Bounty hunter scum,” he spat. He didn’t know who this was, but he knew the type. Arrogant, ruthless, self-serving. It was written all over this one from his big hat to his sharp boots. “You won’t get away with this.” Especially since he’d transmitted their last known coordinates to Skywalker. He’d find them. They just needed to stay alive long enough for the General to arrive.

The bounty hunter snorted, smirking. “I already have, soldier boy.” He patted a large, rectangular device behind him. “And as soon as you two load this aboard my ship, I’ll be on my way. Got places to be, you know.”

There was a sudden explosion and a wall on the far side of the abandoned hanger bay they were in burst open, revealing a contingent of battle droids. The bounty hunter whipped around, clearly surprised. Rex and Boomer smirked at each other.

“You expecting company?” Rex asked.

“Guess this prize must be more valuable than I thought,” muttered the bounty hunter, one hand on his chin. “Don’t worry, those droids are nothing we can’t handle.”

“We?”

He knelt down beside the two clones, pulling a small device out from a pocket inside his long overcoat. “This is a detonator,” he explained, smirking once more.

“For what?” Boomer asked.

It didn’t take long for Rex to figure it out. There was only one way he’d be getting their help; if their lives were on the line. “For the explosive charges in our binders,” he said.

“Hmph. So clones are smarter than droids after all,” drawled the bounty hunter. “Let’s see just how smart. On your feet.” Rex and Boomer stood – what choice did they have? “I’m going to release the link on your binders, but if you try anything funny, I blow you to pieces. If those droids get near my crate, I blow you to pieces. If you try to shoot me –”

“You blow us to pieces,” finished Boomer, nodding his scarred head. “We get the picture.”

“But . . .” continued the bounty hunter, “if you get my crate past those droids and safely aboard my ship, you live.” The rectangular crate compacted itself, becoming a square. The bounty hunter gestured to a pair of helmets and blasters – _their_ helmets and blasters. “Your weapons are over there. Now, do we have a deal?”

“How can we refuse?” Rex asked.

The Duros pressed a button on his device and his and Boomer’s binders snapped apart, leaving them with little circlets of metal on each wrist. Rex grabbed his helmet and placed it over his head, then picked up his twin DC-17s and checked their charge levels; full. Boomer did the same, though he came away with a DC-15 rifle instead. Behind them, he heard the sounds of droids advancing, evidently, they’d finally cleared the wreckage of the wall and were moving in.

“Clones?” one shouted. “Blast ‘em!”

As Rex settled in behind cover and began shooting, he multitasked, running a HoloNet search on all known bounty hunters. He narrowed down by species and gender, quickly finding only one match. The dopey hat was a dead giveaway. This was Cad Bane: known criminal, expert bounty hunter, and an extremely dangerous individual. He sent the file to Boomer, who had taken up position beside him. There was a slight nod of his head to let Rex know he’d received it.

“Looks like they brought the whole army,” he quipped, nodding at the droids. “Someone really must want you dead, Bane.”

“They want us all dead, clone,” Bane replied. While Rex and Boomer had descended into the main area of the hanger, he’d stayed on the upper level with his precious crate, firing on the incoming droids from above. “We won’t last five minutes unless we can get that hanger door closed.”

Rex sighed. As much as he hated to admit it . . .

“Big Hat’s right – we’d better close that door.”

“Maybe you clones are smarter than you look.”

“Less yapping, more blasting, please,” Boomer said, ducking as a volley of shots whizzed over his head.

“Fine,” Rex spat. “Cover me while I get the door.”

“Yes, sir.”

Naturally, the door controls were across the room. And right near where all the droids had emerged from. Rex darted out from behind the crates he and Boomer had ducked behind and ran for another pile about halfway between them and the door, firing both pistols as he went.

Droid after droid fell, but another rank always emerged to take their place. It was like they really _had_ brought the whole army. There was no way Rex was getting any closer to that door without getting shot. Battle droids and SBDs lined the entrance. Even as he, Boomer, and Bane returned fire, they just didn’t have the numbers or the firepower to take enough of them down to create an opening.

_So what’s it gonna be? Get shot by droids now? Get shot by droids later? Get blown up when you fail to protect Bane’s precious cargo?_

_Think, Captain. What are you fighting for?_

_Wait . . ._

_Ahsoka . . . Teth . . ._

The monastery door.

Rex shifted the aim on one of his sidearms and put half a clip into the door controls. It had the desired effect.

While the hanger door didn’t slam shut as it had on Teth, it began to descend all the same. The remaining droids were cut off from the bulk of their forces and were quickly picked off. They were done. Only . . .

“They’re coming through from over there!” Bane called out, pointing to the other side of the hanger. On an upper level, several squads of droids were emerging from doors and tunnels. “Get up to those terminals and close those doors.”

Rex did _not_ like taking orders from some bounty hunter. But he didn’t really have a choice. So, he and Boomer ascended a ramp on the opposite side of the room to what seemed to be the loading bay level and got to work.

“I’m startin’ to think we might be in deep poodoo,” Boomer said, keeping his chatter confined to their helmet comms.

“What gave you that idea?” Rex asked. “The fact that we’re being held prisoner by a ruthless bounty hunter? Or that we’re up against an army of droids?”

Boomer nodded back towards Bane. “We can take him.”

“Easy, trooper,” Rex admonished, opening up with both his pistols. “You have to pick your moments carefully.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is –” Ahsoka was cut off as her Master held up a hand.

“You hear that? Blaster fire.”

And they were off again. From Rex’s last known position, Ahsoka had managed to pick up Rex’s sense in the Force – something that Anakin had remarked was a little unusual – and had led the pair to some half-underground bunker nearby. They’d been crouched in the ventilation system for the last five minutes, crawling deeper and deeper into the bunker before Ahsoka had finally spoken up.

Anakin crawled over to one particular grate and Force pushed it open before jumping out and pulling his lightsaber. Ahsoka followed, drawing her own weapon before coming upon a strange scene indeed. Rex and Boomer were in a large hanger, fending off a droid attack alongside a tall Duros who was most certainly not an affiliate.

“Rex!” Anakin said.

“More guests,” drawled the Duros, not pausing from firing his dual blaster pistols.

“Cad Bane?” Anakin asked. “How’d you get mixed up in this?”

Anakin knew this guy?

“Long story, Jedi,” the Duros – Cad Bane – said. “If you want to hear it, I suggest you help us take care of these droids.”

“Okay, Bane, but when this is over, we’re gonna have a nice long chat.” His voice was low and dangerous.

As Anakin charged into the main area of the hanger, Ahsoka jumped up onto a crate beside Rex and started deflecting blaster bolts back where they came from. “Hey, Rex,” she said. “Good to see you’re still in one piece. Care to fill me in?”

“Good to – see you too, littl’un,” he said, moving slightly to avoid a blaster bolt that would have domed him. “But now isn’t really the time for explanations . . . shit.”

“Look at the size of that thing,” Boomer said, staring. Ahsoka followed his gaze. An octuptarra droid had appeared through a hole on the other side of the hanger and was bearing down on them.

“It’s not _that_ big,” Ahsoka said, winking. “Be right back, Rexter.” She jumped down into the main area alongside her Master, who had just finished decapitating the last battle droid. It was just them and the octuptarra, now. They’d taken one out today – well, _yesterday_. Another wouldn’t hurt.

“Hold the legs, Snips,” Anakin ordered, batting the first blaster bolt that was aimed at him. “I’ll go for the head.”

“Yes, Master.” Ahsoka blocked a pair of shots sent her way, then reached out with the Force, holding one of the huge droid’s legs in place.

Seeing his opening, Anakin leapt atop the leg, then jumped again leading just on the peak of the octuptarra’s spherical head. Flipping his lightsaber around, he plunged it into the droid below him and turned, cutting a net hole into it before jumping off and landing beside Ahsoka once more.

Rex and Boomer slipped out from behind their crates to join the Jedi in the center of the room. Rex flipped his dual pistols around and holstered them. “That’s the last of ‘em. For now.”

A pair of blaster bolts flew through the air.

Ahsoka cried out and moved, but Anakin got there first, deflecting the otherwise fatal bolts away from Rex’s head. Cad Bane stood on the level above them, holding one of his own pistols and firing another volley of shots, all of which were deflected by Anakin. He reached out one hand and pulled Bane down onto their level using the Force.

The Duros fell, tumbling in a heap onto the floor. Recovering quickly, he moved into a sitting position, looking up as the Jedi and two clones stared down at him. _Okay, so he’s_ not _a friendly._ Anakin raised his lightsaber, ready to deliver the killing blow.

“Master, no!” Ahsoka shouted, grabbing Anakin’s arm. Something was off – why would Rex and Boomer be helping an enemy?

As if on cue, Bane held up a small electronic device. “Explain our little arrangement to the Jedi, trooper,” he encouraged. Rex and Boomer held up their wrists. Ahsoka saw little bands of metal there. _Binders_. And if what Band held in his hand was a control device, then the binders probably were full of explosives. No wonder they helped Bane – they didn’t have a choice.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. He was thinking. Then, in one quick move, he turned and cut the binders off Rex’s and Boomer’s wrists, his lightsaber passing so close to their flesh that Ahsoka was sure they both could feel the heat through their suits. Then the ‘saber was back at Bane’s throat.

Anakin smirked.

“Ah,” Bane said.

“Get his weapons,” Anakin ordered.

“With pleasure,” Rex nodded, leaning down to retrieve Bane’s pistols.

The hanger rumbled. Ahsoka looked up. There were still droids looking to get in apparently. They weren’t safe here.

“You know,” Bane said, “my ship’s not far from here.” Anakin looked as though he were about to speak, but the hanger shook again. “You’d prefer to stay?”

“Okay,” Anakin said, deactivating his lightsaber. “Get up.”

Ahsoka blanched. Yeah, they need to go, but . . .

“You’re not gonna trust this . . . this . . .” she searched for a powerful enough insult.

“Hutt slime?” Rex offered.

“Kowakian monkey-lizard?” Boomer tried.

“We don’t have much choice,” Anakin reasoned. “Find an elevated position. We’re getting out of here.”

“Roger that, sir,” said Rex, and the two troopers darted off without further comment, taking the opportunity to brush past Bane – hard.

Anakin grabbed his shoulder. “You’re coming with us.”

“We’re not leaving without my bounty,” insisted Bane, pointing to a sizable crate sitting not too far away.

“I know we’re not,” Anakin said, dragging Bane over to it. “I don’t know what this is, but we’re not leaving it for them.”

Ahsoka grinned, seeing where he was going with this. “So _you_ get to carry it.”

Bane muttered something undoubtedly murderous, then bent and hefted the crate

* * *

“There she is,” said Bane, somewhat proudly.

Ahsoka raised one brow. “Where? Behind the pile of junk?” And she thought the _Twilight_ was junky. This was something else.

She, Anakin, and Bane – who was still carrying his crate – stood in a scrap field, not far away from the hanger they had evacuated. Rex and Boomer were somewhere nearby, keeping the droids off their back while they got to the ship. Speaking of – the ship was large and mostly square, with blocky landing gear and thrusters that stuck out at an odd angle. Maybe the bounty hunting gig wasn’t paying as well as it used to.

“Funny,” Bane deadpanned.

“Rex,” Skyguy said into his commlink. “We’re at the ship. Get a move on!”

“Almost there, General,” Rex reported. “Save me a window seat.”

Ahsoka smirked. _Fat chance of that._ The old ship didn’t have too many windows, and if anyone was getting a seat next to one, it’d be her.

“It’s quiet,” Anakin observed, deactivating his link to Rex and glancing around.

“Maybe they’ve run out of droids,” Ahsoka tried. They’d faced plenty of opposition on the way here, even with Rex and Boomer’s help. It _was_ a little strange that they’d secured the ship without any interference, but maybe Bane had just hidden it well.

“Maybe you scared them off, Snips,” Anakin quipped.

“Oh, yes, they’re just _terrified_ of your little sidekick,” Bane said, fiddling with a toothpick in his mouth.

“Maybe it’s time someone taught you some manners,” Ahsoka said, flicking her lightsaber on. He’d kidnapped Rex and Boomer, threatened to blow them up, tried to shoot Rex, and mouthed off at every turn. What she wouldn’t give to introduce him to the business end of her ‘saber.

“Quiet,” Anakin ordered. “I sense something . . .”

There was a tremendous crash and debris and junk flew at them from the pile to their left. Reacting quickly, Ahsoka rushed forward and raised her hand, reaching out for the Force just as Anakin was doing the same. Together, they caught the rubbish and metal and tossed it aside.

“What was –”

Ahsoka was cut off as a tall figure appeared from the scrap-heap. It was hulking and seemed to be wearing some kind of mechanized suit. One hand was encased behind a repeating blaster cannon while the other was free. The boots had rocket jets attached to them, allowing the figure to float in the air before them. Just above the glowing chestplate, the head of a Skakoan protruded, most of its face covered in a protective mask.

The figure eyed them all. “Bane?” the Skakoan laughed for a moment, then recovered. “Forgive my surprise. I didn’t think even you were foolish enough to steal from me.” His voice was deep and reverberated through some sort of vocoder, making it echo unnaturally.

Bane stood, regarding the floating Skakoan with derision. “Pity you didn’t go down with the ship, Teska.”

Anakin glanced at Bane, holding his ground, just as Ahsoka was. There was no telling how this was going to play out. “Friend of yours?” he asked.

“Competitor.”

“For a common thief,” said the Skakoan, Teska, “you keep strange company, Bane.” He raised the blaster arm. “Hand over the crate.” With that, a grappling hook shot out from his gauntlet and attached itself to the crate. It began to zip up toward him, but Anakin stepped forward and pulled back using the Force. He grabbed the strange crate and threw it back into Bane’s ship.

Bane glanced back, and Ahsoka knew what he was going to do. As the bounty hunter broke into a run, trying to make for the ship, Ahsoka used the Force to send a large, heavy metal plate his way. It collided with him with a great crash, knocking Bane to the ground and pinning him there.

“It’s not his to hand over,” Anakin declared.

The Skakoan scowled. Or, rather, the metal lids over his goggles contracted, giving the indication that he was scowling. “You don’t even know what it is, Jedi,” he said.

“I know I’m keeping it if it’s that important to scum like Bane and his friends,” Anakin said.

“Competitors!” Bane reminded them, still trapped under the debris.

“I already killed two Jedi and a station full of clones to track that down,” Teska declared. “Two more won’t be a problem.”

Ahsoka felt her insides freeze. She and Anakin had been having strange feelings in the Force since yesterday. Anakin had said it had something to do with Masters Obi-Wan and Plo. Could it have been that they were fighting Teska? “Master Plo?”

“Friend of yours?” Teska asked. “Don’t worry, child. You will soon be reunited with him . . . in the Force!”

* * *

“Come on, pick up the pace!” Rex ordered, reaching into his holsters and drawing his twin DC-17s.

He and Boomer had been making his way towards Skywalker and Ahsoka’s position, ready to see this ship that Bane was going on about, when the sound of blaster fire, explosions, and lightsabers drew their attention. Something was wrong. Had Bane turned on them? That sounded like a _lot_ of firepower for just one captive Duros.

“Watch out, Skyguy!”

Shit.

Rex’s boots beat the dust below his feet into a mist as he rounded the corner, Boomer right on his heels, blasters raised and ready to fire. He took in the scene in front of him.

A hulking half-machine, half-Skakoan abomination floated in the air in front of the junkiest-looking ship Rex had ever seen – and that was something, considering he’d been on the _Twilight_. Bane was pinned to the ground under a sheet of metal, and Skywalker and Ahsoka were trapped in some kind of energy sphere.

“It’s over for you, Jedi scum,” shouted the Skakoan.

_Okay, so he was_ not _a friendly_.

“Sir!” Rex said, rushing forward.

“Never mind us, Rex! Get the Skakoan!” the General ordered.

“Watch yourselves – he’s a slippery one,” Ahsoka warned.

Rex sighted up. “We can take him.”

“Enough!” the Skakoan bellowed. “I’ve wasted enough time with you.” He pressed something on one of his gauntlets.

Nothing happened.

Then, from behind him, Ahsoka let out a scared gasp.

Rex and Boomer whipped around. The energy sphere was shrinking, forcing Skywalker and Ahsoka to press against each other as their breathing room became smaller and smaller. They’d be crushed if the projector wasn’t shut off in a matter of seconds.

“General!” Rex said. For a moment, he glanced between the Jedi and the Skakoan.

“What’s it gonna be, clone?”

Rex said nothing.

“Sir?” Boomer asked.

_I have orders to get the Skakoan. The Skakoan is an enemy of the Republic and must be apprehended._

_If I don’t do anything, the General and Ahsoka are going to die._

_Orders are there for a reason. They keep you alive._

_The mission always comes first, sir._

_Good soldiers follow orders._

_Kriff it! I can’t do it, I’m not strong enough._

Rex holstered his blasters and bolted for the Jedi. He didn’t have to look behind him to see that Boomer was following him and the Skakoan had made a break for the . . . ship. Rex dropped to one knee and slid the last meter or so, reaching the projector device that lay on the ground just beside the two Jedi. He pressed every button he could see on the thing, hoping that he didn’t cause the sphere to shrink any faster – it was almost touching the top of Skywalker’s head.

After several attempts, the device let out a loud beep and the projector flashed.

“Got it!”

As soon as the sphere vanished, Skywalker and Ahsoka darted out, running at full tilt toward Bane’s ship. Rex turned to follow but quickly saw that it was too late. The landing gear had retracted and the ship was already several meters in the air. Before anyone could do anything more than stare, the ship took off into the upper atmosphere, taking the Skakoan and the cargo with it.

Rex trudged over beside Skywalker and sighed. “I failed you, General. He’s gone.”

“But we’re still here,” Skywalker said, giving him a smile. “Thanks to you."

“Master!” Ahsoka said, alarmed. “Cad Bane got away too!”

Rex turned and, sure enough, the scrap of metal that had held Bane to the ground was no longer doing its job. The bastard was gone. Damn, Rex had really been looking forward to dragging him back to the Republic for imprisonment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly sure how Anakin knows who Cad Bane is, as the events of Holocron Heist + Cargo of Doom haven't taken place yet. I guess he must just be one some 'known bounty hunters' list or something.
> 
> This used to be two chapters, but I thought one was too short, so I combined them.
> 
> In the next chapter, we're going to pay a visit to our old friends: Bly and Gree.


	15. Special Delivery

**Crash site of Separatist ship, Alzoc 3**

Bly crouched on a piece of floating ice and surveyed the area with his helmet-mounted electrobinoculars, backed by Commander Gree and Lieutenant Galle. He was thankful for the heat-insulation his suit provided, as they were both high in the air and on a frozen wasteland of a planet. How the two Generals – Secura and Unduli – were flipping about in only their usual Jedi robes was beyond him. For all he knew, the Force was keeping them warm.

“See anything interesting?” asked Gree.

“Just some clankers.”

“Should we intervene?” asked Galle, stepping forward and hefting his carbine.

Bly chuckled. “The Generals made short work of them in the same amount of time it took you to ask that question,” he said, flicking his binoculars up.

“That’s a ‘no,’ then.”

“Affirmative.”

Gree stared around at the floating ice and debris of the crash Separatist ship all around them. “What do you think did all this?” he asked. “If General Unduli’s never seen anything like it before, I doubt anyone has. If it’s a new weapon, I sure as hell don’t wanna be on the receiving end of it. Ever.”

Bly shrugged. “Experimental tech gone wrong,” he said. “That’s my guess. Anyway, the Generals are looking for the main data banks now. We’ll find out soon enough.” He slid his binoculars back into place and focused on the Jedi once more. “Now be quiet; I’m trying to keep watch.”

“Watching the Jedi or watching General Secura?” Galle teased.

“What are you talking about?” Bly’s face went red under his helmet.

“Bly, everyone in the army knows you’ve got the hots for the General,” Galle said.

“The only clone more devoted to their leader than you is Captain Rex,” Gree said. “And everyone knows why that is. Fox wants to start a betting pool on how long it takes him to figure himself out. Not that he’s in any position to poke fun. Not with his own, er . . . _situation_.”

“Rex?” Bly asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Bly, have you been listening on the last few officer comm meetings?” Gree asked, folding his arms. “The way he talks about –”

“Commander Gree,” came the voice of General Unduli over the commlink, “Commander Bly. We believe we have found the log room. Make your way over to us; and _be careful_.”

“Always am, General,” Gree said, one hand on the side of his helmet. “We’ll have to table this discussion, boys. Time to move out.”

Bly, somewhat disgruntled, stood and flipped up his electrobinoculars once more. Just as Gree and Galle were doing, he activated the JT-12 jetpack strapped to his back, which they had been using to move safely through the floating debris field.

The trio soared through the air over to one of the many platforms that seemed big enough and stable enough to stand on. Generals Unduli and Secura both stood on this particular platform, just in front of a closed – hopefully still-functioning – door.

“This is it,” said General Secura as the three troopers landed beside them.

“Find that data recorder, Commander,” ordered General Unduli.

“On it, sir,” affirmed Gree.

The group stepped forward and – luckily – the door slid open to admit them. _That’s a good sign. It means there’s still power to this part of the ship._ They just might be able to access the main computer without having to do any rewiring. Maybe he should’ve brought Inc. Slicing was always more his specialty. Too late now. They stepped out onto another small platform. To the right, there was another raised section upon which rested a bank of computers; that’d be a good place to start. Just in front of them was a curved platform on a lower level.

“Slice into the main computer, Commander,” General Unduli said, indicating the console on the higher ground. “Look for any clues about what happened here.”

“I’m on it, General,” Gree nodded. He activated his jetpack and zipped upwards to the level with the console resting upon it.

Bly flicked on his own jetpack and nodded at Galle, who mirrored him. They both joined Gree on the upper level and readied their blasters. They’d already encountered plenty of resistance from some droids so far; no sense in not being careful. As it turned out, they had been right to do so.

“We’ve got company!” Bly warned.

“Keep them off Commander Gree!” said General Aayla. “We need that data.”

Two squads of battle droids with rocket packs appeared from above, alighting on the lower platform and taking aim at the Jedi and clones. The door they had just entered slid open and yet another squad of droids stepped through. Even a dwarf spider droid joined the party, having climbed up from the debris field below.

“Where the hell are these guys _comin’_ from?” complained Galle, ducking a volley of red blaster bolts before taking aim with his carbine.

As Bly drew his two DC-17s and opened fire, he admitted to himself that it was a good question, but not one they had time to answer. In any case, it was very clear that the Separatists did not want them to know what was going on here; these droids certainly hadn’t survived the incident, meaning that they had been sent here to cover it up.

“Less yapping, more blasting!” he barked, gunning down several droids before backing up to get out of the clankers’ arc of fire.

Below, Aayla and Unduli were going to work, deflecting blaster fire and cutting open droids left and right. But for every droid they sliced open or blasted apart, it seemed that another would appear to take its place either from the sky, from below, or from the door. A team of super battle droids had appeared – they were bringing in the big guns.

“Argh!” Gree said, stepping away from the console momentarily as a shower of sparks emitted from its base. “I’m gettin’ shot here!”

“Relax, Commander,” Galle said, shifting to cover Gree as he shot at another pair of droids. “We’ve got it covered.”

From below, Aayla suddenly appeared. She leapt up onto the platform where the clones had gathered. She took position next to Bly, putting herself in front of Gree, facing the bulk of the droid onslaught.

“Keep working, Commander,” she urged, spinning to deflect a volley of bolts back towards the SBDs. “I’ll keep you covered. Luminara can handle the droids.”

With the added protection of the Jedi, Bly and Galle stood their ground and kept chipping away at the droid forces. At this point, they’d thinned out a bit. Only a few battle droids here and there and a smattering of other forces. Below, General Unduli had her lightsaber deep in the center of a crab droid that had appeared on the opposite side of the lower platform and was using it to tear apart an entire squad of battle droids.

“Watch out!” Galle warned, pointing. “We got rollies inbound!”

He was right. A pair of droidekas suddenly surged through the door and unfurled themselves, activating their personal shields and opening fire on General Unduli, who flipped off the crab droid and began furiously deflecting every shot that came her way. Still, two droidekas were a lot for one Jedi to handle on her own.

“We have to help her,” Bly said.

“My sentiments exactly,” agreed Aayla, giving him a sly smile that made his stomach flip despite the circumstances. “Bly, Galle – with me!”

With that, she jumped off the platform and soared over the droidekas’ heads, landing just behind the pair. As one of the rollies turned toward her, Bly and Galle kicked on their jetpacks and jumped onto the platform as well. Both clones dived out of the two droids’ arc of fire – moving more quickly than their threat analysis systems could keep up with given that there were so many moving targets at varying ranges.

As Aayla kept one of the destroyer droids busy, Bly slowly stepped behind it; within the confines of its energy shield. The other droid was too busy trying to decide between Galle and General Unduli to pay him any mind. Bly raised one of his DC-17s and blew off the droideka’s main processer, killing it instantly. Now free to move, Aayla darted over to the last remaining destroyer, slid her lightsaber through its shield, and cut it to pieces.

The little battlefield fell silent.

Bly turned and kicked the head of one of the many battle droid corpses that lined the metal floor. “The day won’t come when the Droid Army can outfight us without a ten-to-one advantage,” he said triumphantly.

“Twenty-to-one!” Galle added.

“I’m in!” Gree called.

Instantly, the two Jedi deactivated their lightsabers and hopped over to the platform with the computer console on it. Bly and Galle activated their jetpacks and joined them. As he did so, Bly slid his pistols back into their holsters and took up position just behind Gree and Aayla; close enough that he’d be on hand if anything happened. Just in case.

“Bring up the last minutes before the crash,” ordered General Unduli, forming up with Galle on Gree’s other side.

“Right away, General,” Gree nodded. He hit a series of keys and a small hologram of the Separatist ship – fully intact – appeared before them on the console. “Okay, here we go.” As they all watched on, a second ship – and an extremely junky one at that – approached and disappeared underneath it. “Another ship docked with this vessel eleven minutes prior to impact.”

“Who does the ship belong to?” asked General Secura.

Gree fumbled with the controls for a moment, then shook his head. “Unidentified,” he reported. “No registry or profile on record.”

_No registry or profile?_ Droids were slaves to protocol; they had no way of acting outside of their programming. How could they not have a record of who boarded them?

“Could be another smuggler,” offered General Unduli.

“Or a bounty hunter,” added Aayla.

Gree brought up a second log; one that showed the junky ship leaving the Separatist frigate. “Six minutes later, the unidentified ship departs,” Gree said. The moment the ship disappeared, the frigate listed in space and an explosion tore it apart from within.

Bly leaned in between Gree and Secura. “Quite an exit,” he quipped, glancing at them both. He was pleased to see Aayla offer him an indulgent smile that made him grin all the harder.

Gree elbowed him in the chestplate.

“Access the ship’s manifest,” General Unduli said. _Gree’s right; she really isn’t one for smalltalk._

Gree complied. “Two items onboard . . .” he reported. “Both weapons. Highly classified.” He pulled up the available holograms. The weapon was a large, square crate with what looked like three amplifiers of some sort built into both ends. _Strange weapon_.

“Is it possible one of those weapons caused all this?” Unduli wondered, gesturing at the gravitational nightmare that surrounded them.

“If it did,” Aayla said, “you can bet our mystery man took the other one.” Now that was a scary thought.

“Wait!” Gree cut in. “I found one more entry. This one’s from . . . just a few minutes ago.” He hit a series of keys and another hologram appeared.

This time, it showed a view of the exact console they were all standing on. A figure that Bly recognized by her bald head, facial markings, and twin curved lightsabers was standing over it, keying in some sort of sequence.

“Ventress?” Unduli said.

Bly and Aayla both turned as one, drawing their weapons and scanning the debris field around them. Bly only knew one clone who’d come face-to-face with Ventress and had lived to tell of it; Rex. And he’d told them all that she was _not_ to be messed with without Jedi backup. Fortunately, he had two. He still wasn’t going to be taking any chances.

“What’s that Sith witch doing here?” spat Aayla.

“Records show she’s . . . activating the ship’s self-destruct!”

Shit.

Unduli pushed Gree away from the computer while Aayla waved Bly and Galle on. “Don’t wait for us,” she said, “we’re right behind you!”

Bly paused. He didn’t want to leave her behind, Jedi or not. “General –”

“Go!”

“Okay, rocket jockeys, fire up your jets!” Gree barked. “Let’s move!”

That was close enough to a direct order; Bly had to obey. With little choice, he fired up his jet pack as Gree and Galle did the same. They took off for the nearest floating platform. Bly swiveled his 360-degree camera around to make sure the Jedi got clear.

He needn’t have worried.

Especially since he nearly collided with a heavy piece of floating debris for his trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 327th is my favorite clone unit after the 501st, so I include them whenever I can. 
> 
> I like Bly and Gree's rapport and little interaction while Gree is scanning the ship's data banks. It gave me a chuckle while watching footage of the game.
> 
> Maybe one day I'll give you all a chapter featuring one of those clone officer comm meetings I've referenced a couple of times ;)


	16. Come Together

**Ridges near concealed facility, Bephor**

“The enemy is all around,” said Master Windu, glancing about as though he were sensing something. “I trust you’re ready, Padawan.” 

After Teska’s escape, she and Anakin had managed to contact Obi-Wan and Plo – who were thankfully alright – along with Masters Windu, Fisto, Yoda, Unduli, and Secura. Apparently, Aayla and Luminara had discovered exactly what Teska’s crate did. It was a weapon of mass destruction, and the Separatists were planning to use it on Naboo from a nearby planet, Bephor. Senator Amidala had attempted to discover what was going on and had been captured in the process.

So their mission was twofold: save Naboo and rescue the senator.

So far, everything was going according to plan. Rex and Cody had created a distraction that allowed Anakin and Obi-Wan to slip through the droid defenses. The pair of Jedi were currently working on powering down the outer defenses so that Ahsoka and Master Windu could lead a collection of men and armor from the 501st, 212th, and 91st into the facility where the weapon was being powered up.

“I’m right with you, Master.” Ahsoka had to shout in order to be heard over the din of the AT-TE they were riding as it scaled the sheer cliff face that surrounded the facility. That and the general commotion of jetpacks and blaster fire. A few squadrons of droids on STAPs had been deployed to harass them, but it wasn’t anything the boys couldn’t handle.

Just as they had already done twice before, the two Jedi leapt onto an extended observation platform that protruded from the cliff, blocking one of their AT-TEs from continuing its ascent. They needed to deactivate the controls and retract the platform so that the AT, which couldn’t maneuver well on a vertical surface, could continue onwards.

The moment their boots hit the floor, the doors to the observation deck slid open and out stepped a squad of super battle droids.

_Not this again . . ._

They were on a schedule. They didn’t have time to deal with a bunch of droids while still pursuing their objective. They needed to attack the moment the shield came down, and since the droids were disrupting their communications, there was no telling when that would be.

Master Windu seemed to be thinking along the same lines. “I’ll handle these droids,” he said, igniting his unusual purple lightsaber. “You retract this platform!”

“Yes, Master!”

Obediently, Ahsoka drew her own ‘saber and darted past the squad of droids, pausing only to deflect a few stray blaster bolts now and then. Normally, she would have been a bit peeved at being left out of the action and forced to do the boring job, but she reminded herself that Master Windu was almost the total opposite of Master Skywalker. He wasn’t someone to be disobeyed. Even over something as minor as this.

Ahsoka ducked and weaved in between the SBDs, making her way across the observation deck toward the outer control panel. As Master Windu wadded through the droids, cutting and slashing every which way, Ahsoka reached the opposite side of the deck, making sure to keep well away from the edge as there was no safety railing. One misstep or blaster bolt and she’d be sent tumbling over; all the way down into the river of boiling acid below with no way to catch herself.

This wasn’t a friendly planet.

Twirling her blade, Ahsoka plunged her ‘saber into the control panel for the door and held it there for a few seconds. The heat radiating off of the blade seeped through the inner mechanisms, reducing the wires and varying components to nothing more than molten metal. Satisfied that she’d done her job, Ahsoka removed her lightsaber and focused on the droids again.

Instantly, the observation platform began to retract at an alarmingly fast rate.

“Master Windu! Look o –”

But the Jedi Master had already leapt into the air, taking the opportunity to slice the top half off of two droids at once. When he came back down, however, there was suddenly nowhere for him to land. And he continued plunging downward toward the acid river, along with the rest of the droid squad.

Ahsoka took a shocked step back, her hands grabbing the side of her forehead.

_Oh, Fuck! I_ killed him _! I’m gonna be expelled from the Jedi Order!_

_I didn’t mean –_

_I –_

But she was wrong.

Taking a tentative step toward the edge of her own little platform, Ashoka saw an AT-TE trundling up the cliff. Master Windu stood perched on the front cabin, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“A little warning next time would not go amiss, Padawan,” he said.

Ahsoka sagged with relief. “Yes, Master,” she said, embarrassed. “Sorry.” As the walker drew even with her, she hopped aboard and it continued up toward the top. They were almost there. She tried to lighten the mood a bit. “I hope to have half your skill someday, Master Windu.”

“There’ll be time for praise later,” said Windu.

“Yes, Master Windu.”

Ahsoka wondered who was more talkative. Master Windu or Master Unduli. It’d be a really close race.

As the front of the AT-TE reached the top of the cliff, both Jedi stepped off onto the plateau above. Ahead of them by perhaps half a kilometer was what was clearly the upper entrance to the underground facility they were to assault. Ahsoka could see the huge light blue, semi-circular plasma shield that protected the entrance from any approaching vehicles and infantry. They’d never be able to pass through with it up.

“Unless Skywalker and Kenobi get that shield down,” Windu said, striding forward as more walkers began to climb onto the plateau, “this assault doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Don’t worry, Master Windu,” Ahsoka said. “If anyone can get that shield down, they can.”

And she was right.

As the Republic forces drew closer to the base’s entrance, the shield flickered and died. At the same time, a huge hatch that led down the facility’s central shaft began to open. An alarm also blared. _Looks like Skyguy and Obi-Wan might be needing some backup down there._ She’d be more than happy to provide.

“Alright men,” barked Commander Ponds over the open commlink, “here we go! If you’ve got a jetpack, start descending into the facility. Armor division – hold here and secure the exit.”

There was a chorus of shouted affirmatives. Then the first platoon of clones charged forward and used their jetpacks to jump up onto the rim of the entrance before leaping down into the base, using their packs once more to slow their fall, blasting at things Ahsoka couldn’t see. She and Master Windu jumped up onto the ledge, deflecting blaster fire that whizzed up toward them and the troopers surrounding them. The droids certainly knew they were here now.

“General Windu.” that was Ponds again. Windu held up his commlink. “The first wave has secured the entrance.”

“Good work, Commander Ponds,” replied Windu. _That’s high praise_. “Proceed to the next sector.”

“Yes, sir!” The link cut out.

“The battle begins,” Windu mused. He glanced at Ahsoka. “Are you ready, Padawan Tano?”

“Does a Hutt smell bad?”

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

Right. Not Skyguy. “Uh,” she stammered, “I mean . . . yes, Master.”

“Very well, young one,” he said, apparently choosing not to get on her case over that comment. “It’s time to put an end to this Separatist terror. Follow me.”

And he leapt high into the air, lightsaber blazing. Ahsoka copied him and together, they soared down into the long, cylindrical hole that was the main area of the base. The landed on the topmost level. Level was a relative term, as it was essentially just a walkway that extended out from the wall in a circle around the cylinder. Either way, Commander Ponds and a small group of clones were already hard at work fighting a team of regular battle droids and SBDs.

Without hesitation, Ahsoka and Master Windu dove into battle, cutting apart droids every way they turned. Together, the clones and Jedi wiped out every droid until none were left standing.

“We’re meeting heavy resistance, sir,” Ponds reported, pausing to put a blaster bolt into a droid that twitched.

“Defense positions,” Windu ordered.

“Yes, sir!” Ponds nodded. “Stak, Razor – cover that door!”

As the two troopers rushed to carry out his orders, Ahsoka glanced around. They were at a dead end. Despite the platform being circular, a large wall stopped them from going any further. The way forward was probably through the door that the clones were covering. They didn’t have time to take it slow – they needed to rendezvous with Anakin and Obi-Wan as soon as possible.

Before Ahsoka could as her question, however, Windu spoke up again. “Follow me, young one,” he said, stepping toward the edge of the platform. “Sometimes the best path isn’t the most direct one.”

He jumped out onto a system of poles that protruded from the side of the platform. Perhaps they were debris, perhaps they served some purpose that Ahsoka couldn’t fathom. Either way, Maser Windu was right that they made for a handy pathway. She followed him out onto the poles, which they used to bypass the wall that had previously held them up.

“We need to find a way down,” Ahsoka said as they stepped back onto more solid ground. “Master Skywalker is deep in this place.” She could feel his presence through their Training Bond. Less like a beacon saying ‘hey, I’m right here’ and more like a compass, pointing her in the direction of her Master. She peered over the edge and stared downward. It was a long way away; the place had many _levels_.

“We’ll have to go around the outside,” Windu said, striding for a door just across from them.

“Right behind you.”

They approached and the door slid open, revealing a scene full of chaos unfolding in front of them. A squad of clones was pinned behind hastily stacked supply crates on one end of a relatively narrow walkway leading to a circular landing pad. A group of super battle droids lined the walkway and the landing platform, keeping the clones trapped.

One of them glanced back. “General!”

“It’s the General!”

Ahsoka frowned at the lack of recognition she was getting. These boys better be from the 91st.

“Trapper, Hawkeye,” Windu said, stepping forward and deflecting the incoming blaster fire. “What’s the situation?”

“The SBDs got us pinned down, sir,” one of the men, Hawkeye, explained. “We’re trying to link up with the Two-Twelfth; they’re a level below us and are in need of backup.”

“Flak’s wounded,” Trapper said, jerking a thumb over at one of the other clones, who was slumped over and clutching at his side. “I don’t think we have the firepower to take the landing pad.”

“Don’t you worry,” Ahsoka said, charging forward to take the forefront. “We’ll take care of those droids for you!” With that, she leapt over the crates and onto the head of the closest super battle droid and drove her lightsaber through it. “We can take ‘em, Master Windu.”

Then he was right in front of her, raising his lightsaber to deflect a pair of blaster bolts before slicing off another SBDs arm and cutting it in half. “Show me what you’ve got, young one.”

_Was that_ almost _a smile?_

She grinned. _With pleasure._

The two Jedi cut their way down the walkway and onto the landing pad. The droids were no match for their combined efforts and as they fell, the clones joined in, now not as pinned down as they had been moments before. As the last droid fell, the four clones – even the wounded Flak had managed to drag himself out onto the field – met up with the Jedi on the now empty landing pad.

“Thanks for the assist, General,” nodded Hawkeye. “You too, Commander.”

“Is he going to be alright?” Ahsoka asked, glancing toward Flak.

“Just a flesh wound, ma’am,” Flak said, waving her off. “I’ll make it.”

“Stay safe,” advised Windu. He glanced at Hawkeye and Trapper. “Keep him away from the worst of the fighting.”

“Yes, sir!” they chorused, saluting.

“Come, Padawan,” Windu said, turning. “We need to continue downward.”

“But where – oh.”

She’d been about to ask how they were getting down with no elevator, but she had turned to see a long piece of debris had fallen from somewhere above them, forming a sort of bridge from the landing pad they stood on to one a level below them.

“A fortunate turn of events,” commented Windu as he crept out onto it.

Ahsoka followed him, once more deciding not to look down at the long fall that awaited her if she took a misstep. Master Windu led them down onto the skeletal overhang above the landing pad before leaping down onto the platform below. Another group of clones was pinned there, holding off a mixture of battle droids and SBDs that must have flanked them after they’d secured the area.

“Commander Tano!” called Threepwood, shielding himself behind a durasteel stability pillar to call to them. “General Windu! Over here!” He, Crys, and Gearshift were huddled behind whatever cover they could find, barely daring to try and take on the droids that were assaulting their position.

“Keep at it, boys!” Ahsoka said, rushing ahead and tearing into the front rank of droids. “The cavalry has arrived!”

“You heard her; we’ve got backup now,” Gearshift said, getting to his feet and laying down fire. “Push forward!”

Even after all the time she’d been at war, Ahsoka was still sometimes surprised to realize just how much of a difference a pair of Jedi could make on a battlefield. A few deflected blaster bolts here, a few swipes and swings there, the odd Force-push, and suddenly the tide of the fight was turning.

“We have them outnumbered!” she heard one of the droids shout, perhaps as some sort of rallying cry for the troops.

_Maybe. But not outgunned. Not with me and Master Windu around._

Before Ahsoka knew it, the tinnies had been wiped out, leaving the Jedi and clones standing on a walkway that ringed the main cylinder. A few meters to the left was a door, which they all jogged towards.

“Commander Cody’s somewhere on this floor,” said Crys as Ahsoka and Windu approached the control panel for the door. “Sir, would you like me to –” But Master Windu had already drawn his lightsaber and thrust it into the panel. Instantly, the door slid upwards into the ceiling, allowing them access to the interior once more. “Or . . . that works too.”

They all stepped onto the walkway inside the cylinder. On the opposite side – across the huge cavern in the middle – Ahsoka could make out a squad of clones in 212th orange holding out in front of another doorway, facing off against battle droids on STAPs that swarmed through the air like flies.

“Sir,” said a voice over the comms that Ahsoka recognized as Cody. He must be over there and had seen them enter, “we need to secure the platform on the far side of the cavern.”

Master Windu raised his wristcomm to his mouth. “Leave the STAPs to us,” he replied.

“Let’s junk those biker-bots! Er, Master.”

If they were taking on the STAPs, there was one surefire way to do that: hijack them. While Threepwood, Crys, and Gearshift stayed behind, Ahsoka and Master Windu rushed to the edge of the platform and jumped off, leaping high into the air towards a pair of STAPs.

Master Windu landed neatly atop one of the fragile aerial platforms and neatly kicked the droid pilot off before spinning and taking the controls himself. Ahsoka managed to get a grip on the machine right between its front laser cannons. She briefly drew her lightsaber and decapitated the pilot before flipping herself over into the pilot’s position, taking control of the STAP herself.

Stealing STAPs was one of her favorite tricks. Flying them over a battlefield was exhilarating. It was halfway between piloting a fighter and actually being on the ground. Plus, wreaking havoc on droids using their own weapons against them was a nice little irony that she rather enjoyed. The two Jedi flew this way and that dodging blaster fire and opening up with the front-mounted blasters, obliterating STAPs left and right. With the help of Cody and his 212th boys, it was only a minute or two before the only things left flying were Ahsoka and Master Windu

“Thanks for your help, General. Commander,” Cody said, standing amid his squad and pausing to wave to them.

Ahsoka grinned and saluted back.

“Can you feel your Master?” asked Windu. “It’s about time we made our rendezvous.”

“Yes, Master Windu.” Ahsoka slowed her STAP to a halt and closed her eyes. She concentrated on her Training Bond.

Anakin was close . . . very close . . . below . . .

Her eyes shot open and she piloted her STAP down another level. Windu followed. Sure enough, her sharp eyes managed to spot Anakin and Obi-Wan exiting a doorway just to the left. She and Windu leapt off the STAPs and landed in front of the two Jedi Knights, allowing the aerial platforms to careen down into space. They weren’t really necessary anymore.

“Snips!” Anakin said. “Glad to see you made it in one piece.”

“Can’t say the same about the Droid Army,” Ahsoka said, grinning. She held out one hand and examined her nails in an exaggerated manner. “Too bad you missed all the _real_ fighting.” It was fun to tease Anakin again. Mace Windu was one hell of a fighter and an exemplary Jedi Master, but her personality and his did _not_ match. She just wasn’t as proper and stoic as him. Or Master Luminara.

And she was starting to wonder if maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“Lovely little place the Separatists have here,” said Obi-Wan, crossing his arms and glancing around.

“Indeed,” agreed Master Windu. “Its dark purpose is most evident.”

“As is its master. I sense Count Dooku within.”

Ahsoka whipped around, instantly on guard. “Count Dooku is here? Now?”

“It would appear so,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s too good an opportunity for us to pass by.”

Anakin turned and began walking away. “Then what are we waiting for?” he demanded.

No one else moved.

“This weapon is still a threat, Skywalker,” Windu reminded him. He stopped in his tracks, his shoulders tense. “You and your Padawan will make sure it is destroyed, while Master Kenobi and I deal with Count Dooku.”

Ahsoka, sensing her Master’s annoyance, stepped forward and gave him a friendly punch on the elbow. “Come on, Skyguy,” she encouraged. “Let’s save the galaxy.” His shoulders relaxed, and he turned to walk in the opposite direction with her.

_That’s good. No need for Skyguy to blow up on Master Windu today._

_Plus, I’m not sure I have enough training to take on Count Dooku – help or no help._

_Not yet, anyway._

* * *

Rex put one boot on the torso of the downed vulture droid – now missing half its legs – and put a pair of bolts through its head. One-two. It groaned and its two red eyes went dark.

He, Cody, and Ponds stood on a circular landing pad halfway up a deep gorge that was now littered with droid corpses. B1s, SBDs, a vulture. The Seppies were really intent on saving their little facility. If four Jedi and the best the GAR had to offer couldn’t take it out, it couldn’t be done. Luckily, they were all just that good.

“That wasn’t so tough,” Rex said.

“Still sharp as ever, Rex,” remarked Ponds, lowering his DC-15 and walking over.

“It’s all in the wrist,” Rex said, twirling his twin DC-17s and holstering them.

Cody, all business, walked past them and began typing on a computer console to one side of the landing pad. “The emergency beacon should be able to punch through the interference and give Artoo enough to lock onto,” he said.

Right. They still had to set up an evac zone just in case things went sideways on the Jedi’s end. Which, knowing them, they probably would. Fast exits were kind of a motif when it came to Skywalker and Ahsoka. Perhaps Kenobi and Windu weren’t that different.

There were a few seconds of silence after Cody stopped typing. Then, a flurry of binary came through all of their commlinks. That was R2, alright. Moments later, the _Twilight_ appeared, coming to a stop on the other side of the landing pad and hovering the air. The droid was apparently keeping the ship on standby, just in case. No landing gear. No shutdown. Smart.

The clones began to walk over. Something deep within the base rumbled, shaking the ground beneath their feet.

“Not sure how much longer this landing pad’s gonna hold,” Ponds said, glancing down.

“If things go according to plan,” Cody said, “this whole place is gonna go with it.”

They stopped in front of the cargo bay ramp.

“And if things _don’t_ go to plan?” Ponds asked.

“Is there ever a difference?” Rex asked, stepping onto the ramp. One way or another, this facility would be going up in smoke. The question was: who was going to escape when it did?

Hopefully all of them.

Cody and Ponds joined him aboard the _Twilight_.

“So, what happens now?” Ponds asked. “Do we all just sit here and wait for the evac order? There’s still fighting in the base. We could be useful there.”

“We just secured this landing pad,” Cody reasoned. “If we leave, the droids are free to take it again. We have to guard it.”

“I s’pose.”

Rex glanced around, thinking. He wondered what Ahsoka and Skywalker were doing right now. If they could use a hand. Then again, even if they did, what was he going to do about it? He was no Jedi. He was just a clone. And he had his marching orders; to stay here and keep an evac zone ready. But, he’d already disobeyed an order once and had saved both their lives just hours ago. But should he have? Had that been the right call? Sure, Skywalker thanked him, but Teska still got away and they’d all had to come here to chase after him. All this could have been prevented if Rex had just gone after him instead of worrying about the Jedi. Could he have captured Teska and saved them? Would he have been able to live with himself if he’d fought the bounty hunter and they died because of that?

Which was the clear right choice?

“Look sharp,” Ponds suddenly warned.

Rex focused on the landing platform. There was a figure making their way through the carpet of dead droids towards them. Rex didn’t need to reference the HoloNet database of Sep leaders to know who it was. He’d only ever heard of one bearded elderly human carrying a lightsaber on the Separatist’s side.

Count Dooku.

_Shit_.

“Open fire!” barked Cody, leveling his rifle at the Count and firing off several rounds. Rex raised his pistols and Ponds raised his carbine and they joined Cody in laying down fire. Rex suspected it wouldn’t do any good.

He was right.

Dooku ignited his lightsaber with its curved hilt and swung the red blade, deflecting every bolt sent his way. Then, he reached out his hand and Rex felt something invisible collide with his chest. He, Cody, and Ponds were flung backward into the _Twilight_ ’s cargo bay. The door slammed shut.

“Should’ve known that wouldn’t work,” Rex muttered, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

“It was worth a shot,” Cody groaned. There was a thunderous crash and the _Twilight_ shook violently. “What the hell?”

Ponds put a hand to the side of his helmet as if he were checking data of some sort.

“I think we’re falling,” he said, altogether too calmly.

“ _Falling?_ ”

Rex was on his feet in a heartbeat, darting for the ladder to one side of the bay that led to the upper level and the cockpit. He heard the sounds of boots hitting the metal floor behind him that indicated that his brothers were hot on his tail, but he didn’t stop to look back. Rex rushed through the short hallway between the ships aft and bow sections and burst into the bridge. R2-D2 was rolling about and beeping frantically, plugging into consoles and trying to keep the ship under control. Through the front viewport, Rex saw the world spinning by in a dizzying haze of sky, acid, and rock. If the ship’s internal gravity generators hadn’t been working properly, the three clones would’ve been bouncing around inside the cabin like electrocuted nerf.

Rex – the closest – slid into the pilot’s seat and began yanking on the yoke, desperately trying to pull the ship up out of its dive.

R2-D2 beeped angrily.

“Rex, what are you doing?” demanded Cody.

“I didn’t train to be a pilot!” Rex shot back. “Do _you_ wanna give this a try?”

Silence.

R2 rolled up beside him and stuck his socket plug into the control panel to his right, still beeping.

“What’s he doing?” Ponds asked.

“Says he needs to stabilize the ship,” Cody translated. “Even if we try and pull up manually, the list’ll be too much for a human to handle. He’s gonna stabilize us and then Rex can take control.”

“Tell him to work fast,” Ponds urged.

“He is,” Rex said. He’d never say it out loud, but he’d begun to rely on the little droid. Sure, he was a _droid_ , but the astromech was the most determined mechanical companion he’d ever seen. He had faith.

_Click._

R2 blared an alarm. Outside, the world stopped spinning and now all Rex saw was a large sheet of a rocky cliff zooming past.

“Rex, level out now!” Cody barked.

“I got it. _I got it!_ ” Rex pulled back on the yoke for a second time. This time, however, the ship’s engines flared and they rocketed to a halt. Rex was pressed against his seat by the force of the deceleration. Cody and Ponds were not so lucky, both falling to the floor in an immense clatter.

“Artoo,” said Rex, slumping forward in his seat and catching his breath, “how close are we to the acid?”

The droid swiveled his domed head and stared him down before emitting a short, low whistle. Apparently, Rex didn’t want to know.

“I probably don’t,” he agreed.

“Set – ugh – set the ship to hover,” Ponds grumbled, pushing himself onto his knees. “I’ll drive . . . once I stop feeling like I’ve been hit by a hovertrain.” He leaned against the console next to Rex.

Cody rolled over onto his back, groaning. “Shit,” he muttered. “That was almost the end of the line. What a way to go; drowned in an acid river.”

“Just another glorious day in the Grand Army of the Republic,” Rex quipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days since last near-death experience: 0
> 
> Figured I'd give Ahsoka some spotlight protecting the boys and visit some clones that don't get much time to shine. And Rex is coming around on R2, so that's nice.


	17. Exodus

**The** **_Twilight_ ** **, Behpour**

“Look!” Cody shouted, pointing up out of the viewport. “The landing pad’s going!”

“Get up there, Ponds,” Rex ordered. “That might be our Jedi making their usual hasty exit.”

“Keep your bucket on. I’m going.”

As Ponds yanked on the steering yoke, pushing the _Twilight_ upwards towards the now extremely unstable landing pad, Rex bolted out of the cockpit and rushed down the hallway that led to the cargo bay. That’s where the Jedi would be when they hitched a ride, no doubt. He wanted to personally make sure that everyone had gotten out before they made the decision to take off. He knew many of their men were still inside the facility, fighting with the remainder of the droid forces. If the facility was going to blow soon, he needed to know so he could give the evacuation order.

Rex walked across the room as the huge bay door began to open. It revealed – just as he’d thought – Jedi. But there were only two of them. _No no no no. Where’s Skywalker and Ahsoka?_ His pace quickened and he practically ran over to Kenobi and Windu, who were staring over the edge after something.

“He’s gone!” Kenobi said.

“Defeated, but not destroyed,” corrected Windu.

Who were they talking about? Dooku?

Rex found he could have cared less.

Suddenly, there was a huge ‘boom’ and the facility shook. Debris from both the rocks above and the facility shifted and fell past the _Twilight_ , which swerved in the air a bit to avoid it. Rex, Kenobi, and Windu all shifted their stances to keep their balance.

“I suggest we leave as well,” Kenobi said, turning to walk back into the ship.

_Not until I get answers._

“Is General Skywalker with you?” Rex asked, stopping the pair of them before they could enter the cargo bay.

“I was hoping he was already onboard,” General Kenobi admitted.

“No, sir.”

_Thud!_

Something extremely heavy collided with the starboard horizontal wing of the ship, causing it to list dangerously to one side and almost sending Rex and even the Jedi crashing to the floor. It was really only thanks to Rex’s magnetized boots that he didn’t slip and fall off the cargo ramp. After swerving wildly for a second or two, the _Twilight_ thankfully leveled out.

“That,” Rex said, “was too close.”

“I don’t know how much longer we can wait for Anakin,” Kenobi said.

Rex frowned, straightening. “ _Understood_ , General.”

“We must leave now,” Windu said. “We’ve done all we can. Our fate now rests with Skywalker. May the Force be with him.”

Rex stepped back into the cargo bay alongside the two Jedi, keying on his helmet commlink and activating the seals so they wouldn’t hear his exact orders.

“Ponds, Cody,” he said. “Rex here.”

“What’s the situation?” Ponds asked.

“Kenobi and Windu are onboard,” he reported. “Skywalker and Tano currently MIA. We are to evacuate the area immediately – whatever’s going on, the facility is becoming unstable. It’s too dangerous to remain. However, you are to keep a minimum safe distance until both Skywalker and Tano are found and are safely onboard this ship. If we leave before then, whoever makes that decision is going to answer to me.” They both might have outranked him, but his tone made it clear he intended to carry out that threat if need be. He would not leave his Jedi behind. He had been given no direct order and thus felt nothing about making up his own.

“Copy that,” Cody replied after a telling silence. Rex could tell his _ori’vod_ knew that he was angry. Probably something in his tone. “Anything else?”

“Yes. Broadcast the evac signal. Tell any of our boys in that base to get the hell out of Mos Eisley. It’s too dangerous to remain any longer. Clankers or not.”

“Already on it.”

Rex killed the link and lingered in the cargo bay, his arms folded over his chestplate while he stared out of the still open door as the ship turned and shot through a tunnel that would take them to the surface while avoiding any falling debris.

He was not going to let them leave Ahsoka and Skywalker.

Under _any_ circumstances.

* * *

Anakin walked confidently into the large, circular chamber deep in the facility.

“I’m here, Teska,” he called out, perfectly okay with being spotted.

The Skakoan stood in the middle of the room, waiting and fiddling with his blaster arm. Upon hearing Anakin’s voice, he straightened. “No tricks, Jedi,” he warned in his filtered voice. “Or we’ll see if my little birdie can fly.” He pointed up.

Anakin glanced up. Hanging from a long rope by her hands was Padmé.

“I thought my orders were clear, Master Jedi,” she said, raising one eyebrow.

She’d managed to access the base’s intercom while Teska taunted them and had ordered the Jedi to destroy the facility and not worry about her.

_Yeah. Like I was gonna do that._

“They were, _Senator_.”

“Your weapon, Jedi,” Teska demanded, holding out one hand imperiously. “Hand it over.”

Sure. Anakin could do that. It was all part of the plan.

He reached down to his belt and retrieved his lightsaber, holding it for a moment before tossing it at the hulking Skakoan. Teska caught it out of the air, moving forward a bit using his suit’s propulsion system. _Perfect_.

“Unlike General Grievous,” said Teska, “I have no interest in trophies.” Behind him, Padmé began to move backward through the air, slowly pulled by something. Anakin glanced toward the catwalk that circled the room and saw Ahsoka crouched behind a large support pillar; eyes closed, hand outstretched. _‘Atta girl. All according to plan_. “However, I’ve always wanted to examine one of these Jedi toys.” He placed the lightsaber onto his waist. “I’m not accustomed to Jedi behaving with such cowardice. Naturally, I suspect a trick, but you’re out of options this time, Jedi. My gravitic polarization beam is only moments away from collapsing the Naboo sun.”

Behind him, Padmé continued to float towards Ahsoka.

“So . . .” Anakin said, smirking. “You’re telling me I’ve still got some time?”

“There is nothing you can do to stop this weapon from firing now,” Teska said.

“You might be surprised.”

“I suppose I have my answer.” Anakin’s eyes flicked up towards Ahsoka and Padmé. This time, Teska caught him. Shit. “Jedi!” He turned and fired a blaster bolt up into the catwalk. Ahsoka barely managed to throw herself out of the way, releasing Padmé and diving down onto the main floor, rolling and igniting her lightsaber before standing her ground and deflecting another series of blasts.

Having been released, Padmé swung helplessly through the air. “Anakin!”

He leapt upward, using the Force to heighten his jump, and grabbed onto the rope just above Padmé’s hands, using his weight to swing them further.

“Master!”

Anakin glanced back.

Ahsoka had reached out and used the Force to pull his lightsaber from Teska’s waist. She caught it, turned, and tossed it up into the air towards him before going back to holding off the bounty hunter. Anakin reached out and grabbed his weapon out of the air, igniting it at the height of their swing and reaching up to cut the rope.

Together, he and Padmé fell down onto the upper catwalk. He pulled his wife behind one of the stability pillars for a moment.

“I could never leave you behind,” he said.

“I know,” she smiled.

Anakin glanced down as a huge explosion rocked the room. Ahsoka still managing to hold off Teska, but he needed to get down there and help her. He grabbed Padmé’s shoulders.

“I need you to sabotage the beam,” he said.

“Me? What about you?”

“If I let Teska escape,” he explained, “he’ll just make more of these weapons.”

“But he said there was no way we could stop it,” Padmé said.

“And we’re not going to,” Anakin replied. He had an idea about that. “I passed a power regulator on the way here. I’m sure you can think of something.”

“But Anakin –”

Without warning, he drew her in for a kiss. There was a real possibility they could both die. Just before their lips met, something interrupted them.

“Attention!” blared a droid voice over the intercom. Padmé’s head jerked toward the sound. _Damn it._ Every _single time._ “Arming sequence completed. All personnel to firing stations!”

Anakin drew back even though he loathed doing so. Apparently there was no time for romance.

“Rex and Cody should be waiting at the landing platform with the Twilight,” he said. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Don’t be late!”

Anakin grinned as he jumped off the catwalk and hit the ground below; right next to Ahsoka.

“About time, Skyguy,” she remarked.

“Sorry, Snips,” he said, brushing her off. “You know how it is: senators to rescue, galaxies to save . . .”

“You can’t even save yourselves, Jedi,” Teska taunted, pausing in his firing routine, “let alone anyone else!”

Ahsoka groaned. “Can we shut this guy up already?”

Anakin ignited his lightsaber. “You need to ask?”

* * *

Teska activated his rockets and soared high into the air. In the center of the room, a smaller circular platform began to rise. Ahsoka and Anakin hopped on as it took them up at least an entire level. Around them, large metal slabs floated in the air. _Well, that’s not normal._ But she couldn’t really worry about it right now; there were more pressing issues.

“You’re not getting away this time, tincan,” she spat, striking an offensive pose, lightsaber held at the ready in her reverse grip.

“It’s over Teska,” Anakin said, readying himself alongside her.

“Over?” asked Teska. “Why, it’s only just begun.”

She didn’t like the sound of that.

Another droid radioed in over the intercom. “Commence primary hub lockdown in three . . . two . . . one.”

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Ahsoka lamented.

Teska opened up on the two Jedi once more, both with his blaster arm and missiles built into his suit. Ahsoka and Anakin stepped off the main platform and onto the floating debris around them. As she jumped between slabs, deflecting and dodging, she noticed little bits of rock and metal hovering in a circular pattern all around them, suspended in midair. On a whim, Ahsoka glanced up.

Above them was a large, upside-down dome, crackling with energy of some sort. The gravity issues, the stolen weapon . . .

_We’re in the firing room!_

If they were still here when this weapon went off, they’d probably be screwed.

“Final ignition sequence initiated,” droned a droid over the intercom.

From below, a second, ring-shaped platform rose up, coming to a halt just below the first. The energy from the dome built up and then a red beam of pure energy shot out from it,

“Great,” Ahsoka remarked, glancing at Anakin beside her. “I suppose _this_ is all part of your plan too.”

“Actually, Snips . . .” He looked sheepish.

_Well, that’s a bad sign._

“Uh,” Ahsoka said, nervousness creeping into her voice, “we should back up.”

The pair of them turned and leapt out of the debris field, calling on the Force to help them stick the landing on the ringed platform around the central area. Teska made to follow them, shifting his rockets to allow him to glide toward them. Ahsoka made ready to block another volley of bolts, but it turned out she didn’t have to.

A pair of blaster bolts came out of nowhere. one missed Teska by an inch, causing him to pull up short. The second hit his rocket pack, causing it to go haywire and send him careening back onto the circular platform just beside the energy field that the charged-up weapon had created.

Ahsoka and Anakin, both shocked, looked up. A shadowy figure stood on an upper level, holding a blaster pistol in one hand. A shadowy figure with a really big hat.

“Whose side are you on?” Ahsoka demanded.

“His own,” Anakin answered.

Without a word – at least, without any words Ahsoka could hear over the din the energy field was making – Cad Bane holstered his pistol, turned, and walked away.

“A lone gunman,” Teska muttered bitterly, glancing upwards before turning his attention to the two Jedi once more. “As futile as your attempts to stop the inevitable.”

“My Padawan is right,” Anakin said. “You talk too much.”

Ahsoka knew what he was going to do. Teska couldn’t reach them without his rocket pack, but _they_ could reach him. As one, they drew their free arms back momentarily before pushing forward, calling upon the Force. Their combined efforts were so powerful, they managed to knock the hulking mechanized Skakoan backward into the energy field.

Alarms blared. “Final ignition sequence complete,” said the droid on the intercom.

Electricity sparked from Teska’s suit. He didn’t move to escape the energy field; he couldn’t. Despite everything, he began to laugh. Deep and unhinged. “Jedi . . . _fools_ ,” he spat. “You have al-ready . . . lost.”

Red warning lights flicked on throughout the facility as Teska gasped, crumpling and writhing within the energy field, his suit starting to melt. Ahsoka averted her eyes; she didn’t really want to see that.

“ _Master_ . . .” she said. If they didn’t get out soon, they weren’t getting out at all.

“Attention!” said the droid voice. “Firing sequence initiated. Maximum weapon charge in two minutes and counting. All units evacuate immediately.”

Anakin shut off his lightsaber. “I hope the Senator and Obi-Wan got out okay,” he said.

“Well they had a head start,” Ahsoka pointed out. “I’m more concerned about us!” Two minutes wasn’t a lot of time for them to evacuate given how deep inside the ground they were.

Anakin didn’t say anything, he simply eyed the room for the door and bolted for it. Ahsoka followed close behind, deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt. If the droids were evacuating as well, she probably wouldn’t need it.

The pair burst out into the main, cavernous area of the facility. All around them, explosions rocked the base. Electrical outlets were going haywire, sending showers of sparks cascading onto the floor. Every now and then, the ground shook. Evidently, something was going wrong with the firing sequence. Either that or having a melted Skakoan in the power build-up wasn’t good for the machine. In any case, things were looking bleak. The facility was absolutely going to go up in flames before they made it out. She hoped the rest of their forces had evacuated. She hoped Rex was okay. She hoped Obi-Wan was okay. She hoped Senator Amidala was okay. She hoped Master Windu was okay. She _really_ hoped Rex was okay.

If she and Anakin were sacrificed to save them and Naboo, that would be okay, right? That was a pretty Jedi thing to do. And she’d almost done it once already during the Blue Shadow Virus incident.

She turned to Anakin. “It’s . . . been an honor to be your Padawan, Master Skywalker,” she said.

Anakin held up a hand as if to assuage her, but then his eyes spotted something behind her. “Padmé!” Ahsoka turned to see the Naboo Senator running along the ringed platform toward them. _Oh no. Now she’ll die too._ She and Anakin met her halfway. “You were supposed to be on the _Twilight_!”

“So were you!” Padmé countered.

Anakin sighed, shook his head wearily, then looked out over the cavern.

His eyes lit up. “Stay sharp,” he said, “our ride’s here.”

Ahsoka followed his gaze _. A pair of droids on STAPs!_ They were soaring vertically upwards from below them, attempting to evacuate at the last minute. Easy pickings.

Hope swelled in her chest. They weren’t dead just yet.

As they drew even with them, Ahsoka and Anakin leapt out onto the tops of the aerial platforms. Just as she had early, Ahsoka drew her lightsaber and made short work of the droid before slipping behind the controls. Anakin did the same, circling around to retrieve Senator Amidala.

“Catch me if ya can, Skyguy!” Ahsoka said, hitting the accelerator and tearing off up the cylinder.

And then he did catch her. Despite having Senator Amidala draped across the handlebars as she hung onto him for dear life.

He winked at her.

“Not . . . everything has to be a competition, you know,” Ahsoka protested.

“That’s because you’re losing.”

Ahsoka growled, keeping pace with him. “Why won’t this thing go any faster?”

* * *

Rex stood on the edge of the _Twilight_ ’s cargo ramp and stared down into the cylindrical facility directly below. Only a few minutes ago, the whole thing started to shake and he could see explosions tearing apart the interior. Still no sign of Skywalker or Ahsoka. Not even of Senator Amidala, who he was sure Skywalker would have rescued if given any chance to. It wasn’t looking good. Still . . .

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think we can wait for much longer, _ori’vod_ ,” said Cody. “We might be in danger if this place explodes.”

Rex rounded on him. “We can’t just leave them,” he said. “They’re coming.”

“We don’t know that.”

“ _I_ know it.”

And he did. Well . . . kind of. He felt it. In some way he couldn’t really explain, he could _feel_ that Ahsoka was still alive. Still coming. And if she was, then so was Skywalker. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. And Rex wouldn’t leave them.

“I agree with the Captain,” General Kenobi said, appearing out of nowhere. “Anakin wouldn’t let something as trivial as the total destruction of this entire facility stop him and his Padawan from getting out alive. He’s coming. I can feel it.”

“As you say, sir,” Cody nodded, backing off a bit.

“The faith you show in your General is admirable,” Kenobi said, looking at Rex.

“He’s never let me down,” Rex said. “Neither of them have.”

“You and I certainly have that in common.”

“Wait. There!” Rex pointed.

A pair of STAPs rocketed out of the cylinder amid a particularly spectacular discharge of red energy, electricity, and good old-fashioned explosions. Ahsoka piloted one, while Skywalker drove the other with Senator Amidala clinging to him. Rex shook his head, grinning. That was his General, alright.

The STAPs drew even with the ship, and both Jedi vaulted off of them. Ahsoka did an acrobatic flip in midair and landed steadily on her feet right beside Rex. Skywalker – burdened with carrying the Senator – managed to catch hold of the edge of the ramp. Cody stepped forward and helped Amidala up, while Kenobi lifted Skywalker.

“I thought maybe you had left us behind,” Skywalker said.

“General Kenobi suggested we hold on as long as possible, sir,” Rex reported, covering for himself. Nobody needed to know exactly how adamant he himself had been that they remain. It wasn’t . . . professional.

Kenobi raised an eyebrow at Rex but didn’t pursue the topic. “I’m simply aware of my former Padawan’s reliance on last-minute escapes,” he said.

Skywalker rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. He raised his commlink to his mouth. “Punch it, Artoo,” he ordered.

As the group made their way back into the cargo bay, happy binary beep came through the link. The moment they were inside, the door slid shut and Rex felt the ship accelerate rapidly. They reached the bridge, where Skywalker took his customary place in the pilot’s seat while Kenobi claimed the copilot position. The bridge certainly was crowded today. Skywalker, Kenobi, Windu, Ahsoka, Senator Amidala, R2-D2, Rex, Cody, and Ponds were all packed into the relatively compact room.

The ship shook slightly and there was an immense rumbling noise from outside. That must mean that the facility finally was destroyed.

“Well done, Anakin,” Kenobi said, glancing over. “Tell me, how did you manage to sabotage the weapon?”

“Do you mean what did I do _personally_ to sabotage it? Or . . .”

“Anakin . . .”

“Sorry, Master Kenobi,” Senator Amidala spoke up, “that was me.”

“Oh?”

Oh? Skywalker was right: she really _was_ a step above other senators.

“Anakin directed me to a power regulator, and I just pressed every button I could find,” Amidala explained.

“We were kinda busy with Kul Teska,” Ahsoka put in.

“And I suppose this was all part of your plan, Anakin?” Kenobi asked, looking skeptical.

“But of course, Master,” Skywalker nodded.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “a Skywalker plan.” Rex knew what that meant: half improvised, half based on luck.

“Hmm,” Kenobi said, stroking his beard.

“Anyway,” Ahsoka said. “What happened with you guys?”

“We managed to secure the landing pad,” Cody said.

“Obviously,” Rex muttered.

“Then Count Dooku showed up,” Ponds added from his seat at the navigation console.

“Master Windu and I managed to defeat him,” General Kenobi said. “But the Count unfortunately managed to escape.”

“When Dooku appeared, I thought that was a wrap for us,” Ponds admitted.

“Surely you have more faith in us than that, Commander Ponds,” said General Windu, raising an eyebrow.

“I, er, meant no offense sir,” Ponds said. “You just . . . weren’t there at the time.”

Rex snorted into his helmet.

Looking for some space, he ducked out of the cockpit, reaching up to remove his helmet. He trusted Skywalker and Kenobi to fly, and he was sure R2-D2 and Ponds could handle the navigation. He wasn’t really needed. And he was tired. He hadn’t slept since Bane had knocked him and Boomer out back on Ryloth. It was a good ride from here back to Coruscant. There’d be plenty of time to catch up on some R&R.

Rex crossed the hallway and entered the living quarters. He set his helmet on a table next to one of the beds and sat down on it. He’d probably sleep in his armor; he didn’t really feel like taking it all off. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but clones made due.

He didn’t realize he’d picked up a tail.

“Hey, Rexter.”

“Commander!” Rex scrambled to his feet and snapped a salute.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “ _At ease_.”

Rex sat back down on the bed. “Do you . . . need something?”

Ahsoka sighed as she crossed the room and sat down next to him. “R and R,” she said. “It’s been a busy couple of days. Between cleaning up Ryloth, being worried about you, being worried about Master Plo, saving the galaxy for the hundredth time, and only getting half a nap in between Ryloth and here, I’m beat.”

Rex leaned back against the wall behind him, resting his upper back against the bulkhead of the ship. “You were worried about me?”

“Of course!” Ahsoka stretched out on the bed, putting her feet on the pillow and resting her head on one of Rex’s legs – she ignored his “Er, Commander?” – and stared up at him. “Skyguy and I had no idea what happened to you. You could’ve been dead for all we knew.” Her expression darkened.

“Well,” Rex patted his chest. “I’m not. Thanks to you and the General. Takes more than some bounty hunter sleemo to kill me.”

“I’m glad, Rex,” Ahsoka said. “Really.”

“Me too.” Rex gave her a half smile, then it faded. “I, er, there was something I wanted to ask.”

“Anything.”

“I . . . did I do the right thing?” Rex asked. She gave him a confused look, so he continued. “In turning off the projector that Teska had you and the General trapped inside. After everything I always say about orders, I feel like I shouldn’t have disobeyed his orders to not worry about you and get him.”

Now Ahsoka looked shocked. “You mean . . . you _regret_ saving us, Rex?”

Shit. This wasn’t going well.

“No,” Rex said emphatically. “That’s not what I mean at all. I just . . . I feel like if I had stopped Teska there I still could still have saved you and the General. Because I didn’t get him then, he almost destroyed Naboo. If you and Skywalker hadn’t stopped him on Behpour, he would’ve won and it would’ve been on me.”

“Rex.” Ahsoka sat up once more. “ _I’m_ certainly glad you saved us. Anakin is too.”

“But the mission always comes first,” Rex insisted. “We’re programmed to –”

“ _Rex_.” Ahsoka grabbed his arm, and he had to fight years of training not to flinch away; when a commanding officer grabbed your arm like that, it was usually because you fucked up. “Clones are _not_ droids. You’re not _programmed_ for anything. You have the ability to make choices.”

“With . . . all due respect, we _are_ programmed,” Rex explained. “The Kaminoans engineered us specifically to follow orders. And adhere to the chain of command. That’s how armies work and that’s how we have to work. Sure, we have a little independence, but it’s not supposed to go beyond that.”

“Well, I think it should,” Ahsoka said firmly. “You made the right call, Rex. I would’ve done the same for you in a heartbeat. And I don’t think you should be ‘programmed’ for anything. The Kaminoans are wrong about that if you ask me.”

_Oh, kid. There’s_ plenty _the Kaminoans are wrong about._

But that wasn’t something to be discussed openly. Especially not with a commanding officer. Even if it _was_ Ahsoka.

“Okay, littl’un,” Rex said, relaxing a tad. “If you say so.”

“I do.” Ahsoka settled back into her previous position; feet on the pillow, head on his thigh.

“Are you . . . comfortable?” Rex asked. Plastoid certainly wasn’t soft.

“As . . . can be,” Ahsoka yawned.

Rex rolled his eyes. This wasn’t going to work out. She couldn’t sleep on him; he needed to get his own bed. “Hey, kid, why don’t you – kid? Ahsoka?”

She was passed out.

Stang. Now he couldn’t get up. Why had she fallen asleep on him?

Now what was he going to do?

* * *

“Cody, would you go find Captain Rex and Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked. “I could use some help with some of the navigation controls and they know the ship better than I do.”

“Yes, sir,” Cody said. He set his helmet on the console beside Ponds and made to leave the room.

“I’ll get it, Master,” Anakin offered, flicking on the autopilot and standing. His legs could use a stretch.

He turned and walked back into the passageway out of the cockpit, giving Padmé a comforting squeeze on the shoulder – it was all he could risk with so many people around. He decided to start in the living quarters – he doubted either of them would be in the hanger. Hopefully, he’d just find Rex polishing his gear while Ahsoka pestered him or something. He’d hate to have to wake someone up from sleep. He knew how precious that was for clones.

He was to be disappointed.

Upon opening the door to the living quarters, Rex and Ahsoka were hard to miss. Both were on the bed across from the door. Ahsoka lay on her side, resting her head on Rex’s armored thigh, her right arm hanging loose over the side of the bunk. Her mouth was open and her cheek was smooshed against the plastoid, distorting the white markings along her face. A thin line of drool escaped her half-open mouth. Rex wasn’t much better. He was leaned back against the bulkhead, head lolling, arms resting at his sides. He wasn’t drooling, but he was passed out all the same. Anakin knew better than to wonder how he’d fallen asleep in a position like that – clones could sleep just about anywhere, anytime.

He took half a step into the room, then stopped himself. Anakin looked at the pair of them and smiled to himself. Maybe – _just this once_ – he’d let it go. He thought he could’ve woken one of them up, but not both. And no one really got the luxury of small moments of peace like this anymore. He might as well let them have it.

Anakin shut the door and returned to the cockpit.

“Ah, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, turning, "there you – where are Rex and Ahsoka?”

“They’re sleeping,” Anakin reported. “Figured it was better not to wake both of them.”

“Asleep?” Kenobi asked. “But –”

“Ah, leave ‘em to it,” Anakin said, waving his hand. “After the last couple of days we had, they’ve earned some rest.” He turned to Padmé. “Pad – er – Senator Amidala. Why don’t you give _Master_ Kenobi a hand with the controls?”

“Certainly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin understands better than most would, doesn't he?
> 
> We've finally left Ryloth so now we'll be getting back to your regularly scheduled programming.
> 
> Edit:   
> Forgot to mention: I meant the expression 'get the hell out of Mos Eisley' to be a Star Wars parallel of 'get the hell out of Dodge.' Just thought I'd clarify in case that didn't land.


	18. Only the Truth

**79’s, Coruscant**

Coric, Ross, Attie, and Koho sat at a table in one corner of 79’s, their helmets off and drinks in their hands. After a weeklong campaign on Ryloth followed almost immediately by the assault on Bephor, the 501st boys deserved some leave time to wind down. They weren’t alone, either. The 212th and 104th were both currently stationed on Coruscant. Every which way Coric looked, his vision was obscured by white, blue, orange, and maroon.

Clones on the dancefloor. Clones at the bar. Clones arm wrestling at tables. Clones having spirited discussions as they watched a bolo-ball match on the holoscreens. Clones talking to girls in an attempt to chase some tail.

“Lively in here tonight, isn’t it?” Ross observed, glancing around. “I don’t think I’ve seen this many troopers packed into a tight space since we took that lab on Naboo.”

“You’d know more about that than me,” Attie said. “I wasn’t there for that job.”

“And you're lucky you weren’t,” Ross replied. “If you were, you’d be dead.”

Attie laughed. “Please. If _you_ survived, I could survive.”

“Not everything has to be a competition, Attie,” Koho pointed out diplomatically. “I think we should just be thankful that Ross and Coric made it out at all.”

“Hear, hear,” said Coric, tapping his drink on the table. Everyone did the same and they all took a swig. He cast his eyes around the room, past where Lieutenant Trap was flirting with some Zabrak girl, toward the door. He frowned. “Oh, they did _not_. . .”

“Problem, Sarge?” asked Ross.

“You could say that.” Coric nodded his head towards the door. Ross, Attie, and Koho all followed his gaze. There, sandwiched between Fives and Echo as they entered the bar, was Commander Tano. _What are those two playing at? Rex told us not to let the Commander in here without him present. They both know that!_

“Uh-oh,” Koho said. “She shouldn’t be here, right?”

“Right.”

“Ah, come on,” Attie said, waving one hand lazily. “Kid’s just trying to have a little fun. What’s the harm that – Coric, what are you doing?” Coric had set down his glass and stood up from his seat, making to walk over and intercept the trio.

“Sarge, you’re not going to cause a scene, are you?” Ross asked, getting up to follow him as though he were anticipating a show.

“Depends,” Coric said.

“On?”

“What they’ve all got to say for themselves.”

The pair of clones shifted through the crowd of their brothers, brushing past troopers and civilians alike. When they finally reached the front of the bar, four other clones had already engaged Ahsoka and her escort. None other than members of the famous Wolfpack: Boost, Sinker, Comet, and Commander Wolffe himself. Apparently Coric was going to have to get in line before he delivered his lecture.

“And what, exactly,” Wolffe asked, “is going on here?” He placed his hands on his hips and glared down at Commander Tano with his eyes visible – an intimidating move. Wolffe had lost one of his eyes to Asajj Ventress’ lightsaber during the battle of Khorm near the end of the previous year. Coric had actually been around to witness it happen. Thanks to some intervention on General Koon’s part, Wolffe hadn’t been decommissioned due to his severe injury but had received a replacement eye. He still bore the long scar down the right side of his face.

To her credit, the kid didn’t so much as flinch. Instead, her mouth twisted into a pouty frown and she stared right back up at Wolffe. “I came here to relax and have fun,” she asserted, folding her arms. “Fives and Echo are here to chaperone me. As per Rex’s instructions.”

_Yeah, right._

Rex had instructed no such thing. She knew that.

The Wolfpack boys glanced at one another.

Coric made his presence known. “Fives, Echo,” he said in his no-nonsense command tone, raising an eyebrow. “Is that accurate?”

The two brothers glanced at one another.

“In a . . . manner of speaking, sir,” offered Echo.

“And what ‘manner’ is that?”

Fives spoke up. “Er . . . we just, er, thought the kid could use some fresh air and socialization.”

“Yeah,” echoed Echo. “Fresh air and socialization.”

“Right, right,” nodded Fives. “And we figured . . . er . . . that it’d be alright if we were with her.”

“And you’re not aware of Captain Rex’s orders _not_ to let Commander Tano into Seventy-Nine’s without him present?” Coric asked.

The little Togruta’s brow furrowed and her jaw dropped slightly. “Hey, wait! Rex said _what_ now?”

“Oh!” said Fives. “Er . . . no . . .”

Ross chuckled. “Yeah, _sure_.”

“Fives,” said Coric, running a hand down his face, “you are a terrible liar. What did the commander offer you in order to sneak her in here?” He knew that the only explanation for this was bribery.

Echo cracked. “Week’s worth of food from the Jedi Temple.”

“Echo!” protested Tano.

“Shit, really?” Ross asked, glancing the Commander. “That ain’t bad . . .”

Coric silenced him with a glare, then rounded on the little Jedi, sighing. “Ma’am, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to vacate the premises.”

“ _Vacate the premises?_ ” she shot back. “Coric, what the hell? Nothing bad is gonna happen; I’ll behave! _Please?_ My studies are _killing_ me. I need to have some fun!” She gave him that pleading look that Rex warned them all about; eyes wide, lip slightly protruded.

Despite being totally prepared, Coric felt his will weakening. _I mean . . . if Rex isn’t here, then I’m the next best thing, right? Surely a bar full of the 501 st, 212th, and 104th can keep one fifteen-year-old Togruta from getting into trouble . . . Right?_

“Well . . .” Coric said, taking a step back, his expression relaxing. “I suppose if –”

“Gonna have to overrule you there, Sergeant,” said Wolffe, stepping in front of him. “Take her away, boys.”

Boost and Sinker glanced at one another, then as one stepped forward and grabbed Commander Tano by the arms. They dragged her – kicking and screaming – out of the bar. Several nearby clones and civilians stopped to watch the strange scene play out; half amused, half taken aback. The kid was shouting curses that would make even Hardcase blush in a mixture of Basic and Huttese.

_Damn you, Skywalker. Why in the Force would you teach her curse words?_

“Sorry, ma’am,” said Sinker as they walked, “but if word got out that you came around without the Captain, he wouldn’t be the only one out for our shebs.”

“Yeah,” agreed Boost. “General Plo might treat us like family, but you still take priority for him.”

And they disappeared.

The onlookers all returned to whatever it was they were doing.

Coric folded his arms and looked at Fives and Echo, who were both extremely sheepish. “Not exactly what I would call ARC trooper behavior, boys,” he said. “Isn’t that your goal?”

“Y-Yes, sir, it is,” said Echo, nodding and looking down. “And you’re absolutely right. It’s just . . . we were just trying to help. The Commander said she was lonely and bored with her studies. So she, er, persuaded us to take her here.”

“We thought it’d be alright if we looked after her,” Fives added, not looking away. “Just this once.”

“Please don’t report us to Captain Rex,” Echo said beseechingly.

Coric scowled.

“Come on, Sarge,” Ross said. “She offered them Temple food. I’m pretty sure half of the Five-Oh-First would’ve cracked for that stuff.”

“Pretty sure anyone would’ve,” put in Comet. “They might be all divine and unfeeling, but they’ve got some good eats.”

Coric sighed. They were probably right. “Fine,” he said, shaking his head. “I won’t report you. This time.”

Echo’s shoulders sagged.

“Thank you, sir,” said Fives, grinning.

Wolffe unclipped his helmet from his belt and slipped it over his head. “You better be on your guard to make sure she doesn’t try and sneak back in,” he said to Comet, turning to go. “That sounds like exactly the type of thing that little she-devil would try.”

“What about you, sir?” asked Comet.

“I have to head out,” he said. “I’ve got one of those weekly officer meetings to attend with Rex and Cody.” That was why Rex wasn’t present, either. Something that Fives and Echo were extremely lucky for. “Tell Wildfire his next round is on me.”

“Will do,” nodded Comet as the Commander disappeared out the front doors of the bar. He turned to return to his pack, nodding at Coric, Ross, Fives, and Echo as he did so. “Good to see you lads.”

They nodded back.

“Well,” said Ross, looking at Fives and Echo, “all’s well that ends well. You two want a drink?”

“Wouldn’t say no,” Fives said.

Coric figured he’d let sleeping dogs lie – for now – and simply followed as Ross led them back over to the bar. Trap was now attempting to hide the fact that he was exchanging comm frequencies with the Zabrak girl from Scythe and Havoc, who would no doubt torment him relentlessly if they knew. Attie and Koho had also walked over to the bar and sat a few seats down as Attie attempted to chat up Tann once more.

“Just got back from Ryloth, ya know,” he said significantly.

“Oh! And you survived?” Tann said as she walked over to Ross, eyes still on Attie.

He patted his chest. “’Course I did,” he said, grinning. “I’ve gotta come back to you in one piece, don’t I?”

She rolled her eyes and took Ross, Fives, and Echo’s orders, but Coric saw her smiling to herself all the same. What she saw in Attie, he would never know. But she clearly enjoyed their flirting sessions.

“Well, did you at least manage to free the planet?” the Twi’lek asked as she walked back and forth behind the counter, getting drinks together.

“With three units of clones and four Jedi?” Attie said. “You bet we did, ma’am.”

“That’s great!” Tann said. “I grew up there, you know. Been a while since I was back . . . You know what? This round is on me. Thanks for freeing my home.” She turned her back and Attie silently pumped his fist in the air. Coric met Koho’s eyes and they both rolled them. Attie really thought he was getting somewhere with her.

* * *

Rex sat at his desk in the barracks, his helmet resting beside him as he disassembled one of his DC-17s, and waited for the holoscreen before him to light up. Tonight was the weekly officer comm meeting, which meant whoever was available would be dropping in to exchange pleasantries, troop updates, and whatever the most recent scuttlebutt was.

It was . . . nice, he supposed.

Clones didn’t get many chances to totally let their guards down and socialize like regular human beings, so the comm meetings were a good opportunity to do just that. If it didn’t totally devolve into gossiping like a gaggle of school-girls. Having the social-graces of an eleven-year-old was hard sometimes.

_Click._

“Rex?” said a voice. “That you?”

Rex looked up to see that the holoscreen had flickered on. An image of a helmetless Commander Ponds had appeared in the center of the screen.

“I’m here,” Rex nodded. He was about to say more, but before he could speak, Commander Cody appeared in another corner of the screen, followed by Wolffe. Soon, more officers began appearing. It was a small group tonight; just Fox, Bly, Gree, Thorn, Lock, Tacks, and Monnk. Some were checking in from Coruscant while others were on Republic ships on far-flung battlefronts, or even out in the field themselves.

“No Bacara?” Gree asked, his eyes darting around. “Jet?”

“Negative,” answered Fox. “They’re somewhere in the Outer Rim right now. Rough siege.”

“It’s the same with Doom,” put in Tacks. “No Grey or Styles tonight, either.”

“Thire, Stone, Kagi, and Korbel are on duty tonight,” Fox said, “so it’ll just be me and Thorn.”

“It’s two in the morning here,” complained Lock, resting his elbows on the table before him and running his hands down his face. “I probably won’t be around for too long; I need sleep.”

“You could’ve skipped this one, _vod_ ,” Rex pointed out, setting down his disassembled pistol and raising an eyebrow.

“I prefer not to miss.”

“Well,” Tacks said, “if you wake up late, it’ll be on you then.”

“So, gentlemen,” Thorn said, “what’s everybody’s status?”

Rex, Wolffe, and I are on leave at the moment,” Cody supplied. “But that’ll probably change soon.” He glanced behind him. “If you hear shouting in the background, that’s me. It’s holovid night in the barracks and the lads are watching some horror flick that Cale and Reed picked out.”

“Noted,” said Bly. “We’re having a bit of a skirmish on Honoghr at that moment. I’ve got Deviss doing the rounds – that’s why he’s not here.”

“After all that excitement Rex, Cody, and I had on Bephor,” Ponds said, “I’m itching to get back onto the field.”

“Tell me about it,” Thorn agreed. “I haven’t seen a battlefront in so long, I’m starting to forget what it looks like.”

“Bet Coruscant’s nice and cushy, though,” Tacks remarked.

“It’s no place for a clone,” Thorn replied. “Not one that wants to fight like he was bred to.”

“Cody and I are getting shipped out to Felucia within the week,” Rex offered.

“GAR wants those medical supplies,” Cody nodded.

Bly snorted. “Good luck to you,” he said. “ _I_ wouldn’t want to be assigned there.”

“Isn’t the Three-Twenty-Seventh’s specialty hazardous environments?” asked Wolffe.

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it.”

“Bly, we know you’d go anywhere General Secura went,” put in Gree, grinning.

Rex covered his mouth with his hand so as not to laugh too obviously.

Bly’s eyebrows knitted together. “Of course I would,” he said, defensively. “She’s my general and if those were my marching orders, I’d follow them to the letter.”

Fox and Monnk shared a look.

Rex wasn’t exactly sure what he should make of Bly’s ‘secret’ crush. Was it necessarily harmful? No. Would it end well? Probably not. Was it against regs? Most definitely. Was it Rex’s place to go running to Command about it? Absolutely not. Bly could make his own choices. So could the General. Besides, Jedi had that whole ‘no attachment’ rule. He’d already discussed it with Ahsoka after JanFathal, but he still didn’t really get it. Surely, not having emotions would separate Jedi from the people they were supposed to be relating to and protecting? Wasn’t that a problem?

_Whatever._

“Bly,” said Fox, “you’ve got to get yourself together, _vod_. The longer you pine unrequitedly over General Secura, the more likely it is that someone who isn’t a clone is gonna notice.”

“And when did you become the authority on relationships, Fox?” demanded Ponds. Rex knew that when he was on duty or being observed by anyone who wasn’t a clone, Fox seemed like a model soldier; uptight, commanding, disciplined, respectful. Behind closed doors, however, had had a reputation for being a huge gossip.

“There is no relationship!” Bly protested. “We’re _just_ friends.”

“Clearly that’s the problem,” commented Wolffe, one corner of his mouth ticking up slightly.

Fox shrugged. “Senators,” he said, simply. “The things I hear when the civvies think I’m not listening . . .”

“Write a novel when the war’s over,” Thorn suggested. “If you expose some senators’ dirty laundry, the thing’ll sell like hotcakes.”

“The way _I_ hear it,” said Monnk, grinning mischievously and leaning forward, “Fox is responsible for some of a certain senator’s dirty laundry himself.”

Rex had to laugh. “No way,” he said, dismissively. Fox? Out of all their brothers, the one he’d pick as least likely to get involved with _anyone_ , let alone some _senator_ , was Fox. _There’s no way_ that’s _true._

But it appeared he was wrong.

Fox went redder than the paint on his armor and sat straight up, regaining some of his command posture. “This channel is unsecured,” he said, his voice tight and monotone. “We will _not_ be discussing any salacious rumors like that tonight.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Rex said, straightening in his seat. He couldn’t believe his ears. “ _Really?_ ”

“Oh, yeah,” Thorn put in helpfully. “Started up probably a month ago. It was quite the event when everyone found out. Had the Coruscant Guard in shambles for at least a couple of days; nobody got any work done.”

“Who is it?” Ponds interjected.

Fox’s lips were a thin, furious line. “I am _not_ about to –”

Everyone started talking at once. Cody – Fox’s hatchmate and resident responsible adult – demanded to know what the hell Fox thought he was doing getting involved with a Senator. Gree – _of course_ – was asking what species they were. Bly asked how it was possible to keep something like that a secret and if they’d almost been caught at all. Monnk inquired after how good in the sack they were. Ponds, clearly spurred on by his brothers’ reaction, started throwing out senators’ names, hoping to get a reaction.

Rex, for his part, stayed quiet. Fox . . . damn. He would never have seen that coming.

“ _Alright_ ,” bellowed Fox. “That’s enough! Monnk should’ve have brought that up and it’s not something I want to discuss in an unsecured setting like this.”

“Rex had questions, though. How the hell had he pulled this off?

He opened his mouth. “But –”

“No, Rex!” Fox snapped, pointing a finger emphatically at his screen. “Out of everyone here, you are right up there with Bly in terms of people who have no right to criticize me.”

“What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?” Rex demanded. What was he talking about? Bly and Fox were the only clones he knew with relationship issues. Why was Fox pointing the finger at him?

“Doesn’t matter,” said Monnk, waving his hand dismissively. He grinned in a way that reminded Rex uncannily of his Jedi General – Kit Fisto. “Anyway, how’re your Jedi doing?”

“Ah, you know Skywalker,” Rex said. “Still solid as ever; not much shakes him. Not for long, anyway. Still as unpredictable as ever. I’m not sure where he is right now, though. He usually disappears whenever we’re on Coruscant.”

“And your Commander?” Monnk raised an eyebrow. “How’s she after Ryloth?”

“She’s dealing with her losses better than I could’ve expected,” Rex said. He stared off into space a bit.

“You still worried about her?” Lock asked.

“I’m always worried about her.”

Fox leaned back and threw his hands up into the air in an exasperated manner.

“She’s a Jedi, _vod_ ,” Tacks said. “She’ll be fine.”

“She’s a kid,” Rex reminded him.

“So are we,” Gree pointed out.

“That’s completely different.”

“Sounds like you’re a little overprotective, don’t you think?” asked Monnk.

“He takes after Skywalker in that regard,” Cody said. “In any case, I’m glad you seem to have taken my advice, Rex.”

“Your advice?” Bly asked.

“Rex has himself something to fight for.” He wasn’t completely sure what the look in Cody’s eyes meant.

Then someone pounded on Rex’s door.

“Rex!” called Ahsoka’s voice. “Rex, you better be decent and awake because I’m coming in!” _She sounds pissed._

“Shit,” he muttered. “I have to go.” He slammed his fist into the disconnect button just as the door to his quarters slid open and Ahsoka burst into the room, looking _very_ angry.

“Do you, er, need something, Commander?” Rex asked, keeping his voice steady.

“What,” she demanded, stomping over to stand in front of his desk with her hands on her hips, “is this crap about you ordering the boys to keep me out of Seventy-Nine’s without you around?”

Oh. That.

“Oh,” he said. “Well, I, erm . . .”

“Coric almost threw me out when Fives and Echo brought me in!”

“Fives and Echo did _what_ now?”

“And don’t you _dare_ get them in trouble for it,” Ahsoka said, leaning in and stabbing a finger into Rex’s chestplate. “They were doing me a favor because I was lonely and bored and I offered them food. Your rule is stupid!”

“I’m just trying to look out for you, kid,” Rex maintained, rising out of his seat. “Like I said before: it’s a bar and it’s not in the best part of town, so –”

“I’m a Jedi!” Ahsoka countered. “And I’d be in a bar full of clones. _And_ I can take care of myself.”

“Never said you couldn’t.”

“Then don’t act like I can’t!”

Damn. Maybe she had him there. Rex held his hands up in surrender.

“Alright,” he conceded. “Alright. You can go to Seventy-Nine’s.”

“Good.”

“ _But_ ,” Rex said. There still had to be stipulations; she was still underage. “One of the boys has to be with you. Doesn’t matter who it is. Me, Denal, Appo, Coric, Fives, Echo, Kano, Drayk, whoever. As long as they’re from the Five-Oh-First.” It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his other brothers to do the job, but nobody knew Ahsoka like the 501st did; they’d be the best at it. “And _no_ ordering alcoholic drinks.”

Ahsoka considered him for a moment, still looking cross. Then her expression softened.

“Okay, Rex,” she said, holding out her hand. “Deal.”

They shook.

“What were you up to?” Ahsoka asked, eyeing his still-powered-on holoscreen.

Rex glanced at. “Oh,” he said. “Just a . . . meeting.”

“About?”

_Clone officers having relationships that are most certainly against regs._ “Er . . . troop deployments.”

“Sounds boring.” Ahsoka turned and stepped toward the door. “I’ll leave ya to it, then. Thanks, Rex! I promise I’ll be good!”

And she was gone.

The moment the door slid shut, Rex fell back into his seat, leaning back to stare at the ceiling and letting out a long sigh.

She was going to take years off his already shortened lifespan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 featuring clones, clones, and more clones. If you're curious about where any of them come from, let me know. They're all canon! Kinda.
> 
> I always liked the idea of clones taking after their Jedi Generals, hence Monnk's mischievous grin, Rex's overprotectiveness, Cody's by-the-book nature, Bly's dedication to the mission, etc. This was an extremely enjoyable chapter to write.
> 
> And yeah: I double-checked and the 104th still has maroon markings at this time


	19. Overture

**Republic encampment, Felucia**

Denal peered through the darkness around him, his DC-15 carbine held up and at the ready. His watch tonight had been quiet, but that could change at any moment. The droids had been unusually aggressive lately. But that was probably because they knew the Republic was losing. Badly. The 501st and 212th had been slugging it out with the Seps on Felucia for the last few days. What had started out as a quick strike had turned into a lengthy campaign of hit-and-run attacks on the droids’ part. With very little civilization on the planet, supply lines were long and easy targets for ambushes, especially with the dense, usually luminous flora the planet provided. There was ample cover for the enemy to hide behind.

Things had only proceeded to get worse day after day. They’d lost men to droids, the carnivorous local wildlife, flesh-eating diseases, and injuries that went without proper treatment for too long. All of this after the cruisers they’d arrived on being blasted out of orbit by a surprise Separatist attack, and disaster was brewing for them. If relief didn’t arrive within another day, they were done for.

Felucia sucked.

They had full battalion or so of men left, one HAVw A6 Juggernaut, six AT-TEs, and the three Jedi – Skywalker, Tano, and Kenobi. Still, he’d seen Skywalker and Kenobi pull miracles out of nowhere before, and Tano was no slouch either. She knew her stuff. Denal wasn’t completely out of faith quite yet.

Around him, little firefly floated aimlessly through the soupy air, casting a faint yellow glow from their bioluminescent backsides. _At least that’s one thing about Felucia that’s not deadly._ And kind of pretty. Denal reached out his left arm – weak though it was at the moment – and closed his hand around one of the bugs, trapping it. Denal spread his fingers, gazing at the firefly in his hand.

“Hey, Denal.”

He jumped a bit, snapping to attention. His hand flew back to his deece and the firefly flew off to join the rest of its kind. He turned to find Captain Rex and Commander Tano standing behind him, watching.

“Sir,” Denal said. “Ma’am.”

“At ease,” Commander Tano nodded. “How’s the arm?”

Denal flexed it. It was still a little tender. “Holding up okay, ma’am.” A few days prior, he’d taken a pair of rounds through the forearm plate, doing some major damage to the bones and muscle beneath and causing him to be relegated to light duty while the bacta wrap he was wearing under his armor did its job. “Is there something you need?”

“I’m taking the Juggernaut and a couple of ATs out on an early morning jungle patrol in an hour or two,” Commander Tano said. “Figured I’d see if you were interested. Probably won’t be too exciting, but it’ll get you out of camp for a bit.”

“I’m game.”

“Good!” the Togruta smiled at him. “If we see any tinnies, I promise I’ll let you help scrap ‘em.”

“Oh, no you won’t,” Rex said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kix wants him kept _out_ of combat.”

“I’m right here, sir,” Denal pointed out. “And I’m fine. I’d be back in combat already if Kix wasn’t being such an ass about it. Besides, she said we probably won’t run into droids anyway.”

“Yeah, Rex,” the Commander said, turning and looking up at him earnestly, her eyes wide. “Please? It’ll be fine; he’s good to go.”

Rex shook his head. Denal was sure he was muttering curses in the privacy of his helmet. “Fine,” he said at last. “But take Koho, too. Make sure he keeps an eye on him.”

“Still here, sirs,” Denal reminded them.

“’Course you are,” Commander Tano said, grinning and turning back to face him. “Make sure you’re all ready to go at oh-seven-hundred, okay?” He nodded, and just like that, she was gone again; off to talk to Ross, Vaughn, Ando, and Ven, apparently intent on recruiting them as well.

Denal heard the Captain sigh loudly behind him.

He turned back around to look at him. “Coric and Nax are right,” he said, grinning under his helmet. “You really do have a soft spot for her.”

Rex shook his head, wagging a finger at him. “If you wanna stay in camp, just say so,” he threatened. “I can keep you here.”

“No, sir.”

“That’s what I thought,” Rex said. “You’re lucky I’m letting you go out at all.”

“More like I’m lucky Commander Tano asked for me,” Denal quipped.

“She’s right,” Rex said. “You _do_ need to get out of the camp. You need the exercise.”

“I’m not getting fat on you, sir.”

“No,” Rex chuckled. “I never said you were. I think our metabolic rate is too high for that.” He paused. Then leaned in. “Listen, we’re getting pulled out tomorrow.”

“We’re leaving Felucia?” Denal asked. “Can we afford to do that?”

Rex didn’t say anything for a moment, but Denal could see one of his fists opening and closing. “No,” he said. “Not really. But we’re going all the same. General Koon and the one-oh-fourth are showing up tomorrow around midday to relieve us. They’ll have to break through the Separatist blockade that showed up in orbit.”

“Are they going to resume the attack after they get us out?” Denal asked.

“No,” Rex said. “We’re leaving in full retreat. Though I don’t doubt we’ll be back before long – Felucia’s too damn important.”

“For the nysillin,” Denal remembered. “Not to mention the medical station the brass put in orbit. Figured they’d want us to put up more of a fight”

“Exactly,” Rex said. “Fact is, they did want us to keep at it, but the Jedi decided otherwise. I know you hate leaving as much as I do – clones don’t leave jobs half-finished. But unless they pull us out, we’re dead. I saw the hologram of the blockade. It’s big. They’ll wipe us out in a few more days because we don’t have the numbers, the weapons, or the supplies to hold out much longer.”

“I know, sir. Still sucks.”

“I agree.”

“Felucia sucks.”

“I agree.”

“I wish we didn’t have to come back here later,” Denal admitted. “I was hoping this’d be one of those ‘one-and-done’ jobs.”

“It might not be us coming back next time.”

Denal fixed him with a T-visor stare. “Sir, short of ARC troopers or commandos, we’re the best of the best. It’ll be us. No doubt.”

Rex looked away. “We have to survive this time, first.”

Denal checked the charge on his carbine. “I’d better head out and find Koho, sir. If he’s gotta be around.”

“You do that. Good luck, _vod_.”

“You too, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, but that's just because it's really only a prelude to the upcoming arc.
> 
> The scene is inspired by this piece of art I found featuring Denal:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/CloneWarsMemes/comments/dc43ga/my_man_denal_rip/


	20. Shadows

**The** **_Resolute_ ** **, above Deveron**

Rex stared at the hologram of the clone commander emanating from the projector in his hand.

“I’m sorry, Ganch, but we’re not going to be able to land reinforcements yet,” he said. “Getting General Ropal back takes priority.”

Out of the wormhole and into the sarlacc pit, as they say. After they’d been pulled off Felucia, they’d only gotten a day or two of rest before Skywalker and Ahsoka had returned, reporting that some secret Jedi thing called a holocron had been stolen from the temple and that Rex’s least favorite bounty hunter, Cad Bane, was behind the attack. Rex was looking forward to evening the score between them. Ahsoka had gone into great detail about her role in uncovering the plot and discovering where they should head next – after Jedi Master Bolla Ropal. She’d kept Hardcase, Vaughn, Koho, Redeye, and Ross enthralled for a solid hour.

Now they were on-site, over the planet Deveron where Master Ropal, his Padawan Tyzen Xebec, clone Commander Ganch, and the 612th Attack Battalion were currently stationed. They had been too late. Bane and a small fleet of droids had launched a surprise attack on them, wiping out a lot of the 612th and managing to take General Ropal hostage. Now they had to get on board the ship that held him and stage a rescue before Bane got him to open the Jedi holocron and killed him.

The hologram of Ganch nodded.

“Understood, Rex. We’ll do our best down here, but don’t take too long!”

The other clone disappeared.

Rex glanced up at Denal, Koho, and Ross, who all stood around him.

“He took that better than I expected,” commented Koho.

“Considering he’s just been told he’s not getting the reinforcements he needs and he’s probably going to die, I’d have to agree with you,” Ross said.

“That’s enough,” Rex said. “He has a chance. We destroyed most of the droid’s reinforcements. If he and the rest of his men can get rid of everything that’s down there, he’ll live.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rex heard two sets of footsteps approaching from behind. His ‘officer-on-deck’ senses were tingling. Turning, he saw that, yes, Skywalker and Ahsoka were approaching. He dropped into a parade rest stance.

“I’ve rounded up three brigades, sir,” he reported. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to board a Separatist frigate,” Skywalker said, grinning, “rescue Master Ropal, and recover an archive holocron.”

He made it sound just that simple.

“We have no assault craft, sir,” Rex reminded him. “Only a couple of fighters and the _Twilight_.” This had been a bit of a rushed deployment. They hadn’t had time to prepare all the fancy toys they would usually pack for ops like this.

Skywalker narrowed his eyes at Rex.

_Right. Less backtalk to superior officers, Rex old boy. Let’s not forget where you stand._

“Waiting for orders, sir,” Rex quickly corrected himself, straightening slightly. After Ahsoka’s little stunt on Felucia, he supposed it wasn’t completely a surprise to find Skywalker not in the mood for anyone to question his orders. Denal had been sure to tell him all about that incident, with Ross chiming in when the other clone was making the situation sound less bad than it actually was.

Apparently, that was how she had been placed on archive duty in the first place.

“And the plan is . . .?” Ahsoka asked, looking up at the General. Skywalker fixed her with the same look. She shrugged. “Just curious.”

Skywalker gazed around the hangar as if searching for something. Was he coming up with the plan _right now_? His eyes settled on something and he smirked. Rex was about to turn and see what he was looking at when a new voice caused him to turn.

“I came down to see if I could be of any help, General Skywalker.” It was Admiral Yularen.

“Actually,” Skywalker said, turning to him, “you can. Activate those walkers, Admiral.” He pointed to three AT-TE walkers on the other side of the hangar bay.

Admiral Yularen’s eyebrows shot up, and Rex was pretty sure his blood pressure went with them. Rex was just impressed. _General Skywalker does it again. What is it with him and weird AT-TE strategies?_

“You are _not_ thinking of using those to transport the clones to that frigate.” The Admiral’s tone was full of disbelief.

“Well,” Ahsoka said, putting on hand on her chin, “they _are_ pressurized . . .”

“And they’re equipped with magnetic feet,” Rex supplied. “Hmm. Good call.”

“Master,” Ahsoka said, “you’re a genius.”

“Those walkers are designed for terrain, not space,” Yularen protested.

Skywalker ignored him. “Rex, load ‘em up. Let’s go, Snips.”

He and Ahsoka took off running toward the AT-TEs. Yularen sighed and walked away. He’d do Skywalker’s bidding, even if he didn’t like it. Rex whirled on the men he’d rounded up that were milling about the hangar.

“Execute Battalion, take AT-TE three hundred!” he bellowed, pointing. “Carnivore Battalion, walker seven-seven-three _! Let’s go!_ ”

Several short minutes later, Rex was standing on the hull of an AT-TE as the _Resolute_ held position directly over the Separatist frigate that was their target. Koho, Hardcase, Denal, and Ross stood on the walker with him. On the AT-TE to their right, General Skywalker, Ahsoka, and R2-D2 stood in similar positions, waiting to drop.

Skywalker wore a bubble-like airtight helmet over his usual Jedi robes. Ahsoka wore a helmet of similar make, in addition to having swapped out her simple outfit for a form-fitting, magenta space suit, along with a spare plastoid belt Rex had found lying around. The plan was to release the walkers over the frigate and let them float down onto the ship. Then, R2-D2 would slice into the ship and open an airlock. From there, they’d get inside and blast their way through the ship, searching for General Ropal and the holocron. Rex was secretly hoping they’d run into Bane so he’d have his chance at a rematch. It was really too bad that Boomer was busy elsewhere and couldn’t be conscripted for this mission.

The clamps on all three walkers detached at once and they were suddenly floating down towards the frigate. Rex had an iron grip on his walker’s turret to keep himself from falling into space.

“I don’t like this!” Koho shouted.

Hardcase laughed, clutching his favorite Z6 rotary cannon as tightly as he grasped the AT-TE. “Ha-ha! I _love_ when General Skywalker comes up with plans like this!”

“Focus, boys!” Rex said. The walkers hit the top of the Separatist frigate and instantly magnetized, securing themselves to its hull. Rex switched to an open comm channel. “Everyone out! We’re going inside. Walkers – provide covering fire, then call for extraction once we’re in. We’ll find our own way off or we won’t be getting off at all.”

Troopers streamed from each walker as a squad of vulture droids appeared on the far side of the ship. As Rex’s boots hit the ship, he saw Skywalker and Ahsoka leap from the lead AT-TE and engage them, their lightsabers blazing even in the vacuum of space. The walkers opened fire, taking out a few droids of their own and allowing Rex and his men to catch up to the Jedi relatively unscathed. By that time, a few battle droids had appeared to reinforce the vultures, but they really were too late. Rex and his men opened fire, demolishing them without the assistance of the Jedi.

The group crowded around the upper airlock, walkers and all.

“Artoo!” Skywalker called. The white-and-blue astromech used its thrusters to jet over to Skywalker’s position, whistling and beeping all the way. The droid plugged itself into a panel protruding from the ship and after a few seconds, a fairly large hatch slid open, allowing the Republic forces entry into enemy territory.

“Come on, boys,” Rex said. “Let’s get that holocron and blast this bounty hunter!”

There was a general shout of agreement as Rex led the way down into the ship.

* * *

Ahsoka burst onto the bridge of the Separatist frigate, lightsaber blazing, pushing herself to keep pace with Anakin and Rex. She was already swinging, cutting apart two droids guarding the door and deflecting blaster bolts into other droids. Rex surged ahead, firing both his DC-17s into droids stationed at command posts before they could even get up. Anakin sliced open what seemed to be the pilot.

“Don’t shoot!” Cried one of the two remaining droids. “I’m not the commander, _he’s_ the commander.” It pointed at the droid next to it.

Koho shifted his aim and put around through the droid’s head.

“Guess I’m the commander now . . .”

He fired again, sending two rounds into the droid’s chest and dropping it.

Ahsoka smirked. Droids never changed. She kept her lightsaber turned on and stuck close to Anakin. Just because there didn’t seem to be any droids around didn’t mean that they weren’t walking into a trap. That fight had been a little too easy for her liking. If there was anything she’d learned about Cad Bane from their encounter on Ryloth, it was that he had a knack for slipping out of inopportune situations.

“Artoo,” Anakin ordered. “See if you can find Master Ropal.”

The little astromech rolled over and plugged himself into the main console, downloading data. Rex sauntered over, invigorated – as always – by a successful firefight. He spun one of his sidearms in a complicated little pattern around his index finger before sliding it into its holster. _Oh. That was cool._

She didn’t have time to compliment him on it, however, because at that moment, R2 began projecting a hologram of the slimy Duros they were looking for. “One authentic Jedi holocron,” he said, speaking to someone they couldn’t see or hear, “and the memory crystal I was after.”

“Oh, no,” Ahsoka said, dismay rising in her throat. “He has _both_ pieces now.”

Anakin scowled for a moment, then focused on Rex. “Rex, send a squad. Lock down the hanger bay and destroy all the escape pods. _No one_ gets off this ship.”

“Yes, sir.” Rex saluted and turned to manage his men.

“Artoo,” Ahsoka implored, turning to him, “you have to find Master Ropal. Hurry!” They were on even more borrowed time than she thought. R2 beeped, affronted, but worked all the same.

Suddenly, the ship gave a violent shake, nearly throwing her and everyone else off balance.

“What was that?” Rex wondered.

From somewhere deep in the ship, the loud groan of durasteel stretching could be heard. Several loud explosions followed it.

That wasn’t a good sign.

Anakin’s commlink beeped. “General Skywalker,” Admiral Yularen’s voice said, “one of the engines on that frigate has exploded. I caution you to avoid the aft section.”

“How much damage is there?” Anakin demanded.

“I suggest immediate evacuation.”

Anakin pursed his lips and shook his head. “Not until we get what we came for.” He switched off the link.

R2 suddenly let out an excited beep.

“What is it?” Ahsoka asked. “Did you find him?”

R2 whistled an affirmative, then let out a flurry of binary that Ahsoka didn’t quite catch.

“Level Three-C, starboard side,” Anakin announced, turning on his heel and bolting for the door. “Come on, everyone, let’s go! Double time!”

Rex and the remaining clones formed up and ran after Anakin. Ahsoka was tight on their heels, with R2-D2 trailing behind her. The trip to the level in question was short and – strangely enough – unopposed. As they travelled through the corridors, no droids appeared at any moment to give them trouble. Ahsoka kept one hand on her lightsaber the entire time, just in case. But still, nothing happened.

_Where did they all go?_

Surely there were more battle droids on a frigate than the ones they had destroyed so far. Even if some of their forces had been destroyed on Deveron, the droids here should have put up more of a fight. There was definitely something going wrong here; she just wasn’t sure what it was yet. She’d have to keep an eye out for anything else out of place.

Their little group reached the level that R2 had said Master Ropal on, only to find it was some kind of detention area. _Makes sense; you keep the prisoner in the brig._ As Anakin, Rex, and Denal began going cell-by-cell, opening them and checking inside while the other clones kept watch, Ahsoka walked ahead. Something was calling to her.

Was it Master Ropal?

She was a few cells ahead of the others when she stopped. There was . . . _something_ about the door in front of her. She raised one hand and reached out for the Force. Yes, she felt it. Something inside was demanding her attention. _It must be him!_ Ahsoka reached up and pressed a button on the control panel next to the door.

With a loud beep, the door slid open, revealing –

“Master!” Ahsoka shouted, horror seizing her. “I found him.”

Anakin was at her side in a heartbeat, gazing into the cell. Jedi Master Bolla Ropal lay on the floor. Dead. The Rodian was splayed out and just _left there._ Discarded like a piece of trash. How could someone do this to a Jedi? To _anyone_? It was sick.

_This happens to clones all the time._

Ahsoka quieted the little voice in the back of her mind. That only happened on battlefields. When there was no time to care for the dead. Afterward, the Republic usually came in to take away the fallen soldiers if they emerged victorious. Usually. And . . . and then what? It occurred to Ahsoka that she didn’t actually know what happened to clone troopers’ corpses after the Republic took them off the battlefield. She knew that clones sometimes buried their dead or cremated them if they had the material, but did the GAR do the same?

“Rex,” Anakin said, dismantling Ahsoka’s train of thought, “have some men take Master Ropal back to the _Resolute._

“We might not be able to find the holocron in time, Master,” Ahsoka said. Anakin clearly wanted to stay and go after Bane, but they didn’t have much time if the engines were destroyed. “But if it’s destroyed with the ship, Nute Gunray won’t get it either.”

“Maybe,” Anakin said, looking determined, “but I’d rather return it to the library personally.”

What was it that Masters Kenobi and Plo so often said about Jedi seeking adventure and glory?

Ahsoka was about to speak up, but the ship shook again, causing her to have to grip the cell door to avoid toppling over. The red light that had bathed them suddenly cut out, leaving them in near-complete darkness. Well, leaving everyone except _Ahsoka_ in near-complete darkness. She was a Togruta – she had excellent night-vision. She patted R2-D2 on his domed head.

“Come on, R2,” she said.

The astromech whistled, switched on his spot lamp, and extended his sensor probe as he and Ahsoka led the group out of the detention block. She knew there was no point in arguing with Anakin over their course of action – he had already made up his mind. He fell into step beside Ahsoka, igniting his lightsaber and keeping a ready stance. Ahsoka flicked hers on as well. They had little idea where they were going or what they were going to come up against. The darkness of the ship’s hallways was a good place to stage some kind of ambush.

As they walked, R2-D2 emitted a short string of chitters.

“Artoo says we’re close,” Anakin said. “Stay sharp.”

Ahsoka ducked under a pip that protruded at a strange angle around the corner they had just turned. Perhaps something in one of the explosions had knocked it loose. A moment later, she heard a “ _yow!_ ” from behind her. Glancing back, she saw Rex with one hand pressed to his faceplate, backing away from the pipe.

“Switch to night vision,” he ordered, composing himself. The five troopers with them: Denal, Hardcase, Koho, Ross, and a trooper named Clash, all lowered the red electrobinnoculars that they’d equipped for this mission. Ahsoka supposed they must have some sort of night vision technology built into them. Rex himself lowered his rangefinder, which must have similar capabilities.

They continued walking.

“Very graceful, Captain,” Ahsoka snorted in a teasing manner. Despite their situation, she couldn’t help it.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, kid,” Rex muttered. “We don’t all have predatorial advantages.”

“Hold up!” Anakin hissed, stopping. “Artoo hears something.”

They stopped. Waiting. R2-D2 flicked his flashlight into the high-beam setting casting a large glow on the end of the corridor. The dark form of someone in a long overcoat and a big hat darted across the end of the hallway, directly in view of the flashlight, and disappeared once more around the next corner.

“There!” Anakin said, rushing forward.

Ahsoka, R2, and the clones followed, keeping their weapons at the ready. They had him. Bane was alone and there was no way he could take all of them without backup. It was almost over. They could end this quickly and get off this sinking ship. Rushing into the hallway, Ahsoka saw the shadowy form of the bounty hunter stop and a doorway just ahead, keying in a code and disappearing through it.

Anakin rushed in after him, and Ahsoka and the others followed a split second behind. The door closed behind them. The room was dark. Bane was gone. The air was still for a moment, just like it always felt to Ahsoka before a fight broke out. She shifted uneasily. Then the lights came back on.

They were in a munitions room of some sort. Canon emplacements were spaced along the left wall at regular intervals, angled outside the ship. Explosive shells and other gear was strewn around the room. Bane stood not far ahead of them, surrounded by more battle droids and SBDs than she could count. Her heart sunk.

“Welcome, Jedi,” Bane mocked, “we’ve been expecting you.”

They’d fallen into the trap Ahsoka had been trying to keep an eye out for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue dramatic suspense music*
> 
> Also for some reason, Rex mistakenly identifies an AT-TE as an AT-AT in the episode, so I fixed that. Weird.


	21. Consumed

**Separatist frigate, over Deveron**

Denal readied his blaster alongside the others as they faced down the bounty hunter and the droid forces that had amassed behind him. Just ahead, both Jedi stood in a ‘ready’ stance, lightsabers raised and prepared to leap into action the moment combat started. Which would be any moment now.

“Kill them!” the bounty hunter bellowed.

The droids opened fire and started marching forward. Everyone burst into action – well, except for Skywalker’s astromech. Denal and Koho dropped into a crouch and leveled their weapons at the droids, Ross and Clash backed up Captain Rex, who stood at the head of the group, dual blaster pistols blazing. Hardcase began laying down covering fire with his canon. General Skywalker and Commander Tano lunged forward, deflecting blaster bolt after blaster bold as they charged to meet the droid advance.

Then phase two of the trap kicked in.

Denal saw the bounty hunter press a series of buttons on his wrist gauntlet. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect until one moment he was on the ground firing his blaster and the next he was flying upwards toward the ceiling, his brothers floating aimlessly around him, flailing in the sudden lack of gravity. Bane and the droids, unfortunately, were prepared. They stayed locked onto the ground, still firing their weapons. They had to do something fast; they were far too exposed in their current predicament. The Jedi were still deflecting, even as they floated, but it was only a matter of time before someone got hit.

“Magnetics!” Denal bellowed. “You were trained for this.” They had been. This type of combat was more the forte of the Galactic Marines, but the 501st was cross-trained for a variety of roles, and all clone trooper gear came with magnetizable boots.

His callout had the desired effect. He saw Rex grab onto part of one of the droid’s canons and stick himself to it, still firing one blaster. Hardcase – ever the odd one – managed to flip himself around in midair and stuck himself to the ceiling before casually laying down fire while upside down. Koho, Ross, and Clash were still floating aimlessly; unable to reach out to anything, but firing their blasters all the same.

“Artoo!” Commander Tano called as she spun acrobatically through the air, deflecting blaster bolts. “Turn the gravity generators back on.”

The astromech whistled and activated its arm-mounted thrusters, rocketing off to find an access panel.

Skywalker floated directly over the bounty hunter, deflecting the bolts from his pistols at point-blank range and still managing to swipe at droids on either side of him. Grimacing, the bounty hunter shifted his aim. Firing right past Commander Tano, he hit Clash twice in the backplate, sending him spinning off in the air, lifeless.

_No!_

He was going to get that Duros. He shifted around, reaching into his belt and grabbing his repel kit. He needed to get onto solid ground. He heard metal clang and he looked up to see one of Hardcase’s shots send a battle droid spinning into a case of munitions, launching one explosive shell upwards into the air where it floated aimlessly.

“Check your fire!” Rex ordered; his voice tight. “Hit one of those shells and this fight is over for all of us!”

Denal finished loading his cable and fired it straight into the bulkhead below him. The line anchored, then tugged at him, pulling him quickly toward the ground below. His boots hit the durasteel below and magnetized, sticking him in place. Wielding his deece two-handed, he shifted his aim and began firing into the droids once more, now much more accurate on stable ground. In his peripheral, he saw Ross and Koho following his lead.

And it was a good thing they did.

At that moment, the gravity came back on. Skywalker – who been wrestling with Bane in midair a moment before – toppled to the ground with the bounty hunter not far away. A small, square object landed on the floor between them. Commander Tano and Captain Rex hit the ground not far away. Knowing how exposed they all were, Denal raced over to an alcove, crouched, and opened fire, giving his fallen allies as much cover as he could.

Bane recovered first, grabbing the little square – _the holocron, probably_ – and scrambling to his feet, shooting at Skywalker with his free hand. The Jedi deflected both blasts and the bounty hunter took the opportunity to dart for the door; right towards Denal, Ross, Koho, and Hardcase, who was still stuck to the ceiling and firing his rotary canon.

The moment the other clone saw Bane headed for them, he shifted his aim and sent a stream of bolts his way. Bane dodged them effortlessly and shot upwards towards Hardcase. The blasts hit the ceiling underneath his feet and Hardcase fell, gravity reasserting itself over the other clone.

_No!_

Denal half stood, but Skywalker was already on it. He reached out with the Force and caught Hardcase.

With his brother safe, Denal shifted his blaster to his left hand and took aim at Bane, deliberately choosing his off-hand so he didn’t have to expose himself to get a good shot. He fired off two bolts, but his arm was still shaky and not quite healed, so he missed both times. Without even pausing in his all-out sprint towards the door, Bane turned and fired back at Denal.

He missed. Denal’s right hand shot up to cover his head instinctively as the two bolts smashed into the durasteel just over his helmet.

Commander Tano rushed after the bounty hunter, but Denal wasn’t going to give up that easy. He slipped out of cover slightly, arm still raised and ready to pull the trigger a third time. Just as the young Jedi slipped into the hallway after Bane, the door slid shut, pulling Skywalker up short as he tried to follow.

Then, an explosion from behind sent warnings flickering across Denal’s visor and activated his helmet’s sound buffers. Whirling around, he saw Rex, Koho, Hardcase, and Ross scrambling away from the crumbling ceiling in the center of the room. Someone had set off one of the shells.

There was a creaking sound from above. Denal looked up as several immense pieces of rubble fell towards him. Unable to react, he put his right arm up to cover his head and tried to move.

But it was too late.

* * *

Ahsoka pelted down the corridor towards Bane. She couldn’t afford to let him get away. Not while he had the holocron. Anakin was busy saving Hardcase, so this was all up to her.

Bane pulled up short, stopping at the end of the hallway. He’d come up against an airlock. This was it for him. She stopped, dropping into a fight-ready stance. “You thought you could get away?” she taunted.

“You’re not much of a challenge, youngling,” Bane muttered, turning to face her. “I got you right where I want you.”

Hadn’t she dealt with him once already? Just as she knew he would, he went for his blaster. Ahsoka deflected the shot without so much as a thought, sending it into Bane’s left gauntlet. It cracked in on itself, and he cried out in pain as a spray of green blood left his arm.

Seeing her opportunity, Ahsoka lunged forward, swinging her lightsaber in an attempt to decapitate the bounty hunter. He’d recovered, though, and ducked the blow. He spun and, before she could react, kicked her lightsaber out of her hand. It flew off into the opposite wall and shut down.

Ahsoka took a step back.

_Do I go for the ‘saber or keep it up?_

She had her answer when Bane pulled his second pistol on her with his good arm. She grabbed his gauntlet, pushing his arm up and away from her head. Wrenching the arm over her shoulder, she jerked it painfully, causing Bane to curse and drop the pistol. For good measure, she sent her free elbow into Bane’s stomach and used her hold on him to flip him over her head, sending him to the floor in an unmoving heap.

That would teach him.

“I’m not impressed,” Ahsoka said. She reached for her fallen lightsaber, calling upon the Force.

Recovering quicker than she would have thought, Bane turned and grabbed her ankle. He pressed a button on his one still-working gauntlet.

Pain and electricity shot through Ahsoka’s entire body.

And she screamed.

* * *

“General Skywalker!” Rex called. “Can you hear me?” He tried moving some of the rubble that cut him, R2-D2, Hardcase, Ross, and Koho off from the General, but it was no use. There was just too much of it and it was too heavy. “Are you alright in there?”

Maybe that was a stupid question.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” called Skywalker’s voice. Okay, maybe not. “Get back to the hanger. Find a transport, but wait for us as long as you can.”

“We’re on it, sir.” He, of course, needed to go after Ahsoka and Bane. Rex turned toward his men. “Where’s Denal?”

Everyone glanced around at each other.

Rex’s stomach sank.

“We . . . we don’t know, sir,” admitted Ross.

“Find him!” Rex barked. “We’re not leaving until we do.”

The four clones scrambled around the hanger, checking corners and lifting debris at every turn. Precious minutes were ticking away. They couldn’t afford to wait much longer; they needed to find a ship and get a move on.

_I will not leave any of my men behind._

“I’ve got him!” Hardcase called.

Everyone instantly formed up on him – even R2-D2. The clone was shifting a large, deformed bit of durasteel away from one corner of the room. Rex, Koho, and Ross immediately made to help him. A moment later, Rex caught sight of Denal. He was lying, inert and clearly unconscious, under more loose rubble. All he could see of the other clone was his upper chest, right arm, and head. The rest of him was hidden.

“Hardcase,” Rex ordered, “you help me pull him out. We’re gonna have to carry him back.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rex grabbed Denal under his right shoulder while Hardcase took the left. The pair began extracting their unconscious comrade out from underneath the rubble. Luckily, it seemed that his legs weren’t stuck under anything, so that wouldn’t be a problem.

_Crack._

“Put him down, put him down!” Rex bellowed.

Hardcase dropped him, resting him against another piece of debris as Rex followed him over. What was wrong? That had been plastoid cracking – a sound he didn’t often hear. Rex followed Denal’s left arm, which was still inside the crevasse they’d pulled him from. _Oh, stang._ His forearm plate was split nearly into, and half his arm was pinned beneath a heavy piece of durasteel. There was going to be no lifting anything like that. Not without heavy equipment. In any case, whatever had been pinned underneath that metal was no doubt nothing more than mush and powdered bone.

If they got Denal out, he was going to lose the arm.

So, really, that made his decision simple.

“His arm’s pinned under this rubble,” Rex said, ejecting the vibroblade from his forearm plate. “Koho, Ross – get ready to pull him out. I’m gonna cut him loose.”

“You’re _what?_ ” Koho protested.

“No time for backtalk, just do what I say,” Rex ordered. The two younger clones grabbed Denal without further comment. Rex sighed. _I’m sorry._ He grasped Denal’s upper arm, slid the blade in between the two cracked halves of his forearm plate, and began sawing at his flesh. It didn’t take long. four quick strokes and he was free. The hot, buzzing blade cut through flesh and body glove alike as though they were nothing more than butter. “Pull him out!”

Koho and Ross heaved. This time, the other clone came free without so much as a hitch. They dragged him up and out of the rubble, a trail of sticky, red blood flowing from the stump that was now his left lower arm. Now they had two timers: leave the ship before it blew up, and leave the ship before Denal bled out.

Rex keyed his commlink. “Hanger team, this is Captain Rex. What’s your status?”

A voice came over the commlink. “Sergeant Appo here. We’ve secured the hanger but we’ve got droids on approach. What’s your status, sir?”

Rex gestured to Hardcase, who reached down and slung Denal over his shoulders. “Me and a squad of men are headed your way now – we need to secure a transport and get out of here; the ship’s going to blow any minute. Do you have any medics with you?”

“Boro’s here, why?”

“Denal’s lost an arm,” Rex said, gritting his teeth. He slipped his vibroblade back into his forearm plate. “We need to get him stabilized ASAP.”

There was silence for a moment on the other end. Appo was too by-the-book to curse in front of a superior officer. “Copy that, sir. I’ll send Ringo and Oz to escort you.”

“Negative,” Rex said. “We can make it. You need to keep the hanger locked down and you’ll need all the men you can get. We’ll make our own way.”

“Yes, sir.” At least Appo didn’t question him.

Rex cut the link, but another voice opened up a channel almost immediately after. “Captain, the main reactor is exposed.” It was Admiral Yularen. “It will implode at any moment.”

The galaxy just didn’t want to give him a fucking break today, did it?

“Yes, sir,” Rex replied. He motioned for the others to follow him then broke into a light run out of the room and into the adjoining hallway. He made sure to keep a slower pace for Hardcase’s sake, seeing as he was carrying both Denal and his Z6. “We’re trying to make our way to the shuttle now.”

“Get out of there!”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Rex ended the call. Like he needed an order to get the hell out. The ship shook under his boots again. He glanced back at Ross and Koho. “You two find the General and help him. This frigate’s not going to last. We have to get out of here.”

“Yes, sir,” Ross said. “C’mon, Koho. Let’s go.” He veered off down another hallway.

Koho paused. “Take care of him for me, Captain,” he said. “He’s my best friend.”

Rex stopped, waving Hardcase on. “Don’t worry, kid,” he said. “I’ll make sure he makes it back.”

“Good luck, sir.” Koho darted around the corner after Ross. “See you in a few minutes.”

Rex sighed. Then he turned and bolted down the hallway after Hardcase.

* * *

Anakin didn’t have to search for Ahsoka. He zeroed in on her Force-signature through their Training Bond as it led him through the maze of hallways on the interior of the frigate. He could feel nervousness, guilt, and pain; harsh, shocking pain that he could almost feel sparking across the top of his skin. All the way from his feet to his hair. Bane was hurting her.

Well . . . Anakin was just going to have to hurt _him_.

His fists clenched as he rounded a corner and came upon a trio of battle droids standing in front of a hastily erected barrier; a wall with a door and control panel built into it. Ahsoka’s pained Force-signature was coming from directly behind it.

Rage blackening the edges of his vision, Anakin reached into his belt and drew his lightsaber, the blue blade igniting as the droids in front of him backed up, suddenly nervous.

They should be.

“You said we’d be safe back here!” complained one, turning and running back toward the barrier, pressing the open button frantically.

“Come on,” said a second, standing its ground. “There’s three of us and only one of him.”

“It won’t matter . . .” muttered the third.

Neither had even raised their blaster to fire as Anakin drew within a meter of them. Before either could do anything other than groan, he had swung his lightsaber in a single, powerful strike, decapitating one and bisecting the other at the chestplate. Their corpses had barely hit the ground when he was advancing on the final droid, who was now speaking into a commlink built into the panel.

“Sir,” it warned, “a-a Jedi is coming. He looks _very_ unhappy!”

_That’s putting it mildly._

He raised his ‘saber above his head and cut the droid clean in two, barely giving it time to scream. Anakin Force-pulled the door open and stepped through, his lightsaber raised in front of him. He glanced around, taking in the scene.

Ahsoka was there, alright. She knelt on the floor behind an orange energy door a few meters away. Her face was full of dismay and her hands were clipped together with binders. _They must be specially made if they can stop a Jedi from breaking out._ Cad Bane stood in front of the energy door, flanked by a pair of super battle droids, a cocky half-smile playing on his ugly features. Anakin aimed to wipe that smile off his face.

“You have nowhere left to run, bounty hunter,” Anakin spat.

The two SBDs aimed their arm-mounted blasters at him.

“You let me worry about that, Jedi,” Bane said, calm as ever. He raised one of his wrist gauntlets and held a finger over the controls. “If I activate this control, the outside airlock will open and she will be sucked into oblivion.” He nodded back towards Ahsoka. “Do you think you can kill me and then save her before she’s pulled out into space? It’s a horrible way to die . . .”

Anakin glanced around. First at Bane, then at Ahsoka. She looked scared, turning to look back at the airlock behind her. He could feel her fear through the Force. Was Bane bluffing? No. If he could turn off the gravity generators with his gauntlet, he could certainly open an airlock. Even if he was, Anakin knew he could risk Ahsoka’s life on a whim. Not for a holocron. Not for anything.

“Besides,” Bane grinned, “isn’t negotiation the Jedi way?”

Scowling, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber. “What do you want?”

Bane held up the stolen holocron. “This holocron carries information I’ve been paid to collect,” he said. “I can’t unlock it, but _you_ can. The last Jedi who had it wouldn’t open it. I hope you don’t make the same mistake.” The two super battle droids took a step forward.

_Am I really going to do this? For Bane of all people?_

He looked at Ahsoka again.

_Yes._

“We don’t have much time,” Bane prompted. He flexed his finger threateningly over his gauntlet. “Hurry it up, Jedi! Or she dies.”

Anakin sighed.

“No, Master!” Ahsoka shouted. “Don’t do it!”

She was willing to sacrifice herself for the holocron. For the ‘greater good.’

But Anakin wasn’t willing to let her.

“I can’t let you die, Ahsoka,” he said.

“Master, no!”

But Anakin had already set his lightsaber on the floor in front of him.

“We’ll deal with the holocron later,” he assured her, kneeling.

“How touching,” Bane mocked. He set the small, glowing blue square on the ground in front of Anakin.

* * *

No lightsaber.

No Padawan braid.

Ahsoka could do nothing other than sit behind the energy-shielded door, her hands bound, and watch as Anakin sat before her and Bane. His eyes were closed and he was using the Force to lift the holocron into the air and open it, causing it to emit a bright blue glow. Bane stepped forward, removing a small, green crystal from his coat.

“Now,” he said, “I will combine this holocron with the memory crystal I ‘acquired’ from your dead Jedi friend.” Anger coursed through Ahsoka, but she knew better than to struggle or try and use the Force. Last time she did that, the binders on her wrists had electrocuted her.

Bane placed the crystal into the holocron. It glowed even brighter for a moment. Then, it dropped into his outstretched hands. He held it up. “My employers will be most pleased,” he mused.

Ahsoka looked at her Master. His eyes were narrowed. Angry. He was going to do something.

She sprang to her feet just as he reached out his hands. Both his and Ahsoka’s lightsabers came flying toward him from where Bane had stashed them in a backpack by the door. They were both in his hands and ignited in a heartbeat. Bane backed toward the energy field as Anakin whirled about, deflecting blaster bolts and dismantling the two super battle droids that the bounty hunter had with him. He was unstoppable; a whirlwind of destruction.

Ahsoka remembered Anakin saying that when he was a Padawan he’d trained extensively for using two lightsabers, but she’d never seen him actually wield them in action. _Maybe I should ask him to let me try that. Having two lightsabers would be pretty cool._

The thought had barely crossed her mind, however, when there was a ‘whoosh’ and the airlock behind her began to open. Bane must’ve decided he’d had enough of her. Crying out, she leapt forward and grabbed onto a panel by the energy field, hanging on with all her might as the vacuum of space sucked at her greedily, trying to tear her away.

There was a crash and the energy field was gone. She looked up to see Anakin hanging onto the doorframe as Bane used a set of jets attached to his boots to fly away, closing a second hatch behind him. Ahsoka’s fingers began to slip. It was getting harder to breath. Anakin, still clutching both lightsabers, fumbled with the control panel just above him, trying to shut the door. Just as the alarm sounded, announcing that the airlock was sliding shut, Ahsoka lost her grip. Terror flooded her body. Bane was right: suffocation in the cold emptiness of space really _was_ a horrible way to die. But then Anakin reached out, grabbing her wrists. He had her. She gripped him just as tightly.

Then the door shut, Gravity returned, and Ahsoka tumbled to the floor. She gasped for breath, forcing herself up onto her hands and knees. Looking up, she saw that Anakin was already on his feet, holding out her lightsaber to her. Without saying a word, she got to her feet, shame no doubt evident on her burning face, and held out her bound hands. He activated her ‘saber, cut the binders off, and handed her the weapon.

“Master,” she said. “I’m sorry. I –”

“A great Jedi once told me,” Anakin said. He was smirking, “‘this weapon is your life.’” He winked. “Let’s go get that scum.” Then he bolted through the door and down the hallway beyond.

Ahsoka sighed with relief and followed him, clipping her lightsaber to her borrowed plastoid belt. He evidently thought she had been through enough and knew she made a mistake. Which she did. She kept pace with him as they flew down corridor after corridor.

Suddenly, Anakin’s commlink beeped. “Sir!” it was Rex. The sound of blaster fire was audible over the transmission. “Sir, where are you? Have you found Ahsoka yet?”

_He must be really worried if he’s slipping up and using my first name instead of ‘the Commander.’_

Anakin held the link to his mouth. “Don’t worry, I’ve got her, Rex. I hope you found us a ride off this bucket.”

“Yes, sir. But we’ve got to leave now. The reactor’s gonna blow; we cannot wait!”

“You’ll have to,” Anakin told him. “I’m going after that bounty hunter.”

Rex sputtered for a second. “Sir, with respect,” he said. “This ship is about to explode! I’ve got a man missing half his arm and there’s only so much we can do to stabilize him here. We have to go. Now!”

“Just a little longer, Rex!” He cut the link.

“Master, wait! Stop!” Ahsoka cried, halting a crossroads. Anakin kept running for a few meters, then halted as well, looking back at her. She pointed down the opposite hall. “ _This_ is the way to the hanger. We must get off the ship now!”

“I can’t let Bane get away.”

“Patience!” Ahsoka damn near screamed. The ship was going to blow, Rex was pinned down in the hanger, and there was some trooper bleeding out who’d lost an arm. She wanted to get Bane for what he’d done to Rex. What he’d done to _her_. But if they stayed, they’d die. They had to leave. “Master. Patience . . .”

Anakin looked down. Something in his jaw worked for a moment. Then he swallowed – _his pride, probably_ – and looked up at her. “You’re right,” he almost whispered.

Then – _thank the Force_ – he joined her at the crossroads and they turned and began running towards the hanger. When they reached it, they saw Rex waving several of his men onto a Separatist _Stealthipede_ -class shuttle, laying down fire on the last few droids in the hanger. Barely pausing, Ahsoka and Anakin darted across to meet them, not even bothering to draw their lightsabers – there just was no time.

Halfway there, movement from above caught Ahsoka’s eye. She prompted Anakin to stop and looked up. Two figures were struggling on the level above. One was a clone – _Ross_ – and the other was . . . Bane! Ross pushed Bane up against the railing of the platform they were on and pulled the trigger on his blaster, striking Bane in the head and causing him to fall down to the hanger, his body crashing into several supply crates.

_Good riddance._

 _No! Jedi shouldn’t think like_ –

“Come on, come on!” Rex bellowed. He was still standing in the open back door of the shuttle, waving them on even as it began to lift off.

The two Jedi darted forward and leapt onto the shuttle’s entrance ramp, pausing before they entered the passenger bay. The ship rose slowly, turning in order to admit Ross, who appeared to be injured, up on the second level. Anakin waved him on and he jumped the small gap between the platform he was on and the ship. Upon landing, he fell to his knees. Anakin knelt in front of him, one hand on his shoulder.

“Ross, did you get the holocron?”

“No, sir,” Ross gasped, getting to his feet and stumbling into the passenger bay.

“I’ll get it, Master,” Ahsoka offered. It would only take her a second.

“No time,” he said, stopping her. “Rex, get us out of here.”

Ahsoka darted inside the shuttle as the doors slid shut. She felt the ship accelerating as it sped out of the frigate’s hanger. “Well,” she said, not turning around, “it looks like the holocron was destroyed. But at least the Separatists didn’t get it.” There had to be at least some silver lining.

“Huh,” Anakin muttered, frowning. “Bane’s dead, but . . . I can still feel him.”

Ahsoka wasn’t sure what _that_ meant. She turned to see how the men were doing . . .

. . . And almost wished she hadn’t

“Oh, Force!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got ya ;) 
> 
> What happens now?
> 
> Sorry I haven't been responding to comments - The Last of Us Part 2 came out and I just . . .  
> Words cannot describe my utter disappointment.  
> How is this the game that people waited 7 years for?


	22. Answers

**Separatist shuttle, over Deveron**

“Oh, Force!”

Rex looked up to see Ahsoka staring down in horror at where he, Hardcase, and Boro crouched over Denal’s inert form. He lay on the floor with his helmetless head in Hardcase’s lap while Boro worked feverishly to stabilize him. His hair was messy, his eyes were closed, his mouth was half-open and had a small trail of blood streaming from it. His forearm was still bleeding all over his armor and the floor, but he was still managing to cling to life. Ahsoka fell to her knees beside the group.

“Denal . . .”

“What happened, Rex?” General Skywalker asked.

“One of the droids hit an artillery shell,” Rex explained. “The debris fell on him – hit his injured arm. The plastoid was crushed, so I . . . I had to cut him loose.”

“Is – Is he gonna make it?” Ahsoka asked.

Boro sighed. “I . . . I’m not sure. If we get him to the medbay immediately, then maybe. He’s lost a lot of blood . . .”

Rex looked up at Ross. “What happened to Koho?” he asked. “He was with you.”

Ross, who was slumped against the wall, holding his left arm gingerly, said nothing. Just looked away and shook his head. _Damn it_.

He felt the ship descend suddenly, and Appo’s voice came in over the commlink. “Oz and I are setting her down. We’re back home. Prepare to depart.”

The ship shuddered slightly as it alighted on the deck of what must be the _Resolute_. Rex was up on his feet – he had to take control of the situation. “Boro, Hardcase – get Denal down to medical. Round up Coric, Kix, and whatever medical droids you can find. Save him.”

“Yes, sir!” the two clones grabbed Denal by his shoulders and legs and stood as the shuttle’s doors slid open, allowing them to disembark. Appo, Ringo, and Oz emerged from the cockpit, sidestepping the puddle of red blood left behind in the others’ wake. Skywalker and Ahsoka stepped out of the shuttle as well, followed by R2-D2, and stepped over to speak with Admiral Yularen, who had appeared before them.

“Hey, Ross,” Oz said, punching him on his uninjured shoulder, “good job fryin’ that bounty hunter.

“Yeah,” Appo nodded, removing his helmet, “let’s get some grub. Hungry?”

“I’ll catch up,” said Ringo. He was staring at the floor. As the others stepped out of the shuttle, Rex paused. What was he looking at? “Captain? What do you make of this?”

A sticky, greenish substance had dripped onto the floor. Rex turned and called out to Skywalker.

“General! There’s something I think you should see.”

Skywalker disengaged from Yularen and jogged back up into the ship. Ahsoka, apparently seeing that she was no longer needed, turned and walked off. Skywalker ascended the short ramp and joined Rex and Ringo in the passenger bay.

“What is it Rex?”

Rex indicated the substance on the floor. Skywalker crouched down, reaching out to touch it with one hand. Rex knelt beside him. “Its blood, sir. And it sure isn’t from any of our men.”

Skywalker stared at the strange green blood on the fingers of his glove, thinking for a moment. Then, his hand tightened into a fist. “Bane.”

_Bane?_

Skywalker stood and darted out of the shuttle. Rex, slightly confused, ran after him, stopping at the base of the ramp. Skywalker was running toward Ahsoka, who was standing in front of Ross, checking the trooper’s injured arm.

Then, realization struck Rex like a repulsortruck.

_No . . ._

* * *

Seeing that she was no longer needed, Ahsoka walked away from Admiral Yularen while Anakin went back into the Separatist’s shuttle, checking out whatever it was that Rex wanted him to see. She was still shocked at what had happened to Denal. He was missing part of his arm . . .

She looked around. She should check on him when she got the chance. Her eyes alighted on Ross, who was shuffling across the hanger, holding his arm close to his chest. He was hurt. But he wasn’t headed in the direction of the medical bay. _Well, Ross_ is _pretty stubborn._ He’d survived the blue shadow virus with her. If he could live through that, he could probably live through anything. Maybe he just thought he didn’t need attention. Maybe he just wanted to be alone since he’d been with Koho when Bane killed him.

Still, he shouldn’t have to be by himself.

She caught up with him. “Hey, Ross,” she called, “are you alright?”

No response. He just kept walking.

“Huh,” she muttered. “Must’ve been hit in the head.” There was no way he hadn’t heard her. She picked up her pace a bit, circling Ross and coming to a stop right in front of him. “Wait! You’re injured. That might be serious.”

She reached out and grabbed Ross’ injured arm, wanting to at least make sure he wasn’t seriously hurt. After seeing what happened to Denal, she didn’t want to take the chance that someone else was going to lose an arm. Right in the elbow joint, underneath the armor, there was a trail of a sticky, green substance leaking from underneath the trooper’s bodysuit. _Wait a minute . . . that looks like blood._

Horror crept up Ahsoka’s spine. “You’re no clone . . .” she gasped looking up into the faceplate that stared down at her, suddenly menacing.

_Ross . . ._

“Ahsoka!” someone called.

Before she could do anything, the imposter grabbed Ahsoka’s arm and pulled her forward, bringing up his leg and sending an armored knee right into her stomach. She let out a strangled gasp as all the air flooded out of her lungs. Uselessly sucking in air, she fell to the floor, pain shooting through her as the figure ran off.

A pair of boots flew past her, and she looked up to see Anakin running after him.

“Kid!” Rex was suddenly at her side, one hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Ahsoka coughed, air flooding her lungs once more. “Yeah – I’m – fine, Rex. C’mon, he’s getting away!”

She scrambled to her feet, drawing on the Force for strength as she took off running after Anakin. Ahead, she saw that the now helmetless imposter – _Bane!_ – had jumped into a V-19 Torrent fighter and had exited the hanger, heading for their stash of docked hyperspace rings. Anakin was on his commlink, shouting frantically at Admiral Yularen.

“Admiral, lock down the hyperspace rings. Hurry!”

“What could possibly have happened since I last spoke with you?”

“It’s Bane,” Anakin said. “Lock those rings, now!”

Ahsoka slid to a stop behind her Master, watching helplessly as the V-19 attached itself to one of the hyperspace rings and hovered in the air, undoubtedly plotting a course away from the ship. Rex stopped beside her. With no way of stopping him, Bane’s ship suddenly disappeared as it jumped into hyperspace.

_No . . ._

She could practically hear Anakin’s teeth grating as he turned and swept past her and Rex. “We’ll have to inform the Council,” he muttered, grasping his hands behind his back. Ahsoka made to follow him, one hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. That was going to bruise for sure.

But suddenly Rex was in her way, arms folded across his chestplate. “Oh, no you don’t,” he said. “You’re coming with me to the medbay for a checkup.”

She looked up at him, incredulous. “Rex, I’m _fine_. I just took a knee to the gut, I’m not dying.”

“And you’re telling me that nothing at all happened to you while you were Bane’s prisoner?” Though his helmet was on, Ahsoka pictured his eyebrow raised disbelievingly. And he was right. Electrocution and nearly being sucked out into space probably were things to mention in a health report.

“Well . . .”

“I’ll let you check on Denal if Kix says you’re allowed to be up and about,” Rex offered.

Damn him. He always knew what to say to get her to do what he thought was best for her. Even if she was being stubborn about it. She sighed. “Okay. Lead the way, _Captain_.”

Rex snorted, then turned and began to lead her out of the hanger. Ahsoka caught up with him, though running made her stomach hurt. As they walked down the hallway toward the medical bay, the reality of what had happened began to sink in. Bane had escaped. _With_ the holocron. A whole list of Force-sensitive children was now in danger. They had failed. Master Bolla Ropal was dead. Koho and Ross were dead. So was that shiny, Clash.

“Ross,” Ahsoka said.

“I know, kid.” Rex’s voice was low. “I know.”

“Ross had been around since JanFathal,” Ahsoka said. “He was with you when the Talz attacked on Orto Plutonia. And he was with us during the blue shadow plague. Koho . . . we didn’t talk much but he was always nice to me. He was soft-spoken. He flew the _Twilight_ for us a couple times. He was part of the team that rescued us from the facility on Naboo. They survived all that . . . just to be killed by some bounty hunter scum.” Her voice took on a bitter tone. “It’s not fair.”

Rex sighed. “No,” he admitted. “It’s not fair, kid. War’s just like that sometimes.”

“And they didn’t even die for anything. We _failed_.” Ahsoka’s shoulders slumped. Her head fell forward.

The two stopped in front of the door to the medbay. “We . . . We did fail,” Rex admitted. “Today. But there is a chance we’ll still catch Bane. I doubt your Jedi Council will be willing to just let him slip away with that holocron thing.”

“No,” Ahsoka nodded. “No, they won’t.”

“So maybe we’ll get justice for them in the end,” Rex said.

“Do you believe that?”

“I have to,” Rex said. “I have to believe that all my brothers died for something.”

That was terribly sad.

“Rex, I –”

“Commander!” the door to the medbay slid open, revealing Coric. Ahsoka barely had time to blink before the man grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her inside – no formalities for him – and began leading here down the middle of the room, passing bed after bed. “Boro told me what happened. Come here, I’ll give you a checkup.”

“Can I see Denal?” Ahsoka asked as Coric almost lifted her up off her feet and onto one of the beds. “Coric – ow – come on! I’m _fine_.”

“Ma’am,” Coric said, fixing her with a stare and a raised eyebrow, “I don’t call getting electrocuted, exposed to space, and kicked in the gut by a Duros who’s twice your bodyweight ‘fine.’ _If_ you cooperate, I’ll let you see Denal.”

“Shouldn’t you be working on him right now? He’s more important than me.”

Coric shook his head. “I appreciate the sentiment, but that’s not true, ma’am. Jedi take priority; that’s just how it goes.”

Ahsoka flared up. “Well I don’t think –”

Rex appeared between the pair, helmet under his arm. “Why don’t you lay down, Commander. Let Coric do his job quickly so he can get back to Denal.”

Ahsoka huffed and was about to protest again when Rex caught her eye. Something passed between them and she suddenly understood what he was doing. The sooner Coric got done checking her over as part of protocol, the sooner he could get back to those that were injured worse than her. Swallowing her pride, Ahsoka laid back against the bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Coric to get this over with.

“How _is_ Denal?” Rex asked, pulling up a chair to the right of Ahsoka while Coric fiddled with a medical bag on the stand to her left.

“Kix and Boro are both working on him right now,” Coric said. “He’s mostly stabilized – we’ve got him on an IV and we’re slowly replenishing all the blood he lost. He’s on a Bacta drip. It was close. If he’d been brought here a minute later, we wouldn’t have been able to save him.”

“And . . . his arm?” Ahsoka asked as Coric swiped a sensor over her forehead.

Coric sighed. He looked at Rex. “I honestly wish you’d cut a little higher.” He looked between Rex and Ahsoka. “You want the gory details?”

Rex looked at her. “No.”

“Yes.” Ahsoka’s tone was determined. “I should know. I’m his commander. I’ll make that an order if I have to.”

Coric hesitated.

Rex sighed. “Go ahead.”

Ahsoka was a little annoyed that he took orders from Rex over her, but then again, _experience outranks everything_. Regardless, he continued.

“You cut off his forearm about halfway down,” Coric said. “That was all that was needed to get him free, but in reality, most of the rest of his forearm had completely ruptured. The radius and ulna bones are both almost entirely powder. There were more ruptured veins than I could count. Muscle and tissue damage were catastrophic. There were shards of broken plastoid in what little was left of his forearm. We have to cut more of it away – everything a few centimeters below the elbow can’t be saved.”

Ahsoka’s bruised stomach turned a little, but she managed to keep it together. “What will happen to him?”

Coric glanced at Rex again. “I’m not sure,” he admitted. “He didn’t lose his shooting arm, but a clone not having a limb in the field is a liability.”

“Could he just get a replacement? Like Anakin?” Ahsoka asked. “Commander Wolffe has a cybernetic eye.”

“An eye,” Rex said, “is a bit different than half a limb. Wolffe is an officer and I heard that General Koon practically demanded the GAR issue him a replacement. Hard to refuse a Senior Jedi General. Denal is rank-and-file. I doubt the GAR brass’ll want to go out of their way for anything like that. Limb replacement might be relatively cheap, but it’ll be even cheaper just to replace him with a new clone that isn’t injured. Especially since he lost the arm with his identity chip in it.”

“Oh . . .”

Ahsoka frowned. It would be awful not seeing Denal around anymore. He’d been the first clone from the new batch of Torrent company that she’d ever met. He’d survived an encounter with Grievous, extracted her and Rex from the Naboo facility, and had organized a bunch of clones to come in and check on her and the others while they were recovering. He had the makings of a good leader.

Somehow, she’d lost Ross, Koho, and Denal in the span of a single mission.

“So . . . would he be, like, retired or something?” Ahsoka asked.

* * *

Rex and Coric shared a look.

Retirement wasn’t exactly an option for clones. The logistics just weren’t feasible given the sheer amount of wounded that were accumulating over the course of the war. Besides, it wasn’t what they were born to do. All they had to do was fight, win, and – eventually – die in service of the Republic. That was what they were bought for; and the Republic wanted its money’s worth. There wasn’t room for anything else.

“Not exactly . . .” Coric muttered.

“Coric,” Rex said, warningly. There wasn’t anything Ahsoka could do for Denal. There was no point in burdening her with the knowledge of what was probably to become of him in the future.

But it was too late. Ahsoka looked between them, her eyes wide and worried. “What do you mean? What’s going to happen to him?”

Stang.

Rex gave Coric a glare for getting him into this mess, then took a deep breath. “Kid, when clones are deemed too injured for field service, there’s two options for them. One – they’re moved to some sort of janitorial position or low maintenance staffing, or two – they’re brought to Kamino or a medical station and recycled.”

“ _Recycled?_ ” Ahsoka sounded nearly hysterical. “What does that mean?”

Coric cleared his throat. Here came the medical jargon.

“Clones deemed unfit for combat are to be sent to Kamino or a similar medical facility and either put to work in non-combat roles that benefit the army or are euthanized –” Ahsoka’s jaw dropped, “– in order for their genetic material to be recycled for the benefit of other clones that may yet recover from injuries. You can transplant organs, but you can’t transplant limbs.”

Ahsoka was on her feet before Rex or Coric could stop her. “Where is he?”

Coric put up his hands. “Commander, I’m not finished, I –”

“Sergeant Coric,” Ahsoka said. Her eyes were blazing and she had that ‘predator’ look in her eyes. When her lips moved, Rex glimpsed the fangs that she didn’t often show. “I am giving you a direct order to take me to see Denal. _Do not_ give me the ‘I’m the medic so I outrank you’ line right now because I am _perfectly fine_.”

Coric gulped. “Yes, ma’am.”

Rex stared as the Sergeant led Ahsoka further into the medbay. Then he realized he should probably follow. Getting to his feet, Rex thought that the only time he’d ever seen Ahsoka that ferocious before was when she was about to take on General Grievous at Skytop Station the previous year. Perhaps she looked like that before while fighting Ventress, but Rex had never been around to see that. It was jarring to see the stark difference between her normally upbeat and bubbly personality and the demanding, authoritative predator that had momentarily appeared before him. It almost reminded Rex of Skywalker’s own ‘killing-machine mode’ he usually went into right before a battle.

_Like Master, like Padawan._

He caught up just as Coric and Ahsoka stopped in front of a bed a few rows down. Kix and Boro were standing over the weak form of Denal. It looked bad. He was as pale as Rex and the others had been when they were sick with the blue shadow virus. He was covered in bedsheets up to his abdomen but was shirtless. There was an IV running a steady stream of fresh blood into his right arm. The mangled lump of flesh and muscle that had been his lower left arm had been cleaned and cut away, leaving – just like Coric had said – a few centimeters below his elbow. Luckily, the wound had been wrapped in Bacta-infused bandages and had a line running into it, so Ahsoka was spared having to look at the gore underneath.

Apparently, just looking at this much was enough to spook her.

Her hand was suddenly in Rex’s, gripping him just as hard as when she’d lost nearly her entire fighter squadron over Ryloth. He glanced down at her; this wasn’t exactly standard captain and commander behavior, and they were in a fairly public location.

One look at her face killed any protests that had been forming on his lips.

Ahsoka moved to stand on Denal’s right, just next to Kix, taking Rex with her. Rex noticed Boro glance at them, but he didn’t say anything. Worry clouded his brows. Taking some inspiration from Kix, he’d opted for a high-and-tight hairstyle, though he’d shaved some pretty intricate, swirling patterns into the sides of his head. They matched the blue patterns he’d painted onto his shoulder plates.

Ahsoka placed her free hand on Denal’s still-intact right arm. He stirred a little, his closed eyes slowly opening. It took a moment for things to come into focus. Then he saw Ahsoka.

“C-Commander.” He tried to rise for half a second, but Boro had a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down.

“Easy, _vod_ ,” he urged. “You need to take it easy. You’ve lost a lot of blood.”

Denal turned, but wasn’t able to look down at his arm – he must have been too weak to lift his head. “What . . . What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Ahsoka asked.

Everyone looked at Rex. Apparently, it was up to him to tell Denal the news. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Denal . . . one of the droids hit a shell; blew up half the hanger and brought the place down on our heads. Hardcase found you pinned under some debris. On your injured arm. It was . . . It was crushed, Denal. I had to cut you out. I’m sorry.”

Denal moved his left arm. He slowly brought it up so he could look.

Rex could almost see what little light remained in his eyes go out.

He knew what could happen to him now.

Ahsoka released Rex and threw her arms around Denal, almost pulling him up off the bed.

_She’s rather into public displays of affection today._

_Shut up._

“Commander, be careful!” Kix chided, gently untangling her from the injured clone. “We don’t want to put any strain on him.”

“It’s – It’s alright, Kix,” Denal said. He reached up with his right hand and patted Ahsoka’s shoulder. “I appreciate it, ma’am.”

Ahsoka’s mouth worked for several seconds, despite no sound coming out.

Then, she turned on her heel and bolted out of the medbay.

The five clones were silent for a moment.

“Do I – really look _that_ bad?” Denal muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean . . . life just kinda sucks for the clones, huh?


	23. Calm Like You

**Medbay of the** **_Resolute_ ** **, Hyperspace**

“Do I – really look that bad?” Denal couldn’t help but mutter.

Everyone glanced around.

“Well . . .” Boro muttered, sheepishly grinning. Kix elbowed him.

“It’s not you,” Rex assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure she’s just shocked. I . . . I told her about the recycling process. She didn’t know. She’s not taking it well.”

Denal closed his eyes, laying his head back on his pillow. “Good,” he said. “Maybe she’ll . . .”

“What?” Coric prompted.

Denal opened his eyes. “I dunno . . . remember me? After . . . you know . . .”

Everyone frowned.

“She remembers every brother that goes,” Rex said, almost to himself, looking at the door Ahsoka had bolted out of. He shook his head. “I should, er, go after her. Right?”

“Right,” said Coric and Denal at the same time.

Rex nodded. He slipped his helmet onto his head, turned on his heel, and ran out the door after the Jedi Padawan. There was silence for a moment.

“So,” Denal said, looking around at the medics. “What happened after I checked out? Everybody else make it?”

“Er . . . no . . .” Kix said, scratching at the back of his head.

“Ross is gone,” Boro said. He didn’t meet Denal’s eyes. “And . . .”

“Koho?” Denal asked. No one said anything. He knew what that meant. “I . . . okay.” His friend was gone. His arm was gone. His life was probably all but forfeit. Things really weren’t going his way at all. He sank back into the bed.

The door of the medbay slid open and Denal heard a group of booted footsteps approaching. Lifting his head up once more, a surprise greeted him; a group of clones had entered and were crowding around his bed. Hil, Checkers, Nax, Del, Ridge, Swoop, and Kickback had all come to see him.

“Hey, _vod_ ,” said Hil in a subdued voice. “We heard what happened, so . . . we thought we’d stop by.”

“He needs rest,” Kix stressed. “Guys, I’m sure we all appreciate the sentiment, but –”

“Oh, let it go, Kix,” Coric sighed. “I think we can make an exception given the . . . circumstances.”

_He means because I’m not going to be around for much longer._

Kix blanched. “Er, right,” he said. “You’re right. I’ll just . . . go find . . . something else to do, then.” He awkwardly sidestepped the group of clones and backed off, heading to a separate corner of the room to organize some medical supplies.

The newcomers crowded around.

“Damn,” Nax muttered, placing a hand on Denal’s now much shorter left forearm. “I’m sorry about that, brother.”

“Did it hurt?”

“ _Yo_ ,” hissed Checkers, elbowing Ridge in the side. “Not cool.”

The suddenness of the question took Denal by surprise. Inexplicably grinning, he let out a short laugh. “Hurt?” he asked. “Er . . . No, not really. I was out as soon as the debris from the ship buried me. Still out when Rex cut off the arm.” It was still weird; not feeling his left hand. He was missing a vital part of his body that he’d had since birth. How was his brain supposed to cope with a traumatic loss like that? He probably wouldn’t live long enough to really find out.

“And he’s been on painkillers ever since,” Boro pointed out, tapping one of the bags on a stand next to the bed.

“How long do you think?” Del asked, his arms folded.

Coric and Boro glanced at one another.

“A day,” Coric said. “Maybe two. Rex has to file his mission report.”

_Until I’m probably shipped off to Kamino. For recycling._

“We don’t know that,” Checkers offered. “Maybe he’ll just be reassigned to janitorial staff or something.”

“Mm,” Denal muttered, unconvinced. Clones weren’t made to be janitors. They were made to fight. If they couldn’t do that, what was the point of their existence?

“Commander Tano won’t let that happen,” said Swoop, as though that decided the matter.

“Not in a million years,” agreed Kickback.

“Does . . . Does she have that kind of power?” asked Hil. “Don’t get me wrong, I have as much faith in her as the rest of you, but she’s only a Padawan. That’s pretty low in Jedi hierarchy. Not to mention the GAR.”

“She’ll try,” Nax said.

Denal had to agree with him there. The feisty girl cared about her men; they all knew that. It was why they all followed her so willingly. She’d try. That didn’t mean she’d succeed.

“It’s all we can ask,” Denal said. “It’s all any of us could hope for.”

“Since we don’t know the outcome of this situation quite yet,” Ridge said, “maybe we should stop acting like we’re on Denal’s deathbed.”

Denal gave a weak smile. “He’s right,” he said. “You guys have terrible bedside manners.”

* * *

Ahsoka tore down the corridor at top speed. She needed to talk to Anakin. Heavy footfalls pounded the floor behind her.

“Kid, wait!” Rex had come after her. His voice was digitized again; he must’ve put on his helmet.

She paid him no mind. There wasn’t time for that. Denal wasn’t going to be taken away and . . . and . . . _recycled_. She wasn’t about to lose him too. It wasn’t fair. _They can’t do that!_

She wasn’t going to let them.

Surely there was _something_ that could be done.

She had stopped paying attention to where she was going, so she ran straight into something very solid coming around the next corner.

* * *

Rex skidded to a stop just behind Ahsoka, who was now flat on her ass, rubbing her forehead with one hand. Just ahead of her sat the thing she had collided with – a Jedi Padawan. Zabarak kid. Probably a few years younger than Ahsoka herself.

Rex knelt down beside his Commander and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Kid, you alr –”

“Rex?”

“Ganch?” Rex looked up at the white and red helmet above him. “Shit. I didn’t know anyone came to get you.”

“One of your Five-Oh-First boys, Lieutenant Trap, came and got us just before you left,” Ganch explained. “There . . . weren’t all that many of us. So we fit on the _Resolute_.” The Zabrak Padawan scrambled to his fit and darted off again.

“Hey, wait!” Ahsoka called out, raising one arm. He ignored her.

“Give him some space, ma’am,” Ganch said, waving a hand to stop her from going after him as she got to her feet. “Padawan Xebec is just worried about his master.”

“Oh . . . right,” Ahsoka mumbled.

“Something wrong?” Ganch looked between Rex and Ahsoka.

“We, er, found General Ropal,” Rex explained, and hand still on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “The bounty hunter had killed him.”

Ganch stared for a moment. It was impossible to see his expression behind the T-shaped visor, but Rex would have guessed shock or sorrow. A Jedi was dead. That didn’t happen every day.

“I . . . understand.”

“I should go after him.” Ahsoka made to pull out of Rex’s grasp, but Ganch once more held up a hand.

“No,” he said, moving to walk off after him. “It’ll be better if he hears about it later. The kid needs rest. It’s been a long day.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t save him, Ganch,” Rex said. He really was.

“I know. Thank you. I should go; there are men that need my attention. I’ll see you around, Rex. Ma’am.” He nodded at them and walked off

Ahsoka moved again but now that Rex had her, he wasn’t gonna let her go again so easily.

“Littl’un,” he said, “where are you going?”

She rounded on him, forcing him to release her. “I’m going to talk to Anakin,” she told him, her jaw set and her eyes on fire. “Denal is _not_ going to get sent back to Kamino and _recycled_.” She said the last word like it was poisonous to her. “I’m sure there’s some way he can stay on. He deserves to live!”

“It’s the job,” Rex said, almost shrugging. “This kind of thing happens all the time. I don’t think there’s much the Jedi can do about it. It’s GAR policy.”

“So that’s it?” Ahsoka asked, almost shrieking. “You’re just going to _give up?_ I thought you cared about him. I thought he was your friend!” And she pushed him. Not extremely hard, but enough to force him to take a heavy step back. She was _angry_. He could feel it, too. Hot, bubbling waves emanating right off her skin and crashing against his armor as though they were a physical force.

She couldn’t see the shock that registered on Rex’s features under his helmet.

Better resort to formalities. She was in no mood to be friends. “Ma’am, that’s just the way it is,” he tried explaining. “I don’t like it either, but –”

“Rex, there is no ‘just the way it is,’” Ahsoka snapped. “Not here. You told me that it takes courage to go against the grain when you know something is wrong. Well, that’s what I’m doing _right now!_ ” And she stormed off down the hallway.

Rex stared after her. What should he do? She was really mad at him.

“Damn.” Rex whipped around. Ando was standing in the middle of the hallway just behind him. “She really scares me sometimes.”

* * *

“. . . and I’ve already ordered your new hand,” Padmé said. “It should be on Coruscant within the week. You’ll just have to _come by_ and pick it up.” Her holographic form winked at him.

Anakin stood over his desk and looked down at the datapad projecting his wife’s form, smiling. How in the Force had he gotten lucky enough to have a wife as wonderful as her?

“If I don’t have time, I’ll make time,” Anakin assured her. Once this whole debacle with Bane was concluded, he’d be sure to stop by home and see her.

Home.

To him, home should have been the dormitory he shared with Ahsoka at the Jedi Temple. She was good company, and he had never been someone who needed material possessions, but it just wasn’t the same as Padmé’s apartment. It was only there where he could drop the Chosen One act and just be himself.

Something he needed more and more often the longer the war went on.

“I love you, Anakin.”

He smiled broader, somehow. “I love you, t –” he paused, looking up. “Uh-oh.”

“What is it?” Worry edged into Padmé’s voice.

A presence on the edge of his senses was getting closer. Fast. A very stormy presence. “Ahsoka’s coming to my quarters,” Anakin said. “And she’s in one of her moods.”

“Oh.” Padmé giggled and put a hand over her mouth. “I suppose you’d better go. Good luck.”

Anakin sighed. “I’ll need it. See you soon.”

He switched the transmission off.

Ahsoka burst into Anakin’s quarters.

“Oh! Hey, Snips.” He jumped and whipped around from his desk, hiding the datapad behind his back. _Damn, she’s faster than I thought._ “What’s up?”

“Master,” she said, breathing heavily, “I just came from visiting Denal. He’s –”

“I know,” Anakin said, closing his eyes. He stepped away, powering the ‘pad off behind his back and placing it on the table. Ahsoka’s eyes darted to it for a split-second, but she didn’t press him. _Thank the Force._ He said the words he didn’t believe himself but were expected of him. “Ahsoka, you know we can’t save everyone.”

“But we already saved Denal,” his Padawan argued as Anakin crossed to his bed and sat on it. “Hardcase and Rex pulled him out of the rubble and got him back to the ship. Boro, Kix, and Coric stabilized him. They can’t have done all that only for him to be shipped off to Kamino and . . . and . . .”

“Recycled,” Anakin muttered, his voice full of venom. He wasn’t stupid. He knew exactly what happened to clones that were considered too _broken_ to fight. They were murdered. And there wasn’t anything Anakin could do to stop it. He hated that.

“Exactly,” Ahsoka pushed. “It’s not right.” 

“I know it’s not right, Ahsoka,” Anakin snapped. He shouldn’t be sharp with her – she was right, after all – but she was pressing on his helplessness. And that was something Anakin just couldn’t suffer quietly. “But it’s GAR policy. If it were up to me – if it were up to almost any Jedi – it wouldn’t be happening. But the army and the senate mostly just see the clones an investment. Biological machines to be reused when broken.”

“It’s wrong.”

“It is,” Anakin agreed, running his gloved, mechanical hand over his eyes. His mechanical hand . . .

Denal was a good man. A loyal soldier. One of Rex’s best. He didn’t deserve euthanasia. None of them did, of course, but there was only so much Anakin could do. He flexed his fingers. An idea came to him. Then, he brought up his commlink.

“Zeer,” he said. “Come to my quarters.”

“Yes, General.”

“Uh, Master?” Ahsoka said, waving to get his attention. “We’re still focused on Denal here, right? I’m not gonna let him get hurt.” Her jaw was set in determination.

That was good. That attitude would serve her well as a Jedi. She might have to reign in her ferocity, though. That would certainly rankle some older Jedi. But, then again, who said that was a bad thing?

“We are,” Anakin assured her. He had an idea in mind, but he wanted to wait until the right moment to reveal it. For dramatic effect, of course.

“Then what –”

The door slid open, revealing Zeer standing there, his posture straight. “You wanted to see me, General?”

“Yes,” Anakin said, standing. “Come in.” The clone obliged, walking into the room and standing at parade rest beside the now closed door. “I trust you know that Denal lost his arm in our mission to capture Cad Bane?” He felt another twinge of anger at the mention of the bounty hunter.

_I’ll get him later. We’ll find him._

Zeer nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“I trust you know what will happen to him due to his disability?” Another nod. Anakin removed his right glove and held up his arm. “I’d like to donate my hand to Denal.”

He got the exact reaction he’d been hoping for. Ahsoka gaped at him, brow markings rising until they almost touched her montrals. Zeer slipped out of parade rest, leaning forward slightly.

“Master . . . are you serious? That’s your _arm_.”

“Sir. That’s . . . very generous of you,” Zeer said. “But Denal’s missing his left hand, not his right. And I somehow doubt it would be sanctioned for a Jedi to give a clone their prosthetic hand.”

Anakin grinned, waving him off. “Truthfully,” he said. “I’ve been wanting to put in a request for a new hand for a while now. This one’s a little slow for a Jedi, but I think it’ll work perfectly for a clone. Besides, Zeer, you’re the combat engineer. Between you and me, I’m sure we can rewire this thing to fit someone’s left arm.”

“And will this be allowed?” Zeer asked. Still, he sounded much more interested now. Anakin could feel it.

“It won’t matter if no one knows,” Anakin replied. He turned to Ahsoka. “Snips – find Rex. Stop him from sending in the casualty reports for this mission and tell him the plan.”

She blanched.

“What?”

“I, uh,” Ahsoka looked away, “kinda flew off the handle at Rex before I came here.”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Ahsoka and Rex at odds with one another. Not since she first arrived, at least. “What do you mean?” Both he and Zeer were staring at her.

“I was mad,” Ahsoka muttered, “because he said there was no way we could help Denal. I pushed him. And I kinda . . . insinuated that he didn’t care about him.”

Zeer groaned. Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose. Being a Master sometimes made him feel as though he were turning into Obi-Wan.

“Snips . . .” he said. “I can’t think of a worse insult than telling Rex he doesn’t care about his brothers.” Had he ever really been _that_ impulsive? Obi-Wan was surely exaggerating whenever he said that. Compared to Ahsoka, he was most certainly a reasonable individual.

“Maybe you should find him instead,” Ahsoka said, holding her arms close to her chest.

Oh, no. This was one of those ‘teachable moments’ Rex talked about. Maybe seeing the repercussions of her actions would make her less likely to act that way in the future. Besides, _she_ needed to be the one to make things right with Rex. Anakin was about to open his mouth to tell her as much, but – to his surprise – Zeer beat him to it.

“Commander, with all due respect, _you_ were the one to step out of line,” he said. “ _You’ve_ got to be the one to fix things. None of us want our captain and commander fighting.”

Ahsoka looked at him, everything about her from her eyes to her emotions screaming nervousness.

“Zeer’s right,” Anakin reiterated. “You have to go and apologize to Rex. Stop him from filing the report and let him know what the new plan is. Okay?”

Ahsoka’s eyes darted between them for a few seconds, as though she were sizing up her options. Then she sagged a bit and let out a sigh. “Yes, Master.”

“Good,” he said. “Let me know when you’ve finished.”

With that, she slipped out of Anakin’s quarters and off to find the captain.

“Shall I take a look at that hand, sir?” Zeer asked, stepping closer. “I can take measurements and start working out the internal wiring.”

Anakin sat back on his bed. “Sure thing, Zeer.”

He held out his hand and the clone sat on the bed next to him, removing his helmet and going to work, peering at the metal plating, wires, and servos that comprised Anakin’s limb.

* * *

Rex sat at his desk, peering over the datapad he was using to file his mission report and compile the casualty listings to be sent to GAR command within the next few hours.

CT-2002: KIA. Killed by bounty hunter Cad Bane. Body irretrievable.

CT-2740: KIA. Killed by bounty hunter Cad Bane. Body irretrievable

CT-7370: KIA. Killed by bounty hunter Cad Bane. Body irretrievable

CT-7371: WIA. Missing lower half of left arm. Unlikely to fully recover.

He didn’t list their names. They weren’t required. The GAR didn’t care about their names. Rex even had to sign off on them as ‘CT-7567.’

_He deserves to live!_

_You’re just going to_ give up _?_

_I thought you cared about him. I thought he was your friend!_

_There is no ‘just the way it is.’_

Of course Rex cared about Denal. He cared about all his brothers. But he was realistic. He knew there were some things he just could not change. He was just a clone, after all. Not many people cared about someone like him. Like any of them.

Still, Rex felt a flash of irritation. _I thought you cared about him_.

He thought Ahsoka understood. She seemed to care for the clones, he couldn’t deny that given her outburst. But that seemed to blind her to Rex’s own feelings. Couldn’t she see his emotions? Couldn’t she feel them? The notion that he didn’t care at all about his brother . . .

There was a knock at his door.

_Warmth. Light._

_Ahsoka._

He sighed. “Come in,” he said. The door slid open, revealing the Togruta Padawan standing in the hallway, holding her arms tightly to her chest and looking down. All her fire from earlier was gone. She stepped inside and the door shut behind her.

They were alone.

She walked over to his desk. Rex, deciding to follow protocol, set his datapad on his desk and stood, his posture rigid, hands clasped tightly behind his back. “Something you need, Commander?”

“Rex, please don’t do that,” Ahsoka half-whispered.

“Do what, ma’am?”

“Cut me out.” Ahsoka had circled his desk and now stood just in front of Rex staring right up into his eyes. “I’m your friend, Rex. Don’t talk to me like I’m just your commanding officer.”

Rex frowned. “With all due respect, you did just tell me that I didn’t care about what happens to one of my brothers. To a _vod_.” She messed up. She knew that. He wanted her to know that.

Ahsoka stood her ground. She met his gaze. “I . . . was wrong,” she said. “It was wrong of me to say something like that. I was just angry and caught up in the heat of the moment and I misspoke. I _know_ you care about your brothers, Rex.” She took a breath. “I’m sorry.”

Rex slackened his posture, the tension spilling out from him as his arms sagged to his sides. “It’s . . . It’s okay, littl’un. I know you meant well.”

Ahsoka’s breath seemed to hitch for a moment.

Then she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his chestplate and squeezing him so tightly that he could feel the pressure she was exerting through his armor. Momentarily shocked, Rex stood there, unmoving, for several seconds, his arms held rigidly out from his body. On the inside, he was having a complete mental shutdown.

_They didn’t train me for this on Kamino._

_She’s warm._

_Shit, what do I do?_

_Holding hands is toeing the line, but this is jumping right over it._

_COs don’t hug their officers. It just doesn’t happen._

_I can’t exactly pry her off – that would be rude._

_Besides . . ._

_I don’t really want to._

Seemingly of its own accord, one of Rex’s hands mechanically reached up patted Ahsoka’s rear headtail, his gloved hand sliding over the smooth, glossy lekku in what he hoped was a comforting manner. His movements were a bit stilted. The synapses in his brain were misfiring, so he almost missed the sound that Ahsoka made. A small hum that turned into the purr he’d heard her emit on Maridun while she had been asleep.

She stepped back, releasing him. She was grinning wider than Rex had ever seen. “You’re terrible at hugs, Rexter.”

“It’s . . . probably the armor . . .” he muttered, almost unintelligibly. His vitals had almost certainly flatlined minutes ago.

“Have you filed the casualty reports yet?”

_That_ brought him rocketing back to reality.

_Hell of a subject change . . ._

“Er, what?”

“The casualty reports,” Ahsoka said. “Anakin says not to file them yet. He’s got a plan to help Denal.”

“Oh. Oh!” Rex said, his brain finally rebooting. “The casualty reports.” He was starting to sound like Echo. He grabbed the datapad off the table and held it up. “They’re right here. I haven’t sent them yet.”

“Good,” Ahsoka smiled. “Anakin’s going to donate his mechanical arm to Denal. But it’ll be off-record, so _don’t_ include him on the list. Got it?”

Rex nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Are we . . . okay?”

Rex stared at her for a moment. “Of course,” he nodded. “We’re okay.”

“Good.” Ahsoka turned and headed for the door. She climbed the steps and exited the room, though just before she disappeared, she turned to look back at him, smiling again. “Rex?”

“Yes?”

“Next time?” Her grin became a smirk. “Hug me back.”

And she was gone.

_Next time?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with this chapter. Specifically the end scene and Anakin's perspective.


	24. Half a Person

**Outside the 501 st barracks, Coruscant**

“What’ve you got there, ma’am?” asked Oz, who was standing outside the door to the barracks, pulling guard duty.

“It’s, er, _for Denal_ ,” Ahsoka said, significantly, patting the case in her hands.

“Oh, good,” Ringo said. “He’ll be elated. Been moping ever since we got.”

“You can’t blame him,” Oz pointed out. “He lost an arm and was left out of a whole mission.”

In all the craziness of the last week, Anakin and Ahsoka hadn’t been able to get Denal his replacement arm. After returning to Coruscant and having Rex hand in the doctored casualty report, Denal had been confined to the barracks so that no one would see him without an arm. Then, they’d had to ship out to find the Force-sensitive children that Bane had been targeting, which had been an adventure and a half. After that, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Master Kenobi had taken a trip to Felucia to check on a medical station that went horribly wrong and ended with them defending a town of farmers from Hondo Ohnaka and his pirates – the same gang that had held Anakin and Kenobi for ransom the previous year – alongside a team of bounty hunters. By the time they got back, Anakin’s new hand had come in, allowing him and Zeer to finally get to work retrofitting the old one for Denal’s use. It had almost been finished when they’d gotten called to Malastare to assist Master Windu and the 91st Reconnaissance Corps in finally capturing the planet. Ahsoka – to her extreme ire – had been forced to remain on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple to keep up with her studies. The hand had been left in her care. She’d been making some _aesthetic_ adjustments.

Denal had also been left in her care.

The poor man had been left behind while all of his brothers shipped out to fight a battle. For a clone, there probably wasn’t much worse. Knowing everyone else was out risking their lives and fighting while he sat on Coruscant and did nothing. So Ahsoka had visited him daily, making sure he was keeping himself as busy as he could and not being totally depressed.

Her record for cheering people up hadn’t been great lately.

She’d tried reaching out to Bolla Ropal’s Padawan, Tyzen Xebec, after seeing him in the Temple in order to offer some comfort about his dead Maser, but he’d run off in tears. Anakin had told her to just give him some space. She hoped he’d do okay. She’d almost lost her Master on more than one occasion and it felt horrible each time. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to really lose someone like that.

She hoped she’d never have to.

She’d tried talking about it with one of the other Padawans who she was casual friends with, Trilla Suduri, but she’d only offered the same advice as Anakin.

Ahsoka hated not being able to help people.

“Well, come on in, Commander,” said Oz. He and Ringo moved aside, allowing her to step inside the barracks, the case clasped tightly under one arm. She proceeded down the hallway, wondering where she should look.

The mess hall? The gym? The lounge? The sleeping quarters?

“Hey, Commander,” said Checkers, approaching her from the opposite end of the hall. “Were you awake for that mess last night?”

“You bet,” Ahsoka said, stopping to chat. “I think the whole planet was awake for that.”

She’d watched from the window of her room in the Jedi Temple as the huge creature – the Zilo Beast, as Anakin had later told her it was called – had rampaged through the city, destroying buildings, crashing speeders, and generally wreaking havoc everywhere. Whose bright idea it was to bring the thing to the most populated planet in the galaxy, Ahsoka didn’t know. But they should obviously be fired.

“I heard the Captain was out there helping to take the thing down,” Checkers said. “If you’re carrying what I think you’re carrying, you should probably wait for him to show up before you find Denal. He’ll want to be here.” He gestured to the case Ahsoka was holding.

“Right,” she nodded. Why hadn’t she thought of that? Of course Rex would want to be here. “Do you know where Denal is, anyway?”

Checkers shrugged. “No clue,” he said. “Probably in the gym; he’s trying to keep his strength up. You should probably head to Rex’s office and wait there. Wouldn’t want to run into Denal and ruin the surprise, would you?”

“No, definitely not,” Ahsoka agreed, smiling. “Thanks, Checkers.”

“See you around, ma’am.”

Checkers passed her and Ahsoka continued down the hallway. Rex’s office. In the sleeping quarters. She passed clones at every turn. Some wearing completely white armor, some in their blacks or casual clothes, and some with armor painted with various designs in the traditional 501st royal blue. It was good to see the boys again. She hadn’t really had a chance to be around much since their fateful mission to Deveron.

Maybe it was strange, but she missed the clones.

It was probably improper for her to prefer them over most Jedi, but it was just so much easier to be herself around them. At the Temple, she was expected to be serene and mature and orderly. She was supposed to study and uphold the Jedi Code. With the guys, she didn’t have any of that hanging over her head. Yes, she was often referred to as ‘Commander Tano’ or ‘ma’am,’ but the clones still treated her normally as long as they weren’t on duty. That was good enough for her.

She wondered if she was getting too attached to her troops. They were her friends.

Was that wrong?

Ahsoka wasn’t sure. But she wasn’t sure if she could really help it.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the door before her slid open. She was standing in the doorway to the sleeping quarters. A group of clones was milling about. A few were kitted up in their armor, while others were dressed only in their blacks. She recognized all of them.

Fives, Echo, Hil, Joc, Rook, Redeye, Mixer, and . . . Denal.

_Shit._

She needed to move before she became too noticeable. Hiding the case behind her back as best she could, Ahsoka skirted the outer edge of the room, doing her best to avoid the congregation of clones. Why did Rex’s office have to be on the opposite side of the room? Just a bit further now . . .

“Hey, Commander!”

Damn. She was too popular for her own good.

She turned toward the voice, shifting so as to keep the case out of view. “Oh . . . hey there . . . Mixer,” she said, trying her best to smile politely. “What’s up?”

“The boys and I are taking bets on where we’re shipping out to next,” Mixer said. His helmet was off, showing off his close-shaved scalp and the pincer tattoos on his cheeks. “You want in?”

Normally, that was the exact type of foolery Ahsoka would have no problem getting in on. Right now, however, she had a secret to keep and a surprise gift to give. Though she racked her brain, she couldn’t think up an excuse not to comply that wouldn’t sound suspicious. “Uh, sure,” she said.

Keeping the case held tightly behind her back, Ahsoka followed Mixer over to the group of clones, making sure to stand opposite of Denal, who was seated on his bed, dressed only in his blacks. His skin had long ago returned to its healthy tan coloring and he was just as – if not more – fit as when he had been confined to quarters thanks to almost obsessive trips to the gym. With not much else to do, that was where he could be found most of the time; trying to get used to his new state of living. The only difference in his appearance was the seemingly permeant crease that lined his brow, as well as the fact that the left arm of his blacks was tied just underneath his elbow so the empty glove didn’t flap around as he moved.

Denal stared on, frowning, as Rook continued to talk.

“. . . and Drayk says it'll be Felucia. But I said there’s no way we were gonna head back there so soon. The Republic needs some time to build up a strategy,” the young clone said.

“Trap and Pulsar think we’re heading to Geonosis,” Hil put in.

“What?” Redeye said, looking incredulous. “I thought we conquered that place once already.” As his name suggested, his left eye was, in fact, colored red due to a genetic defect. His head was shaved and he had a circular tattoo on the upper left side of his scalp that mimicked the design on his helmet. A full, black goatee dominated the lower portion of his face.

“Word is that the Geonosians captured it again,” Joc – ever the intel-gatherer – supplied. “No one’s quite sure how, but they overwhelmed the garrison we had stationed there and took control of the planet again. No clue what they’re up to, but it’s probably nothing good.”

“I’ll put in on Geonosis,” Fives said.

“Seems like a safe bet,” Echo nodded.

“Dandy and I think it might be Dorin,” Hil put in. “I heard there was a strong Seppie presence there recently. Might be something worth crushing.”

“I heard that too,” Rook said. “Better there than Geonosis.”

“Any other ideas?” Mixer asked. “Denal? Commander?”

Denal shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t heard a report in weeks. Couldn't even slice to get intel without my other hand. Just been stuck here . . .”

“Uh . . . I dunno,” Ahsoka said, trying determinately not to look at Denal. The more downcast he seemed the harder it was for her to resist the urge to show him the case then and there. “Maybe . . . Saleucami?”

Everyone except Denal burst out laughing.

“Commander . . . have you been paying attention to the briefings?” Rook asked. “Saleucami is the least of our worries right now.”

“Oh . . . right . . .”

“You okay, ma’am?” Echo asked. Why did he always seem to pick up when something was off? “Got Jedi business to worry about? What do you have behind your back?”

Ahsoka took a step back. Everyone was staring at her now. Denal leaned forward over the edge of his bed his expression a mixture of curious and concerned.

“I’m fine,” Ahsoka assured them. “It’s just –”

“What’s going on in here?”

Everyone whipped toward the door to see none other than Rex standing there. He looked tired – _probably was up all night_ – and held his helmet clipped to his belt. He surveyed the scene with cautious interest, his eyes darting from Ahsoka’s nervous expression to the case behind her back to the eight clones huddled around her, staring.

“Oh, Rex. Thank the Force.”

Rex’s eyes flicked to the case once more. “Is that –” She nodded. He grinned. “Good. I’m glad you waited for me.”

“Uh,” Rook said, glancing between them, “you two wanna fill us in?”

Rex walked over to the group and stood beside Ahsoka. She held the case out in front of her, grinning now. _Rex, my knight in shining armor, you certainly know the right time to make an entrance._

“Denal,” Rex said.

“Sir?” He looked confused at being addressed.

“I think it’s time you got back into the field.”

Now all the other clones were looking around, confused.

“But, sir . . .”

“He’s . . .”

Denal waved his left arm. “Sir, I don’t mean to state the obvious, but I’m clearly not fit for field duty. I don’t know why you and General Skywalker decided to keep this a secret. I’m no use to anyone like this. It’d be better if I was just shipped back to Kamino.” The look of utter defeat in his eyes was heartbreaking.

Ahsoka stepped forward. “That’s _not true_ , Denal,” she said. He looked up at her, confusion and surprise written all over his features. “You don’t deserve that. No one deserves that; no matter what state they’re in. We would have found some other way you could help out. Anakin and I would’ve made it work. You have my word on that.”

“But, ma’am,” Denal said, still confused. “That’s just it – I haven’t been working. My brothers have been out there fighting – doing their duty to the Republic – and I’ve been sitting here doing _nothing_.”

“Only because we’ve been working on getting you this.” With that, Ahsoka thrust out the case, flipping open the seals and causing the top to slide open.

Inside, amid a layer of packing-foam, was Anakin’s old robotic arm. After he’d received his replacement – from a ‘special source,’ he’d said – he and Zeer had completely taken it apart and rewired it, rearranging the fingers so that the arm would fit a left hand instead of a right. It was good as new. While it had been entrusted to her, Ahsoka had taken the liberty of painting it. Instead of solid gold, the arm was now a mixture of reflective, steely gray and a royal blue; perfect for someone from the 501st.

Denal’s mouth fell open.

No one spoke for several seconds.

“Is . . . Is that General Skywalker’s arm?” asked Hil.

“Is it?” Echo echoed.

“Yes,” Ahsoka grinned. “He got a replacement. He and Zeer reworked it just for you, Denal.”

Denal’s mouth worked for several seconds, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat. “Commander . . . I–I don’t know what to say . . .”

“Take it.” The clone reached out, picking up the arm with his right hand and removing it from the case. He stared at it, mouth still open. “I’ve got the neurochip in here too,” Ahsoka added. “Kix is on standby to get you squared away any time you’d like.”

“Why did you do this for me?” Denal asked.

“Because you’re my friend,” Ahsoka said. “No matter what, I wasn’t gonna let anything happen to you. Not after Rex and Hardcase saved you.”

He stood, staring around. “Captain?”

“Don’t look at me,” Rex said. She could feel through the Force that he was happy; his aura radiated a golden energy that was so intense it was almost like standing next to a sun. “This was all the Commander and the General’s idea.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Denal said, turning to Ahsoka. He was grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you! Where’s General Skywalker?”

“He wanted to be here,” Rex explained. “But the fiasco with the Zillo Beast is taking some time to smooth over.”

Denal clutched his new hand excitedly. “Can I get it attached now?”

“Of course,” Ahsoka told him.

“I’ll let Kix know,” Rex said, tapping his commlink.

“Can we come along?” asked Mixer, grinning.

“You wanna see him get an arm attached?” Ahsoka raised a brow.

“He’s been out of it for way too long,” Redeye said. “We wanna see him get back to normal.”

“Yes,” Denal said, more full of energy than Ahsoka had ever seen him. “You all can come.” He turned to Ahsoka again. “Thank you, Commander. I . . . I can’t thank you enough. I never thought I’d get back to normal.”

“Well,” Ahsoka grinned. “Normal is a bit relative. You’re still walking around with a hunk of metal on your arm. But I meant what I said: no one’s getting sent to Kamino on my watch. You all deserve to live.” She felt warm, then. The kind of inner, contented warmth that usually only came from Anakin over their Training Bond, but he was nowhere around right now and had no reason to be sending her that happy feeling. Where was it coming from?

Denal, still grinning, allowed himself to be led away by the other clones, all smiling, congratulating him, and patting him on the shoulder, happy that their brother was to be – nearly – whole again.

“We ought to follow them,” Rex said, ending his comm call with Kix. “We’ve still got half of what Kix needs for the operation.”

“You’re right,” Ahsoka said, looking up at him. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to miss this for anything.”

“Littl’un,” Rex said, stopping her as she moved to follow the clones. She turned back. Rex’s eyes were full of light; the golden warmth that he and he alone exuded. “Thank you. This . . . means a lot to them. It means a lot to me.”

There it was again. That happy, light feeling through the Force.

Strange.

She smiled. “Anytime, Rexter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're goin to Geonosis next - y'all know what that means
> 
> Also, we see here that Kix knows how to do brain surgery . . . interesting . . .


	25. Tip of the Spear

**Outside Command Center of The _Resolute_ , over Geonosis**

Rex stood outside the war room, waiting alongside the two other clone commanders: Cody and Jet. Cody wore his usual kit. Jet – the commander of the 21st Nova Corps’ special operations division – was clad in spec ops gear camouflaged to match the environment they were headed into: a desert.

Back to Geonosis. As if it hadn’t been bad enough the first time.

“Jet,” Rex said. “It’s been a while.”

“That’s right,” the Commander agreed. “I haven’t seen you since . . . what . . . Aargonar, right?”

“A long time ago . . .” The less said about Aargonar, the better. “How’s Bacara?”

“Still a hardass,” Jet was no doubt smirking under his helmet. “But he’s solid as ever.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

“Let’s tighten the lips, boys,” Cody said, calling them both to order. “General Kenobi’s given the signal. Let’s head in for the briefing.”

The doors before them opened, allowing the three clones to step into the war room. Rex let professionalism take over as he stood in front of the holotable. Across from them, Generals Kenobi, Skywalker, and Mundi crowded around the table, as did Ahsoka and the holographic form of General Unduli. Projected in front of them was a holographic version of what Rex assumed to be their primary target. He saw cliffs, gorges, and large open areas. Not ideal conditions. He knew their main target was the droid factory that had sprung up recently.

“Good, Cody,” Kenobi said, enhancing the image. “These are the coordinates for the rendezvous.” As it turned out, the briefing was for everyone else’s benefit. Cody had obviously been told the plan ahead of time and was just here to let the others know.

“Yes, sir. When we hit the ground, we’ll create a perimeter _there_.” He indicated the center of a large plane, suddenly marked by a green square. Just ahead of the square was a large, red circle. _The shield around the factory._ “Getting past their defenses _here_ will be the trick.” He moved his index finger along a large red line. _Anti-air guns. Great._ “General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north. We will make our assault from the middle. General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south. And we will meet at the rendezvous at oh-seven hundred exactly.”

As he spoke, a series of color-coded larties appeared inside the green square. Green for Mundi. Yellow for Kenobi. Red for Skywalker. Cody made it sound so simple. Rex, however, knew that things were unlikely to go that smoothly. This was Geonosis, after all. If the first time through had been hell, this time was more than likely going to be just as bad. Especially with fewer Jedi and a better-prepared force of Geonosians.

On the upside, they had a better, more concise plan. No marching across an open field directly into enemy fire.

For that at least, Rex was grateful.

“If we meet with strong resistance and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator,” General Mundi warned.

“Their front lines are heavily fortified,” Ahsoka said. She pointed to a large, red symbol at the end of a gorge. “Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements. That won’t be easy to get past.” She sounded nervous.

“Don’t worry,” Skywalker assured her. “We’re not going anywhere near that.”

As long as they got past the anti-air emplacements, they wouldn’t have to deal with the front lines.

“Come now,” Kenobi said. “What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?”

“Don’t worry about us,” Skywalker said. He placed a hand on Kenobi’s shoulder. “You just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece.”

“Yes. I shall be waiting for you when you _finally_ arrive.”

“Gentlemen,” interrupted Unduli, thankfully. Skywalker and Kenobi were likely to go on for many more minutes if left uninterrupted. “If you are quite finished, we have a battle to begin.”

“Quite right,” Kenobi said, returning to his usual Jedi-like self. He circled the holotable. “Cody, prep the gunships. I’ll meet you in the hanger.”

“Yes, sir,” Cody said.

Kenobi exited the room. Going to meditate, perhaps? Prepare the troops?

“Are there any questions?” asked General Mundi.

“Sir, where exactly did this information about the droid factory come from?” Jet asked. “How do we know this isn’t some kind of Seppie trap?”

It was Skywalker who answered. “This information came from secret holodisk recovered by Senator Amidala,” he explained.

Senator Amidala? What did she have to do with all this? How in the Force had she come to find herself with access to information like this?

“Er, how exactly did Senator Amidala get her hands on this intel?” Rex couldn’t help himself from asking.

General Skywalker flushed. “That’s – I – well . . . I-It’s classified.”

Rex glanced at Ahsoka, but she looked just as confused as he did.

* * *

“No, sir,” Cody said as he walked alongside Obi-Wan, “I wasn’t involved in the first attack on Geonosis.”

“Well, you didn’t miss much,” Obi-Wan said, thinking back to his previous visit to the desert planet as he stepped aboard one of the gunships waiting to take off. “Last time, I was chained to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters.” He took his place alongside the squad of 212th troopers, clad in specialized ARF trooper camouflage gear and checking their equipment and weapons.

“That sounds . . . entertaining,” Cody mused, remaining on the hanger deck in order to supervise the deployment of the remaining squads.

Things had been much less complicated then. Before the start of the Clone War.

“It was,” Obi-Wan said. “For the Geonosians.”

The blast hatch slid shut and Obi-Wan grabbed onto the overhead rail to steady himself as the gunship took off.

“First wave in the air,” came the voice of the pilot over the gunship’s speakers. “Approaching the enemy position now. Expect heavy resistance.”

“You doing alright, Trapper?” asked a clone, nudging one of his brothers.

“I’m fine,” he answered. “Just nervous.”

“Relax. Can’t be any worse than your stint on Malastare, can it?”

* * *

Rex stood in the troop bay of a gunship, placing his helmet onto his head as Skywalker and Ahsoka stepped aboard.

“We all ready, Rex?” Skywalker asked, grabbing the overhead rail.

“Yes, sir,” Rex reported. “General Kenobi is already underway.” He’d received the update from Cody only a few moments before, reporting that the 212th had begun their foray into enemy territory. Rex sent a signal to the pilot, ordering him to take off.

_So far so good._

“Well, he’s got a head start,” Skywalker quipped as the larty rose off the deck. “We’ll have to catch up.”

“Hang on everyone,” warned Jesse. “Things are getting bumpy out there.”

“Let’s rock!” Hardcase said, hefting his Z6.

Rex felt the gunship dip as it lowered itself out of the hanger and began descending through the clouds. Immediately, he heard the sounds of a dogfight going on all around him. Fighters zipped by, explosives flew through the air, narrowly missing them, and the larty shook as it was buffeted by incoming rounds and nearby explosions.

“I hate flying,” Kano grumbled.

“Hanging in there, kid?” Rex asked, glancing down at Ahsoka, who was holding onto the railing with both hands to stop herself from being thrown to the floor.

“I’m – doing – alright,” she said through gritted teeth.

_Boom!_

Rex was jerked violently to the side as an explosion rocked the ship. Suddenly his entire body was vibrating as the ship fell through open air.

“Hang on!” bellowed General Skywalker.

“We’re down!” cried the pilot. “Repeat: _down_! Location five –”

The gunship jerked as it hit the ground, throwing Rex into the side door with an impact that winded him. He felt the LAAT/i skid for several meters and jump one final time before it came to rest. Something heavy slammed into him, pinning him to the door.

“Anyone still alive?” called Jesse’s voice, rough and scratchy.

“I’m still here,” came Ahsoka’s voice. From right on top of him.

“Kid,” Rex said, pushing at her. “Move! You’re on my shoulder.”

“Sorry!”

“Come on, get up!” Skywalker bellowed. Rex peered around Ahsoka’s headtails to see him scrambling to his feet, pushing against the broken troop bay door. “We have to keep moving.”

“You heard him, grunts; on your feet!” Rex barked, regaining his breath and pushing himself to move.

Skywalker pushed open the door and leapt out, Ahsoka darting along just behind him. Rex, Hardcase, Kano, and Jesse pulled themselves from the wreckage of the larty, stepping over the twisted, broken corpses of several fallen brothers, and took cover.

_How is it that Jedi with no protection whatsoever survive larty crashes that kill fully armored clones?_

Maybe it was the ‘will of the Force’ or something like that.

Rex would never know.

“Here they come!” warned Kano.

“Watch it, watch it!” Rex shouted, gesturing frantically at the others to get down as an explosion rocked the ground nearby. They had crashed just outside of the network of gorges they were supposed to have landed beyond. It was going to be one hell of a hike to the objective. If they made it that far.

Several other gunships had crashed nearby. The survivors were climbing out, making their way over to form up with Rex and the Jedi.

“If we don’t get out of the open, we’re finished!” said Coric, diving down to take cover behind the wreckage of a wing.

“You let me worry about that!” Skywalker said. And he was gone.

The man ran out into the open, lightsaber blazing, cutting down both droids and the insect-like Geonosians that were encroaching on their position and deflecting blaster fire without missing a step. Ahsoka stayed behind, perched atop their gunship, deflecting fire and covering the clones that had formed up behind her.

“They’re falling back,” Ahsoka said, waving to the clones. “Come on!”

And they dove into the fray.

* * *

Commander Jet watched as General Mundi stepped aboard his gunship, turning to regard Admiral Yularen, who had come to see them off.

“Good luck, General,” said Yularen, standing at attention.

“There is no such thing as luck,” Mundi told him.

As the blast doors sealed themselves and the gunship rose off the deck, Jet snorted. _The Admiral was just being polite, General. No need to shoot him down like that._ Jedi were strange.

The troop bay was dead silent as they gunship flew through the air, dodging heavy incoming fire. Jet cycled through the transmissions of the other two teams, monitoring the course of the invasion. Cody and Kenobi were taking heavy fire but were progressing as steadily as possible toward the objective thanks to a squad of Y-wings performing bombing runs nearby commanded by Oddball. Rex and Skywalker, however, were having clear issues.

“The flak is too heavy!” said General Mundi, his large eyes peering out of the slits in the gunship’s hatch as they were buffeted this way and that.

“We’re down!” cried a pilot over Jet’s commlink. “Repeat: down! Location five –”

Static. Jet tapped the side of his helmet, hoping his specialized hearing equipment would cut through the white noise. Nothing.

“I just lost contact with Skywalker’s team,” he warned.

Their gunship shook once more. This was bad.

“Get the tanks on the ground now!” Mundi shouted. Another explosion rocked the ship and suddenly their course changed.

They were going down.

Jet switched frequencies. “Cody get the tanks down,” he bellowed, his hand shooting out to grab the overhead rail in anticipation of their crash. “Come in, Cody!” Nothing. “Cody, come in! Get the tanks down!”

He barely registered the reply amid the wash of static. “Copy that.”

His relief was short-lived, as a moment later the larty hit the ground.

* * *

Boil watched as Commander Cody held his wristcomm to his mouth. “Copy that,” he said. “Pilot, begin landing sequence.”

“Copy that, Commander,” said Killer. “Have fun down there!”

Their gunship swooped low to the ground and the troop bay doors burst open. Boil, Waxer, Cody, Gus, Chopper, Sketch, Punch, and Jester flooded from the inside, blasters up and ready to fire. Around them other LAAT/is and LAAT/cs were setting down clones and AT-TEs in a circular position, fortifying was supposed to be their landing zone.

“Move it, move it!” Cody ordered.

“Here they come!” Punch said.

“Bugs incoming!” Gus warned as Geonosian fighters swooped overhead, laying down fire on them before they’d even had a chance to set up properly.

“Man down! Man down!” Gearshift called from somewhere off to the right.

Boil dove behind the legs of a nearby AT-TE and found himself beside Cody, who was on his comm once more.

“General Kenobi, don’t land,” he warned. “The zone is hot.”

_That’s putting it mildly._

“But there’s nowhere else to go,” Kenobi said. Boil glanced up toward the sky and saw the General’s wing of gunships. They were engaged in a frantic aerial back-and-forth with more Geonosian fighters. One of the gunships took a direct hit and began plummeting to the ground. “We’re hit!” Kenobi shouted. “We’re going down!”

The link went dead.

“Shit,” Boil muttered. “What should we do sir?”

Cody looked at him. “We have to hold the position,” Cody said. “We can’t afford to look for him yet; we’re being hit too heavy. The other teams are counting on us.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

* * *

Jet ducked beneath the shelter of a half-destroyed gunship, discovering General Mundi being helped to his feet by another clone.

“What are our losses, Commander?” Mundi asked, leaning heavily on the trooper as he stepped into the sunlight.

“We got hit pretty hard,” Jet said, looking around at the destruction around them. The plane that they had crashed onto was full of scrap metal, smoking debris, and the bodies of more troopers than he could count. “I think only Kenobi’s forces made it through the flak to the landing zone.”

“What about Skywalker?”

“Captain Rex reported they’re still in the middle of a firefight,” Jet said. “Skywalker’s tanks are gone and they’re trying to contact General Kenobi’s forces for support. In the meantime, they’ll press on to the rendezvous point.”

“Very well.” Mundi shook off the assistance of the clone helping him, apparently determined to walk unaided. Jet’s respect for the man doubled. “Load the injured onto the tanks.” He turned and pointed toward the horizon. “We’ll make for that ridge. With any luck, we can meet up with Skywalker on his way to Kenobi’s position.”

“Yes, sir.” Jet nodded and turned to marshal his men into action. They had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

Rex rushed up toward cover behind Skywalker and Ahsoka, both still standing in the open and deflecting the blaster fire that rained down on them from gun emplacements station on either side of the gorge they had entered. Things were not going well.

“I’m sorry, Rex,” Cody said over their comm channel. “We’re pinned down here. I’m not gonna be able to send any men your way. We haven’t even been able to spare anyone to search for Kenobi yet.”

Rex stifled a growl of frustration.

“Okay, Cody,” he said, crouching behind a divot in the sand. “I’ll speak with General Skywalker.” He cut the link.

“Rex,” Skywalker said, his voice tense as he spilt his focus between deflection and talking, “what’s the word? Can Obi-Wan send support or not?” Rex popped his head out from cover to momentarily provide fire support for the General. Skywalker turned jumped down beside Rex.

“I don’t think so, sir,” Rex reported, involuntarily flinching as several ion rounds hit the sand just above his head. “Cody says General Kenobi never reached the landing site. They think his gunship got shot down.”

“Great,” Skywalker spat. “The one time I actually ask Obi-Wan for help, he’s nowhere to be found.”

Ahsoka dropped down beside them. “Well, what if something happened to General Kenobi? He could be injured or –”

“No time for that kind of talk,” Skywalker cut her off. He turned back to the Captain. “Rex, we need to mobilize. _Now_. Get the men together; we’re gonna rush the guns.”

“Yes, sir,” Rex said, obediently.

Great. Rush the gun emplacements that could tear them apart any second. He understood that they had to get to the landing site as soon as possible, but he actually wanted to be alive to see it and with enough men to complete their objective. He sent a signal to the sergeants, telling them to be ready to move at a moment’s notice.

“Ahsoka,” Skywalker said, turning back to her, “you’re with me. We need to give Rex cover when we attack.”

“Got it,” she said, still sounding unhappy. “Just . . . give the word.”

“Hey,” Skywalker said. “I’m worried about him too. But you have to keep your mind in the here and now, otherwise, we’ll never be able to help Obi-Wan.”

Ahsoka swallowed, then nodded.

Rex felt sorry for her. He understood the impulse to want to help a friend in danger, but worrying too much would only slow them down and hold them back from completing the mission. On the upside, getting to General Kenobi’s position _was_ the objective, so as long as they managed to keep it together, things would be okay. At least, he hoped so.

Rex’s acknowledgment lights winked. He glanced back to see that all his remaining men had assembled.

“All here, sir,” Rex said.

Skywalker nodded. “Ready . . .” He gripped his lightsaber and jumped over their cover charging directly into the Geonosians’ line of fire. “Now!”

“Go, go, go!” Rex bellowed, waving his men on and plunging into the battle once more, just behind his two Jedi.

* * *

The AT-TEs and damaged LAAT/is had formed a proper defensive position by now, allowing at least some of the remaining 212th men some cover in-between fighting. Five tanks. Five gunships. The downside was, of course, the fact that they were surrounded on all sides and were constantly fighting for their survival.

All around them were the burned-out husks of larties that had been shot down above.

Boil hustled over to Commander Cody, with Waxer right on his heels.

“Not good. The bugs are splitting up,” Longshot told Cody, peering through a pair of electrobinnoculars at the wreckage outside of their relative safe haven.

“Boil reporting as ordered, sir.”

“Waxer reporting as ordered, sir.”

Cody turned to them. “We’ve got a downed gunship five klicks east,” he said. “We believe it’s General Kenobi’s. I need you to get out there and check for survivors.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” the two clones chorused.

Sometimes being ‘the best’ was a shit job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Rex was on Aargonar . . . It's not important right now, but that'll eventually come up down the road.
> 
> This chapter jumps around a lot, which I'm not a fan of, but there's just so much going on at the same time during this episode that I really wasn't sure what else to do.
> 
> On the upside, I've finished writing Year 2 I'm already working on Year 3!


	26. We're Not Going Anywhere

**Downed LAAT/i, Geonosis**

Obi-Wan tried his best to breathe naturally. There were several cuts across his face and upper body, one of his legs hurt, and he had come to believe that a few of his ribs were – at the very least – fractured. The landing had not been very kind to him and his crew.

“You still with me, sir?” asked the only other trooper still alive, Trapper.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, though he coughed all the same. They lay among the bodies of the other clones, all of whom had died on impact, only propped up due to the fact that they both rested against the back hatch of the ship. Small rays of sunlight penetrated the gaps in the hatch on the opposite side of the ship. All around them, Obi-Wan could hear the cacophony of the battle as it raged on.

He was supposed to be out there, fighting with his troops in order to turn the tide of the fight. Yet here he lay, helpless and near incapacitated.

“I picked a hell of a time to join up,” Trapper mumbled.

“You –” Obi-Wan broke off as something in his chest gave a painful twinge. “You were on Malastare? During the Zilo Beast incident?”

“That’s right,” Trapper said. He was talking just fine. He must only have a leg injury. “I was part of the Ninety-First Recon Corps. My whole unit got wiped out, so I had the option to transfer. Decided to come here instead.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Trapper said. “You were the reason I transferred, sir.”

“What?”

“General, you and the Two-Twelfth have a stellar reputation,” Trapper said.

“I . . . do hope that reputation hasn’t been tainted by this debacle,” Obi-Wan said, immensely flattered that troops from other units even considered him to be a good leader and someone to be looked up to.

Trapper let out a small chuckle. “Jury’s still out, sir. We need to survive this first.”

There was a sudden screech of metal. Kenobi looked up. The door across from them suddenly opened, revealing two clone troopers wearing the ARF desert gear of the 212th. Obi-Wan felt the Force to determine their identities. Then, he saw the little blue Twi’lek girl stenciled on their visors. And he knew.

“Waxer, Boil,” he said, smiling, “am I glad to see you. Trapper and I are the only ones still alive.”

The two clones stepped into the gunship and reached down. Boil pulled Kenobi to his feet. Waxer grabbed Trapper.

“Good to see you, sir,” said Boil. “Commander Cody’s established the square just beyond this position. The bugs are on the move and trying to surround us as we speak, sir.”

“Dire straits, then,” Obi-Wan quipped, trying his best to maintain his usual dry humor.

“Yes, sir,” Boil agreed. Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber, then felt a twinge of pain from his side. “I think it’s best if we just focus on running rather than fighting.”

“They boys’ll cover us,” Waxer said, dragging Trapper from the wreckage. “We just need to keep moving.”

“Right you are,” Obi-Wan nodded, relaxing.

He allowed the clone to lead him across the battlefield. Around them, explosive shells hit the ground, blaster fire whizzed past, and the hum of fighters droned on overhead. Ahead, Obi-Wan could see the square that Boil was talking about. A series of unmoving AT-TEs and LAAT/is forming a large defensive position in the middle of an otherwise open plane.

_Leave it to Cody to get the job done while I’ve been shot down and Anakin is nowhere to be found._

He wasn’t worried about his former Padawan; not at all. Anakin had proved time and time again that he could handle himself in situations like this. No doubt he was simply late. Just as Obi-Wan had predicted during the strategy meeting.

A pair of clones – Gearshift and Eyeball – rushed forward and joined Waxer and Boil raising their blasters and providing cover fire as they pressed on. They were nearly there now.

And suddenly Cody was there. “Are you injured, General?”

Obi-Wan waved him off, though that would undoubtedly do no good. “No,” he coughed. “Nothing too serious. What’s the situation here?”

Boil set Obi-Wan down against a pile of supply crates as Waxer veered off with Trapper in tow.

“Ah,” Cody grunted. “We’ve got no air cover, two generals on the ground beyond our position, and a mess of bugs surrounding us. The enemy was more than prepared for our attack, sir. They knew our every move.”

One of the sergeants, Fyn, leaned down beside Obi-Wan and pressed a syringe to his neck – a mild pain reliever.

“Well,” he said, “I’m sure General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position. We just have to make sure we’re still here when they arrive.”

* * *

Jet crouched atop one of the AT-TEs as it slowly made its way through the canyon. General Mundi was traveling some distance ahead with a token guard, cutting down huge metal spikes that the Geonosians had set up to impede their progress. It was slow going. He hadn’t heard from Rex or Cody in some time now. There was no telling what that meant, but they really had no choice but to keep pressing onward. He was currently having a rather heated discussion with Admiral Yularen.

“Negative, Commander,” the man said, as maddeningly calm and collected as ever. “We will be unable to provide any air support at this time.”

“I understand that sir,” Jet said, rolling his eyes. “But we have three attack forces on the ground and only one at the landing zone.”

“This is a planetary wide invasion, Commander,” Yularen said in his clipped Core World accent. “If I devote resources to your position, it will mean sacrificing other areas of the campaign. All we can do at this time is help you find General Skywalker.”

_Well, it’s better than nothing._

“Alright, sir,” Jet said, making his tone as obedient as possible. “I’ll report to the General. Commander Jet out.” He cut the link.

How Rex managed to deal with that man on a daily basis was beyond him.

Jet clambered off the top of the AT-TE and ran ahead to catch up to General Mundi. “General,” he said. “Admiral Yularen says he cannot devote any air support to our position. However, he can help us locate General Skywalker.”

Mundi paused. He finished slicing through another pillar, then turned back to Jet. “Well, that is unfortunate. But admittedly not unexpected. Where does he believe Skywalker is?”

Jet checked his telemetry data. “He’s supposedly along the eastern canyon. Right across from us.”

Mundi scanned the surrounding ridges. “I see . . . perhaps we should take a more direct route.”

“What do you mean, sir?”

“Those caves up there,” said Mundi, pointing upwards. “Perhaps we should cut through them. It would shorten our travel time.”

“We wouldn’t be able to take the tanks through,” Jet pointed out.

“No,” Mundi agreed. “They would have to continue on without us. But, Commander, at least some of our forces must reach the landing zone sooner rather than later.”

Jet had to admit; he had a point. He opened his commlink to make the necessary arrangements.

In a few minutes, everything had been organized and Jet met up with the General as he and most of their remaining forces were walking up an incline along one side of the ridge, allowing them access to the cave system Mundi had spotted.

“General,” he reported, “I left a squad to protect the tanks. Are you sure this is the shortest way to the landing zone?” He had to ask. Just to make sure.

“No, I am not sure, Commander,” Mundi said, one hand holding his ribs. “All I can do is trust my instincts.”

Jet sighed. Jedi and their instincts. He preferred a solid plan. But the General was sill the General, so he held his tongue.

As the first group entered the cave, Mundi activated his lightsaber, the blue blade casting a bright glow onto the otherwise dark interior. Jet and a few other troopers stayed outside momentarily to guard the rear as everyone else moved inside. Then, they followed suit. They had only been walking for a few minutes when one of the men held them up.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” he said, staring down at a datapad in his hand. “I have a wing vibration up ahead.

Jet’s heart sank. The last thing they needed right now was to get caught in some Geonosian hive. He signaled to the troops and everyone stopped, taking up defensive positions around the rock outcroppings in the cave. It was dead silent for several long moments.

Then, out of nowhere, several Geonosians fluttered into view, shrieking. Two grabbed one trooper and flew off before anyone could react. Three more flew into view, gauzy wings beating faster than the eye could account for. Two tackled separate troopers while the third was stopped by a blaster bolt at point-blank range from one of the men, who promptly turned and put rounds into the remaining two.

Suddenly, a sixth bug dropped onto his head. Jet stepped forward and sighted up, careful not to aim at the trooper, but General Mundi was already there, swinging his lightsaber and cutting the bug in half.

“Don’t stop,” he ordered. “We must push on. Forward!”

_Bugs or not, I guess this is the way._

“Spot lamps on,” he ordered. “And check your corners.”

* * *

Blaster fire rained down on them from the _very big_ wall that was blocking the gorge ahead.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber at the same time Anakin did and dove for the cover of a nearby rock outcropping, deflecting bolts the whole way.

“Gentlemen, careful!” Rex shouted, directing the men that hadn’t already been cut down into cover before crouching down beside Ahsoka. A moment later, Anakin appeared as well.

“Well,” Ahsoka said, glancing at her Master, “this is another fine mess you’ve gotten us into.”

“What?” he sputtered. “Hey, it’s not my fault. _You_ were supposed to study the holomaps.”

Oh no, he was not pinning this on her.

“I did!” she protested. “Remember when I reminded you about the _giant wall_ and you said ‘don’t worry, Snips. We won’t be anywhere near that?’”

Rex chuckled darkly.

“Just get ready to climb,” Anakin said, waving her off.

“Fine.”

“So, what’s the plan, General?” Rex asked.

Anakin accepted a backpack from Mixer and handed it over to Ahsoka.

“Just keep us covered, Rex,” Anakin said, grabbing a second backpack from Ven and pulling it over his shoulders. “There’s too much laser fire for all of us to make the climb. Ahsoka and I will handle this.” He pulled out a few thermal detonators just to check that they were there and working correctly. “Just be ready when that wall comes down.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rex turned to provide cover fire with the rest of the clones and Ahsoka slung her pack over her shoulders, turning to follow Anakin as he sprinted across the gap between their position and the wall. She ducked and dodged as blaster bolts hit the ground around her. The gun emplacements on the wall weren’t exactly accurate, but they didn’t need to be given just how many of them there were; all sticking out from the surface of the wall at different angles and rotating to cover as much ground as possible. Clones shouted and screamed as they were hit, but Ahsoka had no choice but to keep moving. Once more, it was up to her to save the men. Well . . . her and Anakin, at least.

Before long, the two Jedi found themselves staring straight up at the ridge on the opposite side of their position, slightly closer to the wall than they had been before. Not even needing to speak, Ahsoka and Anakin reached into their belts and pulled out their grappling hooks. As one they aimed upwards and fired, the lines biting into the top of the cliff face and allowing them to quickly ascend to higher ground.

It only took a minute or two of circling around the top of the cliff to reach the wall. Of course, at that point, they had to deal with the platoons of battle droids and SBDs that manned the top of it.

Between deflections, Anakin began to speak. “How many droids have you shot down so far?”

Ahsoka grunted, trying to concentrate, but also wanting to match him. “Twenty-five.”

“Ah,” he grinned. “You’re falling behind. Let’s go!” And with that, he jumped out over the top of the wall and landed upon it. Ahsoka followed him and they got to work. Now that they were in close quarters, it was much easier to take the tinnies down. At this range, they could barely shoot and avoid the firing arc of the other droids around them. It only took a few moments of acrobatics, deflections, and slashes to reduce them to molten slag.

“Look for a hatch,” Anakin said, peering at the floor around them. “We need to put the explosives inside the wall.”

Ahsoka glanced around. No such luck.

Half a second later, though, a circular hole appeared in the floor just behind her.

_Huh. That’s convenient._

“Found one,” she called, peering inside.

Then her relief turned to shock as a droideka launched itself out of the hole and rolled toward her, uncurling and snapping its blasters into place, its shield activating as it reached its full height. She sprang backward, igniting her lightsaber and instinctively flipping over Anakin, who had come to her aid, only to find herself facing down a second destroyer droid that had appeared from another hatch.

_Oh, great._

It was only a meter or two away from her and already firing, giving her no chance to get in under its guard. It was all she could do to keep the thing at bay. Deflect, deflect, deflect. That was all she could do. There was no opening for attack, not with a shield-like that and no way to distract it. It would just keep firing until she or Anakin made a misstep and it saw its chance to finish the fight for good.

_We’re caught . . ._

Then, she saw a certain white and blue armored clone slowly creeping up behind the droid in front of her. _Rex!_ The captain raised one of his DC-17s and stepped inside the droideka’s shield, placing the barrel right next to its photoreceptors. He pulled the trigger. Ahsoka ducked as the droid’s shield disengaged and it fell on its side, blaster canons still firing. Anakin dodged as well, allowing the bolts to hit the droideka he had been fighting and forcing it back, giving him the opportunity to slide in under its shield and slash it in two from the inside. It was suddenly quiet.

Ahsoka let out a breath. “Thanks, Rexter,” she said. “I thought we were finished for a second there.”

“Just doing my job,” he said, but she could feel that he was more than pleased with himself.

“Hey,” said a high-pitched droid voice, “did you get them?”

Ahsoka whirled around to see one of the hatches opening, revealing a battle droid commander peering out.

“Catch,” Anakin said, tossing his backpack into the droid’s arms. Ahsoka was by his side in a heartbeat, mimicking him. Anakin Force-pushed the hatch close. And turned to Ahsoka and Rex. “Come on, Rex.”

Ahsoka winked at him. “Up and away.”

“No, wait.” Rex took a step back, but Ahsoka already grabbed him with the Force and threw him high into the air. “Wait wait _wait wait!_ ”

Ahsoka released him and dove off the edge of the wall alongside Anakin. All three of them plummeted to the ground. As the air whistled past, she heard the explosives go off above them and the wall began to crumble. _How many thermal dets were in those packs?_ Knowing Mixer, a lot.

The ground rushed up to meet them, and Ahsoka twisted in the air, reaching out to the Force to slow her descent before dropping neatly to the ground. Immediately, she looked up to see a screaming Rex falling face first towards her. She reached out and caught him, using the Force to gently lower the clone to the ground. Meanwhile, Anakin reached upwards and shifted the falling debris from the wall to hit the ground around them.

For several moments, nobody moved. The rumbling subsided and the dust began to settle.

“Next time,” Rex grumbled, struggling to his knees, “just tell me to jump.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Anakin asked, grinning as he extended his hand. Rex took it, allowing himself to be helped to his feet. Thanks to Ahsoka’s superb hearing, she was able to detect the rattling of a few of his plastoid plates as his legs shook.

_Aw . . ._

“Come on,” Anakin said as the other troops picked their way over the rubble, “we can’t keep Obi-Wan waiting.”

“You heard him, lads, let’s go!” Rex ordered, instantly resuming command.

* * *

The deeper they got into the cave system, the more resistance they met. More bugs had shown up now, this time wielding ion blasters. Their group was held up in what seemed to be the end of the cave system. Just beyond a particularly thick wave of Geonosians, Jet could just make out the rays of sunlight that signified to them that they were almost out.

It gave him the motivation he needed to keep going.

They were losing more troopers every second, some to ion fire and some being abducted by Geonosians and taken Force knows where.

“We’re almost through,” called Mundi. “Bring in the flamethrowers!”

_Well, we’re not fucking around anymore . . ._

“Flamethrowers!” Jet bellowed ducking behind some rocks. “Move up!”

Several troopers made way as three clones made their way to the front of the group, pushing past General Mundi. All three wore heat-resistant garb near identical to cold assault gear save for its desert coloration. They also carried BT X-42 Heavy Flame Projectors. Within seconds, the flamethrowers had ignited and the troopers were spraying down Geonosians left and right. The ugly creatures emitted terrible, agonizing squeals and flailed this way and that as their bodies blackened and they were burned alive.

It was music to Jet’s ears.

“This is our chance,” he said. “Push forward!” He formed up beside General Mundi and kept shooting with his twin DC-17s, clearing out wave after wave of flying Geonosians. The two of them, as well as the squad of flametroopers, led the way out of the cave. No more bugs came flying at them.

“General Mundi, do you read me?” came a voice over an open comm frequency.

_Skywalker._

Jet scanned their surroundings. Far below, he could see a large group of beings crowded in the canyon below. That must be them.

“We are here, Skywalker,” Mundi said, holding his own link up to his mouth. “We took a slight detour that put us out of communications for a bit.”

“This has been a day for detours, Master,” Skywalker replied. Jet peered ahead of them. From their location, they had an excellent view of the playing field and their objective. To the west, he could see the huge, red energy dome that was their target. Across a wide-open plane between them and it, Jet could just make out a field of downed gunships, enemy tanks, and explosions; the landing zone.

“Indeed,” Mundi agreed. “But now the road is clear.” He turned to follow Jet’s gaze. “I can see the landing zone. It does not look good.”

“I’ll speak with Admiral Yularen,” Skywalker said. “Maybe he can divert a fighter squadron to back them up. That should buy them some time for us to get close.”

For the sake of Cody and the other team, Jet hoped they could.

If not, the only thing they’d find upon reaching them would be a graveyard.

* * *

“Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka cried, deactivating her lightsaber and falling to her knees beside the Jedi Master. He looked terrible. Covered in dirt and grime, leaning against a stack of crates, cuts all over his face, barely able to stand. He leaned back against the crates, letting out a long sigh and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, as though to assure her that he was going to make it.

Anakin had managed to make contact with Admiral Yularen and had indeed sent a squadron of bombers commanded by Broadside to help clear out Master Kenobi’s position. This happened to coincide with Ahsoka, Anakin, Master Mundi, and the rest of their forces reaching him. For now, the landing zone was quiet. That probably wouldn’t last, though. It was only a matter of time before the Geonosians rallied their forces for a second attack.

“Well, what happened to you?” Anakin asked, walking up behind her.

“I might ask you the same question,” Kenobi said, looking up at him.

“Generals,” Rex said, forming up with Cody, Jet, Gus, Longshot, and Gearshift. “We still have an objective to complete. Do you have a plan?”

Master Mundi, Master Kenobi, and Anakin all glanced around. “Yes . . .” Kenobi said. “I believe I have an idea. Gearshift?”

“On it, sir.” The clone produced a holoprojector and knelt next to Kenobi, flicking it on. A layout of the enemy position appeared, along with a graphic showing the width of their shield.

“Our combined forces should be enough to destroy the shield generator,” Master Kenobi said. “Anakin, you’ll need to take a small squad through the shield, as close as you can get to their gun emplacements. From there, you’ll be able to temporarily jam their scanners so they are unable to target the incoming tanks.” A few AT-TEs appeared on the hologram, moving in toward the shield generator. “Once the tanks knock out the shield, Master Mundi can bring the rest of the troops in with the gunships.”

Everyone looked around.

“Consider it done, Master,” Anakin nodded.

* * *

All things considered, the last stretch of the fight wasn’t very hard. The plan had gone off without a hitch; the canons were destroyed, and the remaining troops and AT-TEs had secured and destroyed the shield generators in a matter of minutes.

Ahsoka watched on as Anakin helped Master Kenobi onto a gunship with Master Mundi; they had both received serious enough injuries that earned them a trip back to the fleet to recover for a while. Ahsoka herself could use some rest. She’d probably spend the rest of the night in the portable ‘fresher, scrubbing the sand out of every pore in her body. Not to mention her clothes.

Still, there was one thing she had to check on first.

“So, Master,” she said, innocently enough, “what was your total?”

He waved her off. “Not now, Ahsoka.”

Her predator side tasted blood in the water. She grinned. “ _Come on._ Are you afraid you lost this time?”

Anakin glanced back at her. “Fine. Fifty-five. That’s my count.” She saw Master Kenobi give an almost imperceptible exasperated shake of his head. “And you?”

_Ha!_

“Sixty,” she proclaimed, placing her hands on her hips triumphantly. “Looks like I won.”

Anakin turned as he handed Master Kenobi over to Master Mundi. “Yeah . . . but I called in the airstrike! Tie.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “You’re impossible.”

“I’ll never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game,” Master Kenobi said disapprovingly.

“Well, take care of yourselves,” Anakin said. “I expect to see both of you back here by the time I’ve destroyed the main factory.”

“We shall do our best,” Master Kenobi said.

“Sixty-five, Skywalker,” Master Mundi piped up.

_Huh?_

“I’m . . . sorry?”

“My total,” Master Mundi said. “Sixty-five. So what do I win?”

Ahsoka burst out laughing.

Anakin looked flustered. “My . . . everlasting respect, Master Mundi.”

“Oh.”

“That,” said Master Kenobi, “is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I assure you.”

Still, the look of honest disappointment on Master Ki-Adi Mundi’s face was priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a bit more than the previous one - there's still a lot of skipping, but I feel like there was more going on.
> 
> Also, this is just my personal headcanon for Trapper. It was the only way I could reconcile his presence on both Malastare with the 91st and on Geonosis with the 212th, so I essentially gave him a similar backstory to Checkers. think I might use him more since I like his character and we know he survives all the way up to and beyond the Second Battle of Christophsis as mentioned in Dark Disciple.
> 
> I'm sure everyone's waiting on the upcoming chapters ;)


	27. Smugglers

**Republic-held position, Geonosis**

Ahsoka stood before a squad of clone troopers, a hologram of the droid factory’s entrance projected before her. Anakin stood just to her left, watching on as she briefed Ven and his squad.

“This bridge is our first waypoint,” she said, indicating the narrow bridge that crossed a steep gorge between their position and the nearly completed droid factory. “Focus your fire on the gun emplacements here and here, because it’s only –”

“Because it’s only after we neutralize the guns that we can push for the factory,” Anakin said, stepping in front of her.

Okay, so maybe he _wasn’t_ just watching.

Ahsoka bared her fangs. “ _I_ was – yes.” She reigned herself in. _Jedi calm._ “We can push for the factory. Now, expect stiff resistance from –”

“And, don’t forget to top off your energy cells and ration packs.” Anakin had cut her off again, actually brushing her aside so that he could stand in front. “Once we leave, there will be no re-supply. Anything else, Ahsoka?”

“No,” she said, frowning. “I think you’ve pretty much covered everything . . . in _my_ briefing.”

He didn’t even notice her tone. “Very well. Squad dismissed.” The clones nodded, a few exchanging knowing smirks, packed up their gear, and moved out. “Okay, what’s next?”

Ahsoka couldn’t help herself. “You know, Master,” she said, “my briefings might go better if you didn’t interrupt me every time I –”

“I wasn’t interrupting,” Anakin interrupted. “I was trying to help you.”

“Which I would appreciate,” Ahsoka maintained, “if you didn’t interrupt me to do it. I just think maybe you don’t trust me to give the briefing.”

“It’s not about trust,” Anakin said. “It’s about getting the job done right.”

“Ah!” Ahsoka took a step forward, raising her hand and pointing accusingly at him. “So you don’t trust me to get the job done right. I knew it!”

“Snips,” Anakin turned to her, “I never said –”

“No,” she snapped, turning her back to him and crossing her arms over her chest. “No, it’s okay. I understand. I’m the Padawan. You’re the Master.”

“Come on, Ahsoka,” Anakin said. “That’s not fair.”

“I’m not trying to be.”

“This would all be going a lot easier if you’d listen to me.”

“Well,” Ahsoka said, turning back to face him, “if you don’t trust me, then maybe you should send me back.”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “don’t tempt me, Snips.”

“If you’re both quite finished with your little discussion,” said a voice, “we do have a factory to destroy.”

Ahsoka turned to see two Jedi walking towards them. One she recognized as Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, who she had teamed up with the previous year to try and fail to protect Nute Gunray from being freed by Asajj Ventress. The other Jedi was another Mirilian, though she was much younger, probably only a little older than Ahsoka. She had the same green skin as her master and had a pattern of diamonds tattooed across the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, black battle dress and her head was covered by a blue hood attached to a waist-length cape.

Luminara glanced at the unknown Jedi. “Well, Barriss,” she said, “aren’t you going to introduce yourself?”

The younger Mirilian gave a very polite, proper curtsy. “Padawan learner Barriss Offee at your service.”

Anakin smirked at her. _Now why don’t you act like that?_ His look said. Ahsoka met his gaze for a moment and rolled her eyes. She held out one hand toward Barriss.

“Glad to meet you,” she said. “I’m Ahsoka.”

Barriss took her hand and straightened, giving her a small, polite smile.

“It’s good to see both of you again,” said Anakin, regarding the pair.

“I wish it was under more peaceful circumstances,” said Luminara. “Come. We have a strategy to discuss.” The Jedi Master led them over to a small, sheltered area in the shadow of the destroyed Geonosian shield generator. “Barriss, if you would.”

“Yes, Master.” The Padawan nodded and produced a holoprojector, turning it on. A hologram nearly identical to the one Ahsoka had been referencing during her briefing appeared.

Master Unduli struck a pose similar to the one Master Kenobi did when he was deep in thought. “A frontal assault is risky,” she said. “Our losses will be high.”

“Not as high as they’ll be if that factory comes online,” Anakin said, folding his arms. Ahsoka frowned. Hopefully, they could come up with some sort of strategy that negated those losses. They were at war, but that didn’t mean they needed to throw themselves at the enemy until they punched through.

That was what droids did. Clones weren’t droids.

“Indeed,” Luminara nodded, “but there is an alternative.” She waved her hand over the projection. At her touch, a complex, spiraling maze of passages appeared directly under the droid factory. “Every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground.

Barriss jumped in. “Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall so that you could cut a hole and make an entry point.” A red light appeared and entered the tunnels near the gorge, illustrating the Padawan’s point.

“Once inside,” Unduli said, “we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives, and blow the factory inside out.” The light traveled up through the bowels of the facility, before expanding near its top, indicating an explosion.

Anakin chewed his lip. “Looks like a good way to get lost if you ask me,” he said.

“For the unprepared, perhaps,” Luminara nodded, “but I have instructed Barriss to memorize the labyrinth. All two hundred junctions.”

Ahsoka’s brows shot up. _All two hundred junctions? Sometimes I can barely remember what I had for breakfast two days ago._

She wasn’t sure if Barriss was impressive or scary.

Anakin let out a quiet snort. “You always were thorough,” he said.

“It pays for one to be prepared,” Luminara said. “Right, Barriss?”

She nodded. “Especially when other people’s lives depend on your success.”

Maybe she was alright after all.

“How do we keep the Geonosians occupied while someone else is setting the bombs?” Ahsoka wondered.

“Good point, Snips,” Anakin said. He gestured to the tunnels. “If whoever’s going in there is gonna be successful, we’ll need to create a diversion.”

“Precisely,” Luminara nodded. “That task will be carried out by you and I, Skywalker, while the destruction of the factory falls to the Padawans.”

“Now hold on,” Anakin jumped in, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline, “who decided that? Walking into that factory could be suicide.”

Oh, here he was again. Not trusting her to handle herself and complete the mission on her own.

“Not if you and I are successful holding Poggle’s attention at the bridge,” Luminara pointed out.

“Master,” Ahsoka said, deciding that now was her best chance of proving herself, “I can do this. I’ve had riskier assignments.”

“But unlike Barriss,” Anakin said in an undertone, “you aren’t prepared for this mission.”

“Not to worry,” Luminara stepped in. “My Padawan is reliable. She can lead them both through the maze.”

“We’ll be in and out, Master,” Barriss said.

“See?” Ahsoka smirked, placing her hands on her hips. “Dependable Barriss will get us through. Don’t worry, Master. As you well know, I can follow orders.”

“It’s decided then,” Master Unduli said, handing Ahsoka a pack undoubtedly full of explosives. She was getting handed those a lot lately. She pulled the pack over her shoulders and stood as straight as possible.

“I guess it is,” Anakin grumbled, clearly not happy about the whole thing.

Luminara held up a pair of chronometers. “We’ll monitor your progress on these chronometers,” she said, giving them to Ahsoka and Anakin. They both took them and prepared to sync. “Synchronize on my mark. Three, two, one, mark.” Everyone tapped their chronometer. The lights flashed green.

“Let’s get going,” Ahsoka said, ready to show her Master just how trustworthy she could be. “After you, Barriss.”

The other Padawan nodded at her and took off running. Ahsoka followed.

* * *

Rex marched alongside General Skywalker, General Unduli, Commander Gree, and a few of his men at the head of their armored column. He thought back to an hour ago when he’d been informed of the ‘plan.’

He’d nearly bitten poor Rook’s head off.

“We’re going to _what_?”

“It’s, er, what I said, sir,” he’d replied. “Generals Skywalker and Unduli are going to lead us on a frontal assault of the facility – heavy cannons, tanks, and all.”

“You’re telling me we’re going out there with no cover, right into the line of fire?”

“Yes, sir.”

Rex and Gree, who he’d been sharing a ration pack with at the time, glanced at each other. This was insane – just like Geonosis the first time around. Who in their right mind, after having lived through something like that, would want to go through it again? It’d be a slaughterhouse.

“I should go talk to the General,” Rex said, shaking his head. “He’s got to be out of his mind on this one.”

“But, sir,” Rook said, “if we aren’t a convincing enough diversion, the plan won’t work.”

“Diversion?” Gree said. “Why didn’t you say that first, trooper? What’s the plan?”

“We’re going to distract the droids and the Geonosians with a frontal assault while Commanders Tano and Offee sneak into the base through the tunnels,” Rook explained. “They’re going to plant explosives on the base’s core and blow the place up from the inside.”

“So they’re going in alone?” Rex demanded.

“Yes, sir.”

He didn’t like this plan. At all. But he didn’t have a better one, so he kept his mouth shut. Besides, Ahsoka and General Unduli’s Padawan were already underway. There was no stopping this. He hadn’t even had the chance to wish Ahsoka luck. That bothered him for some reason he couldn’t exactly explain. This was a dangerous assignment. She could get into trouble and no one would be around to help. They’d been split up again.

But Commander Offee was there.

But Rex didn’t really know her, so who was to say she was competent at all.

Rex initiated a private channel with Gree. “What’s the situation with Commander Offee?” he asked. “You haven’t brought her up when we had a chance to talk last.”

Gree kept his helmet facing forward and steadied his pace so he was just beside Rex. “She’s solid, I’d say,” Gree replied. “She was General Unduli’s Padawan before the war started. Was on Geonosis the first time, actually. I haven’t seen her around too much; guess she’s been busy elsewhere.”

_So that doesn’t exactly fill me with confidence._

_Still; she’s older. Has more experience. Maybe things’ll be okay._

“Worried about Commander Tano, sir?”

Rex whipped around. Coric, who was leading the column just behind Rex, had his helmet cocked and was looking at him. _Stang_. He must’ve forgotten to cut communications with the squad leader.

“Just want to make sure this mission goes according to plan,” Rex said.

Coric absolutely knew it was an excuse. But he didn’t press.

“I’ve got faith, Rex,” Gree said. “General Unduli always is prepared. Commander Offee is the same way, from what I can tell. They’ll get the job done.”

_Them getting the job done isn’t what I’m worried about. I’m worried about them coming back after._

He couldn’t have said why . . .

It was just a weird feeling.

“Here come the droids,” General Skywalker warned, gazing ahead. “Everybody steady. Steady . . .”

Rex followed his gaze. Ahead of them, he saw the droid factory: a huge structure of rock and metal that comprised a series of towers and structures, all in that weird, uniquely Geonosian architectural style. At the base of the factory, just across the bridge, a huge door slid open, allowing a large contingent of battle droids to march out.

“I hope the Padawans have made it past the bridge by now,” General Unduli muttered.

“That looks like a lot of droids,” Skywalker said.

“Well, it is a droid factory . . .” Unduli quipped.

Humor? Out of her?

Today was shaping up to be strange.

“As long as we can destroy ‘em faster than they can make ‘em, we’ll come out on top,” Skywalker said.

Rex hoped his cavalier attitude would last. They were all awfully exposed. Yes, they were supposed to be, but that didn’t change the fact that a lot of men were probably going to die.

Unduli snorted. “I love your simple logic, Skywalker.”

The pair stopped and drew their lightsabers – blue and green. Rex and Gree signaled to the men, who all stopped and formed up as well, readying their blasters. Rex reached down and drew his DC-17s.

“Here we go,” Skywalker said.

With that, he and Unduli rushed forward, engaging the droids in close quarters as both sides opened fire with their blasters. Rex kept himself behind the Generals. With no cover, sticking close to the Jedi was his best bet for survival. The older boys – Coric, Fives, Echo, Jesse, and plenty of others – had similar ideas, either staying close to the Jedi or the AT-TEs for as much cover as possible.

For a few moments, things were going relatively well. The Jedi were cutting through the droids that had just lined up before them, marching forward in single-file lines. The clones – more agile and smarter than the average battle droid – were able to dodge blaster fire better in close quarters and stay alive to kill more droids.

“Watch out!” warned Boomer, whirling around and looking into the sky behind them. “Geonosians comin’ in behind us!”

“Suck laser, bugs!” bellowed one of Gree’s troopers, Buzz, hefting a Z6 canon and opening fire on the Geonosians now hovering about them.

_Shit._

* * *

Ahsoka formed up right beside Barriss as they pressed against the cliff face right below the droid factory. She glanced up, looking at the bridge that was high above them. She heard blaster fire and the shouts of clones fighting hard, as well as the staccato march of battle droids as they trekked across the bridge to join the fight.

With no cover, the clones would be taking heavy losses very quickly. The sooner they got this done, the better.

Barriss pressed her hands to the wall, her eyes closed. She felt around for a few moments, then seemed to find something. The girl drew her lightsaber began cutting deep into the rock, quickly carving out a large, nearly perfect rectangle. Then, she deactivated the blade and used the Force to pull the rectangle away from the cliff, revealing a dark passageway beyond.

“Nice work,” Ahsoka encouraged, stepping forward. “Well, here goes nothing.”

Barriss grabbed her shoulder. “I should go in first,” she said. “I know the way.”

Right. _Gotta swallow that Ahsoka pride this time. Let Barriss take the lead. You’re a good team player._ “Be my guest,” she said, motioning for her to head in first.

Barriss nodded, ducking into the hole. Ahsoka followed, glancing this way and that just to make sure nothing and no one was on their trail. All clear. She crept inside.

The tunnels were dark, but not as dark for her as they probably were for Barriss. The spiraling, winding paths they were taking really turned her around. How the other Padawan had memorized every junction simply blew Ahsoka’s mind. As they reached some sort of intersection, the Mirilian held up a hand and frantically motioned for Ahsoka to take cover. She flattened herself to the wall, peering around the next corner only to see a pair of Geonosias wielding ion blasters patrolling ahead.

They waited for a few moments. Thankfully, the insect-like creatures moved on, disappearing down one of the adjoining corridors.

They waited some more.

_One . . . Two . . . Three . . . Four . . . Five._

Barriss nodded at her. They stepped forward.

That was when the wall moved.

Ahsoka immediately dropped into a hunting crouch and Barriss mimicked her. Her eyes darted around. Geonosians were curled up in alcoves all over the walls and ceiling of the passage around them. Terror coursed through her, followed by adrenaline half a second later. She almost reached for her lightsaber.

“They’re sleeping,” Barriss whispered.

“We have to find another way,” Ahsoka hissed. Sneaking past this would be dangerous, even by her standards.

“We don’t have time,” Barriss said. “This direction is the fastest.”

“Maybe you’re wrong.”

“Trust me,” Barriss insisted.

Well, there wasn’t much Ahsoka could say to that. Hadn’t she asked her Master to do the same thing not much more than an hour ago? If she couldn’t trust, how could she ask to be trusted?

Without much choice, she followed as Barriss led the way forward, crouched low to the ground, almost crawling. She heard the strange clicking noises the Geonosians were making in their sleep, and it unnerved her. It was hard to say which were normal sounds and which were sounds of bugs on the brink of waking up. This time, she wished she actually had done research on their biology, just so she could know what they were supposed to sound like.

“Ahsoka,” Barriss whispered. “ _Ahsoka_.”

She turned.

One of the Geonosians had shifted in their sleep, placing one large hand directly on top of Barriss’ head.

_Shit._

She took a few cautious steps back and gently, ever so gently, grasped the bug’s arm and lifted, allowing the Mirilian Padawan to slip away and continue on down the passage. Ahsoka lowered the arm and released it, before turning and following Barriss down a set of stairs, moving past all the comatose bugs.

They paused.

“Left at the next junction,” Barriss whispered.

They turned, only to be met with a blank wall.

“Dead end,” Ahsoka said. Did she _really_ know the whole way? “If we make a wrong turn, we may never find our way out. You do remember the way, don’t you?” She didn’t want to die in the catacombs on Geonosis of all places. She didn’t want to die in general, come to that.

Barriss placed a hand on her chin, deep in thought. “Of course I do,” she said. She turned, glancing around as though searching for something they’d missed. Then, her eyes alighted on the ceiling. “It’s not left, it’s up. It’s this way.”

With that, she turned and jumped upwards through a circular hole just above them.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahsoka is overconfident and Rex is stressed
> 
> Probably not for the last time


	28. Suffer Little Children

**Battlefront outside of droid factory, Geonosis**

A squad of destroyer droids formed up ahead of them and opened fire.

“Rex, a little help here,” General Skywalker called.

“I’m on it, sir,” shouted one of Gree’s men, a clone named Draa. He was running up, readying an RPS-6 Rocket Launcher.

“Get up there, trooper,” Rex said, taking a moment to clap him on the shoulder plate as he passed.

The man slid onto the ground and sighted up just in front of the Jedi, taking a moment to aim before sending a rocket crashing into the lead rank of droidekas and SBDs. They blew apart with a blinding explosion that was music to Rex’s ears.

“ATs!” Drayk bellowed. “Focus fire on point two-six!”

The two tanks shifted their canons around and obediently opened fire on the following lines of droids.

The blaster fire coming their way subsided. No more droids approached.

Rex smiled.

Despite the fact that they were supposed to just be a distraction, they were making steady progress towards the droid factory. Their losses weren’t too bad, either, all things considered. Things just might turn out okay after all.

“Looks like the Separatists have a new toy,” said General Unduli, pausing in her advance.

Rex followed her gaze. Up ahead, the front door of the factory had opened once more, allowing a series of heavily armored, bright yellow tanks to rumble out onto the bridge. _Oh good, they have artillery of their own now._

“Rex,” Skywalker said, turning back to him, “pick your targets.”

“Yes, sir.” Rex switched his comm channel to the frequency of the gunners manning the AV-7 Antivehicle canons that they’d been setting up while the Geonosians and droids had been occupied with their diversion. “Elevation four-two-seven.”

“Copy that, sir. Acquiring targets . . .”

Rex paused beside the four canons and pulled out his electrobinnoculars, peering through them to get a good look at the new tanks. They didn’t look like any Rex had seen the Seppies use before.

That made him nervous. The sooner they were molten slag, the better.

“Steady,” he said, raising a hand. “ _Steady_ . . . Fire!” His helmet’s sound buffers kicked in as all four canons opened fire at once. Ball after ball of blue plasma slammed into the enemy line, kicking up dust, dirt, and smoke as the shells exploded against the tanks, the ground, and the entrance to the factory.

For a moment, Rex couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

The tanks were _still coming_. Not one even had a scratch.

“Sir,” Rex said, lowering the scopes and turning to General Skywalker, “ _nothing_ could withstand that.”

And yet these tanks had. Somehow.

“They must be ray-shielded,” Skywalker surmised, frowning. He crouched beside a rocky outcropping surveying the scene. General Unduli knelt beside him. Then, he checked his wrist. “Green light . . . The bombs are active.”

“The Padawans did it,” Unduli sighed.

“And just in time.”

Rex felt relief flood his system. Their plan worked. Ahsoka pulled it off. He should’ve known better than to have any doubts.

That relief was short-lived.

“Get down!” Skywalker bellowed, diving for cover.

The tanks on the bridge had pulled back their top canopy, revealing a nasty array of missile launchers. They fired. A volley of rockets arced high into the air, heading right toward their position.

“Run for cover!” Rex bellowed, waving troopers away before plunging to the ground himself and covering his head.

The canons exploded.

* * *

Bright light suddenly shone from above.

Ahsoka looked up through another hole, only for the sounds of heavy machinery working in overdrive to filter through. Overhead, she saw several lines and conveyer belts ferrying half put-together battle droids to different parts of the factory. They must be close now.

“Whoa,” she breathed. “That’s a lot of droids.”

“Come on,” Barriss said, darting into another tunnel to the left. “The main control room is this way.”

She was right. Two more passages and one hatch later, the pair found themselves climbing out into a large, circular room. Pipes, control panels, and devices Ahsoka didn’t know the function of lined the walls. In the center sat a large, pyramid-like energy core that glowed with a dull orange energy and crackled with power. Undoubtedly, it provided power to the entire base.

“This is it,” Barriss said, climbing out of the hatch and crossing toward the core. “We’re here.”

They were almost done.

“Keep a lookout,” Ahsoka said, removing the backpack from her shoulders and reaching in to pull out charges. “I’ll set the explosives.”

Barriss nodded and Ahsoka went to work, sticking magnetic thermal detonators onto the slanted side of the core, circling the entire thing. The faster they got this done, the better. She placed the final charge onto the core and slung the pack over her shoulders again. She pressed her chronometer, sending a signal to Anakin and Luminara to let them know that the bombs were placed and ready to go.

“And now,” she said, grinning at Barriss, “we make ourselves scarce.”

That was when a huge door opened on the far side of the room. In stepped a tactical droid, a Geonosian wielding a cane that could only be Poggle the Lesser, a huge tank that Ahsoka had never seen before, and several armed Geonosians. They had been caught. Fighting back surprise and sudden fear, Ahsoka stood next to Barriss and drew her lightsaber, preparing for a fight. Three Geonosians charged, but it was really no trouble for Ahsoka and Bariss to dispatch them with quick swipes of their lightsabers. Poggle said something in a series of croaks and clicks, then fluttered away, shutting the door behind him. The tactical droid began giving orders and suddenly the remaining Geonosians flew towards the core, retrieving the bombs Ahsoka had just placed there.

_No!_

She moved to stop them, but at that moment, the tank bared down upon them, rumbling forward and opening fire with a pair of laser cannons mounted on its sides. Ahsoka and Barriss had no choice but to switch to the defensive, backing up and deflecting the incoming blaster fire.

Ahsoka let out a growl of frustration. She slung her pack off her shoulder grabbed a detonator, setting it. “Let’s see if your stupid tank can take _this_.” She threw the explosive and it stuck itself to the side of the vehicle. It exploded, but nothing happened other than the tactical droid blew up. The tank was unaffected.

It kept advancing. Kept firing.

“The bombs!” Ahsoka darted forward, Barriss right on her heels, dodging laser fire. She swung her lightsaber at the Geonosians, but they just snarled at her and flew up out of her reach.

_I have to get those bombs! We don’t have enough left to rig the core again._

Acting on instinct, she leapt into the air, grabbing onto the legs of two of the escaping Geonosians.

Instantly, she knew this had been a bad idea.

The things barely flinched, they just flew higher, snarling once more and dragging her through the air. Then, they slammed her against the upper part of the energy core. Hard.

Pain.

Head, montrals, shoulders, back.

Pain.

Blackness.

* * *

Things had turned from good to bad faster than Rex had ever seen before.

With no way to fight back, the Sep’s new tanks were making short work of his and Gree’s men. The canons were gone. AT-TEs were falling left and right. Whole squads of troopers were decimated as they scrambled out of the way.

Rex, Gree, and Coric had taken cover beside a large pillar of rock. They could do nothing but watch as the battle raged on around them. Well, battle was a strong word. For the Seppies, this was like shooting womp rats in a barrel.

“Rex,” Skywalker said, hopping over a nearby rock with General Unduli, “tell the men to fall back.”

“But, sir,” Rex protested, “you can’t be asking us to turn tail and run?” Like it or not, they still had a job to do. That droid factory _had_ to come down. They _had_ to be a distraction for Ahsoka and Commander Offee.

_What are you fighting for, Captain?_

_I’m fighting for Ahsoka and her future. For real, this time_

“I’m not asking you to run, Rex,” Skywalker said, standing and accepting a backpack from Coric. “I want to draw those tanks out onto the bridge.”

“I see what you have in mind,” General Unduli said, taking a backpack from Gree as well.

“I always come prepared, Master. Let’s go!”

And they were off.

Skywalker wanted convincing retreat? He could do convincing retreat. He’d done it before. Rex flicked his comm to an open channel. The Seps would hear him just as well as his troops.

“All units, full retreat! Get yourselves to cover before we’re torn apart!”

A sea of white-armored troopers turned and sprinted full tilt away from the bridge, the facility, and the tanks.

“What should we do, sir? Move?” Coric asked, peering over the rocks.

“Negative,” Rex said. “Tanks haven’t spotted us. And I wanna watch the fireworks when the Generals get things going. Gree?”

“I can get behind that,” said the other clone, stepping up beside him.

They didn’t have to wait long.

Skywalker and Unduli appeared on the opposite side of the bridge, having apparently climbed underneath it the entire way across. Moments later, the bridge exploded in a glorious fireball. Those tanks might have been impervious to cannon fire, but Rex had yet to see a machine that could withstand the forces of nature. Gravity pulled the tanks down into the gorge and buried them under more kilograms of rubble than Rex could bother to calculate.

“Yeah!” shouted Draa, who had appeared beside them. “That’s the stuff!”

“Rex,” General Skywalker was suddenly on Rex’s commlink. He sounded frantic. What could possibly be going wrong now? They just took out at least a dozen invincible tanks, surely there was nothing more devastating than that. “Any sign of Ahsoka or Barriss on your side?”

He was wrong.

“No, sir,” he reported, “but this place is getting ready to blow.” He knew the general timeframe of the mission, having glimpsed Skywalker’s chronometer. The Padawans had less than two minutes to get it together. “The evacuation ships are arriving. I suggest you get on one.”

“Not without Ahsoka.”

_Ahsoka can get out. She’s pulled plenty of last-minute escapes before. So has Skywalker. It’ll be fine._

_It’ll be fine._

_It’ll be fine._

“Sir?” Coric asked. “What’s the problem? Where’s Commander Tano?”

“Did Skywalker say that Commander Offee is still in the factory?” Draa asked.

“Rex,” Gree said, turning to him, “what going –”

The factory exploded.

Rex couldn’t do anything besides stare.

_No . . ._

Pillars crashed to the ground, smoke erupted from the insides of the factory, fire spewed from the insides. As the enormous structure came crashing to the ground, a huge, billowing dust cloud was kicked up as a shockwave from the sheer force of the blast came straight towards the clones’ position.

Gree backed up. “Get down. _Get down!_ ”

* * *

Ahsoka’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

Everything hurt.

Groaning, she slowly picked herself up off the ground. What was going on?

Then, she saw the tank bearing down on her.

_Oh, stang. Oh, stang!_

She scrambled backward, reaching for her lightsaber.

Then, the tanks front hatch opened and Barriss stuck her head out. “Come on in,” she said, beckoning Ahsoka on.

Sagging with momentary relief, Ahsoka collected herself and jumped into the hatch, landing in the driver’s seat just beside the Mirilian Padawan.

“The bugs took the bombs,” Barriss said.

Despair flooded Ahsoka. “What are we gonna do now?”

Barriss looked down, her brow furrowed. “I don’t know what to do . . . without the bombs.”

Ahsoka glanced at the tank’s flashing orange controls. Bombs or not, she knew they had to find a way to take out that generator. Anakin, Luminara, Rex, and all the clones would die out there if they didn’t. “Well . . ." she said, glancing around the interior, "this tank could destroy the power generator . . . and probably us along with it.”

Barriss was silent for a moment. “I guess that’s our only choice.”

Ahsoka activated her commlink. “Master, can you hear me?” She heard laser fire and the sound of a lightsaber slicing through metal. “Master!”

“Ahsoka,” Anakin shouted, “set off the bombs! We’re trapped.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Ahsoka said, her voice hitching. _No, you are_ not _crying right now. Stay strong . . ._ “We can’t make it out.”

“Can’t make it out? Ahsoka, wait!”

_I’m sorry, Skyguy._

_I’m sorry, Rex._

“Fire.” Ahsoka sucked in her last breath and pressed the activation key on the tank’s front console.

* * *

Rex stood inside the gunship. One hand gripped the overhead railing, the other was clenched into a tight fist to keep it from shaking. Around him stood Coric, Gree, Buzz, and Draa, all headed to rendezvous with the Generals in the wreckage of the factory – now a pit at the bottom of the gorge it had once stood inside.

Were Ahsoka and Commander Offee dead?

It was a likely possibility. But he still wouldn’t let himself believe it. _Not until I see the bodies myself._ No matter how much that would hurt.

His commlink beeped.

Rex answered at the speed of light. “General?”

“Call in the tank lifters, Rex,” Skywalker said, sounding a little unsteady himself. “We need to clear this debris and start searching.”

“Right away, sir.” Rex sent a quick set of orders to Hawk, telling him to get some of the flyboys ready and get down to their locations with the heavy lift gear.

Buzz sighed. “What’s the point?” he muttered. “We’re never gonna find them in all that. And there’s no way they survived, anyway. We’d be better off just clearing out.”

Rex rounded on him. Before he was conscious of his actions, he’d grabbed the trooper by his chestplate and pinned him against the hatch. Their helmets were so close together that they were almost touching. And not in the friendly Keldabe Kiss kind of way.

“ _Fuck_!” Buzz hissed, shocked.

“ _Alive or dead_ ,” Rex snapped, “we’re pulling them out. You hear me?”

His Commander had earned a proper burial. Or whatever Jedi did. He was not, under _any_ circumstances, going to let her lay under this scrap heap with a load of dead bugs and destroyed droids for all eternity.

Not even if he had to lift every rock himself.

There was a hand on his arm. “Captain.” Rex’s head whipped around. Coric took a step back. “ _Easy_.”

Rex stared back at Buzz. Then let him go, stepping back to stand beside Coric, still staring daggers at the other clone. What did he know? He’d never met Ahsoka. If anyone could survive, it would be her. She _had_ to make it. She had to.

Coric put his hand on Rex’s shoulder again. “I’m worried about her too,” he said, sealing his helmet and talking over a private channel.

Rex sealed his own helmet and switched his channel. “This looks bad, Coric. What if this is the time Skywalker’s luck finally stopped rubbing off on her? What if –”

"'What ifs’ aren’t going to help her, Rex.” Coric didn’t say ‘sir.’ He must really sound bad. “We won’t know anything for sure until we get down there. We have to stay calm.”

Rex breathed deeply. “You’re right,” he sighed. “You’re right. I’ll get it together.”

“Good man.”

What the hell was wrong with him? He hadn’t acted like this before for anyone else.

_It’s fine._

The gunship’s bay doors opened, revealing General Skywalker and General Unduli standing among the rubble of the destroyed droid factory. Rex stepped out, taking a deep breath.

“The tank lifters are here to move the debris as ordered, General,” he reported.

“Get to it, Rex.”

He switched his comm channel. “Hawk, tell the lifters to move in.”

“Yes, sir.”

Moments later, several LAAT/is and LAAT/cs were hovering over the wreckage. The carriers began attaching cables to the larger pieces of debris and clearing them out, while the transports set down and allowed clones from both the 501st and 41st to disembark and begin sifting through the rubble, searching for any sign of the Padawans.

The display of loyalty would have been more touching if the situation wasn’t so dire.

“Sir,” said Lieutenant Trap, appearing beside Rex, “any sign of them?”

Rex shook his head. “Not yet. But we’re not giving up. Have your men stick close to the generals; if anyone can find them, it’s them.”

“Yes, sir.” He turned. “Havoc, Edge, Scythe – get over here and start lifting this metal. Ox, Pulsar – come with me.” He stalked off toward Skywalker and Unduli.

Rex shut his eyes for a moment and turned his head.

“Rex?” He turned to see Gree standing beside him, waving on Buzz and Draa. “What’s the problem?”

“Other than the fact our Commanders are buried under who knows how many meters of rubble and are either dead or dying?”

“. . . Right.”

“Sorry.” He folded his arms. “Just . . . tired is all.”

“It’s no trouble,” Gree assured him. “One of those campaigns.”

Something tugged at the corner of Rex’s mind. That . . . weird feeling he got sometimes. Usually, he associated it was some kind of present danger that he wasn’t aware of; called it his Sixth Sense. This time, however, there wasn’t anything around to be afraid of. They’d destroyed the factory. No more droids. No more Geonosians to fight. They’d won.

So was it . . . something else?

“Coric,” Rex said.

“Sir?”

“Come with me.”

Rex was sure the other clone thought he’d gone mad, but he followed him anyway. Rex began wading deeper into the wreckage. He wasn’t really sure where his destination was, but he just _had a feeling_. Something was calling him forth, but he couldn’t really identify what it was supposed to be. It seemed important somehow, though, so Rex just followed his instincts. He ended up standing over a small pit, only a few meters away from Generals Skywalker and Unduli.

Skywalker’s commlink beeped. He looked at it.

“Wait,” he said, “I’m picking up a pulse from Ahsoka’s comm channel! It’s coming from over there.” He pointed to the small pit directly in front of Rex.

_I’ll be damned . . ._

Skywalker, Unduli, Gree, Buzz, and the Tango Company boys joined Rex and Coric in standing over the pit.

Rex reached for his wristcomm. “I’ll move the heavy machinery over, sir.”

“No time,” Skywalker said. As one, he and Unduli closed their eyes and reached out. A huge section of demolished scrap levitated high into the air and hovered off several meters before dropping to the ground. Below, Rex saw one of the Seppie’s new tanks buried amidst more even rock and metal.

_They’re in there._

Rex just knew.

He had leaped down into the pit before he knew it and was charging for the tank, with Coric, Trap, Ox, and Pulsar right on his heels. Rex kicked up his external audio pickup. Through the crackling of burning fires, the creak of metal, and the sound of machinery whirring, he picked up the distinct sound of two living beings coughing violently. Relief more intense than Rex had ever felt before flooded his system as the forms of Ahsoka and Commander Offee crawled out from inside the tanks, unsteady and covered in dirt and grime.

“Barriss!” that was General Unduli.

“Ahsoka!” Skywalker. “I knew they were still alive. I told you we shouldn’t give up on them.”

“It’s not that I gave up, Skywalker,” Unduli said, sounding disapproving. “But unlike you, when the time comes, I am prepared to let my student go. Can you say the same?”

Yikes.

Pushing _that_ out of his mind, Rex turned his audio pickup back to normal as he and the other clones reached the Padawans.

“We really have to stop meeting like this, ma’am,” remarked Ox, helping Ahsoka to her feet along with Coric while Pulsar and Trap tended to Commander Offee. Ahsoka made a strange noise – some cross between a laugh, a cough, and a sob. Then she spat a mixture of phlegm and dirt onto the ground and all but collapsed into the arms of the clones.

“R-Rex!” As he drew even with them, Ahsoka launched herself out of Coric and Ox’s grip and stumbled into him. He caught her by the upper arms, holding her upright. If he hadn’t, she would have fallen right over again.

“I got ya,” Rex said, holding her up. “I’ve got ya.”

I thought –” she was choking over her own words now. “I thought I was –”

“I know. It’s okay. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "alive or dead, we're pulling them out. You hear me?"
> 
> Next chapter takes place in-between episodes.


	29. Goodnight

**Medical tent, Geonosis**

Ahsoka awoke and it was the middle of the night.

She and Barriss had been given a tent to themselves to sleep in overnight. After Rex, Anakin, and Tango Company had dug the Padawans out of the ruins of the factory they had brought down on their own heads, the 501st and 41st had set up a makeshift basecamp in the plans just across from the factory. Four Republic frigates had been called down and they had been working on resupplying the ground forces for most of the remainder of the day. Well, everyone else had been resupplying while Ahsoka and Barriss had been resting with the injured clones. Now, due to the fact that they were both Jedi and, more importantly – at least in the eyes of Rex and Gree – women, they had been moved to a tent of their own and told to get some sleep.

Anakin had arranged for them to be evacuated the following morning and sent back to the cruisers for some rest before returning to the battlefront, giving them time with medical professionals to recover from their injuries. Ahsoka had been knocked unconscious and she and Barriss had both been jostled around a good bit when the factory came down. A few fractures, a _lot_ of bruises, as well as general fatigue and wear-and-tear. Coric, Kix, and Boro had all been in at separate times to check on them, but they hadn’t stayed for long.

No one else had stopped by.

Ahsoka knew there were more important matters to attend to, but it would have been nice to have at least _some_ company. Barriss was pretty okay, and Ahsoka sensed a budding friendship – especially after the harrowing adventure they’d just had – but she had been doing a lot of meditating to keep her strength up and focus on the Force. Not very talkative.

Ahsoka tried to meditate; she really did. But it was something she always had trouble with, and she was aching, anyway, throwing her concentration off even more than usual. Eventually, she’d just fallen asleep.

But now she was awake again.

Wide awake.

Sighing, Ahsoka opened her eyes and shifted around. There wasn’t anyone to talk to or anything she was supposed to be doing, so all she could really do was get comfortable and zone out for a few hours until the sun came up. She turned over onto her side and nearly jumped out of her skin.

She was staring straight into the T-visor of a clone trooper. Shocked – and letting out a rather undignified Togrutan trill – she scrambled back to the other side of the bed. Then, she recognized the winged pauldron, rangefinder, and jaig eyes adorning the helmet’s forehead.

What the heck was _Rex_ doing here? Why was he sitting in a chair beside her bed and just _staring_ at her? On some buried instinct, she pulled the covers up to her chin – even though she wasn’t wearing anything different than she usually did.

“Rex?”

No answer.

“Rex? _Rex_.”

“He has not been awake for some hours now,” said a voice. Ahsoka glanced around to see Barriss lying on her back on her bed, eyes closed, hands folded across her abdomen. “I am not sure when exactly he fell asleep, but he has been sitting there since at least midnight.”

“He’s . . . asleep in there?” Ahsoka said, laying back and peering at Rex, who just sat in his chair, head angled slightly downward, still staring.

“As far as I can tell, yes,” said Barriss, opening her eyes and turning to look at him. “He has not moved for some time, save breathing, and his mood seems generally even in the Force.” She paused. “He is . . . He is quite loyal, isn’t he?”

Ahsoka smiled, staring at the Captain. “There’s no one more loyal than him. Clone or Jedi.”

“Hmm . . .”

“What?’

“Well,” Barriss said, speaking slowly, “you don’t suppose he’s rather attached to you? Doesn’t he understand that you cannot share the same level of loyalty toward him?”

“What?” Ahsoka turned to look at her new friend. “That’s not true! I’m just as loyal to Rex as he is to me. That’s how I am with all my men; they’re my friends.”

Barriss’ eyebrows knitted together and she frowned. “I . . . suppose . . . Still, even being friends with the clones is dangerous. Getting to know them too well could lead to attachment. It’s simply not the Jedi way.”

“Barriss, you _should_ get to know your men,” Ahsoka maintained. “Master Skywalker once said that it was my duty get to know my men, because only then could I understand the sacrifices they have to make in this war.”

“I . . . haven’t been around the clones very often,” Barriss admitted. “I suppose I know Commander Gree and trooper Cooker the best. They seem rather reliable. I don’t believe I’m particularly close with any of the clones. I’m not sure I could call any a . . . friend.”

“You should give it a shot,” Ahsoka encouraged. “You can have friends without getting attached. Plenty of Jedi have friends in _and_ out of the order. Master Skywalker is friends with Senator Amidala. I’m friends with Senator Chuchi. And we’re both friends with most of the clones who serve with us.”

“I see . . .” Barriss opened her eyes and looked over at Ahsoka, looking conflicted. “I suppose you can tell that my Master is rather . . . well . . . focused.”

“If by that, you mean she follows the Jedi Code more closely than Master Kenobi, then yeah, I see what you mean.”

“Yes,” Barriss smiled. “Well, Master Unduli has a very particular way in which she likes to do things. She is always calm, collected, and well-prepared. There is no emotion, there is peace. And I must say, it has proven effective time and time again.”

“I know,” Ahsoka said, placating the other girl. Personally, she thought being Master Unduli’s Padawan sounded absolutely dreadful, but Barriss clearly had a very different personality than her. She had nothing against Master Unduli, but they would _not_ have been a good match as Master and Padawan. “I’m just saying there’s more than one way to skin a womprat, ya know?”

Barriss looked at her quizzically for a moment, then seemed to realize something. “Oh, yes! Yes, I know.” She laughed.

Barriss, Ahsoka decided, was a strange Jedi. In a way, she kinda reminded her of Appo. The clone was _very_ by-the-book; took most things literally. Sometimes, when the men were telling jokes, the punchline would fly right over his head because he just wouldn’t see how it made sense. Still, like Appo, Ahsoka found that she liked the other Padawan a great deal. She was just quirky enough to be lovable.

Ahsoka smiled at her. “We’re friends, right Barriss?”

“After everything we went through in that factory?” the girl asked. She considered Ahsoka for a moment, looking her up and down, as though she was analyzing her. “Yes. Yes, we are.”

“Nice.”

“You should get some sleep, Ahsoka,” Barriss said. “I don’t believe Captain Rex is going anywhere. Unless you want to wake him. We, on the other hand, have to heal so we can get back to the fighting.”

“You’re right. Goodnight, Barriss.”

“Goodnight, Ahsoka.”

They fell silent. Ahsoka shifted onto her back, folding her hands over her stomach. She glanced over at Rex. He was still in the same position, not having moved at all. _Guess he really is asleep_. Underneath his armor, she could make out the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in his slumber. She reached out to him through the Force. Calm. Peaceful. At ease.

She hoped he was having pleasant dreams.

She slept, knowing that the Captain would watch over her. _Her_ Captain.

_My Captain._

* * *

Rex awoke with a start and jumped as an alarm blared within his helmet.

“ _Osik!_ ”

Thankfully, he’d had the sense mute his vocoder before going to sleep, so his outburst did not wake either of the two sleeping Padawans before him. Ahsoka and Commander Offee lay in near-identical positions – backs straight, hands clasped over their abdomens. The only difference was that Ahsoka’s head was angled slightly so that she was facing Rex.

Had she woken up in the middle of the night and noticed he was there? He hoped not. That’d be difficult to explain. He’d done his best to be as quiet and unobtrusive as possible when he’d snuck in here, but there was really no telling with Jedi sometimes.

He’d left Denal in charge of getting everyone up and rallying the 501st since he was always looking for something to do these days – he’d been kept mostly out of the way of combat on the Geonosis trip, just because he was still getting used to his new mech arm. Rex himself hadn’t been able to get any rest. At all.

Toss, turn, get up and patrol the camp.

Toss, turn, touch up the paint job on his armor.

Toss, turn, go catalog the supplies they’d been sent.

Toss, turn, finish the casualty reports from the factory assault.

Every time Rex closed his eyes, his worst nightmare played out in his head. They moved the rubble only to find Ahsoka and Commander Offee’s burned, crushed, or broken bodies. They found them, only to discover that they’d been too late and the Padawans had run out of oxygen. They didn’t find them at all; perhaps they’d been taken by the Geonosians or perhaps they’d been disintegrated when the bombs went off, but Rex would never know. They’d only be listed as MIA and he’d have lost someone else. Another name to add to the already terribly long list.

He felt cold. Hollow. Dark.

Somehow, losing Ahsoka would be far worse.

Eventually, he couldn’t take it anymore. He’d kitted up, left his tent, and walked over to the medical tent that the two Padawans were sharing. He had to see. Had to know that they were both still okay; still alive. Even though he’d helped drag them out of the rubble himself. Rex dragged a chair in with him and set it beside Ahsoka’s bed. Then, he just sat there. And watched.

And fell asleep.

The time was now 0630 according to his wrist chronometer.

The gunships would be coming within the hour to evac the wounded. He had to get the Padawans up and ready to go. At least he was already around and ready to do just that. Slowly, Rex got to his feet and crossed to the tent’s exit. He stepped outside. All around him, the basecamp was already bustling with troopers. Wounded men were being led away on stretchers or by clone officers. Commander Gree was organizing the distribution of rations, ammo, and other supplies. Sergeant Boomer, Lieutenant Trap, Captain Drayk, and Commander Gett were leading a group of men from both the 501st and 41st in a training exercise.

Rex flagged down one of the wounded clones. His armor bore the distinctive green stripes of the 41st and he had a small gash over the right side of his visor that gave him the suggestion of a scar. He could walk fine, but he was holding his right arm gingerly.

“What’s your name, trooper?” Rex asked.

“I’m CT-two-two-four-two, sir,” the clone replied. “Cooker.”

“Alright, Cooker,” Rex said. “The Commanders need loaded onto the gunships with the rest of the wounded. I need your help to get Commander Offee on board. Are you willing?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Come on, then.” Rex ducked back into the tent. “We still need to wake them up.”

While Cooker attended to Commander Offee, Rex crossed over to Ahsoka’s bed once more. He glanced down and, for a moment, was almost hesitant to wake her. She was doing that thing again where she purred in her sleep. She was at peace. After the stressful couple of days she’d had, she deserved all the sleep she wanted.

Still, it’d be better for her to rest _away_ from the battlefront.

Rex reached down and touched her shoulder, shaking her slightly. “Hey, kid. Littl’un, wake up.”

Slowly, Ahsoka’s eyes opened. “R-Rex?” she yawned. “Wh – at time is it?”

“Oh-six-thirty,” he replied, taking a step back. “C’mon, kid, we gotta get you on the gunship. You need some rest.”

“I _was_ resting . . .”

“ _Away_ from here,” Rex specified. “Somewhere safe.” He held out his hand. Sighing, she took it and allowed him to help her out of bed. She didn’t let go. “You okay, Commander?”

“I’m . . . just still achy all over,” Ahsoka admitted.

“I’ll assist you.”

“Thanks, Rexter.”

Rex bent over and allowed Ahsoka to put her left arm around his neck. Together, they traipsed back to the front of the tent and joined Cooker and Commander Offee, who were already waiting for them outside. The other Padawan was leaning on Cooker, but not as heavily as Ahsoka was on Rex, he noticed.

The two clones followed the parade of other wounded soldiers being led away from the camp towards the gunships waiting to take off. The dead were being taken away, the wounded were being sent off for treatment, and fresh troopers were being sent in to relieve those that were leaving. It was a busy area. After some time of waiting in line, Rex and Cooker let the two Jedi go. As Cooker stepped into the gunship, ready to take off, Commander Offee and Ahsoka turned to Rex.

“Sorry to leave you here, Rex,” Ahsoka said, looking crestfallen. “There’s still a lot to do.”

Rex waved her off. “You two have done enough destroying that droid factory,” he assured her. “Go get some rest. We’ll let General Kenobi take it from here.” Kenobi was supposedly returning with General Mundi and a replenished 212th in order to supervise the last phase of the planetary assault. Other successful strikes had reduced the droid and Geonosian resistance strongholds significantly. The battle was all but won at this point.

“We’ll be back before you know it, Captain Rex,” Commander Offee assured him.

_Hm. Maybe Ahsoka’s already rubbing off on her._

“We’re ready, sir,” said the clone medical officer in the troop bay as the two Padawans stepped aboard, alongside a hoverstretcher bearing another wounded clone.

Just before the doors slid shut, Ahsoka turned back and looked at Rex. By then, the larty’s engines were really kicking up, so she had to shout to be heard.

“I hope you slept well last night!”

She winked at him.

_Stang._

The gunship’s doors slid shut, so he didn’t get so see what she did next.

He had no doubt she’d laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all that craziness, I think everyone needed a 'rest' chapter


	30. From the Vault

**Inside Progate Temple, Geonosis**

Trapper knelt beside the dead clone, one hand reaching towards his neck to feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

“You recognize him?” asked Gearshift, kneeling down beside him.

“Buzz,” Trapper said. “He’s – er – _was_ part of the Forty-First.”

“Looks pretty beaten up.”

“His neck’s been snapped,” Trapper said. “Not a very clean break. He didn’t go peacefully.”

“Not a good sign,” mused Commander Cody, standing over them. He turned. “General.” Both Kenobi and Skywalker appeared. “Buzz is dead.”

“Any sign of Luminara?” asked General Skywalker. That was the whole reason they were all here in the first place.

General Undulia and Buzz had gone out on a recon mission in search of the missing Poggle the Lesser, the Geonosian leader. After getting caught in a sandstorm, they’d apparently taken cover in this temple. Her last transmission had ended with a scream and her drawing her lightsaber on an unseen foe. No contact had been made since. And that was hours ago.

“No, sir,” Cody shook his head.

Kenobi looked around. “There was a struggle,” he said. He moved off past their little group towards a clutter of rubble. The place was already half-collapsed. Republic orbital bombardments had just about glassed parts of the planet. Compared to some areas, this one was pretty lucky. The General knelt and retrieved something. “This is not a good sign.”

Trapper stood and followed Cody and Skywalker as they crossed to the Jedi Master, curious as to what had transpired. As they approached, Kenobi turned and held something out to Skywalker, who took it.

“Luminara’s lightsaber,” Kenobi said.

“Poggle didn’t do this,” Skywalker surmised. He looked up. “Maybe that did.”

Trapper and Cody followed his gaze. A few meters in front of them was a doorway with a huge, ornate stone carving around it. Above the door was some sort of bust protruding from the wall. It was a . . . _face?_ Hard to say. There was the suggestion of a kind of headdress around it, but the mouth was wide with bared teeth and the eyes were bugging and distorted.

“That,” muttered Cody, “is one ugly bug.”

_Couldn’t have said it better myself, Commander._

“I . . . haven’t seen one that looks like that before,” Skywalker said.

“I don’t believe anyone has,” said Kenobi. “It could be the Geonosian queen.”

“The bugs have a queen?” asked Skywalker, clipping General Unduli’s lightsaber to his belt.

“Hmm. Rumored,” Kenobi explained. “But we haven’t found any proof of her existence.” He peered through the doorway beneath the bust. As far as Trapper could see, there was a long stairway that led deep into the ground. There were no lights. It was pitch black.

“Until now.”

“This way,” Kenobi ordered, stepping forward and reaching for his lightsaber.

“Come on then,” Cody said, turning to the men. “Let’s move.” _Oh, great._ “Punch, Fyn – you two stay here and take Buzz’s body back. Be mindful of the regs.”

“Yes, sir,” Fyn said, nodding. Everyone assembled took that to mean they were to either bury or burn him as long as they were sure they wouldn’t get caught. No one really wanted to be recycled after they died, even if it was a likely probability.

Trapper, Cody, Gearshift, Wooley, Longshot, and three other men followed the two Jedi through the doorway, leaving the surface behind. The clones all reached up – nearly in unison – and flicked on their helmet spot lamps, casting long cones of bright light onto the concave stone walls around them. The two Jedi ignited their lightsabers, adding a blue glow to everything.

It was creepy.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin led the clones through the passages. It had taken them several minutes to reach the bottom of the stairwell, and when they had, they’d emerged into a labyrinth of narrow passages. Each passage had several offshoots. Some leading upwards, some leading downward, some leading to the sides. Some were full-sized, others were only waist-high.

“This leads to a dead-end,” Cody said from just behind Anakin. He was consulting some sort of device attached to his wristcomm. Obi-Wan and Anakin turned to look at him. He knelt in front of a narrow, half-sized passage to the left, then paused. “This one goes down the farthest. Sir, I’d say that’s our best bet.”

“I’ll go first,” Obi-Wan offered.

Everyone shifted around, allowing the Jedi Master to slip into the passage and lead the way, his lightsaber casting a blue glow over the surrounding walls. A bright light in the darkness.

He emerged into a wider passage and continued forward, allowing Anakin, Cody, and the other troopers time to catch up.

Something was wrong here, but he couldn’t fathom what that might be.

What had taken Luminara? Not battle droids. If they had been present, there would have been more signs. And surely she could have handled the situation if that was all it had been. Geonosians? Equally unlikely. Luminara could have handled that as well. In either case, if they had managed to overpower her, they would have found her dead body. Why was she missing instead?

So many unanswered questions . . .

Obi-Wan’s communicator suddenly began to beep frantically. Surprised, he paused and took it out, hitting the activation button. To his immense surprise, the holographic form of Luminara Unduli appeared before him. She was crouched on the ground, looking disheveled and scared as she spoke frantically into the receiver.

“Master Kenobi!” she shouted. “If you’re following me, you _must_ leave this place. Just get out! I repeat, fall ba –”

There was a sudden terrible screech and the transmission ended.

“She must be close by,” Obi-Wan said. “Come on!” He took off at a run, leading everyone further down the corridor, which transitioned into another flight of stairs before leveling out once more. Danger or not, they couldn’t just leave Luminara down here. Surely two Jedi Knights and a team of clones could handle whatever had captured her.

That was when the clicking and groaning started.

Obi-Wan pulled up short, striking a defensive pose. Anakin and the clones took up position around him. Stumbling towards them through the gloom was a group of Geonosians. But something was wrong with them. Instead of a healthy mottled brown, their exoskeletons were gray and decaying. Their protuberant eyes were blank and staring and they moved forward without grace or even purpose.

They looked like shambling corpses.

“I don’t like the looks of this,” Obi-Wan muttered.

There was more screeching.

“They’re behind us too!” warned Gearshift.

“Look out!” said Cody.

Several of the Geonosians sprung forward, arms outstretched and grasping. More blue lights exploded on either side of Obi-Wan as the clones all opened fire, the noise of discharging blaster rifles echoing around in the small passage. He swung his lightsaber, cutting the first two Geonosians to charge him in half.

“I can’t stop them!” Cody barked, taking a shocked step backward after putting a round through one of the Geonosian’s heads. Despite it clearly having a blaster bolt mark directly between its eyes, it kept coming.

_What in the Force is_ happening _?_

Screaming to Obi-Wan’s right caught his attention.

He spun, only two see two of his men being dragged away into a pair of small tunnels by a group of the strange gray Geonosians, struggling and calling for help. Obi-Wan stepped forward and reached out, but too late. The clones and the Geonosians had already disappeared into the darkness.

_We’re out of our depth. We need to regroup._

“Back, everyone,” he ordered, “back!” He and Anakin led Cody and his four remaining men back the way they came. “Take out the tunnel supports. It’s the only way!”

“On it, sir!” affirmed Trapper.

All five clones opened fire on the ceiling. Within seconds, the ancient supports gave way, causing large clumps of rock to cascade into the tunnel, burying the oncoming Geonosians. Unfortunately, it seemed that made the rest of the corridor unstable as well. As the enclosed space shook violently, Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly motioned the clones through the same narrow tunnel they had used to enter the passage before following them.

Moments later, they emerged into yet another passageway. Dust hung heavy in the air, courtesy of the collapsed tunnel next door.

“What were those things?” Anakin asked, pausing to shut off his lightsaber and catch his breath. “We couldn’t kill them!”

Obi-Wan sighed, shaking his head and resting against a pillar. He thought back to the research he had done prior to returning to Geonosis. “I’ve heard stories of a Geonosian hive mind so powerful, so strong, that it can maintain its connection with its warriors even after they have died.”

“And you think that’s why we couldn’t kill them?” Anakin asked, walking over to him. “Because they’re . . .”

“Already dead, yes.” A disturbing notion, to say the least.

“That can’t be true,” Anakin denied. “That’s impossible!”

“Impossible or not,” Obi-Wan said, “these creatures keep moving after we cut them up or shoot them down.” They needed help. “Call for reinforcements.”

Anakin nodded, reaching down and activating his wristcomm. Instead of the usual reassuring beep, the commlink emitted a low whine and blinked red rapidly. He shook his head and sighed angrily. “There’s no signal.”

“We must be too deep underground,” Obi-Wan said. He turned his attention to two of Cody’s men; Gearshift and Harley. “You two head back to the surface and contact General Mundi. Tell him we need reinforcements.”

“Yes, sir,” Gearshift nodded.

Together, he and Harley crouched and entered one of the waist-high passages to the left, heading back up towards the exit. He was sure they would be glad to get out of these dark, ominous passageways. Now only he, Anakin, Cody, Trapper, Wooley, and Longshot were left. Not exactly a strike force capable of taking on a hoard of undead Geonosians, but hopefully help would arrive before that was an issue.

At least, he hoped it would.

“Well, what now?” Anakin asked. “Do we just stand around and wait for backup?”

“No,” Obi-Wan decided. “We should find another way deeper into the catacombs.”

“But, sir,” Wooley piped up, “I thought you said we needed reinforcements before we try and take these bugs on.”

“I did,” Obi-Wan agreed. “But we can still determine where Luminara is being held and how best to extract her. In this case, fighting will _not_ be our best option.”

“Lead the way, then,” Anakin said, motioning for Obi-Wan to step forward. He did so, igniting his lightsaber and holding it out in front of him, allowing the blue glow to illuminate the dark passage beyond.

But he only made it a few steps before he heard the panicked screaming.

Instantly alert, he and Anakin wheeled around and raced back down the passage, pausing only to crawl through the waist-high tunnel. That screaming sounded like their men. Sure enough, when the two Jedi and three clones reached the adjoining tunnel and had run up it some ways, they discovered the bodies.

Trapper rushed forward and knelt over Gearshift, who lay on his side with his head twisted at an odd angle. Harley was much worse for wear. He was sprawled on his back, blood spewing from the enormous bite wound in his neck. There was no sign of their killers, but there was also little doubt as to what was responsible.

“Both dead,” Trapper reported, shaking his head.

“Obviously these things are a lot more powerful than we assumed,” Anakin said. He stepped past Obi-Wan and began to walk down the hallway, past the two dead clones. “I’m going to the surface to alert General Mundi myself.”

“I think that would be a foolhardy move, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, catching his shoulder and stopping him. “We can’t divide our troops again. We don’t have time to double back to the surface. Every moment we waste puts Luminara in greater danger.”

“So . . . it’s up to us then, sir?” Longshot asked.

“Unfortunately,” Obi-Wan said, “yes.”

* * *

Anakin stepped lightly alongside Obi-Wan at the head of the group.

They had been traipsing through dark, musty tunnels for the last half-hour, heading ever deeper into the planets underground with very little concept of where exactly they were going. They seemed to be heading the right way, though, given the disturbing amount of bones scattered haphazardly across the ground.

“The air is warmer here,” Obi-Wan observed. “We must be getting close.”

_What the hell does_ that _mean?_

Anakin coughed. “Oh, forget the heat,” he said, shutting off his lightsaber. “It smells down here.” It was true. The more they walked, the stronger a very distinct scent grew. Anakin’s life seemed to be full of bad smells. On his list, this one ranked far below ‘dead body,’ but only slightly behind ‘Hutt.’ It was rancid. Like something that had long ago been left down here and forgotten.

“Keep your voice down,” Obi-Wan urged, shutting off his own lightsaber as the clone flicked off their spot lamps.

“I’m just saying,” Anakin whispered through the darkness. “this planet is rotten from the inside out.”

Suddenly, the passage ended.

Anakin and the others stepped into a large, somewhat circular room illuminated by a faint blue glow. Everyone stopped, caught off guard by the sudden change.

As his eyes adjusted, Anakin tried to make sense of the strange, grotesque scene that was unfolding before him. On the far side of the room sat an enormous . . . _thing? Geonosian?_ It was really hard to say. What looked like one of the bugs small bodies was positioned atop a bulbous, slightly pulsating sack of meat, flesh, and who knew what other kinds of biomass. Around it stood a huge half-circle congregation of the undead Geonosians. At the center, there was some sort of energy field with a being suspended inside it.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Anakin muttered, sticking close to the door so as to not be spotted.

“It must be the queen,” Obi-Wan said, appearing beside him.

Cody stepped forward reaching up to flick on the threat analysis scanner attached to his combat visor. His visor flashed red for a moment.

“Any sign of Luminara?” Anakin asked.

Cody didn’t say anything for a few moments, though his head turned slightly to peer around the room. “I see her,” he reported. “She’s suspended near the throne."

“Perfect. What about Poggle?” If Luminara had really managed to track him, he could be here too. If they managed to rescue her and capture him in one fell swoop, it’d be quite the success.

“He’s . . . speaking with the queen,” Cody said after a moment.

_Excellent._

“Good,” Anakin nodded. He turned to Obi-Wan. “You take the soldiers. I’ll take the queen.”

“Must you always rush into things?” His former Master asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, no . . . you don’t actually want to talk to it, do you?” Only Obi-Wan Kenobi would want to talk to the dangerous creature with a horde of undead warriors and a Jedi hostage.

“Matter of fact, I do,” Obi-Wan said. “Anakin, don’t you wonder why they took Luminara captive? Why not just kill her?”

“She’s leverage,” Anakin explained. “She’s a hostage.” Did it matter? Especially since they planned on taking out everyone in the room anyway. If it would never be a problem, why would they bother finding out what was going on?

“Leverage for what?” Obi-Wan argued. “No, there’s something else going on here and these zombies are connected to it.”

“Fine,” Anakin said. He knew there was no changing Obi-Wan’s mind when he got like this. “We’ll try it your way.”

“So glad you agree,” Obi-Wan said. He turned to his men. “Cody, set your men up around the perimeter. These creatures live in darkness. The light from your helmet should blind them temporarily. Turn your lamps on at my signal. They should create enough confusion for us to get Luminara out of here.”

“But what happens when the bugs pursue?” Cody asked. “You’ve seen them in action, sir. We can’t kill them.”

“We’ll have to bury them,” Anakin said. It had worked once. It could work again. “It’ll at least slow them down. Shoot out the support pillars and this whole place will collapse.”

“Let’s go,” Obi-Wan said, stepping forward.

Reluctantly, Anakin followed him. Meanwhile, Cody, Trapper, Longshot, and Wooley kept to the shadows, hiding behind various outcroppings of rocks to keep out of sight. The two Jedi, on the other hand, stepped right into the center of the room. Anakin kept his lightsaber ready, just in case this all got out of hand quickly, as he suspected it would. But, to his surprise, the already dead bugs simply parted, allowing him and Obi-Wan to approach the queen unhindered. As they drew closer, Luminara looked up. Upon realizing who they were and why they were there, several conflicting emotions passed over her face. Surprise, disbelief, fear, relief.

“How did you know they wouldn’t just attack us?” Anakin muttered.

“Because I make observations while you think with your lightsaber,” Obi-Wan replied.

_Ha. Ha._

“Well, that quick thinking of mine is usually needed when your observations get us into trouble.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said in his ‘come-now-let’s-look-at-the-big-picture’ voice, “the queen took Luminara hostage. She wanted a Jedi. Now she has two more. I want to know what she’s after.”

“Well,” Anakin replied, “when this doesn’t go as planned – which it won’t – I’ll be ready.”

“That is _so_ reassuring.”

The two Jedi finally stood before the dais upon which rested the queen of bugs. In front of the dais was the energy projector holding Luminara suspended in the air. Beside her was Poggle the Lesser.

“I thought I told you _not_ to follow me, Master Kenobi,” Luminara said.

_A little ‘thank you’ wouldn’t go amiss. Why does she have a thing for leaving people behind who could still be saved?_

“Yes, well,” Obi-Wan said, “I took a lesson from Anakin and decided _not_ to follow orders.”

“Hey.”

And then the queen spoke. Her voice was rough from disuse and the fact that she was a bug. It sounded like what would happen if someone swallowed several vibroblades and then spoke into a fan.

“You,” she rasped, pointing at them with one of her six limbs. “You . . . are the creatures that _attacked_ Geonosia! Why have you . . . come before me?”

“Your Majesty,” Obi-Wan said in his best, most confident negotiation tone, “it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker. It is our sad duty to inform you that your rule is at an end.”

_Gee, that’s real negotiator of you._

The queen clearly didn’t like that.

“You not dictate to me, Jedi,” she seethed. “My empire is forever.”

“I’m afraid it does not appear that way, your grace,” Obi-Wan countered. “You shall release the Jedi Luminara and submit to Republic Law.”

Silence.

Then, the queen closed her four-fingered hands into fists and let out a long, screeching growl that made the hair on Anakin’s neck stand up. “I no submit to you!”

At that moment, two Geonosians in front of Anakin and Obi-Wan raised ion guns, leveling them at their chests. Instinctively, Anakin reached for his lightsaber, but Obi-Wan put a warning hand on his arm.

“No,” he hissed. “Patience, Anakin. Wait.” They locked eyes for a moment.

He was still intent on finding out what was going on here. Whatever. At least they still had the clones as backup. Reluctantly, Anakin released his grip on his lightsaber. The two Geonosians snatched his, Obi-Wan’s, and Luminara’s weapons right off their belts before stepping back to stand beside Poggle.

“Majesty,” Obi-Wan said, “destroying us shall only make the Republic’s judgment of you harsher.”

“Hmm,” the queen grunted. “No, Jedi. No! I no destroy you. I _devour_ you. I control you. I had but one Jedi before young Poggle bring me. But now I have three. Now, watch as my child enters your Jedi friend. And once inside, her mind becomes my mind. Her thoughts, _my_ thoughts.” As she spoke, an undead Geonosian handed Poggle a small yellow egg of some sort. Cupping it in one hand the Geonosian approached Luminara before reaching into the egg and extracting a long, furiously wriggling worm. He held it up towards the Mirilian woman and stepped closer.

“It’s a sort of mind control, a hive mind,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes glued to the worm. He sounded fascinated. “She thinks she can possess us.”

“Great. Find out everything you wanted to know yet?” This had gone on far too long for Anakin’s liking. He was itching to act. To do something, save the day, and get the hell out of this dank, smelly, creepy place.

“No, wait,” Obi-Wan urged. “I want to see how it works.”

“I don’t think Luminara wants to see how it works.”

“No, I don’t,” she confirmed.

“I’m curious,” Obi-Wan said. “The more we know, the better.”

Poggle reached out and held the worm up towards Luminara’s face, causing her to try and pull her head away, despite her energy bindings. “I disagree!” she protested.

“So do I,” said Anakin.

“Come now,” Obi-Wan said, one hand stroking his beard. “The nose or the ear. Which do you think it will enter?”

Poggle finally set the worm on Luminara’s head, where it squirmed, attempting to find purchase atop her headdress.

Anakin sighed, cringing. “I think the nose.”

“Ugh, I hope this is part of the plan,” Luminara said as the worm circled her forehead.

“Isn’t it always?” Obi-Wan asked. “Cody, now!”

Clone troopers emerged from either side of the room, flicking on their spot lamps and shining them directly at the congregation. Both the queen and all of the undead Geonosians reacted poorly, bringing up their arms to shield their eyes from the sudden explosion of light and screeching angrily.

As one, Anakin and Obi-Wan reached out their arms and called their lightsabers to them, yanking the weapons from the arms of two stunned Geonosians with little resistance. Anakin caught both his and Luminara’s lightsabers and flicked them on, whirling about and slicing through the small line of warriors in front of him. He might not have been able to truly kill them, but he could certainly render them a non-threat if he dismembered them. He raced forward and swiped both ‘sabers across Luminara’s restraints causing her to drop suddenly to the ground. He slipped her lightsaber into her hand and she accepted it, giving him a respectful nod before activating her blade and leveling it at Poggle the Lesser, who had backed away in surprise.

“You’re coming with _us_ , Poggle,” Anakin spat, removing a pair of binders from his belt and clipping them over the Geonosian’s thin wrists.

As Luminara tugged Poggle along, Anakin leapt ahead, cutting down more undead warriors as he cleared the path back to Obi-Wan and the clones. As he drew closer, he noticed the wriggling worm crawling all over Obi-Wan’s free hand.

He rushed forward. “Obi-Wan, look out!” he warned. He jumped forward, dashing the worm from his Master’s hand. Who knew what would happen if it actually managed to take control of him? Anakin certainly didn’t want to find out.

“Wha – A-Anakin, no!” Obi-Wan protested, but he had already brought his foot down upon the worm.

“Got it.”

“What are you doing? I was going to study that!” Obi-Wan exclaimed.

“Study the bottom of my boot,” Anakin rolled his eyes, grabbing Poggle and surging forward. “Come on, let’s get out of here!”

* * *

Trapper stood his ground beside the door, laying down covering fire alongside his brothers as the Jedi and their new captive slipped past. They might not be able to stop the already dead Geonosians, but their blaster bolts at least slowed them a bit.

“Here they come,” Cody warned, backing up. “Take out the supports!”

In unison, all four clones once more raised their carbines and focused their fire on the pillars holding up the room’s ceiling. Ignoring the oncoming screeching horde of undead, Trapper put round after round into the roof. After only moments, there was a tremendous creaking sound. And then a huge ‘crash’ followed by the ceiling caving in on itself.

“Come on,” Longshot urged. “Let’s get outta here!”

Cody and the Jedi led the way back through the passage, with Trapper being the unfortunate sod who ended up in the rear. Behind him, to his absolute dismay, he could still hear the groans and frantic shuffling of several undead Geonosians scrambling to catch up with him. Upon turning a sharp corner, Trapper turned to send several blaster bolts into the oncoming swarm.

“They’re still coming!” Cody shouted, suddenly beside him and firing as well. The Commander blasted one Geonosian off the ceiling; though it kept wriggling forward. Cody brought his boot down on its neck, separating its head from its body, while simultaneously raising his carbine to fire at more warriors slipping around the corridor behind them.

“Keep going!” Wooley urged. “Just run!”

Trapper and Cody spun about and, forgetting about their pursuers for the moment, raced down the passage after the others. For several minutes, the group moved this way and that throughout the catacombs, thinking only of escaping and getting away from the undead monsters that just _kept coming_.

Then, suddenly, there was a light up ahead.

“This is our way out,” called General Unduli, pausing and looking up.

Trapper made his way to the front of the group, eager to find out exactly what their way out was. As it turned out, they had managed to find a long shaft that appeared to lead all the way up to the surface. _Great. We have to free-climb it._ Unduli clearly had no reservations about that, as she suddenly jumped up and clung to the side of the shaft for a moment before righting herself and starting to ascend toward the light.

“Start climbing,” Skywalker ordered.

Trapper nodded, jumping up just the same as he did and grabbing onto a small ledge that protruded from the side of the rocky wall, slowly pulling himself upwards. Behind him, he saw Kenobi, Poggle, Wooley, Longshot, and finally Cody begin to clamber upwards, straining to reach the light that was the promise of freedom and safety.

“Obi-Wan, look out!” shouted General Unduli suddenly.

Trapper looked up to see several heavy stones falling fast toward them. He flattened himself against the wall, hoping nothing would catch on his somewhat bulky armor and send him flying back down into the catacombs with the Geonosians, some of whom were currently attempting to climb up the shaft after the clones and Jedi.

_Those bastards really are determined to eat us, aren’t they?_

There was a sudden ‘woosh’ and the shaft filled with dust, rock, and air. The gust was powerful enough to sweep everyone upwards. Trapper and the others suddenly found themselves in the main area of the temple where they had entered, with the gust shooting them all high into the air before depositing them roughly upon the floor. Things were different now, though. Rocks fell all around, there was a creaking everywhere throughout the building. The whole place was coming down any second now.

Trapper scrambled to his feet, pausing only to help Wooley to his feet just before a heavy slab of stone crashed into the spot where he’d been moments before.

“Agh!” he shouted, stumbling as he righted himself and darted for the exit just beside him. “I owe you one, _vod_!”

“Save it; let’s just get the hell outta here!”

Together they managed to follow the others out the main entrance of the temple, only mere moments before the frontal pillars collapsed, barring the entrance from the inside. Trapper held a hand up to wipe the ensuing cloud of dust off of his visor as he caught his breath. If he was ever in a dark tunnel kilometers beneath the earth ever again, it would be too soon.

“All things considered . . .” Skywalker coughed, “that went better than I expected.”

“I wish we could have gotten one of those worms,” General Kenobi lamented. “Knowing how the queen controls her minions could have proven valuable.”

“Well, hopefully the secret is buried with her.”

Trapper found he couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild times on Geonosis are almost over!
> 
> Nailing down the number of clones on this mission was a little difficult because, once again, their number fluctuated throughout the episode.
> 
> Also really like the Anakin and Obi-Wan interactions


	31. I Know What You Are

**Outside the now ruined Progate Temple, Geonosis**

“Anyone mind telling me what the hell happened here?” Rex demanded, standing before Generals Skywalker, Kenobi, and Unduli, along with Cody, Trapper, Longshot, and Wooley. They were all that remained out of a team that originally included four more of Cody’s boys that had been sent to rescue General Unduli and Buzz. Now, they somehow had Poggle the Lesser with them – in binders and being watched over by Trapper.

Less than an hour ago, Rex had received a spotty transmission from Cody stating that they’d found General Unduli, had captured Poggle, and were in need of immediate reinforcements. Rex, fearing that they were under attack or were being pursued, gathered up Tango Company, left Appo and Denal in charge of the men, and set out for their location.

Instead of finding a battle, he found a group of exhausted, extremely rattled individuals.

“There – There were _zombies_ in there, sir!” piped up Wooley, pointing back toward the entrance of the temple. “Dead Geonosians that moved!”

Rex folded his arms. And here he’d thought he’d heard everything by now.

Trap stepped forward. “Zombies? _Vod’ika_ , d’you have a screw loose?”

General Kenobi waved him off. “No, he’s quite right Lieutenant. To a certain extent. We found the Geonosian Queen in the catacombs beneath that temple. She was using a type of parasitic worm to reanimate and control the bodies of deceased Geonosians.”

“They kept moving after we shot them or the Generals cut them up,” Longshot supplied, removing his helmet and wiping his brow.

“The Queen was attempting to infect Master Luminara with the worms,” Kenobi said. “We, er, _negotiated_ her release. And captured Poggle in the bargain.”

“He means we collapsed the cave, created chaos, and grabbed him in the process,” Skywalker clarified. General Kenobi gave his former Apprentice a look.

Rex wasn’t sure what to say to that. “That sounds . . .”

“Crazy?” Trap tried.

“Horrifying?” Trapper offered.

“Yes, well, it’s over now,” said General Kenobi.

“What do you want us to do, sir?” Rex asked. “I brought an entire company with me.”

Skywalker looked up into the setting sun. “Have your men secure the area, Rex,” he ordered. “We’ll contact Admiral Yularen and have him send ships down to evac us. We’ll get off this rock and transport Poggle back to Coruscant.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“I never wanna come back to this dustball again,” Longshot muttered.

* * *

Ahsoka – healed, rested, and replenished – stepped off the _Nu_ -class shuttle alongside Barriss. As they were descending the boarding ramp, Poggle the Lesser was being escorted aboard. He clicked at Ahsoka, and she responded with her dirtiest look.

“Keep moving,” muttered the trooper behind him – Clanky, she thought his name was.

As Ahsoka and Barriss drew even with Anakin, Master Luminara, and Master Obi-Wan, Master Mundi appeared from inside the shuttle and walked down to join them.

“I’m afraid we have a complication,” he said.

“Don’t we always?” Anakin quipped.

“I’ve just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine,” Mundi informed them. “Master Windu’s defenses held, but at a great cost to his men. They need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus.”

“We’re delivering Poggle to Coruscant,” Anakin said, “and Cestus is not exactly on the way.”

“The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we’re to get useful intelligence from him,” said Master Luminara.

Anakin seemed to think for a moment. Then, he clapped a hand on Ahsoka’s and Barriss’ shoulders. “Master,” he said, grinning, “I suggest we let our Padawans handle the supply mission.”

Ahsoka smiled. Yes, it might be boring, but she’d be helping to save the lives of clones. If no one else had been available, she’d have volunteered. “Whatever needs to be done, Master. I’m happy to help.”

“As am I,” said Barriss.

“Very well,” said Master Obi-Wan, nodding. He gestured to the _Pelta_ -class frigate that was touched down not far from them. “Take a medical frigate. And after we’ve delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we’ll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine.”

Ahsoka and Barriss bowed and the Masters all walked off, save Anakin.

“Good luck, Snips,” Anakin said. “I’ll get some of the Tango Company boys to ride along with you. They oughta be able to keep you out of trouble.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Very funny, Master.” Still, it would be nice to have them along. She didn’t see too much of Tango Company since she spent most of her assignments with Torrent. It would be nice to get to know them better, even if she already considered them her friends given the handful of interactions they’d already had.

Anakin walked off to speak with Rex and Trap, while Barriss and Ahsoka made for the frigate.

“This’ll be our second mission together,” Ahsoka said, stepping over the dust, uneven ground. She grinned. “Think we can handle it?”

Barriss smiled back at her. “I’m sure of it. I, for one, will be glad to get off this planet. I don’t think all the dust and sand agree with me.”

“Master Skywalker’s not exactly a fan of it either,” Ahsoka said. “He says it’s ‘course and rough and it gets everywhere’ . . . Can’t say I blame him, though.”

“Neither can I,” Barriss said. “Not after all this.”

As they arrived at the frigate’s wide boarding ramp, Lieutenant Trap caught up with them.

“Commanders,” he said giving them both a respectful nod. He held his helmet under one arm, allowing the girls to see his unusual blue eyes.

“Hey Trap,” Ahsoka said, giving him a friendly wave. “Happy to be coming along?”

“I like a quiet mission now and then,” Trap nodded, giving a small smile. “Beats this place.”

“We were just discussing that,” said Barriss. “Where are your men?”

“Some of ‘em are already on board,” Trap said. “I was just getting Pulsar’s squad up; they decided to kip in the Temple. They’re coming along now.” Looking over Trap’s shoulder, she saw the boys in question marching toward them. Pulsar, Edge, Havoc, Ox, and Scythe. Helmets under one arm, deeces under the other.

“Sounds good,” Ahsoka said. She gestured to the ramp overdramatically. “Shall we?”

* * *

Rex stood beside Skywalker – just outside of the _Nu_ -class shuttle – who was giving last-minute instructions to Commander Gett of the 41st. He watched as Ahsoka, Commander Offee, Trap, and the last remaining Tango Company boys walked up the ramp.

There it was again.

That . . . tingle up the back of his neck. The feeling that something was wrong. Rex’s sixth sense must be acting up. There was no danger around. Not anymore, at least. All the fighting had been over by the time he’d arrived on the scene. They’d won. All that was left to do now was simply clean-up work.

The medical frigate’s boarding ramp retracted and the ship slowly began to lift upward into the air, turning toward the atmosphere as it began the take-off sequence. General Skywalker disengaged from Gett and turned, one foot on the shuttle’s ramp, looking up toward the frigate just as Rex was.

“Everything alright, sir?” Rex asked.

Skywalker blinked. Then turned. “Yeah,” he said. “Everything’s fine, Rex.”

_He feels something._

“What’re our orders?”

“The Twenty-First and Two-Twelfth are staying on Geonosis for a while to make sure the mop-up goes smoothly,” General Skywalker told him. “I want you to contact your men at base and get them ready to go. You’re coming with me back to the cruiser and we’ll escort Poggle to Coruscant. After that, we’ll meet up with Ahsoka and Barriss and probably get new orders.”

“Yes, sir,” Rex nodded. He paused, not wanting to overstep, but feeling as though he couldn’t help it. “You worried?”

Skywalker looked at him strangely, as though he had no idea Rex had picked up on anything. “Not . . . exactly,” he said. “Just a . . . I don’t know . . .”

“Feeling?”

“I guess.”

“It’s supposed to be a blue-milk run,” Rex said, reminding Skywalker as much as himself. “It’ll be fine.”

Skywalker shook himself. “You’re right, Captain,” he said, nodding. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.” And he disappeared into the shuttle.

Rex followed him but paused one more time to look upwards. The medical frigate had finished its take-off sequence and was pelting toward the upper atmosphere, disappearing into space in just a few seconds. He still had that _feeling_. Whatever it was.

_She’s leaving again. We’re splitting up._

_Never a good sign._

* * *

Ahsoka tossed and turned, unable to rest.

She lay on the bed in the sleeping quarters she and Barriss had been assigned to on the medical frigate, trying and failing to find sleep. They’d been in hyperspace for at least an hour now. It was so strange to have absolutely nothing to do after all the excitement of the last few days – good or bad. She glanced over at Barriss, who was in her customary resting position – flat on her back, hands clasped over her stomach, eyes closed and looking serene. She longed to do _something_. _Say_ something.

“What?” Barriss suddenly asked, apparently feeling Ahsoka’s gaze. “What is it?”

Ahsoka sighed, caught. “It’s too quiet,” she admitted. “It’s a big change from all the fighting the last few days.”

“You should enjoy this peace while it lasts,” Barriss advised, her eyes now open.

“I can’t,” Ahsoka said. “Let’s go eat.”

Barriss sighed. “If that will make you feel better . . .” she said, but rose out of bed all the same.

Ahsoka sprang up and together, the pair of them left their quarters and journeyed over to the mess hall in another part of the ship.

“How long do you think this journey’ll take?” Ahsoka asked.

“Only a few more hours,” Barriss said. “I hope we aren’t slow. Master Fisto is expecting us soon.”

“It’ll be fine,” Ahsoka brushed her off. “The pilots can handle it.”

When they arrived, they found the mess hall deserted. A bit strange; usually there were at least a few clones around grabbing a snack or something, but Ahsoka supposed she didn’t mind the privacy. The two Padawans grabbed a small meal from the automatic serving stations and sat at one of the metal tables lined up throughout the room.

Ahsoka ate in silence at first, but there was something bothering her.

“I was thinking about what you said earlier,” she said to Barriss, “about enjoying the peace while it lasts. As a Jedi, I’m not sure I know how to do that.” She bit a chunk of what she thought was nuna meat off of her fork and blanched. Cheap. Her sensitive taste buds would never get used to the food they served in the military.

“Master Windu has said we are keepers of the peace,” Barriss said, looking thoughtful, “not warriors. However, once the war is over, it will be our job to maintain the peace.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka said. She knew the spiel, “but will we do so as keepers of the peace or warriors?” To her, it seemed that the Jedi were both things at once, not exclusively one or the other. “And . . . what’s the difference?”

Barriss looked down. “I don’t have all the answers, Ahsoka,” she admitted. “Like you, I’m a learner. What does your Master tell you?”

Ahsoka snorted into her juice. If she repeated half the things her Master told her, they’d both be in trouble. “Anakin?” she said, smiling. “Oh, um . . . you might find some of his thoughts on the future, uh . . . a bit radical.”

“Really?” Barriss looked interested. “Why?”

Ahsoka thought for a moment about how best to phrase it.

“Let’s just say,” she said, “my Master will always do what needs to be done. I’m not even sure how peacetime will agree with him.”

Barriss opened her mouth to say something, one eyebrow raised quizzically. At that moment, however, the door to the mess hall opened, revealing two clone troopers standing there.

“Evening, Ox. Edge,” Ahsoka greeted. “Would you like to join us?”

The two clones just stood there, staring. It was creepy.

“Is . . . something wrong, troopers?”

Without warning, both clones stepped into the room and raised their DC-15s, firing.

As one, Ahsoka and Barriss leapt to their feet, pulling out their lightsabers and deflecting the blaster bolts that came whizzing toward them. Through her absolute shock, Ahsoka managed to think clearly enough to tip over their table and flip behind it, using it for cover. Barriss was right at her side a heartbeat later.

“Troopers,” Ahsoka ordered, “stand down!”

They kept firing.

Edge peeked his head over their barricade, but Barriss slashed his weapon in half before knocking him in the face with the hilt of her lightsaber. He grunted and took a large step back, but didn’t comply with Ahsoka’s order. Ox stepped forward, his blaster raised, but Ahsoka reached out her hand and called upon the Force. The clone was sent sailing backward, knocking into Edge, and they both collided with the far wall, landing in a heap and not rising.

Ahsoka and Barriss deactivated their lightsabers and approached the unconscious troopers. What in the Force was going on?

The door opened a second time and the Padawans whirled around to find themselves face-to-face with Trap and Havoc, who were both aiming blasters at them. Before anyone could even blink, Ahsoka and Barriss had activated their lightsabers and had them pointed at the clones’ chests. Ahsoka had no intention of actually killing them, but it certainly made the point that she was _not_ to be messed with.

Both men pulled up short.

“What are you doing?” Trap demanded, throwing his hands up.

“Two clones just attacked us,” Ahsoka said, her ‘saber pointed at Havoc’s throat. “ _What is going on?_ ”

“Trap,” Barriss said, “do you know what happened to those troopers?”

“Couldn’t tell you, Commander,” Trap said. “I’m just as confused as –”

“You’re in charge of those men,” Barriss cut him off. “Did you order them to kill us?”

“No, ma’am.” Trap looked shocked. “I did not.”

“What’s happening?” Ahsoka demanded. “Why would they do this?”

“We dunno,” Havoc said. “We heard shots.”

“Why should we believe you?” Barriss said, her voice full of cold durasteel that Ahsoka hadn’t heard before.

“Look; no guns.” Trap slowly moved to set his DC-15 onto the floor. Havoc mimicked him. The Padawans kept their lightsabers on them the whole time.

Only when the clones rose to their feet again, weaponless, did they shut off their weapons.

“These men wouldn’t just attack us without reason,” Barriss surmised.

A memory came back to Ahsoka. _Slick_.

“My Master had a clone betray him once,” she said. “A traitor who was paid off by Ventress.”

“It can’t be that simple,” Barriss said. She turned to look at the two unconscious clones. “At least . . . it didn’t feel like that.”

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Trap piped up. “We should make sure that we’re still in control of the bridge.

“Bridge, this is Barriss,” said the Mirilian Padawan, holding her commlink up to her mouth. “Respond.”

Only static.

That _is bad._

“We need to get up there,” Ahsoka said. “We need to find out what’s going on.”

“But these two will be coming around any minute,” Barriss said, gesturing to Ox and Edge.

“Havoc can watch them until we check on the bridge,” Trap offered.

Well, they didn’t have much choice. Someone needed to watch the AWOL clones. It might as well be Havoc. Ahsoka hoped that he wasn’t overpowered when they finally came around. She didn’t like the idea of splitting up, but there wasn’t much she could do about that.

_So much for enjoying the peace while it lasts._

“Okay,” she said. “Let’s go.”

Havoc and Trap grabbed their weapons. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Trap hustled out of the room while Havoc stayed behind, carbine trained on the remaining two clones.

It was a tense, quiet run to the bridge.

When they got there, they were to be disappointed, however. The moment they came within sight of the entrance, a series of ray shields appeared in the hallway before them. Ahsoka and the others pulled up short.

“Someone doesn’t want us going up there,” Ahsoka muttered.

Barriss knelt before a control panel beside the door. “I’ll attempt to override the controls,” she said.

_Click._

It all happened before Ahsoka could do anything to intervene. Trap raised his blaster and fired at Ahsoka. Barriss was on her feet, lightsaber out, deflecting two shots before slicing apart the DC-15. Trap let out a disgusting groaning sound and lunged forward, hands outstretched and eyes rolling up into his head. Barriss dropped her lightsaber and it spun away, deactivating as it hit the floor. Trap opened his mouth wide and a wriggling, yellow-green worm emerged.

“He’s infected!” Barriss gasped, struggling to push the much larger clone away from her.

What should she do? Push the clone? Go for the worm? Attack?

Barriss knew.

Her lightsaber was suddenly in her hand and pressed against Trap’s chestplate.

And then the blue blade was protruding through his sternum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Trap. The first clone to die with no control over his own actions. Also I literally just realized that the reason he was named Trap was because Ahsoka and Barriss trusting him was a trap.
> 
> "What if the people are still inside? What if they're trapped in there without any control over their body?"


	32. Alone

**Medical frigate _TB-73_ , Hyperspace**

Trap fell to the ground, a smoking hole in his chest, as Barriss struggled with the worm that had jumped at her.

“Get this thing off me!” she cried, backing up.

She grabbed the worm and flung it into the air. Ahsoka’s shock wore off and her hunter’s reflexes kicked in. She stepped forward and drew her lightsaber, slicing the worm in two in midair. Barriss brushed herself off, looking shaken, as Ahsoka watched the two halves of the worm wriggle on the ground for several seconds before going still.

“Ugh,” Ahsoka said, shivering, “what is _that?_ ”

“It looks like some type of parasite,” Barriss said. “It must be controlling their actions.”

Meaning Trap had died without having any say over what he was doing. The thought was horrible. “Mind control,” Ahsoka muttered. “Well, that explains a lot. Trap was my friend; he would never have tried to kill us. How did these things get on board in the first place?”

She and Barriss knelt down, picking up the two halves of the dead worm.

“They must have infected the clones while they were on Geonosis,” Barriss guessed.

“We’ll have to quarantine the ship.”

“We should also contact Master Fisto and let him know about the situation,” Barriss said.

“Let’s go.”

And they took off down the hall. They had no choice but to leave Trap’s corpse behind, still with a burning hole in his chest.

Barriss had killed him.

Would Ahsoka have done it? _No. No, absolutely not._ But then, would she have been infected? Could she really blame Barriss for acting in self-defense? No . . .

But it still didn’t make her feel right.

Clicking from a room up ahead pulled the Padawans up short.

“That sound,” Barriss said, shifting her stance. “It’s . . .”

“Geonosian.”

They crept up to the door of the next room – the storage area – and peered inside. A group of clones were all clustered around one of the crates. Scythe and Edge were holding down another clone, while Havoc approached, holding a strange egg with a wriggling worm protruding from the top. He was the one making the clicking. It was unnerving to see; the Geonosian language coming from the clone trooper’s mouth.

“We have to help him!” Ahsoka said.

Even as she spoke, the worm jumped from the egg and slithered up the clone’s nose. _Ew._ The man thrashed, gagging for a few moments, then became completely still.

“It’s too late,” Barriss said.

Suddenly, she whirled around, drawing her lightsaber and deflecting several blaster bolts sent her way. Ahsoka mimicked her, only to see another clone running down the hallway towards them, firing his DC-15. The two Padawans backed into the storage room, deflecting more blaster fire. They definitely caught the attention of the others. They needed to get out of here. Quickly. Ahsoka reached out her hand and used the Force to shut the door on the clone that had fired on them, then whirled around to face the new oncoming attackers.

Havoc stepped forward, an egg in either hand. _Where the stang are they getting those from?_ She reached out once more and Force-pulled the eggs toward her and Barriss. As one, they swung their lightsabers and cut the eggs in two.

Apparently, that was a bad move.

Screeching the clones ahead of them all drew their blasters and began firing. At the exact same moment, the door behind slid open and the clone on the other side began firing again. Ahsoka turned, swinging her lightsaber and deflected a blaster bolt right into the trooper’s shoulder. _Sorry!_

She backed up, taking cover behind a crate as Barriss swung her lightsaber, disarming Ox before pushing him aside and crouching next to Ahsoka. Blaster bolts thudded into the crate. They needed to go.

Ahsoka looked up.

“Barriss, let’s go for the vent!” she said, pointing. Barriss nodded.

Shutting off their lightsabers, the pair jumped upwards off several crates and onto the catwalk near the top of the room. Using the Force, Barriss pulled the long covering off one of the ventilation shafts, allowing the two Jedi to dive inside and crawl away, dodging blaster fire all the way. The clones weren’t agile enough to make it up there. Not in time to catch them, at least. As they crawled through the ship’s air ducts, they peered through cracks into the corridor below. They could see clones on high alert, running throughout the ship. _Everyone must be infected by now. We’re on our own._ Ahsoka’s heart sank.

“I’ll go to the reactor room and disable the thrusters,” Barriss said. Right, they still had a plan. At least . . . some of one. “You head for the aft comm-center and send a warning to Master Fisto. We _have_ to stop the ship from reaching the medical station.”

If the worms got loose on the medical station, it would be an absolute catastrophe.

They began crawling again. “I don’t know, Barriss,” Ahsoka said. “I think we should stay together.”

“As do I,” the Mirilian assured her. “Unfortunately, that’s not a luxury we have right now. One of us must succeed, Ahsoka. If you need to, you’ll do what must be done. I know it.”

“Yes,” Ahsoka said, looking down. “Of course. Then I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

Rex was losing his patience.

Ahsoka hadn’t checked in when she was supposed to. _No one_ on the medical ship had checked in when they were supposed to. Once more, his sixth sense had proven accurate. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

Skywalker had told him to keep an ear out for Ahsoka in case she contacted them, just in case; so that’s what he was doing. Sitting at a comm station just like he had been for the past hour or so, waiting for a signal to get through. He repeated his own message intermittently, just in case the signal resolved itself for a few seconds.

“Cargo ship TB-seventy-three, this is clone Captain Rex,” he said. “Please respond.”

“Rex!” he jumped, sitting up straight in his seat and turning to the monitor, revealing the exact orange face with white markings he was looking for. “This is Ahsoka. Boy, am I glad to hear your voice.”

_Be still, my beating heart._

“Likewise, ma’am,” Rex said, leaning forward. What the hell happened? What was wrong? “I’ve got someone here who wants to speak with you.” If she didn’t have a good explanation – which Rex feared she did – she was going to get chewed out worse than she ever had before. Rex beckoned to General Skywalker, who immediately halted his conversation with Drayk and scrambled over to stand beside him.

“Ahsoka,” Skywalker said, leaning in toward the viewscreen, “what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Ahsoka frowned. “Well, not exactly,” she said. “Some kind of parasite from Geonosis has infected all the clones on board. Barriss and I are trying to stop the ship from getting to the medical station, but Master Fisto wants us to dock so the crew there can stop the worms.”

The worms from Geonosis. The ones Skywalker and the others had fought in the catacombs. How had they survived? How had they gotten onto the ship?

“Commander,” Rex urged. “ _Be careful_.”

“I will, Rex,” Ahsoka assured him. “But I’ve got to stop this from spreading. Barriss went to go turn the thrusters off, while I came here to warn everyone. I’ve _got_ to do something more.” He saw from the look in her eyes that there was no stopping her.

Skywalker frowned. “Make sure you have a wristcomm,” he advised. “Keep it on. I’m going to interrogate Poggle. He might have some answers. Find Barriss and wait for my signal.” Onscreen, Ahsoka clipped comm to her wrist and flicked it on. She nodded.

The screen went dark.

“Rex,” Skywalker said. He sounded grim. “Come with me.”

“Yes, sir.” The pair of them walked off the bridge to the lift and took it down. They were going to the detention level. “What, er . . . What exactly do you need me for, sir?”

“I need you to keep watch,” Skywalker said, very calmly.

“Keep watch?”

“I don’t want anyone following me when I go to interrogate Poggle,” the General said. “If someone else were to come in . . . it could interrupt the process. This is too important for that.”

“I understand, sir,” Rex said.

But something felt . . . off.

* * *

Ahsoka turned in her seat only to find Barriss already standing in the comm-center, staring at her through a light-up transparasteel display.

“Barriss, you’re back,” Ahsoka said, surprised but glad to see her in one piece. “Were you successful?”

She just kept staring.

“Barriss . . . what’s wrong?” She had a feeling she knew.

The other girl held out her hand.

“Barriss, no!” But the display shattered, hurling shards of razor-sharp transparasteel toward Ahsoka’s face. She backed up and, on instinct, used the Force to shield her body. The shards clattered to the floor all around her. “I’m your friend! Barriss, snap out of it!”

But the other Padawan ignited her lightsaber and lunged at her. With no choice, Ahsoka drew her own blade, meeting her friend’s once, twice, three times before locking her in place.

“Barriss!” she tried. “It’s not you. It’s the creatures. Fight them!”

No response. Barriss’ blue eyes had become dark pits of abyss. She grinned as she pressed her blade against Ahsoka’s. Pulling back, Ahsoka kicked Barriss in the stomach, throwing her backward, and ran out of the comm-center.

* * *

With Rex on guard somewhere down the hall, Anakin approached the two guards outside of Poggle the Lesser’s cell: Charger and Dandy.

“Leave us.”

The troopers nodded and left. The orange shield over the door deactivated and Anakin stepped inside. He approached the Geonosian, stretching his hand out.

“You _will_ answer my questions,” Anakin said, layering his voice with the power of the Force. He leaned over the table.

Poggle looked up at him from where he sat, unmoving, and began speaking in Geonosian. He looked defiant. It made Anakin angry. The green protocol droid that acted as his translator began to speak.

“Your feeble Jedi mind tricks do not work on Geonosians,” it said. “The other Jedi already learned this.”

Anakin gritted his teeth, straightening. He turned away from Poggle.

“Mind tricks?” he muttered. What then? Ahsoka needed help _now_. He couldn’t wait for negotiations or appeasement or bribery. He had to _act_. His fist tightened. He knew what he needed to do. What he had no choice but to do.

Whirling around, Anakin lashed out with his metal fist, catching Poggle right in the head with all his strength and knocking him sideways out of his chair. The Geonosian flopped to the ground in one corner of the cell, suddenly looking much less defiant.

_Good_.

“I don’t need mind tricks to get you to talk.” Anakin rounded the table and brushed past the protocol droid. He towered over the smaller, _weaker_ creature.

_Pathetic._

Poggle clicked at him.

“I will never talk, Jedi,” translated the droid. Not quite compliant yet, then.

Anakin would have to fix that.

He reached out through the Force; felt the power rush through him. Poggle was lifted bodily into the air, clutching at his throat; he was being choked.

“We’ll see about that, Poggle,” Anakin growled, inching closer. “You’ll tell me everything I need to know about those parasites and how to stop them, and you’ll tell me now. Or you’ll never leave this room alive.”

Anakin didn’t have to think about what he would do if Poggle refused him, because he did indeed tell him everything he needed to know.

Anakin would always do what needed to be done.

* * *

Ahsoka crouched in the vents and waited. After a close fight with Barriss in the halls of the ship, she’d managed to lose her pursuer and slip away into the shafts again. She was safe. For now. But she still needed a way to survive long enough to quarantine the ship before it reached the medical station. Anakin needed to come through for her.

Her commlink beeped.

“This is Ahsoka,” she said, tapping it. “Come in.”

It was Anakin. “Ahsoka, listen to me,” he said. “The worms are affected by the cold.”

“Cold? That’s how we stop them?” she checked.

“Rupture the coolant system.” He was too loud. A clone passing just below her stopped and looked up into the vent. Ahsoka drew back quickly, covering her commlink with one hand. A few tense moments passed. Then, the trooper turned and walked off. “Did you hear me? Rupture the coolant system!”

Ahsoka clicked the link. “The coolant system,” she repeated. “Got it.” Cutting the call off, she lifted the vent cover off and dropped to the floor. Luckily, she wasn’t far from the reactor room. From there, she could mess with the controls and scuttle the coolant system. After that, she’d probably need to head to the bridge and try to sort out what to do to land the ship. The pilots were either dead or infected.

Navigating a few hallways, Ahsoka found herself in the engine room. She raced to the circular control consoles in the center of the room, flipping switches here, pressing buttons there. Anything to deactivate the safety controls around the coolant. With one final pull of a lever, the lights all throughout the ship dimmed to a dark blue. Cold, misty air began rushing out of all the vents.

Goosebumps broke out all over Ahsoka’s exposed skin – and there was a lot of it.

_Togrutas aren’t meant for the cold_. _One of these days, I should consider an outfit change._

A problem for another time. Now, she had to survive this encounter. She left the reactor room and raced through the ship, abandoning all caution this time. Soon, the worms would hopefully be incapacitated by the rapidly descending temperature. Come to that, _Ahsoka_ would soon be incapacitated by the rapidly descending temperature. She was almost at the bridge.

“There you are,” called a cold voice, followed by the sound of a lightsaber igniting. “You can’t hide from me.”

Starting, Ahsoka turned to see Barriss standing at the end of the hall, staring her down menacingly.

_Shit, I’m gonna regret this._

Ahsoka used the Force open one of the vents above her and jumped up into it, her body protesting loudly against the cold air being blown across her skin at top speed. Whatever Orto Plutonia had felt like, this was ten times worse. As Ahsoka crawled miserably through the vent toward the bridge, she wished desperately for a thick parka like the one she’d worn to that planet.

After experiencing the agonizing cold for what felt like hours, Ahsoka removed the vent cover and emerged into a short corridor that thankfully was no longer ray-shielded.

“The bridge. At last . . .” she stumbled forward, pressing the ‘open’ key on the control panel and slipping inside, shaking all the way. She ran to the pilot’s seat, her nearly numb fingers clumsily flipping switches and pressing buttons as her breath fanned out before her in white clouds.

She activated the commlink. “We’re coming in awfully fast,” she warned, looking out the viewport. They had exited hyperspace while she had been busy and were currently approaching the medical station. “This is Ahsoka Tano. Can you hear me?” How she kept her teeth chattering long enough to say that much, she would never know. “I’m shutting down the engines. I’ll try to reverse the –”

“Argh!”

Ahsoka leapt backward over the seat as a blue lightsaber slammed into the control panel. Alarms blared, the ship jerked, and several tubes fell from the ceiling, all spewing icy cold mist.

Barriss screamed as a blast of cold air hit her directly in the face. She ducked out of the way and turned swinging her lightsaber at Ahsoka, who sidestepped just barely in time to avoid losing her head. _The cold’s affecting my reflexes. I’m not gonna be able to take her in a fight for long._

Ahsoka slammed the other Padawan into the control panel and grabbed one of the tubes that hung from the ceiling. She aimed it directly in Barriss’ face, forcing her backward. She sprawled to the ground, twitching and coughing.

“K-Kill me,” she gasped in a voice that was almost certainly Barriss, not the parasite. “Please . . .”

Ahsoka backed against the pilot’s chair, shivering, barely able to stand. “I-I can’t.” She couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t kill her friend. She turned and dragged herself upright, peering out the viewport that was now clogged with frost. Barely, just barely, she could make out the medical station growing ever larger as they approached. Something moved behind her. Turning around, Ahsoka saw Barriss upright once more and lunging at her. Suddenly, her hands were around Ahsoka’s throat, throttling her. She slammed Ahsoka against the control panel and the worm suddenly protruded from Barriss’ mouth wriggling threateningly.

With all her remaining strength, Ahsoka drew her fist back and punched her friend right in the face, forcing her to draw back. She kicked out, sending the Padawan tumbling back into the wall opposite. She drew her lightsaber and jumped forward, ready to try and defend herself if it came to it, but her strength was failing.

Barriss – _lucid?_ – grabbed the sides of her head and screamed, the worm protruding from her mouth and flailing.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and swung her ‘saber.

Then everything went black.

* * *

“Woah, easy, _vod_!” someone grabbed Rex’s shoulder, stopping him from entering one of the medical station’s patient wards.

Ahsoka was in there and he intended to see her. Rex turned, intending to give whoever had stopped him a firm piece of his mind when he realized he was standing face-to-face with four Republic Commandos.

_Never mind. They could definitely kick my ass if I rub them the wrong way._

“What’s got you in such a rush?” asked the one closest, who had held him back. They were all standing in the hallway outside the patients’ room. General Skywalker was inside, talking with Ahsoka.

“I . . . want to speak with my Commander,” Rex said. His fingers clenched around the helmet he held under his arm.

“Which one was that?” asked one of the other commandos. “The Mirilian or the Togruta?”

“Togruta.”

“Ah, she’s fine, _vod_ ,” said the clone that had originally stopped Rex. “We helped pull her out. _Nehutyc_ , that one. A real fighter.”

“Who are you, anyway?”

“RC-one-three-oh-nine, at your service,” said the commando. “Niner.” He gestured to the other one that had spoken. “That’s one-one-three-six, Darman.” Pointed to one of the others. “Three-two-two-two, Atin.” Pointed at the final one. “Eight-oh-one-five, Fi. We’re Omega Squad.”

“What were you doing here?”

Niner shrugged. “Recovering after a mission, what else?”

“Been laid up here a few days,” Atin said. “Glad to have something to do.”

Darman spoke up. “Your Commander – Tano, right? – she handled herself pretty good on that frigate from what we heard.”

“Helps that she’s _copikla_ , too.”

“Fi . . .”

“If I ever call her that and she finds out what it means in context, I’m a dead man,” Rex said, rolling his eyes. He stared in through the window in the door. Skywalker had turned and was now walking towards them. The door slid open and the General emerged.

Rex nodded at him. “General.”

“She’s all yours, Rex,” Skywalker said, giving him a two-finger salute before walking off.

Omega Squad chuckled a bit.

“What?” Rex said, pausing on the threshold of Ahsoka’s room.

“We understand how you feel, _vod_ ,” said Fi. “Some of us more than others.”

Atin glanced at Darman and chuckled.

Rex stared at them, confused. “I . . . don’t follow,” Rex said, looking between them.

“Don’t worry,” Niner said. “Most don’t. You just go check on your _al’verd'ika_.”

“See you around, _vod_ ,” said Fi, giving him a friendly wave as Omega Squad turned and walked off as one.

Republic Commandos were strange. Then again, they were never raised around other clones, just their squads. He supposed it made some sense that he – as an outsider to their own little clan – would find them off-putting. Shaking his head, he walked into Ahsoka’s room. She was sitting up in bed, clutching the sheet close to her chest, staring out at one of the _Venators_ floating in space outside.

“Hey, kid.”

She jumped and her head whipped around. Relief and joy spread across her face the moment it clicked in her head who he was and why he was there. He walked over, passing by Commander Offee, who was still unconscious. He set his helmet on the small table next to the bed. Ahsoka immediately extracted her arms from her sheets and held them out.

“Hug me.”

“Er, ma’am?”

“Rex. _Hug me._ I just survived being shot at by my own troops, had to fight my new friend nearly to the death, and dealt with subzero temperatures. I _need_ physical contact.”

“Er . . . yes, ma’am.” Rex leaned down and, despite his hefty armor, wrapped his arms around Ahsoka, holding her close. Her own arms coiled around his neck. She was still cold, even though she’d been in recovery for several hours already. As he held her, she shook slightly, then relaxed into his grip, sighing deeply.

_I could get in trouble for this._

_Serious trouble._

_Who cares?_

Denal would smirk if he saw. Attie would laugh. Appo would probably go upside Rex’s head and call him a _di’kut_. Coric would roll his eyes.

Rex smiled. His head was over Ahsoka’s shoulder, so she couldn’t see. Still, he had a feeling that she felt it all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd throw in a couple surprises ;)
> 
> Nehutyc: feisty, gutsy  
> Copikla: charming/cute, though usually for small things (never women, unless you want your head ripped off)  
> al'verd'ika: little commander
> 
> After this fiasco, everyone deserves some leave time on Coruscant


	33. Hard to Explain

**79’s, Coruscant**

Fives removed the shoulder plate of his armor and tapped it against the table. A few grains of sand spilled out.

“It’s been two kriffing days and I’ve still got sand in my suit,” he complained shaking his head.

“Maybe if you cleaned it thoroughly, that wouldn’t be a problem,” Echo pointed out.

The pair of clones sat at a booth table along with Commander Tano, Waxer, Boil, and Trapper. After the prolonged planetary siege, all units involved had been granted a short Coruscant leave in order to recover and replenish their ranks. Just as Rex had predicted, Geonosis had been a mess of a battle. A lot of men were dead, they’d nearly lost their commander twice, and then there was the whole ‘brain worm’ thing that Fives was still trying to wrap his head around.

“I _do_ clean my armor,” Fives protested. “I’m just not as anal about keeping it ‘to regulation’ like you.”

“If I ever see that much dust and sand ever again, it’ll be too soon,” Boil muttered, scratching at his signature handlebar mustache.

“Hey, Ryloth wasn’t that bad,” Waxer pointed out.

“Speak for yourself,” Commander Tano sighed, leaning over the table and peering into her – non-alcoholic – drink.

“Well, the Five-Oh-First always seems to get frontline duty,” Trapper said. “And those are always rough jobs.”

“That’s just the price of being the best,” Fives said, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah.” Boil rolled his eyes. “I think you’ve all been told that one too many times.”

“Hey, we’ve walked away from some rough scrapes that would’ve decimated other units,” Fives argued. He counted them off on his fingers. "Bothawui, Orto Plutonia, Khorm, Kothlis, Ryloth –”

“Okay, we get it!” Boil cut him off.

“We’ve done some impressive stuff, too,” Trapper said.

“I heard you were part of Skywalker and Kenobi’s search party for General Unduli,” Echo said, looking at Trapper. “Is all that stuff about the brain worms and zombie Geonosians true?”

“Yes,” said both Trapper and the commander.

The Togruta shivered a little. “I just hope everything got taken care of,” she said, leaning a bit closer to Echo. “I don’t wanna have to deal with them again.”

“Things went alright,” Waxer said. “Once Cody and Jet received word of what had happened, we all took precautions.”

“Also, we _did_ bury the queen in the tunnels,” Trapper said. “I’m pretty sure she’s dead.” His tone changed. “Is it true that Commander Offee was infected?”

Everyone turned to Commander Tano. They couldn’t help it. Something like that happening was just too crazy to believe, even through the clone rumor mill, where plenty of crazier things had turned out to be true. Fives still couldn’t believe that General Koon was hundreds of years old.

“Yes,” said Tano. “That’s true. So was all of Tango Company.”

“Yeah,” Fives nodded. “We heard about that, too.” He glanced across the bar where he could see Pulsar and his squad sitting alone in one corner of the room, not interacting with anyone. Evidently, they felt guilty for what had happened, despite having no control over their actions.

 _Poor_ vod’e.

“It was pretty bad,” the commander said. “Barriss tried to kill me even though we’re friends and . . . and she asked me to kill her . . .”

“You didn’t though, right?” Fives asked.

“ _Obviously_ ,” said Boil.

“No,” she confirmed. “I didn’t. I . . . _couldn’t_. Anakin told me I made the right decision, but I’m just . . . I don’t know . . . What if the worms got loose and infected everyone on the medical station? Then we’d all be in real trouble, and it’d be my fault.”

The clones all looked around at one another, not sure what to say.

After an eternity, Fives cleared his throat. He was never one for long pauses, anyway. If someone was gonna say something, it might as well be him. “Kid, I . . . I dunno how to answer that,” he said. All eyes had turned to him. “Things worked out, didn’t they? And if you _did_ kill your friend and save the day, how would you be feeling now? You can’t spend your time dwelling on ‘what ifs,’ ya know?” He looked across Commander Tano’s montrals at Echo. “Echo and I . . . well . . . if we thought about ‘what ifs,’ it’d be hard to get out of bed in the morning. What if we reacted to an attack faster and saved Droidbait? What if we kept a better eye out for those Rishi Eels? What if we didn’t allow Hevy to stay behind to sacrifice himself and found another way to destroy our outpost?”

“In war,” Echo said slowly, “it’s often hard to know what the right decision is. At the end of the day, you just have to go with what your instincts tell you to do and keep your head held high.”

“I . . .” the little Togruta sighed. “I guess you guys are right. What happened happened and everything turned out okay. I guess that means I made the right call. I’m just worried about losing focus on what’s right and who I should be protecting.”

“Captain Rex always says it helps if you have something that you’re fighting for,” Fives said. “To keep you focused even when you’re doing something and you don’t really understand why.”

“Yeah,” Waxer said, looking thoughtful. “I think I’ve heard Commander Cody say that once.”

Tano seemed to take extra interest in that. She leaned toward Fives. “Rex says that often?”

He shrugged, unsure why she was suddenly so intrigued. “Every now and then.”

“Does he . . . ever say what _he_ fights for?” she asked, cocking her head slightly.

In the flashing club lights, Fives thought he saw her montrals and lekku shift their striping slightly, but he had no idea what that was supposed to mean. _Maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on me._

“Er . . . no, can’t say he has,” Fives admitted, scratching the back of his head. “Don’t think we’ve really asked him, to be honest. Just thought it was some ‘captainly advice’ he’d come up with.”

“Right . . .” Tano said, glancing away. “Do think you could . . . ask him about it sometime for me? I’m . . . curious.”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“It’s probably . . . personal,” she muttered.

“Er . . . right,” Fives said, his eyebrows furrowing, confused. “Maybe I’ll ask him about it sometime.”

“Thanks, Fives.”

“Sure.”

She gave him a smile and opened her mouth to say something, but just then her commlink went off. She switched it on.

“Yeah?” Tano shouted over the music.

“Ahsoka?” came General Skywalker’s voice. _Shit._ “Where are you?”

“Uh . . .” she glanced around. “Out.”

“Are you at Seventy-Nine’s?” Skywalker demanded. “Never mind. I bet that’s where you are. Who are you with?”

“Fives and Echo,” the Jedi reported.

“Have you had any drinks?”

“No!”

“Echo?” asked Skywalker, as though sure the other clone was around. “Has she?”

“No, sir,” said Fives’ brother, responsible as ever. “I’ve been making sure.”

“I know I can count on you.”

“Hey!” Fives cut in, slightly miffed. _I’m_ _trustworthy too!_

“What do you need, Master?” Commander Tano asked. “I thought we were on leave.”

“We are,” Skywalker replied. “And you should be using the time to keep up on your Temple studies –” She rolled her eyes at that. “– but we’ll discuss that later. Lieutenant Thire wants our help shutting down Car Affa – he’s a black-market weapons dealer.”

“Right _now_?”

“Yes, Ahsoka. _Now_.” The General didn’t sound too pleased at her protests. “Meet me outside the Temple in ten minutes.”

She sighed. “Yes, Master.” Then cut the link. “Well, boys, I guess I have to cut this visit short. Let’s do it again sometime?”

“You want a second date?” Fives smirked.

The little Jedi snorted as she slipped past him and stood just beside their booth. “I’m _way_ too good for you, Fives,” she quipped, sending Echo, Waxer, Boil, and Trapper into a chuckle-fit. “But yes; if you _insist_ , I’ll grace you all with my presence some other time. See you later!”

And with one wave over her shoulder, she was gone.

* * *

Jesse, Redeye, and Del sidled up to the booth in the corner of the bar, where the Tango Company boys were sitting. Away from most of their brothers.

“You lads doing alright?” Del asked, standing in front of the table while Jesse leaned in next to Scythe on one end.

Havoc grunted. “What do you think?” he frowned, not meeting their gaze and instead taking a long swig of the drink he’d been nursing for the last forty-five minutes. In fact, Jesse noticed that none of them would look up at their visitors.

Del put his hands up diplomatically. “Just checking in, _vod_ ,” he said. “I don’t mean anything by it.”

“We didn’t ask you to,” Edge growled.

“Hey!” Redeye cut in, folding his arms. “There’s no need for that. We’re all brothers here, remember?”

“Oh, we remember alright,” Scythe shot back, finally looking up at the three other clones. He was angry alright. _He certainly has a right to be._ “We remember being the weak link. We remember getting infected with those worms. We remember forcing down our brothers and spreading the damned things to them too!”

Jesse placed his hand on Scythe’s shoulder plate. “It’s fine, brother,” he said. “Really, it’s not –”

“Not a big deal?” Pulsar asked, looking up at him. “Really? How, in your mind, is this ‘not a big deal?’”

“Er . . .”

“How would you feel if you turned against your brothers without any control over your actions?” Scythe demanded, leaving his seat and getting in Jesse’s face. “How would you feel if you saw everything that you were doing, if you were aware that what was happening was wrong, but you were powerless to stop yourself?”

Jesse, backed up a step, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender. “I . . . I don’t know,” Jesse said. He couldn’t imagine what that would feel like. He hoped he never had to find out. _The worms were all destroyed. And if there are any left, they’re on Geonosis. Far from me. I’ll be fine._ “But . . . you said it yourself: you couldn’t control your actions. It’s not your fault.”

Scythe grit his teeth and shook his head. “You don’t get it. I was the first one infected. Everything that happened was because of me! It was my hands that carried those eggs onto the ship, that set them on my brothers!”

Jesse glanced around. They were getting looks now. Patrons at the bar and a few passersby had turned to stare at the confrontation. This wasn’t going very well.

“Scythe,” Jesse said, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. “You can’t blame yourself for all of this. You know you’d never willingly hurt any of us. It was all just the worms.”

“Doesn’t make sleeping any easier.”

“We’ve all got our share of nightmares, _vod_ ,” Del said, sighing. “I’m afraid this is just another one for the roster.”

“And now Trap’s dead,” Ox sighed. “I heard Commander Offee killed him.”

“It was in self-defense,” Redeye said.

“He’s still dead,” Havoc pointed out. “And, like you said, whatever he was doing wasn’t his fault.”

“And he was the _only_ casualty during that whole mess,” Edge said. “Commander Tano didn’t kill any of us.”

“Yeah, well . . .” Jesse said, somewhat awkwardly. They were treading into some dangerous territory. _Insubordination territory._ “We can’t really expect every Jedi to be like Commander Tano.”

“Maybe not,” Pulsar said. “But we could at least expect every Jedi not to kill their own men.”

“Er, Commander Offee doesn’t serve with us,” Jesse pointed out. “She’s with the Forty-First.”

“Technicality.”

“Look,” Redeye said, clearly wanting to bring this whole conversation to a close, “I’m not saying it was the right call, but she made the call nonetheless under extenuating circumstances. It’s what happened. It was a mess for everyone involved, but it’s over now.”

“We need you guys,” Jesse said, taking one of his hands of Scythe’s shoulders to gesture to the whole table. “You might be Tango Company, but you’re still part of the Five-Oh-First. We take care of our own.”

“I don’t know,” Scythe said. “I still wonder if we should be thrown in the brig for what we did . . . for what _I_ did.”

“Speak for yourself, brother,” Ox muttered. “I like my freedom.”

A weak bought of chuckles swept of the group.

“Even if that’s what you think,” Jesse said. “It’s not what’s happening. No one’s locking any of you up.”

“You’re right,” said Pulsar after a pause, seeming to rally himself. “We can’t sit around moping. There’re droids out there to blast. We need to be at a hundred percent.”

“That’s the spirit,” Redeye encouraged.

“One day,” Scythe said. “I’ll prove my loyalty. I’ll make up for what I did.”

“No one’s asking you to,” Jesse assured him. Thinking like that would probably get him killed.

“Maybe not. But . . . it’s just something I need to do.”

Del shook his head. “Whatever you say, _vod_ ,” he said. “Alright, you lot. No more being anti-social. Come on – the next rounds on me.”

The rest of the Tango Company boys started to rise.

“Can’t say no to that,” Edge said.

As the others moved toward the bar, Scythe and Jesse hung back.

“I . . . I’m sorry, Jesse,” Scythe said, glancing away. “I didn’t mean to blow up at you like that, it’s just –”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Jesse assured him, steering the man toward the bar. “I bet if I were in your situation, I’d be pretty angry too.”

“Thanks, Jesse.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

“Nothin’.”

“ _Shit_.”

Rex stared over his cards as Tacks swore and tossed a – _probably pornographic_ – holozine into the ever-expanding loot pile in the center of the table. It held quite the assortment by this point in the game: some scrounged-up credits, holozines, weapon mods, alcohol, and a few other loose items.

With Skywalker doing whatever it was he did while on Coruscant and Ahsoka being chaperoned by Echo and Fives at 79’s, that left Rex without much to do. Naturally, that meant it was time to play catchup with his fellow officers. And so, Rex, Cody, Ganch, Tacks, Gree, and Bacara sat around a table in one of the recreational areas of the Republic Center for Military Operations. They were on their third round of Sabacc.

Triple or nothing.

“Easily excitable as always, Tacks,” Bacara muttered, sliding the loot closer to himself.

For the second time in a row, he was winning. Bacara was good at assuming a dead expression, making him hard to read.

“Shut up,” Tacks growled, scowling at his cards. “We can’t all have your luck.”

“I wouldn’t call a prolonged engagement on Mygeeto ‘lucky,’ _tat_ ,” Bacara said. “I doubt we’re much closer to securing the planet than when we arrived. Whole thing felt pointless.” He glanced over at Rex, Cody, and Gree. “How was Geonosis? Haven’t had a chance to ask Jet about it.”

“Insane,” Cody grumbled, collecting everyone’s hand and shuffling the deck. He was the dealer, as the group had voted him ‘least likely to cheat.’ “Now I understand all the fuss about the first battle we fought there.”

“It was no picnic,” Rex agreed. They’d taken heavy losses, Ahsoka had nearly died twice and they’d discovered a brain worm that could reanimate dead corpses. _No picnic indeed._

“Not my ideal vacation spot,” Gree agreed, sagely, “but it was still interesting to study the Geonosians while we were there. All the information we found out about their queen was fascinating.”

“Mm,” said Ganch, accepting a new hand of cards from Cody. “I always forget you’re weird about stuff like that.”

“Personally, I’m fine with just killing them,” Rex said, doing the same. “I don’t need to understand their ‘culture’ first.” Hell, the more he learned about Geonosian culture, the better he felt about flattening the damned bugs. Any society that abducted clones to do who-knows-what with them, allied themselves with the Seppies, and relied on reanimated corpses and mind control was not a society that Rex wanted to spend any time around.

“I don’t see anything wrong with getting to know them,” Cody said, examining his hand. “It’s a sound strategy to know your enemy.”

“If you say so,” Tacks shrugged. “I was on Geonosis the first time. I’m intensely glad I didn’t have to go back.”

“Speaking of mind control,” Gree said, “I heard you had a strange experience recently, Ganch.”

“Yep,” the other commander said, eyeing the loot pile. “Went to Ukio. Seps used some kind of . . . neurological scrambler. Me and some of the boys went a little, er, ‘stir crazy.’ Would’ve been a mess if a couple of Padawans hadn’t figured out what was going on.”

“Weird.”

“It’s a big galaxy out there,” Cody said, pondering his next move. “Plenty of crazy shit.”

“Hear, hear.”

“So, Rex,” Bacara said, shifting his gaze from his cards to the captain. “Speaking of Padawans, how’s that one of yours? I haven’t heard about her in a while.”

“That’s only because you’ve been out of comms range,” Gree said. “Trust me, the rest of us have.”

Rex rolled his eyes. “She’s fine,” he reported. “I can’t complain.”

“I’ll bet,” Bacara muttered. “She do okay on Geonosis?”

“Above and beyond the call of duty,” Rex said. “I couldn’t ask for a more involved or more reliable leader. She’s just as competent as Skywalker and just as willing to help the men as any brother.”

“I see nothing’s changed.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Tacks quipped. “They’ll be announcing their engagement any day now. He’s worse than Bly.”

_Well now there’s no way_ that’s _true._

“Ha. Ha,” Rex deadpanned. “Shut up and put your credits where your mouth is, Tacks.”

The other clone snorted, then surveyed his cards. “Done.” He slapped another five silver credits onto the table. Tacks was always easy to goad.

“Your loss.”

“We’ll see.”

“Seriously though, Rex,” Gree said. “The way you talk, what would you do without her around?”

“Die, probably,” Rex quipped. “Saved my skin more times than I can count. Having two Jedi on your side during any given battle is always a plus.”

“And that’s the only plus?” Cody asked.

“Yep.”

“If you say so.”

“Alright boys,” Bacara said. “Enough chit-chat. Let’s get down to business. Show ‘em.”

Ganch sighed and shook his head. “I got nothin’.”

“Squadron,” Cody reported.

“Squadron,” Gree echoed, showing his own cards

“Rule of Two,” Bacara said.

“Ha!” Tacks shouted. He slapped down his cards. “Fleet.” He reached for the pile.

“Not so fast there,” Rex said. Tacks looked over at him, furious. Rex spread his cards. “Full Sabacc.”

“Damn you, Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, Ahsoka and Fives bonding, hard conversations, Jesse's POV, foreshadowing, a little taste of what Rex says about Ahsoka to other officers, and a card game. A little something for everyone.
> 
> tat: It's not Mando'a. Bacara actually can't really speak Mando'a very well. He was trained by an ex-Journeyman Protector and adopted their ideals and culture, which kind of isolated him from his brothers.
> 
> Just to clarify, this takes place just before the episode 'Lightsaber Lost.' The mission Ahsoka gets called away for is where she and Anakin are going to at the start of the episode.
> 
> Next up is something I bet many of you have been waiting for: Grievous Intrigue+The Deserter


	34. The Menagerie

**_Eta-_ ** **class shuttle, above Coruscant**

Rex found himself in the copilot’s seat of an _Eta_ -class shuttle. Next to him, Skywalker fiddled with the controls, getting everything set. In the rear passenger bay, General Gallia was getting herself prepped, along with Denal, Charger, and Hil. General Grievous had kidnapped Jedi Master Eeth Koth. It was their job to rescue him. Outside, Rex saw the small fleet of Republic ships make ready to jump to hyperspace and head for Saleucami, where Grievous was supposedly holding the Jedi Master.

He glanced back at the hologram of the clone before him – a fellow captain. “Don’t worry, Lock,” Rex said, full of his usual confidence under Skywalker’s leadership. “If anyone can get General Koth back, it’s us.”

“I hope so, Rex,” fretted Lock, who had been forced to retreat and wasn’t around to assist his general when he came under fire. “Good luck out there.”

Rex nodded to him. The link cut out.

Skywalker flicked a few switches overhead. “Nervous, Rex?”

“Not at all, sir.”

“Excellent.”

A hologram of General Kenobi flickered to life in Lock’s place. “Are you ready?”

As General Gallia stepped into the cockpit, General Skywalker smirked. “Ready and waiting.”

“I shall engage the Separatist fleet and send you the coordinates of Grievous’ command ship,” Kenobi said.

“Just make sure you get it right,” Skywalker said.

“I always do.”

“How do you plan on getting Grievous aboard your ship?” General Gallia asked.

Kenobi smirked. “Not to worry. The good general and I have a history. I’m sure he’ll want to even the score face-to-face.”

“Meanwhile,” Skywalker said, “we’ll jump in undetected and board the command ship.”

“If Master Koth is still alive, we will find him,” General Gallia affirmed.

“Hopefully,” Kenobi said, “by the end of this mission, we will have saved Master Koth _and_ captured General Grievous.”

Wouldn’t that be a miracle?

Outside, General Kenobi’s fleet jumped to hyperspace. The small crew aboard the _Eta_ sat there and waited.

* * *

Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the _Resolute_ beside Admiral Yularen. They came out of hyperspace into the Saleucami System. The three cruisers stayed slightly back while Master Kenobi and his escort frigates took the lead, flying toward the Separatist fleet holding position over the planet.

Honestly, she wasn’t very certain about this plan. Skyguy’s proposed maneuver was dangerous, and their distraction was likely to be just as high-stakes. A lot of lives were on the line here.

The Separatists opened fire on Master Obi-Wan’s ships and – by extension – theirs.

_Well, we certainly have their attention._

Obi-Wan’s voice came in over the bridge’s commlink. “Admiral Yularen, keep Grievous’ fleet occupied so Anakin’s arrival is undetected.”

“Yes, General,” Yularen said, he turned to address the bridge crew. “Commence attack. All ships, fire at will!” Then, he turned to Ahsoka. “I do hope they know what they’re doing.”

She looked up at him. “You and me both, Admiral.” She leaned forward, peering out the viewport at the hectic space battle now taking place before them. “You and me both.”

* * *

The panel before Rex beeped.

“We’re receiving the coordinates from General Kenobi,” he reported.

“How close are you going to jump in next to Grievous’ ship?” asked General Gallia.

Skywalker gave a quick laugh. “Pretty close.” He opened the door to the troop bay. “Buckle up, boys!”

“Buckling,” Charger reported.

The other Jedi raised an eyebrow. “Define ‘pretty close.’”

“Close enough to get the job done.” Skywalker pulled a lever and they were suddenly in hyperspace. Luckily, Saleucami wasn’t terribly far from Coruscant, which meant it was a relatively short flight. Before long, Skywalker was preparing them for action. “We’re comin’ out of hyperspace,” he said, taking manual control of the ship.

They emerged right in the middle of the space battle. Lasers fired this way and that, some barely missing their small shuttle. They curved up, then down again, then spun slightly to avoid colliding with the Separatist ship they had come to board. From his position sitting directly behind the General, Hil groaned uneasily. Then, Skywalker flipped the shuttle completely upside down and engaged the landing gear, setting the ship down on the underside of Grievous’ command ship.

“Primary power down,” said Skywalker, looking self-satisfied. He looked back at General Gallia, who sat behind Rex. “So, that close enough for you?”

“Any closer, and we’d be flying down hallways,” quipped Gallia.

Rex decided he liked her.

“Eh. next time,” Skywalker shrugged. “Alright everyone; get prepped, we’re going in."

Given that their ship was currently positioned totally upside-down, the artificial gravity was pulling Rex up. This meant he now had to reach up to the ceiling in order to grab his helmet, which had shot up there from its previous position between his legs. Once it was securely on his head, he unclipped himself from his seat and – rather ungracefully – flopped onto the ceiling which was now the floor. Hil mimicked him, and from the back he heard the sounds of Charger and Denal doing the same. Skywalker and Gallia unbuckled themselves and changed positions much more fluidly. Everyone met in the passenger bay around the docking ramp, which was over their heads now.

The two Jedi ascended first to clear the way, meaning the clones had to clamber over themselves in order to reach the hatch.

“You three go on,” Hil said, waving the others forward. “I’ll stay here and keep the ship running.”

“Hope you don’t miss out on anything fun,” Charger said, busy boosting Rex up into the docking port.

“Coast is clear, Rex,” Skywalker called from above.

“Copy that, sir,” Rex replied, scrambling out of what appeared to be a maintenance hatch. He, Skywalker, and Gallia were standing in the hallways in the bowls of the Seppie ship. Denal climbed out after him, followed by Charger.

“Stay here and guard the entrance,” Skywalker said. “This may be our only way out.”

Gallia’s commlink began beeping. She checked it. “Skywalker,” she said, “Master Koth is located on the bridge. This way.”

They took off running down the corridor.

“So much for a battle,” Charger said. “Looks like we’re just guarding the getaway ship.”

“Save it,” Rex said, pulling out one of his sidearms. “We’ve got a job to do.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

Trapper’s career in the 212th Attack Battalion really was more action-packed than he had bargained for. From the hellhole that was Geonosis to willingly attacking General Grievous. He walked behind Commander Cody and General Kenobi as they walked down the corridor toward the starboard docking port. There, several squads of troopers had formed up on the door, ready to defend against the boarding party that was sure to come at any moment.

“Remember,” Kenobi said, “we need to keep Grievous on this ship until General Skywalker is clear.”

“Yes, sir,” said Commander Cody.

Trapper formed up in the hallway beside one of the other troopers and raised his DC-15, ready to blast anything that came at him. The ship rocked slightly as a boarding ramp clamped itself to their ship. Four hotspots appeared in the door and rapidly began turning, forming a near-perfect hole.

Nothing happened.

_Thump._

“Look out!” Cody barked, jumping aside as the slab of metal burst away from the door and was hurled toward them. Trapper ducked, the door just missing the top of his helmet.

By the time he straightened, the shooting had already started.

A squad of commando droids burst into the hallway, shooting down clones left and right. Trapper opened fire with the others and General Kenobi ignited his lightsaber, deflecting blaster bolts that came to close to the men. _Always stick close to General Kenobi when he’s around. That’ll keep you alive._

That’s when the head clanker himself – General Grievous – stepped aboard their ship. Along with two MagnaGuards.

“Fall back!” Cody ordered. “Let the General deal with Grievous.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

Trapper had no choice but to retreat with Cody and the remaining men deeper into the ship while Kenobi led Grievous and the MagnaGuards away.

Which was good – on Kamino, they weren’t exactly trained to fight lightsaber-wielding cyborg psychopaths.

* * *

Obi-Wan had lured Grievous to the bridge and had already dispatched on of the two MagnaGuards. Now, he shifted his focus between the droid General and his two lightsabers and the remaining guard, blocking ‘saber and electrostaff, spinning to dodge swings that would have crippled him.

Yes, this distraction was working rather well. Perhaps too well. Grievous seemed to have anticipated Anakin’s arrival to rescue Master Koth, but knowing Anakin, he was handling the situation. As long as Grievous himself didn’t return to the ship to handle things, they should be fine. Obi-Wan kicked Grievous back, taking the opportunity to back up as the remaining MagnaGuard approached him, staff whirling, edging Obi-Wan closer and closer to the back wall.

“Your plans have come to ruination, Jedi,” Grievous growled, stalking behind the MagnaGuard, but not leaping into action.

Obi-Wan blocked two swings. “I hear a lot of talking, General,” he said, “but in the final accounting, where does all the talk get you? A futile quest for power, a mutilated body, and your place as Dooku’s _errand boy_.”

“I’m no errand boy,” Grievous rasped. “And I’m not in this war for Dooku’s politics. I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen!”

The MagnaGuard made a mistake; thrusting when it should have swung. Obi-Wan took the opportunity to kick the droid, knocking its upper body backward and giving him the upper hand. He reached out and snatched the electrostaff from its weakened grasp, then drove his lightsaber deep into the droid’s central chest-mounted eye. It spasmed for a moment, all its systems short-circuiting, then lay still; deactivated.

“An army with no loyalty,” Obi-Wan said, straightening, “no spirit. Just programming.” He indicated the dead MagnaGuard, a testament to the failings of programming versus thinking. “What have you to show for all your power? What have you to gain?” He struck his signature Form Three Soresu stance; lightsaber in one hand, electrostaff in the other.

“The future!” Grievous said. He reached behind him and removed two more lightsabers from his waist. His arms split into four – one lightsaber in each hand. “A future where there are no Jedi.” He twirled all four ‘sabers and came at Obi-Wan.

The electrostaff really only bought him a few seconds. Grievous, seeing that it was a weak point, hacked at it until he’d cut off both electric ends, rendering it useless. Obi-Wan jumped over Grievous’ head, hoping to put some breathing room between them, but apparently the General had been expecting just that. His foot lashed out, catching Obi-Wan in the center of his back and sending him sprawling to the floor, skidding for several meters.

Coughing, he turned to see Grievous advancing on him, all lightsabers raised. “The story of Obi-Wan Kenobi ends here,” he said.

_Oh, I don’t think so._

He flipped back onto his feet, narrowly avoiding being sliced into several different-sized pieces. He backed toward another control panel, igniting his lightsaber once more. Grievous growled and was on him again in a heartbeat. Obi-Wan stayed purely on the defensive, blocking every blow that came his way, dodging swings to his head and arms and leading the cyborg around the room.

“Your friends shall die, Kenobi,” Grievous taunted as he sent all four of his blade’s into Obi-Wan’s and locking them. “And you shall soon follow.”

_That’s right. Keep talking._

Things weren’t going perfectly, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t salvage a victory out of this yet.

Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan used the Force – just another advantage he had over Grievous – and grabbed one of the dead MangaGuards off the floor. He sent it shooting right up under the General’s guard sending him flying into the cockpit’s main controls and leaving him open. Smirking, Obi-Wan pointed his lightsaber at Grievous’ vulnerable form.

“Surrender, General.”

“Never!”

Grievous sprang forward, his robotic body contorting into a much more spider-like form. He brushed Obi-Wan aside and skittered out of the bridge. Growling in frustration, Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet and made to pursue, but the bridge’s door suddenly slid shut, locking. Grievous must’ve shut it from the other side. He slammed his lightsaber into the door and started to cut.

“Anakin,” he said into his commlink, “I hope you’ve rescued Master Koth, because Grievous is headed back to his ship.”

* * *

Trapper kicked at the corpse of a fallen commando droid.

“And stay down,” he muttered. It was just him, Commander Cody, and two other troopers left. The droids had hit them hard, and more had shown up after Kenobi had lured Grievous away to deal with him. But, they had persevered and managed to take back the hallways surrounding the starboard docking hatch once more.

“Cody, come in,” said a voice awash with static – Kenobi.

“Yes, sir,” said the Commander, raising his wristcomm.

“Grievous is headed your way.”

_Oh, shit._

Cody raised his blaster and aimed down the hall behind them. Trapper suddenly became aware of rapid clicking sound growing ever louder. Then, the hulking form of the cyborg general rushed around the corner, low to the ground and crawling on both his legs and four mechanical arms.

“Open fire!” Cody ordered.

They all began blasting. Grievous flipped over and stood upright, drawing all four lightsabers and deflecting bolt after bolt that came flying towards him. One deflected bolt his one of the two troopers and he went down. Grievous blasted past the clones, not caring about them at all – _for which I’m intensely grateful_ – and began bolting for the exit.

“He’s headed for his ship,” Cody said, taking off after him. “Come on, we’ve got to stall him!”

“Ugh, this is crazy . . .” muttered Trapper. Still, orders were orders. He began to follow Cody down the hallway.

“Wait!” cried the last remaining trooper, Kai. He sighted up and fired his repel line down the corridor. It struck Grievous in the upper portion of his back, and the trooper pulled with all his might, holding him in place.

Catching on, Trapper and Cody followed suit, each of them pulling in an attempt to keep the cyborg general from reaching his ship. With their combined strength, the three clones managed to get Grievous close enough for combat.

Cody took a step back and used the wall as a stepping platform to launch himself onto the cyborg general’s back.

_That’s the stupidest thing I’ve_ ever _seen a clone do._

Then Kai hopped on as well, and Trapper had little option but to try and help out, jumping atop Cody, Grievous, and their other brother. He even managed to get a good punch in, striking Grievous in his faceplate. That was apparently the last straw. The general roared and jerked his body, shaking all the clones off and throwing them to the floor before turning and running toward his ship once more.

“Keep after him!” Cody ordered, panting.

Everyone scrambled to their feet and took off after Grievous, taking barely a second to grab fallen DC-15s off the ground. At the intersection just before the docking hatch, they were suddenly joined by General Kenobi, who motioned them forward. The group proceeded into the tunnel that connected their ship to the Separatist command ship, Grievous only a few meters ahead of them.

Then the tunnel shook, sending everyone sprawling to the floor. The bright lights overhead flickered out, and the corridor was now only lit by dim red emergency lights. _Uh-oh, that’s a bad sign._ Ahead of them, Trapper saw that Kenobi and Grievous had engaged one another. Lightsabers flared and clashed in the small tunnel as they traded blows. Trapper scrambled to his feet. His stomach lurched as the tunnel shook again. Suddenly, gravity was pulling him downwards and he found himself clinging to what _should_ be the ceiling. The docking tunnel was still extended, but the Republic ship was being pulled away. Any moment now, the tunnel was going to break and they’d be in real trouble.

And then it broke.

The vacuum of space sucked at Trapper, buffeting him against the ceiling. Still, he clung on with all his might, determined not to be lost to space – it was not a way he wanted to go. Above him, he saw Kenobi caught by Cody as the Jedi flew down the tunnel at top speed. Behind, he heard a panicked scream and knew that Kai had not been as lucky. He was gone; sucked out into space.

Suddenly, a repel line was dangling just above him. Trapper peered ahead to see General Gallia braced against the doorway leading to the Separatist’s ship, holding the grappling line out to Trapper, Cody, and Kenobi. Relief flooding through him, Trapper grabbed onto the line and began to pull himself upwards, along with the other two. He was the last one inside and gratefully braced himself against the door the moment Gallia had shut it.

Kenobi was still ready to go.

“Hurry,” he urged. “We can still catch him.”

Catch who?

_Oh. Grievous. Right._

“Obi-Wan,” Gallia said, “Anakin’s leaving. We’ll be trapped on the ship.”

The General seemed to come to his senses as Trapper and Cody pushed themselves to their feet. He held his commlink up.

“Anakin, come in,” he said. “We’re in a bit of a spot and we need a way off of Grievous’ ship.”

* * *

Somewhere, something rumbled.

“You think they’ll be back anytime soon?” Denal asked, glancing around. They hadn’t seen any droids yet, but it sounded like the battle was heating up around them. If they didn’t evacuate fast, one of three things were going to happen. Either the droids would discover them, Grievous would show up, or things would go south in the space battle and the ship would be destroyed with them on it.

In any scenario, they were running out of time to get this mission done.

“Patience, Denal,” Rex told him, glancing back from the corridor he was scanning. “They’ll be here.”

Denal knew that; he was just nervous. After Skywalker had given him his old mechno-arm and saved him from termination; he was convinced the man could do just about anything. Including fight the system.

He glanced down at his left arm. If anyone looked at him, he would just appear to be a normal clone. The prosthetic was hidden beneath his blacks and luckily looked just like any other arm. If too many people outside of the 501st knew about Denal’s amputation and subsequent unauthorized recovery, there were a lot of people that would get in trouble. Him, Captain Rex, Kix, General Skywalker, and Commander Tano were all at the top of that list. Plus, nearly everyone else for never reporting it.

Denal definitely didn’t want that to happen.

“We got movement,” Charger warned.

“Rex?”

“It’s the General,” Rex said.

Skywalker appeared around the corner with Zabrak General Koth draped over his shoulders. “Rex, Denal; get over here,” he ordered. “I need your help with Master Koth while I get the ship ready for takeoff.”

“Hil, get up here!” Charger called down into their exit hole.

As the other clone scrambled up the tube and emerged to cover their exit, Rex and Denal stepped forward and took the injured Jedi from Skywalker.

“No General Gallia?” Denal asked.

“She went to help Obi-Wan stall Grievous,” Skywalker said. “The plan’s gone a little sideways.”

Not exactly a surprising outcome, all things considered.

Skywalker disappeared into the hole. Denal and Rex maneuvered General Koth into position and somehow managed to transfer him to the shuttle without aggravating his injuries thanks to a little Force assist from Skywalker below. Then Denal, Rex, Charger, and Hil all filed in after them.

Everyone – save Charger and Hil – crammed themselves into the cockpit and managed to strap themselves into the still upside-down seats. Skywalker began to activate the shuttle and detached from the Separatists’ ship.

“Anakin, come in,” said General Kenobi’s voice over the commlink. “We’re in a bit of a spot and we need a way off of Grievous’ ship.”

As they pulled away into space, Skywalker looked at the control panel.

“There’s a large hanger near your position,” he replied. “Make your way there and I’ll pick you up.”

He piloted the shuttle around the ship and past the heavily damaged _Arquintes_ -class light cruiser that Kenobi had been using to lure in Grievous. _I hope no one’s still on board that thing._ Any second now, it was going to explode, judging by the immense surface-damage and the number of fires that were spreading across the hull. Moments later, they had passed it, then swinging toward the Separatist ship and entering the hanger. Skywalker and Rex momentarily set them down, when they were joined by Kenobi, Gallia, Cody, and Trapper. Then, they were off again. As they pulled out of the hanger, the light cruiser exploded, causing them to have to weave in and out of debris that shot off into space.

Kenobi and Gallia entered the cockpit. It was getting crowded in here.

Denal stood and allowed Kenobi to have his seat behind Skywalker as Gallia knelt beside General Koth, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Anakin,” Kenobi said, “get me Admiral Yularen.”

Skywalker nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control panel before him, opening a comm channel back to the _Resolute._

“Admiral,” Skywalker said. “What’s the situation?”

“Several craft detached from Grievous’ ship and attempted to land on Saleucami,” Yularen reported.

“Then we’ll have to land and follow him,” Kenobi said, clearly determined that this time, Grievous was coming in. Alive or dead. “Prepare the tanks.”

“Yes, sir.”

The link went dead.

“There must be several landing sites,” General Skywalker pointed out. “It may be hard to locate the good general.”

Kenobi stroked his beard. “You and Ahsoka will have to command the space battle while Rex, Cody, and I head to the surface.”

“You sure you can handle this on your own?”

“I think I can manage.”

So, it looked like today was going to be a busier day than Denal thought. They were headed down to Saleucami to hunt Grievous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like Adi Gallia and wish she was featured more in the clone wars. When she showed up, she always seemed like a pretty chill Jedi.


	35. No Stone Unturned

**Bridge of the _Resolute_ , over Saleucami**

Ahsoka ambushed her Master the moment he stepped onto the bridge.

“So what’s the situation?” she asked. “What are we doing? Are we going down there to hunt Grievous or what?”

Anakin put up his hands. “Woah, slow down there, Snips,” he said. “You and I are commanding the space battle. Obi-Wan’s taking Rex and Cody down. _They’re_ hunting the good general while _we_ mop up the rest of the fleet.”

“What?” Ahsoka said, in total disbelief. After all the waiting around she’d done helping Admiral Yularen manage the fleet, she’d been hoping to see some action up close and personal. Now she’d just be doing more command. She wanted to be down there helping Rex and the others close in on Grievous, not stuck up here mopping up dumb tinnies.

Anakin held up his hand. “I don’t like this any more than you do, but someone’s gotta do it. Besides, Obi-Wan and Grievous have a history. I someone’s gonna take him down, it’ll probably be him.”

Ahsoka sighed. “If you say so, Master,” she said.

She still wished she were down there with Rex. She hadn’t known they were going to get split up again. She hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye or wish him luck.

She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Rex and Jesse, helmets tucked under their arms, made their way down the wreckage of the crashed droid transport toward General Kenobi and Commander Cody. It had taken them most of the day to even find the crash site. The sun was just starting to set, casting an orangeish glow over the whole area. They hadn’t found a body, which meant it was safe to assume that Grievous had survived the crash.

He could be anywhere by now.

“The crew compartment’s almost entirely destroyed,” Rex reported, drawing even with the General.

Kenobi frowned. “We’ll split into teams,” he decided. “Rex, take Jesse, Hardcase, and Kix and search those wetlands.” He gestured to the area just to the north.

“Yes, sir,” Rex nodded. He had to admit, he was a little surprised that Kenobi knew, or at least remembered, the names of some of his men. Yes, the 501st and 212th worked together frequently, but that didn’t mean Kenobi would bother to remember the names and appearances of different clones from a unit that didn’t belong to him.

Chalk it up to just another reason to respect the man.

He turned to go, raising his helmet to place it over his head with Jesse following close behind, mimicking him.

“Cody, you Crys and I will pick it up from here. And Rex?” he turned back to look at the Jedi. “If you get a visual on Grievous, contact us before you engage.”

Rex nodded. He was in no hurry to fight a four-armed cyborg with lightsabers on his own and get himself killed in the process. Setting his helmet on his head, he and Jesse descended the wreckage and hustled over to a group of unoccupied BARC speeders; they’d need fast transport if they hoped to catch the General before he found a way off-world.

On the way over, he called to Kix and Hardcase. The pair of them met up at the parked BARC speeders.

“What’s up, Captain?” Hardcase asked.

“General Kenobi’s sending us out to search for Grievous,” Rex told them. “We’re to head into the wetlands and determine if he’s been there or not. The rest of them are going to stay here and search the crash site for any intel we might have missed. Load up and let’s get going.”

All four clones quickly checked their blasters and supplies before hopping onto the speeders and activating them. Then, they speed off toward the wetland. As they drove, the terrain quickly changed from brown, dry, and dull to damp, green, and full of vegetation. Saleucami was considered a backwater planet and was mostly home to simple folk or farmers. At least, according to the HoloNet.

Rex could see why. Here and there, he saw Eopie and Nuna milling about, interacting with the planet life. Briefly, he wondered what it would be like to live somewhere like this. Somewhere peaceful.

_A life away from the war . . ._

_I can’t even imagine it._

He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“So, what exactly are we supposed to do if we find Grievous?” Kix asked.

“Fight him?” Hardcase, of course.

“No,” Rex said. “We’re only supposed to recon the area and call in any sign of the head clanker. We are _not_ to engage him. Understand?”

“Yes, sir . . .”

“Captain,” Jesse said. “What exactly would you consider ‘signs of Grievous?’”

Rex shrugged, pushing his speeder ahead of the others. The sound buffers in his helmet had kicked in at a low level, drowning out some of the roar that the four BARCs produced.

“Tracks, droids, Grievous himself,” he said. “Anything that might tell us someone’s been here who shouldn’t be.” They passed over uneven terrain. The ground here sloped and curved at wide angles. They were surrounded both by small hills and large depressions that were filled with water. They passed strange plants that looked like trees and flowers that grew to at least three meters tall.

Nothing so far.

No sign of anything that would indicate a Separatist presence whatsoever.

“Sir,” Hardcase said. “How far should we go before we circle around and head back?”

“Further than you think,” Rex told him. “There’s no telling how far Grievous has traveled since –”

Rex was cut off as intense pain erupted in his chest. Gasping, the force of whatever had hit him – _blaster bolt_ – knocked him back off his speeder, sending him flying into the air. In the split second between him lifting off the BARC and hitting the ground, he only had time for a single thought.

_Sorry, littl’un._

Then, Rex’s head hit the dirt and he blacked out.

* * *

“Here you go, Commander,” said Swoop, handing Ahsoka a datapad. “Sorry you couldn’t head out with us this time.

Standing just outside the bridge, Ahsoka checked the ‘pad. It was a report on Blue Squadron’s performance in the space battle. They’d been deployed while Master Kenobi was distracting Grievous so Anakin could sneak onto the ship and rescue Master Koth. They’d only returned an hour or so ago and Ahsoka had been waiting for Swoop to get around to filing his mission report. Now here he was.

“Thanks, Swoop,” she said. “Hope it wasn’t too rough out there.”

“Ah, you know us, ma’am,” he said, waving her off. “We can handle anything.”

She knew they could.

Even months later, Ahsoka still felt a twinge of guilt every time she thought about Axe, Tucker, Slammer, and all the other clones of Blue Squadron that she’d failed over Ryloth. They were just more names on the ever-growing list of friends and comrades she’d lost during this war.

Ince. Vere. Matchstick. Tag. Bail. Bammer. Axe. Slammer. Tucker. Clash. Koho. Ross. Trap. Them and dozens of others. There was a datapad stashed under Ahsoka’s bed in her quarters on the _Resolute_ that no one knew about but her. On it, she’d recorded the name and number of every clone she’d known personally that had died thus far into the war, along with some personal detail about them that she remembered.

Tucker had thought space combat was beautiful.

Trap’s eyes had been blue. He’d never told her where he’d gotten the scars he’d had on his chin and under his right eye, but Ahsoka liked to make up stories. Anything from a shaving accident to that Zabrak girl he’d always flirted with at 79’s.

Ross hated meat. Ahsoka – a natural predator – found this absolutely hilarious. As did every other clone. He was teased about his picky appetite constantly, but he always stuck to his guns.

“We’re all genetic copies. Shouldn’t we have the same taste buds?” asked Fives once upon a time.

Boro had launched into a forty-five-minute dissertation about how, _actually,_ taste is completely subjective and each clone probably has different ideas about what’s good and what isn’t. ‘Just because we all eat military rations and don’t like them doesn’t mean we all have the exact same taste, Fives.’

“Commander?”

“Oh,” Ahsoka said, shaking herself. “Sorry . . . I was just thinking.”

“. . . Right,” Swoop said. Ahsoka could hear his raised eyebrow. “Well, I’m gonna get back to the barracks. I had a bet with Soundwave that I’d get more kills than him and I won, so now he has to give me his cheat for getting around the HoloNet browser blacklists.”

“I . . . don’t wanna know.”

“Right you are, ma’am.” Swoop turned to leave.

At that moment, pain unlike anything Ahsoka had ever felt erupted in her chest. Gasping, she clutched at her sternum and felt her legs give way beneath her. Something was wrong. _What’s happening?_ Fear coursed through her as she fell toward the ground.

“Commander?” someone caught her. “Commander!”

She was barely aware of her surroundings. What was real?

Ahsoka felt damp earth beneath her. She heard the roar of speeder bikes, the sound of blasters firing.

_Sorry, littl’un._

_Protect the Captain!_

_No! Rex!_

What was going on? How was she aware of all this?

What had happened to her Captain?

She was dimly aware of Swoop calling for help. She tried to say she was fine; she tried to stand on her own, but her legs weren’t working. Her chest burned as though it was on fire. Pins and needles crept up her left arm. The edges of her vision swam.

Blackness closed in around her.

* * *

The second Rex went down, Jesse snapped into command.

“Protect the Captain!” he shouted at Kix.

As their medic pulled an extremely dangerous U-turn, he and Hardcase sped up. Ahead, he could make out the silhouettes of two droids scrambling to their feet and running over the next hill, backlit by the evening sun.

“Over there,” Hardcase shouted, as though Jesse hadn’t seen. “Chase ‘em down!”

They adjusted course and opened fire with the BARC speeders’ twin front-facing blasters. The droids didn’t make it ten meters before the two clones ran them down, putting bolt after bolt into their backs until they fell to the ground, unmoving. Jesse and Hardcase pulled their speeders up short, surveying the wreckage.

The droids were tall and black, with boxy bodies and small, circular heads. One carried a set of macrobinnoculars, while the other held a sniper rifle.

“Commando droids,” Jesse spat, shaking his head.

“Jesse,” said Kix’s voice over the commlink, “you better get back here.” Kix sounded worried.

That made Jesse worried.

Maybe he was exaggerating. Maybe he was just nervous because it was Captain Rex who was injured. But Rex had pulled through plenty of tough scrapes before – they all knew that. He’d be fine. Right?

“C’mon,” he said, swallowing his nerves. “Let’s get back and see what we can do.”

Hardcase nodded, mute, and the two troopers turned their speeders around and jetted back to where Kix crouched over Captain Rex’s unnaturally still form. Both clones had their helmets off. Rex’s eyes were closed and his head lolled slightly to one side. Kix’s brow was furrowed as he stared down at the other man, frowning deeply.

Jesse powered down his BARC and leapt off it, jogging over and kneeling down beside Kix with Hardcase right on his tail.

“How bad?” he asked.

“Pretty bad,” Kix said. “I need to remove his armor to see the full extent of the damage.”

“Those snipers might have called for backup,” Hardcase said, always one to be thinking about weapons. “Unless we want to start getting picked off one by one, we should find better cover first.”

Jesse looked around. Flora and fauna, flora and fauna, flora and fauna. No caves, no hidey holes, no houses. Not as far as he could see, anyway. Then again, those eopies were getting rather close. Why hadn’t they run off with all the moving around, shooting, and speeder bikes rushing past?

_Hold on . . ._

There could only be one explanation.

“Wait a minute,” he said, drawing everyone’s attention. “Those critters are domesticated.”

“Sir?” Kix asked, clearly wondering where he was going with this.

_Sir?_

_Right. With Rex de – out of commission – the chain of command falls to me here. Shit._

“I think we’re on farmland,” Jesse said. “And where there’s a farm, there’s usually a farmer. Let’s find his homestead.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kix shrugged.

Jesse and Kix carefully picked up Captain Rex while Hardcase managed to stay focused long enough to fashion a makeshift stretcher out of some supplies attached to their speeders. He attached the stretcher to the side of Kix’s BARC. Jesse and Kix gently set Rex onto the stretcher and placed his helmet under one of his arms.

“Alright,” Kix said, placing his own bucket onto his head. “We’re ready to go. But how are we gonna find the homestead? We don’t really know where to look.”

Jesse stood and folded his arms. He looked around, hoping for inspiration to strike. They needed to find the homestead fast. Every second they wasted was a second for whatever internal damage done to Rex to worsen. If they took too long, they might lose him. Blasters were messy weapons. If the explosion caused by the bolt to Rex’s chest had burned away too much tissue or damaged internal organs, they were shit out of luck.

_Kix won’t be able to treat that in the field._

Jesse shook himself. Thoughts like that wouldn’t help Rex. Once more, his gaze fell upon the Eopies.

“We’ll follow those creatures,” he said, pointing. “The more we see them, the closer we probably are to the farm. It’s getting close to nightfall; they’ll probably go back to their stables.”

“Copy that,” Hardcase said.

Kix nodded.

Together, the three of them mounted up and took off, following the domesticated Eopie – hopefully toward the homestead of whoever lived on this land. With no one able to drive Rex’s speeder, they had to leave it behind. He hoped the farmer wouldn’t mind too terribly.

They were fortunate. Within an hour, Kix, who was in the lead, reported that he could see a small house on the horizon. Shifting his trajectory, he drove up a small dirt path between two fenced-in fields of crops. He pulled up short just in front of the main house – a somewhat shabby structure made of wood and metal. Across the way was what seemed to be a barn, made of similar material.

The moment Kix stopped his speeder, the door to the house opened, revealing a pink-skinned Twi’lek woman leveling a long rifle at Kix’s face. Instantly, his hands were up.

_It’s a good thing Attie’s not here._

“We want no trouble here,” the woman said, her eyes narrowed.

“Easy with that weapon, ma’am,” said Jesse, pulling to a stop just behind Kix. Hardcase looked like he was ready for a fight if need be. He needed to defuse the situation before a misunderstanding happened. He reached up and removed his helmet. “We’re here as friends.”

“State your business.” The rifle lowered, but only a fraction.

“Our captain’s been hurt,” Kix piped up, still holding his hands where the woman could see them. “We need –”

“I’m no doctor,” the Twi’lek cut him off. She was a shrewd one. “So just –”

“We have a medic, ma’am,” Jesse said. “We just need a place to tend him overnight.”

Suddenly, two small Twi’lek children appeared around the woman’s legs. “Mommy!” said a girl, who appeared to be the older one. “Who’s –”

“Get back inside, both of you,” ordered the woman. The kids groaned but did as she asked. Jesse wasn’t sure if it was the appearance of the children, but the woman’s gaze softened. She lowered the rifle. “Look, there are some benches out back in the barn. It’s the best I can do.”

“That’ll be fine, ma’am,” Jesse said. “Thank you.”

He breathed an internal sigh of relief. Maybe this’d turn out okay.

* * *

Rex’s eyes opened slowly.

The first thing he felt was pain.

“W-What?” he mumbled. “What happened?” He became aware of his surroundings. Three men with his own face – _my brothers_ – were hovering over him. Something cold was pressed over the center of his chest. He was no longer wearing his armor. He was shirtless, lying back on something flat made of wood. His chest ached terribly.

_What the hell happened to me?_

One of the men, with deep blue tattoo lines across his face – _Hardcase_ – spoke. “Commando droids took a potshot,” he said, leaning in beside a clone with intricate lightning designs shaved into his head – _kix_ – and another who had the Republic cog tattooed across the side of his head. – _Jesse_. “That would’ve gone straight through your heart had it been two inches to the left.”

Rex tried to move. Something was wrong.

“I can’t move my arm.” His left arm wouldn’t respond to his brain’s commands. Had he been crippled? Could he still fight? Would he be sent back to Kamino for termination?

_No! Ahsoka and Skywalker wouldn’t let that happen._

_Just calm down._

“You have some nerve damage,” Kix told him. He placed his hands on Rex’s arm and back and helped him up into a sitting position.

“Understood,” Rex said. “Now patch me up and let’s get on with it.” They still had a job to do. The mission was their first priority. They had to find Grievous.

“Sir,” Kix said, “you’re in no condition. It will heal, but it’ll take time.”

Rex leveled him with his most steely gaze. “We’re getting underway, Kix,” he said in his ‘command’ tone. “That’s an order.”

“Sir,” Kix said, looking almost apologetic, “as the team medic, when it comes to the health of the men – including you – I outrank everyone. So I respectfully order you, sir, to get some –”

Someone cleared their throat. “Excuse me.”

Rex looked over to see a Twi’lek woman standing in the doorway of the – _where are we, exactly? Looks like a barn . . ._ – barn. In her hands, she carried a tray with various fruits arranged on it. “If there’s not enough –”

Jesse walked over. “Er, that’s plenty,” he said. “Thank you, er . . .”

“Suu,” said the woman, handing him the tray.

Suddenly, a hoverball came zooming into the barn. It shot passed Suu and Jesse and landing right next to the bench Rex had been placed on. A moment later, a little Twi’lek girl came running into the barn, diving under the bench and retrieving the ball.

“Hey, I told you to stay in the house,” Suu protested, rolling her eyes.

“I couldn’t help it, Mom,” said the girl, straightening. “It got away.” Her eyes caught Rex’s and – for whatever reason – she stared at him intently. Rex raised an eyebrow, confused. “You look like my daddy.”

Rex, Kix, and Hardcase all shared a confused glance. A clone being told they look like someone else was no strange thing, but a clone being told they look like some farmer on Saleucami was an odd occurrence indeed. There were no clones outside of the military.

Maybe the girl just had an active imagination. Actually, now that Rex got a better look at the girl, her skin was mottled. Some parts were blue, while others were pale – a human trait.

“Shaeeah,” Suu scolded. “Don’t bother the soldier.” Jesse smirked. “Now get inside with your brother.”

“Yes, Mom.”

And the girl scurried off.

“My husband is away delivering our first harvest,” Suu explained as Kix whipped up a makeshift sling for Rex’s left arm. “Do you require anything else?”

“No,” Jesse shook his head. “Thank you, Suu.”

“Mm.” she turned and walked away, disappearing out of the barn.

Jesse turned back with the tray of fruit and joined the other clones crowded around Rex. Kix reached down to the floor and came up with one of Rex’s DC-17s. He flipped it around and set it by Rex’s working right hand. He lay back, staring up at the ceiling.

“Resume the search without me,” Rex said, sighing. “Jesse – you’re in command.” The soldier smiled a bit and nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

Jesse set the tray of fruit on a bench nearby. “I won’t let you down, sir,” he said before exiting the barn.

Hardcase walked by and patted Rex on his good shoulder. “Get well soon, sir. Wouldn’t be the same blasting droids without you.” Then, he followed Jesse away.

Kix stopped by the door and turned off the lamp that provided light to the entire interior. “Rest up, Captain. I’ll send you our coordinates when we’re done mopping up whatever droids we find. With any luck, Grievous’ll be captured by the time you get back.”

“Thanks, Kix,” Rex said. “Good luck out there.”

“You too, sir.”

And he was gone too.

It was quiet and dark in the barn. Rex actually found himself quite tired, despite being incapacitated for at least a few hours earlier. _I guess being unconscious after getting shot doesn’t really count as a restful sleep._ He did his best to get comfortable on the wooden bench he’d been placed upon, seeing as he couldn’t move well enough to find some other place to sleep. If he could sleep in the already uncomfortable plastoid armor he’d been issued, he could sleep here.

The breeze brushed his exposed skin. He felt the cool touch of the Bacta pad on his chest, the healing material already working to seal the blaster wound and keep him alive. It was peaceful here. The only reason the war was here at all was because Grievous needed to escape the space battle. It had no real strategic value. It was just another backwater planet in the galaxy that not many people went to. There was no war here.

It was strange to think about; living without war.

What would that be like?

He shouldn’t be thinking about that. It was unlikely that he would ever live to see a galaxy without war. His job was to fight. To protect others. To allow the men, women, and children of the galaxy to live in peace. It was his duty. The purpose for which he had been created.

_You’re fighting for peace. You’re fighting for freedom. When that’s not good enough, you’re fighting for Ahsoka and her future. And the futures of everyone like her._

_That’s good enough for me._

Rex fell asleep.

He didn’t slumber peacefully for very long. Something strange happened. He heard things. Felt things.

_Rex . . . hang on._ Please _be okay._

_What’s wrong?_

_I’m not sure, sir. Swoop said she just . . ._

Rex felt the cold air on-board a _Venator_. Heard the clacking of plastoid on the floor. The beeping of various monitors. Warm hands cupped his cheeks and something pressed against his forehead. A pair of soft lips brushed his own.

_What the –_

Rex’s eyes shot open.

One of the eopies was hovering over him, sniffing his face. A huge tongue shot out of its snout and licked right over Rex’s mouth.

“Ack,” he sputtered, jerking away as best he could. The creature kept licking at him, apparently finding him delicious. “ _Agh_ , no no no no! Ugh!” He pressed his free hand against the side of the eopie’s head and pushed it roughly away.

Affronted, the beast snorted at him and lumbered over to its pen.

Disgusted, Rex furiously wiped at his face, trying to get the eopie spit off his lips. Once he was – somewhat – satisfied that he was no longer covered in saliva, Rex reclined onto the bench once more, laying back and closing his eyes.

What a strange dream.

_What the hell did_ that _mean?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put up two chapters today because I couldn't wait to get this one out ;)
> 
> I knew a long time ago that this HAD to be the moment that the dam broke, if you catch my drift


	36. The Choice

**Barn on an unknown farm, Saleucami**

Rex jolted awake for the second time.

It was the middle of the night and he’d heard a noise. The barn door had opened. And there were footfalls in the dirt. Light; nearly silent. Someone was coming, and he doubted Suu or any of his brothers would have bothered to stay this quiet. Something was wrong. Thankful that he was a light sleeper, Rex closed his eyes and pretended to still be slumbering. Making it look as though he were only shifting in his sleep, his right arm slid down to his side, fingers resting on the grip of the DC-17 that Kix had placed there. Luckily, the door was on the opposite side of the blaster, so the intruder wouldn’t know he had a weapon.

Footstep.

Footstep.

Footstep.

They were right next to him now. Rex gripped the blaster, flicking the safety off. Then, in a quick movement, he lurched onto his side, leaning on his unmoving arm. He brought up his pistol and leveled it where he approximated the intruder’s face would be. Unfortunately, they had a weapon.

A strange – very sharp – farming tool struck out at Rex’s hand, catching his blaster just above his hand and knocking it away. The tool was then aimed right at Rex’s throat.

He looked up, only to see . . . his own face.

_A clone._

_You look like my daddy._

_No way . . ._

“Who are you?” the clone demanded. Surprise registered on his face and he took a half-step back. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Rex’s eyebrows knitted together. “You’re a clone.” The man had dyed his hair red and slicked it back. It was much longer and shaggier than regulation normally would allow. He was dressed in simple clothes; a tank top and work pants. Not a sign of blacks or plastoid anywhere.

“So . . .” said the clone, lowering the farming tool. “I see the war has finally made its way out here . . . and I guess I can expect a visit from some droids soon.”

Rex shifted into an upright sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bench. “What’s your number and rank?” Rex demanded. He was in no mood to play nice with some . . . some . . . AWOL clone.

The man rested the shaft of the farming tool on the ground and gave a small chuckle. “My _name_ is Lawquane. Cut Lawquane. And I’m just a simple farmer.”

“You’re a deserter,” Rex spat. A coward. Someone who left all his brothers behind along with his duty. A man with no honor.

Cut laughed again. “Well . . . I like to think I’m merely exercising my freedom to choose: to choose not to kill for a living.” He placed the tool into a nearby rack and flicked the barn light on.

“That is not your choice to make,” Rex said. “You swore an oath to the Republic. You have a _duty_.”

This was Slick all over again. Perhaps it was worse than Slick. Cut hadn’t betrayed the Republic by switching sides. He’d just . . . left. For no greater purpose. Nothing. He clearly hadn’t been seduced by money or power or whatever else; he’d left because . . . because _what_?

“I have a duty, you’re right,” Cut said, raising an eyebrow. “But it’s to my family. Does that count or do you still plan to turn me in?”

“Do I have a choice?” Protocol clearly stated that any clone deserters were to be reported so that they could be recaptured or killed. Desertion was tantamount to treason; an insult to everything that every single clone stood for.

Suddenly, the children were there.

“Daddy! You’re home!”

The girl, Shaeeah, came running in with her little brother and threw herself into Cut’s now outstretched arms. The mother, Suu, walked in slowly behind them. Rex couldn’t help but stare. _His children?_ No . . . that wouldn’t make any sense – they were too old. Clones’ age acceleration wasn’t genetic; it was unnaturally brought on by the Kaminoans. Adopted, then.

Hell, who knew if clones _could_ have children?

Whatever. It didn’t bear thinking about. Rex would never put that to the test. He couldn’t have children, even if he wanted them – it was definitely against the regs. _Did_ he want them?

_Doesn’t matter._

“Look what I drew you, Dad!” said the boy, holding up something he’d scribbled on a sheet of flimsi.

“Well, well, well,” Cut said, taking it from the boy and giving it a glance. “That’s great, Jekk.” He patted the boy on the head.

“I see you two have met,” said Suu, glancing between Rex and her husband.

“He looks just like you, Daddy,” said Shaeeah. “I told him.”

Rex felt awkward. On Kamino, they trained him to apprehend deserters; just in case. He’d never been trained on how to handle a deserter with a kriffing _wife and kids_.

“Ah, you did, huh?” Cut asked. He stood. “I was just making our guest, Captain, um . . .” he turned to Rex. “What’s your number?”

“Rex,” he said. “I also have a name, believe it or not.”

“He was injured,” explained Suu. “His men brought him here. I told him he could stay just for the night.”

“Of course he can,” said Cut amiably. “We never turn away those in need, do we?” He looked at his children.

“No,” said Jekk, looking serious. “We always help anyone we can.” He said it as though it were a phrase he’d memorized by heart.

_Ahsoka would like these kids. This is way more up her alley than mine._

“Right.” Cut regarded Rex once more. “You, er, you look hungry, Rex.”

“No,” Rex said, shaking his head. “I’m fine. I-I-I’ll stay here.” He did not want to go and eat with the family of the deserter he’d have no choice but to turn in. There was too much emotion and awkwardness going around. He wanted silence and logic and reason.

“ _No_.” Jekk grabbed the bench. “You have to eat with us.”

And then the kids launched into a chorus of ‘please, please, please’ that just didn’t stop.

Cut laughed. “They’re never gonna stop ‘til you say yes.”

Rex sighed. Looks like he also didn’t have a choice right now. “Alright. I-I’ll join you.”

The children rejoiced as Cut grabbed Rex’s free arm and helped him to his feet.

* * *

General Skywalker had just seen himself out of the medbay, having given Coric strict instructions to comm him “the exact split-second there’s any change in her condition.”

‘Her’ was, of course, Commander Tano – _I’m allowed to refer to her as Ahsoka since she’s currently my patient_ – who was currently lying incapacitated in the bed right in front of Coric.

He was the only medic around. Boro, Kix, and the 212th medics had gone to the surface with Kenobi, Rex, and Cody. They had left Coric on the _Resolute_ to keep things organized and so someone was watching over the very small number of wounded soldiers they were currently tending to. He hadn’t expected something like this to come up.

 _Whatever this_ is.

He couldn’t explain it. Physically, Ahsoka was fine. There was no medical reason Coric could find for her to have fainted and passed out some hours ago. According to Swoop, she’d gasped, clutched her chest, and fell forward before losing consciousness.

Speaking of Swoop . . .

“You guys should probably get out of here,” Coric said, shooing the entirety of Blue Squadron away so that they weren’t crowding Ahsoka’s bed. After the gossip had reached the flyboys – which it did very quickly, given that Swoop had been there when it happened – every clone in the squad had come and gathered around her with Skywalker, making Coric’s job of determining what was wrong that much more stressful and cluttered.

“But sir,” protested Jetfire, “that’s _our_ _Jedi_.”

“You can’t expect us to leave,” said Divebomb.

Coric folded his arms and gave the younger clones his steely-eyed medic stare. “Commander Tano needs rest,” he said, firmly. “And she needs to not be crowded by you lot.”

Kickback sighed. “The sarge is right. C’mon, boys. Let’s get outta here. We can check back in an hour or so.”

With a collective groan, eight of the ten clones disengaged and headed for the exit. Swoop and Soundwave remained behind.

“Guys?” Coric said, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re going.” Swoop shook his head and put a hand on Soundwave’s shoulder. “C’mon, kid. Let’s head to the mess or something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“We’d better go anyway.”

“Right . . .”

The two stragglers stepped away from the bed and walked out the door, following the rest of their squad away. Coric watched them go. It was impressive just how much Ahsoka inspired loyalty in the men that served under her. Hell, even him. Coric stood over the Togruta, one hand reaching up to scratch at his smooth scalp.

“What’s wrong with you, kid?” he muttered. He checked everything again. Perhaps with an audience as large as he’d had, he’d made a basic mistake.

Heart rate: normal.

Blood pressure: normal.

Breathing: normal.

Pulse: 110 bpm. Nervous. _Strange, but not necessarily a problem._

Brain activity: high.

_Very high . . ._

What the hell was she dreaming about? She wasn’t moving. Wasn’t making that funny purring sound Rex said she sometimes made. She was just _still_. It was creepy. She had broken out into a cold sweat while Coric hadn’t been paying attention. So that was new.

Coric set one gloved hand on her arm.

And she grabbed him so hard he thought his bracer might crack.

The medic’s heart skipped a beat. “ _Oh, shit._ ”

Ahsoka’s eyes were suddenly wider than dinner plates and staring directly up at him.

“Coric,” she croaked.

“C-Commander?”

“I . . . I don’t – I don’t know what’s happening . . .”

Coric’s heart rate had returned to normal. _It’s fine. She’s just awake. Now handle the situation._ “I’m . . . trying to figure that out myself, ma’am.”

“I think something’s wrong.” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

“You don’t say,” Coric said before he could stop himself.

“Down there,” she corrected. “On Saleucami. I . . . I felt, uh . . . _something_.”

“But, ma’am . . . you’ve never done anything like this before.” This wasn’t making any sense. Yes, he knew Jedi could sense if something was going wrong, but he thought they had to be present for that sort of thing to kick in. What could possibly have happened this time to produce a result like this? Coric didn’t know. But General Skywalker had given him strict orders to contact him if Ahsoka’s condition changed. He should definitely do that. Maybe he’d know what to do.

As gently as he could, he pried Ahsoka’s fingers from his gauntlet. “I, er . . . I need to contact General Skywalker,” he said. “He asked to be sent updates on your condition.”

“How long was I out?”

“Two hours. About.”

Ahsoka sank back onto the bed.

Coric stepped back and tapped his wristcomm. “General Skywalker? I’ve got an update for you.”

* * *

Rex, now wearing his blacks, sat at the kitchen table along with Suu, Jekk, and Shaeeah. Cut brought over a plate with a roasted nuna on it and began cutting it apart to serve. This whole experience was surreal. Never before had Rex sat at a table and been served like this. It was so different from life in the military.

He still didn’t feel good about this. Sitting with a deserter. A coward. Someone he’d have to turn in. Still . . . he was a brother; one way or the other.

“Didn’t know clones liked nuna,” Rex said, almost to himself.

“Yes, well,” Cut said, slicing off part of the dead creature, “you and I may be clones, but we’re still individuals. You have a name rather than a number, Captain.” He grabbed Jekk’s plate and placed the meat on it. “Why is that?”

Rex felt as though the question were a trap, somehow. “Perhaps our leaders feel it’s a more effective way of distinguishing us.” It was the Jedi who had originally encouraged clones to develop their own nicknames. He’d never really given any thought as to why, but he supposed his answer made sense.

“More efficient than a number?” Cut said. “Hmm. I doubt the Kaminoans think that way.” _Well, you’re right about that. If nothing else._ “Still, a name has to make you feel unique. Especially in an army where everyone looks like you and talks like you and –”

“Actually,” Rex cut him off, “I’ve never really thought about it.”

Cut smiled, grabbing a second plate and placing another cut of meat on it. He tapped his own forehead. “Yes, you have.”

“Well, how would you know?”

“Because I am as close to you as any lifeform can be,” Cut said, confidently. He handed Rex the plate, taking time to lean in and smile right in his face. He straightened. “I’ve seen how you look at my family. Our home.”

Unconsciously, Rex glanced across the table. Despite eating, both kids were staring straight at him. Half human, half Twi’lek. Children. A wife. A home. Peace. Did Rex want that? Could Rex _have_ that?

“Come on, Rex. Admit it,” Cut said, taking his own seat and moving the rest of the nuna to the center of the table. “You’ve thought about what your life could look like if you were to also leave the army. Choose the life you want.”

Rex set his plate down. He had to defend himself. For some reason, he remembered how Ventress had tried to worm her way into his head on Teth; get him to turn against Skywalker. She’d made an almost convincing argument. At the time, he’d thought she had been using mind influence on him; using the Force to make him doubt the Republic. Sometimes, though, a part of him wondered if she hadn’t actually made some sense. And that she hadn’t been using mind influence at all.

It scared him.

“What if I _am_ choosing the life I want?” Rex demanded. “What if I’m staying in the army because it’s meaningful to me?”

“And how is it meaningful?” Cut asked, rolling his eyes.

Rex jumped on that. It was a question he could answer with full confidence and conviction. “Because I’m part of the most pivotal moment in the history of the Republic,” he said. “If we fail, then our children and their children could be forced to live under an evil I can’t well imagine.”

“ _If_ you were to have children,” Cut said, “of course. But that would be against the rules, wouldn’t it? Isn’t that what somebody programmed you to believe, Captain?”

Rex sat back and shook his head. “No, Cut. It’s simply what I believe. It doesn’t matter if it’s my children or other people’s children.” He nodded at Shaeeah and Jekk. “Does _that_ meet with your approval?” He glared.

“Perfectly.” Cut smiled again. He smiled too much, in Rex’s opinion. “To each his own. That’s what I always say.”

“What does that mean, Daddy?” asked Shaeeah.

Cut put a hand on her shoulder. “It means you can do anything with your life that you want to.” Of course they could; they were children. But Rex didn’t have that luxury. No clone did. Cut shouldn’t. Well . . . maybe they _should_ have that freedom. But they just didn’t. That’s the way it was.

Rex sighed. _Things can never just be nice and simple, huh?_

* * *

Coric stood just outside the medbay, holding a holoprojector in front of him. It had been several minutes, but Skywalker was still having his conversation with Ahsoka; making sure she was alright, asking what had happened, trying to figure things out. The works. He really was worried.

Coric had decided to take the Commander’s hunch on faith and was currently trying to get into contact with Captain Rex down on Saleucami. If something was wrong down there, he’d know. Then, maybe Coric could figure out what event triggered Ahsoka’s . . . overstimulation. Or whatever.

Thing was: Rex wasn’t answering.

_Uh-oh._

What if the reason she reacted the way she had was because their forces had been routed and totally wiped out? Coric hadn’t been around to see her reaction when Torrent Company had been decimated on Teth. Who’s to say she wasn’t just sensitive to things like that in the Force?

Nervous now, Coric tried again to establish contact. Thankfully, a figure clad in plastoid appeared. But it wasn’t Rex.

“Denal here,” said the clone. “What do you – Coric? What do you want?”

“Denal? Where’s Rex? I need to talk to him.”

Coric couldn’t see the other clone’s expression through his helmet, but his posture suggested worry. “I can’t put you in contact with Rex. Listen; I don’t have much time. We’ve located Grievous and we’re on our way to engage him. Rex went out with Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase on a scouting run. He got hit by a sniper. Jesse said he and the others took him to a sheltered location and are letting him recover for the night.”

What? Rex had almost died . . .

“So,” Coric said, slowly, “there’s nothing else going wrong down there?”

“No . . . why?”

“Well . . .” Coric said. He figured he might as well let Denal know the situation. “A couple hours ago, Commander Tano had some kind of, er, episode. Swoop was delivering a mission report to her when she clutched at her chest and passed out.”

“Heart problems?” Denal asked, cocking his head.

_Maybe. But I doubt they’re the kind you’re referring to._

“No,” Coric said. “Physically, she’s totally fine. When she came to, she said that she felt something – through the Force, I assume. Said something had gone wrong down there with you all.”

“Oh . . .” Denal said, sounding as though he had furrowed his brow. “You think she . . . felt the Captain get shot?”

“I don’t know,” Coric admitted. “She doesn’t seem to know, either. That’s not normal, right? I mean; Rex has been injured before and she’s been fine. I’ve never heard of anything like this happening with other Jedi, either.”

Denal shook his head and let out a small chuckle. “You’re asking _me_ to explain the Force? Hell . . . I dunno. I don’t _think_ it’s normal, but Jedi are abnormal more times than not.” Denal’s hologram suddenly wavered. “ _Osik_. Listen; it sounds like we’re fighting. I gotta go.”

“Thanks for the update, _vod_ ,” Coric said. “Keep this under your bucket, okay? We don’t know what this means yet, so we shouldn’t go spreading rumors.”

“Copy that. Over and out.”

Denal disappeared.

Coric put the holoprojector away. Stepping over to the transparasteel viewport just across from the medbay, he stared out into space; down toward the huge planet below. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Rex pressed a button on the dejarik table. One of his beasts moved forward a tad and clubbed one of Cut’s over the head, eliminating it.

“Good move,” Cut said, approvingly. “Very good move.”

Dinner had ended maybe half an hour ago. Suu and the kids sat in one corner of the room. She was reading them a story quietly. Cut had challenged Rex to the dejarik game, and Rex had no choice but to accept his offer. Besides, it would be good to thrash the deserter at _something_.

Rex couldn’t stop himself from asking the question that had been burning at him since he’d laid eyes on the man. “So what was it?”

“What made me decide to leave the corps?” Cut had one of his creatures step forward and crush one of Rex’s. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. For the first time, he lost his cavalier attitude. His eyes became far away. Distant. “Shortly after the battle of Geonosis, our troop transport got caught between two Separatist gunships. They fired on us with everything they had. We crashed. Most of us were either dead or severely injured. So, when they started working their way through the wounded, killing us off, I knew there was no hope. I ran.” He shook his head. “It still haunts me.”

Rex’s eyebrows knitted together. What would he have done in that same situation? Run? Stay and die? Try and take as many droids out as he could before he was killed? He wasn’t sure. “I’m sorry.”

Cut stood. “It’s the day I felt my life didn’t have any meaning,” he said. “Everyone I cared about, my team, was gone.” He walked across the room, toward Suu and the children, who looked up at his approach. “I was just another expendable clone waiting for my turn to be slaughtered in a war that made no sense to me.” He turned. “Can you understand that, Rex?”

More than he was willing to explain, yes.

“I’ve been in countless battles and lost many brothers,” he said. “They were my family. My home . . .” He didn’t continue. Just turned back to the dejarik board and made another move. He didn’t want to explain about Teth. About Hevy. Ince and Vere. About how sometimes he wondered what the real point of the war was. Why were they fighting? How had the galaxy become this unstable? Was the Republic and the GAR really as good as he had been taught?

But those weren’t questions he ever voiced to anyone. Let alone an outsider.

“Daddy,” said Shaeeah, suddenly beside them, “we finished our chores. Can we go outside and play?”

“Please?” added Jekk.

Cut sighed. “Okay. Only for a few minutes.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Shaeeah said. She turned and darted toward the front door. “Come on, Jekk!”

“Okay.”

“And keep the house in view!” Cut called after the pair as they disappeared outside.

“We will!” said Shaeeah over her shoulder as she disappeared into the surrounding crop field.

Rex watched them go and couldn’t help but smile. “You have wonderful children,” he admitted, turning back to Cut.

“I know you think I’m a coward, Rex,” Cut said. That wiped the smile off Rex’s face. “But believe me . . . I’ll fight to my last breath to keep them safe.”

Rex was sure he would. Where did that leave him? Was he going to be the one to come between a man and the children he clearly loved with all his heart? It was his duty . . .

But was that a good enough reason? He wasn’t sure.

But he didn’t get a chance to ponder it any further.

At that moment, shrill screaming erupted from the field around the house. _The kids._ Rex, Cut, and Suu all leapt to their feet at the exact same moment. Cut ran for the door and stepped out onto the landing in front of it, Rex just behind him. Suu stepped out just beyond the pair of them just as both kids ran into their arms, still screaming and looking terrified.

What the hell happened?

“Shaeeah, Jekk, what’s wrong?” Cut asked, holding Shaeeah as Suu knelt in front of Jekk, picking him up and carrying him up onto the landing.

“Monsters!” said Shaeeah, pointing back toward the field. “They’re chasing us.”

“What monsters?” asked Suu, sounding confused. “Honey, where?” She edged back into the house with the children.

Cut stared out into the darkness.

“They hatched from the big egg in the field,” Shaeeah explained. Cut darted inside and grabbed a pair of electrobinnoculars that hung on the wall beside the door. Holding them up to his eyes, he stared back outside.

“Ah,” he groaned. “This is not good. I count twenty.”

“Cut,” said Suu, who was still holding Jekk. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and full of fear, “what’s out there?”

“Commando droids.”

Shit. “What are they doing?” Rex demanded. They had to do something. If there were commandos out there, they were probably coming toward the house, ready to fight.

Cut ignored him. He turned, lowered the electrobinnoculars, and darted into the house. “Suu, get the kids upstairs,” he ordered.

She turned, holding Jekk to her chest and clutching Shaeeah’s hand, bolting toward the stairs and disappearing to the second floor. “ _Come_. Come, children, come now.”

Cut shut the door and bolted it. That wouldn’t last long against twenty commando droids.

“What weapons do you have?” Rex asked. Cut turned and opened a cabinet by the stairs. Inside was a DC-17, a DC-15 carbine, and a long rifle. Rex – used to command – began planning. He surveyed the room, looking for ambush spots, cover, hiding places; anything. “We can catch them in a crossfire. You take that corner –”

“No, Captain,” Cut said, holding out the DC-17. Rex took it. “With respect, you’re not in charge here.” He returned to rooting through the cabinet, pulling out the other two weapons.

Rex circled him. “I-I can be useful.” He wasn’t just going to stand by and wait as Cut took on these droids himself. He probably hadn’t been in combat in almost a year; he’d be killed for sure.

“Sir, you’re injured,” Cut said, slinging the rifle across his shoulder by its strap. “You have only one good arm.” He walked away.

“But I can fight,” Rex protested. Deserter or not, he wasn’t going to let one of his brothers be killed without trying to help. That’s just not who Rex was.

“So can I,” Cut maintained. He met Rex’s gaze. “Rex, I need you to be the last line of defense for my family.

Rex stared at him for a moment. What was it gonna be?

He sighed. “I’ll take care of them.”

“Thank you.”

And Rex had little choice but to brush past Cut and trudge up the stairs, holding the DC-17 in his uninjured hand. On the second floor, there was a small landing that led into an L-shaped hallway that branched off into several bedrooms. The moment Rex appeared, the children ran at him.

“Stay back,” he hissed, waving them off. “Stay with your mother.”

“What’s happening?” asked Shaeeah.

“Where’s Dad?” demanded Jekk.

Thankfully, they complied with his order, huddling with Suu next to the bed.

“He’s defending the first floor,” Rex said, soldier training taking over. “I’m the last line of defense.”

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Suu asked.

Rex glanced back. No lights were on. The only light came from the windows on the left side of the rooms. Rays of blue moonlight shone in, casting a ghostly glow over the spots they illuminated. Eerie.

“Yes,” he said. “He’ll be fine.”

He wasn’t even sure if he was lying or not.

_Thud._

One of the doors downstairs slammed open, followed by a flurry of blaster fire. Rex recognized the sound of E-5s, as well as the different sound of Cut’s long rifle going off. It was a quick exchange; not even lasting seven seconds. Then silence.

Another crash. A grunt of pain and exertion, followed by the sound of a DC-15. He was still alive. Another flurry of blaster fire – E5s and a DC-15. It was getting close quarters. Rex held his breath. Two more thuds echoed from the floor below, along with a crash and more blaster fire. Several rounds penetrated the floorboards and shot up into the ceiling. Rex took a surprised step back and Shaeeah let out a terrified squeak, huddling closer to her brother and mother.

There was another crash. A cry of pain.

_No!_

Did they kill him?

“Rex, they’re coming for you!”

No; Cut was alive.

But it was all up to Rex now. Who knew how many droids were left?

No armor. No HUD. No team. Just him, his blacks, and a DC-17 sidearm against commando droids. If he failed, three innocent lives would be lost. He was _not_ going to let that happen.

_I’m fighting for Cut’s family this time._

He heard the heavy footfalls on the steps and knew they were almost upon him. _They’re not moving like commando droids usually move. They’re slow. Must’ve been damaged when their pod hit the ground_. Their processors might be damaged. That would be to his advantage. Motioning for Cut’s family to stay put, Rex silently switched to the wall opposite, allowing him to have much better cover while keeping an eye on the door that led to the stairs. The first droid came into view as another crash came from downstairs. Rex didn’t have time to think about that. He turned the corner and raised his sidearm.

The droids were easy enough to spot even in semidarkness thanks to their glowing eyes, which Rex was thankful for. One-two. Stepping forward, he blew the head off the first droid to show up, as well as the second. The third was apparently a little smarter and leveled its blaster at Rex, firing and causing him to duck and roll into the room across from him, hoping the droid would take the bait and follow. It did, advancing on him at a walking pace, firing its blaster fairly slowly. He was too fast and its aim was too slow. Rex managed to hit it in the faceplate, killing it. However, the droid’s last shot went into the floor. It must have hit a support beam because the next thing Rex knew, there was a loud crash and he was tumbling through the floor and landing in a painful heap right next to Cut, who was on the ground as well. The impact jarred him and he dropped the DC-17.

The next instant, all the breath was pushed out of his lungs as a commando droid grabbed Rex by the throat, lifting up into the air. His feet left the ground. The droid squeezed. Rex, blinded by pain and weakness brought on by his existing injury, couldn’t do a thing about it. He was dead.

Then, the droid released him and fell to the ground. Rex backed up, gasping and clutching his throat, and slumped against the wall beside him. Cut – still sitting on the floor – holding the DC-17 Rex had dropped. No more droids came at them.

“Da-Daddy?”

“Daddy?”

Rex, still clutching at his bruised throat, glanced up to see Jekk, Shaeeah, and Suu peering down through the hole had fallen through moments before.

“I’m okay,” Cut said, pushing himself to his feet. “It’s over.”

* * *

Early morning light bathed the farm and the land around it in a bright yellow glow.

The nerve damage in his arm had gone by the morning, allowing Rex to kit up in his plastoid once more. His pauldron and chestplate still bore the hole where the blaster bolt had hit him, but there wasn’t much he could do about that in the field. He’d be ordering replacement pieces as soon as he got back to the _Resolute_. He patted the saddle that had been strapped to the eopie in front of him. Cut and Suu had said that the least they could do was give him some kind of transportation.

“That should do it,” he said, turning back to look at the family framed in the door of their home. Cut, Suu, Shaeeah, and Jekk all stood there, watching him.

“Captain Rex?” said Suu, sounding nervous. Cut had his hand resting on one of her shoulders. “Are you going to turn in my husband?”

Rex’s own words from so long ago came back to him.

_I’m pretty sure that other soldiers have families and lives outside of fighting. We don’t._

_But he does._

“I’m sorry, Suu. It’s my duty.” Rex thought. He thought about the family that would be destroyed. The lives that would be ruined. And for what? He’d fought beside Cut only hours before to defend that family and those lives. He smiled. “But . . . in my condition, I probably won’t remember any of this.”

It was a lie. And they all knew it.

“Thank you!” Suu gushed, clasping her hands and turning to her husband. They both smiled at each other and Suu rested her head lovingly against his shoulder.

Rex suddenly felt rather alone.

“You’re still a deserter, Cut,” he said, “but you’re certainly not a coward.”

Rex’s commlink went off. “Captain Rex, are you still with us?”

He raised his gauntlet and turned toward the eopie. “Yes, General Kenobi,” he reported. “I’m still with you and thankfully on the mend, sir.”

“That’s great news,” Kenobi said, and he could hear the smile in his voice. “We certainly missed you at the party.”

“Sorry, sir, I . . .” he glanced back, “had to attend one of my own.”

“Can’t wait to hear about it.” Rex smiled. _No . . . I don’t think so_. He wouldn’t be talking about this to General Kenobi. Or anyone in the 501st. Not even Skywalker. The fewer people that knew about Cut, the less risk there was of him being discovered. “We’re standing by.”

The link cut out. Rex lowered his arm, relishing being able to move it once more.

“You’re welcome to stay, Rex,” Cut offered.

Rex shook his head. “This is your home, Cut,” he said. “My family is elsewhere.”

_Ahsoka. The 501 st. Cody. Skywalker. Hell, even Kenobi._

Rex set his helmet onto the eopie’s back and climbed onto the saddle, going slow because his chest still hurt and his left arm wasn’t as strong as it usually was. He waved goodbye as the creature began to canter away, taking him slowly back towards his home.

It was chaotic, loud, fiery, and often dangerous.

But it was still home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine this playing over the final scene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxnySOWff-g
> 
> Rex asks himself a lot of confusing, hard questions. Things got a little complicated, haven't they?
> 
> Swoop and Kickback are both named after Transformers, so I thought it'd be fitting to name the rest of their new squad in a similar fashion.
> 
> Also, this story slipped past 10,000 hits a couple days ago and I'm extremely surprised by that. when I started, I didn't imagine it would get near as much attention as it has and I'm extremely grateful for everyone's response to it. If you comment, leave a kudos, or even just continue to follow along with the story, I appreciate all of you.


	37. Your Love Is All I Need

**The _Resolute_ , above Saleucami**

Ahsoka brushed off the clone shadowing her as she walked through the hallway of the ship, heading toward the hangar bay.

“I said I’m _fine_ , Coric,” she said, exasperated. “You don’t need to follow me around like I’m gonna collapse at any moment!”

“All due respect, ma’am,” Coric said in his most deadpan voice, “but you _did_ collapse at a moment’s notice.”

“Look,” she said, rolling her eyes as the pair emerged into the main hangar, “I don’t know what happened. Anakin doesn’t know what happened. _No one knows what happened_. So it would be nice if we all just dropped it. I don’t want everyone treating me like I’m made of transparasteel. It won’t happen again!”

“Ma’am, I don’t think you’re telling the truth,” Coric said, keeping pace with her. _Ouch._ But he was right: she had her suspicions. “And even if you are, how can you be sure of that? If we don’t know what caused it, we can’t prevent it. And what about what you said? You told me you felt –”

“Coric.” She rounded on him. “Do not tell anyone about that. Do you hear me? _Keep it to yourself._ ”

“Bu-But, ma’am –”

“ _Please_.”

Coric swallowed. “Yes, Commander.”

“Coric, it’s not an order,” Ahsoka said, sighing. “I’m just asking you as a friend.”

He nodded. “I understand. I won’t tell anyone.” He paused, looking down. “Oh . . .”

Ahsoka buried her face in her hands. “You already told someone . . .”

“Denal,” Coric admitted. “But I told him not to tell anyone. Not until we knew what it meant.”

Ahsoka shook her head. This was getting out of hand; now there were two of them. She hadn’t even told Skyguy about sensing something was wrong on the ground. That something was wrong with Rex. She just . . . didn’t know what to do with the information yet. But she didn’t want anyone telling her what to do about it. She wanted to keep it quiet. At least for now.

“Are you going to tell Rex?” Coric asked.

“No.”

“Wha-What?” Coric spluttered. “Why not? Commander, this directly concerns him!”

“I know. I know!” Ahsoka said, throwing her arms up into the air, frustrated. “But it concerns me, too. Whatever happened in the medbay . . . it . . . it _shouldn’t_ have happened. And I don’t know what to do about it yet, so I just wanna keep it to myself until I’ve figured things out, okay? I’ll talk to him when I’m ready.”

“It’s your decision, ma’am,” Coric said, nodding.

Ahsoka knew he still didn’t approve, but she also knew he wouldn’t go behind her back and tell Rex himself. That would have to be good enough.

A gunship wing soared in through the _Resolute_ ’s open hangar doors and veered off into the loading bays. Several landed only a few meters from Ahsoka and Coric. She assumed they carried the men from the 501st that had gone along with Master Obi-Wan down to Saleucami. Ahsoka began to walk forward as all the gunships’ passenger bay doors opened. Troopers streamed out. As she passed, some waved. She saw familiar armor designs. Hardcase, Hil, Checkers, Redeye, Vaughn, and more. Some waved. Some greeted her with a “Hey, Commander.” She ignored them. There was only one clone she was looking for. She had to know. To see. She was walking so quickly that she was nearly running, now.

Fives, Echo, and Denal were helping another clone out of one of the gunships. Most of the other occupants had already disembarked, leaving them as the sole passengers. The – clearly injured – clone had a shaved head. With a thin blond fuzz growing on it. There was a blaster bolt mark right in the center of his upper chest. Finally, she registered the pauldron, kama, and the jaig eyes painted on the helmet clipped to the clone’s belt.

_Rex_.

Unable to properly formulate a sentence, Ahsoka was running forward at top speed before she had realized what she was doing. She threw her arms out and jumped at him.

* * *

Rex held onto the gunship’s overhead rail with his right arm, keeping his left tucked against his chest. The moment he’d met up with Kenobi, Cody, and their forces, Kix had been on him like slime on a Hutt. Before they’d taken off to head back to the _Resolute_ , he’d stripped Rex of his armor, checked his vitals, and applied a fresh Bacta patch to his chest. He’d need to take it easy for a few days. His arm was on the mend but wouldn’t be fully functional for another twenty-four hours.

“How are you even still alive?” Fives wondered, staring at the hole in Rex’s chestplate. “That’d mean death for most of us.”

Rex shrugged. It was as much a mystery to him as anyone else. “Just lucky, I guess,” he said.

“Well, it’s good to have you back, Captain,” Denal said. “I dunno if I could take it if command fell to Jesse or Appo.”

“Hey!” said Jesse indignantly from the other side of the troop bay.

“Sorry,” Denal laughed, holding up his hands in mock surrender, “but you’re no Rex, _vod_.”

“It’s good to have you back, Captain,” said Echo, who was standing next to Jesse. “You had us all worried there for a moment.”

“Some of us more than others,” Denal said, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Fives asked.

“Nothin’,” the other clone muttered.

“Well . . .” Rex said, not sure how to interpret that comment. “I’m glad to be back.”

“Heard you were stuck on a farm with a hot Twi’lek mom,” piped up Attie, grinning. “Care to tell us about that?”

“She was _married_ , you _di’kut_ ,” said Ridge, rolling his eyes.

“So?”

“So, the Captain wouldn’t try anything,” Zeer said, cuffing Attie on the back of the head. “He’s very clearly made of stronger stuff than you. Besides; Twi’leks aren’t his type, remember?”

“Still . . . you ever meet the husband?” Jesse asked, stroking his chin. “Kid said you looked like him. What was that about?”

“Well,” Rex said, not meeting anyone’s curious gaze, “er . . . yes. I did meet him.” This line of questioning was taking them places they shouldn’t be going.

“And?”

“And . . . he was a human,” Rex said. That’d have to do. “There probably aren’t that many humans on Saleucami. Probably hasn’t seen any before besides her dad. I guess that’s what the resemblance was.”

“Probably,” Jesse agreed.

Rex was momentarily spared the need of answering any more questions as he felt the dropship coast toward what must be the hanger of the Resolute. It came in for a landing, and as the engines powered down, the LAAT/i’s doors opened, allowing all the clones inside to stream out.

Rex took his time. Partially because he was injured, partially because he didn’t want anyone else asking him about his time on Cut’s farm. Fives, Echo, and Denal hung back with him, apparently wanting to make sure that their still-recovering Captain could make it six paces without keeling over.

Rex rolled his eyes. He wasn’t made of transparasteel. He could take a blaster bolt.

“You alright, sir?” Fives asked, one hand on his shoulder.

“I’m _fine_ , Fives,” Rex said, stepping away from the other clone. “Really, I can – _Oof!_ ”

Something threw itself at him and a heavy weight settled against his chest. A set of small arms wrapped themselves around his torso. It took him a moment to realize it was Ahsoka. He instinctively wrapped his own arms around her. Her weight caused Rex to take a heavy step backwards, pivoting to swing her around once before gaining his footing again and setting her on the floor.

“Rex!” Ahsoka nearly sobbed, burying her head in his chestplate. “You’re okay!”

“Yeah,” Rex said. He didn’t let her go. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Then something registered. _How did she know I was injured?_ As far as he knew, Kenobi hadn’t filed a report yet. _He_ certainly hadn’t, and he doubted Jesse was on top of things like that. Maybe Kix had commed up to let her and Skywalker know what had happened. _Yeah. That’s probably it._ It was the only reasonable explanation.

“Pretty sure that’s against regulation, sirs,” Denal quipped, sharing a look with Echo.

“Oh, bite me,” Ahsoka retorted, her face still buried in Rex’s midsection.

“If anyone’s likely to do biting around here, it’s you.”

Ahsoka finally drew back from Rex and he was forced to let her go. It was quite unfortunate, really.

“I’m just happy to see my captain hasn’t been killed after taking a blaster bolt to the chest,” she said, putting her fists on her hips. “Is that so wrong?”

_‘My’ captain?_

Echo raised his hand. “According to chapter five, article two, subsection –”

“ _Okay_ , Echo,” Ahsoka cut him off. “It was a rhetorical question.”

“Just keeping you informed, ma’am.”

“Alright you lot,” said Coric, motioning to the other clones, “I’m sure there’s other things for us to be doing. The Commander can get Rex down to the medbay.”

“Medbay?” Rex asked. “I’ve already been treated.” Yeah, he was still sore, his chest was tender, and his arm wasn’t completely mobile, but he wasn’t on death’s doorstep or anything.

Coric rolled his eyes. “Yes, _in the field_. If you think that means Kix, Boro, and I don’t want to run some tests on you here with access to better equipment, you’re sorely mistaken. I want to see your shebs in there by the end of the day, Captain. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

“Yes, sir,” said Rex, rolling his eyes.

“Good.” He, Denal, Fives, and Echo walked off, leaving Rex and Ahsoka to head towards the opposite exit of the hanger.

“Some welcome back, huh?” Ahsoka said, pressing the button for the lift.

Rex smiled at her. “It’s had its ups and downs.” The doors opened, allowing the pair to step inside. Ahsoka pressed the keypad again and the door shut. Rex felt the lift begin to descend.

“Er, that wasn’t the button for medbay’s floor,” Rex pointed out.

“No, it wasn’t,” Ahsoka said, smirking. “Coric said you had to check in by the end of the day. There’s still plenty of time before that. You don’t have to go right away, and anyway, he left you under _my_ care.”

“Something on your mind?”

Ahsoka sighed. “I dunno. I was just . . . I was really worried about you, Rexter. When I heard what had happened, I . . . it wasn’t good. I just want to spend some time with you before you’re carted off to the medbay again.”

Rex thought for a moment. “Yeah. That sounds good.”

“You wanna hit the mess hall?” Ahsoka asked. “I doubt you’ve had enough to eat since you got shot.” Rex didn’t meet her eyes. The truth was he’d eaten better than he had in his entire life after he got shot. Republic rations had nothing on home cooking, and Rex wasn’t sure he’d ever appreciate his meals the same way after being spoiled for a single night.

“Right . . .”

Ahsoka raised a brow curiously. “You did eat?”

“I _was_ on a farm.”

“Bet the farmers were happy to have you invading their privacy.”

“Actually, you’d be surprised.” Rex could say that much, at least. “We had a . . . pretty illuminating discussion.”

“What about?” she was giving him her full attention now.

“The farmer used to be a soldier,” Rex said. “We had a few different views on the military. Bonded over scrapping a bunch of commando droids.”

“You fought commando droids while you were injured?” Ahsoka asked, surprised. She laughed. “Rex, you’re kind of a badass.”

“I was just the backup,” Rex grinned. “Cut was the real fighter.”

“Cut?” Ahsoka said. “That’s a strange name for a farmer.”

_Shit. Didn’t mean to say that._

“He’s from a . . . different part of the galaxy.”

“Right,” Ahsoka said, but she looked at him suspiciously.

Luckily, the lift doors opened again at that moment. They were on the barracks floor. Rex stepped out. Ahsoka didn’t follow him. “You coming?” he asked.

“Just, uh, meet me in the mess hall,” Ahsoka said. Her eyes lingered on his chest. “After you change out of that.” Right. She wouldn’t want to be hanging around him with a gaping, black hole in his chestplate serving as the constant reminder of what _almost_ happened.

Rex nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“See you in a few, Rex.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Hey, Rex?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for hugging me back this time. Now that you’ve got some practice, turns you’re not as bad at it as I thought.”

Smirking, she pressed the lift’s button and the door slid shut once more.

* * *

Fives and Echo followed Denal and Coric down a hall away from the hangar bay, all their helmets either stowed under their arms or clipped to their belts.

“So that was . . . strange,” Fives said, breaking the odd silence that had befallen the group. “I’ve never seen Commander Tano react like that to one of us getting injured before, and there’s been plenty of that going around.”

“It . . . was rather odd,” Echo agreed, looking lost in thought, as though he were piecing something together in his head.

“And how did she already know?” Fives asked, thinking out loud. In fact, the more he thought about it, the stranger things got. “Far as I know, we didn’t comm back up to the ship about Rex’s condition. There wasn’t time.”

“Just drop it, Fives,” Coric said. Rex noticed his eyes dart to a group of clone naval officers that was passing by. “It’s not important.”

“What?” Fives persisted. “Did something happen?”

“I told you,” Coric said, calmly. “It’s not important.”

“But –”

The sergeant rounded on him. “I said _drop it_ , Fives. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” _Geez_.

Denal suddenly stopped in front of a supply closet. He jammed his fist into the ‘open’ button. “Inside,” he ordered, glancing around at the now empty corridor. “Now.”

“Denal!” Coric hissed, looking affronted.

“Let me paint you a picture, Coric,” he retorted. “Either we tell them what’s really going on right now, or Echo’ll have it figured out by dinner. He’ll, of course, tell Fives, who will proceed to be the worst secret-keeper ever and the whole story’ll be floating around the barracks in less than twenty-four hours.”

What the hell was going on here? Fives glanced over at Echo. His brother still had that ponderous look on his face. His eyes darted between Coric, Denal, the closet, and Fives. His eyebrows were furrowed.

“Fine,” Coric said after a long moment. “Let’s go.”

Intrigued, Fives and Echo followed the other two clones into the supply closet. Once everyone was inside, Denal turned to the door and shut it. He fiddled with the controls for a moment, then stepped back.

“There,” he said, satisfied. “No one’s opening that door unless I say so.”

“Okay, what’s going on here?” Fives demanded. “Commander Tano and Coric both know about Rex’s injury without being told, you two are acting like you’re hiding something that’ll mean the end of the galaxy if it gets out, and now you’re telling us to ignore something that’s clearly got Echo and I both worried.”

“Keep your voice down,” Denal urged, raising both hands to placate Fives. “We’ll tell you everything that we know, but you have to promise to keep everything that you’re about to hear quiet. Can you do that?”

“Yes,” Echo nodded, looking determined.

“Fives?” Denal asked, raising one eyebrow.

“ _What_? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because the last time someone told you something in confidence, everyone found out that Dandy had a crush on Shaak Ti during training and we teased him about it for two weeks straight.”

“Okay, okay,” Fives said, waving him off, “I get it. Listen, if this is as important as you say, I won’t tell a soul.”

“Alright,” Denal said, accepting his word. He turned to Coric. “How about you start?”

Coric sighed. “Fine,” he said, shaking his head. “Echo? What do you suspect?”

All eyes turned to Fives’ brother, including his own. Echo – observant as ever – clearly had figured out something that he himself hadn’t. “Something . . . happened while we were away,” Echo said. “Something involving both Commander Tano and Captain Rex. She somehow knew he’d been injured.”

“Essentially, yes,” Coric nodded. “Swoop was delivering a mission report to her when she suddenly collapsed. He said she clutched at her chest right around here –” He tapped his sternum “– and passed out. She was brought to the medbay and I ran some tests, but I couldn’t find anything wrong with her. Physically, at least. Her brain activity was abnormally high, but that was it. Anyway, she woke up and told me that she felt through the Force that something was wrong down on Saleucami.”

“That’s where I come in,” Denal said. “Coric tried to get in contact with Rex, but of course by then he was already wounded, so he got me instead. He told me the situation and that Commander Tano had felt something bad happen. We figured she – for whatever reason – felt the Captain get hit.”

“Why?” Fives asked, confused. “This hasn’t happened before. At all. Not with any of the other Jedi we serve with.”

“I . . . have a theory about that,” Coric said, though he looked hesitant to continue.

Everyone stared at him. “Well?” Fives encouraged. “We came this far. Just spit it out.”

“I think . . . I think Commander Tano has some kind of Force-connection with Captain Rex,” Coric said. “And I think he has the same connection to her.”

“Never mind,” Fives said, dismissively. “That’s absurd.”

“Is it?” wondered Echo, folding one arm across his chest and stroking his chin with the other. “Jedi have Force Bonds with one another. Kenobi and Skywalker have one. So do Skywalker and Tano.”

“Yes, but that’s because they’re _Jedi_ ,” Fives pointed out, stressing the ‘Jedi’ part. “Maybe – and I mean _maybe_ – Commander Tano has some kind of connection with the captain. But he can’t have one back. He’s a clone! We’re not Force-sensitive.”

“That’s . . . not entirely true,” Denal piped up.

_What now?_

All eyes were on him.

“Spill it,” Fives said, folding his arms.

Denal looked down, scratching at the back of his neck. “Well . . .” he started. “You know I like slicing past security systems . . . When I was in training on Kamino, I’d sometimes slice into the Kaminoans’ private data banks. Just to see if I could.”

“That could get you terminated!” Echo said.

“Only if I ever got caught,” Denal said. “Which I wasn’t. Anyway, you know how Jedi always say the Force resides in every living being? That it – what was it – surrounds and penetrates us and binds the universe together. Well, I guess that goes for us, too. We’re genetic copies, but we’re still separate entities. I guess we have just as much chance as anyone to be born Force-sensitive. Ever since the Kaminoans started cloning us, there have been twelve recorded cases of clones being Force-sensitive.”

“Twelve cases?” Fives said, his eyebrows rising. “Why hasn’t anyone heard about this?”

“Why do you think?” Denal shot back. He looked down at his left – _robotic_ – hand, which had curled into a fist. “Because they were all terminated.”

_Of course they were. Despite actually being special, they weren’t exactly what the longnecks wanted. So they had to go._

If the Kaminoans could terminate an entire batch for having less than 20/20 vision, they could certainly terminate individual clones who were attuned to the Force. He’d heard about that particular story from Nax, who’d apparently been trainee-friends with one or two of the poor group.

“If my theory about Rex is true,” Coric said,” that’d make him the thirteenth recorded clone to be connected to the Force.”

“Emphasis on ‘recorded,’” Denal said. “For all we know there are others out there that either don’t realize that they’re different or are smart enough to keep their mouth shut about it.”

Fives shook his head. “This is . . .”

“Fascinating!” Echo cut in. “Clones being Force-sensitive . . . I’d never thought about that before.”

“Now hold on!” Fives said. “Just because there’s a precedent for clones being Force-sensitive, that doesn’t mean Captain Rex is one of them. I mean . . . that _can’t_ be true.” It’d just be too crazy to even think about.

“Actually,” Coric said, “I think there is.”

“Go on,” Echo prompted.

“You two remember Geonosis, right?” Coric asked. “When Commander Tano and Commander Offee brought that droid factory down?”

“Coric, that was only like two weeks ago,” Fives said. “ _Of course_ we remember.”

“Anyway,” Coric said. “When Commander Tano was trapped under the factory, Rex was, er . . . pretty on-edge. Nearly flatted Buzz when he suggested just leaving the wreckage behind without locating the Padawans. While everyone was busy lifting the rubble and searching for signs of life, Rex was pretty quiet. He suddenly seemed to realize something, because he told me to follow him and led me deeper into the pit. We ended up stopping just outside the area where Skywalker and Unduli managed to locate Commander Tano’s comm signal. At first, I figured it was just blind luck or coincidence, but the more I thought about it . . .”

“You think he was using his Force Bond with the Commander to locate her?” Denal asked.

“Best explanation I can come up with,” Coric shrugged. “Besides, how many times has one of Rex’s ‘gut feelings’ turned out to be true? How many times has he reacted quickly to a bad situation and saved all our lives? How many times has a blaster bolt missed him by just _this_ much?” He held his thumb and forefinger a millimeter apart. “I think there’s a little more to it than just luck.”

“Ah, this is crazy,” Fives said.

“But it makes sense!” Echo pointed out. “Do you think the captain and commander know?”

“After all this?” Coric asked. “I think the Commander has some suspicions that _something_ is up, but unless she knows Rex is Force-sensitive, she doesn’t know about the bond. As for Rex, I’d wager he’s got no clue. Or he does and is just denying himself.”

“That sounds like our captain,” Denal quipped.

“Well, Fives?” Coric asked. “What do you think?”

Fives frowned. On the one hand, entertaining the idea that Captain Rex was possibly Force-sensitive and had some kind of Bond with Commander Tano was a crazy idea that he immediately wanted to reject. On the other, the evidence that had been presented was pretty intriguing. And it did kind of make sense.

“I guess,” he said slowly.

“Good,” Coric said, looking serious. “Now remember: don’t tell anybody about this. Not Rex. Not Commander Tano. Not General Skywalker. Nobody.”

“Why can’t we talk to Commander Tano?” Fives asked. “If anyone was safe to talk to about this, wouldn’t it be her?”

“No,” Coric said, shaking his head. “First off, I, er . . . promised her I wouldn’t tell anybody about what she told me –”

“Nice,” Fives remarked, rolling his eyes.

“– _and_ she said she just wants to figure things out on her own before talking to anyone about it. Even Captain Rex.”

“Besides,” Denal said, “this is dangerous, uncharted territory. I somehow doubt the Jedi would be pleased that one of their Padawans had a Force Bond with a clone trooper; not with all that detachment and ‘no connections to individuals’ _osik_ they’ve got going on. And the Kaminoans would probably pull Rex and terminate him if they found out he was Force-sensitive.”

“They’re right,” Echo said, nodding. “This is all pretty complicated already. We don’t need to make it any worse. Especially since – while this theory seems pretty good to me – it’s still just a theory. We don’t know anything for sure.”

Fives sighed. “Yeah . . .” he said. “Yeah, alright.”

* * *

Rex awoke from a dreamless sleep. Why? He wasn’t really sure.

It was dark in his officer’s quarters. He was dressed only in his blacks – as he usually was when he finally turned in for the night – and was laid flat on his back in his cot, staring up at the low ceiling above his head. He’d only been released from the medbay a couple hours ago. Coric, Kix, and Boro had checked his wound, applied a new Bacta wrap, and had run some physical tests to make sure he was recuperating normally. After he’d been pronounced healthy, he’d been ousted from the room with strict instructions to get some rest. Actually, Kix’s exact words were: “If I see you overexerting yourself at all for the next week, you’ll wish that droid had finished the job.”

Slowly, Rex raised himself up onto his elbows. He realized what had awakened him.

At the foot of his bed, curled up like a cat and fast asleep, was Ahsoka.

_Huh._

Rex was too sore and tired to mind. Hell, he probably wouldn’t have even if he was at a hundred percent. He looked down at the little Togruta sleeping peacefully right next to his leg and wondered how long she’d been there. Had she fallen asleep on purpose? Or had it been an accident? One of her arms was outstretched slightly, and in her hand was a datapad; still powered on and blinking slowly.

Possessed by a sudden curiosity, Rex carefully reached out one hand and extracted the ‘pad from Ahsoka’s weak grasp. She didn’t even stir. That was good. For one thing, it’d be weird to have to try and explain why he was snooping around her datapad. For another, she clearly hadn’t meant to wake him when she’d come in here, so it’d be awkward for her to have to explain why exactly that was. Rex was perfectly content in letting this whole situation stay a mystery.

Except the datapad. Why did she need it in his quarters?

Rex shifted; leaning himself against the wall behind his pillow and sitting up fully. He pulled the ‘pad closer and took a look at its screen. It was open to some sort of notes application. Several lines of Aurebesh crowded the small screen. Rex would’ve stopped right there – he was probably looking at something personal – except he saw that the first word was his name.

After that, he really had no choice but to keep reading.

_Rex,_

_I don’t even know if you’re ever going to see this, but I had to just get it out of my head somehow. I didn’t really have the chance to say it today – or maybe I was just way too shy to – but you really scared me. Of course I’m not blaming you for getting shot, but I just want you to know that I care about you and want to see you safe (even if we’re at war and that’s kinda unrealistic). I’m sorry I wasn’t there to have your back like you’re always there to have mine. I keep wondering what would’ve happened if I had been around; if I could’ve done something to save you. I know it’s foolish to think about ‘what ifs,’ but sometimes I just can’t help myself. I keep getting worried thinking about what almost happened. If you had really died, I’m not sure what I’d do with myself. How I’d continue fighting and taking part in the war. I really just don’t want to think about it. I’m sure this all goes against some Jedi Code about not having attachments, but right now I don’t care. I’m rambling now, and I’ve been sitting here trying to write this for over half an hour now – and it’s pretty late – so I guess I’d better wrap it up. I just want you to know that I care about you and that I’m thankful that you’re okay. More thankful than I can really put into words. I hear clones talking all the time about how their lives don’t matter and that they’re easily replaceable. But I know that’s not true. You all matter to me. **You**_ _matter to me. No one could replace you. Ever._

_Your favorite Padawan,_

_Ahsoka_

_P.S. I know there’s something you’re not telling me about being on that farm! But I’ll let it go for now. I’ll get it out of you eventually, though; mark my words._

Rex read it once. Then he read it again. Then he read it a third time, just for good measure, mouthing the words silently as he went along. He wanted to burn it into his memory, because he doubted Ahsoka would wear her heart so proudly on her sleeve and actually knowingly give this to him. Finally, he managed to tear his eyes away from the datapad’s glowing light blue surface and look down at Ahsoka, still curled up and fast asleep.

At that moment, Rex felt like he could’ve cried.

_Why?_

He ran both hands over his face and his suddenly stinging eyes, taking a moment to cover his mouth as he sucked in a much needed breath of air. Ahsoka would probably never realize just how much telling a _clone_ ‘no one could ever replace you’ meant. That was okay. She’d said it to him – in one form or another – and that was good enough. It still carried the same weight.

Slowly, he slipped the datapad back underneath her fingers. Pausing, he patted her head gently, hand slipping between her lekku and montrals. She let out a contented purr and smiled in her sleep, shifting a bit to get comfortable. He wasn’t sure she’d still be here when he awoke in the morning. It’d probably be too awkward for her since she’d showed up in the middle of the night unannounced. He wished she would’ve just come in when he was awake.

Maybe she’d found her way here because she couldn’t sleep. Because she was worried.

He laid back on his cot, turning a bit so he could lay on his side, just so he could stare at her. What had he ever done to deserve Ahsoka Tano in his life? Whatever it was, he was thankful for having done it.

This certainly was his home. And he was glad to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every now and then, I post a chapter and think to myself: 'damn, that's my favorite.' And then a new one comes along later that dethrones the previous one. There's a lot going on here.
> 
> I really agonized over what I should call this chapter. It's the first one named after a love song (it's by Vista Kicks btw). Do with that information what you will.
> 
> On a totally unrelated note, I've been reading gracethescribbler and BadWolfGirl01's Hunger Games AU story featuring the Clone Wars gang and it's actually pretty good (I do love me some wanton violence with a side of emotions). Y'all should go check that out if you're into that type of thing. Hell, even if you're not, I'd say give it a shot. Maybe I'll try something like that someday, but I can't even think about that 'til I finish this monster lol.


	38. Miracle Aligner

**Landing platform before the _Coronet_ , Mandalore**

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked behind Duchess Satine of Mandalore, along with Prime Minister Almec, Senator Tal Merrick, and several Mandalorian guards as they approached the _Coronet_ , a docked New Mandalorian _Nau’ur_ -class yacht meant to escort them and several other senators to Coruscant for a diplomatic meeting. After the last day or so, it was clearly a necessary meeting.

While investigating hostile Mandalorian activity on the planet, Obi-Wan and the Duchess had discovered that an organization known as Death Watch was attempting to rile up the population of the planet into war. Something that Satine was strictly against, seeing as she led the Council of Neutral Systems.

“But if Pre Vizla fled,” said Senator Merrick, “we have no way of learning how widespread Death Watch really is.” Pre Vizla, who was the governor of the Mandalorian moon Concordia, had turned out to be Death Watch’s leader. After a short confrontation, he had escaped to plot another day.

“It’s obvious the Separatists are supporting the Death Watch,” Obi-Wan said. A disturbing thought with unfathomable implications, but no doubt a fact nonetheless.

Satine rounded on him, drawing the group to a halt just outside of the _Coronet_ ’s boarding ramp. “I disagree,” she said, her gaze steely. _As usual._ “I told you I wanted to stay _out_ of this conflict.”

“Given the current situation,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his voice as sympathetic as he could, “I’m afraid that may no longer be possible.” If Death Watch was a large threat backed by the Separatists, the Republic would – and probably _should_ – intervene before they got out of hand.

“I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter,” Satine said. “I will _never_ be a part of this war.” And with that, she turned and swept off. Merrick trailed after her as they passed the clone troopers stationed on either side of the boarding ramp, while Almec turned and walked back the way they came. _Someone_ had to govern Mandalore while the Duchess was away.

Obi-Wan sighed, passing a hand over his eyes. Why could things never be simple where Satine was concerned. Ever since they were teenagers . . .

He composed himself as Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and a small squad of clones approached him.

“Reporting for escort duty, General,” Anakin said with a wink as the group stopped before him.

“Oh, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, nearly sagging with relief. “Am I glad to see you.”

His former apprentice chuckled. “You sound tired.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit.” He passed the group and made for the ship’s ramp.

As the others followed him, Ahsoka spoke up. “Well, don’t worry, Master Obi-Wan. I’ll bet you’ll have plenty of time to rest on the way back. This is just an escort mission, anyway.”

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Obi-Wan said. “Death Watch has already tried to assassinate Satine once. They may try again. We must keep our guards up.”

“You don’t want to get complacent on an escort mission, Snips,” Anakin advised. “It only takes one missed step and everything comes crashing down.”

“Got it, Master.”

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Putting those two together was one of his and Master Yoda’s better ideas. Anakin really was a good teacher. And Ahsoka was certainly shaping up to be a very capable Jedi. Anakin’s attachment aside, things were turning out very well. His thoughts returned to Satine. _Speaking of attachments . . ._

This mission was going to be a complicated one.

“Master, are you listening?”

“Hm?” Obi-Wan said, turning to see Anakin looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Ahsoka looked concerned. “Oh, yes. Sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was just wondering what kind of security we should be running,” Anakin said. “You have any ideas?”

Obi-Wan ran a thoughtful hand over his beard. “We should station the clones throughout the ship,” he said. “We should also have one group check through the cargo hold, just in case someone tried to smuggle something deadly onto the ship.” He stopped and turned to the group as they reached the top of the ramp. It began to retract as the ship detached from the landing platform and began its takeoff sequence. “Have a group of men meet us in the cargo hold. We’ll brief them and work out how best to sweep the ship.”

“On it, Master.”

* * *

Anakin stood alongside R2-D2, Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, and Obi-Wan as they addressed the squad assembled in the cargo bay.

“You know your marching orders,” Obi-Wan was saying his hands on his hips. “The safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate.”

Anakin stepped forward. “The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp.” He turned his attention to his droid. “Artoo, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity.”

He beeped in the affirmative.

“Anything else, sir?” Rex asked.

“No,” said Obi-Wan. “That will be all.”

Cody signaled to the men and they began to fan out, holding their weapons loosely and separating into small groups to sweep the hold. Obi-Wan’s commlink beeped.

“Yes?” Obi-Wan said, holding the link up.

“The Duchess and her retinue requests your presence.”

“Very well.” He cut the link and turned toward the lift just behind them. Its doors opened automatically to admit him. Anakin, Rex, and Cody all turned to follow. They probably wouldn’t be needed down here.

“Uh, Master?” Ahsoka piped up. Anakin turned to her. “Can I stay here and help the boys search? This whole political debate thing is a little over my head. Besides, the Duchess probably wants to talk to you and Master Obi-Wan more than me.”

Anakin felt for her, he really did. If it were up to him, he’d be on guard as opposed to arguing ideologies all night. That never really got anyone anywhere. Only action could do that. Obi-Wan didn’t seem to agree.

“Ahsoka,” he said in his ‘teaching Jedi Master’ tone, “as a Jedi, it’s essential you get used to playing politics. It’s unfortunate, but it’s a necessary reality. We can’t always act with a lightsaber. Words and policies sometimes win the day more often than conflict.”

“Come on, Master, there’s always next time,” Anakin said, waving him off. “Sure, Snips. You stay here with the boys and try not to get bored. But you’re coming along next time.”

She brightened. “Thanks, Skyguy! Have fun.”

_Yeah, right._

Anakin snorted as the doors slid shut and the lift began to move. With Ahsoka gone, Obi-Wan’s was the only Force-signature he could feel. That made the nervousness radiating off him all the more apparent.

He decided to address it. “I sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess,” he said, giving Obi-Wan a sidelong look. “She couldn’t be in safer hands.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Then why –”

“Never mind,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s . . . all in the past.”

_Oh?_

Not for long. Not if Anakin had anything to say about it.

“Oh, so you’re close to her?” he asked.

“I knew her,” Obi-Wan corrected. “A long time ago.”

Hmm. Anakin wondered what that meant. Before this trip was over, he was determined to find out. If Rex and Cody had any similar thoughts, they didn’t say anything. Anakin knew better though. Without a doubt, the news that Obi-Wan Kenobi had some kind of secret history with the Duchess Satine would be making the rounds in the 501st and 212th in less than an hour.

The lift doors opened, allowing the four men to step out into a lavish hallway. The yacht really had all the amenities that the rich and royal could afford. The carpet was spotless and red. Warm, softly glowing lights lined the corridor on either side, built into pillars. The walls curved slightly and had elegant designs carved into them.

“We’ll stay behind, sir,” offered Cody.

“Yeah,” Rex agreed. “I doubt the Duchess has much interest in us, seeing as she’s a pacifist.”

“Fair enough,” Anakin nodded. “Contact us if you need anything.”

The men nodded and Anakin and Obi-Wan continued down the hallway. The Duchess and the other senators were currently in some sort of lounge. And that was how they found them. Satine sat on some sort of dais on the far side of the room, looking regal in a long blue gown and a headdress that Anakin was sure would rival even Padmé’s most ‘adventurous’ style choices. Behind her, a long window allowed everyone to look out into the vastness of space. The stars were still visible, meaning they had not jumped to lightspeed quite yet.

Around her gathered several senators. Tal Merrick, Orn Free Taa, Onocanda Farr, and Kin Robb. They were all being served drinks by BD-3000 Luxury Droids.

“Excuse me, Your Grace,” said Tal Merrick, accepting a drink from the droid, “are you suggesting we oppose the war on humanitarian grounds?”

“I’m going to oppose it as an affront to life itself,” said the Duchess, not noticing as Anakin and Obi-Wan slipped into the room. _Well, she’s got some big ideas. Bet her and Padmé’d get along just fine._ “As the designated regent of fifteen hundred systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war.”

“And yet some might argue that the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense,” said Obi-Wan, drawing all eyes to them as they walked into the middle of the room.

Anakin raised his eyebrows. _Isn’t that my line?_ This Duchess really was bringing out an interesting side of his Master. One he hadn’t known had existed.

Obi-Wan smirked as Satine stared down at him, somewhat disapprovingly. “You are quite the general now aren’t you, Master Kenobi?”

“Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness,” said Obi-Wan, giving a shallow bow. “I meant no disrespect.”

“Really?” Satine smiled, but Anakin couldn’t tell if she was being serious or hiding something more barbed. She addressed the room at large. “Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“Your Highness is too kind.”

“You’re right,” she said. “I am.”

Definitely something more barbed. Anakin couldn’t help but smirk. Something was afoot here. He could feel it. Tension from Obi-Wan. Tension from Satine. Tension everywhere. But what kind, exactly?

“Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker,” Obi-Wan said, gesturing toward him. That was his cue.

Anakin stepped forward, bowing quickly. “Your servant, My Lady.”

“I remember a time when Jedi were not generals,” Satine said, barely sparing him a glance as she accepted a refill of her drink from one of the droids, “but peacekeepers.”

“We are protectors, Highness,” Anakin said, employing what little diplomacy he’d learned from Obi-Wan. “Yours at the moment. We fight for peace.”

Satine gave a small laugh. “What an amusing contradiction.” She was starting to sound like Tee Watt Kaa.

Obi-Wan cut in, stepping closer to Satine’s dais. “What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of Your Highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don’t share your neutral point of view.”

“I asked for no such thing,” the Duchess shot back.

A little gratitude wouldn’t go amiss . . .

“That may be so,” Obi-Wan said, calm as ever, “but a majority of your court did.”

Anakin grinned as a few of the senators looked sheepish. The Duchess didn’t find it quite as funny.

“I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses,” she said, her eyes narrowing.

“I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities,” Obi-Wan argued.

Senator Taa stepped between the pair, clasping his hands together. “I am certain we all agree Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma.”

“Indeed,” agreed Senator Merrick.

“Now, in regards to the Senate vote,” said Senator Taa, “we think –”

The Duchess interrupted him. “I think a multitude makes discord, not good council.” Her voice was firm.

“Right again, My Lady,” Senator Taa said, rather gracefully Anakin thought.

Obi-Wan leaned in close to Anakin. “There may be two sides to every dilemma,” he muttered, “but the Duchess only favors hers.” This mission was so much more interesting than he had first thought it would be. Obi-Wan stepped forward to address the Duchess once more. “A Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists.”

The Duchess set down her drink and stood. “Even extremists can be reasoned with,” she said.

Anakin stifled a laugh. Speaking of amusing contradictions . . .

“Perhaps,” Obi-Wan said, nodding, “ _if_ one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids.”

“Ha! The sarcasm of a soldier,” Satine chided, taking one step off the dais.

“The delusion of a dreamer.” They were nearly nose-to-nose now, staring at each other with a look Anakin couldn’t quite read. Anger? Annoyance? Interest? Who knew?

“Duchess,” said Senator Merrick, “Master Jedi, it’s been a long trip. I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment.”

“Hear, hear,” piped up Senator Taa. “Now, let us put politics aside until after dinner.”

“Fine.” Both Obi-Wan and Satine had spoken at the same time. Then, Satine physically pushed past Kenobi and strode silently out of the room.

* * *

Ahsoka walked through the dark cargo hold along with R2-D2, Mixer, and Redeye. Yes, it was a little monotonous, but surely it was better spending time with the clones than at dinner with a bunch of senators discussing politics. It definitely wasn’t her style.

“I’ll check out the south quadrant,” Redeye offered, jerking his head toward the section in question. He turned to follow R2, who had rolled off in the same direction.

“Careful over there,” said Mixer in a mocking tone. “ _It’s dark_.” Both clones had helmet spot lamps attached. Ahsoka needed no such attachments in order to see.

Redeye shook his head and waved him off, not amused. “Yeah, very funny Mixer.” He turned and walked over toward the other section; out of sight.

“Guess we’re checking the north, then,” Ahsoka said.

“I can’t believe you’d rather be down here with us in the dark than up there takin’ a load off,” Mixer said, turning to head down a row of high shelves.

Ahsoka snorted as she followed him. “Please. I’d take you guys over a bunch of senators any day.”

“Don’t you hang out with that Chuchi kid?”

“That’s different,” said Ahsoka, waving one hand. “She’s cool. Anyway, it’s not so dark down here for me.”

“Right,” Mixer said, nodding. “Sometimes I forget you’re like a fuckin’ cat. You can see in the dark, you’ve got sensitive smelling, you’ve got fangs . . . Fives said he saw you pounce on the Captain.”

“What? When?”

“After Saleucami when he came back with that big hole in his chest,” Mixer said, looking up from checking a huge crate. “Fives said you jumped a meter and a half and damn near tackled him to the ground.”

“Oh.” Ahsoka blushed a bit. She didn’t know anyone else had heard about that. _Right. All clones talk to each other._ “Right. Well . . . I guess I kinda did. I was worried.”

“I’m sure he noticed.”

“Yeah . . .”

They continued on in silence for a while longer, checking crates and doing a cursory sweep just to be sure there were no unwelcome passengers or cargo that didn’t belong. After a while, Mixer drew to a halt and held up his wristcomm.

“My side’s secure,” he said. “What’ve you got, Redeye?” No response. “Redeye, you copy?”

That was strange.

“Think he turned his link off?” Ahsoka asked. It wasn’t like Redeye to do something like that.

“Knowing him, he might’ve just forgotten to key it to the right channel,” Mixer chuckled.

There was a clatter nearby, causing both of them to jump. Ahsoka’s hand went to her lightsaber and it was in her hand in an instant, but she didn’t turn it on. Mixer pulled up his DC-15 and scanned the area, spot lamps at full blast.

There was nothing.

“Wait,” Mixer said. He knelt down toward the ground and put his hand on something that Ahsoka was sure hadn’t been there before. It was another DC-15. What trooper would have dropped their blaster?

As Mixer stood again, she took a few steps back down the aisle in the direction they had come from and peered around, just in case. Something that wasn’t Mixer moved directly behind her – she could feel it in her montral’s echolocation. She turned.

“Mixer, look out!”

The clone’s head jerked up. “Oh. _What the_ –”

_Something_ was bearing down on him. Two large claw-like appendages reach out from above, sailing down towards Mixer at high speed. Ahsoka reached out her hand on instinct and called out to the Force. She overdid it just a bit.

Mixer screamed and a split second later crashed into her as she pulled him away, knocking them both to the ground. There was a strange metallic skittering sound. Ahsoka scrambled out from underneath the fallen clone and was on her feet in an instant, lightsaber in hand and ignited, its green blade casting a dim glow over the surrounding area. There was nothing there. _What in the Force just happened?_

“Mixer?” she said, standing right over him. “Mixer are you okay?”

There was silence for a moment.

Then, he coughed. Ahsoka let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Not . . . Not quite, ma’am . . .”

Ahsoka glanced around again. Whatever had attacked was now gone. At least . . . she thought so. Mixer needed her attention. Keeping her ‘saber activated, she turned and knelt down beside the clone, who lay flat on his back on the ground.

He was right: he wasn’t okay.

Mixer’s helmet had come loose and was lost somewhere in the darkness, allowing Ahsoka to see the look of agony on his face. On either shoulder, just outside of his plastoid chestplate, was a large gouge mark. The lines continued onto his torso, leaving large scores in the armor. Luckily, whatever had pierced him had not penetrated the chestplate, so it seemed as though nothing vital was harmed. His shoulders were torn open, though. The black body glove he wore had been ripped to shreds, exposing gaping wounds that leaked blood and exposed some of the bone underneath.

Ahsoka shivered.

She did the first thing that came to mind. “Rex!” she shouted into her commlink. “Rex, can you hear me? We’ve got trouble.”

Rex’s voice came in almost the second she stopped speaking. “Already on my way over with Cody and the astromech, kid.”

“How did you . . . Never mind, just get here! Mixer’s injured.”

* * *

Anakin walked beside Obi-Wan as they passed droids left and right. Protocal droids, BD-3000s, and LEP servant droids left and right, along with the occasional Mandalorian royal guard or astromech.

He finally decided to venture into the topic of conversation he’d been hoping to start ever since they left the Duchess’ chambers.“You and Satine have a history,” he said. It was both a statement and a question.

“An extended mission when I was younger,” Obi-Wan explained, not looking at him. “Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world.” The pair stepped into a lift. “They sent bounty hunters after us.” Obi-Wan pressed a button and the lift began to move. “We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring.”

He was quiet for a moment.

“Sounds romantic,” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan shot him a look. The lift doors opened, allowing the pair to step out into yet another hallway.

“A civil war killed most of Satine’s people,” Obi-Wan said as they continued walking, “hence her aversion to violence. When she returned, she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone.”

“You didn’t stay to help her?” Anakin asked. It was what he would have done in his Master’s shoes. Or he would have at least tried.

“That,” Obi-Wan said, turning into the room that had been designated as their quarters, “would have been problematic.” As they entered, Obi-Wan used the Force to pull a chair away from the desk and sat down in it. Anakin leaned against the bunk, his arms folded. “My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere.”

Anakin frowned. “Demanded?” he asked. “But it’s obvious you had feelings for her. Surely that would affect your decision.”

“Oh, it did.” Obi-Wan looked sad. His voice was low. “I live by the Jedi Code.”

“Of course,” Anakin grumbled. “As Master Yoda says: ‘a Jedi must not form attachments.’” Actually, it went something like ‘not form attachments, a Jedi must,’ but it certainly meant the same thing.

“Yes,” agreed Obi-Wan, leaning forward and stroking his beard. “But he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse.” So, he was capable of human emotion after all. Interesting. Anakin wondered if a few of those feelings still remained.

Probably.

Obi-Wan’s commlink beeped. “Yes, Captain?” he answered.

Rex’s voice came through the link. “General, something’s wrong with Skywalker’s astromech. Scared him real good, sir. I’ve also lost contact with one of my men. Another is severely injured and Commander Tano says something attacked him. We’re looking, but we haven’t found anything yet.”

Obi-Wan stood. “I’m on my way down to assist you.” He killed the link.

Anakin sighed, standing up straight. “I’ll go, Master,” he said. “If there’s something dangerous down there, the clones, Ahsoka, and I can handle it.” He decided it would be better to give Obi-Wan some quality time with his past flame. See if things couldn’t be . . . rekindled a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin has a really good time and Ahsoka does not.
> 
> I'm sure a lot of you were waiting for some Mandalore stuff, so here we are!


	39. One Way Ride

**Cargo hold of the _Coronet_ , hyperspace**

Ahsoka looked up as the lift doors opened and Anakin stepped into the cargo hold.

“Alright, men,” he said, casually. “What’s the problem? I’m missin’ dinner.”

Ahsoka put a comforting hand on Mixer’s chest and stood. Boro continued to work on the still helmetless clone, generously applying Bacta wraps to his shoulders. He’d probably need time in a Bacta tank after this was all over, along with some physical therapy.

Rex and Cody stood over R2-D2, who was whirring nervously and looking all around with his domed head. The clones in the cargo hold had all retreated to the lift once it became clear that something was wrong. All except one.

“We’re not sure yet, sir,” reported Cody, “but there’s still no sign of Redeye.” Rex was busy reorganizing the troopers and dividing up new search parties.

Anakin leaned down toward R2. “What’s the matter, buddy?” he asked

R2 beeped agitatedly. Ahsoka walked over and joined the group.

“I know, I know, but I’m here now. Use your scanners. See if something’s out of place.”

The little astromech obediently raised his probe, activated his flashlight, and turned, rolling off down one of the rows of shelves. Anakin, Rex, Cody, and a couple of troopers made to follow so Ahsoka trotted off after them. She fell into step beside her Master.

“Ahsoka,” Anakin said, glancing down at her, “what exactly happened with you and Mixer? What attacked him?”

Ahsoka thought back. “I’m . . . not exactly sure, Master,” she admitted. It was all a bit of a blur and it had happened so quickly. “I didn’t get a good look at it; it moved too fast. But it had two long claws. It looked like it was trying to pick him up or something. I couldn’t even tell you if it was a creature or a being or a droid.” She really wasn’t helping much with this whole investigation, but at least she had managed to save Mixer. That was some consolation.

“And what happened after that?”

“I called for Rex,” said Ahsoka, “but he was already on his way with Cody and Artoo.”

“Why was that?”

“We ran into the astromech making some kind of fuss,” Cody explained. “Couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Rex said he had a bad feeling and wanted to find Commander Tano. We were already on our way over when she contacted us.”

“Interesting . . .” Anakin said, looking thoughtful. Ahsoka wasn’t sure what to make of that, but she didn’t have time to ask her Master what he thought.

“Well,” said Rex, who was in the lead with R2, “what’ve we here?” He and the droid were standing in front of a huge crate that was overturned and open. Everyone’s spot lamps converged on it. “Looks like the contents of this box are missing.”

“Or it got up and walked away,” Anakin muttered. He turned to the group. “Alright, fan out. Separate squads. I’ll contact Obi-Wan. Ahsoka – you’re with me.”

“Yes, Master.”

As Rex and Cody divided up the troops and walked off into the darkness, Anakin raised his commlink.

“Anakin, what have you found?” asked Obi-Wan’s voice.

“There’s a large open container and the contents are missing,” Anakin reported. “And I still have a man unaccounted for.”

“That’s not good,” Obi-Wan said. _You don’t say._ “Keep things quiet. I’ll stay with the senators.”

“Got it.” He cut the link. R2 beeped in a curious sort of way. “What’s up? Did you find something?”

The little droid bleated in a ‘maybe’ sort of way, rolling off down a wider path between shelves. Ahsoka and Anakin followed him, lightsabers held loosely in their hands. Better safe than sorry.

“Do you have any idea what’s down here, Master?” Ahsoka asked. She couldn’t help but be nervous. The unquantifiable always set her on edge. IG assassin droids and bounty hunters didn’t have claws; at least, not like the ones she’d seen. And they would’ve come out to attack her after trying and failing to kill Mixer. Battle droids didn’t hide. From the holofootage she’d seen, Death Watch members would’ve probably attacked by now.

“Not yet,” Anakin admitted. “But keep your guard up.”

_Tap. Tap._

R2 beeped in surprise and stopped. Ahead of them, Ahsoka saw the boots of a clone trooper slowly coming into view of a solitary light hanging from the ceiling.

“There you are,” Anakin said, sounding relieved. Ahsoka saw the blue marks on his arms as he slowly walked into the light. “Redeye, where have you been? You had us all . . . worried . . .” No response. Dread crept into her stomach. “Redeye?”

And then she saw the blood that coated his chestplate dripping down from his neck.

She and Anakin ignited their lightsabers as one and dropped into fighting stances.

And then Redeye was flying at them and Ahsoka wasn’t fast enough. The impact knocked all the breath from her lungs as several dozen pounds of dead weight hit her in the chest and sent her sprawling back into a bunch of crates. In the background, she heard R2 beeping agitatedly and whirring away. Ahsoka gasped for air and struggled out from underneath Redeye’s body, his blood now coating her upper chest and part of her face.

_Yeah, very funny, Mixer._

_I’m sorry . . ._

As the air slowly returned to her lungs, Ahsoka sprung to her feet and called her lightsaber to her with the Force. She was about to avenge his death.

Anakin was sprawled out on the floor, lightsaber deactivated, a huge, spider-like droid towering over him. Ahsoka was about to pounce when blaster fire erupted from just behind her. She turned to see Rex, Cody, Hil, and Charger advancing on the scene, putting round after round into the droid. It crumpled.

“Cutting it a little close, eh, General?” Rex asked, helping Anakin to his feet.

“Nothing too out of the ordinary there,” he replied, smirking. He turned his attention to Ahsoka. “Snips, are you . . . oh.”

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and looked down at herself. She was coated in blood.

“I . . . take it that’s Redeye’s?” asked Rex, looking between Ahsoka and the body lying by the crates behind her.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka muttered, wiping at the sticky substance but only succeeding in spreading it to her hands. She shivered, but she wasn’t cold.

“The lift!” Anakin suddenly exclaimed, pointing. Everyone whipped around to see a second droid – identical to the first – prying open the doors to the lift and scuttling inside. They all bolted for the doors, with Anakin and Ahsoka reaching them first, only to see the droid climbing rapidly upwards, towards the upper levels.

“Obi-Wan, there’s assassin probes down here!” Anakin shouted into his commlink. “One made it up the lift. I’ll try to hold the others here.” He cut the link and turned to the others. “There might be one left. Let’s spread out and find it.”

“Watch it!” Cody said, pointing.

Ahsoka turned to see small spider droids erupting from the surface of the assassin probe that the clones had shot. They scuttled forward on tiny legs, advancing on them in a huge, black wave.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

“Quickly!” Obi-Wan ordered the Mandalorian guards. “Secure the lifts!” He ignited his lightsaber, the blade burning blue in the dining room. He positioned himself at the side of the table facing the door as the guards activated their electrostaffs and charged forward.

A split second later, however, the door burst open and a huge, black droid with countless red eyes and several long, sharp legs entered the room. As the senators behind him shot up from their seats and backed toward the viewport on the far side of the room, the assassin probe grabbed the lead guard by stabbing its front appendages through the man’s shoulders, lifting him up into the air and sending him flying into the other guard. One dead and one unconscious.

Immediately, the droid leapt over Obi-Wan and began scuttling across the table set with lavish courses, knocking over plates, food, and drink alike as it made straight for the senators.

“Ah! Help!” cried Senator Taa.

Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan pushed off the ground and soared through the air, landing on the flat surface of the droid’s central mass, stopping it in its tracks, before pushing off and spinning in midair, using his lightsaber to cut off the droid’s two front legs. Landing on the ground he twirled his ‘saber around before sending it deep into the droid’s central eye. It sputtered and jerked, but he pushed deeper.

Then, it was still.

Obi-Wan withdrew his lightsaber, the movement causing the deactivated machine to unbalance and flop onto the floor amid a couple of overturned chairs.

“Is it over?” asked Senator Robb.

Apparently not.

As Obi-Wan watched, a whole host of tiny droids erupted from the probe’s body; just like a real spider. He backed up as Senator Taa screamed and ran for cover, bringing up his lightsaber to once more defend the hapless politicians. The wretched little creatures scurried forward, intent on finishing the job that their ‘mother’ could not.

As Obi-Wan twirled his lightsaber, cutting apart whole swaths of the droids as they jumped at him, he suddenly found himself back-to-back with Satine, who had pulled a small pistol from inside her gown and was firing large blasts at the floor. Electricity crackled and entire groups of the things fell to the floor, motionless.

Obi-Wan spun. “Do you _always_ carry a deactivator?” he managed between swings.

“Just because I’m a pacifist doesn’t mean I won’t defend myself,” the Duchess shot back.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Now _you_ sound like a Jedi.”

Satine shifted her aim and sent a blast straight into a lone droid scuttling away.

The room went quiet.

Obi-Wan knelt and picked up one of the lifeless killers, examining it as he stood. “Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon, remember?” he said as Satine passed him. Did she still remember?

“How could I forget?” she said, glancing back. “I still have the scar.”

“Begging your pardon, Duchess,” Obi-Wan said. “I distinctly remember carrying you to safety.”

Satine laughed. “I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me.”

“Oh. Yes.”

_Not exactly my finest moment._

* * *

Rex slid his pistols back into their holsters and surveyed the scene around him. Ahsoka was still covered in Redeye’s blood. _I’ll have to mourn that loss later. Mixer won’t take it well._ Tiny blasted and sliced up droids lay scattered all over the floor. Charger and Wooley – who had shown up from his patrol – knelt in front of Hil, who’s helmet was discarded upon the floor and was clutching the left side of his face.

“I can’t – I can’t see!” he was gasping. “My left eye isn’t working!” He held his hands out in front of his face and blink a few times, looking distressed. A couple of the little buggers had crawled up into his helmet during the fighting, incapacitating him. Who knew what damage they’d done.

“Probably shocked you real good,” said Wooley, patting him on the back. “Could’ve overloaded your nerves.”

“Boro might be able to fix it,” Charger said.

“He’s right,” Cody said. “Charger – you take Hil up to Boro. When he’s finished with Mixer, he can work on Hil.”

“Yes, sir,” Charger nodded. He slung one of Hil’s arms over his shoulder. “Come on, _vod_. I gotcha.”

Rex shook his head as he watched them go. “Assassin droid,” he muttered. He turned back to the group. “How did that monster end up in the hold?”

“Question is, who smuggled him on board?” General Skywalker said, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. “Come on. Let’s go find out.” He started to walk off and everyone followed him. “Uh, Ahsoka – you can go get cleaned up.”

“No,” she said, determined. _And angry._ “I want to stay and help.”

“Okay . . .”

They made their way across the hold to one of the corners of the room. It was lit up, luckily. A blue protocol droid was sitting on a pile of crates, just staring into space. Doing whatever it was droids did when nobody needed them to serve.

Skywalker leaned over it. “I’m looking for the droid that services the cargo bay,” he said, knowing full well that was exactly the droid he was talking to.

“Uh, yes, sir,” it said in a monotone voice, standing. “Are all those creatures dead?”

“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” Skywalker said, irritated. The droid plodded over to a console and grabbed a datapad. Wooley took a seat on the crates that the droid had vacated. “You’re in charge of the cargo manifest, right?”

“Uh, yes,” said the droid, tapping the datapad and plodding back toward Skywalker. “I have it right here.” It held up the ‘pad.

“Well, where did they come from?” Skywalker demanded.

“It is right here on the manifest,” the droid said.

Skywalker snatched out of the droid’s hand and began reading, his eyes scanning the writing at lightning speed. “‘For immediate delivery to Coruscant: one container marked ‘medical supplies.’ There’s no name on this chart! There is no indication of who shipped it.”

_Well,_ that’s _one hell of an oversight. Stupid droid._

“No, sir,” said the protocol droid, shaking its head. “Just the senate stamp. Always accepted for transport here aboard the _Coronet_.”

_Oh._

_Well, that complicates things._

Skywalker scowled. Still holding the ‘pad, he turned and walked off toward the lift. “I’m going to take this to Obi-Wan. The rest of you stay here and stay safe. I’ll be back.”

“Yes, sir!” affirmed Cody.

He disappeared, leaving Rex, Ahsoka, Cody, Wooley, and R2-D2 with nothing but the protocol droid for company.

“What should we do?” Ahsoka asked. “Just stand here waiting around?”

“Well, that’s exactly what the General said to do,” Cody pointed out.

The Togruta huffed, folding her arms. Then, she quickly unfolded them, as blood spread from her chest to her bracers.

“You’d think she’d be a little more disturbed by that,” said Wooley over the private helmet comm, avoiding Ahsoka’s sensitive hearing.

Cody shrugged. “Could be a predator thing,” he surmised. “Less aversion to bloodshed.”

“Still, it’s _Redeye’s_ blood.”

He had a point there. Rex approached Ahsoka, reaching into his belt and pulling out an all-purpose cleaning wipe. Good for getting droid fluid off a visor, cleaning a weapon, and just about anything else. “Look here, littl’un,” he said, holding up the wipe.

The tension visibly left Ahsoka. She stepped toward him and her shoulders sagged. Rex placed one hand in between her montrals to steady her, then dragged the wipe across her right cheek and her chin, clearing away the red that had obscured the natural orange of her skin and the white of her facial markings. He moved on to her lekku, swiping at the smooth, glossy tendrils that hung close to her chest. He wiped quickly at her bracers and stepped away, stowing the now bloody rag back in his belt – he’d dispose of it later. There was still red fluid all over her chest, but since Rex valued his life, he wasn’t going anywhere near that. This’d have to do for now. It was better than nothing.

“Thanks, Rex,” Ahsoka sighed, running a hand over her now clean face. “I . . . needed that.”

“I know,” Rex said. “Anytime, littl’un.”

* * *

“Ah! Desert! Excellent.”

Obi-Wan smirked. “This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa.” He tugged the velvet cloth off the container he held over a plate. “Enjoy.”

Senator Taa jumped back. “On second thought, it wouldn’t agree with me.”

Upon the plate, trapped behind the transparasteel covering Obi-Wan held over it, was a single tiny spider droid – the only survivor of the bunch that had attacked them all earlier. It strained against its makeshift cage, trying to jump out and attack the large Twi’lek. After Anakin had appeared with evidence that there was a traitor in their midst, Obi-Wan had found the little rascal and trapped him. Now, he was going to use the droid to find out exactly who had betrayed them.

Obi-Wan addressed the group at large. “My theory is our little friend will attack the Duchess and anyone who defends her. Anyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it.”

The Duchess and the four senators seated at the dining table glanced at one another. The droid made a frantic attempt to escape, causing Senator Taa to flinch once more. “Take it away!” he begged, turning his head and closing his eyes. “Please!”

“Obi-Wan,” Satine scolded, leaning forward, “this line of ‘questioning’ borders on torture!”

Ignoring her, he calmly walked around the table, holding the captured droid up to Senator Farr, who glanced back nervously but quickly settled. “Oh,” he said, “I assure our pacifist Duchess that all is under control.” He held it up to Senator Robb, who shrank back as the droid made a furious jump at her. “I’m trying to expose a bigger threat.”

_Well, then . . ._

“Interesting,” he muttered, circling the table. “The droid displays unusual hostility toward the honorable Kin Robb.” He passed Satine, stopping before the last senator. The droid, on cue, stilled. “But it seems to like you, Senator Merrik.” The man didn’t show any emotion. “Well, Prince?” He smirked.

_Another brilliant plan._

“Really, General Kenobi,” said Merrik, looking away, “you’re quite clever!”

In an explosive move, he smashed the platter out of Obi-Wan’s hands, causing it to upend and land on the table, allowing the droid within to escape. It skittered across the table, headed right toward Satine. His attention successfully diverted, Obi-Wan grabbed a plate and smashed the droid the moment it leapt toward the Duchess, sending it flying across the room and onto an unfortunate protocol droid, who grabbed at it before falling lifelessly to the floor, short-circuited.

Obi-Wan pushed Satine behind him and ignited his lightsaber. The droid jumped up onto the table before springing onto Senator Farr’s back. The Rodian doubled over and grabbed at it. A single swing of his lightsaber and the spider droid was no more. As Senator Robb helped Farr to his feet, Obi-Wan looked up.

That momentary distraction was all Merrik needed to grab Satine. He edged out of the room, a hidden blaster drawn and held to the Duchess’ temple, her headdress discarded. The door slammed shut.

He was going to need Anakin’s help.

* * *

“Cody, Rex, have you found anything?”

Rex keyed his wristcomm, careful to keep his spare DC-17 trained forward. He and Cody edged down yet another row of shelves; blasters at the ready, spot lamps on. Skywalker and R2-D2 were searching another section, while Ahsoka and Wooley checked another. There was still one assassin droid left, which meant there were probably more little spiders to be dealt with.

“All quiet over here, sir,” Rex reported. He cut the link.

Cody stopped. “Wait a minute . . .”

He knelt to the floor, grabbing a discarded helmet. It was Mixer’s _. At least he’ll be happy to have that back._

Cody picked up the helmet and stood, turning it over in his free hand. Suddenly, one of the little spiders jumped out of the helmet, launching itself onto Cody’s faceplate. The trooper let out a grunt of surprise and fell back, his blaster firing harmlessly up into the ceiling.

There was a commotion nearby, but Rex barely even noticed as he stowed his pistols and knelt beside his brother, trying to grab the little bastard before it did any real damage. All to no avail, though, as two more of the things sprung out of nowhere, attaching themselves to Rex’s faceplate and forearm. Shit. He fell back into some crates beside Cody, grabbing at the one on his face. It was too damn wriggly.

Then, Skywalker and his astromech were there. Two swings of his lightsaber and the droids on Rex’s and Cody’s helmets were cut in half. R2-D2 extended his probe and zapped the final one on Rex’s forearm.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, little guy.” Maybe he really was better than all the other astromechs after all.

“Well,” Skywalker said as Rex and Cody got to their feet, “we found the little ones. What about the mother.”

Rex shrugged. “Haven’t seen it.”

And then he did.

The huge droid shrieked eerily as it loomed suddenly behind Cody. Rex shouted and pointed, terror and surprise coursing through him as he reached for his pistols. Too late. The droid launched itself at him. It hit him with full force, knocking him backwards into a pile of crates and sending him sprawling. Through the pain, Rex managed to react quickly enough as the droid positioned itself directly over him, its two sharp frontal appendages plunging down towards his head. Rex reached up and grabbed them, stopping them mere millimeters from his faceplate. He brought up one of his legs and pushed against the droid, using all his strength. He managed to flip the thing over his head, where it landed in a heap a meter away, scuttling up onto the wall to regain control over the fight.

Rex flipped himself onto his stomach and drew his pistol, firing at the droid. Unfortunately, his position didn’t lend itself to accuracy so he missed. He got to his feet, drawing his other pistol as the droid climbed higher, but there was little need. Skywalker had thrown his lightsaber. It spun through the air, cutting off half the wretched assassin’s legs and sending it to the ground in a heap. Without missing a beat, Rex rushed forward and jumped onto the droid. Aiming down, he emptied both his pistol’s clips into the thing.

_This mother isn’t having any more babies, thank you_.

Confident that they were no longer in any danger, Rex stepped off the droid. At that moment, Ahsoka and Wooley came around the corner, weapons drawn.

“Sorry, Snips,” General Skywalker said, hooking his lightsaber to his belt. “You missed this round. You might see some action yet, though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ahsoka asked, stepping closer and deactivating her lightsaber.

“Obi-Wan contacted me,” Skywalker explained, turning to head back toward the lift. “Tal Merrik is a traitor; he’s kidnapped the Duchess and is holding her hostage. We need to get up there and help him find her.”

“Yes, sir!”

Rex, Cody, Wooley, Ahsoka, and R2-D2 all formed up behind Skywalker trailing him as they crossed to the lift.

“Rex, Cody – contact the men,” Skywalker ordered, planning as he walked. “I want troopers stationed at every hanger and escape pod. No one gets off this ship. Ahsoka – you’re in charge of the boys. Direct them while I find Obi-Wan.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Yes, Master.”

* * *

Obi-Wan ran down the hall at top speed. Suddenly, Anakin was running towards him. They stopped.

“Did you find them?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“No,” Anakin said, “but I’ve stationed troopers at every escape pod.”

“Merrik will try to signal his allies for help,” Obi-Wan said. After all this planning and deception, there was simply no way that Death Watch would rest all their hopes on a single senator to deliver the Duchess. “We have to find him.”

He led the pair into a nearby lift, pressing the button and shutting the doors. It began to move.

“This may not be the time to ask,” Anakin said. _Oh, he’s not serious . . ._ “but were you and Satine ever –”

“I don’t see how that has _any_ bearing on the situation at hand!” Obi-Wan cut him off. He turned away from his Padawan, determined not to let him see the flush that had crept into his cheeks. He was certain Anakin felt something through the Force, though. Unfortunately. The less Anakin knew about Obi-Wan’s Jedi Code-breaking youth, the better. It wouldn’t help with his own attachment struggles.

The lift doors opened and Obi-Wan was suddenly aware of a warning alarm sounding from the hallway in front of them. The pair of Jedi stepped out into the hall to find it full of clone troopers from the 501st and 212th, running to take up defensive positions and toting the rifles and gear. Ahsoka stood across the corridor with Captain Rex, directing the men in a tone that even Cody would’ve respected.

“Come on, boys. Double time!” she shouted, pointing them onwards. “The tinnies aren’t gonna wait for you! Jester, Sketch – pick up the pace! Threepwood, _what are you doing?_ Attie, you better have cleaned your weapon this time. Pulsar, Del – where’s the rest of your squads?”

Anakin put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll handle this, Obi-Wan. You go find your girlfriend.” And he ran off.

“Right,” Obi-Wan said, nodding and turning to head the opposite way. Then something registered. He turned. “Uh, no, Anakin! She’s not my – argh!”

He was out of earshot.

* * *

Ahsoka stood in the middle of the hallway, completely exposed, her lightsaber out and blazing as she deflected blaster fire from the oncoming wave of super battle droids. They stood shoulder to shoulder in the compact hallway, spewing bolt after bolt towards her, the Mandalorian guards, and the clones.

The Mandalorians took similar stances to Ahsoka, spinning their electrostaffs and blocking blaster fire, while the clones took cover behind Ahsoka, the guards, and any alcove they could find and fired back at the clankers that were approaching them. Rex, who was shooting with one of his pistols from around a corner that led into another hallway, took one knee in order to reload.

“There’s –” he ducked to avoid a shot that would’ve taken his head off. “– less droids than I thought there’d be.”

“Are you complaining?” Ahsoka asked, performing a quick backflip while deflecting a volley of shots away from both her and Vaughn, who was covering behind a pillar to her right.

“No,” said Rex straightening once more in order to get a better shot. “But if they hope to take the ship with a platoon of SBDs while there are three Jedi on board, then the Seps are getting sloppier than I thought.”

“You think something’s up, sir?” Vaughn asked between blaster rounds.

“Maybe . . .”

“Think they could be a distraction?” Ahsoka wondered. She was so in-the-zone that her mind was free to wander as she twirled her lightsaber in a graceful manner akin to a baton. “Merrik still has to escape with the Duchess. This could be keeping us busy.”

“Back up!” Scythe called from behind. “They’re getting’ too close!”

He was right. While they certainly were putting a dent in the droids’ numbers, they – true to form – just kept on coming. The lead row was only a meter or two away from Ahsoka now. If they didn’t get some space, she’d end up to focused on defending herself to cover her troops. In close-quarters like this, that was a bad situation to find oneself in.

Ahsoka had only just made to fall back when Anakin appeared from between her and Rex, vaulting over the front line of droids and igniting his lightsaber, cutting the SBD he’d landed on in two.

“Belay that!” Ahsoka called over her shoulder, grinning. “Keep firing!”

“Push forward!” Ridge called, leading Nax, Longshot, and Crys up to assist them.

As Anakin cut his way through the bulk of the droids, Ahsoka and the clones held the line. _As usual._ But that was fine; Jedi weren’t supposed to seek excitement and glory anyway. Supposedly.

_Kriff it._

Ahsoka sunk into the first line of droids that Anakin had bypassed. Buoyed up on Force power and hunter’s instinct, she slashed the firing arm of one completely off, using the Force to smash the second into the wall adjacent, then ducked under the last SBD’s arc of fire before driving her ‘saber deep into its chest with enough force to lift the thing up off its feet for a moment.

And then it was quiet.

“Master?” Ahsoka called, deactivating her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt as the droid in front of her collapsed.

“I’m here,” Anakin called from the end of the hall in front of her, turning and shutting of his ‘saber as well. He stood amidst a carpet of torn up, smoking SBD husks.

Around her, the clones slowly peered out from cover.

“Commander Cody’s reporting some more resistance on the starboard side,” announced Trapper, one hand on his helmet’s commlink. “He’s requesting reinforcements.”

“We should go help,” said Rex, standing and readying his pistols again.

They should. But Anakin should hear about what they had guessed. “Master,” Ahsoka said, “Rex and I think the droids are a distraction. Has Master Obi-Wan found the Duchess yet?”

Anakin shook his head. “No.” He looked troubled for a moment. His eyes focused on the ground for a moment, as though he were thinking hard about something. Then, without warning, he took off down the hall.

“Hey!” Ahsoka called after him, confused. “Where are you going?”

“To save the day!”

_Typical._

* * *

Obi-Wan burst into the bridge and drew his lightsaber. The pilot and the senate commandos that had been managing the ship’s controls were all dead; killed by blaster fire. Merrik stood across from him, just over the main control station. One arm was around Staine’s throat, holding her to him. The other held a small remote.

“Come in, Kenobi,” said Merrik, who smiled. “You’re expected.”

“Tal Merrik, you are under arrest,” Obi-Wan said, his voice firm. He raised his lightsaber. “Release the Duchess.”

Merrik skirted the room, circling toward the door, utterly fearless. “Hmm,” he chuckled. “I took the precaution of wiring the ship’s engines to explode.” He held up the device. “I press this remote and we _all_ die.”

_Even extremists can be reasoned with?_

_Not likely._

“Obi,” said Satine, pleadingly, “if you have any respect for me you will not take such risks with so many people’s lives at stake.”

“Satine . . .” he lowered the ‘saber a fraction. Then Merrik went for the door and he raised it again. “Don’t.”

But the madman didn’t listen. He simply backed out the door and into the hall beyond, remote still raised and finger ready to press the button at any moment. Still, Obi-Wan couldn’t just _let him leave._ He had to follow; wait for a moment to strike and save the day because surely such an opportunity would present itself. He couldn’t fail now.

So that’s what he did.

As Merrik and Satine edged out of the room, Obi-Wan followed slowly, careful to keep a respectful distance between himself and them. As they crept down empty corridor after empty corridor, Obi-Wan’s mind worked furiously to find a solution. He couldn’t contact Anakin or Ahsoka – Merrik would see. Any use of the Force would most likely result in destruction as his finger was too close to the remote. No doubt he had a hair-trigger. Any offensive action would lead down the same path. There was nothing to be done. For now.

Merrik raised the arm holding Satine slightly, activating a commlink on his wrist. “This is Merrik,” he said, stopping next to the entrance to a _Droch_ -class boarding craft that had impaled itself into the hull. _That must be how his reinforcements arrived_. _A perfect distraction for the troops._ And a perfect escape route, apparently. “Stand by to disengage.” He cut the link. “Say farewell, Duchess.”

He stopped at the open entrance to the craft, looking over his shoulder.

“Obi-Wan,” Satine said, straining against Merrik but unable to free herself, “it looks like I may never see you again.” _Oh no._ There still had to be time. There had to be a way out of this. “I don’t know quite how to say this, but . . . I’ve loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up. He lowered his lightsaber a fraction and his heart skipped a beat. Under any other circumstances, this might have been excellent news. Now, however . . .

“I don’t believe this,” Merrik muttered, a look of disgust contorting his features.

“Satine,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his composure, “this is hardly the time or place for . . .” He met her gaze. The pleading look she gave him silenced him. He sighed. “Alright. Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order.” After all these years, it felt so strange to finally admit that.

No one knew that. Only Master Qui-Gon had. And he would never tell anybody, now.

“That is touching,” Merrik mocked. Satine scowled. “Truly, it is. But it’s making me sick, and we really must be going.”

She scoffed, glaring up at him. “You have the romantic soul of a _slug_ , Merrik,” she spat. And with that, she drove the heel of her boot into his foot, causing him to cry out in pain and double over. That was all the opening she needed. Satine snatched Merrik’s blaster from inside his robe and twirled away from him, leveling the weapon at his chest. “And slugs are so often trod upon.”

He was cornered now. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber again. Satine kept the blaster trained on him.

Yet Merrik still smiled. “Interesting turnabout,” he said. “But even if I do not deliver the Duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win. The second I’m away, I’ll hit the remote and blow the _Coronet_ to bits.”

“I will _not_ allow that,” Satine said, her voice shaking.

“What will you do?” Merrik countered. “If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear.” He turned his attention to Obi-Wan. “And you, Kenobi. You’re no stranger to violence. You’d be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship . . .” He glanced at Satine. “ _Oops!_ Almost everyone.”

Damn him, he was right. What was he supposed to do?

Merrik took a step back and raised his arms, exposing his chest for both of them to attack. “Come on, then,” he said his voice full of confident bravado. “Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?” Nobody moved.

Then Merrik gasped.

A blue light erupted from his chest.

The remote fell.

* * *

And Anakin caught it.

As he pulled his lightsaber from the traitor’s corpse, he straightened, smirking. He certainly knew how to make an entrance.

The Duchess threw away the blaster pistol she was holding as though it had burned her.

“Anakin . . .” Obi-Wan said, shaking his head.

“What?” Anakin said, deactivating his lightsaber and flipping it over in his hand. He was, once again, just doing whatever needed to be done. “He was gonna blow up the ship.” Obi-Wan shrugged, turning off his own ‘saber as Anakin clipped his to his belt.

He sighed. There’d be plenty of cleanup after this was over.

The Duchess stepped toward his Master. “Obi-Wan, I –”

“General Skywalker,” said Cody, who had suddenly appeared beside him along with Wooley and Eyeball, ducking under the claw of the boarding craft, “the last of the droids have been defeated, sir.”

“Very good, Cody,” Anakin said, he turned back to see how Obi-Wan and Satine were getting along.

“I must get back to the business of diplomacy,” said the Duchess, turning away from his Master. _Damn. Did I miss it?_ Obi-Wan sighed. Did Anakin sense . . . disappointment? Maybe he hadn’t missed anything after all. _Oh, well. Maybe next time._

“As you say, Duchess,” Obi-Wan said, bowing. She swept past all of them, disappearing down another hallway. “Some other time . . .”

Some other time indeed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ahsoka stood beside Anakin as they and Master Obi-Wan met Chancellor Palpatine and a squad of senate commandos on the landing pad on Coruscant as the clones, droids, and senators aboard the _Coronet_ disembarked around them. Ahsoka had managed to squeeze in a trip to the ‘fresher in order to wash the rest of the blood from her outfit and skin. Anakin had saved the day, just as he’d predicted. _Just another ‘Hero With No Fear’ story for the HoloNet to pick up on._

“A job well done, Master Jedi,” Palpatine said, nodding at Obi-Wan and Anakin. He never seemed to pay her much mind. Maybe it was just because she was a Padawan. Still, she felt a little left out.

“Thank you, Chancellor,” Obi-Wan said, graciously, bowing in return.

“Your Excellency,” Anakin bowed.

The trio stepped aside as the senators met with the Chancellor, joining a few clones who had formed up on one side of the landing platform, along with R2-D2. They only had a few second's rest, though.

“Come on, Snips,” Anakin whispered, pulling her back a few paces as the tall, blonde Duchess Satine approached with four of her Mandalorian guards. “Let’s give those two some space.”

“What?” Ahsoka asked, looking up at him. “Why?”

“Shh,” he said, grinning. “Just listen.”

“How ironic to meet again,” the Duchess said, stopping in front of Obi-Wan, “only to find we’re on opposing sides.”

“The needs of your people are all that matter,” said Obi-Wan. “They couldn’t be in better hands with you to guide their future.”

“Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed Jedi,” said the Duchess, smiling and stepping closer. “And yet . . .” she frowned, staring at him.

“What?”

“I’m still not sure about the beard,” she said, reaching out and stroking it.

_Oh!_

“W-Why? What’s wrong with it?” Obi-Wan asked, blushing.

Satine placed a hand on his shoulder. “It hides too much of your handsome face.”

“That’s our cue,” Anakin muttered as the Duchess and her escort began to walk away. Ahsoka, dumbfounded, followed her Master as they rejoined Obi-Wan.

Anakin laughed. “What was that all about?” he asked. Obi-Wan only stared at the Duchess’ retreating form, apparently at a loss for words. Anakin put a hand on his shoulder. “A very remarkable woman.”

At that, Obi-Wan seemed to regain the power of speech. “She is indeed,” he said, almost wistfully.

Ahsoka looked between the pair, disbelieving. _Master Kenobi has someone he’s attached to? Master Kenobi’s interested in a_ girl _?_

It was unfathomable. And yet . . . apparently it was the truth. The bit in the Jedi Code about not having any romantic attachments was seeming more and more like a guideline rather than a rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot - nor do I want to - save everyone.
> 
> This was originally two chapters but I combined them for the hell of it. Not sure how this got so long; I thought I cut a fair amount from the episode.
> 
> I really did like the image of the 5'7'' Togruta girl screaming orders at the 6'0'' clones like a drill sergeant


	40. Whatever That Was

**Dex’s Diner, Coruscant**

It took Ahsoka snapping her fingers in front of Rex’s eyes to get him to realize that their food had arrived.

“Hm. What?” He said, tearing his eyes away from the holoscreen in one corner of the diner. “Oh, right. Dinner.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Geez, Rex,” she said. “If I’d known you were gonna space out, I would’ve asked Fives to come instead. At least he’d pay attention to me.”

“He’d also make you pick up the check,” Rex pointed out.

Ahsoka shrugged. “I’m a Jedi,” she said. “It’s not like credits are really an issue.”

“Fair enough,” Rex nodded. He was meeting her halfway by using his winnings from the last Sabacc game he’d played with the officers. He’d have felt too awkward allowing Ahsoka to pay for his meal after she’d invited him out.

“What’d you get?” Ahsoka asked, glancing down at his plate.

Rex actually had to look down as well in order to jog his memory. “Nerfburger.”

Ahsoka raised a brow at him. “You’re plain,” she said, staring at him over her opee sea killer fillet. “What’s got you so scatterbrained?”

Rex’s eyes went back to the holoscreen. Ahsoka turned in her seat to follow his gaze. The HoloNet News was currently on, broadcasting the police’s and the Coruscant Guard’s current manhunt for Duchess Satine Kryze. Earlier, she’d been implicated in the murder of some associate of hers. In addition, Death Watch had been deemed too great a threat for the Republic to ignore, as the Mandalorian government apparently couldn’t handle it. The 501st was scheduled to depart for Mandalore before morning.

“I guess . . .” Rex muttered, “I’m a little nervous about potentially waging war on the proverbial homeland.”

“Worried about going to the planet where all your culture came from?” Ahsoka asked.

“Well, kinda,” Rex shrugged. He thought for a moment. “I guess it’s more like . . . actually fighting there. Especially since they don’t want us there.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about,” Ahsoka said. “We’re probably not going to Mandalore.”

Rex raised an eyebrow and glanced out the window to his left. Across the city’s nighttime skyline, Rex could just pick out one of the many Republic GAR landing sites. There, he could see the _Resolute_ , which was currently being loaded with troops and supplies. Rex himself _should_ be over there overseeing the process with General Skywalker, but Ahsoka had insisted upon going out and he certainly wasn’t gonna turn down her invitation. So, he’d left Appo and Drayk in charge.

“I don’t know about that, kid,” Rex said. “Everyone’s getting ready to go as we speak. There’s not much that could stop us now.”

“I think there’s a way,” Ahsoka said. “First of all, I don’t think the Duchess is guilty. I’m sure she and Obi-Wan’ll figure a way out of this.”

“General Kenobi?” Rex asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s he got to do with the Duchess?”

“Weren’t you paying attention on the _Coronet_?” Ahsoka asked, grinning. “Those two _definitely_ have a thing for each other. Like, one hundred percent.”

Rex remembered hearing Skywalker and Kenobi having a conversation that suggested that Kenobi and the Duchess knew each other from before the war, but nothing beyond that. Maybe he really was out of the loop. It was strange to think of General Kenobi – of all people – having ‘attachments’ to someone.

“Interesting . . .”

“You got that right,” Ahsoka said. “I’ll bet Obi-Wan’s trying to help clear the Duchess’ name right now. Just, uh, don’t tell anyone about that, ya know?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rex shrugged. “Jedi business.” If it got him out of attacking Mandalore for no reason, he’d play along. “But isn’t that . . . not something a Jedi should do?”

Ahsoka leaned against the table, propping her head up with one hand. “Yeah,” she said. “I don’t really get why it’s not allowed. Neither does Anakin, really. But . . . those are the rules. I guess they have to be followed even if we don’t really understand why. Like orders.”

“Yeah,” Rex agreed. She was right about that. He picked up his nerfburger and bit into it. _Damn, this is actually pretty good._ “Where’d you hear about this place, anyway?”

“Dex’s?” Ahsoka asked. “From Obi-Wan. Apparently, he goes way back with the owner. He and Anakin come here from time to time. It’s where they got the cake for my lifeday last year.”

“Huh,” Rex said, munching thoughtfully. “If I had money, I guess I’d come here more often.”

“If you don’t get paid, how are we splitting the check?”

“Er,” Rex was a little hesitant to reveal that he’d collected the credits via gambling, but it was a bit late to be thinking up an excuse now, “I won the money in a Sabacc match. Played with Cody and some of the other officers just after we got back from Geonosis.”

“Saving for anything?” Ahsoka asked, sounding intrigued.

Rex chuckled. “No,” he said. “I don’t even know what I’d save up _for_. Not like I get the chance to go out much anyway.”

“Come on, Rex,” Ahsoka prompted, taking a knife to her fillet. “There’s gotta be _something_. Why even bother winning the credits if you didn’t have anything in mind?”

“Well . . .” said Rex, taking a moment to think about it. If he had the freedom to go out whenever he wanted, what would he do? “I guess I’d . . . I dunno . . . Maybe I’d see a real holovid in the theater. Or . . . go to a bolo-ball match. You know I like Bylluran Athletic.”

Ahsoka grinned. “Yeah, how could I forget? You dyed your hair blue last year when they were in the finals.”

“Yeah,” Rex chuckled, remembering. “That was . . . a phase. Dunno if I’d do that again these days.”

“Quick phase.”

“I age quickly, remember?” Rex said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said, and the smile faded from her face as she turned to look out the window. “I remember.”

Silence fell between them, and it was an awkward one. What had he said? Was it the age comment? Did that make her uncomfortable or something? Why? That’s just how it was.

“Er,” Rex said, hoping to steer the conversation back toward safer waters, “what have you been up to lately? Er, outside of the war, that is.”

Luckily, that seemed to bring her back. “Anakin’s been training me in Jar’Kai,” she said.

“Er . . .”

“Using two lightsabers instead of one,” Ahsoka clarified. “Except I’m training with a shoto – a shorter blade used mostly for defense. And I’ve been working on learning Jedi mind tricks.”

“Oh,” Rex said, involuntarily flashing back to Teth. When Ventress had tried to mind influence him. “That’s interesting. You any good?”

“At?”

“Both.”

“The mind trick is kinda hard,” Ahsoka admitted. “I only know the theory. I’ve never actually practiced on a person before.”

“Don’t you go getting any ideas,” Rex warned, wagging a finger at her. “The last thing I need is you running around trying to mind influence my men.”

She laughed at that. It made him smile. It was a nice change compared to the glumness that had come over her only a moment ago. “Rex, I would _never_ ,” she said. “They do teach us morals at the Jedi Temple, you know.”

“Mm-hm,” Rex nodded. “Just makin’ sure. How about that Je – Jark – that using two lightsabers thing?”

“ _Jar’Kai_ ,” Ahsoka corrected. “That’s actually going really well! I’ve been training with Barriss, Trilla, and Tyzen in the Temple. It’s good to face someone who isn’t Anakin every now and then; makes things less predictable. You should stop in sometime!”

“And feed your ego?” Rex asked, smirking.

Ahsoka snorted and rolled her eyes. “Only a _little_ bit.”

“I’m not really sure I’m allowed in the Jedi Temple unless I’m on official business,” Rex pointed out. Non-Jedi didn’t go into the Temple unless they had a really good reason. Same went for clones, whether they were friends with Jedi or not.

“Hm,” Ahsoka said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. “Maybe you can say that you’re sponsoring some sort of training exercise for upcoming Padawans. Hell, maybe I can even organize said training exercise.”

Rex shook his head. “I . . . dunno about that, littl’un,” he said. “The last time I was around kids –”

“When were _you_ ever around kids?” Ahsoka asked, pouncing on him like a gundark.

_Damn it. Slip of the tongue._

“Er . . . when I was on that farm on Saleucami,” Rex said slowly. He needed to be careful when talking about his time on Saleucami. He didn’t want to get Cut in trouble. “The farmer had a couple of kids. Half-Twi’lek, half-human.”

“Oh,” Ahsoka said, raising her brows. “How were they?”

“Good kids,” Rex said. “Er, I think . . . I’m no expert, but I think they were being raised well. You’d have liked them.”

“Do you ever want a family, Rex?”

The question caught Rex so off-guard that he snorted and laughed out loud.

“I-I’m sorry,” he said, composing himself. “Ah . . . it doesn’t really matter. Clones aren’t allowed to have children. Our lives aren’t meant for that. The only reason we live is to defend the Republic.”

Ahsoka shook her head. “Come on, Rex,” she said. “I know you don’t really believe that. I can feel it. Say what’s on your mind; I won’t judge you for it.”

Rex made a noncommittal noise and looked out the window. He really shouldn’t say anything. Clones could mutter their dissatisfactions among themselves to their heart’s content. Mostly. But to say something that could even remotely considered treasonous or ‘defective’ to someone who wasn’t bred in a test tube was a risk.

But this was Ahsoka.

“I . . . think I’d like to try it,” Rex admitted, his voice low. He couldn’t meet her eyes. “If I was – If the war was over. If I didn’t always have to be in the military. But that’s a pipe dream.” He waved as though to brush the mere thought aside.

Ahsoka was gazing at him strangely.

“You . . . deserve that chance,” she said. “You all do. It’s not fair that you’re not allowed to have that opportunity. Maybe . . . I dunno . . . Maybe when the war’s over, the senate’ll figure out legislation for you all. Get things straightened out.”

“Yeah,” Rex said, though he doubted it. “Maybe. Anyway, what about you? You’re in the same boat as me, aren’t you? You don’t have that chance.”

“I’d want a family,” Ahsoka said. “If I left the Order.” She sighed. “But that’ll never happen. Oh – or maybe if I kept it a secret.”

“A secret?” Rex asked, raising one eyebrow. “Yeah, right. You’d never get away with that. Wouldn’t the other Jedi sense something was up? Skywalker, for example. There’s no way you’d fool him.”

“Yeah . . . I suppose you’re right,” Ahsoka said. She leaned forward propping her head up with both hands now. “And no one’s ever done it before. Guess I’ll just be single forever.”

“Yep.”

“Uh-huh.”

Silence fell again. Both of them continued to eat.

“You know that empty courtyard in the Five-Oh-First’s barracks?” Ahsoka asked, changing topics at the speed of light.

“Huh?” Rex asked, caught off-guard again. “Oh, yeah. What about it?”

“I think I wanna turn it into a garden.”

“Er, what?” Rex asked.

“A garden,” Ahsoka repeated. “You guys don’t have any nature in your barracks. It’s all just permacrete and durasteel. I wanna spruce it up a little. Flowers, bushes, some dirt and grass. It’d be nice.”

“I . . . I dunno,” Rex said, somewhat flummoxed by the suggested. “I suppose the boys wouldn't mind too much. What made you want to do that?”

“I just thought it would be nice,” Ahsoka said. “I thought it would be nice for you guys to have someplace that wasn’t part of the city where could go to relax. Nature’s pretty great like that. And Anakin and I could use it as a place to meditate if we needed to do it there for some reason. Or at least that could be our excuse to justify creating it.”

“Yeah,” Rex said, thoughtfully. “Maybe.”

“And . . . you could move your memorial out there,” Ahsoka said, looking down and frowning. “I’ve seen it in the living quarters and . . . I don’t know, I just think the courtyard would be a nice spot for it.”

“Thinking about Redeye?” Rex asked.

“Him and the others.”

Right. Because Redeye was just another in a long string of deaths that had affected the poor girl since she’d joined the war. There were countless before him. And there would be countless after him.

“I think they’d appreciate that,” said Rex. Both the living and the dead.

“How’s Mixer doing?” Ahsoka asked.

“He’s okay,” Rex reported. “His shoulders are healing up alright. He’ll probably be cleared for combat duty by the end of the week. Clones bounce back fast – it’s in our genes.”

“And mentally?”

“He’s . . . understandably upset,” Rex admitted. “Redeye was his best friend; his _ori’vod_. But he’ll heal in time. That’s just the nature of war. We all lose people. Some of us just lose more than others.” There wasn’t much that could be done beyond that. There wasn’t exactly any comfort to be had.

“I wish it didn’t have to be that way,” Ahsoka sighed.

“I know you wish things were different,” Rex said. And he appreciated that she did. “ _I_ wish things were different. But they’re not. As much as I don’t necessarily enjoy fighting in the war, I know that it’s my duty. If I don’t, then who will? Someone has to stop the Separatists, and it might as well be me and the boys.”

“I’m glad you’re motivated if nothing else,” Ahsoka remarked, smiling a little. “I guess I just feel differently about it because I’m a Jedi. War isn’t exactly supposed to be our forte.”

“You all seem to be doing pretty alright to me,” Rex said. Without the Jedi, he wasn’t sure they’d be able to keep up with the Separatists. They were certainly invaluable on the battlefield. And sometimes off it as well.

“Maybe,” Ahsoka shrugged. “But it’s not supposed to be that way. Jedi aren’t meant to fight wars.”

“Maybe not,” Rex said. “But these are confusing times. It’s not forever. Just for a few years. When this whole thing’s over, things’ll go back to the way they were, probably. Whatever that was.”

“I hope so.”

“What was it like?” Rex asked. “Before the war?” It was strange. He had the body of an adult but he was only eleven-years-old. All he’d known his entire life was warfare. Training for it, learning about it, fighting it. The clones were all fighting to bring peace to the galaxy, but none of them even knew what that was supposed to look like. None of them knew anything about the galaxy before CIS and the Republic were at each other’s throats.

“I, uh . . .” Ahsoka said. She seemed at a bit of a loss for words. “I’m not totally sure. I grew up in the Jedi Temple. Ever since I was a little girl. I only know a little about the galaxy outside of Coruscant. It was . . . nice, I suppose. I mean, there’s always organized crime to deal with. There still is; it’s just on the backburner right now. I’m sure there were always problems to deal with, just . . . nothing like open warfare. People just . . . lived their lives, you know? Had regular jobs, had dreams they tried to achieve, worried about relationships and money and other stuff . . .”

Rex shook his head, snorting. “It’s bizarre,” he muttered. “Life without war.”

“If you say so.”

Rex commlink suddenly beeped. Grimacing, he fumbled to quickly answer it. Shit, he was probably in trouble now. He should be on the _Resolute_ organizing the men for battle, not shirking his responsibilities by hanging out with Ahsoka in some diner. He was probably late. They were _both_ probably late.

“This is Captain Rex,” he said quickly, holding his wristcomm to his mouth. “What is it?”

“Rex, this General Skywalker.”

 _Shit, we really_ are _in trouble!_

“My apologies, sir,” Rex blurted, half standing. “I know I should be on the ship. I’ll be there momentarily. We won’t be delayed.”

Skywalker chuckled over the link. “No, it’s alright, Rex,” he said. “I’ve got good news, actually. The Senate has voted against the occupation of Mandalore. The troops are standing down.”

Oh.

“Copy that, sir. Thank you for the update.” Rex relaxed a tad and slipped back into his seat, cutting the link with Skywalker.

“See?” Ahsoka said, smirking at him. “What did I tell you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice casual scene. Bit of a relaxer chapter here.
> 
> "I know you wish things were different. I wish things were different. But they ain't."


	41. Stalking

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

Ahsoka was a blur of motion. Her ‘sabers crashed in parry and thrust as she gave everything she had to best her opponents, determined to continue on her mastery of this new technique. _Block with the left, stab with the right. Come on!_ Instead of her usual lightsaber, she was battling with a pair of training sabers; nonlethal weapons meant for sparring. And sparring she was. With both Barriss Offee and Trilla Suduri as their Masters – Luminara Unduli and Cere Junda – watched on.

Her own Master was recovering in the Healing Halls of the temple alongside Mace Windu. The previous day, R2-D2 had burst into the command center while she had been watching Master Plo and his own droid, R7-D4, give a briefing on troop deployments. After a brief scuffle with R7-D4, R2 had shown them a hologram of Anakin in trouble. She, Master Plo, Commander Wolffe, and his men had gone all the way out to Vanqor to save him and Master Windu. Apparently, a clone who was the adopted son of the deceased bounty hunter Jango Fett wanted revenge against Master Windu and had rigged their cruiser to explode, trapping them and killing a lot of troopers in the process. It made Ahsoka angry just thinking about it. _All those lives wasted . . ._

“Ah!” she was losing her focus. Barriss had managed to get under her guard and clip her left shoulder with her own ‘saber – thankfully on ‘low power’ mode; delivering a sting rather than a cut.

Ahsoka doubled her defensive efforts, crossing her ‘sabers in order to block a follow-up strike that would’ve meant defeat. She was so used to only having one lightsaber and thus only needing to move one of her arms offensively and defensively that it had almost become second-nature. Now, with another piece at play, fighting was taking more focus than she was used to.

But this was what she wanted. So she kept at it.

She ducked and rolled backward as she sensed Trilla coming in from the side, cutting in with a vicious swing that would’ve otherwise taken her head off. _Maybe I wasn’t quite ready for two-on-one yet._ Too late now; she just had to make the best of it.

Almost as soon as she had straightened up again, Barriss and Trilla came at her as one. Their lightsabers clashed; two blue on two yellow, causing a brilliant white flash. Ahsoka tapped into the Force and pushed them both back, giving her some breathing room, but Trilla was relentless. The push only vexed her for a moment before she leapt into the air and came down on Ahsoka, entering into a wild series of fast-paced jabs and swings, pushing her back toward the edge of the training area that had been outlined for the three of them.

Ahsoka brought up both her ‘sabers and blocked every blow as it came at her. Trilla swiped horizontally at her head, giving her the opportunity to duck and drop into a roll coming up behind the other Padawan and holding both her lightsabers to her throat.

“Dead,” Ahsoka announced confidently.

“Dead.”

She deflated. Glancing over, she saw Barriss standing a few paces away, holding up her lightsaber towards Ahsoka, the blade a hand’s breadth from her face. The Mirilian winked. “Perhaps next time.”

“Excellent work, Padawans,” said Master Luminara, stepping onto the practice mat, her hands clasped behind her back. The Padawans all lined up and deactivated their weapons. “Your lightsaber work is improving tremendously, Ahsoka. Trilla, your attack and energy were both solid, though your defense needs work. Barriss, your teamwork and tactics are wonderful, as always. Do mind your attacks, however; I feel as though they are not your strong suit.

“Yes, Master.”

“Do you have anything to add, Master Junda?”

The other woman stepped forward, her black braids swaying as she shook her head. “Not at all, Luminara. I agree with your analysis.”

“Indeed,” said a deep, bass voice. Ahsoka turned around in surprise. Master Plo, Captain Rex, and Commander Wolffe were making their way across the room, passing other groups of Padawans and Masters who were training. “Koh-to-yah, Little ‘Soka.”

“Koh-to-yah, Master Plo!” Ahsoka said as the group approached. She had to resist the urge to run over and hug him. “What brings you all here?”

“We were hoping to take you away, ma’am,” Wolffe said, looking at Ahsoka. Unlike Rex, he had left his helmet on. Ahsoka knew he was a little self-conscious about revealing his long scar and cybernetic eye to people who weren’t his brothers. “There’s been some developments in the situation regarding Generals Skywalker and Windu that you should be aware of.” He turned his attention to Masters Undulia and Junda. “If that’s alright with you, Generals.”

“Of course,” Master Junda allowed, bowing slightly. “She’s all yours. This session was just over, anyway.”

“Excellent,” said Master Plo. “Come along, Little ‘Soka.”

“Bye, Barriss. See you around, Trilla,” Ahsoka said, shifting her training sabers to one hand so she could wave goodbye to the two other Padawans as she turned to go.

“Farewell, Ahsoka,” said Barriss, giving her a polite smile. _So formal._

“See you later,” Trilla said, returning her wave and smile. “I’ll beat you next time.”

“We’ll see about that.” Ahsoka winked.

Plo, Rex, and Wolffe led her out of the training salle and into the main halls of the Jedi Temple, though not before she had dropped off her training sabers and switched back to her own weapon, clipping back onto her belt where it belonged.

“You really are pretty good at that,” Rex remarked, looking down at her and smiling.

“How much did you see?”

“The last minute or so. Enough.”

“Indeed,” agreed Master Plo as he led them through the spacious corridor. “She is quite skilled.”

Ahsoka blushed. “Thanks,” she grinned. “Anyway. What developments do we need to discuss?”

“Nothing good,” muttered Wolffe. “We received a holotransmission from Boba Fett and a bounty hunter. They’ve got hostages. Commander Ponds, Admiral Killian, and a clone navigations officer. We sent the footage to Neyo, who identified the officer as Zing. They, er . . . they executed Ponds.”

Ahsoka’s heart sunk. She had thought this whole mess was over. Apparently, there were still a few loose ends to be tied up. And Ponds . . . She’d only met him once or twice, but Rex seemed to regard him as a good commanding officer and a capable soldier. He’d seemed nice. And now he was dead. _For what?_

“I’m . . . sorry,” Ahsoka said, looking down. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see it was Rex’s. _Of course. Who else would it be?_ She felt comforted.

“It’s alright, kid,” Rex said, though he still looked sad.

“We are going to see Skywalker and Windu,” Master Plo explained. “We will notify them of what has happened and see what can be done about it.”

“Okay.”

They arrived in the Healing Halls not long after. While Rex and Wolffe stayed outside, Ahsoka and Master Plo entered the room that the two Jedi had been assigned. Inside, they found Anakin up and pacing – _naturally_ – while Master Windu reclined on a bed, reading something on a datapad.

“We have a situation,” Master Plo announced, instantly grabbing their attention. “We received a transmission from the bounty hunters.” He didn’t need to specify who. They knew. Anakin and Master Windu both turned to a small holoprojector in one corner of the room.

Ahsoka and Master Plo approached it and Master Plo placed a data chip into its center. Anakin and Master Windu joined them as the windows on the far side of the room automatically shaded themselves to allow a better view. “They apparently took hostages.”

The blue hologram appeared from the projector. Boba Feet and a tall, skeletal woman– a Palliduvian if Ahsoka remembered her species classes correctly – stood over three figures bound and gagged on the floor before them. There was Commander Ponds with his shaved head, kama, and red-painted armor. Admiral Killian with his thin white beard and bald head. The clone navigations officer, Zing, with a basic clone haircut and uniform. Both Aura and Boba held blasters.

“Mace Windu,” announced Boba, staring forward and standing directly behind the prisoners, “you were lucky to escape.” He pointed his blaster at the back of Ponds’ head and Ahsoka flinched. Nothing happened. “Your friends here were not so fortunate.”

The Palliduvian stepped forward, placing one foot on Ponds’ back. “Until you face Boba, these men will be killed one at a time. What’s your name?” Ponds said nothing. She kicked him. “Name!”

He grunted. “CT-four-eleven.”

“Ugh,” she spat, rolling her eyes. “Pathetic. Boba, do it.”

Ahsoka flinched again as Boba screwed his eyes up in determination and held the blaster to Ponds’ head once more. Nothing happened. The blaster shook slightly.

“ _Boba!_ ”

Nothing.

Then, the Palliduvian leveled her own pistol on Ponds’ temple and pulled the trigger. Ahsoka knew it was coming, but she still had to bite her lip as the blaster bolt passed through Ponds’ head and he slumped forward, lifeless. She tasted blood.

Anakin started next to her. He shook his head. He knew it was a waste, too. She could feel it. “That was Ponds,” he said.

“Only two to go, Windu,” the Palliduvian taunted, looking up, the tip of her blaster smoking. Boba, for his part, had turned his gaze away, unable to look at the corpse. _Interesting._ “Come and find us. We’ll be waiting.”

The recording ended. The windows slowly opened once more.

“I’ll go,” Master Windu said, stonily.

“I thought you had bigger concerns,” Anakin said.

“That was before we knew hostages were involved.”

“You are too injured to travel,” Master Plo said. Ahsoka couldn’t help but agree with him. They’d pulled the two of them from the burning wreckage of a _venator_. Neither of them were in any fit state to travel or fight or really do any Jedi things. “And your presence would only aggravate the boy. I shall go and take Padawan Tano with me.” He set a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and she beamed.

“Very well,” allowed Master Windu, though he didn’t look happy. _But then, he never really does_.

Anakin was quiet for a moment. “Alright,” he said, nodding. “Be careful, Snips.”

“Always, Master.”

And with that, she and Master Plo bid the two other Jedi goodbye and stepped out into the hall.

“What’s the plan, sir?” asked Rex.

“Should we get any men ready to go?” asked Wolffe, who had finally removed his helmet.

Master Plo waved his hand. “That will not be necessary, Wolffe,” he said in his soothing, deep voice. “This is a delicate operation that will require less military force. Only Ahsoka and I shall be embarking on this venture.”

Rex’s mouth twitched downward for half a second, but he said nothing.

“Oh. A-Are you sure, General?” Wolffe asked, looking concerned.

“Yes,” Master Plo maintained. “We can handle whatever comes along. In any case, our goal is not to look for a fight, but to end one.”

“I see,” Wolffe said, nodding and backing off. “Good luck, sir.”

Master Plo nodded and turned to walk away. Ahsoka followed him.

“Hey, kid.”

She turned back.

“Stay safe out there,” Rex said. Wolffe still looked troubled.

She gave him a smile – fangs included. “Will do. I’ll tell ya all about it when I get back, Rexter.”

* * *

Plo Koon piloted the Praxis Mark 1 turbo speeder over the upper level of Coruscant. If they were to locate the bounty hunters, however, he knew they would need to go lower. To where the criminals and low-lifes lived. Ahsoka sat in the passenger seat beside him, looking thoughtful. The girl had come a long way in the year since she had become a Padawan. She was no longer quite as precocious or overeager as she had once been. But she would always be Little ‘Soka to him, no matter what.

They both wore long, plain cloaks that hid their Jedi robes.

“Master Plo,” she finally said, “I don’t understand. Shouldn’t we be heading for the last place we knew Boba Fett was spotted?”

_Ah. A teachable moment._

“Why head to the one place we know he is not?” Plo asked.

At that moment, they passed over one of the many circular chasms that allowed speeders access to the lower levels of Coruscant. Plo angled the turbo speeder downwards into the hole, passing several different kinds of ships as they rose up or descended with them. Ahsoka looked all around her, eyes wide.

“Whoa,” she muttered. She had never been to the lower levels before. This would be quite the experience, then.

“The second bounty hunter in the hologram is Aurra Sing,” Plo told her.

“Another bounty hunter,” Ahsoka said. “Like his father, Jango Fett.”

“Hmm. Yes,” Plo said. “It seems this boy found himself in the care of at least one of Jango’s associates.” How exactly a man such as that found himself the genetic template for the entire army of the Republic, he wasn’t sure. The subject was of great debate among the Jedi Council. With Master Syfo Dias dead and long gone, there were just some questions with answers that were currently unfindable.

“So we’re looking for friends of Jango Fett,” Ahsoka said. “Or places where they hang out.”

“And to do that,” Plo said, piloting the craft further down still, “we must go to the lower levels; the underworld.”

Only when the smallest rays of sunlight reached them did he settle on a landing pad. They were deep in the planet’s core. Deep enough that he was sure they would have no trouble finding the seedy sort of individuals they were looking for.

Plo landed the turbo speeder on a small platform jutting out from the circular hole and powered it down. Pulling a hood up to hide his head, he stood and exited the speeder with Ahsoka close behind him. He approached the toll station, where citizens were required to present their passes for identification purposes. The simple, automated droid in the booth to his left asked for his pass. In response, Plo waved his hand over the control panel by the door, reaching out with the Force. The panel clicked, allowing him and Ahsoka to slip through with no such hassle. Jedi business.

The pair found themselves in a small, dark world lit intermittently by neon and regulation lights. Graffiti tags painted the walls, the floors, and even the ceilings in some places. Shady individuals moved to-and-fro, barely interacting with one another. Everyone was suspicious down here, where people went to hide. To disappear.

“The data on Jango Fett suggested he frequented this area,” Plo said, keeping his deep voice as low as possible. Of course he’d done his research before coming here. “We must be cautious.”

Ahsoka said nothing as they moved deeper into the underworld.

* * *

“Well,” Ahsoka sighed as Master Plo lowered their borrowed speeder for what felt like the hundredth time, “I hope we have better luck here. This is the fifth scum bucket drinking hole we’ve been to.”

They’d been crisscrossing the level, hopping from bar to secret gun shop to underground gambling den in search of any lead connected to Boba Fett, Jango, or Aurra Sing. Nothing. Ahsoka had seen more violence, smuggling, and illicit sexual activity in the last two hours than she’d seen in the last week. And that was saying something, as she’d been in 79’s enough to witness some of the shenanigans that went on there.

“Yes,” said Master Plo. “And this time, try to be more subtle.”

Ahsoka stopped walking and turned back to him. He was a rather imposing figure with most of his body hidden behind a black cloak. “Oh, what do you mean?” she asked.

“You’ve adopted many of your Master’s ways, including a lack of . . . subtlety.” He passed her, approaching the door to some low-life bar.

Ahsoka hung her head. “Sorry, Master Plo.

“Just . . . try to blend in.” Ahsoka might have been the wrong person to bring on this mission. A fifteen-year-old Togruta girl trying to blend in at a bar for criminals, smugglers, and bounty hunters would be a hard thing to pull off. “Listen,” Master Plo advised. “You may be surprised what people reveal when they have been drinking.”

Boy, did she know that. Last time, Fives had gotten drunk enough to go on to her about how the entire clone army was aware that Master Secura and Master Fisto used to go at it behind closed doors, as well as how Commander Bly was head-over-heels for Master Secura but had no idea how to express that. It certainly painted all of them in a new light for Ahsoka, and made her wonder what that speech about attachment Aayla had given her on Maridun was all about.

She and Master Plo entered the bar. It was small; only one room. The place was lit only by multicolored, flashing neon lights and was populated by many different species. The music was loud and meant for dancing. A scantily-clad Twi’lek woman was doing exactly that on a pole in full view of a crowd of spectators. Holoposters cover the walls, advertising clubs, movies, bands, and events. The place didn’t exactly seem looked-after very well.

79s was definitely better. Loads better.

“Have a look around,” Master Plo said. He wandered off toward the main bar.

Ahsoka walked as inconspicuously as she could across the room, passing a few tables as well as the Twi’lek on the pole. On most planets, she was pretty sure this would be considered ‘not a suitable environment’ for a girl of her age. But, hell, this was Coruscant. Worse things happened.

She heard snippets of conversation here and there, but nothing jumped out at her.

She groaned. “Ugh, I’m not getting anywhere,” she muttered to herself. No one would hear her over the din of the music and their own conversations. She stopped walking. “Okay. Try to relax.” She took a deep breath. In, then out. “Like Master Plo says. I’m listening. Listening.” She closed her eyes.

Without the ocular distractions, her montrals picked up the slack and focused her hearing. Selective hunter’s hearing.

“This war is killing me. My whole business has gone under. Oh, get me another round.”

Sad, but not what she was looking for.

“I saw her last night on the video screen.”

The less of that conversation she heard, the better.

“I’m gonna ask her out.”

“She’ll never go out with _you_. She’s gonna go out with me!”

That was just a different kind of sad.

“Florrum? A buddy of mine was just murdered on Florrum.”

Ahsoka’s eyes shot open. “Murdered?” she whispered. Now that could be exactly the kind of thing she should hear about. She scanned the bar and quickly located the speaker; a male Nautolan seated at a table with a Weequay in one corner of the room. She sidled over to them as casually as she could, trying not to draw attention to herself.

“Uh, yeah,” the Nautolan continued, “he was working a big job. At least that is what he said. He was telling me he had some valuable information on a holotrasnmitter. And then, boom! She shot him. It must have been some good dirt.” He chuckled, strangely alright even though a buddy of his had just been shot. The underworld was an odd place.

“What’s her name?” the Weequay asked. “Hope it’s not who I think it is.”

Ahsoka edged closer to their table.

“He was working with Aurra Sing. She’s bad news.”

“Ah, that’s her, alright,” said the Weequay. “She’s the boss’ ex. There’s always trouble when she shows up.”

“Yeah . . . that’s the one.”

The Nautolan suddenly leapt out of his seat and had Ahsoka in a headlock before she could blink. _Stang._

“Find something interesting, kid?” demanded the Weequay, standing as well.

Drawing on her limited experience with hand-to-hand combat, Ahsoka elbowed the Nautolan in the gut, causing him to grunt and release her. She slipped out from under him and pushed him into the Weequay before reaching under her cloak.

“Hey, what’s this?” the Nautolan demanded, turning around and producing a pair of vibroblades from nowhere. “What are you reaching for?”

And suddenly Ahsoka was surrounded. It seemed like half the occupants of the bar had drawn blasters and all had them leveled at her. _Stang!_ She really had tried to be subtle.

“Stand down!” ordered a separate voice. Ahsoka glanced back to see that Master Plo had stood up from the bar and drawn his lightsaber, stepping closer to her in the process. She backed up toward him.

“You can’t take us all, Jedi,” the Nautolan taunted, drawing closer.

“Would you like to try and prove your theory?” Master Plo said. Ahsoka drew her own lightsaber and stood at his side, ready to deflect a blaster bolt at a moment’s notice. Together, they backed across the bar toward the door.

“Hey, nobody’s shootin’ up my place today!” cried the bartender.

As she and Master Plo reached the door, Ahsoka had an idea. “He’s right,” she said, reaching into her belt. “Drinks on the house!” With that, she threw a pile of credits at the angry mob that had surrounded them. There was instant anarchy as the crowd lost interest in them and began scooping credits up off the floor. Smirking she and Master Plo deactivated their lightsabers and stepped outside. The door shut behind them, blocking out the intense light and music.

“Not very subtle,” Master Plo chided, looking down at her. He began walking back to their speeder.

She caught up with him. “Well, I _was_ being subtle,” she defended.

“Interesting result.”

_Dry as ever._

“But, Master,” she said. “You were right. I heard about a murder. A murder Aurra Sing recently committed.”

Master Plo turned and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Where?”

“Florrum.”

“Well done, Little ‘Soka,” Master Plo said as he guided her onto their speeder, his arm around her. “We’re off to Florrum.”

Ahsoka grinned to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Ponds. You get Trilla in the flesh for the first time. And Plo Koon is now a POV character.


	42. The Element of Surprise

**Hondo’s lair, Florrum**

Hondo Ohnaka met them as they stepped off the T-6 shuttle.

“Hello, hello, and welcome to Florrum,” the Weequay pirate king said in a rather cheery tone. Plo knew of Hondo from various reports from Skywalker, Kenobi, and Ahsoka. First from the time Kenobi and Skywalker had been trapped by the pirate and held for ransom along with Count Dooku, and then again when he had tried to strongarm farmers on Felucia for a quick profit and they’d had to stop him.

Who knew what to expect where he was involved? Better to stay cautious.

“I should assume you are walking us into a trap,” Plo said as they continued on across the hard, sandy ground. Ahsoka gave the pirate a dirty look but thankfully didn’t say anything.

“Yes, you should,” said Hondo in an undertone. “They’re waiting inside the bar. I have no idea what she has planned for you.” He held up his hands innocently.

“And the reason you are telling us is . . .?”

Hondo stopped. “So you know that I am not involved in this.”

Naturally.

Plo turned to Ahsoka. “Remember: patience,” he said.

The Togruta nodded. She would appear only when her hunter skills and the Force told her it was the right time. He knew he could count on his Little ‘Soka. Plo walked calmly into what couldn’t be described as a fortress. A junkheap was probably a more accurate term. But pirates were pirates. They weren’t exactly a picky sort.

The bar was dark save for a single table lit by an overhead light. The bounty hunter Aurra Sing sat waiting for him – _or, rather, for Windu_ – all white skin, long fingers, and orange jumpsuit, drinking Force knew what. He took the seat opposite her.

“Bad move, Jedi,” she said, setting her cup down. “This will cost you.” Her voice was tight. She was a dangerous animal backed into a tight corner.

Plo heard the blaster prime right behind his head. “I wanted Windu,” said a young voice that could only be Boba Fett. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“We can do this the difficult way or the simple way,” Plo offered, his voice betraying no emotion. This situation was still under control. “The choice is yours.”

Aurra placed a hand on her ear, ignoring him. Plo noted the antennae implanted in her head. Internal comm piece. Crude, but effective, he supposed. “Bossk,” she said. “Can you hear me?” Pause. “Execute the hostages if I give the word.” She smirked at Plo.

He shrugged. “Unwise,” he said, simply. “You have already lost, and you don’t even know it.”

Aurra leaned forward. “I am prepared to kill you, the hostages, whatever it takes to get what Boba wants.” That was no way to take care of a child. Especially not one with such a difficult past and a need for revenge.

“Sounds more like what _you_ want,” Plo observed.

And then Ahsoka appeared.

In a flash, she swung her lightsaber and sliced off Aurra’s comm antennae, then grabbed her and held the blade to her throat. Plo felt the barrel of the blaster behind him brush the back of his head.

“Don’t,” Ahsoka ordered, tightening her grip on Aurra.

“Let her go!” Boba demanded.

“No chance.”

That was his girl.

“She won’t do it, Boba,” Aurra said. Plo wasn’t actually entirely sure if she would or not; and he wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. “She’s not like you.” _No, she’s not. Thankfully._

“She’s right,” Ahsoka said. “I’m not a murderer.”

“I’m not a murderer,” Boba shot back. “But I want _justice_.”

“We are justice,” Plo said. The barrel shook against his head. He knew the boy wouldn’t shoot. He couldn’t shoot Commander Ponds. There was no reason to believe that he had changed so drastically in the day or so since the holorecording.

“Don’t listen to them,” Aurra said.

“No one will be harmed if you come quietly,” Plo said. He couldn’t see Boba’s face, but he felt the boy’s hesitation. Aurra shook her head ever so slightly.

“I can’t let you die,” Boba said.

“You won’t have to.” She seemed so sure of that. She winked. Something was about to happen.

“Aurra!” the blaster left Plo’s head and went off right next to him.

Ahsoka shifted her lightsaber to deflect the bolt and Aurra used the opportunity to elbow her in the stomach, knocking the girl to the floor. Plo slammed his fists into the tabletop, upending it as a pair of sharp spikes shot past his head and impaled themselves into the ceiling – shot from some launcher device attached to Aurra’s boot. Plo spun and used the Force to push Boba backward onto the floor. One less problem to deal with at the moment.

Aurra had righted herself and pulled a pair of blaster pistols on Ahsoka, firing at high-speed. The Padawan was just barely managing to keep up. Plo picked up the table with the Force and pushed it between the pair, allowing him to ignite his lightsaber and close the distance between himself and the bounty hunter.

In one sweep, he destroyed both blasters and backed the Palliduvian against a doorway, his lightsaber an inch from her throat. “It’s over,” he growled. “ _Surrender_.”

“Aurra, now!”

Something clattered against Plo’s boot.

“Bomb!” Ahsoka cried. As she and Plo drew back, Aurra vaulted past them.

Plo flung himself to the ground, landing just beside Boba Fett on one side of the room, covering his head as small pieces of debris flew over them.

“Boba, hurry!” Aurra had already scrambled to her feet and was making for the door. Boba hustled after her, but Plo, determined not to fail this mission, reached out with the Force and drew him back towards him. He grabbed the boy and held him in place.

“Aurra, help!” he cried, reaching out. “Help me!” She glanced back. She looked at Boba. Looked at Plo. Looked at Ahsoka, who had risen and was on her way to attack. And she turned to run. Just as Plo knew she would. “Don’t leave me! No!”

As Aurra sprinted outside with Ahsoka in hot pursuit, Plo grabbed the boy by his shoulders and knelt down before him.

“The hostages,” he said. “Where are they?” Boba wouldn’t look at him. He kept his mouth shut and stared down at the floor. “Boba, if you do not tell us where those men are, they are going to die. _Innocent_ men _._ ”

“She left me,” Boba muttered, looking lost.

Alright. If he could not make the boy see sense, perhaps someone more his type would get him to talk. Plo stood, his hands still held tightly around Boba’s shoulders, and led him outside. Just as he had expected, Hondo was reclining on a load of crates with a group of Weequays around him, looking mildly interested. Ahsoka and Aurra were already gone. Where? He did not know. But he was sure Little ‘Soka could handle things.

“He will not reveal the location of the hostages,” Plo said. He released Boba; it wasn’t as if he had anywhere to run to. “I thought you might talk some sense into him.”

Hondo leaned forward, looking Boba straight in the eyes. When he spoke, his tone was surprisingly gentle. “Tell the Jedi what he wants to know, Boba.”

Boba bared his teeth. “Why should I help anybody?” he exploded. “I’ve got no one.”

Hondo stood. “It is the honorable thing to do,” he said. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and took a knee in front of him. “It’s what your father would have wanted.”

* * *

Ahsoka raced outside after Aurra and leapt onto an unoccupied pirate speeder. The engine roared to life as she kicked the ignition and she took off. Aurra had already nabbed a similar speeder and was quickly making tracks away from the pirate stronghold. _Typical. No loyalty among thieves._

She gunned the engines and entered the gorge system that she’d seen Aurra drive into. There was nowhere for her to go – at least for now, there was only a straight path ahead. That allowed Ahsoka to close the distance between them in a matter of moments. Both bikes roared with power, as well as strain. Ahsoka silently willed herself forward, reaching into her belt and pulling out her lightsaber with one hand, igniting it.

She held it out and hit the ignition, sending her speeder careening up onto the side of the gorge and right over Aurra’s head. She swung but missed. Aurra took the opportunity to ram into her, setting her back a few meters. _Damn it! Next time, don’t miss!_ She deactivated her blade and set it back on her belt. She’d have to think of a new strategy; and quick.

Her commlink beeped. “Ahsoka,” came Master Plo’s voice, “she is trying to lead you away from the hostages. Go to coordinates one-five-seven-nine.”

They were coming up on a split – _lucky._ As Aurra kept straight, Ahsoka veered off to the left. _Nice try, sleemo, but it’ll take more than you’ve got to fool a pair of Jedi_.

It was a straight shot, meaning it wasn’t long before everything came into view. Ahsoka found a large, circular open area. In the center of the clearing was a large ship. Beside it stood a tall Trandoshian wielding a blaster rifle, standing over a pair of men who were bound and gagged. _The hostages!_

Ahsoka opened up with the speeder bike’s blaster canons as she approached, causing the Trandoshian to roar and dive to the ground. Thinking quickly, Ahsoka veered away and jumped off the speeder, drawing her lightsaber. She landed right behind the hostages and swung, cutting their restraints.

Both men jumped to their feet and pulled off their gags. Admiral Killian grabbed the fallen rifle and leveled it at the Trandoshian. “Don’t move,” he ordered.

That was when Aurra Sing appeared over the top of a nearby ridge and drove her speeder into the one Ahsoka had abandoned a meter or so away. She jumped off at the last moment, and as the bikes crashed into each other, they exploded, sending everyone but Aurra to the ground. As Ahsoka picked herself up off the ground, she saw the ship begin to rise up, its engine purring. _She’s escaping!_ And Ahsoka wasn’t going to let that happen. She ran forward, jumping onto the wing of the ship as it left the ground in a move that was probably a little crazy. The ship veered left, causing her to tumble dangerously. She managed to grip the bulkhead, but only just. If she fell at this height, the ground would be deadly.

What should she do?

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. There! The wing’s coupler. Ahsoka scrambled upward, igniting her lightsaber, and slashed at the coupler. Half the wing fell to the ground below. Satisfied, Ahsoka leapt away and onto the main hull as the ship tilted violently in the air. The motion caused her to slide onto the main viewport, where she got a very satisfying look at Aurra, hunched over the ship’s controls, trying to keep it level.

The Palliduvian noticed Ahsoka, her eyes widening in surprise. Ahsoka smirked and raised her lightsaber, driving it through the transparasteel. Aurra reacted quickly, drawing a blaster pistol and firing at Ahsoka through the viewport. Ahsoka backed up, raising her ‘saber to block the volley of bolts that came at her, deflecting several into the main viewport, causing it to shatter completely.

The ship shuddered. She needed to get off.

Ahsoka flipped backward, sailing through the air as she reached out to the Force to catch her. Turning head over heel, she landed gracefully on the dusty ground below, just in front of Admiral Killian and the disarmed Trandoshian. She looked up. The ship was lilting to one side, spinning uncontrollably.

It careened around in the air for a few moments before sailing over the top of the gorge, quickly approaching the unforgiving ground. The explosion lit the dusky sky.

No one could’ve survived that.

* * *

Rex and Wolffe watched on just behind Generals Skywalker, Koon, and Windu as Ahsoka, Admiral Killian, Zing, and a squad of Coruscant Guardsmen led a Trandoshian bounty hunter and Boba Fett from the T-6 shuttle, their hands bound in front of them by separate pairs of binders.

Windu knelt before the boy. “I . . . see now I’ve done terrible things,” said Boba, staring at Windu. His expression hardened, “but you started it when you murdered my father! I’ll never forgive you.”

Windu stood, frowning. “Well, you’re going to have to,” he said. “Take him away.”

_I’m not sure that’s how it works, General._

As the men of the Coruscant Guard – led by Lieutenant Thire – marched the two prisoners across the landing platform, a trio of troopers marked with the red of the 91st Reconnaissance Corps appeared from the doorway on the opposite side of the area.

“ _Stang_ ,” Wolffe muttered. “I thought I told Neyo to keep troopers _away_ from this.”

There was going to be trouble. Rex and Wolffe approached quickly.

“ _You!_ ” shouted Razor, pointing a Boba as they drew closer. “Where’s the Commander’s body? What did you do with Ponds?”

“Stand back, boys,” said Thire, stepping out from the ground and raising a warning hand. “This isn’t your concern.”

“The hell it’s not,” Flak said, pushing past him.

“Flak, careful,” warned Stak, but he didn’t seem to hear him.

As Rex and Wolffe drew even with the scene, Razor and Flak were suddenly towering over Boba Fett, who looked small and helpless by comparison. It really was disconcerting to see a clone kid in binders. But he wasn’t really a clone. Not in terms of culture or upbringing, at least. Not in any way that made him a true brother.

“What did you do with Commander Ponds’ body?” demanded Flak, his visor inches from Boba’s face. How he knew it hadn’t been recovered, Rex wasn’t sure. Word traveled fast among clone troopers.

“I-It’s gone,” Boba stammered, looking nervous. “We . . . we ejected it into space.”

That was cold, even for bounty hunters.

“You little –”

“Razor, don’t!”

Razor and Flak had made identical motions, attempting to strike the prisoner with their fists. Stak had grabbed his brother and held him back, while Thire dropped his blaster and pushed Flak away.

“Stay back!” Thire ordered, one hand pressed against Flak’s chestplate. “That’s an order!”

Flak stared him down. “Well, you can take that order and –”

“Hey,” Rex interjected, stepping forward. “You don’t want to do this. He’s not worth it.”

“The Commander was.”

“He wouldn’t want you all to earn disciplinary actions over this,” Wolffe said. “This is a poor way to honor his memory.”

Razor shook his head. “We don’t get to –”

“What’s going on over here?” Rex turned to see Ahsoka and General Koon approaching. In the background, he saw Admiral Killian and Zing debriefing Skywalker and Windu. Skywalker saw Rex gazing at him and gave him a small nod. He knew his presence wasn’t required. _Good old Skywalker._

“Er, it’s not a problem, ma’am,” said Wolffe, clearly hoping to cover for his brothers.

“Not a problem, Wolffe?” Ahsoka asked, placing her hands on her hips and raising one brow. “It looks like there’s about to an all-out brawl on this landing pad. I just want to know if there’s anything I can do to stop that from happening.”

“You can kick this little shit off this platform,” Flak spat, jerking his head down at Boba.

“They’re . . . from the Ninety-First,” Rex said in a low voice.

“Oh . . .” understanding washed across Ahsoka’s features. She stepped into the middle of the group. Rex glanced at General Koon, but he didn’t move; he seemed content to let Ahsoka go and see how she handled things. Rex respected him for that. “Guys, you _have_ to listen to me. You’re better than this; it won’t get you anywhere but the brig if you keep acting up. Is this what Commander Ponds would have wanted?”

“No, it’s not,” agreed Stak, still maintaining his grip on Razor. “She’s right. You need to _step off_. Both of you.”

Flak took a step back, his hands still clenched into fists.

“It’ll be fine, _vod_ ,” Thire said, standing his ground. “The kids going away for long while. He’ll pay for what he did.”

“Revenge aside,” Ahsoka said, almost pleadingly, “Boba knows what he did was wrong. This is justice. It won’t bring Ponds back, but neither will you two beating up a twelve-year-old.”

“That’s some Jedi wisdom,” Stak said in an attempt at humor. “Better listen to it.”

Razor finally relaxed and Stak released him. Rex breathed a sigh of relief. It’d be a little embarrassing to have to break up a brawl between the 91st and the Coruscant Guard. Thire motioned to his men and they continued escorting Boba and the other bounty hunter away. They disappeared through the same door that Flak, Razor, and Stak had emerged from.

“You two made the right choice,” said Thire, his hands on his hips. “Thank you, Commander.”

“Any time.”

And he hustled off to join his men.

Stak turned to Ahsoka. “I heard you took out Aurra Sing. Thank you, ma’am. It’ll help us all sleep easier knowing Ponds’ killer is in the ground.”

“Of course . . . uh . . .”

“Stak,” he said, placing a hand on his chest, he motioned to the other two. “This is Razor and Flak. Sorry about the circumstances.”

“It’s alright,” Ahsoka assured him. Rex marveled at how quickly the situation had gone from near boiling point to peaceful in a matter of seconds. Perhaps Ahsoka just had that effect on people.

“We, er, we’d better get going,” Stak said, motioning to Razor and Flak as he moved away. “We’re not really supposed to be here.”

“See you around,” Ahsoka called as the three clones hustled off.

General Koon stepped closer and placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Excellent work, Little ‘Soka,” he said, his tone full of pride.

“Yeah, kid,” said Rex patting her on the head, right between her montrals. “That was a close call.” He thought Koon might have glanced at him, but with the breathing mask and protective goggles, it was hard to tell.

Ahsoka blushed. “Well, compared to dealing with pirates and bounty hunters, the boys are a piece of cake.”

“Yes,” said the General. He let go of Ahsoka and began to move away. “Though, do be mindful of your attachment to your men.”

Rex, Ahsoka, and Wolffe all glanced at one another.

“What was that about?” Rex asked.

Wolffe snorted. “I dunno,” he said. “But I’m not sure General Koon is one to talk about attachment.”

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked, looking curiously up at him.

“The General talks a big game,” Wolffe explained, “but he’s got the Wolfpack’s symbol painted on his bracers, his favorite gunship is the one Comet and Boost painted to read ‘Plo’s Bros,’ and he tells us about how ‘his Little ‘Soka’ is doing all the time. The man’s either in denial, or he constantly breaks the rules and just says stuff like that to keep up appearances.”

“Ya know,” Ahsoka said, “I think that’s kind of a theme among a lot of Jedi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plo Koon is a badass but is also the cool dad.
> 
> Hell, Ahsoka is also a badass. So is Rex. Everybody is a badass lol.
> 
> We're getting into some Season 3 territory in the next chapter since the first episode that takes place in 20 BBY is Heroes on Both Sides. We have a bit more time before this is over


	43. The Headmaster Ritual

**Classroom at the Royal Academy of Government, Mandalore**

The 501st might not have shipped out to Mandalore, but Ahsoka sure did.

Instead of staying with Rex and Anakin as they met Master Fisto and Commander Monnk for a special briefing on the recent struggles of a few planets in the Inner Rim, she’d been assigned to give a few guest lectures to the students at the Royal Academy of Government ‘as a fellow peacekeeper.’ Whatever _that_ meant. After Senator Amidala had discovered a secret black market on the planet that was apparently helmed by the Pyke Syndicate, a few extra classes were apparently needed.

So, here she was.

She hadn’t even been allowed to keep her lightsaber with her. She’d had to hand it over to Anakin before stepping foot in Sundari thanks to whatever fiasco Obi-Wan had caused the last time he visited. She felt weird without the familiar weight at her side. It reminded her of the time a few weeks ago when the weapon had been swiped by a pickpocket in the Coruscant underworld. And she didn’t like it. But she had to make due.

Ahsoka didn’t consider herself to be a speechmaker, but with the help of Denal – who’d turned out to be an excellent typist – she’d managed to cobble together a lecture or two that’d get her through a couple of days of nonstop mentoring. Barriss would probably tell her to ‘enjoy the peace while it lasts,’ but managing a classroom of teenagers as a fifteen-year-old was a bit different than meditating in the privacy of a ship or the Temple.

“Corruption,” she said, standing in front of a floor-to-ceiling orange glowing holoscreen and addressing the twenty-or-so students that sat before her, taking notes on their datapads, “is what happens when someone in power puts their own personal gain before the interests of the people they represent.”

“So, it’s a result of greed?” asked one of the students, Soniee, a thin girl with straight, brown hair and wide green eyes that were normally kept glued to a datapad.

“Yes,” Ahsoka nodded. “A leader sacrifices moral integrity for the sake of money or power. Entire star systems have collapsed into chaos or revolution because their greedy politicians got caught up in a cycle of bribery and blackmail while their people suffered.”

“Does that mean most government officials are corrupt?” asked Lagos, a tall girl long, blonde hair.

_Hm. I hope I’m not giving them all the wrong impression._

She certainly wouldn’t say that. Not after having met Riyo, Padmé, and Duchess Satine and having at least some knowledge of leaders like Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Onacanda Farr, and Chancellor Palpatine.

“Well, no . . .” Ahsoka said, thinking on her feet, “but the point is that temptation is always there, and citizens must be vigilant so corruption can’t take root. The deadliest enemies of a society dwell within its borders, and from these internal threats, the people need to be protected.”

“But if you don’t trust your leaders, isn’t that treason?” asked a boy named Amos, scratching his head.

_No. Certainly not. It’s a little more complicated than that._

“It’s every citizen’s duty to challenge their leaders,” Ahsoka said, “to keep them honest. And hold them accountable if they’re not.”

“How do you do that?” asked Korkie Kryze, the Duchess’ nephew, who – for some reason that she couldn’t explain – seemed vaguely familiar to Ahsoka.

“By exposing corrupt officials for what they are,” she said. “Lasting change can only come from within.”

She could tell that she had every student’s attention. They were all looking at her now. Some were actually leaning forward in their seats, their eyes fixed on her. She had them hook line and sinker. _Thank you Denal. And thank you Zeer for letting me bounce a few phrases off you._ Things had clearly worked out.

And then, smirking slightly, she dropped the homework on them.

* * *

Denal, his helmet resting on the floor below and his feet propped up on the table leaned back in his chair and shifted through his cards.

_Mm. Shit._

_Now I’m_ glad _we’re not playing with real bets._

“Problem?” asked Jesse with a wink.

“Not at all, buddy,” Denal said. “Just wishing we were playing with real bets.”

“He’s bluffing,” Scythe accused, his eyes narrowed.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out.”

The three of them sat around along with Charger, Attie, Zeer, Del, Nax, and Appo in the living quarters outside the main conference room of the _Resolute_ , waiting for the briefing between Skywalker and General Fisto to end. It had been going on for an hour so far, and who was to say if it would go on for another one? Captain Rex and Commander Monnk had already been released. They were in the living quarters, waiting as well.

“You gonna wear a hole in the floor, Captain?” asked Nax, glancing over at Rex, who was pacing.

“I’m just thinking,” Rex said, pausing for a moment to glance their way. “It’s just what I do.”

“Maybe you should find a way to occupy yourself,” Denal suggested, sighing and setting his cards on the table. “Show ‘em.”

Everyone went around and set down their cards.

“Ah, Idiot’s Array,” Del said, giving a small smile. “I take this hand, lads.”

Everyone groaned.

“You could play some cards,” Monnk suggested, gesturing to the table. He was sitting on a half-sofa on the other side of the room. “Actually, d’you think you boys could deal me in next round?”

Appo shrugged. “Yes. I don’t see why not.”

“I think I’m good,” Rex said, eyeing the table.

“Why?” Attie asked, smirking. “You only play with real bets, or what?”

Rex shook his head and just continued his short walk back and forth across the room. “It’s not that. I just feel . . . anxious. I . . . well, I’m not sure why. I just feel like I need to move or something.”

“Suit yourself,” Zeer shrugged, collecting everyone’s hands and shuffling the deck.

Denal kept an eye on Rex. _Anxious, huh? Now, why would that be?_ As usual, he decided to indulge his curiosity. “Something go wrong in the briefing?” he asked, collecting his next set of cards off the table.

“No,” Rex said, looking genuinely troubled as he scratched his cheek. “Nothing more than usual. Major trouble in the Balith system, but it’s a developing situation. Odd Seppie whispers in the Rishi Region, so we’re keeping an eye on that for sure. Not sure if I’m just having an off day, or . . .”

“Commander Tano isn’t around,” Monnk pointed out, glancing around as though he had only just noticed. “Where’s she?”

“Mandalore,” Zeer explained. “Teaching a class or two on peacekeeping or corruption or something.”

“You’re not worried about that, are you Rex?” Monnk asked.

“What? No.”

Denal snorted and waved his hand. “He shouldn’t be,” he said. “I wrote half her lectures myself.”

“I helped!” Zeer put in, looking miffed. “You just typed it up.”

“So we both contributed,” Denal admitted. “Anyway, she’s teaching a class. What the hell could go wrong there?”

“This _is_ Commander Tano we’re talking about,” Charger pointed out, grinning. “If there’s no trouble, she’ll probably find it.”

“Excellent,” Rex muttered. “Now I’ve got that to think about.”

Denal chuckled and thought back to his little private conversation with Coric, Fives, and Echo a few weeks back. Just after Saleucami. None of them were around at the moment, but he figured they’d all have some idea about why Rex was on-edge. It seemed that the others were right; Rex and the Commander had some sort of connection.

If Tano was getting herself into trouble – which was likely – maybe Rex was sensing it.

“Hey, Denal,” Attie said, knocking on the table. “Pay attention; it’s your turn.”

“Hm? Oh, right. Sorry.”

He had a Sabacc game he needed to focus on.

* * *

“Korkie,” Ahsoka said, singling the boy out. He, Amos, Lagos, and Soniee were all whispering together; not paying attention to her class. _Not on my watch._ “You seem distracted today. What’s going on?”

“We did what you said,” Korkie told her, sitting straighter in his seat. “We found evidence of corruption.”

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked, raising one brow. This sounded like trouble. Which wasn’t exactly in her job description at the moment.

“Well,” said Lagos, “we were hungry, so we decided to go look for food.”

“Food?”

“Yeah,” supplied Amos, “down at the government warehouse.”

“Someone just let you in to inspect the government warehouse?” Ahsoka asked. Korkie might have been Satine’s nephew, but she still found that pretty hard to believe.

“No,” dismissed Amos, “we broke in.”

“Oh, great . . .” moaned Soniee, covering her eyes.

_Oh, Force . . ._

“So you committed a crime?” Great. This was just what she needed. If someone found out that she’d given these kids the idea to do something that stupid, she’d probably be held responsible. Then, she’d probably never be let onto Mandalore again. And the Jedi Council probably wouldn’t be too pleased.

“It sounds bad, I know,” interjected Korkie, “but then we saw a meeting, and off-worlders –”

“And they chased us,” cut in Lagos.

“Maybe they chased you because you broke into a government warehouse,” Ahsoka pointed out. Maybe she could smooth this over. Somehow.

“No,” insisted Korkie, “it was a black-market deal. I _know_ it. My Aunt Satine told us to stay out of it, but we must do something.”

Well . . . if they’d already told Duchess Satine and she’d warned them away, then there had to be _some_ merit to what they were saying.

“Do you have proof?” Ahsoka asked.

“We made a holo-recording,” Soniee said, holding up a small holocam. “The Prime Minister is meeting us tonight to –”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“But I thought you said it was the duty of every citizen to expose corrupt officials,” Amos said.

Wow. These kids had a lot to learn. Then again, they didn’t have near as much field experience as Ahsoka. Maybe she was expecting too much.

“I’m only saying that you should take this slow,” she said, approaching their little group. “Examine all the facts and all of the people involved before you act.” If they really were dealing with corrupt officials, more people could be involved than they expected. And that only made it more dangerous, since they didn’t know who was really behind this yet.

“You sound more like my Aunt than a Jedi Knight,” Korkie said, shaking his head.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to retort, but at that moment, the bell sounded. Together, the class packed up their datapads and supplies before filing out of the room, leaving Ahsoka standing in the middle of the cluster of desks, looking rather foolish if she did say so herself.

_More like the peace-loving Duchess than a Jedi Knight? Excuse me?_

She kept her eyes on Korkie and his friends as they exited the room without so much as a backward glance at her. Those kids were definitely in over their heads. And kinda stupid. Well, maybe that was a bit strong. Headstrong? Maybe that was better.

Well, she was just gonna have to get involved. Lightsaber or not, it was time for some extracurricular activity.

* * *

Ahsoka perched on a rooftop overlooking the scene in the courtyard below. It hadn’t been hard to track Korkie and the others, especially not with the help of the Force and her Jedi training. The kids were now surrounded by a group of silver-armored Mandalorian guards wielding riot shields and batons; not exactly model citizen behavior. Something was definitely off here, especially since they’d just beat a bunch of kids into the ground before apprehending them.

It was time for her to step in.

Ahsoka jumped off the rooftop she was perched on. Using her momentum to her advantage, she delivered a chop to the back of the head of the guard standing over the vulnerable form of Amos on the floor. Barely pausing, she leapt into the air once more and kicked off the head of one of the guards holding Lagos and delivering a spinning kick to the head of the man standing over Korkie. She dropped to the ground as another guard raised his baton and swung at her. Catching his arm mid-blow, she shifted her weight and yanked on him, pulling him to the ground and smashing his head against the floor. He dropped his weapon, which Ahsoka promptly picked up at threw directly behind her, striking another guard in the face and dropping him like a stone. She then sprang to her feet and kicked out at the man restraining Soniee, causing him to stumble away and release her.

As the four kids slowly got to their feet, Ahsoka surveyed her handiwork. The whole courtyard was a mess of dropped batons, shields, and groaning security guards. Not bad for a Jedi without a lightsaber. It was a good thing she’d been taught some hand-to-hand combat at the Temple.

“Looks like the Prime Minister set you up,” she said, stepping forward and helping Soniee to her feet. If they’d really come out here to see him when all this happened, it was the only explanation.

“That’s treason,” Korkie said. “He’s the leader of our system. He couldn’t possibly be a traitor.”

“We need proof,” Lagos pointed out.

“We have the recording,” Soniee said. Reaching into her belt, she produced the holocam Ahsoka had seen earlier and flicked it to life.

A blue image appeared over the cam. A cloaked figure and a trio of men in Mandalorian guard uniforms were speaking with a trio of Gotals in jumpsuits. Soniee quickly manipulated the image to zoom in on the rotating, cloaked figure. Unfortunately, the resolution wasn’t high enough to see under the hood of the cloak.

“That’s no good,” Korkie said. “You can’t see who it is.”

“Wait,” Ahsoka said, holding up one hand. Soniee pressed a button and the image stopped rotating. She reached into her belt and pulled out her scanning tool, holding it up to her mouth and pressing a button on the front. “Information retrieval. I need you to I.D. a hologram.”

She held the device up to the hologram and moved it around a bit. Holograms picked up things even the naked eye couldn’t, meaning that it certainly managed to capture an image of the face under that hood. All she needed to do was access the device and use her own Jedi-issue technology to enhance the image and reveal the identity of the mysterious figure.

It worked.

Slowly, the device recreated the perpetrator’s face. Indeed, the bearded, lined face of Prime Minister Almec was revealed.

“That’s him!” shouted Amos, his hands going to his head.

“You’re right!” Soniee gasped, shutting off the hologram. “That _is_ the Prime Minister.”

“We have to take this to my Aunt and warn her,” Korkie asserted. Then, he paused. His blue eyes went wide. His next words were almost a whisper. “They know I talked to her!” With that, he took off at a run.

Well, this certainly put a crimp in Ahsoka’s plans for her trip here. From teaching a class to uncovering a conspiracy. And now, she had to go and help a bunch of cadets save the Duchess. The life of a Jedi certainly never was dull.

Which she was – admittedly – thankful for.

Korkie led the group of five teenagers to the hover taxi that the cadets had used to reach the meeting place. Within seconds of boarding, the boy punched in the coordinates of Duchess’ Satine’s quarters and they were off. Despite the seediness of the hovercraft, it still felt like a long, tense ride.

With good reason.

Upon reaching the Duchess’ apartment, Ahsoka could immediately tell that something was wrong. One of the guards was lying outside the entry door, unmoving.

“We’re too late,” Korkie hissed, shaking his head.

Ahsoka knelt next to the guard, placing a hand against his neck and feeling for a pulse, just like Rex had taught her. Nothing.

“He’s dead,” she reported. Treason was one thing. _Murder_ was another. Things had certainly just escalated. The cadets made for the door. Ahsoka sprang to her feet and put out an arm to block their entry. “Korkie, wait! The intruders may still be inside.”

But, of course, he didn’t listen.

Instead, he pushed past her and entered the main living area, with the others not far behind. Sighing, Ahsoka jogged after them, glancing around and feeling about through the Force for signs of danger.

Again, nothing.

In the living area, there were four more dead guards, all lying about in various states of trauma. The body-count was rising every second. How could Almec do this? When Ahsoka had met him briefly, he’d seemed like a stable, well-put-together leader. Maybe, he was simply good at hiding his true nature.

“They took her,” Korkie spat, looking around and finding nothing but overturned chairs, dead guards, and smashed transparasteel art. The boy sank to his knees and covered his eyes with his hands. “This is all my fault . . .”

Lagos bent down to place a hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off. Instead, he rose to his feet and padded over to one of the guards, who was lying slumped against what appeared to have been some sort of water fixture, his head nearly submerged in the metal pool around shards of transparasteel.

“Who knows what they’ve done to her.”

Everyone turned to Ahsoka.

“Now what?” Amos asked. “How are we supposed to find her?”

“Who can we trust?” wondered Lagos, shaking her head.

They were in pretty deep now; they couldn’t afford to lose focus. Things might look bad, but they still had a shot. Or, at least, Ahsoka had to make them believe they had a shot. Otherwise, everything would just go to pieces.

“I need all of you to calm down and focus,” she urged, raising both her hands slightly. “We know the Prime Minister is behind this.”

“After my Aunt, he’s the most powerful person on Mandalore,” Korkie said. She knew what he was insinuating: if the Duchess was out of the way, all the power would go to him. He’d have complete control.

“So,” Ahsoka said, a plan beginning to form, “let’s go talk to him.”

* * *

Ahsoka walked into the throne room of the Mandalorian Royal Palace with three guards at her back. It was long and gray, with huge, floor-to-ceiling transparasteel windows on either side overlooking the city around it. Large, geometric light fixtures hung from the ceiling, providing ample lighting across the long room. On either side of the main path were busts of previous Mandalorian leaders, leading back many generations.

On the far side of the room, Prime Minister Almec sat at a desk flanked by two more guards, scanning a datapad. As Ahsoka approached, he looked up.

“Master Jedi,” he said, his tone welcoming, “this is an unexpected pleasure.” He steepled his fingers in front of him. “What can I do for you?”

This was good. He didn’t suspect a thing.

“Actually, Prime Minister,” Ahsoka said, “it’s what _I_ can do for _you_.” With that, she gestured back across the throne room. At that moment, the doors opened again. Four more guards led in the cadets from the academy, their hands all bound behind their backs. The guards had let her inside in a hurry when she presented them at the main doors. She turned back to Almec. “I believe some of my students are involved in a conspiracy against you.”

Almec’s eyebrows shot up. “Intriguing,” he said. Then he stood. “We’ll have to get to the bottom of this. Would you help me escort them to the prison?”

Ahsoka bowed. “I would be honored,” she said. This was good; she hadn’t even had to ask. All she had to do was keep playing the part of the naïve Padawan that had no idea what was really going on and they’d figure this out in no time. As long as the cadets managed to stick to their parts and pretend to be prisoners, that is.

The Mandalorian prison was a strange bit of architecture indeed. The place was built upside-down in a large, open area of the city’s dome structure. It adhered to the bottom of one of the upper walkways, and the landing pad that allowed access to it was at the base of the structure.

The guards escorted the four cadets from their hover taxi and began marching them towards the lift that allowed entry into the prison. Ahsoka hung back with Almec and a few other guards, watching.

“You can’t do this,” Korkie protested, turning to shoot a resentful glance back at Ahsoka. “We trusted you, Master Tano!” _Damn, he’s really selling it._ One of the guards gave him a shove and kept marching him toward the doors.

“Thank you for bringing the traitors to justice, Master Jedi,” Almec said.

Time to press for information.

“They mentioned that Duchess Satine was their leader,” Ahsoka said. “We should arrest her too.”

“Do not worry,” Almec assured her. “We already have her in custody.”

“Really? Where?”

“That is none of your concern,” Almec said. _Of course it couldn’t be that easy_. “Now, I must prepare a public statement about the Duchess and her crimes.” With that, he folded his hands behind him and walked onto one of the nearby hover taxis. A guard manipulated the controls and it flew away, leaving Ahsoka behind on the entry platform.

Hm. Well, if that wasn’t going to work, she’d just have to do some snooping. Turning, she walked over to the guard standing in front of the entry door.

“Officer,” she said, “I need to interrogate the prisoners immediately.”

He nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to slip past him and through the main door. Casting a quick glance behind her, she entered the main lift and pressed the ‘up’ button. The lift doors closed and she shot up into the prison. Upon reaching the bottom floor, she was met by a pair of guards. After she explained that she had permission to interrogate the cadets, the guards nodded and led her to their cell.

They were on the third level. She was led past prisoner after prisoner. Some were curled up on the floor and averted their gaze at her approach. Others were pacing, angry, and growled at her as she passed. Each cell was enclosed with durasteel and comprised mostly of transparasteel, allowing the guards to look in on the prisoners at any time. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of the cell holding the four cadets. The door opened following a small chime and she stepped inside.

Immediately, everyone got to their feet and turned toward her.

She held up her hands. “Careful,” she hissed. She nodded toward the guard stationed outside. “We’re being watched.”

“Did he buy it?” Lagos asked.

“Have you found my Aunt?” Korkie demanded.

“Not exactly,” Ahsoka admitted, focusing on Korkie. “But I know they have her in custody.”

“Where?”

“The Prime Minister wouldn’t tell me,” Ahsoka told him.

“I knew this plan wouldn’t work,” Amos sighed, shaking his head and sitting down on the white cot on one side of the small cell.

“Have a little faith,” Ahsoka chided. “I’ll find her. We’ll just modify the plan a bit.” She and Anakin did that all the time. Plans really were just outlines, mostly. If you didn’t adapt as the situation changed, everything fell apart.

“How are you going to do that?” Soniee asked.

“Don’t worry,” Ahsoka assured her. “You’ll know when to act when I give the signal.”

“What’s the signal?” Korkie asked.

“You’ll know it when you see it,” Ahsoka said. She really had no idea what it would be, but surely there’d be a big conflict at some point. That oughta get the cadets moving if nothing else. They were smart enough to figure it out.

Ahsoka turned and backed out of the cell. It was time to put all that practice to good use. She raised her hand to the guard that had been watching them and drew upon the power of the Force.

“You _will_ take me to Duchess Satine,” she said, her voice layered with power. Hopefully it actually worked.

The Mandalorian paused for a moment. Ahsoka bit her lip. Did it work? Or was she going to get thrown in here as well?

“I will take you to Duchess Satine,” said the guard. He turned and began walking down the pathway. Sparing one quick wink at the cadets, she followed the man, the cell door sliding shut behind her.

The guard led her down several hallways and corridors before emerging into a huge, dark room. In the center was a tower made of overlapping square cubes of metal and tinted blue transparasteel. In the topmost one, Ahsoka could just make out the outline of a hunched-over figure bound to the floor in what must have been a terribly uncomfortable position. Curious, she approached, taking note of the two huge spotlights on either side of the room that tracked her every move.

Still . . . nothing bad was happening. As long as she had a guard with her, this should look normal.

Ahsoka reached a control panel that protruded from the floor in front of the tower. She reached for it.

“What are you doing?” demanded the guard.

She froze. _Well, let’s try that again._

She turned back to the man and waved her hand in front of him yet again. “I _must_ interrogate the Duchess,” she said.

The guard cleared his throat. “Er, you must interrogate . . . the Duchess.”

_Right. Anyway . . ._

Ahsoka returned to the control panel. After tapping a few buttons, the tower gave a mechanical whirr. Suddenly, the concentric cubes retracted, lowering the topmost one to ground level. With a hiss, the blue transparasteel slid open, allowing Duchess Satine to stumble out and collapse to the floor, still in binders.

Ahsoka crouched by her side and placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “I’m getting you out of her,” she assured her.

“Ahsoka,” gasped the Duchess, shaking her head, “it’s a trap.”

_Shit._

“I see you found the Duchess, youngling,” said a voice. Ahsoka’s head whipped up to see Prime Minister Almec striding out of the shadows, flanked by another pair of guards. “You may stop your playacting now, Sergeant.”

The guard that had been escorting Ahsoka turned toward Almec and snapped to attention. “Prime Minister, sir!” he said.

_Shit!_

_My mind trick didn’t really work. Looks like I need more practice. If I can get myself out of this mess._

“Using a Jedi mind trick was a very poor decision,” Almec said smugly, approaching her. As he did so, no less than eight more Mandalorian guards appeared, surrounding her. “My guards have been trained to resist such archaic magic. And now you have revealed yourself as a conspirator.” He raised his voice. “Set for stun.”

One of the two spotlights swiveled to face her. Before Ahsoka could even think, a blue ring of energy shot from the turret and hit her square in the chest, delivering a huge shock to her nervous system that sent her to her knees, gasping in pain.

“You little fool,” Almec taunted.

One of the guards knelt down and grabbed her roughly by the arms. Yanking her to her feet, he dragged her over to one side of the room, away from the Duchess, keeping a durasteel grip on her as he clamped her wrists together behind her back and snapped a pair of binders over them. As she watched, Almec stepped toward Satine, holding out a stylus and a datapad.

“Sign it,” he prompted. “Sign the confession and admit to your treasonous ways.” This guy sure was pretentious. He couldn’t even admit that _he_ was the one who’d engineered this whole thing.

“There is only one traitor to Mandalore here, Prime Minister,” Satine spat, apparently still in possession of a fighting spirit, “and that’s _you_. You control the black market. You have betrayed the public trust and used your office to accumulate wealth and power! It’s shameful.”

Almec began to chuckle. He took a half step back. “Your idealism is inspiring, my dear,” he said, “but hopelessly naïve. I established the black market _for_ the people.”

“That’s absurd!” Ahsoka cut in. She could just stand here and listen to this sleemo lie to try and justify himself.

“The war is disrupting trade across the galaxy,” Almec countered. “The profits from the black market are being used to purchase humanitarian supplies for Mandalore.” He began to pace. “Think of it as a new tax in the interest of national security.”

“It’s a tax for your benefit, Prime Minister,” Duchess Satine said. “Where are these ‘humanitarian supplies’ you speak of?”

“Sergeant, put the shock collar on her,” Almec ordered. The Sergeant stepped forward and removed a small collar from his belt. Even as Ahsoka watched, the ends sparked dangerously. As Satine was still in binders, there was nothing she could do to stop the collar being placed around her neck and locked into place. “My patience has worn thin, Duchess. Maybe this will convince you.”

With that, he pressed a button on the console beside the tower.

Ahsoka couldn’t do anything besides struggle flutily as Duchess Satine went rigid. Electricity arced out from her neck as she sputtered and groaned in pain. This went on for several seconds before Almec hit the button again. Satine dropped forward, panting as she struggled to regain her composure and her breath.

After a moment, she spoke again. “I would rather die than sign your confession.”

“That can be arranged,” Almec shrugged.

“You’re wasting your time,” Ahsoka grunted.

The Prime Minister frowned. He thought for a moment. “Bring me those traitorous cadets,” he ordered. The Sergeant nodded and jogged off, headed back for the main area of the prison.

_Uh-oh._

“No,” Satine pleaded. “You can’t. They’re just children!”

Ahsoka needed to figure a way out of this. Fast.

It seemed like only moments later when the Sergeant returned. Korkie, Amos, Lagos, and Soniee accompanied him, all wearing binders.

“I’m afraid your nephew will have to suffer needlessly,” Almec said. “Put the shock collar on Cadet Korkie.”

One of the guards began walking towards Korkie, taking out another collar from his belt and opening it, making it ready to snap around the boy’s neck. Korkie, clearly aware of what was coming, tried to back away, his eyes widening. One of the other guards held him in place, keeping him exactly where he was.

Consequences be damned, Ahsoka wasn’t gonna just stand by and watch this happen.

Making her move, she jerked her head up and backward, striking the man restraining her in the chin with her montrals. Stepping forward, she turned to face him. He ran at her, giving her the perfect opportunity to send her elbow into his face, knocking him to the ground. Another guard came in on her right and she jammed both her fists – still bound together – into his faceplate.

“Go!” shouted Korkie. As Ahsoka turned, she saw all four cadets jerk away from their guards and slam into them, knocking each one to the ground. _I guess this is the signal._

She turned her attention back to Prime Minister Almec, who was frantically typing in a code on the control panel. _Oh no you don’t!_ Stepping through her binders to bring her arms around to the front, she reached out with the Force and grabbed the older man, picking him up and slamming him into one of the other guards, sending them both sprawling.

Another man ran at her, and she reached out and yanked his riot shield from his grasp, using it to deflect a blow from his baton before pushing him out of the way. She spun, sensing danger, and managed to catch two stun rounds from one of the turrets on the shield, then two more from the second. More guards ran at her but she kept them at bay. The cadets were doing fine; using their momentum and working as a team to topple guards. Despite them being older and more formidable, they caved under the combined efforts of the four teenagers.

In the chaos of striking guards and dodging turret fire, Ahsoka caught a glimpse of Almec once more. He was making his way toward the control panel yet again, clearly still hoping to give the Duchess another shock or redirect the turrets. She had to stop him.

Rushing forward, she kicked the Prime Minister’s legs out from under him, sending him to the ground. While he was down, she reached into one of the downed guards’ belts and removed a shock collar, yanking open and shoving it around Almec’s neck.

“Got ya,” she spat, slamming her fists into the control panel.

The man spasmed, screaming in shock and pain as he got a taste of his own medicine.

“Stop fighting!” he shouted, raising a hand to wave away the guards as he fell to the ground, panting.

Ahsoka eased off the shock but kept her hands hovering over the button. Just in case.

Duchess Satine got to her feet. “Send for my personal guards,” she told Ahsoka.

Things wrapped up pretty quickly after that. The guards appeared, the corrupt prison guards were taken into custody, and Almec was placed in the same tower that Duchess Satine had been held in only an hour previously.

As the tower raised, sealing him off, Satine turned to Ahsoka, who stood beside the cadets. “You must know by now that I didn’t bring you here just to teach,” she said. _Actually, that’s news to me._ “I knew something was amiss, but I had no one to trust. I thought if I brought a Jedi, especially a friend of Senator Amidala’s, we could solve this mystery together.”

“I never doubted you, Duchess,” Ahsoka said, smiling.

How about that? She’d stopped a whole conspiracy without even knowing that was her real job. And all without a lightsaber. Skyguy and Rex were gonna flip when she told them about it.

“Neither did we,” Korkie said. And he raced forward and drew his Aunt in for a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ended up being a little longer than I thought it'd be, despite cutting two or three sizable scenes.


	44. Perfect

**Jedi Temple landing pad, Coruscant**

Ahsoka glumly followed her Master as they strode across the landing pad toward the waiting _Nu_ -class shuttle. Rex and Coric were leaning out of the entrance ramp, waiting to receive Anakin so they could head to Balith. _Just_ Anakin. Ahsoka was being forced to stay behind because the Council wanted her full report on her recent mission to Mandalore. It had been a fun adventure, but she wished she didn’t have to leave Anakin and Rex. Again.

“Ahsoka,” Anakin said as they walked, looking down at her, “I sense you’re uneasy. What is it?”

“Oh. I . . . nothing.” She knew it probably wouldn’t get her anywhere. But she suddenly found she couldn’t help it. “Master, let me come with you. If I’m not with you, who else will have your back?” It wouldn’t be the first time he’d disobeyed the Council. Maybe he’d do it now.

But apparently, he wasn’t in the mood for being disobedient today. He stopped and turned to her, right at the entrance to the shuttle. “Stay here, finish your studies, get some rest.”

Ahsoka tried switching tactics. “You said it yourself. I learn more in the field than I ever do here.”

Anakin smirked. “Well, think of this as a chance to prove me wrong,” he said. And with that, he turned and jogged up the ramp of the shuttle.

Rex gave Ahsoka a friendly wave of both ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye.’ She raised her hand up to her chest in a half-hearted return of the gesture, feeling incredibly left out. Who knew how long they’d be gone? Rex tilted his head slightly and she felt some sort of . . . she wasn’t sure . . . loss? But then the ship lifted off the ground.

Anakin put one hand beside his mouth. “And stay out of trouble!” he called.

The feeling passed and the ship took off into the clear, midday sky, leaving Ahsoka all alone.

* * *

“You good, Captain?”

“Hm?” Rex said. “Oh, yes. I’m fine.”

“That was the third time I said your name. Staring into hyperspace a bit too much?”

Rex turned away from the viewport and faced Nax and Kano. “I’m fine,” he assured them. “I was just . . . thinking.”

“Clearly,” remarked Nax. “You seem to do that a lot. What exactly were you thinking about?”

“Just . . . the mission,” Rex decided. “I take it you’ve read the reports.”

“Civil war’s pretty bad down there,” Kano supplied. “That’s why we’re working with the Third Legion.”

“But we’re down a Jedi.”

Nax smirked. “You _would_ be thinking about that,” he said. Whatever that meant. “Anyway, did _you_ read the report? We’re getting two more: Jedi Master Tiplar and her sister, Master Tiplee.”

“That’s different,” Rex maintained. “They’re commanding their own unit. When was the last time we fought without two Jedi?”

Nax let out a low whistle and scratched at his stubble. “Damn . . .” he muttered. “On Malastare, General Windu was with us, so . . . that’d be Christophsis, right? Unless you wanna count the latter half of Teth.”

“A long time ago,” Rex said, turning his gaze back out the viewport. “A really long time ago.”

“I guess you’re right,” Nax said.

“It’ll be strange not having Commander Tano around,” Kano admitted. “The boys in my squad like her.”

“Same here,” agreed Nax.

“And Pulsar's squad.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s not a clone in the Five-Oh-First that doesn’t like Commander Tano,” said Rex before they could list off every sergeant in the unit.

“Well, they’ll all probably miss her on this one,” said Nax.

“So will she.”

“How do you know?” asked Kano.

Rex folded his hands behind his back, narrowing his eyes and frowning. The black, blue, and white lights of hyperspace zipped by; fathomless as ever. “I just know.”

* * *

Ahsoka trailed after Captain Typho as he led her down the curved set of stairs, the same worry that had been clogging her for most of the last rotation weighing her down more than ever.

“Senator,” said the Captain as they emerged into a grandiose living room full of packed bags. “Padawan Ahsoka Tano is here to see you.”

“Senator Amidala,” Ahsoka said, nodding. She wasn’t exactly sure how to address the woman. Yeah, they’d almost died together in a secret facility below Naboo and met on a quick occasion here and there – usually because Anakin was leaving to hang out with her – but did that make them friends? She was a senator, so it was hard to tell.

Padmé, however, clearly had no such doubts. Her face instantly brightened when she laid eyes on Ahsoka and she quickly moved around the couch, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. Ahsoka reveled in it for a moment; physical closeness was something she adored, but got very little of. It wasn’t quite appropriate for a Jedi to go around hugging people. In the background, C-3PO began directing serving droids this way and that as they collected Padmé’s extensive collection of luggage. What was going on?

“Ahsoka,” she said, “it’s so good to see you! How have you been?” She released Ahsoka and led her across the living room, which opened to a fabulous view of the late evening Coruscant skyline.

Ahsoka wished she could share Padmé’s enthusiasm, but she was troubled. “Honestly, I’ve been better,” she admitted, aware of Padmé’s comforting hand on her arm. “I’m worried for you, Senator. I sense you are in grave danger.”

“What makes you believe that?” Padmé asked.

“I’ve been having dreams . . . bad dreams,” Ahsoka admitted. She knew it would sound stupid to someone who wasn’t a Jedi, but she had to tell the truth. “Padmé, I know you’re in danger. I-I just know it.”

“What kind of danger?” asked Captain Typho, stepping closer and looking genuinely concerned. Padmé took a seat on the embroidered couch.

“I believe that a very dangerous bounty hunter is out to assassinate you,” Ahsoka said. It was true. In her dreams, Aurra Sing loomed over her, stalking. She smirked, made threats, taunted Ahsoka that there was nothing she could do to stop ‘her’ from dying. Then she’d seen Padmé.

Aurra Sing was supposed to be dead. Ahsoka had seen that herself. But her dreams – the Force really – was telling her otherwise. She would be foolish to ignore that.

Padmé sighed, her eyebrows knitting together. “This is troubling,” she said. She turned to Typho. “Captain, please take all necessary precautions.” She rose.

“You’re leaving?” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes,” she said, grabbing a suitcase, “Bail Organa and I are leading a conference concerning the refugees from the war. I leave for Alderaan in the morning.”

Ahsoka couldn’t believe her montrals. “But the threat to your life . . .”

“Ahsoka,” Padmé said, looking determined, “the refugee situation is much too crucial to ignore. I called this conference. It could make an enormous difference in policy. It’s vital that I go.” She was starting to see why Anakin liked her so much; when she put her mind to achieving an important goal, there was no stopping her – much like himself.

“Yes, Senator,” Ahsoka sighed, shaking her head as Padmé walked away.

Ahsoka needed to meditate more. Perhaps if she had more Visions, she could figure out a more concrete way of helping the Senator.

* * *

Rex followed General Skywalker as they walked through the Republic base camp that had already been set up on Balith, flanked by Havoc, Scythe, and Pulsar. The Third Legion had already been on the planet for a full rotation and wasted no time digging in deep in a grassy field about a klick from the capital city. It was raining.

The HoloNet said it rained a lot on Balith.

_Perfect_.

At least his armor was insulated. Skywalker wore his thick Jedi robes with a hood, which helped keep out most of the rain. He still looked at least somewhat miserable already. What a wonderful way to start a campaign.

Their little group trekked through the camp, passing clones scurrying to-and-fro. They carried weapons, hauled supplies, and marked up datapads, each one of them on a mission. Some wore the blue of the Five-Oh-First, while others wore the green and yellow angular markings of the Third. The Third Legion was a unit renowned for its close-quarters fighting and urban warfare tactics – perfect for a situation like this.

Skywalker led them into a large tent that had been set up somewhere in the middle of the fortified base. They stepped inside. Generals Tiplar and Tiplee leaned over a hastily set-up holo table, the fleshy tendrils attached to their heads floating as though underwater. Clone Commander Doom stood off to one side, arms folded over his chestplate, looking down at the projection over Tiplar’s shoulder.

Jedi sisters. And they were allowed to work together all the time. Strange . . .

The pair of Mikkians looked up as one upon sensing the new arrivals. They straightened.

“General Skywalker,” said Tiplar in a brogue-tinged voice. “It’s good you are here. The situation is rather dire.”

Skywalker shrugged. “Well, dire situations are my specialty,” he said, approaching the holo table. “What’s the problem?”

Tiplar, Tiplee, and Doom shifted to allow the newcomers a better view of the projection. In translucent blue was a map of the capitol, Byala; densely populated, rich, and hidden behind high fortress walls that encircled the entire city.

“Byala has been taken over by extremist factions allying themselves with the Separatists,” Tiplee explained, indicating the hologram. “The loyalist faction, including much of the government, has been forced to withdraw to a nearby safe house for the time being. They have asked out help in retaking the capital so that they might regain a stable grip on the planet.”

“We’re not winning the fight for them?” Skywalker asked.

“Thankfully, no,” Doom said, stepping forward. “We just have to liberate Byala. According to the locals, that’ll give them the upper hand and the edge they need to win back the planet.”

Rex couldn’t help but be relieved. Liberating a city and assaulting a planet were two different things, and he’d gone into this situation thinking they’d be doing the latter. This might not be as bad as he’d thought.

“Do we have a plan?” Rex asked.

“Yes,” supplied Tiplee. She passed a red-tinged hand over the controls of the holo table. New blips appeared on the map in three locations. “We shall divide our forces and assault the city from three separate locations. Commander Doom and my sister will take some men and go over the east wall. I will go through the main gate with another unit. You and your commander will go over the west wall.”

“Actually,” General Skywalker said, “Rex is my captain. Our commander is my Padawan. And she’s currently back at the Jedi Temple on a separate assignment.”

Tiplar and Tiplee glanced at one another.

“Your captain is your liaison officer?” asked Tiplee. “That is . . . unusual.”

“But not unheard of,” said Tiplar. “Master Koth is rather fond of clone Captain Lock, if I recall.”

“I assure you, Generals,” Rex spoke up, standing at parade rest, “that I will perform at the level you expect of me; whatever my rank.”

“I can attest to that,” Doom said. “I know Rex by reputation. He and the Five-Oh-First are the best it gets.”

Rex gave him a respectful nod and Doom tipped his helmet appreciatively.

“In any case,” said General Tiplee, drawing their attention back to the map, “each of us will attack the city at the same time, fighting past any defenses we encounter, and meet in the central plaza. From there we will join forces and systematically secure the rest of the city.”

“With any luck, this will be over in a day or two,” said Tiplar.

“No air support?” General Skywalker asked.

“No dice,” said Doom, shaking his head. “We’d be risking too many civilians’ lives. And we’re not fighting droids; the extremists might have thrown in with the Seppies, but they haven’t shown up in force yet. We’re not sure if that’s because they’re on their way, they haven’t been contacted, or they’ve decided that Balith isn’t strategic enough to launch an assault on. In any case, we want to eliminate the extremists before the Seps make up their minds.”

“Good, point,” nodded Skywalker. “Is there anything else?”

“The population is mostly human,” said Tiplee, “though there are some Rodians, Togrutas, and Ithorians. You’ll have to be ready to fight all of them, as there’s no telling exactly who the extremists are.”

“We’ll be ready,” Rex assured her. Clones weren’t just trained to fight droids. They ran plenty of organic simulations on Kamino. Even if there was a difference between that and the real thing, they were all adaptable. They’d manage.

“That will be all,” said General Tiplar. “Allow your men to settle in and get some rest. We will begin the attack tomorrow night.”

Skywalker turned to Rex. “Rex – split the men up. A third will come with you and me, a third will go with Master Tiplar, and a third will go with Master Tiplee. That way, each position will be reinforced as much as possible.”

“Very good, sir,” Rex said. He turned and stepped out of the tent. The strategy seemed sound, at least. Maybe with the forces that they had, they’d be able to overwhelm the extremist forces with ease. This could be more of a blue-milk run than he’d thought. Ahsoka or no Ahsoka, things would be fine.

* * *

“Senator!” Ahsoka just managed to catch Padmé and her entourage before they boarded the huge, silvery J-type diplomatic barge.

“Ahsoka,” said Padmé, turning and looking surprised to see her, “what is it?”

“I can’t just stay behind knowing about the threat to your life,” Ahsoka said, feeling as though she sounded like a broken holo-message. “Allow me to come with you, please.”

“Well, I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Padmé said. She put an arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders. “Besides, I enjoy your company. Of course, you can join me as extra security.” She glanced at Captain Typho.

Ahsoka turned to see him nod approvingly.

“Thank you, Padmé,” Ahsoka said as the woman led her aboard the barge, just behind a few rabbit droids and senate commandos.

“You know,” Padmé said, steering her up the ramp and off into a spacious recreation room to the left; away from the hustle and bustle of the crew getting the ship ready for takeoff, “this isn’t exactly the first assassination attempt I’ve had to endure. Nor the first time I’ve had a Jedi protector to help me with it.”

“Really?” Ahsoka asked. “What happened?”

Padmé sat down on a long couch on one side of the room, just beside a dejarik board. She patted the space next to her and Ahsoka sat as well, leaning over the board to stare at her curiously. She hadn’t really pictured what Padmé had been through in her life. Her actions during the Blue Shadow Virus episode certainly proved that she knew her way around a blaster and wasn’t afraid to fight for the right cause, and Ahsoka knew that she had even used to be the queen of Naboo. Beyond that, though, Anakin’s best friend outside the Jedi Order was a total mystery to her.

She chuckled. “I suppose you would have been too young to remember the blockade of Naboo when I was queen,” she said. “But the Trade Federation did try to have me killed then. When I first joined the senate, someone tried to lead me to the lower levels of the senate building and have me killed in a ‘demolitions accident.’ Then, just before the start of the Clone Wars, bounty hunters were sent after me because I was opposing the Military Creation Act.”

“Wow,” Ahsoka said. She never knew Padmé had seen that much action. “And your Jedi protectors?”

“When the Trade Federation blockaded Naboo, a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn got me to safety. Along with his Padawan: Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“You knew Master Obi-Wan when he was a Padawan?” Ahsoka was dumbfounded.

Padmé laughed at her shocked reaction. “Yes, I did. Sadly, Master Qui-Gon was killed by a Sith warrior. But Obi-Wan avenged him.”

“Right. I did hear about that. He’s the first Jedi in a thousand years to have killed a Sith.”

“That’s right,” Padmé nodded somberly. “Then, when the bounty hunters came after me for my opposition to the Military Creation Act, Obi-Wan returned as one of my protectors. But he had his own apprentice by then.”

“Anakin!” Ahsoka said. “So _that’s_ how you two met.”

“Well . . . not exactly,” Padmé said, glancing away in an almost awkward manner.

“What do you mean?”

“I actually met Anakin during the blockade of Naboo,” Padmé said. “We had to hide on Tatooine for a time and that’s where Master Qui-Gon discovered him.”

“Oh,” Ahsoka said. “Wow . . . I didn’t know you two knew each other so long.”

“We didn’t, really,” Padmé explained. “After everything was over, Anakin went to Coruscant so he could train to be a Jedi and I stayed on Naboo to be queen. Even after my term was up and I became a senator, we didn’t see each other at all until he and Obi-Wan were charged with being my bodyguards. I suppose we . . . reconnected.”

“Huh. The way he talks about it, I thought you two had been best buds for years.”

“It . . . does feel like that sometimes.” Padmé glanced at the dejarik board. “Do you know how to play?”

Ahsoka sat up and eyed it warily. “Not . . . really. I was never good at strategy games when I was younger. They always frustrated me and I never got the hang of it.”

Padmé laughed good-naturedly. “It’s not too difficult. Maybe you’ll appreciate it now that you’re older. I used to play all the time. Now . . . there are other things on my plate.” She looked almost sad for a moment.

“Okay,” Ahsoka said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll give it a go.”

She was just as bad as she remembered.

Less than half an hour later, Ahsoka was leaning over the table, barely paying attention anymore; she had no chance of winning with only one attack-worm left. She sighed, pressing the button that would send the creature to its death. It squealed and wriggled forward a few paces when one of Padmé’s monsters stepped forward and smacked it aside.

Sighing, Ahsoka pulled her legs up on to the couch.

“You’ll learn in time, Ahsoka,” Padmé said, ever the gracious winner. “Someday, you’ll even beat me.”

Ahsoka gave a weak chuckle, resting her chin on her knees. “It’s not that,” she admitted.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I’ve been mostly unsure of my abilities on my own,” Ahsoka said. “Usually Master Skywalker is there to guide me.” And if he wasn’t, she had Rex or Obi-Wan or Master Plo. She had to admit that the whole Mandalore thing had mostly been a fluke. She'd made up the plan mostly on the fly. Even then, she'd almost failed if it hadn't been for Korkie, the other cadets, and even Duchess Satine.

Padmé shifted closer. “When I was queen,” she said, “I felt the same insecurities as you do now. I had my advisors, but it was ultimately up to me to run the entire Naboo system. And I was very afraid at times.” She sat back, resting her head against the wall above the couch.

“Really? _You_ felt unsure?”

It was hard to picture.

Padmé laughed. “Oh, yes. But I’ve learned to trust in myself, and you will too.”

“Thank you,” Ahsoka said, smiling. It really had made her feel better to know that someone as self-assured and confident as Padmé had gone through the same process as she was now. She glanced at the board. “One more game?”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Jesse sat in a small knot of other 501st troopers, cleaning his deece. They were going in for a fight tomorrow night; he needed to be sure his rifle was up to snuff. They weren’t even fighting droids like usual, but living combatants. That’d take some adjustment.

“What do you think?” asked Vaughn, who sat across from him. “Easy mission? Or hard?”

“To early to tell,” said Joc, shrugging.

“Easy,” Hardcase grinned, sitting on his Z6.

“Every mission is ‘easy’ to you,” said Jesse, rolling his eyes. “Until it’s not.”

“Hard,” Checkers said, packing a backpack full of thermal detonators. “Definitely hard.”

“What makes you say that?” Jesse asked, looking up.

Checkers frowned, running a hand over his short, dyed white hair. “I’ve just got a bad feeling about this. It’s the first time we’ve fought organic insurgents, anyway. Plenty of room for error there.”

“We all fought in the Second Battle of Geonosis,” protested Havoc. “I can’t tell you how many bugs I dropped; I lost count. They were organic.”

“But that’s the point,” Mixer pointed out. “They were _bugs_. A hivemind.”

“Which made them easy targets for my canon,” Hardcase grinned.

“We’ve all run the simulations,” Scythe put in, shrugging from his position right next to Jesse. “Can it be that different?”

“You weren’t on Geonosis the first time,” Denal said, shaking his head. “Trust me, it can _always_ be different than the simulations. Fighting against a living thing is a hell of a lot different than a program.”

“Guess we’ll find out tomorrow night,” Havoc said, fiddling with something inside his helmet. “Look: here comes the Captain.”

Jesse looked over his shoulder to see Rex approaching their little huddle. He had his helmet tucked under one arm and looking stormy. _Uh-oh_.

“Problem, Captain?” Jesse asked.

“Can’t sleep,” Rex said, running a hand over his face. “Something’s keeping me awake. Figured I’d give you all the news.”

“News?”

“We’re splitting the Five-Oh-First into three teams for the attack tomorrow,” Rex explained. “One group’ll accompany me and General Skywalker, the other will go with General Tiplar and Commander Doom, and the last will go with General Tiplee.” He pointed at Denal. “Denal – you and Appo are going to lead the group that’s going with General Tiplee.”

“Both of us, sir?”

“That group doesn’t have a second CO,” Rex said. “I trust you two can pick up the slack.”

“Copy that.”

Rex looked around at everyone who was assembled. “Joc and Checkers – you’re with General Tiplee and Doom. Scythe and Havoc – you go tell Pulsar that you’re with me. Vaughn, Jesse, Mixer, and Hardcase – you’re with me, too.”

“Got it, sir,” Vaughn nodded. Scythe and Havoc bid the group farewell and stood, leaving to go and find Pulsar.

“What exactly _is_ our job?” Jesse asked.

“Our team is going over the west wall,” Rex said. “We’re fighting our way to the center of the city and then meeting up with the other teams to sweep the entire place and clear out any hostile combatants we find.”

“Simple,” Hardcase said.

“It _sounds_ simple,” Jesse amended. “But we’ll be fighting extremist civilians who could be anyone – hiding in plain sight. And if they’ve been holding the city, they’ll be prepared for a siege.”

“Jesse’s right,” Rex agreed. “We don’t want to underestimate our opponent. They might not be the CIS, but they’re no doubt just as dangerous. Make sure you’re prepared for a hard fight, just in case.”

“The Captain seem a little on-edge to you?” Vaughn asked as Rex turned and walked away.

“Ah, sleep deprivation’ll do that,” Hardcase waved him off. “He’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”

* * *

Ahsoka ran down a hall, desperate to save her friend. She knew something was wrong. She _knew_ it. She passed richly-dressed patrons left and right, pushing past them as her boots thudded into the deep blue carpet.

She heard the report of a blaster rifle and her heartbeat sped up. She skidded to a stop, but she was too late.

Padmé lay on the floor, dead.

_But . . . How?_

_I –_

A grinning, chalk-white face loomed in front of her. The black lips moved.

“It’s begun.”

Ahsoka’s eyes flew open and she sat straight up in her bed, terror rushing through her.

“Padmé!” she gasped. Was something wrong? Had something happened? What was her dream trying to tell her?

She leapt out of bed and snatched up her lightsaber – which was resting on the nightstand beside her. _It’s begun._ Here? Now? It could be . . .

Ahsoka ran for the door, shooting out into the corridor. Her room was just up the hall from Padmé’s. She had to get there. She darted towards the Senator’s room, signaling to the guard standing in front of the door leading to the cockpit.

“The assassin’s inside!” she said. The guard looked shocked and did not stop her as she opened the door to Padmé’s room and jumped up onto the woman’s bed, igniting her lightsaber and striking a defensive pose, her predator’s eyes darting around the room, looking for anything out of place. It was a rude awakening for Padmé, but safety first.

She sat up, surprised. “Ahsoka?”

“Stay down,” Ahsoka ordered, glancing back and not backing down.

“What’s going on?” demanded Captain Typho, who had suddenly appeared in the door.

The lights slowly came on. Ahsoka’s heart sank. Nothing had happened. There was no assassin on-board.

How would they even have gotten aboard the ship in the first place? The guards did a thorough sweep before they had jumped to hyperspace. She _knew_ that.

“Nothing,” Ahsoka sighed, her shoulders sagging. She deactivated her ‘saber. “False alarm.” Shame and embarrassment made her flush. She needed to get out of here; she had already caused enough of a scene as it was. “Forgive me, Senator.”

She barely glanced back at Padmé as she hopped off her bed and brushed past Captain Typho and the other guard. She needed to go back to her room so no one would see her banging her head against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Ahsoka and Padmé content for y'all. I had to cut a lot of the early parts of the episode because there was just so much skipping around when Ahsoka was figuring her dream out.
> 
> Also, Balith is gonna be a bumpy ride, because things usually go wrong when Ahsoka isn't around lol.
> 
> Plus I decided to make the 3rd Legion be Tiplar's, Tiplee's, and Doom's. Just because I wanted to squeeze them in more than once!


	45. Trying Your Luck

**Aldera, Alderaan**

Padmé and a pair of senate commandos exited the diplomatic barge ahead of Ahsoka, Captain Typho, C-3PO, and the other Naboo and senate guards.

“Padmé!” said Senator Bail Organa, striding across the pristine landing pad, alongside other senators and Alderaanian guards.

_Extra security. Just like me_.

Ahsoka followed the rabbit droids as they dragged luggage off of the ship.

“Bail,” Padmé greeted the man, “it’s so good to see you. Thank you so much for hosting this conference. Dealing with the refugees of this war needs to be our number one priority.”

“Absolutely,” agreed Senator Organa. “Your presence here is greatly appreciated. Come. Senator Mothma and I will take you to your quarters.” The pair of them swept off, along with the other senators and guards. Captain Typho followed at a distance, along with Ahsoka.

The interior of the Alderaanian palace was gray, but not cold. Bright lights shined from the ceiling, casting a comforting glow over the hallways that the group walked through. Senate commandos were everywhere. A blue carpet took up most of the center of the halls, with curving, white lines all over it that reminded Ahsoka vaguely of the ocean. After some time, the senators and serving droids veered off into a room that was likely Padmé’s quarters. Ahsoka, Captain Typho, and the guards remained outside. Ahsoka sat on the ground across from the door and struck a meditation pose, closing her eyes. Perhaps the Force would be willing to share some details about the threat to Padmé’s life. After her previous overreaction aboard the ship, Ahsoka was a little hesitant, but she couldn’t just do nothing. She had to be proactive.

She sunk into a trance.

She saw Aurra again. Padmé spoke in front of what seemed to be a lecture hall full of people. They applauded. Suddenly, a blaster bolt struck the senator and she crumpled to the ground. A crowd of people knelt over her.

Ahsoka’s eyes shot open. She stood. Nodding at Captain Typho, the pair of them entered Padmé’s room. It was luxurious, with rich furniture and a large window overlooking the gorgeous mountain range outside. Ahsoka didn’t have time to admire the sights, though. She had a friend’s life to save.

“Senator,” she said, “might I have a word with you in private?”

From her position on the couch, she glanced up at Senator Mothma, then back at Ahsoka. “Of course, Padawan Tano,” she said. _She doesn’t trust me. She thinks I’m a stupid kid who’s overacting._ She stood. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Mothma gave her a polite nod and Padmé crossed the room to Ahsoka and Typho.

Ahsoka took a deep breath. “I know I made a mistake last night,” she said. They hadn’t spoken to each other since Ahsoka had left her room; she’d been too embarrassed to initiate conversation. “But that doesn’t mean the threat to you is any less.”

“I haven’t lost faith in you, Ahsoka,” Padmé assured her.

_Oh._

“I know,” she covered. “And I appreciate that.” She really did.

“I don’t mean to interject,” said Captain Typho, “but now is not the time for this. Senator Amidala must prepare for her summit.

_Not the time for this? Now was_ exactly _the time for this!_

“But I believe the attempt on your life is going to happen tonight!” Ahsoka said.

“Why tonight?” Padmé asked.

“I had another vision and it was much clearer,” Ahsoka explained. “I could see more than usual; even a location. It was a large room. You were giving a speech.”

Captain Typho put a hand on her shoulder. “This room,” he said, “could you recognize it if you saw it?”

“Yes, I think I could.”

“Well,” Padmé said. “We’d better take you to the room where the summit is being held. Put your theory to the test. Captain, lead on.”

“Yes, my lady.”

The trio exited Padmé’s room and Captain Typho led them further down the hallway. After several minutes of walking, he indicated a door on the right.

“This is it,” he said.

Ahsoka nodded. Wordlessly, she stepped through the doors, which automatically slid open to admit her. She looked around. The room was large. Circular. It had a vaulted ceiling and sloped downward slightly. Throughout the room were tables and chairs, all facing the front. A long table stood at the head of the room, along with an ornate podium. The wall opposite the door was filled with a huge mural of a stern-looking, brunette human woman holding a bowl overflowing with water.

_Jackpot._

Ahsoka wasn’t sure if that was good news or bad news.

“So, does anything look familiar?” asked Captain Typho as he and Padmé followed her into the room.

Boy, did it. “Yes,” Ahsoka confirmed. “This is it.” She turned and gestured at the room. “This is the place I saw in my Vision.”

“Where would the assassin be?” Typho asked.

“That’s . . . the part I’m not sure of,” Ahsoka admitted, looking down. She was missing one key piece of information.

“We are taking all the necessary precautions, correct, Captain?” Padmé asked, looking up at Typho.

“Yes, milady.”

“But Aurra Sing will know what you plan to do,” Ahsoka fretted. The bitch was a cunning, ruthless killer. She’d seen that firsthand. She would do everything possible in order to assure victory. That meant knowing what security would be on-hand and how to get past it. That was just what bounty hunters did. “She’ll find a way in.”

“Ahsoka,” Padmé asked, stepping closer, “in your Vision, does Aurra succeed?” It was a hard question to ask, but she still looked totally composed. If not perhaps a tad apprehensive.

Why was Ahsoka more worried about Padmé’s life than Padmé?

“I . . . I can’t tell,” Ahsoka said. And that was fairly true. Yes, she had seen Padmé get shot, but the scene had been too chaotic to determine if she was dead or not. And besides, Master Yoda had told her that the future was always in motion. Perhaps that could be prevented from ever happening. She couldn’t just say yes without knowing more.

“Well, then,” said Padmé, taking a breath and putting on a brave face, “at least we have a fighting chance.”

Ahsoka hoped she was right. She admired her optimism if nothing else.

* * *

Rex checked the charge levels on his sidearms as he formed up beside Skywalker against the base of the wall, keeping as flat against it as possible. He kept his voice contained inside his helmet and audible only on the closed-circuit comm channel between him and the other clones accompanying him. They had approached under the cover of darkness, doing their best to avoid the durasteel watchtowers that were placed along the wall every thirty meters or so.

“Alright, boys,” he said. “Here we go. Keep the chatter confined to your helmets until we go loud. Are we jamming their scanners?”

“Scanners are jammed, sir,” reported Vaughn from a few men down the line.

“Snipers in place?”

“This is Nax, ready to go.”

“Oz in place, over.”

“Rex,” Skywalker whispered, his hand gripped tightly around his lightsaber as he peered up toward the top of the wall, “are we good to go?”

“Yes, sir,” Rex reported. “Everyone’s in place. We’re just waiting on the signal, then.”

General Tiplee’s forces – going through the front gate – were going to conduct a frontal assault. They were the distraction. Once they’d gotten the brunt of the enemy’s attention, Appo would send out a signal to Rex and Doom, telling them to go. Then, both groups would ascend the city walls, take out whatever guards were stationed up there, and descend into the city to meet up with the other groups.

“Alright, lads,” said Coric from his position right next to Rex. “Get your repel lines ready; we’ve only got a few minutes of downtime before the shooting starts.”

As the men around lined up against the wall – 501st and 3rd – did their best to prepare for the upcoming fight, Rex leaned heavily against the wall. He’d slept horribly the previous night and he’d barely been able to get in a nap during the day with all the preparations they’d had to make for the battle.

Why?

He wasn’t really sure. Something was nagging at him; something he couldn’t put his finger on no matter how hard he tried. It was something about . . . Ahsoka. And . . . Senator Amidala? He wasn’t sure how that made sense, but he felt very sure that there was something he should know but didn’t. It was really nagging at him.

_Boom!_

An explosion from somewhere to the south caused the ground to shake. Rex saw the bright light from the blast even over the wall. Blaster fire erupted from the direction it had come from. _Here we go. Focus, Captain. You need to focus._

_What are you fighting for this time?_

_Civil war. Politics. Whatever. Don’t know enough to understand it._

_You’re fighting for Ahsoka. Her future. The future of everyone in her position. This is just another step toward that goal._

That was good enough for him.

Rex’s helmet comm went off. “Captain!” said a voice. “Sergeant Appo here. We have their attention; start the attack!” In the background, he heard the sounds of screaming, explosions, and blaster fire.

“Copy that, Sergeant,” Rex replied. “We’re making our move.” He cut the link and turned his attention to Skywalker. “Sir,” he said, “they have the insurgents’ attention.”

The General nodded. “Get things started, Rex.”

“With pleasure, sir.” Rex blinked and switched to the channel of the two snipers. “Nax, Oz – take out anyone still up there. Once we’re over the wall, come and join the fun.”

“Copy that, sir.”

There was silence for a moment or two, then a pair of blaster bolts whizzed overhead. Two yelps of pain rent the night. A body hit the ground mere inches away from Rex. On a reflex, he drew his sidearm and put two rounds into the human corpse. It didn’t make a sound.

“Let’s go boys!” shouted Skywalker. He ignited his lightsaber and leapt the near seven meters from the ground to the top of the wall. _Right. The Force_.

Rex and the rest of the men raised their rifles and fired repel cables that bit into the stone face of the wall, pulling them all up towards the top. As they made the relatively short ascent, he heard Nax and Oz loose a few more shots; most likely at beings that appeared above them wielding blasters. No more bodies fell on them, though. Luckily.

By the time the clones reached the top of the wall, Skywalker was busy deflecting blaster fire away from himself and any clones within reach of his ‘saber. Rex looked past him, down into the city below. It was a busy network of mostly stone buildings and paved streets. A dozen or so extremists – humans mostly, though he spotted two Ithorians – opening up on them with rifles.

A red blaster bolt that had slipped past Skywalker’s defense nearly domed Rex, shocking him back to his senses. He leveled his rifled and wasted two of the humans before darting behind General Skywalker to give Coric a hand as he clambered over the top of the wall.

“Sir!” Coric shouted as Rex pulled him to his feet. “How exactly are we getting down? I can’t jump like Skywalker.”

As he spoke, the General bent his knees and leapt into the air, lightsaber raised above his head. He hit the ground without so much as a grunt, driving his weapon into the chest of one of the extremists.

“Through here!”

Rex turned to see Edge at the door to the watchtower just to the left. He and Coric stepped forward just as Edge hit the button to open the door. Then a blaster bolt hit him. Training took over. Rex had to cover his fallen ally.

Edge went down. Coric darted forward and skidded on his knees to check on the downed trooper. Rex stepped past both of them and into the watchtower, his DC-15 raised and leveled at the spot where the bolt had come from. Combatant identified; they were backing away, blaster held at chest height. Rex’s finger curled around the trigger –

_Diamonds. Stripes. Montrals._

– and he froze.

_Ahsoka?_

No. The Togruta in front of him was not Ahsoka. She was taller. Her montrals and lekku were longer. She had similar patters of white markings on her face, but her skin was red, not orange. And still . . . And still, Rex couldn’t pull the trigger. She looked terrified. He lowered the barrel of his blaster a fraction.

The Togurta pulled her lips back in a predator-like snarl, her blaster raised, finger closing around the trigger.

_Shit._ He’d made the wrong call.

The shot rang out.

But Rex didn’t fall. Instead, the Togruta woman slumped against the wall behind her, clutching at the hole in her chest and letting out a strained gurgling noise. Rex stepped back.

“Captain?” said a voice. “Captain! Are you alright?”

He turned to see Vaughn standing in the doorway, the barrel of his deece smoking. He’d shot her. He’d saved Rex’s life.

“I’m . . . I’m fine, kid.”

Coric brushed past Vaughn, supporting Edge. Behind them, a line of clones filled through, making for the stairs on the other side of the small room that presumably led to the ground level.

“Edge?” Rex asked, shaking his head.

“I’m fine, sir,” Edge replied. “Just a flesh wound.”

Coric removed the man’s left shoulder pauldron and slapped a Bacta patch onto a singed area of the black body glove underneath. Then, he affixed the plastoid plate back into position and patted Edge on the back.

“You’re good to go, soldier,” he said. “Get on out there.”

“Yes, sir!”

Edge and Vaughn ran for the stairs just like the rest of the men. Coric started to follow them, then glanced back at Rex.

“I saw that, by the way.”

Rex had no illusions to what he was referring to. “Saw what?”

“You hesitated,” Coric said. His tone was not accusatory. Not hostile. He was just stating a fact.

“It won’t be a problem,” Rex said, waving him off.

“You’re distracted,” Coric said. “I don’t know why, but you’re distracted. It’s already a problem, sir.”

“We don’t have time for this, Coric,” Rex said, walking toward the stairs again. “Come on. We have a job to do.”

* * *

Ahsoka joined Padmé on a balcony that overlooked the snowcapped mountains surrounding Aldera. The setting sun cast a lovely orange glow over the whole scene. It was so peaceful. But with all the worry coiled around Ahsoka’s heart, it was hard to enjoy it.

“Isn’t it just beautiful?” Padmé asked, apparently sensing her approach. The woman leaned over the railing, looking out at the view that would’ve looked excellent on a holopostcard. She wore a long, beige dress with a high collar. Her brown hair was curled around her chin, and she wore a curvy, durasteel headpiece.

Ahsoka leaned over the railing next to her. “Yes,” she admitted. “But I really must insist you go back inside. It’s not safe for you out here.”

Padmé chuckled. “Ahsoka, I can’t stop living my life.” She straightened. “You forget – I am a friend of the Jedi. I’m no stranger to taking risks.”

_Clearly._

Ahsoka frowned, taking her eyes off Padmé and staring out into the multicolored sky.

“What is it?” Padmé asked.

“I’m confused,” Ahsoka admitted. “My Visions are telling me one thing and reality is telling me another. I don’t know which to believe anymore.” Would Padmé die? Was Aurra Sing really alive? Why would she come after Padmé of all people? Even if she was here, could the security precautions that had been taken after Ahsoka had revealed a possible assassination attempt be enough to stop her? “Maybe I’m wrong. Maybe no one’s out to kill you.”

“Senator Amidala,” said a voice. They both turned to see Senator Organa standing behind them. “It’s time.”

Padmé nodded.

She and Ahsoka followed him back into Padmé’s room and out into the hallway. They retraced their earlier footsteps and once more found themselves in the lecture hall that Ahsoka had identified as the room where the assassination attempt would take place. This time, however, it was full of people. They sat in the seats all over the room. At the head table, an older human man sat, waiting – presumably – for Organa and Padmé.

“That’s a lot of people to speak in front of,” Ahsoka said. “Do you get nervous?”

Padmé winked. “All the time.” And with that, she swept off with the other senator to the front of the room.

Ahsoka almost smiled. It reminded her of something Rex once said.

_Are you scared?_

_No!_

_Well, you should be._

Ahsoka walked behind them just a few paces, breaking off just as the two senators rounded the table and took their seats to join Captain Typho and a group of senate commandos just to the left of them. The lights dimmed. Everyone was focused on the front of the room. Ahsoka’s eyes darted around. Was she paranoid? Crazy? Maybe. But she’d rather that be the case than be wrong and let Padmé die. What would Anakin say?

Senator Organa stood. “As the conflict that divides our galaxy escalates,” he said to the room at large, “we cannot lose perspective on the value of life and the price of freedom. No one knows this truth more than the distinguished Senator Padmé Amidala from Naboo.” He gestured to her and she stood, her hands clasped in front of her.

She nodded gracefully. “Thank you, Senator Organa,” she said, inclining her head towards him. She turned her attention to the crowd, smiling. “I wanted to first thank you all for coming. This is a cause that is very important to me. I can remember the illegal blockade of my homeworld, Naboo, by the Trade Federation. How many lives were thrown into chaos? True, in the grand scale of things, it was a small conflict . . .”

Ahsoka felt uneasy. _Is it just my nerves? Or do I really feel like something is off?_ It was getting hard to distinguish that lately. Ahsoka bit her lip. She decided to do as Padmé had advised and trust her instincts. She scanned the room again. People listening with rapt attention. Nothing suspicious there. Every corner of the room was cleared. Even in shadow, Ahsoka could see very well. Nothing out of the ordinary. Her gaze wandered to the ceiling.

There it was: a glint of light coming from the upper floor.

Knowing what that meant, adrenaline coursing through her, Ahsoka darted from the room, not bothering to warn anyone else. If she was wrong, she didn’t want to cause a scene. If she was right, she had to handle it. Slipping around the dark side of the room, she burst into the outer hall, running for the stairwell like someone’s life depended on it. Because it did. Ahsoka took the stairs three at a time, her long legs eating up as much ground as she dared try to cover without falling. Going up a level, she found herself in a dark catwalk with small windows that allowed observation of the lecture hall below. There were supposed to be guards up here. Where had they gone?

Ahsoka had a feeling she knew.

She rushed forward, turning a corner. And there she was.

Aurra Sing stood in front of one of the windows, spidery and pale as ever, aiming a sniper rifle down into the room below. Ahsoka had been right after all: she _was_ here to kill Padmé. She wasn’t gonna let that happen. Ahsoka reached out with the Force, pushing Aurra’s rifle high into the air just as she squeezed off a shot. She heard the crowd below gasp in shock and surprise. Had she missed? Ahsoka didn’t know, but there wasn’t time to find out.

Snarling in rage, Aurra drew back and pulled a blaster pistol from a holster in her side, firing at Ahsoka, who darted left and right, drawing her lightsaber and deflecting several of the bolts. None hit the bounty hunter, unfortunately. Aurra grabbed her rifle and ran, darting around a corner into an adjacent hallway. Ahsoka gave chase. The bounty hunter – who’s legs were longer, apparently – outstripped her almost instantly.

Ahsoka came to a four-way intersection and stopped, panting. _Where do I go?_ Left? Right? Straight? There was no telling.

_Kriff it._

She needed to go and check on Padmé. She needed to know if she’d saved her or not.

* * *

Jesse covered his head as an explosion rocked the building across the street. The Republic forces might have been handicapped due to their rules of engagement – no high explosives, thermal dets only – but the extremists in the city had no such qualms. This was their home. Even if they destroyed it, it would apparently be worth it to keep out the GAR. He saw white armored bodies go flying and had to look away. He didn’t want to know who had been taken out. But Rex would. He’d do the casualty reports later. _Thank the Force I’m not a captain. I don’t think the command lark is for me._

The man himself had taken cover behind a parked speeder bike on one side of the street, not far ahead. He’d discarded his rifle and was wielding both his DC-17 sidearms with deadly accuracy; laying down cover fire for troops as they passed him. Coric and Havoc had taken cover with him and were doing much the same. General Skywalker was somewhere up ahead. Jesse could just make out the brilliant blue of his lightsaber as it swung through the air, deflecting blaster bolts and cutting down enemies left and right as they slowly cut a path toward the city center.

It was hard to see. Night vision was out of the question since the explosions could easily blind anyone caught unawares. That meant that the only light the men were getting was from the relatively small moon overhead and the fires that burned in several buildings along the way.

Jesse sent a round through the second-story window of a nearby house, hitting a blaster-toting Rodian right between his round, blue eyes, and ducked down behind Rex and Coric.

“What’s our ETA, sir?” he bellowed. “How close are we to the city center?”

“Two blocks,” Rex replied, not looking over his shoulder. “Any reports from groups one and three?”

“Not in several minutes,” Havoc told him. “Appo and Denal made it past the main gate, but we haven’t heard from them since. Doom made it over the wall, but we lost contact five minutes ago. No word since.”

“ _Stang_.”

“Great. What’s it to be, sir?” Jesse asked.

Rex growled. “We can’t retreat,” he said. “Not without confirmation from the other groups. We have to keep pushing!”

“Rex!” called General Skywalker. “Get up here!”

“You heard him,” Rex barked. “Let’s go, lads. Run to the front!”

Jesse stood and followed as Rex, Coric, and Havoc burst out from cover and ran forward, blasters raised and firing as they pushed forward. Insurgents fell before them, routed out from their hiding spots in buildings and alleys as the clones ate up more and more of their territory. It reminded Jesse of those nightmarish ‘Clean House’ training simulators the Kaminoans sometimes made them run back on Kamino. The ones were the enemies were around every corner and if you didn’t have your head on a swivel and treat everyone as hostile until proven otherwise, you’d be stunned on the cold metal floor.

Just like that.

Except the price of failure wasn’t a stun this time; it was death.

The small group met with General Skywalker on the front lines, forming a solid line as they marched down the street. They dodged blaster fire from inside houses and extremists hiding in alleys and behind speeders and cars on the street. It wasn’t a perfect strategy, but damn was it intimidating.

Two more blocks progressing like that and the group had reached the city center – a large, square plaza with an immense fountain in the center, adorned with a statue of some huge birdlike creature with water spewing from its open beak. It appeared to be some sort of market area, with stalls, sculptures, and walls all over the place; perfect to use for cover. It might have been a nice place once, but already there were stalls knocked over, contents strewn across the stone ground. Fires blazed from storefronts and destroyed speeders alike, and insurgents peered out from seemingly every hidey-hole one could imagine.

“Keep pushing forward!” Skywalker ordered. “We have to secure this position for the other groups!”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

He and the men streamed into the plaza, laying down cover fire and shielding themselves behind anything they possibly could in order to avoid getting shot.

Rex whipped around. “Havoc, Coric – take some men and secure the fountain!”

“We’re on it,” Coric said, signaling to a group of troopers behind them. “Bravo Squad, on me!” Coric, Havoc, and the five troopers of Bravo Squad pushed ahead.

Meanwhile, Jesse took position beside Rex, Fives, and Scythe, who had formed up behind one of the market stalls while Skywalker darted out into the open, deflecting blaster fire away from the troopers still streaming into the plaza. The three clones peered out from their cover and laid down fire so the seven troopers could advance.

Havoc jumped over the rim of the fountain and into the watery center, along with two of the other Bravo Squad members. Coric stayed outside and near the back, directing the remaining members into positions around the fountain. They were doing it.

“Coric’s got it covered,” Rex said. He signaled back to a few of the other men. “Del, get your squad pushing forward. Pulsar, move the rest of your squad up. We’ve got this!”

Jesse turned his attention back to the fountain. Something strange was going on. Havoc had stopped firing his blaster and had ducked beneath the rim of the water pool. He came up a second later, waving frantically.

“It’s a trap!” he bellowed. “ _Get back!_ It’s –”

And then the fountain exploded.

_Oh, fuck._

“Coric!” Rex shouted.

* * *

Ahsoka paced up and down in front of Padmé’s bed-chamber, trying to ignore the two senate commandos stationed in front of the door. She’d been hit – Aurra had managed to strike her even with Ahsoka’s interference. She hadn’t been able to see her since it happened, so she didn’t know what condition she was in at all.

She’d been waiting outside for the last twenty minutes and worry was eating her from the inside out. If she died, it would be Ahsoka’s fault. She hadn’t been fast enough.

The door opened and out came a medical droid. Ahsoka rounded on it immediately.

“The senator will be fine,” said the droid in its droll voice. “It was only a flesh wound.” With that, it plodded away.

Relief flooding through her, Ahsoka darted past him and into Padmé’s bed-chamber. She was lying the bed, her left arm tucked close to her chest in a large sling, still in the same dress she had given her ill-fated speech in. Senator Organa stood over her and turned once Ahsoka had entered the room.

“Padmé,” Ahsoka said, sagging as she stood over the bed, “I’m sorry.”

“For what, Ahsoka?” she looked genuinely confused. “You did all you could.”

“Did you find the assassin?” asked Senator Organa.

Ahsoka shook her head. “She ran off before I could get her.”

“She?”

“Yes. She.” Ahsoka turned her attention back to Padmé. “I’m positive now that it is Aurra Sing who is out to get you. Please return to Coruscant immediately for your own safety.”

She frowned.

“Padmé,” said Organa, “I agree with the Padawan. It is far too dangerous for you to give your speech tonight.”

“If someone wants me dead, they’ll follow me wherever I go,” said Padmé.

“But you know my visions are all mixed up,” Ahsoka implored. “What if what I saw was the attempt that just happened?” That would mean that she had no idea what could happen next. And that meant Aura would probably succeed with Ahsoka being unable to counter her.

“Padmé, I’m not willing to gamble with your life,” said Senator Organa.

“Wait a minute . . .” Ahsoka said. An idea had just come to her. What if they didn’t gamble with Padmé’s life at all? “I think I have a way we can get around putting you in jeopardy _and_ have you attend the conference.”

If this worked, she’d safely consider herself a genius and brag to Rex about it.

Speaking of Rex, she hoped he and Anakin were doing okay on Bailith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Balith sucks. Also yes, that is Bravo Squad from the Clone Cadets episode.
> 
> Also, shoutout to Vaughn for saving Rex's ass


	46. The Light at the End

**Aldera, Alderaan**

Ahsoka took the same position beside Captain Typho as she had the first time. There were now double the number of senate commandos present for the second try of the speech, but Ahsoka doubted that it would make a difference if Aurra really put her mind to the task. Her eyes scanned the lecture hall as ‘Padmé’ was escorted to her seat, wearing a long, hooded robe that disguised her features.

The attendees – those that were brave enough to return after the first round – took their seats and applauded. Captain Typho gave a nod. That meant that the senate commandos confirmed that the area was secure.

‘Padmé’ stood. “Fear,” she said, “in these times it is the greatest weapon wielded against those who would stand up for truth and justice. We have a responsibility as the elected representatives of the Republic to face our fears and challenge those who threaten the safety of its people. I stand before you today bruised but not beaten. The voices of the people shall be heard. And together, we shall represent them . . .”

Dimly, Ahsoka was aware that the senator was giving a good, powerful speech. She, however, was too worried about what she wasn’t seeing. Nothing was out of place. There were no signs that Aurra had returned. She could see the senate commanders in the catwalk above; perfectly okay.

Something was wrong.

She sidled over to Captain Typho. “Aurra’s not here,” she muttered.

“What do you mean, she’s not here?”

“She’s not in this room.”

Ahsoka turned and bolted. There was only one other place Aurra could be.

* * *

“Rex,” Jesse said, shaking the Captain’s shoulder. “Captain Rex!”

He shook his head, allowing Jesse to pull him back behind cover. He’d stepped out into the open, staring out at the fountain that had just gone up in a ball of flames and smoke. Fives and Scythe had laid down cover fire while Jesse pulled him back.

“We have to check for survivors!” Rex said.

“Captain,” Fives said, “I don’t think anyone could have survived that.”

“We’re not leaving them,” Rex argued. There was going to be no backing down for him.

“Where’s General Skywalker?”

Jesse peered around the stall they had hidden behind. He could see the General at the front of the charge, pushing back a group of insurgents that had rushed Del and his squad. Too busy to help.

“I’ll go,” Scythe said.

“What?” Jesse rounded on him. “That’ll be suicide! The fountain’s gone; there’ll be no cover.”

“There could be injured out there. I’m not just gonna sit by and let them all die,” Scythe shot back. “I will not be the cause of brothers hurting ever again.”

Jesse didn’t really have a response to that. “Fine. But I’m going with you.”

“Okay,” Rex said, nodding. “Fives and I will cover you. I’ll direct others to do the same. Be quick!”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“Let’s go, Jesse.” Scythe darted out from behind the stall, Jesse hot on his heels. Stepping over debris, potholes, and fallen clones and insurgents, the pair made their way across the plaza, dodging blaster fire all the way. Reaching it, they saw it was a mess of crumbling stone, fire, and smoke. White-and-blue armored bodies littered the ground – the team that Rex sent out along with clones that had advanced too quickly and had been caught in the blast.

“Check the bodies, I’ll cover you!” Scythe said, retrieving a second fallen DC-15 and dual-wielding it alongside his own. He hopped into the fountain, covering behind what was left of the statue and firing in two directions at once.

Jesse fell to his knees beside one of the bodies on the ground – one of the ones that still had all their limbs intact – who happened to be from Bravo Squad. He put a hand to the trooper’s throat, his index and middle fingers extended and feeling around next to the Adam’s Apple.

_Oh, shit!_

“This one’s got a pulse!” he shouted.

Where was a medic when you needed one?

_Right . . . Our medic was Coric._

_Coric!_

He spotted the man a few meters away, lying flat on his back, arms spread-eagle, unmoving. He was still fully intact as well.

He had to know. Was he dead?

Jesse crawled over to him in order to make as small of a target out of himself as possible and set his fingers against the older sergeant’s throat as well.

_A pulse!_

“Coric’s alive!” Jesse reported, switching to an open comm frequency.

There was silence. Rex probably didn’t want anyone to hear him sigh with relief.

“What about the others?” Rex’s voice came in.

“Got at least one other man still alive,” Jesse said. “Still checking.”

“Hurry,” Rex urged. “You’re both too exposed out there.”

Jesse scrambled from fallen trooper to fallen trooper, checking for pulses on every man he passed; even the ones who were missing body parts or terribly burned. Just in case. No one else was alive. Only Coric and one other man.

“Scythe!” Jesse called. “Is there anyone inside the fountain? Havoc?”

“Negative,” Scythe replied, shifting his aim and firing off a few shots ahead of him. “They must . . . they must all have been incinerated.”

_Damn it_.

“Okay,” Jesse said. He dropped his blaster and moved back over to Coric and the other still-living man. He grabbed onto their backplates; ready to drag them away. “Scythe – help me with this!”

“No. I’ll keep you covered,” he said, jumping out of the fountain to stand in front of him. “Move!”

There was no time to argue. Jesse kept his head down, tightened his grip on the two other troopers, and began walking backward, dragging the troopers to safety. Scythe followed him at a slower pace, DC-15s held at chest height, laying down fire on the surrounding buildings and stalls from which enemies were peaking out. Blaster bolts whizzed over Jesse’s head. He began to sweat. He felt helpless. A stray bolt could take him out at any moment and there would be nothing he could do about it. He just had to keep moving and hope that he was lucky and that his brothers were laying down enough fire to keep the insurgents busy.

“Jesse. Jesse!” suddenly, Fives was beside him, grabbing onto the injured Bravo Squad trooper and pulling him away. Jesse let him go, glad to have some backup, and focused on Coric. He ignored the blaster bolts, the explosions, the screaming. His brother was the only thing in the galaxy that mattered; keeping him alive.

“Jesse, I’ve got him.”

He’d made it. Rex had taken Coric from him and dragged him back behind cover, shouting for another medic. Jesse let him go, rounding the corner to see where Scythe was. He was still standing, backing up slowly as he kept shooting with the pair of DC-15s he was wielding.

“Scythe, get back to cover! We’re safe!” Jesse shouting, waving him back.

“Scythe, let’s go!” suddenly Pulsar was beside him.

A group of six insurgents – three humans, two Togrutans, and a Rodian – pushed up to the fountain. Scythe turned his blasters on them, dropping two of the humans before they did much more than aim.

Then a shot from the Rodian hit him in the stomach.

“Scythe!”

He let out a grunt and dropped to one knee, releasing one of his blasters. Despite the pain he was undoubtedly in, he managed to keep his footing. As Jesse and Pulsar opened up with their own blasters, Scythe raised his rifle and put a round through the Rodian’s throat. Even as she fell, clutching at it, one of the Togrutas lined up a second shot.

Jesse could only watch as the blaster bolt pierced Scythe’s chestplate. He fell onto his back, his deece clattering to the ground.

He didn’t move.

“No!” Pulsar cried. Jesse felt for him; he’d just lost two members of his squad in a matter of minutes. He made to run out.

“Pulsar, don’t!” Jesse felt the pain of Scythe’s death just as much as he did, but he wasn’t going to let Pulsar run out into the open in an attempt to avenge him and just get himself killed. He grabbed the other clone around the shoulders and forced him backward. Pulsar stumbled back against the remnants of some sort of sculpture and fell onto his backside.

“Stay down,” Rex ordered. “We’re pinned!”

General Skywalker suddenly appeared beside them, lightsaber still deflecting blaster bolts as he stood mostly in the open. “We’re being pushed back,” he said. “We’ve lost our momentum.”

“We need reinforcements,” Fives groaned, kneeling over the recovered Bravo Squad member. “We’re not gonna last a mynock minute if they press the attack.”

“Where the stang are the other groups?” Pulsar demanded.

Jesse couldn’t help but agree. They were all supposed to meet in the center. One group wasn’t supposed to show up and clear it for the other two.

“There!”

Rex was pointing to the opposite side of the plaza. Suddenly, General Tiplar, Commander Doom, and a team of clone troopers emerged from a side street and began to fire upon the insurgents. They were slow to react, and only after several of them had fallen did they realize that they were now facing an attack from their flank.

Jesse sagged with relief. They’d taken heavy losses, but they still had a chance.

“Alright, men,” Skywalker said, ducking down for a moment of respite. “Stand to. We’re not out of this yet.”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

Ahsoka burst into Padmé’s bed-chamber and leapt onto her bed, lightsaber blazing. She turned and deflected a blaster bolt that shot down from the ceiling, aimed directly for the Senator’s back. Their ruse had failed. Aurra Sing somehow knew that they’d sent a droid out as a decoy to give the speech.

Padmé hunched over, dropping the commlink she had been using to transmit her voice to the droid as Ahsoka reached out with the Force and grabbed the air vent cover off the ceiling. In the same motion, she grabbed at the woman hiding inside it and pushed her out onto the floor as well. Just as she’d expected, Aurra Sing slid out with a grunt of pain and annoyance. She was on her feet in moments, a blaster pistol in each hand. She wore a black suit as opposed to the orange one Ahsoka had last seen her in, and she had a black stripe painted over her eyes. Camouflage? Who knew? Ahsoka stood her ground atop the bed, ready to defend Padmé – who had stood – with her life if need be.

But she’d taken her once. She could do it again.

“You!” Aurra spat, staring vibroblades at Ahsoka. “I remember you, Jedi brat.” She pointed one of her pistols at the door controls and put a round into them. The door slid shut and locked; she’d be getting no help from Captain Typho or the guards.

“Stand down, assassin,” Ahsoka ordered. It probably wouldn’t do much good, but she was a Jedi. She had to give ‘diplomacy’ a shot.

“You left me for dead,” Aurra growled. “Luckily, Hondo pulled me out of the wreckage.”

_Who’s side is that pirate on?_

_His own._

“Surprised you’re back to work so soon,” Ahsoka quipped, not backing down.

Aurra smirked. “Well, a girl’s gotta make a living.”

Ahsoka backed towards the wall, Padmé mimicking her. She put herself in front of the Senator as much as possible, one arm stretched back protectively.

“Why are you doing this?” Padmé asked. Ahsoka thought that was kind of obvious. _Money_. “Killing me will not stop the relief effort.”

Aurra laughed. High and cold. “Honey, this isn’t about your cause,” she said, rolling her eyes. “This is about _revenge_. My employer wants to get even with you. Simple as that.”

“Who hired you?” Ahsoka demanded.

“Enough talk. Time to see what you're made of, kid.”

Ahsoka readied herself.

Aurra raised both her blasters and fired at Ahsoka much faster than should have been possible. _Weapon mods. Like Denal’s got._ Damn. She deflected as many bolts as she could, twirling her ‘saber in front of her and sending shot after shot into the floor, the wall, anywhere but back toward Padmé.

Aurra took a step forward, shifting the angle of her guns and continuing to fire at an unnatural rate. That was one of the bolts slipped past Ahsoka’s defenses and clipped her upper right arm. A hot, burning pain shot through her, and she cried out, instinctively deactivating her lightsaber as she took a step back, clutching at the smoking wound.

Aurra laughed again, this time triumphant. Ahsoka felt her balance slip and she fell to the floor. She’d failed. The bounty hunter was going to kill Padmé _and_ her.

The laughter suddenly died. “No!”

Ahsoka looked up to see Padmé leveling a blaster pistol at the bounty hunter. There was a high _zip_ sound and a circular blue light shot from the gun’s barrel, slamming into Aurra and sending her back against the far wall, unconscious. A stun blast.

Instantly, Padmé knelt down. “Ahsoka!”

She groaned, picking herself up slowly, her arm still burning. “Nice shot,” she managed, flashing a small smile.

“I told you,” Padmé said, smiling back, “I’m no stranger to taking risks.”

The doors burst open and Captain Typho bolted into the room, followed by a pair of senate commandos. _Better late than never._

“Senator!” He spotted Aurra lying on the floor next to him and trained his own blaster on her. The commandos mimicked him.

“Captain, she’s stunned,” Padmé informed him.

Even as she spoke, Aurra shook her head, slowly picking herself off the floor. She looked up to see the three blasters trained on her and snarled.

Ahsoka grinned. She hadn’t failed after all. With a little help, of course.

* * *

“Hey, Rexter. How’s things?” Rex looked away from Doom, who he’d been talking with, their helmets under their arms, to see Ahsoka bounding up the immense steps to the GAR barracks. “Oh! Sorry, was this a bad time?”

“By all means,” Doom said, sliding his helmet over his head. “I’ve got reports to file anyway. See you around, Rex. Just remember you owe me a drink for saving your ass.”

“Right . . .” Rex muttered. Doom walked back down the stairs, saluting Ahsoka on the way, who nodded back. Rex took notice of the bandage on her right arm. _Oh, shit!_ _Guess we both had a rough time_. He felt that he should’ve been more worried about that than he felt, but he was just too drained from the last battle to feel much of anything. Pity, really. Rex jogged down the steps and met her halfway. “Hey, kid. What happened to your arm?”

She shrugged, turning and walking down the steps, motioning for Rex to follow. “Oh, you know,” she said, grinning. “Just saving Senator Amidala from a deadly bounty hunter. The usual.”

“What now?”

“Apparently,” Ahsoka said, grinning as she walked, “Ziro the Hutt blamed Padmé for getting him arrested, so he hired Aurra Sing –”

“Wait, I thought she was dead.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ahsoka said, pausing for only a second. “So did I. Turns out she survived. Anyway, Ziro hired Aurra Sing to kill Padmé and I was having Visions that warned me about it, so I went with Padmé to Aldaraan where she was giving a speech about refugees and I helped capture her!”

“Visions about the future?” Rex asked. He knew Jedi could sense some things before they happened, but he’d never heard about actual Visions before.

“Yeah.”

“Sounds . . . interesting,” he said. “You’ve never head those before.”

She hesitated. “Yeah . . .” But she wouldn’t quite meet Rex’s eyes. _Hm. Maybe not_. Whatever it was, she didn’t want to tell him about it. That was okay. He knew there were just some things you couldn’t tell a clone. That was the way things were. He decided to change the subject.

“What happened to staying _out_ of trouble?” Rex asked as they reached the railing that separated the street in front of the barracks from the empty chasm where speeder traffic started.

Ahsoka leaned over the railing, looking out at the city before them, lit by the bright sun that hung high in the sky. Rex followed her lead, leaning down next to her. “Well,” she said. “Duty called. How about you?”

He was hoping to avoid talking about Balith, but apparently that wasn’t going to happen. “Well . . . Things have been better.”

“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked, looking concerned. “Anakin didn’t say anything was wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Rex told her, waving one hand. “We won. It was close, but we did it. It was hard though. We lost the entirety of Bravo Squad, aside from one man – Arno. Coric has to spend a week in the medbay; he wouldn’t have made it if Jesse hadn’t rescued him. And we – er – we lost Havoc and Scythe.”

“From Pulsar’s squad?”

Rex nodded. Ahsoka’s face fell. “Oh,” she said. “I’m sorry, Rex.”

“It’s . . . well . . . It’s not okay, but we’ll all be fine,” Rex said, staring off into the distance.

“Things always seem to get messy when we’re apart.”

“What?” His head snapped around. That caught Rex a little off guard.

“I said things always seem to get messy when we’re apart,” Ahsoka repeated. “You and me, I mean.”

Rex hoped his shock didn’t register on his face; he was usually pretty good at hiding his emotions. It was just surprising to him that Ahsoka had thought the exact same things as he did. He never really expected that he would cross her mind when they weren’t around one another. He was just the captain, after all.

“Yeah,” he said. “I guess you’re right about that, littl’un.” He stared back out at the speeder traffic that zoomed by. “Maybe we should figure out how to adapt. If we can’t function as well without one another, that’s definitely a liability.”

Ahsoka frowned. “I don’t think I’d like that,” she mused. “I don’t want to get used to working without you. Ever.”

Rex’s heart skipped a beat.

_Why?_

He couldn’t have said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rex and Ahsoka are thinking along the same lines. Interesting.


	47. Seasons

**Courtyard in the 501 st barracks, Coruscant**

Thanks to some inside knowledge provided by Padmé, Ahsoka had discovered that the 501st boys were out on a training assignment and wouldn’t be back until nightfall. Therefore, she decided today would be the perfect time to add some green to the barracks.

“Is this the last load of soil?” asked Waxer, his voice strained as he and Boil struggled to gently set down the huge container they were carrying.

“Please tell me it is,” Boil groaned. “I don’t think my back can take much more of this.”

Ahsoka eyed the other crates that the two clones had already carried into the courtyard. She did a quick estimation of just how much soil was in each container, and then how much would be needed to properly fill the interior of the courtyard. As a Togruta, she had much better visual-spatial awareness than humans.

“Uh . . . yeah,” Ahsoka nodded. “That should be enough.”

“Are we about ready to get started?” asked Sinker, looking up as he leaned against one of the durasteel pillars that surrounded the courtyard, shifting his grip on the long vibropick he held in his hands. For the last hour, he, Trilla, Tyzen, Boost, Wooley, and Flak had been tearing up the permacrete floor to make room for all the soil.

“Yep,” Ahsoka nodded. “We’re just waiting on Barriss and the others to get back.” Barriss, Sanya, Trapper, Comet, and Wolffe were out procuring an assortment of grasses, plants, and flowers to plant in the garden. Stak and Razor were taking their turn as guards. They were posted up at the main entrance to the barracks, making sure that no one was coming back early.

“Huh. Good,” Wooley said, sliding down one of the pillars and onto the floor. He took off his helmet and wiped his brow. “I’m beat.”

“You do know we have a whole day of work ahead of us, right?” asked Trilla, placing a hand on her hip and looking down at him, smirking and raising one eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah,” Wooley sighed. “I just need a minute or two. Besides, spreading soil and putting in plants is easier than tearing up permacrete.”

“You’d be surprised,” Ahsoka said. “When I was a youngling, I’d get assigned to work in the Temple Gardens when I’d get into trouble. It’s hard sometimes.”

“Oh,” Wooley said. “Great.”

“It’s easier when you can actually control the Force,” Tyzen put in. “We can influence the plants much easier now. And Sanya’ll be around. She’s great with plants.”

“She’s in the AgriCorps,” Trilla said. “I’d certainly _hope_ she’s good with plants.”

Ahsoka’s commlink beeped. She held it up to her mouth and pressed the ‘answer’ button. “Hello?”

“Razor here,” said the voice over the link. “We’ve got a speeder coming in for a landing.”

“Is it Barriss and the others?” Ahsoka asked.

“One second.”

There was a pause.

“Yes,” Razor said. “It’s Commander Offee.”

“Great,” Ahsoka said. “Tell her we’re all waiting on her. You can escort them in, by the way. Your guard shift’s over.”

“Copy that, ma’am. See you in a moment.”

Ahsoka cut the link and looked around at the others. “Alright, the others are back. Get ready to get back to work. Waxer, Boil – you’re on the next guard shift.”

“Ah. Nice,” Boil said, stretching one of his arms. Ahsoka heard an audible crack.

Together, he and Waxer made for the door leading toward the front of the barracks. Just as they reached it, it opened, allowing Barriss, Sanya, Trapper, Comet, Wolffe, Razor, and Stak to step through into the courtyard. Everyone aside from Stak and Razor was carrying a bag that Ahsoka presumed to be full of seeds and already growing plants meant to be placed into the soil once it was finished being spread.

“We’re back!” Barriss called.

“Returning just in time, huh?” Boost commented, dropping his vibropick on the edge of the courtyard. “Hope you’ve got shovels.”

“Right here,” Wolffe said. Under the arm not carrying the bag of plants was a handful of shovels. Ahsoka saw that Trapper carried several shovels as well. She hadn’t even thought about that.

“Oh! Thanks, guys,” she said. “Dunno what we would’ve done without those.”

“They were Sanya’s idea,” Trapper explained. “We forgot, too.”

The Devaronian girl smirked. “I’d be a poor excuse for an AgriCorps Jedi if I forgot the basics when creating a garden,” she said.

“Well, we’re lucky you’re here, then,” Ahsoka said. “Alright everyone, let’s start spreading this soil. We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us yet.”

* * *

Rex turned the corner and began walking up the steps toward the barracks, his helmet under one arm. About half the day’s training session was over, so he decided to head back and get a head start on the progress report, leaving Drayk and General Skywalker in charge of the boys. They’d been drilling ship evacuation techniques; just in case the _Resolute_ ever became too damaged during space combat and they had to clear out.

Hopefully, it was just a precaution. The _Resolute_ had been Skywalker’s and Yularen’s flagship since their defense of Bothuwai, and by now Rex – and most of the 501st – had become quite attached to it. It was just a ship, of course, but it was still practically their second home. As Rex drew closer to the front doors, he saw that two clones were posted in guard positions, talking to one another.

_Okay, which two slackers am I disciplining today? And how the hell did we miss them during role call?_

But they weren’t his men at all. Their armor bore the orange markings of the 212th.

“Waxer, Boil,” Rex called, drawing their attention as he drew even with them. “What are you two doing here?”

“Oh!” Waxer said, surprised. Rex saw his left arm twitch, as though he was about to bring up his wristcomm. _Why?_ “Er . . .”

“We were just, er, waiting, sir,” Boil cut in.

“For?”

“You, sir.”

“Oh, really?” Rex asked, folding his arms over his chestplate. “And why would that be?” He wasn’t buying this. Something else was going on here.

The two clones glanced at one another. Then, they spoke at once.

“Maintenance,” Waxer said.

“There’s a flood,” Boil tried. “In the ‘fresher.”

Rex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You two are some of the worst liars I’ve ever met,” he said. “And I hang around _Fives_ , for kriff’s sake.”

“That hurts, sir,” Waxer said. “It really does.”

“What’s going on in there?” Rex demanded, jamming his finger into Boil’s chestplate. “Are Longshot and Jester trying to steal Hardcase’s illegal liquor stash again?”

“I – er, what?” Boil asked, cocking his head slightly. “Has that happened before?”

“No,” Waxer cut in, pushing himself between Rex and Boil. “No, sir. It’s nothing like that.”

“Then I’m going in there.” Rex made to walk past the two of them and in through the front doors, but the two clones stopped him.

“Er, you can’t, sir,” Waxer said, holding up both hands.

“The hell I can’t,” Rex said. And he pushed past them, the doors sliding open to admit him.

He was fully prepared to come across some wild breach of protocol going on _somewhere_ in his barracks. Why else would those two be standing guard? Who were they watching out for? Rex was going to find out. As he stormed through the main lobby and down one of the adjacent hallways, Waxer and Boil scrambled to keep up with him. He heard Boil punching at his wristcomm and getting frustrated that no one was answering.

The deeper Rex got into the barracks, the louder a specific noise became. Chatter. And lots of it.

_Oh, great. Some chuckleheads decided to host a shore leave party in_ my _barracks._

Heads were going to roll.

Following the noise – and a strange, somewhat familiar feeling that tugged at the back of his brain – he was led to the door into the main courtyard.

“Wait, sir,” Waxer said. “You don’t want to go in there.”

“Actually,” Rex said, “I think I do.”

He pressed a button on the control panel next to the door. It slid open and, despite Waxer and Boil attempting to stop him, Rex pushed past them and into the courtyard, glancing around at the scene unfolding. There was a small army assembled before him, wielding shovels and spreading soil over what had – only a few hours ago – been a permacrete floor.

“What the stang is going on here?” Rex demanded, marching out into the courtyard, his boots kicking up some of the dirt. Normally, he would’ve labelled this as some sort of sick prank, but there were too many legions here for that to make any sense. Orange: 212th. Gray: 104th. Maroon: 91st. Not only that, but he spotted a few Jedi among the group. What were they doing here helping with this? Hell, there was _Commander Offee_ of all people. And Wolffe. He wasn’t exactly a ‘pranks’ type of guy.

“ _Shit_.”

Rex’s eyes locked on the source of the sound. _Ahsoka?_ There she was; popping up from just behind Trapper on the other side of the courtyard. He should’ve known. Around who else did he get that tugging in his brain? “What in –? Kid, what the hell is going on here?”

Instead of answering him, Ahsoka turned her now annoyed gaze on Waxer and Boil, who had entered just behind Rex. “You two were supposed to warn us if anyone showed up!” she accused.

“We tried!” said Waxer.

“Hey, I commed, but no one answered,” Boil protested. “And he didn’t come in on a speeder. Just walked up to the front doors!”

“You were still –”

“Alright,” Rex said, firmly, heading off this little argument before it took center stage. “Whatever they were guarding for, I’m here now. What exactly is going on?”

“Rex,” Ahsoka said, gesturing around. “We’re making the garden!”

It took him a second or two for what she said to really register. _Garden? What garden?_ Then it came back to him. The chat they’d had in Dex’s Diner after they’d returned from their trip on the _Coronet_. She’d mentioned that she’d wanted to turn this courtyard into some kind of garden.

_I wanna spruce it up a little._

_Anakin and I could use it as a place to meditate if we needed to do it there for some reason._

_You could move your memorial out there._

“Oh,” Rex finally said. Now he felt awkward. Storming in here ready to shut the place down only to interrupt something like that. Everyone was staring at him now. Still . . . “Why didn’t you tell me? I . . . I want to help.”

“Oh.” Now Ahsoka was the one looking awkward. “I, uh . . . I kinda wanted it to be a surprise. That’s why I got everyone here to help me out.”

“Well . . .” Rex said, clipping his helmet onto his belt, “do you have room for one mo –”

“For kriff’s sake, Rex,” Wolffe cut in, rolling his eyes as he leaned over his shovel. “Don’t ask, just get to work.” That sent Commander Suduri into a fit of giggles.

Flak unceremoniously tossed Rex another shovel. Grunting, he caught it and crossed towards Ahsoka.

“Should we, er . . .” Waxer said.

“Nah,” Wolffe said. “Sinker and Boost – you two are on guard now.”

“Yes, sir.”

The two Wolfpack clones passed Rex as he joined Ahsoka, sticking his shovel into the soil next to her. “Quite the crew you’ve got here,” he muttered, glancing around. “I don’t know many people that could corral this many troopers from different legions into working toward a single non-combat goal.”

Ahsoka sunk her shovel into the large pile of dirt next to her and withdrew it, taking a large amount of soil and spreading it onto the ground. “Uh, I guess,” she said, looking put off.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka said. “I . . . I dunno. I just really wanted this to be a surprise.”

“You _did_ tell me you were planning on doing this,” Rex pointed out, shoveling some more.

“I did. But I didn’t tell you when.”

“Fair enough,” Rex said. He paused and looked down at Ahsoka. “Well, sorry for crashing your party, littl’un. I’m still going to help, though. I’m sure this’ll mean something to my brothers.”

“Actually . . . you’re right,” Ahsoka said, meeting his gaze and smiling. “I guess it’s lucky you came along when you did; there’s still plenty of work to be done.”

“Lucky Waxer and Boil don’t have the authority to deny me entrance into my own barracks,” Rex commented. “Really, how did you think they were gonna stop anyone from coming in here? Not exactly what I’d call airtight security”

“I know, I know,” Ahsoka said. “But at least we’d have a warning. Or, we would have if we’d been paying attention to our comms. Besides, this a surprise garden, not a military operation.”

“It might as well be, what with all the secrecy,” Rex quipped. “Maybe I should contact the Special Operations Brigade.”

“Ha. Ha. Just keep shoveling.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Captain?” Rex turned around to see Commander Offee standing just behind him, holding something in her hands.

“Yes?” he asked.

“These are your barracks,” Offee said. “Do you wish to plant the first seed?”

“Oh,” Rex said, a little taken aback. “Er –”

“Yes, he does,” Ahsoka jumped in. With that, she practically dragged him across the courtyard, following Commander Offee as she led them to a spot where Stak and Commander Sanya were preparing a particularly dense patch of soil.

Sanya reached in and cleared a small hole. “Right here, Captain.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to start?” Rex asked Ahsoka.

She shook her head. “This might have been my idea, but it’s your garden. Well, the Five-Oh-First’s, anyway. You should do it.”

“Er, okay,” Rex said. He knelt in front of the small hole, taking the seed from Commander Offee and glancing at it. He didn’t know much about plants. “What is it?”

“It’s royal fuzz,” Sanya explained, glancing at it. “It’s native to a planet called Zeffo. It won’t grow very large, but it’s still a nice plant to have around.”

“Er, gotcha.”

Rex placed the seed in the hole that had been cleared for it. Then, he scooped at the dirt that had been set aside and placed it back over the hole, completely covering the seed. He patted the soil to make sure it was relatively level. This was about the extent of his gardening knowledge. Perhaps he should look into that now that there was supposed to be an entire courtyard full of plants that needed tending. Or maybe one of the others would be interested.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and he knew without looking that it was Ahsoka’s.

“How’s that?” she asked, looking down at him.

“It’s . . .” Rex stood and glanced around. “It’s a start.”

“Well, come on then,” Ahsoka said. “There’s still plenty of work to do.”

* * *

Hours later, the courtyard was full of fresh, green grass. There were a few lush bushes and blooming flowers here and there that had been planted fully grown, but there were plenty of spots where seeds had been planted that needed time to grow. With a little help from Ahsoka, Barriss, Trilla, Tyzen, and Sanya, they were all well on their way already. In the center of the open area, they’d kept one of the wide benches that had been there before they started. Behind it was a holoboard. Upon it were the names and numbers of every clone in the 501st that had been killed or been declared missing since the start of the war. Rex and Wolffe had gone into the living quarters to double and triple check the names against the memorials in there, and by now Ahsoka was pretty sure everything was correct. If they missed out on someone now, she’d feel terrible about it. Hell, she might’ve done that regardless.

All-in-all, things had shaped up pretty well.

Despite all the help she’d had, Ahsoka was sweaty, sore, and tired. Gardening really was tough work sometimes. Still, she was proud to have done what she did. And glad that Rex had been around to participate, surprise or not.

“You did a good job, kid,” Rex said, placing a hand in between her montrals and patting her. “I really think the boys’ll appreciate this.”

Warmth and a pleasant tingling sensation passed through her head and down her spine, causing her to shift slightly and bite her cheek to stop from purring. With so many people around, that’d be a little embarrassing.

“No problem, Rexter,” Ahsoka said once she managed to get control over herself once more.

“Hey, we helped,” Flak pointed out, gesturing at himself and the others.

“But it was still her idea. And her vision,” Rex said. “But don’t think I won’t forget this. I appreciate all your efforts as well. This was certainly a group effort.”

“Thank you, Captain,” said Commander Offee, bowing slightly. “We were happy to help.”

“Any time,” said Commander Suduri, giving him a two-finger salute.

“Alright, everyone,” Wolffe said, clapping his hands together. “We’re finished, so we ought to get going. This isn’t our barracks, and the Five-Oh-First’ll probably be back any minute now.” He was right; it was around 6 o’clock, which meant training was probably over.

“If you say so, sir,” Sinker said. “Want me to go collect Trapper and Wooley from the doors?”

“No. We’ll get ‘em on the way out.”

The other clones and Jedi grouped up, stretching and massaging the undoubtedly large areas on their bodies where their muscles were sore. Together, after bidding Ahsoka and Rex goodbye, they trekked out of the courtyard and back through the barracks, headed for the exit. As the last member of their little party – Tyzen – slipped out of sight, Ahsoka felt Rex let out a heavy sigh and sag slightly.

“Well,” he said, sitting down on the bench in the center of the courtyard. “That was busy.”

“But it was worth it, wasn’t it?” Ahsoka asked, looking around. The evening setting sun cast a lovely orange light upon the verger that now filled most of the courtyard. The whole place seemed to glow with energy.

“Yeah,” Rex said, wiping his shining forehead with one gloved hand as he surveyed the area. “Yeah, I think it was.”

“Hey,” said a voice from the door. “What’s going on in here? I just passed the weirdest group on their way out of the barracks and – oh! What the hell?” Ahsoka turned to see Charger standing in the doorway, his helmet in one hand as he looked around the courtyard in surprise. After a moment or two, he glanced at her and Rex, then turned and ran back into the hallway. “Hey, guys! Come check this out!”

Moments later, he returned, accompanied by Mixer, Jesse, Pulsar, Dandy, Boomer, Ven.

“Shit,” Ven said, glancing around. “What the hell happened in here?”

“Dunno, but I dig it,” Boomer commented.

“Hey, was this your doing?” Jesse asked, his eyes alighting on Ahsoka and Rex.

Ahsoka grinned and held up her hands, still caked in dirt and a few scratches. “Ya caught us,” she said. “Well, us and everyone that just marched out of here.”

Dandy let out a low whistle. “Well, I’d say you did a pretty good job of it.”

Pulsar stepped closer to the bench. “What’s that?” He was pointing to the memorial behind the bench. Ahsoka gestured for him to come closer, and he did. Rex shifted on the bench to move out of the way. “Oh.”

Pulsar reached out and touched the holoboard. It shifted to display the most recent battle: Balith. His eyes immediately locked on what Ahsoka knew to be two particular names, and his hand brushed over them.

CT-9529: Havoc.

CT-9544: Scythe.

Mixer joined him, placing a hand on his shoulder. After a moment, he reached out and touched the screen as well, shifting it to display the previous battle: the _Coronet_. He read the fairly short list of names there, finding the one he was looking for as well.

CT-1429: Redeye.

He sighed, glancing over at Ahsoka and Rex. “Thank you, sirs,” he said, as the others walked over to join him and Pulsar in staring at the memorial. “I . . . I think they really would like this.”

Rex nodded, and Ahsoka gave a small smile. “I think so too,” she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that garden! And with cameos from plenty of characters to boot


	48. This Is Our Land

**Command center aboard the _Resolute_ , space**

Ahsoka, Rex, Cody, Anakin, and Obi-Wan all stood around the holoprojector aboard the _Resolute_ ’s command center. According to clone intelligence, they’d managed to intercept an important Separatist transmission and were nearly done decrypting it – something that they should all be around to witness.

“We’re decrypting the audio, sir,” said Stick, working on the control panel across from the five of them. White static poured from the speakers for a moment before the signal resolved itself. Then, a tall, hooded figure appeared in translucent blue. An all too familiar voice became clear.

“The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target,” purred Asajj Ventress.

She felt hot anger pour out of Rex, who stood next to her. His hands tightened into fists; his mouth became a thin, downturned line. Ahsoka knew he had past experiences with the Sith wannabe that made his blood boil. Ahsoka could relate to that, but she hadn’t ever had Ventress try to worm her way into her mind. Rex did, however. She placed a comforting hand on one of his bracers. He relaxed a tad.

The hologram switched to one of the cyborg General Grievous. “Just make sure you hold up your half of the mission,” he growled. “We must stop the production of new clones if we are to win this war.”

The image then flickered and disappeared.

“Kamino,” Anakin mused, unfolding his arms and glancing at Obi-Wan.

“They’re going to attack our home planet,” Rex said, as though he couldn’t believe it. Ahsoka remembered that he, Cody, Fives, and Echo had stopped an attack on the Rishi Moon outpost last year that – without their intervention – would have allowed the Separatists to launch a surprise attack on Kamino. He must’ve thought that, after that, the Seppies wouldn’t dare try to attack again, especially not with a bold assault like this.

Obi-Wan seemed to be thinking along the same lines. “The Separatists are taking quite the chance even considering this,” he said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

“With all due respect, General,” Rex said, turning to the two other Jedi, “if someone comes to our home, they better be carrying a big blaster.”

Ahsoka smirked. He certainly had a way with words.

“I concur with Captain Rex, sir,” Cody agreed. “This is personal for us clones.”

“We’ll make sure Kamino is secure,” Anakin assured them. “Tell your troopers in the Five-Oh-First they’re going home.”

Rex and Cody snapped to attention. “Yes, sir,” Rex said. Together, he and Cody turned and exited the command center.

“Master,” Ahsoka said, turning to Anakin. “Can I go with them?”

“Sure, Ahsoka,” he allowed. “Get back here when you’re done. We might need you around if we’re discussing possible strategies.”

_And won’t_ that _be fun?_

“Got it, Master,” she nodded, grinning. Without looking back, she turned and sprinted out of the room, her eyes darting down each of the three hallways, looking for any sign of those colors she had become so familiar with.

_There you are! That kama isn’t hard to spot._

She darted right, drawing even with Rex just as he was bidding Cody goodbye. The pair of them looked awfully sullen.

“. . . a hell of a homecoming,” Cody was saying. “Oh, Commander!” He snapped to attention.

Ahsoka snorted. How he was more by-the-book than Obi-Wan, she would never understand. “At ease, Cody,” she said. “Nervous about going back?”

“Not nervous,” he said. “More, er, apprehensive. We’ll more than likely be _fighting_ there. If the Separatists win, our entire future could be wiped out in a single day.”

“Well, when you put it like _that_ . . .” Ahsoka said. “I suppose I’d be apprehensive too.”

Cody nodded. “I’d better go,” he said. “I need to get the Two-Twelfth ready. See you soon, Rex. Commander Tano.” And he turned and walked down a separate hallway.

Rex once more started walking down the corridor once more and Ahsoka followed him. “What about you, Rex?” she asked. “You nervous?”

He furrowed his eyebrows. “I . . . suppose I am,” he said, nodding. “How would you like it if the Seppies showed up to Shili?”

Ahsoka thought about that. Shili was her home planet, but she’d grown up on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple. Which would she be more upset at getting attacked? She wasn’t quite sure. Maybe both. Hopefully, she'd never have to find out. Coruscant was well-defended and in the heart of Republic-held space. Shili wasn't one of the more integral planets in the Expansion Region, meaning the Separatists probably wouldn't invade it.

“I guess you’re right,” she decided as they entered a lift. Rex hit the button for the hangar bay. “I’d be pretty upset. Speaking of me . . .” she grinned. “Do you know what today is?”

“Er, Zhellday?”

“No, Rex!” Ahsoka pretended to be offended. “It’s my lifeday!”

“Oh!” Rex actually started. “Well, er, happy lifeday, Commander.”

“ _Ahsoka_.”

“Happy lifeday, _Ahsoka_ ,” he corrected, smiling a bit. “Sorry. I wasn’t around for it last year.”

“Where were you again?”

“That was just after Skywalker and Kenobi got back from their run-in with pirates, right?” Rex asked, clearly thinking back. “I think that was the day General Skywalker sent me to guard Senator Amidala while she was giving a speech in one of the, er, _less fortunate_ areas of Coruscant.”

“Right,” Ahsoka said. “I remember that. I was sad you weren’t around, though.” And she had been. Jedi weren’t really into lifedays. Come to that, they weren’t big on much outside of peace, justice, and the Force. She hadn’t even met Riyo or Barriss or really even Padmé yet, so it had been a bit lonely.

Anakin had remembered, though; he’d managed to talk Obi-Wan into procuring a whole Sic-Six-layer cake from Dex’s Diner. And, of course, Master Plo. So it hadn’t been a total bust.

“I’m sorry you’re probably going to spend your lifeday fighting on Kamino,” Rex said, frowning. “Not much there but longnecks and rain. And clones.”

“It won’t be so bad,” Ahsoka said. She was a ‘glass-half-full’ kind of girl. “I’ll get to see where you and the boys all came from. And you’re not gonna be able to avoid me this time.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you on purpose last time.”

“You still did.”

“Whatever.” But he was grinning now.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

Fives sat on the crates they were supposed to be unloading from the LAAT/i in the _Resolute_ ’s hangar bay. His back ached. They’d been at it for the past forty-five minutes and were only halfway done.

“ _Come on_ , Echo,” Fives said, rolling his eyes, “doncha get it?”

Echo, who stood just inside the gunship’s troop bay, turned back to him and sighed. “Fives,” he said, “it was Cutup who was good with jokes. Not you.”

Fives looked down as Echo approached. “Okay, then what _am_ I good at?”

“Obviously _not_ unloading supplies off that gunship,” said a voice. Both brothers glanced up to see Captain Rex – his helmet under one arm – and Commander Tano approaching. Rex looked none too pleased. The Commander stifled a laugh. Fives stood and he and Echo snapped to attention; backs straight, arms at their sides. “As you were, troopers.”

They relaxed.

Rex glanced around. “Not too glamourous back here,” he said. “But remember: you’re with the Five Hundred and First. The best of the best.”

Echo nodded right away. “Yes, sir.”

Fives had heard that speech at least a hundred times. He understood perfectly fine that this type of work was necessary and that someone had to do it. Why them though? There were plenty of less-experienced clones that could have been put to work. Vaughn, Rook, Bow . . . any of them would’ve done fine. Fives and Echo were veterans at this point. Shouldn’t they be doing something more important than unloading a bunch of crates? Perhaps something of his thoughts had shown on his face because Rex’s stern gaze fell upon him.

“Something on your mind, Fives?” he asked.

Fives met his eyes. “Sir,” he said, “Echo and I, well, we’ve been with this unit through some rough campaigns, and –”

“And you thought Commander Cody would’ve promoted you to ARC trooper by now,” Rex interrupted him. Well, not exactly. But that would certainly be nice. “You’ll be ARC troopers when you don’t have to ask for it.”

“ _Rex_ ,” Commander Tano cut in, placing one hand on his arm, “take it easy on ‘em.”

Excellent. If there was anyone that could convince Rex to back off and not give them half-hour long lecture, it'd be Commander Tano.

“They ought to know better,” Rex said, raising one eyebrow.

“It won’t happen again, sir,” Echo said. He elbowed Fives.

“Er, yeah,” he said, nodding. “Never again.”

“I doubt that,” Rex said rolling his eyes. “One more thing: we’re going home. Let some of the men know.” With that, he and the Commander turned and walked off, undoubtedly to find more clones to inform.

“Kamino?” Fives muttered. Had the Separatists really decided to try and attack their home? Again?

He’d figured after they’d thwarted their first attempt on the Rishi Moon all those months ago that they’d given up all hope of pulling off something like that. They were either getting desperate or bold. And he wasn't quite sure which was more dangerous.

“It’s . . . been a long time since we’ve been back home,” Echo said, conflicting emotions apparent in his tone.

“Yeah . . .” Fives agreed. Kamino brought back a lot of memories. Hevy, Cutup, Droidbait, Bric, El-Les, General Shaak Ti, 99. In the year since he’d last been on Kamino, so much had changed. He and Echo were no longer part of the squad they’d trained with. They were in the 501st now. They’d fought in battles from Rishi to Kothlis to Geonosis. They were no longer the outcasts they had once been when they had almost not passed the combat exam that allowed them to graduate training.

Echo placed a hand on his shoulder. “You thinking about them too?”

Fives just nodded, his mouth a tight line.

“We’ll make ‘em proud,” Echo said. “And it won’t matter if we’re officers or ARC troopers or even just rank and file clones. We'll make ‘em proud.”

Fives nodded. “I know, _vod_. C’mon; let’s go rally some of the boys.”

* * *

Rex marched down the boarding ramp of the _Acclimator_ -class starship alongside Cody and Ahsoka while Skywalker and Kenobi walked in front; ahead of the bulk of two extremely larges units of clones that they had rallied to mount a defense of Kamino. Hell, he'd heard they'd even brought in Commander Tacks, adding a third regiment to their defensive compliment.

The ship had touched down in Tipoca City – the capital and home to one of the largest and most advanced cloning facilities on the planet. Rex and Cody had both come from there, as did most of the other men he knew. It was strange to be back not to pick up shinies or run an inspection, but to possibly fight in the same halls he had trained and grown up in.

Their little group reached the bottom of the ramp and stepped onto the metal of one of the many semi-spherical buildings that the Kaminoans were so fond of. Rain clattered against Rex’s plastoid helmet and his winged pauldron. He was glad to be in an insulated suit as opposed to Ahsoka, who would no doubt get a chill within minutes thanks to her simple garb. Especially since Togrutas’ body-temperatures were naturally warmer than humans’, meaning she wasn't as used to cooler climates.

_Thanks for that little tidbit, Gree._

Ahsoka was looking all around her, taking in the sight of the various gray buildings, walkways, and water.

“Wow,” she muttered. “It’s so . . .”

“Wet?” Rex quipped.

“Gray?” Cody tried.

“Open,” Ahsoka said. “We’re just out here in the middle of an ocean. Does it ever end?”

“Not as far as I know,” Rex said. “The whole planet is just cities built over the water.”

“That’s crazy.”

They continued onward and found a welcome party waiting for them. A few meters from the bottom of the ramp stood Kaminoan Prime Minister Lama Su and Jedi General Shaak Ti – a Togrutan Jedi who had been assigned to oversee the welfare and training of new clones on Kamino. She’d only arrived after the First Battle of Geonosis, though – after Rex had graduated training – so he didn’t really know much about her. Fives and Echo had met her though, and they said she was as kind and wise as they came.

“Masters Kenobi and Skywalker,” General Ti said, nodding at them, her hands clasped in front of her. “Padawan Tano. Welcome to Kamino.” Her montrals and lekku were _much_ longer than Ahsoka’s, adding several inches to her height that nearly brought her in line with Kenobi. Instead of orange, her skin was a light red in color, and the white markings on her face were circular and focused around her eyes. She wore a set of long, flowing Jedi robes and in addition to the set of akul teeth that adorned her montrals, she had a set of beaded braids draped over her forehead.

“Greetings, Generals,” said Lama Su in his croaky voice.

“I wish our arrival wasn’t under such circumstances,” said Kenobi. “We believe Grievous is planning a Separatist attack on Kamino.”

Lama Su raised his brows. “But the Republic blockade is far too strong. They would not dare.” But what did he really know about war?

“We don’t want to underestimate our enemy,” Skywalker pointed out. “Kamino is far too important to lose.”

“I agree,” nodded General Ti. “If there is any indication of an impending attack, we must prepare for the worst.”

Kenobi turned to Skywalker. “Anakin, you should prepare for a space battle. Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, and I will remain here and secure the city with the clones. If an attack comes, they’ll likely strike here first.”

“No problem, Master,” Skywalker agreed. He glanced down at his Padawan. “Ahsoka, you should look around the city; familiarize yourself with the terrain. I’m sure some of the men could be spared to escort you.” He looked at Rex.

“Of course, sir,” he nodded. He looked around at the men who were disembarking from the ship, then spotted a pair of suitable candidates. “Fives, Echo!”

The two clones hustled over and snapped to attention. “Sir?”

Rex gestured to Ahsoka. “I want you two to escort Commander Tano around Tipoca City. Make sure she knows where all the important points are so she can effectively command the men. Strongholds, chokepoints, weak spots, the works. Got it?”

“Yes, sir!” They chorused.

“Come on, Commander,” said Fives, waving her over. “We’ll give you the tour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hell of a homecoming is right
> 
> Thought I'd throw in that deleted scene of Fives and Echo in the hangar and expand upon it


	49. Honorable Intentions

**Tipoca City, Kamino**

Fives, Echo, and Commander Tano walked through the almost eye-watering white halls of Tipoca City, passing cadets, trainees, and fully armored clones alike. The nostalgia came in waves.

“Ah, look around, Fives,” said Echo, grinning. “Feels like yesterday we were here heading to target practice.”

Fives chuckled. “Remember that?”

“Do I ever.”

The commander looked up at them, amused. “You guys don’t talk much about training here. What was it like?”

“If you want the average clone’s training experience,” Fives said, “we’re not the boys to ask.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our training was, er, ‘difficult,’” Echo said.

_Heh. That’s putting it mildly._

“ _Come on_ ,” the commander practically begged. “Tell me about it!”

“It’s not exactly a flattering story,” Echo said.

She stopped and put her hands on her hips. “You’ve seen me in plenty of less than flattering positions,” she said. “Remember when I got stuck in Zeer’s helmet? Or when I threw up after getting droid fluid in my mouth? Besides –” and she smirked as though what she was about to say was going to settle the whole debate “– it’s my lifeday. That should get me some leeway, right?”

Fives and Echo glanced at each other.

“I, er . . . I guess?” said Echo.

“ _What?_ ”

“Is that . . . something that happens on lifedays?” Fives asked, confused. Lifedays weren’t exactly a big deal to clones. The only one that mattered was the tenth one because then you were eligible to go out and fight. Even that was spotty now, because – with the war in full swing – every able clone was needed to fight. Sometimes, nine-year-olds were being sent out onto the battlefield; their training cut short by a full year because of the demand for able bodies.

Commander Tano looked dumbstruck. “Do you guys not celebrate lifedays at all?” she asked as though she couldn’t believe such a thing were possible.

“Not really,” Fives said. “If every clone did that, there’d be whole divisions of the Grand Army partying on a daily basis. Most of us don’t even know when our lifedays are. Every time a new year starts, we just kinda assume we’re a year older.”

Ahsoka frowned. “That’s . . . sad.”

“If you say so, ma’am,” Echo said.

“I guess we can still tell her about training,” Fives shrugged. What harm could it do? Things were far different now than they had been back in the day.

“If you say so,” Echo smiled a bit. They stepped over to the side of the hall, so as not to stand in anyone’s way.

“Our squad was a rare one,” Fives said, reminiscing. “We had lots of strong, conflicting personalities. That’s rare for clones. Droidbait always got shot, Cutup riled everyone up with jokes, Echo quoted regs and orders constantly, Hevy always was after glory and forgot he was part of a team, and I was just trying to pass.”

Echo knocked him on the shoulder good-naturedly. “Don’t let him fool you; he was argumentative.”

Commander Tano grinned.

“Hey, I think I had a valid reason to be stressed out,” Fives defended himself. “If we didn’t get our act together, we could’ve ended up on sanitation duty!”

“But we didn’t,” Echo pointed out. “Anyway, after we failed the graduation exam, Fives and I went to Shaak Ti. We asked to be transferred to a different squad.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Fives confirmed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. “Wasn’t our proudest moment.”

“Anyway, she talked some sense into us,” Echo said. “We went back and did our best to work things out with the rest of Domino Squad. We all got our act together and Hevy managed to lead us to victory when we retook the exam.”

“Then we got sent to the Rishi Outpost . . .” Fives said. They all knew how that went.

“That sounds rough, guys,” Commander Tano said. She placed a hand on each of their bicep plates. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you both ended up in the Five-Oh-First.”

“We are too, ma’am,” nodded Echo.

“You guys can call me Ahsoka, you know,” the Commander said, raising one brow. “You’ve been around long enough to really get to know me, and I don’t just see you as soldiers. You’re my friends.”

"The Captain doesn’t call you that,” Fives said. If any of them were really close with her, it was him. Especially with that Force Bond or whatever that the two of them had. But they probably didn’t know about that, anyway.

The little Jedi rolled her eyes. “That’s because he’s the _Captain_ ,” she said. “He only does it sometimes; when he thinks no one’s around and when I tell him too.”

“It’s not exactly protocol . . .” muttered Echo.

“When has that ever stopped the Five-Oh-First?”

Fives smirked. “Kid’s . . . got a point.”

A loud clattering ahead of them drew everyone’s attention forward.

Someone very short and bald had dropped a collection of DC-15 rifles they were carrying all over the floor. A very familiar short and bald someone.

“Hey, Ninety-Nine!” Echo called. They all walked closer.

The deformed clone looked up, suddenly smiling, and gave a short laugh. “Echo, Fives!” His back might have been hunched, his face might have been crooked, and his limbs might have been slightly out of place and far too thin, but he was still a clone. Still a brother.

“You actually remember us,” Fives said as they drew even with him. He had to admit it was a little surprising; he’d probably met so many more clones in the time since Domino Squad had graduated, yet he remembered them all the same.

“Oh, I remember all my brothers,” 99 said, looking up at the three of them.

“Who’s – uh – who’s this?” Ahsoka asked, her head tilted slightly. Fives looked down. Her mouth was slightly open, her brows knitted together. He registered sadness and pity in equal measure.

“This,” Fives said, gesturing to the janitorial clone, “is Ninety-Nine; he’s part of the janitorial staff here. He was a real friend to us back in training.” Always around. Always willing to listen or give his – usually valuable and heartfelt – advice.

“Hi, Ninety-Nine,” Ahsoka raised on hand in short ‘hello’ wave.

“Is Hevy here?” 99 asked, perking up. “Where’s he?”

Fives and Echo glanced at each other.

“There was an . . . _incident_ on the Rishi Moon outpost,” Fives explained, frowning.

“He saved our lives,” Echo said, “but he gave up his own.”

99’s face fell. “Oh. Er, I see.” He reached into his belt and pulled something out. The thing he held glinted gold in the bright ceiling lights.

Fives’ mouth fell open. “Hevy gave you his medal?” He’d never said anything about that. Fives knew he and 99 were closer than the rest of them, but he never knew he gave him the only medal he’d ever received.

The janitorial clone shook his head. “So, why have you returned to Kamino?”

“The generals received word of an impending attack here,” Fives explained.

99 clutched Hevy’s medal in his fist. He stood up as straight as he could. “Well, how can I help?”

Fives and Echo glanced at each other, smiling.

* * *

Rex stood with Cody, Lama Su, and Generals Kenobi and Ti in the Tipoca City command center, staring at a hologram representing the battle above. _The Seps aren’t messing around on this one_. Three _Lucrehulk_ -class freighters and five _Munificent_ -class frigates had shown up only a few minutes ago, ready to tear through the Republic defenses and lay siege to Kamino. General Skywalker had already left to lead the space battle with Broadside and Shadow Squadron, leaving Ahsoka in temporary command of the 501st. She was somewhere on the upper levels, setting up defenses in case things got up close and personal.

“Shore up our defenses,” Cody barked at one of the tech officers nearby, who immediately opened a comm channel and began relaying orders.

“The fleet is not as large as I expected,” said General Ti. “Begin the airstrike.”

_Really? I’d say it’s plenty large._ Maybe it was a little undersized for a planetary invasion, but Kamino wasn’t like most other planets. The cities were the only population centers around. No towns, homesteads, or anything like that. No other territory that needed to be taken control of before assaulting the major points of interest.

Officers began moving colored blips around on holoscreens, assigning targets for the various squadrons of Y-wings and ARC-170s that had been deployed into orbit to deal with their uninvited guests. As the battle raged on in space, the hologram updated itself in real-time. The Republic fleet was holding firm, dealing damage to the Seps without taking much in return. They hadn’t even lost a cruiser yet. As the Separatist frigates took fire, large sections of their hulls detached and drifted in space, some bits even catching in the planet’s gravity field and falling to the planet below.

“Warning! Falling debris,” said an automated voice over the command center’s speakers.

Some of the junk must be headed toward the city. There’d certainly be a mess to clean up after this was all over.

General Ti narrowed her eyes. “Grievous appears to be sacrificing his transports in favor of protecting his command ship,” she observed glancing at Kenobi, who had one hand stroking his beard as always.

his eyebrows knitted together. “Something’s not right,” he said, slowly.

Rex watched the hologram as the debris shot down towards the planet’s watery surface – not far from Tipoca City – and plunged down into the ocean, sinking deep into the depths.

Skywalker’s voice came over the command center’s commlink. “I’m gonna press the attack, Master,” he said, presumably talking to Kenobi.

“No, Anakin,” he said, raising his link to his mouth. “Wait. It’s too easy. Not even Grievous would attack so recklessly.”

“Master,” replied Skywalker, sounding exasperated, “the battle’s up here in space, not down there.”

Kenobi appeared to realize something. “The debris from the destroyed Separatist ships is the key,” he said.

“What are you thinking?” asked General Ti.

Kenobi cut the link with Skywalker. “I think I’d like to go for a swim,” he said. And he turned, leaving everyone present to wonder what exactly he was on about.

“We should probably get prepped, Rex,” Cody remarked. “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing some action soon.”

* * *

Obi-Wan piloted his borrowed Kaminoan submarine through the depths below Tipoca City, searching for anything out of place. As the ship passed through the water, its lights illuminated the rocky ocean floor, along with the groups of Aiwhas that passed him by. His eyes scanned the surroundings. He couldn’t say exactly what his hunch was, but he knew _something_ was afoot. Ventress and Grievous wouldn’t plan to attack Kamino and then proceed to fight as sloppily as they currently were. There had to be some sort of skullduggery going on. The debris falling toward the planet had to have some greater purpose. He was sure of it.

He raised his commlink to his mouth, broadcasting to both Anakin and the command center. “Nothing as of yet,” he reported.

“Only _you_ could be worried about the ships I already shot down,” Anakin quipped, single-minded as ever.

Obi-Wan continued pushing his craft forward. Something had caught his eye: lights.

“Oh, wait a minute,” he said. He was just starting to make out what appeared to be the hull of a large ship. Large, metal forms were gathered all over it, and Obi-Wan could see the bright lights of welding torches sparking off the hull. “Aqua droids! It looks as though they’re assembling assault craft.”

The submarine drew ever closer, thus far unnoticed. All around him, _Trident_ -class assault ships propelled themselves through the water using their propulsion systems and their metal tentacles, pushing toward the surface.

He activated his link again. “Anakin, I was right,” he said. “Those downed transports were hiding ships for an underwater assault. Anakin, come in!”

Nothing.

_Blast._

Either the depth or a jammer was interfering with his communications.

That was when the droids noticed him. One launched itself at him, attaching itself to the viewport of his submarine. Several more quickly followed, and even as Obi-Wan frantically turned the craft up to take him to the surface, the droids began firing their arm-mounted blasters and beating on the roof of the sub. Alarms began to blare; the transparasteel was cracking. He pressed a button next to the red-blinking control panel before him. The craft split, detaching the wings and engines and allowing the buoyant cockpit to float quickly upwards, thankfully shaking off several of the aqua droids in the process. Three still clung to the cockpit, however, and were intent on cracking it open.

Alarms continued to whine and the transparasteel continue to fracture; coming closer to breaking every moment. With little option left, Obi-Wan pulled the release. The viewport burst open and he kicked off of his seat, propelling himself upwards as water flooded into what was left of the submarine. He sucked in a quick breath and drew his lightsaber, slashing apart one of the hulking aqua droids that were in his way as he kicked desperately toward the surface. Even as he rose, red blaster bolts shot past him; there were droids in hot pursuit. Obi-Wan swam frantically, drawing upon the Force for strength and propulsion, yet he was still running out of breath. He wasn’t sure just how deep he had been, but even with the part of the journey upwards carried inside the submarine, he was not going to make it above the waves before he succumbed to downing.

Then, he was saved.

A small group of three aiwhas caught his eye. They were just passing overhead. If he could just reach them before they passed, he could hitch a ride and be gone before the droids could react. The Kaminoans did it, so why couldn’t he?

Obi-Wan drew closer and closer, his legs kicking furiously and his breath failing him. His throat and lungs screamed for oxygen. Closer. Closer. There. He reached out with on hand and caught the trailing aiwha’s back leg in a durasteel grip. Instantly, he was drawn above the waves as the creature spread its thick wings and emerged into the rainy world above the waves.

Gasping, Obi-Wan crawled up onto its back and collapsed, sweet air flooding into his system. He passed a hand over his eyes, wiping the salty water from them and pushing his now very messy, wet hair out of his face. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he patted the aiwha on the neck.

“Thanks for the lift, friend,” he said. Luckily, it was already heading back toward Tipoca City; no need to direct it using the Force.

Even as he watched, _Trident_ ships burst from beneath the waves and latched onto several buildings on the outskirts of the city, driving their drills into the tops of the buildings, no doubt deploying droids directly into the city. Obi-Wan keyed his commlink.

“Anakin, the city is under attack,” he said. “I need you down here now!”

“Blast! Alright. I’m on my way.”

* * *

Fives and Echo darted into the red-lit hangar bay, shadowed by Ahsoka. Clones rushed to-and-fro, checking weapons, turning over crates, and taking up defensive positions all over. Droid ships had launched a surprise attack and were breaching the city walls, deploying troops all over. Here was as likely an entry point as any. They stood in front of the clone who had called for them – an ARC trooper named Havoc who stood in the middle of the chaos, directing men this way and that – and stood at attention.

“Sir, you sent for us?” Fives asked.

He nodded, his experimental helmet’s visor boring into them. The faceplate was much more skull-like; much more serious and intimidating. It was certainly cool. And something Fives privately wished he would be wearing one day.

“It’s a dangerous assignment,” Havoc said, “but I want you two up on the bridge in sniper positions.”

“Yes, sir,” Fives said. “We’re on it.”

He turned and the two troopers ran off. “Come on, kid,” Echo said, beckoning to Ahsoka. “We could use your help.”

“You got it!”

The three of them ran through the halls, passing frantic cadets and trainees, straining to hear over the warning alarms that were blaring all throughout the buildings, urging those without weapons to seek shelter and hide. Down a corridor, up a lift, through a door, and the trio emerged out onto a walkway above the main level, giving them all an unimpeded view of the various metal paths that hung over the water and connected every building in the city to one another. Problem was: those paths were already thick with aqua droids. The moment they spotted the two clones, they opened fire. Red blaster bolts zoomed overhead, forcing Fives and Echo to dive and go prone to avoid being taken out. Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and began deflecting.

“Do your jobs!” she ordered. “I’ll keep the heat off you.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Echo said. He brought up his DC-15 and peered over the edge of the walkway firing at the droids as they came closer to the building's entrance on the lower floor.

Fives mimicked him, and together they began picking off the droids with relative ease thanks to their position, Ahsoka’s cover, and the lack of any protection on the droids’ part.

“Fives, keep firing,” Echo urged. “We can beat these guys.”

Fives heard footsteps on the walkway and whipped his head around, taking his eyes off the droids. 99 was limping across toward them, a Republic backpack slung over one shoulder.

“Ninety-Nine,” he called, beckoning him to take cover.

The clone dropped to one knee, releasing the pack. “I-I brought you some ammo,” he said.

“Is there a better spot than this?” Fives implored while Echo and Ahsoka covered for him. If anyone knew the ins and outs of this city, it was 99. Any intel was good intel. “A better defensive position we can take?”

“Droids! Behind us!” Echo shouted.

Blaster fire rocketed overhead.

“Get down!” Ahsoka ordered, switching position to cover them from the squad of battle droids that had appeared from the direction that 99 had come from.

Fives pulled the janitor to the ground with him, shielding the weaker clone with his much larger, armored body.

“Look!” 99 pointed to the backpack he had brought with him, which Fives had accidentally kicked a meter or so when shielding him. “Grenades!”

Fives thought for a split-second, then dove forward, dodging blaster fire as he reached into the pack, pulled out a thermal detonator, and sprung to his feet. Standing just behind Ahsoka, he activated the grenade and lobbed it forward. It hit the lead droid and exploded on impact, taking all four of them down in one throw.

Ahsoka sighed, deactivating her lightsaber. “Nice, timing.”

Echo stood, helping 99 to his feet. “Thanks, Ninety-Nine,” he said, giving him a friendly bump on the shoulder. “Good job.”

“Look out!” 99 warned, pointing. “There’s more.”

Fives cast his gaze forward as he and Echo raised their deeces once more, ready to fire. Ahsoka ignited her ‘saber once more and dropped into a defensive stance. He was right; something was moving among the smoke that still lingered on after the thermal detonator explosion. But instead of a squad of battle droids emerging from the smoke, it was a group of five young clones. They were weaponless and looking about dazed and confused.

Everyone relaxed a tad, lowering their weapons.

“Cadets,” Echo said, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“We got separated from our group,” explained the one in the lead, looking nervous.

_Well, he should be. He’s a weaponless kid in the middle of a warzone._

“Where were they taking you?” Echo asked. Apparently, they were switching from attack duty to babysitting for the time being. They couldn’t just leave the cadets unattended while droids were attacking.

“The barracks.”

“Oh, I know the best way there,” piped up 99, clearly thrilled to be able to do something to help his brothers in the field. He had a good heart.

“Come on then,” said Ahsoka, waving them on. “Lead the way, Ninety-Nine.”

* * *

After several minutes of crisscrossing walkways, slinking around corners, and running through hallways that were empty save for the corpses of battle droids and clone troopers, 99 managed to lead Ahsoka, Fives, Echo, and the group of cadets they’d picked up to the barracks. The whole room was lit only by red emergency lights, casting an eerie, bloody glow over the normally white and black surfaces. The room was filled with flat areas, lockers for squads of clones, and had ladders positioned every few meters to allow the men that lived there to climb up into little pods; which was apparently where they slept.

_Strange._

The cadets all sat down on platforms or leaned against walls, looking exhausted and scared. Ahsoka couldn’t really blame them. They were only around six – _Or twelve? Or both? Who knows?_ – and they had suddenly found themselves in what was probably one of the most dangerous positions someone could be in.

“What are we gonna do?” asked one of the cadets, whose name was Clip. He was looking up to Ahsoka and the boys to solve things.

Fives and Echo had removed their helmets and were looking somber. She didn’t have to be a Jedi to tell that they were just as nervous as the cadets. Comm chatter that Echo had picked up on the way over suggested that the tinnies had blown past most of the outer defenses and were working their way through the city. What were they headed for? The vat chambers? The barracks? The DNA cache? She wasn’t sure. She’d tried to raise Anakin, Obi-Wan, and even Shaak Ti; all to no avail. Either they were all busy dealing with bigger problems or the Separatists were jamming their communications. Either way, there was no telling what was being done to counterattack the droids.

99 stepped between Fives and Echo. “A Separatist victory means death,” he said, “for _all_ of us. The cadet is right. What are we gonna do?”

A golden, warm presence whispered at the back of Ahsoka’s brain. She shivered a bit, smiling despite the circumstances. All was not lost quite yet. She turned, knowing she’d find the source of the feeling she’d just received. Sure enough, two armored figures appeared around the corner.

“We fight,” said Commander Cody, removing his helmet. Just ahead of him was Rex, taking off his own bucket to reveal his ever-stoic face.

“Hey, Rexter,” she said, sighing a little. “Boy, am I ever glad to see you.”

He winked.

“But our training’s not finished,” protested another of the cadets, Whiplash, looking panicked.

Fives stepped forward. “Look around,” he said, addressing all five of the cadets. “We’re one and the same. Same heart –” he put a fist to his chest for emphasis, “ – same blood. Your training is in your blood. And _my_ blood’s boiling for a fight.”

“This is our home,” Echo piped up. “This is our war.”

“What about weapons?” asked Clip.

There was silence for a moment. _That_ would _be a problem_.

But it seemed that, as always, 99 had an answer. “The armory,” he said. Everyone turned to him. “It’s just a few corridors away, here in the barracks. I-I can retrieve all the firepower that we need.” He gave a small chuckle. “So, who wants to blast some droids?”

Ahsoka was liking him more and more every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Fives, Echo, Ahsoka, and 99 get buddy-buddy.
> 
> Yeah, I do mean for those cadets to be the same ones from the 'Death Trap' episode. Poor kids get into a lot of trouble lol.


	50. Follow Our Brothers

**Tipoca City, Kamino**

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood ahead of Mixer, Denal, Charger, Joc, and Ridge, deflecting blaster fire from a squad of aqua droids that occupied the walkway ahead of them. The damn things were like SBDs – taking half a clip of blaster fire before they went down. The two Jedi couldn’t rush forward to engage them without endangering the lives of the troopers around them.

“There aren’t enough droids here to capture the city,” Obi-Wan said, catching a pair of bolts that would have slammed into Mixer’s chestplate. “They’re trying to distract us. Go protect the DNA chamber. I’ll deal with Grievous.”

The DNA chamber. If the Separatists got their hands on the clone DNA sample, they might not only completely stop the production of new clones but also be able to develop biological weapons that specifically targeted and exploited their specific genetic code. They had to stop that from happening at all costs.

Anakin nodded. “Got it.” He turned his attention to Denal. “Can you handle this without me?”

“Don’t worry about us, sir,” the clone assured him, ducking to avoid a bolt that went right over his head. “Come on, boys, let’s waste these clankers!”

Assured that Obi-Wan and the boys could take the aqua droids, Anakin shut off his lightsaber and ran in the opposite direction, ducking as he sensed a few stray blaster bolts fly by. He turned a corner and used the Force to pull open a door, quickly ducking inside. The usually white hallways were now dark red; lit by the emergency lights placed throughout the city’s interior. Sprinting, he rushed down hallway after hallway, gunning for where he knew the DNA chamber was located – a building or two over. As he drew closer to his destination, he became aware of a very distinct presence becoming clearer and clearer through the Force. A distinct presence that he was all too familiar with. One he had sensed on Yavin 4. Christophsis. Teth.

There was only one Force-user he knew of that exuded this specific blend of pain, focus, and obsessive hatred.

Anakin stood in front of the door that led to the DNA chamber and pressed a button on the panel beside it. It slid open and he stepped inside, taking the opportunity to draw his lightsaber and ignite it once more.

His senses had, of course, not been failing him. Standing in front of the DNA cache, holding a circular, white sample-holder in one hand, was Asajj Ventress.

She turned and smirked at him. “I was beginning to think my presence went unnoticed,” she said.

“You weren’t plannin’ on leaving without saying hello, were you?” Anakin shot back. He gripped his ‘saber with both hands, standing directly in front of the door. Ventress didn’t respond. Instead, she clipped the sample-holder to her belt and drew her pair of curved lightsabers, igniting them and executing an elaborate twirl before sinking into an aggressive fighting stance.

_Well, this is where the fun begins._

Anakin lunged forward, his lightsaber raised. She was on offense; she wouldn’t be prepared to react defensively. But she had tricked him.

Apparently, she realized that her mission outweighed any fight, as Ventress simply leapt right over Anakin’s head. They traded locations. Anakin now stood in front of the DNA cache while Ventress had taken position in the doorway. As Anakin adjusted himself and turned to face her, she suddenly raised one arm, hand outstretched. A surge of energy hit him square in the chest as she used the Force to push him back.

Anakin let out a grunt as was lifted off his feet and slammed painfully into the DNA cache before sliding to the floor. He was recovered and standing again in the time it took to blink. Instead of running, Ventress just stood in the doorway, waiting for him to make another move.

_Well, if that’s what she wants . . ._

Anakin lunged at her, bringing his ‘saber down in a hard, vertical swing. She caught his blue blade on both of her red ones, backing out into the hall as she released him and he swung again. Their lightsabers met three more times, all while Ventress backed further down the corridor, retreating. He blocked one of her blades, then was forced to duck a swing that would have decapitated him. Anakin held up his lightsaber to block a follow up blow from both Ventress’ blades. They held themselves there for a moment, each fighting to win the ‘saber lock.

Ventress blinked first.

She slipped backward, taking a second to reposition herself. Anakin swung his lightsaber and raised it above his head, bring it down with both hands and meeting one of Ventress’ sabers before disengaging and exchanging another flurry of furious blows. Moments passed and he suddenly found himself pressing the attack, going with the natural flow he felt in the combat. He struck at Ventress again with a Force-assisted blow, which she caught by crossing her blades in front of her in an X shape.

He pressed forward, driving her back with the raw strength behind his blow.

She grinned.

 _Uh-oh_.

Ventress suddenly rolled backward, catching Anakin off-balance and striking out with one foot. She flipped him over her, flipping him dizzyingly through the air and sending him sprawling to the metal floor several meters away.

_Damn it!_

By the time he got to his feet, Ventress had taken off running down the corridor.

He gave chase.

* * *

_Clink-clink._

“Open up,” drawled a nasally droid voice from the other side of the door.

Fives took a deep breath and held the DC-15 rifle he’d been given steady. 99, Rex, and Cody had made a short trip over to the armory and had returned with plenty of firepower: ammo packs, rifles, grenades, the works. Echo and Commander Cody had even figured out a rudimentary plan of attack. Fives thought they actually had a chance of pulling through, especially with Ahsoka’s help.

“Get ready boys,” Cody muttered from his position kneeling right beside Fives, tightening his grip on his carbine. Behind him, he was aware of Echo and Rex readying themselves as well.

The door suddenly slid open, revealing a large group of battle droids patrolling down the corridor outside. No one even had to give the order to fire. All four clones opened up with everything they had, hosing down several of the damn things before any had even faced them.

“Blast them!” ordered one.

And then the whole group knew they were there and had turned to face them, flooding the doorway with their metal bodies.

“Fall back boys,” Rex ordered. “You know the plan!”

_Just draw them in and let ‘em have it. It’s that simple_.

Fives rocketed to his feet, firing a few more shots into the oncoming wave of droids before turning and bolting further into the barracks, followed quickly by Echo, Cody, and Rex. As blaster bolts flew past them, they bolted past the walls that divided the sections given to each squad.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

He led Echo into the fifth locker area, beside which they had stacked a heap of crates to act as cover while they held off the droid attack. Cody and Rex kept running, taking cover in the sixth and seventh sections while Fives and Echo opened fire on the first line of clankers that had appeared inside the barracks.

“Back here!” Cody ordered. “There’s too many!”

Complying, Fives stood and backed up to take cover with the 212th commander, still firing his rifle as Echo followed him. Fives put several rounds into the lead droid and causing it to explode, taking one of its buddies with it. And yet they still kept coming. Where was that ordinance?

There.

A shrill whistle could be heard as, from somewhere just behind them, 99 supplied Rex with one of the dets they’d recovered. The Captain primed it and hurled it towards the droids. It must’ve been set to go off on impact because it connected with a crate just beside the front column and exploded, taking out three and throwing just as many off-balance.

Rex could stand to work on his throwing arm in Fives’ opinion.

As Fives and Echo continued laying down fire, Cody slipped back to join Rex. Another set of grenades flying past told Fives that he had joined the other man in wreaking havoc on the approaching enemy.

“Cadets,” Rex bellowed into the comms, “now!”

With his helmet’s 360-degree camera, Fives was able to shoot droids and watch the show at the same time. Several of the sleeping pods overhead suddenly sprung open, each sheltering a cadet inside it. The kids wasted no time in sighting up with their carbines and pistols and raining blaster fire on the droids from above. Several turned and simply didn’t move, clearly unable to compute exactly who they should be shooting at. And that made them easy targets. Then, victory was really sealed when Ahsoka burst from one of the pods, igniting her bright green blade and plunging into the rank of droids closest to the door, cutting through the enemy’s back rank. Fives grinned. They clearly had this in the bag.

The chaos continued. Fives and Echo alternated between firing, taking cover, and reloading. Behind them, Rex and Cody continued to call the shots and lob thermal dets into the droid ranks. The cadets blasted soft targets from above. Ahsoka continued cutting down droids that were still attempting to enter the room.

A pair of voices cut through the clatter.

“I’ll get more.”

“Ninety-Nine, you can’t!” That was Rex.

“I’m a soldier, like you!”

Suddenly distracted, Fives whipped his head around to see the Captain waving for 99 to stop. But 99 didn’t. Instead, he hobbled toward the back of the room, clutching a backpack to his chest. What he was doing, Fives wasn’t sure. But he was going to get himself killed running out into the open like that.

“Echo!” he shouted, drawing his brother’s attention. “C’mon, we have to –”

And then a round caught 99 in the leg. He stumbled and fell, dropping the backpack and sprawling onto the floor.

“Ninety-Nine, no!” Echo shouted.

“Push up, push up!” Fives – perhaps foolishly – broke cover. He vaulted past the crates and laid into the droids at point-blank range. He leveled two with a barrage from his rifle before swinging it like a club and knocking the head off another. “Commander, help!”

But Ahsoka had already noticed that something was wrong. Maybe she'd felt it through that Bond between her and Rex or maybe it was those predator's instincts of hers. Either way, she was cutting towards them now, no longer covering the door. No new droids appeared through it, which was good, but Fives found he wasn’t worried about that right now. He took a moment to cover behind another wall to look back.

99, determined as ever despite being wounded, had retrieved his pack and was on his feet again, limping forward once more. Fives was about to redouble his efforts to provide cover for his friend when he saw the shots go right through 99's back. One-two. He took two more steps forward. Then he collapsed.

* * *

Anakin slid beneath the long, unmoving leg of one of the _Trident_ -class ships as he emerged from a building and chased Ventress out into one of the city’s loading bays. The still bodies of both clones and droids littered the ground, but they weren’t important. The only thing that mattered right now was stopping Ventress and getting that DNA sample back. As she ran, Ventress took a second to glance back, slowly slightly and giving Anakin exactly the opening he needed. He leapt forward, swinging his lightsaber in a downward arc, hoping to catch her off-guard. She dodged, turning to engage him in combat once more. As their blades met – his one on her two – she continued to back up, moving quickly toward the edge of the bay where there was nothing but a long drop down into the murky waves below.

_What’s her plan?_

It didn’t matter. Not as long as he could stop her.

As Anakin swung his lightsaber over her head, he used her duck to get in a quick kick, sending the assassin sprawling back onto the metal floor. Triumphant, Anakin reached out with the Force, calling the cylindrical white case clipped to Ventress’ belt to him. He caught it and smirked. All in a day’s work.

But he was wrong.

Ventress righted herself and let out a rage-filled battle cry, launching herself at him once more with renewed fervor to her attacks. Caught off-guard and only able to fight with one hand, Anakin was forced backward. He was now totally on the defensive – something he wasn’t a master at – while Ventress upped her attack, her power fueled by her emotions.

Shit.

Ventress jumped into the air, kicking Anakin in the chest and knocking him off balance. When she landed, she delivered a second spinning kick directly to his stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs and sending him sprawling to the ground. In the confusion, he dropped the DNA sample.

Both he and Ventress paused to watch it skitter away, coming to rest not far from the legs of the downed _Trident_. Before Anakin could do anything, Ventress screwed up her eyes and flung out one hand. Suddenly, the sample was soaring through the air, called back to Ventress through the Force.

She was going to capture it.

Then, an armored fist appeared almost out of nowhere and caught the sample mid-flight.

Denal brought up his DC-15 and shifted to keep the DNA out of Ventress’ reach. All around him, clone troopers appeared over the body of the ship both from the 501st and 212th. His men. Trapper, Del, Ridge, Threepwood, Mixer, Wooley, Kano, Charger, Gus, Sketch, Boro, Punch, Jester, and Zeer. They were all there, blasters ready to fire, pinning Ventress in place. She was now outnumbered and outmatched.

Anakin rose to his feet, gripping his lightsaber.

Ventress rolled her eyes. “I suppose you expect me to surrender,” she said, glancing behind her.

_Oh, no you don’t. You’ve done too much for that. And I don’t want you escaping again._

“Actually,” Anakin said, “I plan to let the clones execute you. Right now.”

They’d do it, too.

“Just give the word, sir,” said Denal.

“Not this time,” growled Ventress. She threw up her hands and Anakin felt the Force push coming. He braced himself and managed to stay on his feet even if he was pushed back. Several of the clones fell to the floor, but some managed to resist the blow.

Instantly, Ventress was running back toward the edge of the loading bay and the clones that were still standing were firing at her. She deflected several of the blasts before leaping off the ground and flying out over the waves. For a moment, Anakin hoped she’d just fall, but no such luck. A circular flying craft appeared out of nowhere, flying by at top speed. Ventress disappeared inside. The craft flew high into the air; out of range.

She’d escaped again.

At least she didn’t get the DNA sample.

* * *

“We did it!” Ahsoka heard Whiplash say in the background, climbing down the ladder from the sleeping pods with the other cadets. “We held them back.”

They had indeed, but that didn’t stop their victory from being bittersweet. She stood next to Rex, who rested one hand on Cody’s shoulder. Echo sat on the floor, cradling 99’s dead body in his arms while Fives stood over him, just watching. Ahsoka slipped her fingers into Rex’s free hand. He gave her a comforting squeeze. She hadn’t known 99 for very long, but he’d been a real friend to Fives and Echo and was nearly invaluable in helping them rally and mount their defense. And after all that, she hadn’t been fast enough to intervene and save him. None of them had.

“We . . . lost a true soldier,” Cody said, his brow furrowed.

“He really was one of us,” Rex agreed, nodding.

Neither Fives nor Echo spoke.

“What happens now?” Ahsoka almost whispered.

“We clean up the droids,” Rex said. “We repair the damage. We take care of the wounded. We get up and do it again tomorrow.”

"Kamino's safe." For the time being at least. She wondered how things had gone for Anakin and Obi-Wan. 

"For now," Cody said, echoing Ahsoka's own thoughts as he scratching his chin. "Maybe we should make sure it stays that way . . . organize a security force here or something . . ."

Ahsoka heard a door opening.

“What happened in _here_?”

She looked back to see Vaughn, Ringo, and Oz entering through the barrack’s main door, their blasters on standby. The three troopers took in the cadets, the dead droids, Ahsoka and the others clustered around the body of 99. They walked over.

“Sirs?” asked Vaughn. “What’s going on?”

Rex glanced over him, dropping Ahsoka’s hand. She understood, but she still wished he’d held on longer.

“We had a bit of a scuffle in here,” Rex explained. “It was a close call.”

“We should carry him out of here,” Fives finally spoke up. Echo stood, picking up the body of 99 and cradling him in his arms.

“What’s the situation outside?” Cody asked.

“The droids have been repelled,” Vaughn reported. “Ventress and Grievous have been driven off and their forces are in full retreat.”

“Excellent work,” Rex nodded.

“Skywalker and Kenobi are looking for you two,” Oz said, nodding at Rex and Cody. “They want a report on the situation and help with the clean-up.”

Ahsoka patted Rex on his bracer. “No rest for the weary,” she said. “You go on. I’ll stay with Fives and Echo.”

Rex gave her a nod. “I’ll see you soon, kid.” The two officers and the cadets were led away by Vaughn and the others, leaving Ahsoka alone in the barracks with Fives, Echo, and the body of 99.

There was silence for a long moment.

“What should we do?” Ahsoka asked. “With, uh . . . With Ninety-Nine.”

“I don’t know,” said Echo. “If we leave him here, he’ll just be recycled. I don’t want that.”

“No,” agreed Fives. “We don’t.”

“It won’t happen,” Ahsoka assured them, stepping closer. “I promise. We have cold storage aboard the Resolute. We can take him there; I’m sure Anakin would let us cremate him when we’re able.”

Fives and Echo glanced at one another.

Fives nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I think that would be fitting.”

Echo agreed.

“Come on,” Ahsoka said. The three of them – Echo still carrying 99 – walked out of the barracks and began heading toward the main loading bay. On the way, Ahsoka sent a signal to Hawk, who promised to swing by with a gunship to retrieve 99 after she explained the situation. Good old Hawk.

The trio emerged into the loading bay and surveyed the mess before them. Two destroyed _Tridents_ lay across the flat metal floor, as well as a pair of grounded LAAT/is. Clones and droids littered the ground while Kaminoans, trainees, and troopers milled about, assessing the damage and assisting the wounded. A pair of ARC troopers watched on, directing clean-up efforts. One wore a white kama covered in black diamonds and had a yellow stripe across his experimental helmet, while the other wore a red-tinged double pauldron and had red spots along the sides of his helmet.

Ahsoka, Fives, and Echo crossed to the edge of the loading bay. A few of the trainees and Kaminoans gave them curious looks, but they didn’t pay them any mind. This was the right thing to do. They stood at the edge of the loading bay and waited, staring out at the now calm ocean. The rain had stopped.

“I’m . . . sorry about Ninety-Nine,” Ahsoka said, breaking the silence. “I wish I could’ve done more to save him.”

Fives sighed. “We all do, kid,” he said. “But he knew the danger of the situation and he persisted anyway. It’s something we all face every day. He just . . . lost the credit toss, I suppose.”

Ahsoka nodded. She knew he was right. She couldn’t save everyone, as much as she wanted to.

Her commlink beeped. “Commander Tano, this is Hawk. I’m approaching your location now.”

“Copy that, Hawk.”

The distinctive sound of a gunship’s drives registered in Ahsoka’s montrals. One of the ships appeared over the ocean, descending as it pulled up alongside the loading bay, its troop bay doors opening, revealing no one besides Kix standing inside. Wordlessly, Echo passed 99’s body to the other clone.

“I’ll take care of him,” Kix said, nodding respectfully at Echo.

“Thank you.”

The troop bay doors slid shut once more. Fives signaled to Hawk, waving at him to take off. Obediently, the gunship drew back from the loading bay and rose into the air once more, undoubtedly heading back up toward the _Resolute_.

“Echo,” called a voice, “Fives.”

Ahsoka and the others turned to see Rex and Cody making their way towards them, helmets tucked under their arms. Ahsoka waved while the two clones snapped to attention. The officers drew even with them and Ahsoka, sensing that there was something else going on here, shifted to stand beside Rex.

“You both really stepped up in the heat of battle,” Cody said appraisingly.

“We did what we had to do, sir,” Echo said.

“What any clone would’ve done,” Fives agreed.

Rex crossed in front of them. “Both of you showed valor out there; real courage. Remind me of me, actually.” He smirked.

Ahsoka covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling. She thought it would’ve been inappropriate.

“Echo, Fives,” Cody said, looking at each of them in turn, “you’re both being officially made ARC troopers.”

Echo looked shocked, his eyebrows shooting up. Fives grinned and nodded.

“I don’t think the Separatists’ll be coming back here anytime soon,” Rex said. “But if they do, Kamino will be lucky to have clones like you defending it. Good job, men.” In unison, Rex and Cody snapped a crisp salute.

Fives and Echo, still smiling, returned the gesture.

“It’s an honor, sirs,” said Echo.

“Thank you for giving us this chance,” Fives said. “We won’t let you down!”

Rex laughed. “I don’t doubt it,” he agreed. “Now you should get going. Cody’s gonna help you start the induction process right away.”

“Before we go, sir,” Fives said. “I, er . . . I’ve got a question for you.”

Rex raised one eyebrow, looking both confused and a little wary. This _was_ Fives after all. No telling what was coming out of his mouth. “Alright . . . what is it?” Rex asked.

“What, er . . .” Fives said, “what is it that you fight for? I’m just curious. I mean, you always tell us that its something we should think about. Today, we were all fighting for Kamino. For our home and our brothers. But what about other times? What do you fight for then?”

_Oh!_

He was actually doing just as Ahsoka had asked. And right in front of her, too. So she could hear the answer. Quite the unorthodox lifeday present.

“Oh,” Rex said, suddenly looking uncomfortable. His eyes darted all around, from Fives to Echo to Cody and finally to Ahsoka. “I . . . suppose I do say that from time to time.”

“Got that from me, if I remember correctly,” Cody said, placing his hands on his hips. “So, what _do_ you fight for, Rex?”

Rex cleared his throat. “I, er . . . I fight for . . . my men,” he said. “For the Five-Oh-First. I fight to make sure as many of my brothers make it back at the end of the fight as possible.”

_Hm_.

It wasn’t exactly what Ahsoka had expected. But what had she expected? And why would it be anything else, anyway? She knew how much Rex cared about his men. His brothers. It was only natural that he’d fight to protect them as best he could. Wasn’t that what she did as well?

“Huh,” Cody said, smirking a bit. “Not bad.”

“If you say so,” Rex said. “That satisfy you, Fives?”

“I . . . suppose it does,” Fives said. He glanced over at Echo and the two shared a look, as though it wasn’t what they expected either.

_What are they thinking about?_

“Well,” Cody said, slapping his gloved hands together. “That’s enough loitering. Fives, Echo – let’s go get this ARC trooper business squared away. I’m sure you’ll be eager to begin training sooner rather than later. Besides, I think I have an idea about how we can honor Ninety-Nine's sacrifice.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

The strange moment passed as Commander Cody led Fives and Echo away, both of whom seemed to have a new spring in their step as they walked across the battle-damaged loading bay.

Ahsoka smiled. “If there’s one net positive to come out of today,” she said, “I’m glad it’s this. They certainly deserve the promotion.”

“Been after it for a while, haven’t they?” Rex mused, clipping his helmet to his belt and folding his arms. “Bit of a busier lifeday than you were hoping for, huh?”

Ahsoka snorted. “You could say that,” she said. “Next time, I think going out to eat and maybe catching a holovid would be better.”

“Really?” asked Rex, raising an eyebrow. He gestured at the carnage around them. “You’d miss out on all this for a boring day like that?”

“Anytime.”

He grinned. “Noted. Maybe I’ll take you up on that next year.”

Ahsoka glanced away, blushing furiously.

_He doesn’t mean that. There’s no way he means that._

Something whispered to her that he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a strange animation thing in this episode: a clone that looks exactly like Mixer can be seen fighting of droids with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Actually, there's like four that are all identical. (I'm not gonna lie, that's part of the reason I had Ahsoka save Mixer lol)
> 
> I wanted to include the Obi-Wan/Grievous fight, but it didn't line up too well with the plot and I decided to only include one fight scene. The Anakin/Ventress one was more plot-relevant, I thought.
> 
> The shot of all those clones showing up to blast Ventress always was one of the coolest and funniest scenes in the show to me. They really do just show up outta nowhere and are ready to kick ass.
> 
> Next chapter features the return of a character that seems to be one of your guys' favorites


	51. Barely Legal

**Landing pad, Coruscant**

Rex lagged behind a bit as General Skywalker escorted Senator Amidala to her diplomatic barge. Why exactly she needed an escort on Coruscant of all places was beyond him, but Skywalker always insisted on accompanying his friend whenever she was on business around the city-planet. Rex figured Fox and the Coruscant Guard would’ve done just fine, but apparently that wasn’t good enough for Skywalker.

“I don’t like the situation on Pantora one bit,” Senator Amidala was saying. “It reminds me far too much of Naboo’s own scarred history.”

Rex didn’t know much about politics, but he picked up bits and pieces from Skywalker and Ahsoka, who both had friends in the senate. Apparently, the Trade Federation had blockaded Pantora. It was a bit of an open secret that the Trade Federation was in bed with the Separatists, but the Republic literally couldn’t afford to oust them because the economy so desperately needed their support. In any case, the blockade put pressure on Pantora to switch sides, as the Separatists had offered their aid if Pantora joined them.

Rex doubted that Senator Chuchi would cave, but he didn’t know anything about the new Chairman of the Pantoran Assembly; one Baron Notluwiski Papanoida. If he was anything like the last one, they might be in trouble.

“Well,” Skywalker said, drawing to a halt, “that blockade wasn’t _that_ bad. It’s the reason I met you, after all.”

Amidala chuckled and glanced away, blushing slightly.

_Er_ . . .

Blush. Definitely elevated heartrate. Body language suggests flirtatious flattery.

Whatever that meant.

“You certainly have a unique way of looking at things, Ani,” Senator Amidala said.

_Ani._

The more Rex saw them together, the more Rex realized that Skywalker and Amidala might be a _little_ closer than ‘just friends.’ The question was: how deep did the deception go? Had they acted on such feelings? Did anyone else know? What exactly did this mean? What was going on?

They weren’t exactly subtle: Rex was standing right there. Had they forgotten about him?

“Senator Amidala, Master Skywalker!”

Rex looked over to see Ahsoka running toward them from the other side of the landing pad, looking frantic. _Uh-oh. What’s going wrong now?_

“What is it, Ahsoka?” Amidala asked, her voice full of concern.

“Someone has kidnapped Chairman Papanoida’s daughters,” Ahsoka reported.

_That certainly complicates matters._ Rex stepped closer to the small group.

Senator Amidala sighed. “I was afraid something like this might happen,” she mused. “Anakin?”

“The Jedi can’t get involved.” He shook his head. “This is a job for the local police.”

“I’m not so sure local authorities can handle it,” Amidala maintained. “The Separatists are putting a lot of pressure on Pantora to join them. I’m afraid this blockade may give the Pantorans no other choice.”

And that would probably mean that Rex and the boys would be paying them a visit sooner rather than later.

“Master,” Ahsoka said, looking imploringly at Skywalker, “if the Jedi can’t officially get involved, let me do this on my own. Senator Chuchi is a good friend of mine.”

Skywalker didn’t need much convincing. “Alright,” he said. “With the Separatists involved, I . . . guess it gives you cause to investigate. Go help Senator Chuchi, but don’t get in the way of the local authorities.”

“Aren’t you going to help?” Ahsoka asked.

Skywalker smiled. “I said the situation gives _you_ cause to investigate, not _us_. I need to go back to the Jedi Temple and make sure the Council doesn’t find out about your little ‘expedition.’”

“Should you really proceed without the Council’s approval?” asked Senator Amidala, glancing skeptically at Skywalker. Apparently, she wasn’t familiar with the General’s little habit of ‘bending’ the rules when it suited him.

“We do it all the time,” Skywalker smirked. “Don’t we, Snips?”

“Yep.”

“Well, be careful, Ahsoka,” said Amidala. Her eyes flicked to the General. “I still can’t believe they let you teach.”

Ahsoka turned and began jogging back across the landing pad toward the DC0052 speeder she must have arrived on. Something tugged at the back of Rex’s mind.

_Things always seem to get messy when we’re apart. You and me, I mean._

_This is probably against regs . . ._

_Kriff it._

“Sir,” Rex spoke up.

Skywalker and Amidala both actually started. They _had_ forgotten about Rex.

Skywalker cleared his throat, looking suddenly sheepish. “Uh, yes, Captain?”

Rex took a breath, coming up with his excuse on the spot. “Perhaps I should, er, accompany the Commander on her ‘expedition.’ If the Separatists are involved, extra security couldn’t hurt. And, you could tell the Jedi Council that she’s out training with me if they ask about her whereabouts.”

Skywalker raised one eyebrow, then seemed to consider what he said. “Actually . . . that’s not a bad idea . . .”

“The more people that investigate this, the better,” Senator Amidala reasoned. “Thank you for your initiative, Captain Rex.”

Rex nodded at her.

“The Senator’s right,” Skywalker agreed. “You’re free to go, Captain. Take care of her.”

“Always do.” Where had that come from? _Whatever_. Rex turned and took off after Ahsoka, who had already reached her speeder and was powering it up. “Hey, kid! Wait up!”

Ahsoka looked up from her controls. Her worried expression instantly turned into an excited smile, as though someone had flipped a switch somewhere. In one move, Rex slid over the curved, frontal wing and through the open cockpit, landing in the vehicle’s passenger seat beside Ahsoka.

“Can’t get enough of me, huh, Rexter?” she asked, starting up the engine.

“Just thought I could try and help out,” he explained.

“This sanctioned?”

“This whole mission is _un_ sanctioned, so what do you think?”

“Excellent.”

* * *

Ahsoka led Rex through the halls of the senate building to where she knew Riyo’s office was located. The clone was looking around the place as if amazed, his expression hidden by his T-shaped visor.

“Never been in here before?” Ahsoka asked.

“Can’t say that I have,” Rex replied. Everything from the rich, red carpet to the bright overhead lights screamed opulence and power. It was probably more expensive digs than Rex had ever been inside. Well, outside of ones they found in warzones, but those didn’t really count since they were usually half bombed-out ruins.

Ahsoka stopped in front of a door on the left side of the hall. “Here we are,” she said, turning towards it.

“I take it I should let you do most of the talking?” Rex asked.

“You betcha.”

The door slid open and the pair stepped into the quiet, elegant office. The walls and floor were a soft, cream color. Pantoran tapestries hung on the walls in colors of blue and black. Several potted plants decorated spots beside the door and atop Riyo’s desk. On the far side of the room, floor-to-ceiling windows allowed a breathtaking view of the afternoon Coruscant skyline.

In the center of the room, three Pantorans convened. One was Riyo, easily recognizable given her short stature and signature headdress. Another was an older man draped in red, holding a cane and with a thick, white beard visible on his full features. _He must be the new Chairman_. The third was a tall young man with a troubled expression.

“Chuchi,” Ahsoka spoke up, drawing their attention, “Senator Amidala sent me to help if I can.” Which was kind of true. She and Rex stopped before the trio. Ahsoka bowed to the older man. “Chairman Papanoida.”

Riyo stepped forward and placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. She looked back at the Chairman. “This is my good friend Ahsoka,” she said.

“Good,” Papanoida nodded. “A Jedi can always be of help.”

“Senator Amidala thinks this may have something to do with the Separatists,” Ahsoka said.

“They’ve already made contact with us,” the young man – _probably Chairman Papanoida’s son_ – confirmed. “I don’t think this is a kidnapping. I think they’re holding them hostage.”

Beside her, Rex folded his arms. “I think you’ve got good instincts, kid.”

“A not very subtle attempt to get us to join the Separatists?” Chairman Papanoida wondered aloud.

“If the Separatists are involved,” Ahsoka said, “your daughters may be held on the Trade Federation ship blockading your planet.” It would make sense. That way, the girls would be kept out of sight but would also be close at hand so they could be used as leverage or produced after being ‘rescued’ by the Separatists in the event that the Pantorans joined them.

_But that’s not going to happen._

“That is a possibility,” Papanoida nodded. “Why don’t you and Chuchi pay them a diplomatic visit and see what you can find out? We’ll stay here and follow the police investigation.” With that, he and his son nodded at Ahsoka, Riyo, and Rex before sweeping out of the room.

“Friendly guy,” Rex remarked.

“He is simply worried for his daughters’ lives,” Riyo put in, looking after the two Pantorans as the doors slid shut behind them. “I believe that allows him a certain amount of some brusqueness.”

Rex snapped into parade rest. “Of course,” he immediately corrected himself, slipping into his perfect soldier persona. “My apologies, Senator.”

Ahsoka looked up at him and opened her mouth, but Riyo beat her to it.

“Captain,” she said, looking up and placing her hands on her hips, “I believe we are friends by proxy thanks to Ahsoka. And I will never forget the sacrifices you and your men made on Orto Plutonia. There is no need for you to address me so formally. Nor must you apologize to me for having an opinion of your own.”

Rex dropped his arms and Ahsoka could practically see – and certainly _felt_ – the cogs and gears turning in his head as his personality wrestled furiously with the training that had been instilled into him from birth. She often felt sorry for him. Sure, she didn’t agree with some of the Jedi teachings that had been given to her over the many years she had spent in the Temple, but thanks to her rebellious nature, her experience, and having Anakin Skywalker as her Master, she could ignore a few rules and put a toe out of line here and there. Rex, on the other hand, knew nothing besides his training. Even after serving with Anakin and Ahsoka for over a year, he still struggled every now and then to be a person and not a soldier.

“Y-Yes,” Rex finally said. “Okay. I will, Sena – er – _Riyo_. I’m sorry.”

She waved a hand dismissively. “There is no need to apologize,” she said. “I’m actually quite impressed you caved so quickly. It took me weeks before Lieutenant Thire would even say my name.”

“I was always faster on the draw than him,” Rex half-muttered.

Ahsoka and Riyo both dissolved into giggles.

Then the door opened.

“Excuse me, Senator Chuchi,” said a voice, “I – Rex?”

“Fox?”

Everyone turned toward the door to see Commander Fox standing in the hallway, looking in at them. What was he doing here?

“Oh!” said Riyo, clearly somewhat surprised. “Fox. Do you need anything?” Her tone had shifted slightly, though Ahsoka couldn’t tell why.

“I . . . I, er . . .” Fox glanced at Rex and Ahsoka. “I heard about the situation with your Chairman and came to see if my assistance was required in any capacity.” What services? Wasn’t he supposed to be running the Coruscant Guard?

“Your services?” Rex asked.

Fox ignored him.

“Actually,” said Riyo, looking thoughtful, “there is something you can do for us.”

“All of you?” Fox asked, sounding a little put-off. “Okay . . .”

“Would you please charter a shuttle to my homeworld?” Riyo asked. “We have a ‘diplomatic’ mission we must be getting on with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Rex isn't as blind as people think he is


	52. In My Room

**Cockpit of T-6 shuttle, in space over Pantora**

“Republic shuttle,” said an automated voice over the commlink, “you are cleared for landing. Please proceed to hangar bay B dash twenty-three.”

“Well, they know we’re coming.”

Rex sat in the copilot’s seat of the T-6 shuttle they had borrowed for their trip to Pantora. They’d only just come out of hyperspace and were soaring through space toward the waiting Trade Federation _Lucrehulk_ -class ship that sat in orbit. Ahsoka and Riyo were still waiting in the passenger bay, probably coming up with some kind plan to talk their way past the Nemoidians on-board.

Rex glanced to his left and raised an eyebrow. “So,” he said, “why exactly did you decide to tag along? Don’t you have work to do?”

Fox shook his head and gave a small smile as he continued piloting the ship toward the Trade Federation ship. “That’s one of the few perks about being assigned to the Coruscant Guard,” he said. “there’s always some other commander or captain to push your responsibilities onto. Stone and Thorn can handle things for half a day while I’m here.”

“Why _are_ you here?” Rex repeated. Fox wasn’t known for traveling off Coruscant every chance he got. Why change that now?

Fox shrugged, his eyes forward. “I can’t let a senator go on a dubious mission like this without at least one member of the Coruscant Guard around. This time it just happened to be me since I was on-hand.”

“What am _I_ then?” Rex asked.

“You’re Five-Oh-First,” Fox said. “It’s your job to rush in and blast things. It’s my job to protect senators. I’m sure we’d both be useful here.”

“Okay . . .” Rex said, though he still felt that there was something else. Some other reason Fox had come. But if he wasn’t talking, Rex couldn’t make him.

At that moment, the door to the cockpit slid open and the two girls stepped inside. Rex glanced back, Senator Chuchi – _Riyo_ – bore a determined, slightly nervous expression. Ahsoka now wore a knee-length, black cloak with a hood and silver embroidery.

“Ma’ams,” he said, nodding at them before turning his attention back toward his instruments.

“We’re almost there, I take it?” Riyo asked. She leaned past Fox and peered out towards the ship.

“That’s right,” Fox said, narrowing his eyes as he steered the shuttle.

“I hope you two have some sort of plan,” said Rex, looking back at Ahsoka, who had joined Riyo at the front of the cockpit, placing one hand on the back of Rex’s seat. He - of course - had plenty of faith in the two girls, but he also didn't want to dock with a possibly Separatist ship without knowing what his job was.

“We do,” nodded Ahsoka, giving a reassuring smile.

“Ahsoka is going to pose as my servant,” Riyo said. “I am going to pretend that Chairman Papanoida has decided to join the Separatist Alliance. That should get a discussion going between me and whatever Trade Federation goons run this ship. Once we find a free moment, Ahsoka and I will slip off and search for any sign of the Chairman’s daughters.”

Rex ran a hand over his chin. “That seems –”

“Reckless?” Fox asked.

“Actually,” Rex said. “It’s more thought-out than our usual plans.”

“Oh,” said Fox as he brought the shuttle into the hangar. “Well, that’s great. What are Rex and I supposed to do?”

“Sorry, boys,” said Ahsoka, shrugging. “Your armor is pretty recognizable. You’ll have to stay on the shuttle for now. If we find any indication that the Chairman’s daughters are on-board, we’ll contact you and you can both back us up.”

Oh. So they were just the backup.

Rex frowned.

Still . . . she had a point. Clone armor was recognizable. No doubt the Trade Federation lackeys would get suspicious if the senator was accompanied not just by a strange servant but also by two clone troopers.

“I don’t like this,” Fox said, shaking his head. Through the viewport of the now parked shuttle, Rex saw a pair of Neimoidians enter the hangar bay and begin walking toward the ship.

“You want field experience, don’t you Fox?” Rex asked, standing and turning to exit the cockpit. He clapped his brother on the shoulder. “This is it. Come on, let’s see the girls off.”

The four of them descended into the exit room. Rex and Fox hung back, watching from the shadow of the doorway as Ahsoka and Riyo descended the exit ramp and marched forward to meet the two green-skinned aliens.

“Senator Chuchi,” said one, “to what do we owe this pleasure?”

“I bring word from the Chairman of Pantora,” Riyo said, meeting his yellow and red eyes.

“The Chairman has finally decided to agree to our terms?” the Neimoidian asked. Rex did a quick facial recognition scan against a Trade Federation database and identified him as Sib Canay.

“Not exactly,” corrected Riyo. “The Chairman wanted to inform you of an impending alliance between Pantora and the Confederacy of Independent Systems.”

“The Chairman is planning to join the Separatist Alliance?”

“If that were the case,” Riyo said, “would you remove your blockade of Pantora?”

“If that were the case,” said Sib Canay, seemingly doubtful, “the Chairman would have to go to the Senate and renounce the Republic. Then we could discuss how quickly we can resume commerce.”

“Very well,” Riyo nodded. “I shall contact the Chairman. We can discuss the finer details of the terms later this evening.”

The Neimoidian nodded, clearly pleased. “Agreed. Now you and your servant may stay as our honored guests. Come this way to your rooms.” With that, the two Nemoidians led Ahsoka and Riyo from the hangar bay and through one of the adjoining doors. They were in.

“Shit,” Fox muttered. “They actually bought it.”

“’Course they bought it,” Rex said, backing away from the exit ramp. “This is probably exactly what they expected to happen. You doubt ‘em?”

Fox shook his head. “Of course not. Your Commander’s a Jedi. And I’m sure Riy – er – Senator Chuchi can take care of herself.”

“I’ll bet,” Rex agreed. “Come on; we should get our gear ready in case they need us.”

* * *

Ahsoka pressed herself against one of the dull, gray walls just beside a doorway, Riyo sticking close behind her. The moment they’d been left alone in the admittedly luxurious room they’d been provided with, they had snuck out in order to snoop. They managed to locate the biggest possible conference room, their reasoning being that it was as good a place as any to overhear some supposedly secret conversations. She peered through the doorway and into the room beyond. It was some kind of antechamber. Adjacent to the door was a desk. Behind it sat an armored Nemoidian guard staring down at a holoscreen. He’d notice them the moment the girls tried to cross the room; there need to be some way to distract him. Ahsoka’s eyes scanned the guard’s surroundings. Walls, floor, chairs, control panels, the desk, the set of strange ornamental chimes sitting in a tall vase.

_That’s it!_

Ahsoka reached out one hand and called to the Force.

The ornamental chimes clinked together. The guard stiffened, looking back at the chimes, which continued to rustle and make noise. Grunting to himself, he stood and walked over to the ornaments in order to try and straighten them. In doing so, he completely turned his back to the room.

“Alright,” Ahsoka hissed, glancing back at Riyo, “let’s go. Hurry!”

The pair of girls dashed quietly across the room and into a thankfully open door, leading to a spacious conference room. A long table took up the majority of the room, with many seats on either side to allow a large party to conduct business there. A wide viewport on the far side gave an excellent view of Pantora. As with most Separatist and Trade Federation ships, little alcoves were created by the vaulting pillars that protruded from the walls.

Taking the lead, Riyo led Ahsoka forward, crouching behind one of the alcoves just in front of a door on the opposite end of the room.

“This is the ambassador’s office,” Riyo said. “Maybe we’ll find something here.”

It was only a few seconds before Ahsoka’s sensitive montrals detected speech. She closed her eyes and strained to make it out.

“The Separatists are still recovering from their defeat on Kamino.” The voice definitely familiar – one of the Nemoidians they had met earlier. And . . .

Oh. It was getting closer.

“They’re coming!” Riyo whispered, standing. “Hide!”

Following her friend’s lead, she ducked underneath the long table in the center of the room and waited.

The door to the ambassador’s office slid open. Two Nemoidians slipped out.

“We need to know who our supporters are,” said one, possibly the same Nemoidian who had spoken to them when they had landed.

Two pairs of feet stopped in front of the viewport.

“I understand your profit margins with the Separatists can be considerable,” said a second voice. “However, I object to the kidnapping.”

Ahsoka and Riyo glanced at one another, eyes wide. This was what they had come for.

“The Chairman’s children are leverage,” assured the first speaker. “Besides, they’re well taken care of.”

“Yes . . . but why on _my_ ship?”

Riyo let out an involuntary gasp.

_Shit._

_Maybe they didn’t hear that._

“What was that?” asked the first voice.

_Stang._

“Are you certain we’re alone?” he continued.

“We need to move,” said Ahsoka, her voice barely audible. One of the pairs of feet drew closer to the table. He was going to look under it, she was sure of that.

Hurriedly, she pushed Riyo, who instantly turned and crawled out from under the table, shielding herself behind one of the alcoves. Ahsoka, quicker than lightning, rolled out the other side and leapt upwards. She leveraged her talent for acrobatics to wedge herself in between two pillars protruding from the wall, keeping her a meter or two off the ground; they certainly wouldn’t think to look up for any intruders. Just as she was sure he would have done, the first Nemoidian had glanced under the table. Upon finding nothing, he straightened.

“I’m sure I heard something,” he muttered, almost to himself. Then he rounded the table and began checking the alcoves along one side of the room. Unfortunately, it happened to be the exact same side that Riyo was hiding on.

_Uh-oh._

_Think, Ahsoka!_

Riyo seemed to hear him coming; she looked terrified. If they were caught, what would happen? There was no excuse for them to be snooping around, and surely the Trade Federation goons would guess what they’d heard.

Only a moment before Riyo was discovered, an idea came to Ahsoka. Once more, she reached out with the Force. This time, she didn’t just rustle and object. Instead, she focused all her energy around her friend and lifted her up off the ground, levitating her upwards just a few inches below the ceiling. Ahsoka grit her teeth – it was taking all her physical and mental strength to keep both herself and Riyo out of sight. She wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long.

The Neimoidian peered around the alcove only to see nothing at all. He scratched his chin.

“All of this scheming with the Separatists is making you paranoid,” remarked his companion.

He turned and walked back towards the office door and out of view. “Do not worry,” he said. “The daughters are not to be harmed . . . at least for now.”

There was the sound of a pneumatic door sliding shut. Slowly, Ahsoka lowered Riyo to the ground, letting out a sigh of relief. She dropped to the ground.

“You see?” said Riyo as they rounded the table and met by the door they had entered through. “The Trade Federation _is_ behind the kidnapping.”

“Let’s find the detention area,” Ahsoka said. “Come on.” If there was a prisoner on the ship, they’d probably be there.

“Is it time to call the boys?” Riyo asked as they ducked out into the now empty antechamber.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka nodded, tapping her commlink. “It’s probably better to head to the detention level with some backup. If the Chairman’s daughters are there, they’ll probably be guarded.”

* * *

Rex’s wristcomm began to blink rapidly. He swung his legs off the shuttle’s console and grabbed his helmet off the floor.

“Fox!” he shouted, standing and jamming his bucket onto his head. “Time to get going.”

Through the open cockpit door, Rex saw Fox’s helmeted head emerge from a side door in the short hallway beyond.

“Location?”

Rex checked the data Ahsoka had transmitted to him, bringing it up in his helmet with a few blinks. “Detention block,” Rex said. “Level twelve dash A.”

“Copy that.” Fox stepped out of the room, hefting a DC-15 rifle over one shoulder.

Rex joined him in the hallway, raising one eyebrow beneath his helmet. “Bit close-quarters for that, _vod_.”

Fox shrugged as the pair made their way to the exit ramp. “I usually like something with a little more ‘umph’ than the DC-17s.”

“Suit yourself,” Rex said, shaking his head and patting his holsters. “Check your fire. If we commit war crimes by killing the innocent, no Jedi alive will be able to save us from being decommissioned.”

Fox stared at him. “Rex, I conduct operations on the most populated planet in the galaxy. I think I know how to check my aim.”

“Copy that.”

* * *

Ahsoka and Riyo walked down a long hallway, approaching the guard blocking their entrance to the detention block.

“Have you done this before?” Riyo asked, glancing nervously at her.

“No,” Ahsoka admitted. _At least, not successfully._ There was that time on Mandalore, but did that really count? The guards were just faking. “But I’ve been practicing.”

They stopped in front of the Neimoidian. He held his blaster close to his chest, striking an imposing stance.

“The detention block is closed to visitors,” he said. “Move along.”

Ahsoka smirked. She reached out her hand and waved it slowly in front of the guard’s face. “You _will_ let me pass,” she said, her voice layered with the power of the Force, just as her Master had taught her.

The reaction was immediate.

“I _will_ let you pass.”

_Ha!_

_Look at that. Not bad, Ahsoka._

As the guard moved aside, Ahsoka passed him, stepping into the darkened, almost honeycomb-shaped hallway that was the detention block. To the right was a series of closed doors; holding cells. How were they supposed to know where to look?

“I’m sorry, the detention block is closed to visitors.”

“Uh, _Ahsoka_.”

She turned. The guard had reverted to his original stance, stubbornly blocking Riyo from entering the corridor.

_Damn it. Still a few kinks to work out, I guess._

Ahsoka backtracked, waving her hand in front of the guard a second time as he turned to face her.

“You _will_ let us _both_ pass,” she said, her voice carrying the power of the Force once again.

Silence.

The Neimoidian stared at her.

Riyo bit her lip, looking back and forth between the pair.

_Come on . . ._

“I . . .” the guard stammered. “I _will_ let you _both_ pass.”

He stood back and allowed Riyo to follow Ahsoka into the detention block. Now free to roam, the two girls proceeded down the corridor.

“Not bad,” Riyo commented, giving her a sideways smile.

“I’m gettin’ there.”

* * *

Rex led the way down corridor toward the detention area. Ahead, he saw a Neimoidian standing guard in front of the entryway.

_No battle droids so far. That’s good at least._

For whatever reason, the guard didn’t seem to notice the two clones – despite their bright white armor – until they were nearly on top of him.

“I’m sorry, the detention block is . . .” he paused. Then, surprise registered on his lipless, noseless face. “You can’t –!”

He raised his blaster.

Fox moved to level his rifle, but Rex had already drawn his left blaster pistol; like one of those Outer Rim cowboys. He had it pointed at the Nemoidian’s stomach before he had even managed to aim his own weapon.

“You don’t wanna try that,” Rex warned. The guard actually listened – lowering his weapon. Clearly, he had never been in a combat scenario before. He had no intention of fighting. “That’s right. Now, did you see a pair of young ladies through here a few minutes ago?”

The Nemoidian’s eyes darted nervously between Rex’s blaster pistol and his T-shaped visor. “I . . . I, uh . . . I c-can’t remember . . . I-I don’t know wha-what you’re talking about.”

Fox leaned in, peering closely at the guard’s face. He was silent for a moment.

“He’s been mind-tricked.”

Rex cocked his head. “What? How can you tell?”

Fox stepped back. “Seen it before,” he reported. “Generally unfocused, confused, can’t answer a question because the Force is influencing him to believe something different than reality.”

“Right,” Rex said. He looked back at the Nemoidian. “That’ll be all, then.”

His eyes went wide. “No. Wait!”

Rex pulled the trigger. A blue, circular stun round left the muzzle of his weapon, landing directly in the guard’s chest. His entire body tensed for a moment, then his eyes slid shut and he collapsed in a heap on the floor, his blaster sliding from his hands.

Fox looked down at the unconscious body that lay in the doorway. “Not exactly subtle, Captain,” he remarked.

Rex shrugged, twirling the pistol in his hand before sliding it back into its holster. “Well, he’s still alive,” he said. “And we got the info we needed. That’s really all that matters. As long as we find the Commander and the Senator before he’s discovered and they raise an alarm, we’re good.”

With that, he stepped over the Neimoidian and proceeded down the hallway. He still managed to catch Fox mumbling something about 'Five-Oh-First nutjobs.'

* * *

Ahsoka was beginning to despair.

“This is the fifth area we’ve checked,” she complained, glancing around at the nondescript, dark hallway they were currently walking down, “and there’s no sign of the Chairman’s daughters.”

“Can’t you sense where they are?” Riyo asked. “Isn’t that something you Jedi can do?”

Ahsoka frowned. Not really. There were only a few people who she could find at all times through the Force if she focused hard enough. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Plo, and, well, _Rex_. For whatever reason. “It’s not something I can just turn on or off,” she explained. She was still working on her ability to sense people she didn’t instantly recognize the Force-signature of.

“We’ll just have to keep looking,” Riyo said, pausing to open yet another random cell.

Empty. Just as Ahsoka had expected.

She let out an annoyed sigh. “Well, I hope we find them soon,” she said. “If we linger too long, we’ll probably get caught. Where the hell are Rex and Fox?”

“I am sure they’re on their way,” Riyo maintained, crossing to another cell and opening it. “We told them where we would be, but they don’t have our exact coordinates. It could take them a while to find us.”

“Rex usually finds me pretty quickly,” Ahsoka said, practically without thinking.

“Oh?” Riyo said, raising an eyebrow as she stepped back from the empty cell. “How so?”

Ahsoka mentally kicked herself. But she was in too deep now. Might as well come clean. “Well . . .” she said, shrugging. “I dunno . . . He always seems to find me on the _Resolute_ when he wants to talk or needs me for something. This one time, we were on Geonosis and, uh, long story short I ended up buried under a pile of rubble. Rex was able to find me even without the comm signal I was sending out. It was weird.”

“I . . . suppose you’re right,” Riyo said. “It sounds more like something a Jedi would be capable of, not a clone.”

“Yeah . . .” Ahsoka said, glancing away. “You’re right.” She ran a hand absentmindedly over her lips.

Riyo moved to another door.

“Wait!” Ahsoka said. She gestured to another cell a few doors down. “Let’s try that one instead.”

Riyo paused for a moment, then shrugged. “If you say so.” The pair of them moved to the door Ahsoka had indicated. “Let’s hope she’s in this one.”

Ahsoka stepped back, dropping into a hunting crouch. Placing her left hand on her lightsaber, she waved her right hand in front of her, calling upon the Force and causing the door to slide upwards. A small room was revealed to the two girls. A pair of battle droids armed with blasters stood over a young Pantoran woman who crouched on the floor, looking down.

_Got you now._

Before the droids could do much more than register her presence, Ahsoka leapt into the cell, drawing her lightsaber and slicing the first clanker open. Turning, she slashed apart the second droid’s blaster before using a return swing to decapitate the tinny. _Three seconds. Not bad._

As Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and placed it back on her belt, the Pantoran woman got to her feet.

“Senator Chuchi,” she said as Riyo entered the cell, “how did you find me?”

Riyo placed her hands on Chi Eekway’s shoulders. “It’s a long story,” she said. “Where’s your sister?”

“I don’t know,” Eekway shook her head, frowning and taking a step back. “We were separated.”

Well, at least they were halfway there.

“I hate to interrupt,” Ahsoka said, “but we should go. It probably won’t take them long to realize we’ve freed you.”

“Ahsoka is right,” Riyo nodded, stepping away from Eekway. “Lead the way.”

When she stepped out into the hall and turned to leave, Ahsoka did not expect to see the Nemoidian they had spoken to in the hangar marching angrily towards her. Nor did she expect to see the squad of super battle droids he had brought with him.

_Stang._

“Stop them!” shouted the Neimoidian.

“Stay back, girls!” Ahsoka said, igniting her lightsaber and dropping into a fighting stance. _Where the_ hell _are Rex and Fox?_ Riyo and Eekway peeked their heads around the door while the Nemoidian stepped aside, allowing the SBDs to raise their blaster arms and take aim at Ahsoka.

As the droids opened fire, she charged, deflecting a bolt here and there before launching herself up into the air, spinning, and landing directly in the center of the group of enemies, cutting one of the droids in half as she did so. As the rest of the SBDs struggled to adjust their aim in such close confines, Ahsoka used the opportunity to hack and slash in a destructive whirlwind around her. Her ‘saber buzzed. Hot droid fluid spattered the walls. Metal screeched and groaned as it hit the floor.

Around her, the six droids suddenly lay in pieces.

She stood instantly and leveled her blade at the Nemoidian, who instantly put his hands up and backed away.

“Surrender, Separatist,” she spat. Riyo and Eekway emerged from the cell. It was good to regain the upper hand.

If only she didn’t lose it half a second later.

A squad of Nemoidian guards holding blasters suddenly rushed into the hallway from the direction the droids had come from. Moving quickly, they surrounded the group, leveling their weapons at Ahsoka and the two Pantorans. Stang. She couldn’t just slice her way through a bunch of sentients. Scowling, Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber.

Then, the door that Ahsoka and Riyo had used to originally enter the hallway burst open, revealing Rex and Fox standing behind it. Both clones pointed their weapons at the Nemoidian guards.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Rex said, warningly. “Let’s not be too hasty here, gentlemen.”

The Nemoidians all glanced at one another. Clearly, they had not bargained on the girls having backup.

“Perfect timing as always, Rexter,” Ahsoka said.

“You know me, Commander. I like to be fashionably late.”

“Senator,” Fox said, keeping his rifle trained on one of the guards, “are you alright?”

“I am fine, Fox.”

“What is the meaning of this?” demanded a voice. Ahsoka recognized it as the second voice she and Riyo had heard in the conference room. She turned to see another Nemoidian, dressed as richly as the first, stalk into the hallway, looking around at the tense scene.

“You’ve been holding the Chairman of Pantora’s daughter as a hostage,” Ahsoka accused.

“ _What_?” the tone of surprise was unconvincing. He glanced at the other Nemoidian. “Sib Canay, what is she talking about?”

“I want my litigator,” mumbled the Nemoidian, Sib Canay.

“We are businessmen!” said the second. “We deal in trade and commerce!”

“Yes,” said Riyo calmly, stepping forward, “but perhaps your business is war profiteering."

“How dare you!”

“I dare,” spat Riyo, meeting the Nemoidian’s fury with her own, “because you claim to have no involvement and yet here stands the Chairman’s daughter on _your_ ship, held by _your_ administrator.” She smirked suddenly. “ _I_ may understand your position, but I doubt the rest of the senate will.”

Ahsoka’s brows shot up.

 _Damn. Remind me never to get on_ her _bad side._

“Blackmail!” gasped the Nemoidian, stepping back.

“No,” corrected Riyo. “Business. I could, of course, be persuaded to defend your unfortunate circumstances to the senate . . . That is, _if_ this blockade ended.”

There was silence for a moment. No one moved. Not Ahsoka. Not the Pantorans. Not the Nemoidians. Not the clones.

“I’ll . . . see what I can do . . .” mumbled, the Nemoidian, breaking eye contact.

He’d lost.

* * *

“Those were ‘aggressive negotiations’ if I’ve ever seen them,” Rex remarked, leaning back in the co-pilot’s chair and glancing back at Riyo, who sat behind Fox. “Excellent work, Senator.”

She smiled and blushed, glancing away. “I simply used the circumstances to my advantage.”

Ahsoka, who was leaning over her friends’ seat, rolled her eyes. “Stop being modest,” she said. “That was brilliant!”

“You have my thanks, Senator,” said Chi Eekway, who sat in the seat behind Rex. “As do you, Padawan Tano.”

“All in a day’s work,” shrugged Ahsoka. “Right Rex?”

“Just about.”

“Personally,” said Fox, still working on the pilot controls, “I think this whole operation was a gigantic security risk and we are lucky to have been as fortunate as we were.”

“Perhaps . . .” said Riyo, smiling indulgently. “But it _was_ fun, was it not?”

Fox muttered something no one could quite make out.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite understand you.” Riyo made a show of leaning forward and placing a hand behind her ear. She really seemed to be enjoying this.

Fox let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his eyes. “I _said_ . . . it was . . . kinda fun . . .”

Everyone laughed. Even Eekway, who didn’t really know Fox at all.

“I suppose,” said Riyo after everyone had calmed down, looking at Eekway, “the only question now is: how do we find your sister?”

“Oh,” Fox said, perking up. “We received a transmission from Chairman Papadoida just before we took off. He said that he and his son managed to track his remaining daughter to Tatooine, where she was being held. They freed her already.”

“That’s excellent news!” exclaimed Eekway, loud and exuberantly enough to make Rex jump just a little. Loud exclamations were not something he expected from the seemingly reserved girl. Then again, she had just been freed from captivity. She had plenty of reasons to celebrate.

“However,” Riyo said, looking downcast, “I am afraid I can offer you all nothing other than my thanks and the thanks of Chairman Papanoida. If the Republic cannot officially be involved, then none of you will be recognized for your heroic efforts.” She looked at Fox, Rex, and Ahsoka apologetically.

“That’s alright.” Ahsoka waved her hand. “We don’t do what we do for recognition. We want to help people. Especially our friends.” Fox coughed. “Right Rex?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded.

_I’m used to it, anyway. Being a clone is a mostly thankless existence._

_Stop being ungrateful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun tweaking this epsiode by adding Rex and Fox in. It was always one of my favorites.


	53. I Won't Share You

**Luxury apartment building, Coruscant**

“Why did we leave General Skywalker so quickly?” Rex asked.

Ahsoka glanced back as she led him out of the lift and through the richly furnished hall towards the apartment she knew her friend lived in. “Because,” Ahsoka told him, “I could feel that he wanted to be left alone. That’s kinda just how Anakin is; he may have saved all those senators, but Cad Bane still got what he wanted and got away. _Again_. Besides, Padmé was there. I’m sure she’ll take care of him.”

“Er . . . yeah. Right.”

Ahsoka glanced at him. _That was a strange reaction. I wonder what’s up with that . . ._

She didn’t have time to press him on it, however, as they came to a stop in front of the door Ahsoka was looking for. There were voices coming from the other side.

“I’m _fine_ ; I promise!”

“Surviving a hostage situation and an explosion before dropping an entire story on a metal slab is not fine. You’re a little banged up. Humor me.”

“ _Fox_.”

“Please?”

“ _Alright_.”

Ahsoka and Rex stared at each other. _What the –_

Ahsoka opened the door and the pair stepped into the room. They emerged into a spacious, stylishly-furnished living area. A few meters away, in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that took up the entire opposite wall, sat Riyo Chuchi in a fluffy, red armchair. Two clone troopers were with her. One was examining one of Riyo’s legs, which was stretched out onto a footstool in front of her. The other trooper, easily recognizable as Commander Fox, stood beside Riyo’s chair, looking down at her with his arms folded.

“Uh, Riyo?” Ahsoka asked, drawing everyone’s attention to the door.

“Ahsoka!” Riyo said, sitting up straighter in her chair. “Captain Rex! What are you doing here?”

“We came to see how you were doing,” Ahsoka said, leading Rex further into the room. “We just came from checking in on Anakin; we heard about the whole hostage situation. What’s going on here?”

“Oh,” Riyo said, waving one hand. “Commander Fox decided to do the same thing as you. Captain Korbel here is simply giving me a medical examination.” She winced as the clone, Korbel, grasped her ankle.

“Sprained, I’d say,” he announced, running a hand through his short black hair. He had heterochromia; one eye was the normal brown, while the other was bright green. He turned his mismatched gaze on the young senator. “Nothing else extremely serious; just a few scrapes and bruises. You need to take it easy for a few days, ma’am – doctor’s orders.”

“You’re not a doctor,” Riyo pointed out.

“Close enough,” he said, grinning as he stood and grabbed up his helmet from the small table next to Riyo’s chair. “Anyway, if that’s all, Commander, I think I’ll take my leave. You probably have some explaining to do.”

Fox rolled his eyes. “Thank you, _Captain_ ,” he said. “That will be all.”

Korbel placed his helmet onto his head and turned, walking towards the door. He gave Rex a small thumbs-up before slipping out into the hall and out of sight. Ahsoka glanced up at Rex, her face a silent ‘what-was-all-that-about?’

But he simply shrugged and removed his helmet to reveal an equally confused expression.

“So . . .” Ahsoka said as she and Rex drew even with Fox and Riyo. “What are you doing here, Fox?”

Fox coughed into one hand. “I was simply . . . doing my job,” he said, slowly. “Right. I’m checking on all the senators that were held captive in the senate building.”

“Fox,” Riyo said, looking up at him.

He started to pace. “That’s perfectly normal. I don’t understand why you’re looking at me like that. Rex, you of all people should –”

“ _Fox_.”

That brought him up short.

“Ma’am?”

“You may stop making up your story now.”

Ahsoka placed her hands on her hips. “Okay,” she said. “What the hell is going on here?”

“Nothing,” said Fox emphatically.

“Well, you see,” said Riyo, spreading her arms and leaning further back into her seat, “the Commander and I are in a relationship.”

“ _Riyo_!”

“ _What_?” Ahsoka gasped, her eyes bugging out.

“Shit,” Rex muttered, shaking his head. “I owe Cody _all_ of Hardcase’s confiscated booze.”

Ahsoka rounded on him. “You _knew_?”

He backed up, waving his hands in surrender. “What? No!” he said. “We had, er . . . ‘reason to believe’ that Fox had something going on with a senator. We just weren’t sure who.”

Ahsoka turned back to Riyo and Fox. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since . . . a couple of months after the start of the year,” said Riyo after thinking for a moment. She seemed completely calm, whereas Fox had turned toward the window, folded his arms, and was now staring out over the Coruscant skyline, not saying a word. “I believe I have you to thank for this, Captain Rex.”

“Er, me?” asked Rex, cocking his head slightly.

“Yes,” said Riyo. “If you had not encouraged me to personally interact with the clones of the Coruscant Guard, I never would have really met Fox.”

“And . . . nobody else knows about this?” Ahsoka asked.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Fox muttered.

“Most of the Coruscant Guard is probably aware,” Rex put in.

“How do you know?” Ahsoka asked.

“Clones talk, littl’un,” Rex said. “Rumors travel fast in the GAR.”

“But it’s still a secret,” Fox said, turning to them. “Neither of you tell _anyone_ about this. Understood?”

“Understood,” Rex replied. “If Cody doesn’t know, I don’t owe him anything.”

“I . . . guess,” Ahsoka said. “What’s with all the cloak and dagger? I get that it’d be a scandal if a senator was dating a clone, but would it really be that bad?”

“Yes.” Rex, Riyo, and Fox all spoke at the same time.

“I . . . must admit that this relationship is a risky one,” Riyo said. She leaned into the side of her chair and rested her chin on one fist. “If we were caught, it would not only damage my position in the senate, but Fox could be stripped of his rank and sent back to Kamino for violation of the regulations. Fraternization with individuals such as Jedi and senators is forbidden, you see.”

_Right. Because clones are ‘less-than-human,’ the consequences would be worse for Fox._

One of Ahsoka’s hands involuntarily tightened into a fist.

“But despite that, you chose to pursue the relationship?” Rex asked, looking skeptical.

“Yes,” said Riyo, looking fondly up at Fox.

“Given the option,” Fox said, placing a hand on Riyo’s shoulder, “I’d do it again.” He gave a look as though he were challenging Ahsoka and Rex to dare disagree with him.

_Protective much?_

But Ahsoka couldn’t really blame him. He had good reason to be.

“Good for you,” Rex said. His tone was flat.

That was odd.

“Well,” Ahsoka said, “as long as you guys are happy, I don’t see any reason to get on your case over it. Just, you know, be careful.”

“We will,” Fox said, gently squeezing Riyo’s shoulder.

Ahsoka stared at them for a moment and suddenly felt lost. The realization had struck her that she would never have that. No one would ever stand over her and touch her shoulder like that in a way that exuded love and warmth and protectiveness. She would never be allowed to look at someone as though they were her whole world just as Riyo was doing at that moment. She would never have that.

Because she was a Jedi.

Because it was against the Code.

_But there’s Master Altis on JanFathal . . ._

That was a foolish thought. What was she going to do? Abandon Anakin and Obi-Wan and Rex and all her friends to be a Jedi who was part of a separate order? Just because love and attachment were forbidden? Master Altis’ group was abstaining from participating in the war. She couldn’t leave her men like that. And she wouldn’t be able to stand not doing everything in her power to help the galaxy return to peace.

She would have to sacrifice her personal feelings in order to help everyone. Just as every Jedi did.

“As much as I wish you could stay,” Riyo said, looking up at Fox. “I am sure you have many duties to attend to. I do not want to keep you for too long.”

Fox cleared his throat, stepping back. “You’re right,” he said. “I’ve probably been away for too long anyway; I should get back.” He hesitated for half a second, then ruffled Riyo’s light pink hair. “Take it easy like Korbel said.”

“I shall do my best,” Riyo replied, grinning at him. She turned her gaze on Ahsoka. “Ahsoka, could I talk to you alone for a moment?”

“Uh . . .?” she glanced at Rex.

He waved one hand. “It’s fine. I’ll walk Fox out.” She thought she heard Fox audibly sigh, but he didn’t show any outward signs of annoyance as Rex walked over and joined him by the door. The two clones slipped out of the room and the door slid shut behind them.

Riyo, wincing, took her leg off of the footstool. “Sit.”

Ahsoka complied. There was silence for a few seconds. Neither girl met the other’s gaze.

“So . . .” Ahsoka said after what felt like an awkward eternity. “You and Fox, huh?”

Riyo giggled. “Yes.”

“How exactly did that happen?”

Riyo finally met Ahsoka’s eyes. “It was not long after we all went to Seventy-Nine’s after you had finished recovering from the Blue Shadow Virus,” she explained. “He rescued me from a particularly dreadful senatorial gala. I managed to get him to dance with me, and then he made sure I reached my home safely. I invited him to stay for a time. We got to talking and one thing led to another . . .” she cleared her throat and Ahsoka grinned. “In any case, we continued meeting whenever we could – we even managed to sneak away and go on an actual date or two when Thorn or Stone was kind enough to cover for Fox. I suppose we’ve been an ‘item’ ever since.”

Ahsoka was getting into it now. She leaned in conspiratorially, lowering her voice a bit as though she were just a gossipy school girl. “Do you, uh, love him?”

Riyo laughed, more out of surprise than anything. Perhaps she hadn’t expected a Jedi like Ahsoka to ask such a question. Regardless, she composed herself after a moment or so.

“I, er . . . I confess I am not sure,” she admitted. “I certainly enjoy his company and his personality and . . . everything else. Sometimes I . . . I worry about our relationship.” She looked away. “I worry that I am perhaps abusing my position as a senator. I certainly have strong feelings for Fox; that is true. It has only been a few months, though; it’s too soon to know if I truly love him or not. It’s just, well . . . you know I worry about things . . .”

“I know,” Ahsoka nodded.

Riyo was getting better at hiding it, but she worried nowadays just as much as she did when they first met on Orto Plutonia; back when she was a much more reserved, fretful senator who was unsure of her own power. These days, she was much more self-assured, if not a little more stressed given her increased responsibilities.

Worrying about clones, however, was something Ahsoka did on an almost daily basis. She could certainly relate to Riyo on that level.

“At the end of the day,” Ahsoka said slowly, and Riyo looked at her, “I guess you just have to use your best judgment and . . . I dunno . . . follow your heart or whatever. Like I said, you both seem happy. I’m . . . not exactly the most qualified girl to give relationship advice.”

Riyo smiled. “No,” she laughed. “No, I suppose not. Still . . . you are my best friend. I feel as though I should tell you these things.”

Ahsoka’s heart was warm. “I’m glad you feel that way,” she said, placing a hand on Riyo’s forearm.

“Oh!” Riyo suddenly sat up a bit straighter. “That reminds me. Do you see that box over there?” She pointed over into the kitchenette area of the apartment.

Ahsoka turned her head and spied the nondescript black package resting on the counter alongside the caf maker.

“Yeah?”

“Could you get that for me?” Riyo asked. “I’d get it myself, but . . .” she patted her leg. “Doctor’s orders.”

Ahsoka reached out one hand and used the Force to levitate the box just slightly off the counter. Then, she pulled it toward her through the air and catching it in both her hands. She held it out to Riyo.

“Alright, what do you need this for?”

But she pushed the box back toward Ahsoka.

“Oh, no. It’s for _you_.”

“Uh,” she was momentarily stunned, “me?”

“Of course,” Riyo said. “I told you that there was no way for you to be publicly recognized for your efforts in recovering Chi Eekway. This is a gift from both myself and her.”

“You shouldn’t have,” Ahsoka said, but she was grinning. “You know Jedi aren’t supposed to have many material possessions.”

“Oh, I think this will slip through those rules,” Riyo assured her waving her hand.

“What is it?”

“I’m not going to tell you!” she said, giving Ahsoka a friendly push on the shoulder. “Open it!”

So she did.

* * *

“So,” Rex said, clipping his helmet to his belt as he followed Fox through the hallway, “ _that’s_ the senator you’ve been carrying on with.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And no one outside of the Coruscant Guard knows?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you’re sure this is really a good idea?” Rex asked. “I mean, Bly having a crush on General Secura is one thing; that’ll never happen. But you’re actually –”

Fox clipped his helmet to his belt and rounded on Rex just outside of the floor’s lifts.

“Look, Rex,” he said, jabbing a finger into Rex’s chestplate, “I know it’s a risk. _I know_. But this is what I want. What she wants. I don’t care if I’m stripped of my rank, taken to Kamino, and reconditioned in the end. Right now, I have _something_. Something important.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Rex didn’t expect an outburst like that from Fox of all people. Fox who always seemed to follow regulations and do things by the book. Fox who was Cody’s hatchmate. Fox who was the absolutely no-nonsense leader of the Coruscant Guard.

“You don’t get it,” Fox said, taking a step back and folding his arms. “You don’t understand what it’s like to be on the Coruscant Guard just like I don’t understand what it’s like to be on the front lines. I’m not stupid. I know what my reputation is. Fox: the leader of the glorified planetary police force. Fox who has barely seen twenty-four hours of combat total. Fox who has a boring life and no personality who lives vicariously through the stories his brothers tell him.”

“Fox, I don’t –”

“You don’t know what it’s like to have one of the most mind-numbing jobs in the GAR,” Fox continued. “I’m here on Coruscant every day while the rest of you are out there doing your duty and keeping the galaxy safe. Day in and day out I stand around like a generic bodyguard, sitting in on meetings, galas, and dinners; conducting security while saying ‘yes, sir’ and ‘yes, ma’am’ to a bunch of stuffed senators and the fucking Chancellor – most of whom don’t even see me as a human. Riyo was the first person to actually ask me what my name was. Not my number. My name. To her, I’m not just another clone that can be easily replaced if something were to happen to me. To her, I’m an actual being with thoughts and feelings and desires. Can you understand what it’s like to have someone feel that way about you when no one else does?”

Rex found that yes, he actually could.

He nodded mutely.

“So yes, I understand that this is a risk,” Fox said, some of the intensity dissipating from his voice. Now he just sounded tired. “But I’m not going to stop. Riyo means as much to me as my job as the commander of the Coruscant Guard.” He jammed his fist into the lift’s ‘call’ button. “Maybe more. But I wouldn’t expect you to understand that.”

But did he?

That didn’t bear thinking about.

He placed a hand on Fox’s tense shoulder. “I don’t judge you, _vod_.”

Silence.

“Thank you, Rex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of y'all been waitin on this one.
> 
> What's in the box?
> 
> In other news, I just got back to college, so we'll see how that affects things going forward. I'll keep you all updated! Also, there's only one more chapter in Year Two.


	54. Junior Varsity

**Troop bay of Republic gunship, Coruscant**

Fives stood beside Echo in the gunship that was taking them from a Republic cruiser in orbit down to the surface of Coruscant below. They had completed their ARC trooper training only yesterday. They had new skills, new tactical ideas, and – most importantly – new gear. Both clones were now kitted out with new kamas, double-winged blast pauldrons, extra armor, backpacks, rangefinders, and a plethora of other advanced armor attachments. That included the new design of their helmets, which were much fiercer-looking and skull-like.

They’d certainly come a long way since their time on Kamino.

“How’s it feel, boys?” asked one of the two other ARC troopers sharing the gunship with them. They were Null ARCs working for the Special Operations Brigade. Some of the original clones of Jango Fett. The one who had spoken had been introduced as Kom’rk, while the second was named Mereel.

When Echo had asked about what they were doing on Kamino, Kom’rk and Mereel had glanced at one another and told them that it was ‘top secret.’

“Feels good,” Fives said, flexing his hands. “Better than the regular kit.”

“You two must be good to get promoted to ARC trooper status,” Mereel said, raising an eyebrow. “That doesn’t exactly happen often.”

“We’re qualified,” Fives said, a little unsure if they were being questioned or not. “Captain Rex and Commander Cody think so. So do General Skywalker and General Kenobi. Shaak Ti, too.”

“Mm,” Kom’rk grunted. “What do those _Jetii_ really know about what makes an ARC trooper, though? Not enough, that’s what I think.”

Mereel nodded.

“Hey,” Fives said, opening his mouth before he’d really thought the whole thing through. “You oughtta show a little more respect. Those _Jetii_ are leading this war, remember? Echo and I have both served under the Jedi for the better part of two years now. They’ve saved our lives. We’ve saved theirs, too. They might not be _Mando_ , but they’re good enough warriors for me.”

“They’ve more than earned our respect,” Echo agreed. “Peacekeepers or not.”

It probably wasn’t a good idea to go prodding a couple of Null ARCs who had much more combat experience and were notorious for being separate from the rest of the army, but Fives had always led with his heart rather than his head. But it appeared that neither Kom’rk nor Mereel was looking for a fight today.

“Relax,” snorted Kom’rk, waving one hand dismissively. “We don’t have anything against the _Jetii_. Just have a difference of opinion on the war and soldiering is all. If Rex and Cody say you two are good and Blitz and Hammer agree, that’s fine by us.”

“Besides,” Mereel said. “You two served with Skywalker, didn’t you? If there’s any _Jetii_ I respect, it’s that one.”

It was hard to disagree there. ARC troopers had a reputation for having severe differences of opinions when it came to Jedi. If General Skywalker could get Null ARCs to like him, that was saying something.

“You know about him?” Fives asked.

“’Course we know about him,” Kom’rk said. “We work in the SOB. We’re Nulls. We know just everything. Even the things the GAR censors don’t want us too.”

“You’d flip if you knew half the _osik_ we read in the reports that come our way,” Mereel teased. “Stuff that’s usually covered in black lines on the regular flimsy copies. The Blue Shadow Virus, that whole mess with the Zillo Beast thing, those brain worms you lot found on Geonosis, I could go on . . .”

“You Five-Oh-First boys and Skywalker are mentioned in quite a few of those reports,” Kom’rk said. “We’ve heard about your _al’verd’ika_ , too. Tano. She’s got her own reputation.”

“Yeah?” Echo asked, raising an eyebrow. “For what?”

“For being feral,” Kom’rk chuckled. “ _Nehutyc._ Pulled a victory out of Ryloth. Saved you boys on Kothlis. Survived the Blue Shadow Virus. Took out a droid factory on Geonosis and beat the brain worms after. At least, that’s how Omega Squad tells it.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Fives affirmed. “She’s certainly something. Cares about us too; that’s a plus.”

“I bet,” Mereel said.

“We’re comin’ in for a landing,” said the pilot over the intercom. “Prepare to disembark.”

Everyone gripped the overhead rails as the gunship dipped slightly. A few moments later and the side doors opened, revealing the landing area of the Republic Center for Military Operations. More gunships and other vehicles were lined up on either side of them in uniform formation. Troops milled about left and right, performing maintenance, going on patrol, and doing whatever else it was that troopers on the base did.

The four ARC troopers disembarked.

Standing a few meters in front of the gunship were two instantly recognizable figures. One was stripy and orange while the other was clad in a kama, a pauldron, and wore 501st blue. Commander Cody and Captain Rex had come to greet the new ARCs.

“Good to see you boys!” called Cody, waving them over. “Not bad. How was training?”

“Vigorous,” Echo said as they approached. Fives noticed that Kom’rk and Mereel hung back a bit. Strange. But then . . . they were Nulls. They were probably just like that.

“That’s one word for it,” Fives said. “Grueling is more like it.”

They’d been training pretty much nonstop since the Battle of Kamino. First aid, advanced battle tactics, stealth training, undercover ops, codebreaking, advanced critical thinking conditioning, extra hand-to-hand combat exercises, and plenty more. So much that Fives had no idea would or could be useful. But they were a part of the training course for a reason, surely. Everything had a purpose.

“Was it too much?” asked Rex, raising an eyebrow.

“For us?” Fives asked, glancing at Echo. “Nah. We can handle anything.”

“But you’ll still complain about it.”

“Yep.”

“Well, Fives,” Rex said, “Echo.” He clasped each of their hands briefly. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise, Captain,” Echo said, nodding and giving a small smile. “It’s good to be back.”

“Hey boys,” said a voice. “Look here!”

Fives glanced around. Kom’rk and Mereel had – without any of them noticing – gotten behind Cody and Rex. Kom’rk was holding up a holo-cam and pointing it at the group. He was going to take a picture.

_The hell?_

_Whatever._

Echo shifted to stand beside Fives. Rex rested his elbow on Fives’ right shoulder and, apparently going with the flow, gave him a one-handed finger-gun. Cody, of course, stood at attention and looked straight ahead like a model soldier.

_Click_.

“There ya go,” Mereel said, smirking. “Now you’ll always remember when you two got back from training.”

As the group shifted apart, Kom’rk ejected a small chip from the holo-cam and stepped forward. He held the chip out to Rex.

“Er, thanks,” Rex said, looking a little bemused. “What exactly was that for?”

“Trust me,” Kom’rk said as Rex took the chip. “You’ll thank me for this one day.”

* * *

“Well boys,” said Fives, striking a showy pose, “whaddaya think?”

Rex watched the group of clones that surrounded the newly returned Fives and Echo. Technically, they weren’t part of the 501st anymore, but they said they’d be damned if they stopped hanging around with the men who were their brothers.

Around the two stood Checkers, Dandy, Oz, Ringo, Coric, Attie, Charger, Ando, Ven, and Drayk.

Drayk gave a long whistle. “That’s some gear,” he mused. “New?”

“Brand new,” Echo confirmed, removing his strange-looking helmet. Both clones wore double-winged blast pauldrons, kamas, backpacks, supplemental chest and wrist armor, and had rangefinders attached to their helmets. Hell, there was probably plenty of stuff Rex couldn’t recognize at first glance. “Experimental, too.”

“Supposedly,” Fives said, with a conspiratorial air, “the longnecks are working on a totally new armor that’ll be rolled out for the entire army sometime next year. Plenty of improvements, more ergonomic, the works.”

“So you’re saying I’ll be able to sit down for more than a few minutes without cramping up?” Oz asked, mockingly amazed. “Damn . . . what’ll they come up with next?”

Ringo snorted. “Tomorrow never knows.”

“I can’t wait to get my hands on some new gear,” Charger said, examining one of Fives’ wrist gauntlets. “This looks cutting edge.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” warned Coric. “These boys are ARC troopers now. Whatever they roll out for mass production probably won’t be as good as what the elite get.”

“He’s got a point there,” Attie agreed, stepping back. “Unlike these two, we’re all just grunts.”

“Gee, _that’s_ positive,” Dandy muttered.

“It’s realistic, though,” said Ven.

“Well, where’s the fun in that?”

“So, how’re you all doing?” Fives asked with a grin. “I expect things have been exceedingly dull around here without us.”

Ando chuckled. “You wish.”

“Believe it or not, time didn’t stop while you were away, Fives,” Charger remarked. “We’ve had plenty going on to keep us busy.”

“Well, the boys are back in town,” said Attie. “You know what that means.”

Coric rolled his eyes. “Seventy-Nine’s?

“Seventy-Nine’s.”

Rex snorted. “I think I’ll leave that to you all,” he said. “I don’t feel like drinking tonight.”

“Ugh,” Ven said, “you _never_ feel like drinking.”

“I doubt a drop of alcohol has ever touched that man’s lips,” Charger said.

“So you’re saying you think about what touches the Captain’s lips?” Attie asked, grinning mischievously. “That’s kinda gross, _vod_.”

“In half a second, my fist is gonna be touching _your_ lips,” Charger threatened, rounding on him and raising one closed hand.

As Drayk and Echo stepped in to defuse the fight that was about to break out, someone tapped Rex on the shoulder. He turned.

“Yes, Sergeant Vaughn?” he asked upon seeing the trooper behind him. “What is it?”

The kid snapped a tight salute. He still needed to unwind a little. “Commander Tano is requesting your presence in the courtyard, sir. She said it was urgent.”

That snapped Rex into alert mode. “Urgent?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Did she say what the issue was?” he demanded.

“No, sir,” Vaughn said. “Just that it was something she could only talk to you about.”

_Hmm._ That _doesn’t bode well._

“Thank you, Sergeant,” Rex said, setting off toward the door into the hallway.

“I can escort you if you like, sir,” Vaughn said, trailing after him.

“No,” Rex said, turning toward him. For all he knew, Ahsoka’s issue was a private matter or a secret mission. Besides, Vaughn could use more social interaction. “You can stay here with the men. If I need you, I’ll find you.”

“Oh,” said Vaughn, stopping in his tracks. “As you wish, Captain.”

The door closed behind Rex and he left Vaugh, Fives, Echo, and the rest behind.

He stalked down the hallway towards the courtyard; the same one that had been turned into a grassy area full of plants, flowers, and a memorial. Just like Ahsoka had said, it was officially tagged as a ‘meditation area’ for her and Skywalker should they ever need to do so in the barracks. Unofficially, it was simply a peaceful area meant for relaxation.

_What does she need me alone for?_

His analytical mind began running through scenarios. Secret mission? Top-secret info? Injury? A personal problem she needs my advice for? Something happened that made her sad and she needed comfort? Did someone die? Or worse . . .

_Wardrobe malfunction?_

Rex shivered. Now _that_ was a scary thought.

After several minutes of mounting worry as he turned corner after corner, Rex was on high alert when he finally entered the courtyard. As the warm sun hit the skin on his face and his boots flattened the grass beneath his feet, he looked around, searching for any sign of the Togruta Padawan.

“Littl'un?” he called, eyes scanning over the bushes, the flowers, and the little bench on one side. “It’s Rex. Where are you?”

“Right here, Rexter,” came the calm voice from directly behind him.

Rex jumped a bit. _Idiot. She was probably waiting right beside the door._

He turned.

_Oh._

 _That’s new_.

Instead of her usual outfit, Ahsoka was decked out in totally new threads. Her boots, fingerless bracers, and purple traditional waist sash remained the same, but that was about it. Her leggings were now black with large diamonds cut out of the fabric along the sides, exposing some of the orange skin beneath. Instead of her chest-wrap, she now wore a sleeveless maroon battle-dress with a teardrop-shaped hole cut into the center of her chest. Maroon straps decorated her biceps, and she wore a gold, diamond-shaped medallion on a choker around her neck. Her lightsaber hung from an X-shaped belt adorned with a hexagonal, gold buckle that hugged her hips.

_Damn._

She grinned, taking a step closer and striking an exaggerated pose – one hand reaching up to rest on the back of her head, the other placed on her hip while she shifted her weight to one leg. “Well?” she asked. “Whaddaya think, Rex?”

“Er . . .” Rex mumbled, his brain desperately trying to come up with something intelligent to say. “It, er . . . er . . . Ahsoka, where did you get that?”

“From Riyo,” Ahsoka said, seeming to bask in his stunned reaction. “She gave it to me after you and Fox left yesterday. She said it was a gift from her and Chi Eekway since there was no other way to thank me for helping save the day.”

“I see . . .” Rex said. “Well . . . it looks good on you . . .” He gave her a once-over. “What’s, er . . . what’s with the, er . . .” Unable to formulate the sentence, he tapped the center of his own chest in an indication of what he was talking about.

“What?” she stepped back and looked down at herself. “Oh.” Her headtails took on a slightly more vivid striping. It was then that Rex realized that, once again, she’d gotten a little taller. The base between her montrals reached his chin now. She looked back up again, one brow raised. “It’s _cute_.”

And she spun once in place, allowing Rex to view the back of her new outfit as well. To his surprise, another large section of the fabric was cut out, revealing almost her entire bare back. _What in the hell . . ._

After one rotation, she came to a stop and placed her hands on her hips. “It’s cute,” she reiterated.

“I, er . . . I guess I can’t, er, argue with you there. Ma’am,” Rex said. Then, hastily, he added, “You’d know better than I would.”

“Maybe,” she said, looking mischievous. “You know, I thought you’d be a little more excited about the outfit change.” She patted her stomach. “The dress is actually made of a material that is supposed to help dissipate blaster bolts. It’s not plastoid, but it’ll help.”

“Well . . . that’s good,” Rex said, not sure where exactly he should be placing his eyes. “How did the senator get your measurements?”

“Actually, that’s a funny story,” Ahsoka said, “she went to Anakin. Who had no idea. So, _he_ went to Obi-Wan, who apparently isn’t actually that bad at sewing and stuff. He just had to eyeball my closet and was able to figure out my measurements. Pretty wild.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi legend and interplanetary man of mystery.

“Well . . . I’m glad you like your gift,” Rex said.

“Do _you_?”

Fuck.

“Commander, I –”

“Commander?” Ahsoka asked, her grin widening to reveal her fangs. “What happened to Ahsoka? Come on, Rexter. You said it a minute ago. And besides, you’ve known me for long enough that I think it’s okay if you actually call me by my name.” Her facial expression was innocent enough . . . but Rex had a sneaking suspicion that he was being toyed with.

_Why? And why do I suddenly get the feeling that I’m prey?_

“That was improper of me, ma’am,” Rex said, backpedaling. “My apologies.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Ahsoka waved him off. “I actually wish you’d use my name more.”

Rex laughed nervously. “I think that be even less proper.”

“Rex, do you know who you’re talking to?” Ahsoka asked. “I’m Ahsoka Tano. Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. If you’re looking for a pair of improper Jedi, we’re it. You and I are friends. Good friends. Right?”

“Er, right,” Rex said. “We’re friends. Just friends . . .”

“Exactly,” Ahsoka continued. “I don’t want you to have to go around calling me ‘ma’am’ or ‘commander’ all the time. When we’re on duty or whatever, okay. But when it’s just you and me, you really can just call me Ahsoka.”

“I . . .” Rex glanced around. No one was there. Nothing felt off. “Why?” he found that, for whatever reason, he needed to know. “You don’t ask this of any other trooper. It’s just me. Why?”

Ahsoka bit her lip. There was silence for a moment. Then, in a move that turned every muscle in Rex’s body rigid, she placed her hands on his shoulders.

“Rex,” she said. “You’re different from your brothers. I . . . I’m not exactly sure how yet, but I know you’re different. I knew that from the moment I met you. On Christophsis, you were the first person to really make me understand what this whole war was about and what my job was. Even Anakin wasn’t able to do that for a couple of days. You’ve been there for me, watching my back, since I arrived. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay you for that.” Ahsoka shifted her grip, wrapping both arms around his torso and pulling him in for the tightest hug Rex had ever received.

“I think treating you like a human is a good start,” she mumbled into his chestplate.

Rex’s heart skipped a beat. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back – not as tightly, but with just as much feeling.

“Okay,” he said. “I – I think I can do that . . . Ahsoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Kom'rk and Mereel were doing on Kamino . . .
> 
> The photo is a bit of an anachronism, as in it, Rex and Cody are wearing their Phase 2 gear. But that doesn't make any sense because the Citadel arc happens before phase 2 is introduced. So whatever, I just threw it in here.
> 
> Vaughn is a sergeant now; he's ascending the ranks!
> 
> At least when it comes to this story, I like ending on a whisper rather than with a bang. I'll start uploading Part 3 soon!


	55. In Memoriam

**In Memoriam: 21BBY**

CT-????/ Stinger: killed by vulture droids over Kothlis

CT-????/ Lieutenant Treve: killed by battle droids on Kothlis

501st and 212th sustain heavy casualties on Kothlis

CT-????/ Bammer: killed by a surprise laser barrage over Lanteeb

CT-2255/ Recon: thrown into a tree by a creature on Belgaroth

CT-2662/ Chatter: killed by a creature on Belgaroth

CT-2855/ Knuckles: killed by a creature on Belgaroth

CT-????/ Slammer: killed by vulture droids over Ryloth

CT-????/ Commander Axe: killed by vulture droids over Ryloth

CT-7354/ Tucker: killed by vulture droids over Ryloth

CT-1213/ Fi: Mortally wounded and killed on Dinlo

CT-1127/549/ Sicko: killed by civilian ship _Nova Crystal_ at the Corellian/Perlemian hyperspace intersection

501st and 212th suffer heavy casualties on Felucia

Jedi Ord Enisense: killed by Cad Bane

612th suffers heavy casualties on Deveron

Jedi Bolla Ropal: tortured to death by Cad Bane over Deveron

CT-2002/ Clash: killed by Cade Bane over Deveron

CT-2740/ Koho: killed by Cad Bane over Deveron

CT-7370/ Ross: killed by Cad Bane over Deveron

Jedi Puroth: dismembered by Grievous on Tovarski

Jedi Nystammall: killed by Grievous on Tovarski

CT-4619/ Hawkeye: crushed by the Zilo Beast on Malastare

CT-1110/ Kosmos: crushed by the Zilo Beast on Coruscant

501st, 212th, and 21st suffer heavy casualties on Geonosis

CT-9127/ Buzz: killed by zombie Geonosians on Geonosis

CT-9856/ Gearshift: killed by zombie Geonosians in the catacombs under Geonosis

CT-????/ Harley: throat torn out by zombie Geonosians in the catacombs under Geonosis

CL-9632/ Lieutenant Trap: impaled by Barriss Offee on medical frigate TB-73

CT-????/ Kai: sucked into space while pursuing Grievous over Saleucami

Jedi Sannen: stabbed in the throat with an electrostaff by a MagnaGuard while dueling Grievous on Parein II 4

CT-1429/ Redeye: slaughtered by an assassin probe aboard the _Coronet_

CT-0411/ Commander Ponds: executed by Aura Sing aboard the _Slave I_

CT-9529/ Havoc: disintegrated by explosives on Balith

CT-3555/ Nooroo: disintegrated by explosives on Balith

CT-3232/ Jip: decapitated by explosives on Balith

CT-3233/ Luka: Torn apart by explosives on Balith

CT-3339/ Amadeus: Torn apart by explosives on Balith

CT-9544/ Scythe: killed by blaster fire on Balith

501st and 3rd suffer heavy casualties on Balith

“More than 100 Jedi” dead according to Padmé as of ‘Assassin’

ARC-20/ Commander Havoc: shot once in the torso and once in the head on Kamino

ARC-19/ Commander Colt: stabbed in the chest by Asajj Ventress on Kamino

99: killed by battle droids on Kamino. He died a soldier.

All chapter titles are taken from the soundtrack of the Last of Us Vol. 1 & 2 aside from:

6) Neon Night – Halo 3: ODST Soundtrack

7) Aviation – The Last Shadow Puppets

8) We Remember – Halo: Reach Soundtrack

9) Ghosts and Glass – Halo: Reach Soundtrack

15) Special Delivery – Halo 3: ODST Soundtrack

16) Come Together – The Beatles

17) Exodus – Halo: Reach Soundtrack

18) Only the Truth – The Last Shadow Puppets

19) Overture – Halo 3: ODST Soundtrack

23) Calm Like You – The Last Shadow Puppets

24) Half a Person – The Smiths

25) Tip of the Spear – Halo: Reach Soundtrack

26) We’re Not Going Anywhere – Halo: Reach Soundtrack

28) Suffer Little Children – The Smiths

30) From the Vault – Halo: Reach Soundtrack

33) Hard to Explain – The Strokes

34) The Menagerie – Halo 3: ODST Soundtrack

35) No Stone Unturned – Halo 3: ODST Soundtrack

37) Your Love Is All I Need – Vista Kicks

38) Miracle Aligner – The Last Shadow Puppets

39) One Way Ride – Halo 3: ODST Soundtrack

40) Whatever That Was – She’s Only Sixteen

42) The Element of Surprise – The Last Shadow Puppets

43) The Headmaster Ritual – The Smiths

44) Perfect – She’s Only Sixteen

45) Trying Your Luck – The Strokes

46) The Light at the End – Halo 3: ODST Soundtrack

48) This is Our Land – Halo 3 Soundtrack

49) Honorable Intentions – Halo 3 Soundtrack

50) Follow Our Brothers – Halo 3 Soundtrack

51) Barely Legal – The Strokes

52) In My Room – The Last Shadow Puppets

53) I Won’t Share You – The Smiths

54) Junior Varsity – Dayglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more a list of the dead from this year. It's actually a little shorter than last year, but the larger casualties in bigger battles.
> 
> I'd like to think that this is the casualty list that Rex receives, but that wouldn't make much sense, since there are troops here who aren't from his unit.
> 
> Here's the Spotify link for this year: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7LGaQM6cQxNqxwo7Fq6UyD?si=ZlQUiWgITnKt8z-Wmv_rlg  
> (bit more variety this time 'round, but still a lot of ambiance)


End file.
